Idyllisches Familienleben
by YuryJulian
Summary: Wie ist es wenn man Nathan Bridger und Dr. Kristin Westphalen als Eltern hat? Letztes Kapitel!
1. Default Chapter

Disc: Gehört alles den Filmemachern und verdienen tu ich hiermit genauso wenig, wie mit dem Vorgänger! (hab bei Coming Home vergessen, das zu erwähnen!)  
  
Idyllisches Familienleben by Yury Julian  
  
Bridger schwang die Tür auf. "Und, was hälst du von dem hier? Mit Balkon."  
  
Aber auch bei diesem Zimmer verdrehte Lucas genervt die Augen. "Es ist mir völlig egal in welchem Raum dieses Hauses mein Zimmer sein wird, solange es überhaupt eine Möglichkeit gibt hinter mir die Tür zu schließen damit ich meine Ruhe haben kann."  
  
"Hey, nicht gleich so sauer. Wenn es dir egal ist, dann nehmen Kristin und ich das Zimmer hier. Dort hinten war irgendwo eine dunkle, kleine Abstellkammer, da kannst du ja einziehen. Ist bestimmt schön ruhig."  
  
Ohne ein weiteres Wort zu sagen, drehte sich der blonde Teenager herum und verschwand auf der Treppe ins Erdgeschoß.  
  
"Passen sie ja auf damit! Der Inhalt dieser Kiste ist äußerst zerbrechlich.", ermahnte Kristin die Möbelpacker. "Na Lucas, hast du dir schon ein Zimmer für dich ausgesucht?", fragte sie, als sie den Teenager herunter kommen sah.  
  
"Ich nehme was übrig bleibt.", sagte Lucas als er an ihr vorbei in die Küche ging. "Haben wir hier irgendwo was essbares?", maulte er vor dem geöffneten Kühlschrank stehend.  
  
"Wenn du Hunger hast, kann ich dir schnell etwas kochen."  
  
Er knallte den Kühlschrank zu. "Nein. Ich werde mich ein wenig in der Gegend umsehen. Vielleicht finde ich unterwegs einen Burger- oder Pizzaladen."  
  
"Willst du nicht lieber erst deine Sachen auspacken?"  
  
"Die Kartons sehen nicht so aus, als ob sie gleich weglaufen würden. Zum anderen habe ich noch kein Zimmer, wo ich sie in Schränke, die ebenfalls noch nicht drinnen sind, packen könnte."  
  
"Wo will er hin?", fragte Nathan als er wenige Augenblicke später von oben kam.  
  
"Er wollte sich ein wenig umsehen.", antwortete Kristin ihm. Besorgt sah sie aus dem Fenster. Lucas verschwand gerade auf dem gegenüberliegenden Bürgersteig.  
  
"Hoffentlich verläuft er sich nicht. Wenn ich ihn suchen muss, könnte mir das selbe auch nur geschehen."  
  
"So ist das nun mal, wenn man in eine fremde Stadt zieht."  
  
"Ja, nur normalerweise kennt man sich da schon etwas aus, weil man bereits vorher da war, um sich alles anzusehen und nicht wie wir mit gepackten Sachen in einen Zug steigen, dessen Ziel wir nicht kennen."  
  
"Jetzt fang du nicht auch noch an schlechte Laune zu verbreiten! Ich hatte Lucas angeboten ihm was zu kochen, aber er wollte nicht. Statt dessen mault der hier rum. Anstatt das ihr zwei froh seid. Wir wissen nicht, was uns erwarten würde, wären wir nicht geflohen." Den letzten Satz flüsterte sie, nicht riskieren wollend, dass einer von den Möbelpackern sie hörte.  
  
"Er vermisst Darwin und seinen Computer. Dieser Umzug kam einfach zu plötzlich. Ich weiß nicht einmal wie ich es machen soll um ihn von den Dingern weg zu halten. Ich glaube nicht, dass er es lange ohne sein Spielzeug aushalten wird."  
  
"Doch wie kann ich es ihm leichter machen? Ehrlich Nathan, ich bin es Leid für seine Laune hier den Fussabtreter spielen zu müsssen. Wenn du dir Sorgen machst, dann kümmere du dich Tag und Nacht um ihn. Aber lasst mich ja mit eurer schlechten Laune in Ruhe! Mir gefällt das Haus und ich hatte mich schon gefreut einige Zeit mit dir und Lucas zusammen zu verbringen wie eine richtige normale Familie."  
  
Bridger legte seine Hände auf ihre Schultern und gab ihr einen kurzen Kuss. "Lassen wir ihm noch etwas Zeit. Bisher ist es ihm nie schwer gefallen Freunde zu finden, das wird hier nicht anders sein. Bald ist jegliches Trübsal blasen vergessen. Dann musst du auch nicht mehr Fussabtreter spielen."  
  
*******  
  
Lucas lief ziellos durch die Wohnsiedlung. Hier und da spielten Kinder in den Vorgärten ihrer Eltern. Der Anblick machte ihn traurig. Lange ist es her, dass er auch so glücklich war. Viel zu lange. Damals waren seine Eltern noch verheiratet und nicht ununterbrochen verstritten gewesen. Sein Vater hatte sich jedes Wochenende Zeit für ihn genommen. Mit dem Fortschreiten seines Projektes jedoch wurde diese gemeinsame Zeit von Mal zu Mal weniger. Die Einsamkeit war das schlimmste. Seine Mutter war schon damals immer über den gesamten Erdball ständig unterwegs.  
  
Als er zur nächsthöheren Schule aufgrund seiner Intelligenz wechselte nahm ihn Lawrence, wenn er später losfuhr morgens immer mit in die 60km entfernte Stadt. Seine Nachmittage verbrachte Lucas dann in der Firma seines Vaters. Etwas, was eindeutig seine Entwicklung prägte. Wäre er nicht dort so oft mit den ganzen Computertechnikern zusammen gewesen würde er heute vielleicht keine solche Vorliebe für das Hacken haben. Sein Vater wusste bestimmt, dass seine Leute es waren, bei denen sich sein Sohn die ersten Kniffe abgeguckt hatte, aber ihn schien das nicht sonderlich zu beunruhigen. Schließlich lernte Lucas in dieser Zeit auch einiges von ihm.  
  
Irgendwie suspekt, dachte Lucas. Zu der Zeit war es das Größte für ihn, wenn er auch etwas zu tun bekam. Nach dem Studium hatte sich sein Vater bereit erklärt ihn in seiner Firma anzustellen, doch die Beziehung war damals ziemlich angeknackst und dies führte dazu, dass Lucas nur wiederwillig dort arbeitete. Aus Unlust setzte er ständig etwas in den Sand oder ließ die Arbeit gleich gänzlich liegen. Die Angestellten hielt er von ihrer Arbeit ab und hackte sich selbst wild durchs System. Tja und dann hatte sein Vater ihn kurzerhand auf die Sea Quest gepackt.  
  
"Charlie, hey komm her Junge!", rief jemand hinter Lucas. Zwischen seinen Beinen flitzte daraufhin auch schon ein brauner, kleiner Mischlingshund hindurch. Durch seine Träumerei geriet Lucas ins straucheln und fiel ins Gras. Der Hund machte kehrt. Schwanzwedelnd stellte er seine Vorderpfoten auf Lucas' Brust und schleckte sein Gesicht ab.  
  
"Aus, Charlie. Das macht man nicht.", schimpfte die selbe Stimme wie zuvor. Der Hund wurde am Halsband von Lucas herunter gezogen. "Sorry, das tut mir echt leid. Ich habe den Hund erst seit kurzem und naja, er gehorcht mir noch nicht so ganz. Ist alles in Ordnung mit dir?" Das Herrchen des Hundes war ein dunkelhaariger, braun gebrannter Junge ungefähr im gleichen Alter wie das Computergenie.  
  
"Ja, alles okay.", sagte Lucas und rieb sich im Gras sitzend die Halme vom Hemd.  
  
"Ich bin Lenny. Komm ich helfe dir hoch." Lenny hielt ihm die Hand hin, die Lucas dankend ergriff und sich aufhelfen ließ. "Danke. Ähm, mein Name ist Lucas."  
  
"Freut mich.", lächelte Lenny. Seine braunen Augen drückten wirkliche Freude aus.  
  
"Bist du neu hier?"  
  
Lucas war gerade dabei seine Jeans abzuklopfen, um die dortigen Grashalme ebenfalls zu entfernen. "Gewissermaßen. Meine Eltern und ich sind erst heute morgen hier angekommen."  
  
"Woher kommt ihr?" Lenny hatte es endlich geschafft seinem Hund die Leine anzulegen.  
  
Lucas zögerte bei dieser Frage. Bridger hatte ihm noch gar nicht gesagt, wie er sich gegenüber anderen verhalten sollte. Klar wollte er bevor Lucas zur Schule ging mit ihm absprechen, was sie den Leuten über sich preisgaben, damit es zu keinem Misstrauem kam, doch bisher ist dies nicht geschehen. Sie waren einfach zu beschäftigt mit der neuen Umgebung gewesen. Was würde er Lenny nur sagen? "Du hast den Hund erst seit kurzem?", versuchte Lucas dann das Thema schnell zu wechseln.  
  
Lenny, nach wie vor ein freundliches Lächeln auf den Lippen antwortete: "Ja. Er ist ein Geburtstagsgeschenk meiner Mutter gewesen. Kennst du dich mit Hunden aus?"  
  
"Oh nein.", wehrte Lucas ab. "Die einzige Haustiere die ich besessen habe waren entweder pick- oder beißwütig."  
  
"Pick- und beißwütig?"  
  
Charlie sprang dauernd Lucas an also ging er in die Knie um ihm zu kraulen. "Wir haben ziemlich viele Vögel gehabt. Und das Beißen bezog sich auf eine Tierart die normalerweise nicht in den Wohnzimmern der Menschen zu finden ist. Ich weiß noch nicht mal, ob es in den Staaten erlaubt wäre. Aber eine gute Art mit dem Vieh umzugehen war es ihm aus dem Weg zu gehen."  
  
"Also kannst du mir nicht ein paar Tipps zur Erziehung dieses Energiebündels geben." Lenny tat enttäuscht.  
  
"Leider nicht.", lachte Lucas.  
  
"Schade, aber wenn du willst kann ich dir ein wenig die Gegend hier zeigen. Einfach ein paar Plätze, wo sich die Jugend trifft."  
  
"Sehr gern, nur befürchte ich, wir müssen das ein andern mal machen. Ich werde wohl bereits gesucht."  
  
Bridger kam ihnen entgegen.  
  
"Dein Vater?", fragte Lenny, aber bis Lucas antworten konnte, war Nathan auch schon bei ihnen. Augenblicklich wurde er ebenfalls ein Opfer von Charlie. "Ah, nein nicht.", rief Lenny, als Charlie fest an der Leine zog. Mit beiden Händen musste der junge Hundebesitzer die Leine umfassen.  
  
"So stürmisch hat mich schon lange niemand mehr begrüßt.", lachte Nathan und ließ sich die Hand lecken.  
  
"Lenny, das ist mein Vater.", stellte Lucas vor.  
  
"Und der aufgeweckte Bursche hier?" Nathan kraulte Charlies Ohren.  
  
"Das ist Charlie.", sagte Lenny.  
  
"Habe ich bereits Sorgen verursacht?", fragte Lucas wie beiläufig.  
  
"Noch nicht, aber Kristin hat sich nicht mehr halten können und musste unbedingt die große Küche einweihen. Aber bevor wir nachher Stunden auf dich warten müssen während das gute Essen kalt wird, bin ich lieber gleich los."  
  
"Ich dachte das neue Schlafzimmer mit dem tollen Balkon müsste erst eingerichtet werden.", neckte Lucas.  
  
"Ach was. Wir haben das ganze Wochenende Zeit zum Einrichten des Hauses. Was ist nun, kommst du? Ich würde deinen neuen Freund gerne mit einladen, aber es ist vielleicht besser wenn wir das auf ein andernmal verschieben. Bei uns seiht es nämlich aus als hätte eine ziemlich große Bombe eingeschlagen. Ausnahmsweise ist aber nicht der junge Mann dort dafür verantwortlich."  
  
"Na, vielen Dank aber auch.", sagte Lucas.  
  
"Ja, kein Problem. Ich muss noch etwas mit Charlie draußen herumtollen, sonst springt er später total aufgekratzt in unserem Haus umher. Meine Mutter wird da nur wieder stinkig."  
  
"Na dann", sagte Lucas zu seinem neuen Freund. "sehen wir uns zur Seightseeingtour."  
  
"Klaro!", verabschiedete sich Lenny.  
  
"Scheint ein netter Bursche zu sein.", sagte Nathan als sie sich auf dem Heimweg machten.  
  
"Ja, scheint er."  
  
"Hat er irgendwelche Fragen bezüglich deiner Herkunft gestellt?"  
  
"Woher wir kommen. Ich konnte dem jedoch ausweichen."  
  
Bridger hatte seinen Arm um Lucas' Schultern gelegt. "Sehr gut, denn sonst hätten wir unsere ganzen Papiere wieder umschreiben müssen. Oder schlimmer, gleich wieder umziehen."  
  
"Ich habe das dann aber nicht verbockt!", protestierte Lucas.  
  
"Ja, ja, schon gut. Wir werden heute abend darüber reden. Es ist wichtig, dass wir drei alle die selbe Geschichte erzählen."  
  
"Mir brauchen sie das nicht zu sagen."  
  
"Doch, denn jetzt bin ich dein Vater und du hast nach meiner Pfeife zu tanzen.", neckte Bridger den sechzehnjährigen.  
  
"Hoffentlich schnappt die UEO bald die Kerle, denn irgendwas sagt mir, dass es recht unangenehm werden könnte für mich."  
  
"So schlimm bin ich nun auch nicht, Lucas. Keine Sorge. Du wirst sehen, die nächsten Wochen werden großartig. Auch wenn uns allen diese Wochen lieber erspart geblieben wären."  
  
******  
  
Vorsichtig sah er in das Schlafzimmer. Bridger und Westphalen schliefen noch tief und fest. "Na, klasse. Was mach ich jetzt?" Da Lucas nicht wusste, wie lange seine neuen Eltern jetzt noch an der Matratze horchen würden, nahm er sich sein Buch und ging hinunter ins Wohnzimmer, jedoch nicht ohne seine Bettdecke mit zu schleifen.  
  
Noch immer standen Kartons im Weg herum, aber seine Kinderfotos waren die ersten, die an der Wand hingen. Kristin war richtig überwältigt gewesen. So ein niedlicher Spatz, hatte sie gesagt und wollte ihn gleich knuddeln. Zum Glück ist er jedoch schneller gewesen. Lucas wollte nur mal wissen, woher die UEO diese Bilder hatte.  
  
Barfuß ging er im Slalom um die Kisten herum zu der ockerfarbenen Polsterecke. Bei seinem Vater gabs nur schwarzes Leder. Für die dortigen klimatischen Verhältnisse äußerst praktisch, aber hier in einer Zone, in der gerade der Herbst ordentlich um die Häuser pflügt nicht das wahre. "Au." Er war auf etwas spitzes getreten. "Heute ist mal wieder mein Glückstag!", schimpfte er. Das Buch und die Decke achtlos auf die Couch werfend hüpfte er auf einem Bein in die Küche. Wo auch immer er drauf getreten war, es hatte seine Fußsohle aufgeschnitten und er blutete nicht schlecht daraus.  
  
In der Küche nahm er gleich die gesamte Papierrolle von der Anrichte, setzte sich auf den Stuhl und betrachtete den langen Schnitt. "Toll, das sieht nicht besonders oberflächlich aus." Das war es auch nicht. Das Blut lief fröhlich aus dem langen Schnitt in seiner Sohle und tropfte auf den Küchenboden. Schnell rollte er einige Tücher von der Rolle ab und drückte diese fest auf die Wunde. Bis zum Schlafzimmer kam er nicht mehr hoch. Sein Fuß hatte bereits angefangen zu schmerzen. Bevor er jetzt aber sich weiter den Kopf zerbrach, wie er hoch kommen sollte, versuchte er es erst einmal mit rufen. "Entschuldigt, dass ich den morgendlichen Frieden störe, aber ich glaube es ist nötig, dass sich einer um mich kümmert, da ich Hilfe benötige!" Als Lucas eine Tür hörte, verstummte er.  
  
Im Morgenmantel kam Kristin die Treppe runtergeschlurft. Ihre Augen waren vom Schlaf geschwollen.  
  
"Einen wunderschönen guten morgen, Doktor!", wünschte Lucas als sie in die Küche blinzelte. Dann sah sie das blutdurchdrängte Tuch und die rote Pfütze direkt vor Lucas. "Um Himmels willen. Was hast du gemacht?" Sie kam sofort zu ihm gelaufen und besah sich das Unheil genauer.  
  
"Bin auf irgendwas spitzes getreten." Durch die Zähne zog er Luft ein, denn die Berührungen Kristins taten heftig weh.  
  
Sie rollte frische Küchentücher von der Papierrolle. "Drück das ganz fest drauf, ich hole schnell etwas Verbandszeug und wecke Nathan."  
  
"Ist gut. Dann wart ich mal, kann ja nicht weglaufen."  
  
"Du findest das wohl komisch?", fragte sie mit bösem Blick.  
  
"Nein überhaupt nicht. Es ist jedoch besonders typisch für mich, dass ich mich in einem unachtsamen Moment auf die dümmste Art und Weise verletze. Passiert mir ständig. Seit der Sea Quest zwar nicht mehr so oft, aber dennoch ist mein besonderes Talent nicht versiegt."  
  
"Talent nennst du das also. Ich bin gleich wieder zurück. Das muss genäht werden, ich habe aber nicht die nötigen Instrumente hier." Schon war sie wieder nach oben verschwunden.  
  
Da saß er nun. Mitten in der Küche über einer roten Pfütze seines eigenen Blutes und würde bald mehr von dieser Stadt zu sehen bekommen. Auf der Sea Quest wäre ihm das jetzt nicht passiert. Dort war um die Zeit immer jemand wach, dem er auf die Nerven gehen konnte, aber hier. Was war das nur für ein Teil, auf das er getreten ist?  
  
Bridger betrat die Küche. Er musste sich schnell angezogen haben, denn sein Hemd war auf der linken Seite. "Geht es dir soweit gut?", fragte er besorgt.  
  
"Ja. Es geht schon. Noch ist mir nicht schwindlig, mir tut nur mein Fuß weh. Wenn ich den in die Finger kriege, der spitze Gegenstände auf dem Boden liegen lässt, auf dem ich laufe, dann gibt's ein Donnerwetter, das sich gewaschen hat."  
  
"Du hättest im Bett bleiben können."  
  
"Nein, da stinkt es noch total nach Farbe und wenn ich das Fenster aufmache, wird mir trotz Bettdecke kalt."  
  
"So, ich werde einen Druckverband anlegen, das sollte halten, bis wir in einem Krankenhaus sind." Kristin kam mit Watte, Mullbinden und Pflastern bepackt in die Küche zurück.  
  
"Ich frage nebenan nach, wo das nächste Hospital ist.", sagte Nathan.  
  
"Wäre es nicht besser, wenn ihr mir einen Krankenwagen ruft? Somit umgehen wir die Gefahr uns heillos zu verfahren und Klein-Lucas verbluten zu lassen."  
  
"Du verblutest schon nicht.", meinte Dr. Westphalen. Sie wickelte den Verband sehr fest.  
  
"Die Sauerei hier war bis vor wenigen Minuten noch mein Lebenssaft! Das bin ich, was hier unten zerfließt!"  
  
"Dennoch kannst du über diese Sauerei Witze machen, also kann es auch gar nicht so schlimm sein." Sie strich ihm liebevoll über die Wange. "Wir bringen dich jetzt in ein Krankenhaus und danach frühstücken wir ordentlich, damit dein Lebenssaft sich wieder erholen kann."  
  
"Ungefähr zehn Minuten von hier ist das nächste Hospital. Ich hab den Wagen schon vorgefahren." Bridger half Lucas auf, der seinen Arm um dessen Schultern gelegt hatte, damit er überhaupt laufen konnte. Seinen verletzten Fuß hatte er angewinkelte und hüpfte nun zur Tür. Glücklicherweise hatte er sich eine Jeans übergezogen, als er zuvor aus seinem Zimmer war. Jetzt in Unterwäsche durch die Gegend zu humpeln wäre recht peinlich gewesen.  
  
Lucas durfte sich über die gesamte Rückbank ausbreiten. Sie waren kaum aus ihrer Wohnsiedlung gefahren, als der Verband bereits durchnässt war und Bridger anhalten musste, damit Dr. Westphalen hinter zu dem Teenager konnte. Sie fand es sicherer. Der Schnitt war wohl doch tiefer als sie alle zunächst angenommen hatten.  
  
Auf dem Weg zum Hospital bekam Lucas an einer roten Ampel große Augen. "Hier gibt's ein Aquarium!" Aller Schmerz schien vergessen.  
  
"Tatsächlich." Nathan warf einen kurzen Blick zur Seite. "Die haben auch Delphine. Siehst du?"  
  
"Meinen sie, die haben viele? Gehen wir da mal rein?", fragte Lucas aufgeregt.  
  
"Nein.", unterbrach Kristin die Unterhaltung barsch. "Erst müssen wir deinen Fuss verarzten lassen, danach bezweifle ich, dass du sofort in der Gegend herumtollen kannst. Und herum spritzenden Delphinen kommst du gleich gar nicht zu nahe!"  
  
"Wie es Darwin wohl geht?" Mit gesenktem Blick saß Lucas nun wieder da. Sie fuhren bereits wieder, also gab es auch keinen Grund weiterhin zum Fenster hinaus zu sehen. Wenn er seinen Computer hätte, könnte Lucas sich damit beschäftigen, aber ihm wurde verboten auch nur einmal einem Internetfähigem Gerät zu nahe zu kommen. Die Gefahr war einfach zu groß  
  
"Dem geht es bestimmt blendend. Spielt den ganzen Tag mit anderen Delphinen und frisst die Fischbestände des Ozeans leer. Sobald wir wieder auf dem Boot sind, müssen wir ihn zuerst auf Diät setzen.", lächelte Bridger in den Rückspiegel.  
  
"Ist alles in Ordnung.", fragte Dr. Westphalen.  
  
"Ja, mir geht's gut."  
  
"Wenn dir schlecht wird, Lucas, dann musst du mir das sagen."  
  
"Mach ich."  
  
"Wie weit müssen wir noch, Nathan? Mir gehen langsam die Verbände aus. Das ist alles komplett durchgeblutet."  
  
"Wir sind fast da. Dort vorne, das muss es sein. Ein großes weißes Gebäude mit roten Fensterrahmen.", antwortete Bridger, während er auf den Parkplatz des Hospitals fuhr. Er parkte den Wagen nahe des Einganges, damit Lucas nicht mehr so weit laufen musste.  
  
"Hoffentlich nehmen die ihn sofort dran, ich habe bereits einen fürchterlichen Hunger.", sagte er, als sie zur Anmeldung gingen.  
  
******  
  
Anm: Vielen lieben Dank für die positive Resonanz von Coming Home! @Lucy: die Sturheit von Lucas ist eine spontane Entwicklung gewesen. Klar gibt es eine Fortsetzung, die war so oder so geplant nur jetzt wird es eben etwas spannender... hoffe ich mal. Aber ich weiß nicht, ob Bridger einfach so mit ihm mit wäre. Was würde dann aus Michael und Robert? Ach und keine Sorge; Ben mag ich persönlich auch sehr gerne und deshalb werde ich den garantiert irgendwo mit einbauen nicht nur in bereits vorüberlegten Geschichten.  
  
@Samusa: Danke für die unterhaltsamen Mails!  
  
Das Ende hier ist ziemlich abgehackt, nicht wahr? Aber ich wollte nicht zu den Details im Krankenhaus gehen. Schon allein aus dem Grund, da ich keine Ahnung von Medizin habe. So besonders ist die Story auch nicht. Mir fehlt hier irgendwie schon beim schreiben etwas. Trotzdem hoffe ich, dass der ein oder andere seine Freuden daran haben wird. Ach und das beißwütige Tier von Lucas ist eine Nagetierart Australiens. Bei mir ist sein Vater Australier, werdet ihr in anderen Geschichten noch sehen. Dort ist es möglich mit einer Genehmigung diese Tiere zu Hause zu halten. Leben 3 - 4 Jahre, also auch keine ewige Verpflichtung. Leider ist mir entfallen wie die Dinger heißen. Aber ich fand die so putzig und ständig haben die zugebissen oder gekratzt. ^^ 


	2. Der erste Schultag

Anm: Danke für die Reviews!!! @Samusa: Durch deine Mails bin ich jetzt voll auf den Geschmack von Happening gekommen. ^^ Das wirst du hier in diesem Kapitel recht schnell finden, wo ich das verwendet habe.  
  
@Lucy: Nach wie vor glaube ich, dass immer noch etwas fehlt. 'grübel' ist einfach nicht mein Ding die erste Staffel. Aber ich hoffe hier mal eine grundlegende Frage geklärt zu haben. Und es wird noch weitergehen! Leider sind meine ganzen Ideen bisher nur Absatz aber nicht Kapitelfüllend.  
  
Ach, ich laber euch jetzt noch etwas zu bevor ihr loslegen könnt. ^^ Auf das nächste Chappy müsst ihr etwas länger warten, denn ich werde jetzt die nächsten Tage an meinen Überraschungsstories arbeiten. 'breit grinst' jaaahhhaaa. Da gibt's was feines. Die erste ist schon fertig und somit habe ich schon verraten, dass es mehrere sind.  
  
Habe ich schon erwähnt, dass ich es hasse mir Namen auszudenken? Hier in dem Chappy waren es sogar mehrere!!! Für Lenny habe ich noch nicht einmal einen Familiennamen, wenn der aber weiterhin zu einem Hauptchara wird, dann ... komme ich wohl nicht umhin. 'Kopf hängen lässt' Wie nenne ich den nur? Oh und ich habe den ersten Teil hier überhaupt nichts großartiges mit Familie. ^^ Hähä, ist irgendwie der erste Schulttag geworden. So könnte ich das Kapitel auch nennen. Genau! Das Kapitel hat jetzt einen besseren Namen als 2. Nun ist aber Schluß. Ihr bekommt hier ja noch einen Klaps mit meinem Gelaber.  
  
******  
  
Vor dem länglichem Gebäude aus rotem Backstein hatten sich die verschiedensten Gruppen von Teenagern versammelt. Sie lachten und erzählten sich von ihren Erlebnissen des vergangenen Wochenendes.  
  
"Soll ich noch mit rein kommen?"  
  
"Nein, ich schaff das schon!" Lucas öffnete die Autotür.  
  
"Denk daran. Es darf keiner merken, dass du ihnen weit über bist.", ermahnte Bridger.  
  
"Mittlerweile habe ich es kapiert.", sagte Lucas genervt.  
  
"Das weiß ich. Doch ich kenne dich auch bereits eine Zeit lang. Wenn es darauf ankommt springst du immer wieder über deinen Schatten." Bridger machte ein kurze Pause. "Du solltest dich selbst mal dabei sehen. Diese Verwandlung vom Teenager zum brillianten Genie ist erschreckend und in diesem Fall wäre sie sogar verräterisch. Reiß dich also zusammen!"  
  
"Ich werde dran denken. Kann ich jetzt gehen? Ich kenne mich hier überhaupt nicht aus und muss erst einmal alles auskundschaften. Außerdem habe ich diese doofen Krücken hier."  
  
"Na gut. Ich hole dich heute Nachmittag nach der Arbeit wieder ab."  
  
Lucas stieg aus dem Wagen und humpelte auf den Krücken dem Schultor entgegen. Der Schnitt war tief, aber nicht besonders schlimm gewesen. Die Fäden sollten erst in eineinhalb Wochen gezogen werden. Bis dahin musste er seinen Fuß schonen. Ihm wäre es lieber gewesen einen Computer zum Zeitvertreib zu besitzen, doch es war dafür gesorgt worden, dass sich im ganzen Haus so wenig wie möglich Technologie auf Computerbasis befand. Niemand wollte das Risiko eingehen, Lucas Bastelmöglichkeiten zur Verfügung zu stellen. Dabei hätte ihm das mehr als nur gefallen. Wer weiß, was dabei wieder raus gekommen wäre.  
  
Er hatte es die wenigen Stufen ins Innere des Gebäudes geschafft. Sehr gut, dachte er bei sich, wo war nun das Sekretariat?  
  
"Ja, hallo." Plötzlich stand Lenny hinter ihm.  
  
"Lenny! Hi.", Lucas war erleichtert. Zumindest kannte er schon mal jemanden an der Schule.  
  
"Oh, du bist also derjenige gewesen, der Samstag morgen einen Ausflug ins Krankenhaus machen musste.", sagte Lenny mit einem kurzen Blick auf die Krücken. "Was hast du gemacht?"  
  
"Scherben eines Bilderrahmens sind mir zum Verhängnis geworden. Lagen im Wohnzimmer noch zwischen den Umzugskarton. Anscheinend hat es niemand für nötig befunden diese wegzuräumen. Kann ja nur ein armer Kerl wie ich drauf treten. Was macht das schon."  
  
"Oh, hoffentlich tut es nicht so weh."  
  
"Es geht. Für Notfälle haben wir genügend Schmerzmittel." Worauf sich Lucas verlassen konnte. Die Hälfte von Dr. Westphalens Gepäck waren Arzneimittel gewesen. Bridger nannte es Diskussionen, die er bereits deswegen mit ihr geführt hatte, doch Lucas kannte diese Art von Gesprächen unter dem Wort Streit. Schließlich konnte er durch seine Eltern bereits reichlich Erfahrung in dieser Hinsicht sammeln.  
  
"Dein Vater hatte bei Freunden meiner Eltern nach einem nahe gelegenem Hospital gefragt. Nun, du kannst dir sicherlich vorstellen, dass es kein besseres Happening für unsere Gegend geben kann, als neue Nachbarn. Außerdem leben die Leute bei uns von Ratsch und Tratsch.", grinste Lenny. "Pass also auf, welches Mädchen du mit nach Hause bringst und vor allem wie oft."  
  
"Von Privatsphäre wohl keine Spur?"  
  
"Nein, wo denkst du hin? Die kennen das Wort nicht einmal."  
  
"Lenny, kannst du mir helfen? Ich habe keine Ahnung wo ich meine erste Stunde habe. Ich weiß noch nicht einmal was ich habe. Im Sekretariat soll ich angeblich einen Stundenplan bekommen."  
  
"Komm mit." Lenny winkte, während er selbst schon loslief. Der Bursche musste ununterbrochen unter Aufputschmitteln stehen, dachte Lucas bei sich. Schlimmer als Krieg. Der hatte zumindest ab und an mal seine schlechten Zeiten oder wollte seine Ruhe. Aber jemanden, der nur fröhlich war, dem war er noch nicht begegnet. Naja, solange kannte er Lenny nun auch noch nicht um das mit Sicherheit zu sagen.  
  
"Gehst du immer so vollbepackt wie vor einem großem Urlaub in die Schule?", fragte Lucas mit einem Blick auf die Tasche in Lenny's Hand.  
  
"Nur wenn ich anschließend Training habe. Ich bin in der Basketballmannschaft unserer Schule."  
  
"Du spielst Basketball? Ich dachte immer, alle Welt will in die Footballmannschaft."  
  
Lenny verdrehte die Augen. "Nicht wenn das Team so schlecht ist, wie unseres."  
  
"Sind ja tolle Aussichten. Liegt es am Trainer?"  
  
"Du, keine Ahnung. Soll ich dir meine Meinung sagen? Das sind alles nur hirnlose Idioten, die noch nicht einmal so ein Spiel auf die Reihe bekommen."  
  
Sie waren vor dem Sekretariat angekommen. Vor der gläsernen Tür hatte sich eine kleine Schar Schüler gebildet. "Klasse. Ich mit meinen Krücken habe da auch volle Erfolgsaussichten vor Unterrichtsbeginn rein zu kommen."  
  
"Pass auf meine Sachen auf und warte hier auf mich, dann übernehme ich das für dich.", bot Lenny an. Er packte seinen Rucksack wie seine Sporttasche zu Lucas' Füßen.  
  
"Es gibt noch Menschlichkeit in der Welt, ist ja toll.", lachte Lucas.  
  
"Klar doch. Sag mal, wie heißt du eigentlich mit Nachnamen. Lucas gibt es viele an dieser Schule."  
  
"Bridger.", antwortete Lucas nach einer längeren Pause. Lenny verschwand daraufhin im Getümmel. Die UEO war ja auch besonders einfallsreich. Er und Dr. Westphalen mussten ihre Namen ändern, aber der Captain hieß weiterhin Bridger. Als würde jemand sie so nicht finden können. Er wusste aus seinen Hackabenteuern, dass man so erst recht jemanden leichter fand. Aber nun gut, sollten sie machen. Ihn kam das ganze hier sowieso noch recht unwirklich vor.  
  
Also echt. Lucas Wolenczak in einer High School! Niemals hätte er sich träumen lassen eine Schule wieder von ihnen betrachten zu müssen. Viel schöner wäre es gewesen diesen Einrichtungen mit ihren infantilen Lehren für immer und ewig den Rücken zu zu kehren. Wieso konnten sie ihn nicht in ein College stecken? Da ist das Niveau um einiges höher. Hier sind nur pubertierende Halbwüchsige.  
  
"Da bin ich schon wieder. Du hast die ersten drei Stunden mit mir."  
  
"Und was?", fragte Lucas als er den Zettel entgegen nahm.  
  
"Doppelstunde Mathe bei unserem schlimmsten Lehrer. Bei dem musst du aufpassen. Ist echt hinterher. Ständig Hausaufgaben und jede Woche Leistungsnachweise." Lenny schulterte seinen Rucksack und die Tasche. Langsam gingen sie zu ihrem Klassenzimmer.  
  
"Besser kann man einen Montag nicht beginnen." Lucas versuchte nicht sehr begeistert zu klingen, bezweifelte jedoch, dass ihm das gelang. Eigentlich liebte er Mathematik, aber wer weiß mit was für billigen Kram er sich hier abgeben musste.  
  
"Bist du gut in Mahte?", fragte Lenny.  
  
"Seh ich so aus?"  
  
"Keine Ahnung.", grinste Lenny. "Also, ich rate einfach mal. Du bist darin genauso gut wie ich."  
  
"Und das heißt?"  
  
"Grottenschlecht." Beide Jungen lachten. In dem Klassenzimmer, das sie nun betraten, waren schon einige Schüler eingetroffen. Lenny begrüßte sie mit einem fröhlichen Hi, als er durch den Türbogen ging.  
  
"Komm, da hinten am Fenster sind zwei Plätze. Da sitz ich immer mit meinen Kumpels."  
  
Lucas folgte seinem neuen Freund einfach durch die Tischreihen. Viele der Schüler sahen ihm neugierig nach. Es dauerte auch nicht lange bis zwei andere Jungs zu ihnen traten, kaum dass Lucas endlich Platz genommen hatte. Seinen Fuß streckte er aus, damit die Sohle mit der Verletzung geschont wurde.  
  
"Hast du die Hausaufgaben für heute? Mir fehlt bei der zweiten Aufgabe was. Ich bin einfach nicht dahinter gestiegen.", fragte ein blonder Junge Lenny.  
  
"Du, moment mal. Gleich. Lucas, brauchst du einen zweiten Stuhl für deinen Fuß?", sagte Lenny und blickte bereits wild im Klassenzimmer umher.  
  
"Nein, es geht schon.", antwortete Lucas. Langsam kam ihm die Hilfe von Lenny doch etwas spanisch vor. Selbst seine Mutter war in ihrer solidarischen Stunde nicht so schlimm wie der Bursche hier. Nun gut, die Solidarität von Mutter Wolenczak reichte auch nur zum Scheck für die armen Kinder in Afrika.  
  
"Nicht wundern, der opfert sich immer so für Verletzte und Leidende auf.", sagte der andere Junge, der gerade zu ihnen getreten war. Er war asiatischer Abstammung und hielt Lucas seine Hand hin. "Hi, ich bin Nen."  
  
"Hallo, Lucas.", erwiderte Lucas und schüttelte Nens Hand.  
  
"Chis, hi.", stellte sich nun auch der andere vor, der Probleme mit seinen Hausaufgaben hatte.  
  
Lenny stand auf einmal mit einem weiteren Stuhl neben Lucas. "Hier, meinst du der geht?"  
  
Lucas konnte nicht umhin, als sich die Hände vors Gesicht zu schlagen. "Es geht schon, danke. Ich brauche keinen extra Stuhl."  
  
"Dann eben nicht." Lenny knallte den Stuhl einfach in eine Ecke. Es schepperte heftig. Einige der Mädchen aus der ersten Reihe sahen neugierig nach hinten. Aber nicht nur wegen des Kraches, sondern auch um den gutaussehenden Neuen zu betrachten.  
  
"So, wer möchte meine total falschen Aufgaben abschreiben?" Lenny war auf seinen Stuhl geglitten. Aus seinem Rucksack holte er einige ziemlich zerfledderte Blätter.  
  
"Von wegen total falsch. Kannst du mir mal sagen, wie du auf diese Lösung kommst?" Chris zog sich einen Stuhl heran und setzte sich zu Lenny an den Tisch. Schnell schrieb er die Aufgaben ab.  
  
"So geht das jede Stunde.", meinte Nen zu Lucas.  
  
"Du hast keine Probleme?", fragte Lucas.  
  
"Doch, aber ich beiß mich da lieber selbst durch. Wer weiß, welche tollen Formeln Lenny wieder benutzt hat. Der alte Mour meckert dann bloß wieder rum." Nen setze sich neben Lucas.  
  
"Wenn die Formeln was bringen, warum denn nicht? Später stellt sich raus, dass wir hier ein Mathegenie sitzen haben. Seine neuen Formeln sind weitaus besser als die herkömmlichen.", witzelte Lucas.  
  
"Ach, der hat doch keine neuen Formeln. Sein Vater ist Matheprof an der hiesigen Uni. Der kennt natürlich bessere Lösungsmöglichkeiten als das was wir hier lernen. Aber Mr. Mour hat da was dagegen. Die beiden bekommen sich bei den Tests immer in die Haare deswegen."  
  
So war das also. "Und mir erzählst du, du wärst grottenschlecht.", warf Lucas empört tuend Lenny vor.  
  
"Bin ich auch. Wenn mein Vater mich nicht ständig zum pauken drillen würde, kämen bei mir nur die schlechtesten Noten heraus. Oh, der Teufel ist da."  
  
Chris warf sämtliche Stifte hin und drehte zur Tafel herum. "Ich habe noch nicht alles gehabt.", fluchte er.  
  
Zur Tür kam ein Mann Mitte vierzig herein. Sein weißes Haar war bereits leicht licht geworden und auf seinem Rücken zeigte sich ein beginnender Buckel ab. Er trug einen braunen Tweedanzug, der ihn um mindestens zehn Jahre älter machte. Unter dem linken Arm hatte er mehrere Bücher geklemmt. Als er vor dem Pult angekommen war, stellte er seine braune Ledertasche darauf ab, die Bücher legte er bis auf eines daneben. "Guten morgen, meine Herrschaften." Er blickte über die schmalen Ränder seiner Brille durch die Klasse, als er bei Lucas ankam, blieb sein Blick auf ihm haften. "Sind sie neu in der Klasse?"  
  
"Ja.", antwortete Lucas.  
  
"So, so." Er schob seine Brille über die Stirn und blätterte in einem dünnen Heft herum. "Ah, da haben wir sie ja. Wo waren sie vorher an der Schule, Mr. Bridger?", seine Stimme war rau.  
  
"In Greenfield, Wisconsin."  
  
"Ah ja... so, so. Nun, dann hätte ich ganz gerne ihren Leistungsstand getestet. Wenn sie bitte zu mir an die Tafel kommen würden."  
  
"Kann ich das nicht auch von hier machen?"  
  
"Wollen sie die Leistung verweigern?", fragte Mr. Mour streng.  
  
"Nein, Sir, das will er nicht. Sie würden auch nicht mit Krücken vorne an der Tafel zurecht kommen und wären heilfroh, wenn sie erst einmal sitzen.", als Lenny dies sagte, fiel der Blick des Lehrers auf die Krücken, welche neben Lucas am Boden lagen.  
  
"Dann werden wir es so machen. Ich schreibe eine einfache Gleichung an die Tafel und sie werden mir sagen, wie sie gedenken diese zu lösen." Schon hatte er ein Stück weißer Kreide in der Hand und kritzelte eine Aufgabe aus dem Buch an die Tafel.  
  
Die Gleichung war ziemlich banal und Lucas ertappte sich dabei, wie er sofort die Lösung sagen wollte, aber rechtzeitig schaltete sich Bridger in sein Hirn ein und ermahnte ihn nochmals, niemanden zu zeigen, dass er ihm über war. Er sollte lieber das Gegenteil sein.  
  
"Was ist? Können sie diese Aufgabe etwa nicht lösen?", drängte der Lehrer als Lucas nichts sagte.  
  
"Tut mir leid, aber ich glaube, so weit waren wir noch nicht." In Lucas krampfte sich alles zusammen. Wie konnte er nur?  
  
"Sie glauben es? Sind sie sich sicher, dass sie nicht im Unterricht geschlafen haben? Das ist eine Aufgabe wie sie bereits zwei Jahrgangsstufen unter ihnen auf dem Lehrplan stehen."  
  
"Naja, bei meiner alten Schule nahm man das wohl nicht so genau.", sagte Lucas Schulter zuckend. "Mit dem Lehrplan."  
  
"Da sie neu sind, werde ich heute noch einmal davon absehen. Leihen sie sich von einem ihrer Klassenkameraden die Unterlagen aus und holen sie den Stoff nach! Ich möchte sie auch darum bitten etwas mehr Respekt dem Lehrkörper gegenüber zu zeigen. Bei mir kann es schnell zu einem Unglück kommen. Dies können ihnen ihre Kolleginnen und Kollegen hier in der Klasse bestätigen. Besonders der junge Mann rechts von ihnen."  
  
Lenny grinste frech, er wusste genau, dass er damit gemeint war.  
  
*****  
  
"Wie war die Schule?", fragte Dr. Westphalen lächelnd als Lucas und Bridger das Haus betraten.  
  
"Ganz toll."  
  
"Oh, das hört sich gar nicht gut an."  
  
Bridger musste grinsen. "Als er ins Auto stieg ist gleich einer seiner Lehrer zu mir gerannt und hat unbedingt mit mir sprechen müssen."  
  
"Hast du etwas angestellt?", fragte Kristin besorgt.  
  
"Nur, was mir aufgetragen wurde. Mich blöd zu stellen, als wäre ich das Dümmste was es gibt. Einfach das genaue Gegenteil von mir selbst zu sein.", meckerte der Teenager. "Haben sie schon mal bei etwas, das sie lieben so tun müssen als hätten sie von all dem keine Ahnung? Es ist die Hölle!"  
  
"Nicht das ich wüsste." Sie lächelte. Der arme Lucas. Für ihn musste es heute wirklich schwer gewesen sein. Das junge Genie prahlte manchmal recht gerne mit seiner Intelligenz.  
  
"Wir sollen uns darum kümmern, dass unser Kind seine Lücken in seinen Kenntnissen der Mathematik füllt und vielleicht ein wenig an seinem Benehmen arbeiten. Er hat sich zwar nicht daneben benommen, aber ihm schien es wohl nicht schwer zu fallen, anderen zu wiedersprechen." Nathan hing seine Jacke an die Garderobe.  
  
"Meine Lücken.", zischte Lucas, als er an Dr. Westphalen auf seinen Krücken vorbeiging.  
  
Sie musste lachen. "Na solange du keine bösen Briefe mit nach Hause bringst. Komm in die Küche, das Essen ist fertig."  
  
"Was gibt es?", fragte Lucas in die Luft schnuppernd.  
  
"Kartoffelauflauf. Hey, verzieh nicht gleich das Gesicht, solange du es nicht probiert hast."  
  
"Ich muss nur gerade an die Aufläufe meiner Mutter denken. Die sind immer in die Hose gegangen."  
  
"Setz dich hin und iss! Ich bin eine hervorragende Köchin. Keiner meiner Töchter hat sich jemals beschwert."  
  
"Weil sie Angst hatten, sie könnten enterbt werden. Ist doch wohl klar."  
  
"Du, werd bloß nicht frech!", sagte Dr. Westphalen als sie Lucas den Teller hinstellte.  
  
"Bekomme ich nichts? Ich habe auch viel geschuftet heute.", beschwerte sich Bridger.  
  
"Der eine will mein Essen nicht und der andere schreit regelrecht danach." Nun stellte Kristin auch Nathan einen Teller mit köstlich duftendem Kartoffelauflauf hin. "Wie war dein erster Arbeitstag?"  
  
Nathan hatte sich einen großen Löffel des Auflaufes in den Mund geschoben. "Nicht übel. Nur auf Dauer kann ich in keinem Büro sitzen. Das ist nicht so ganz das richtige für mich."  
  
"Wie die Schule für mich!", sagte Lucas.  
  
Bridger legte die Gabel zur Seite und zog etwas aus dem Rucksack des Teenagers, den dieser zuvor achtlos auf den Boden geworfen hatte. "Was ist das?", fragte Bridger scharf.  
  
"Sieht nach einer Zeitschrift aus." , antwortete Lucas.  
  
"Und woher hast du die?"  
  
"Was soll das?", fragte der Teenager ungläubig. "Ich habe mir die in der Pause gekauft."  
  
Nathan stand auf und zerriß die Zeitschrift. "Keine Computer, keine wissenschaftlichen Bücher oder anders, wofür man etwas mehr Verstand braucht als ein normaler Mensch. Das beinhaltet auch keine Fachzeitschriften über Computersoftware." Mit diesen Worten warf er das Heft in den Müllschlucker.  
  
"Es ist nur eine harmlose Zeitschrift gewesen!", schimpfte nun Lucas laut.  
  
"Das war es nicht! Wir haben erst gestern Abend noch darüber diskutiert und du wiedersetzt dich mir schon wieder! Keine vierundzwanzig Stunden ist es her, seit du mir versprochen hast deinen Vorlieben zu entsagen. Erkennst du denn überhaupt nicht die Gefahr?" Nathan setzte sich nicht wieder hin, sondern blieb vor dem Esstisch stehen. Dr. Westphalen war das Essen mit einem Mal vergangen, denn auch Lucas hatte sein Besteck auf den Tisch geknallt. Seine Augen strahlten blanken Hass auf den älteren Mann aus.  
  
"Deshalb hatten sie noch lange nicht das Recht mein Eigentum zu zerstören!"  
  
"Doch, denn ich habe es um dein Wohlergehen wegen getan."  
  
"Sie wollen doch nur, dass alle nach ihrer Pfeife tanzen. Diese ganze Scheiße hier soll genauso laufen wie auf einem Boot. Sie sind der Captain und haben das Sagen. Alle anderen haben still zu sein und immer zu springen, wenn der Captain ruft!"  
  
"Bitte! Könntet ihr beiden aufhören. Wir sind noch nicht mit dem Essen fertig. Solange hat Ruhe zu sein.", mischte sich jetzt doch Dr. Westphalen ein.  
  
"Danke. Mir ist das Essen vergangen." Lucas stand auf.  
  
"Du bleibst sitzen und isst auf!", befahl Kristin.  
  
"Nein, Kristin. Lass ihn nur gehen." Bridger hingegen nahm wieder am Esstisch platz. Bevor Lucas die Küche verlassen konnte, sagte er zu ihm: "Wir beide sprechen uns noch. Ich war nicht fertig. Du kannst nicht einfach so vor mir weglaufen."  
  
Augen verdrehend ging Lucas hinaus. Diese ganze Sache hier nahm mittlerweile Wolenczakse Ausmaße an. Mit seinen Eltern hatte es auch immer Streit gegeben. Da waren es zwar keine Zeitschriften, aber sehr viel anders war es nicht. Es ging jedenfalls genauso wie hier um Kleinigkeiten.  
  
"Nathan!", Kristin war entrüstet. "Findest du das in Ordnung? Es war nur eine harmlose Zeitschrift."  
  
"Das ist mir bewusst. Aber hast du dir mal überlegt in was für eine Lage wir kämen? Lucas braucht nur von mehreren Personen öfters beim Kauf einer solchen Zeitschrift beobachtet zu werden. Käme es dir nicht seltsam vor eine Person Dinge kaufen zu sehen, von der du weißt, dass sie eigentlich keine Ahnung davon hat?" Nathan aß in aller Ruhe seinen Teller leer. "Das ist wirklich gut. Kann ich noch etwas haben?"  
  
"Nein.", meinte Kristin schnippisch. "Der Rest ist für Lucas."  
  
"Meinst du er will noch etwas?"  
  
"Natürlich! Er hat doch kaum was gegessen. Der ganze Teller ist noch voll." Dr. Westphalen war ganz anders als sonst. Von ihrer freundlichen zuvorkommenden Art war nichts mehr zu sehen. "Es ist nur eine Zeitschrift gewesen! Gestern hat er den ganzen Tag gelangweilt auf dem Sofa gesessen. Ständig zappte er von einem Fernsehprogramm zum anderen und zog dabei ein Gesicht als sei gerade die ganze Computerwelt zerstört worden. Diese ganze Geschichte belastet ihn sehr, Nathan. Wir sollten ihm nicht alles verbieten. Zumindest nicht jetzt, wo er mit seiner Verletzung sowieso nicht mehr tun kann als im Haus rum zu sitzen." Sie hatte ihre Hände beschwörend auf die Bridgers gelegt.  
  
"Du willst, dass ich nochmal mit ihm rede."  
  
"Nicht sofort. Ihr beide müsst euch erst abkühlen, dann ja."  
  
Nathan beugte sich zu der Ärztin und küsste sie leidenschaftlich. "Ich habe schon ganz vergessen wie es ist, wenn man sich mit seinem Partner über die Erziehung des Sprosses uneins ist. Lucas ist so anders als Robert. Wahrscheinlich wirkt es deshalb schwieriger mit ihm klar zu kommen."  
  
Kristin lächelte. "Ich glaube nicht. Er sieht zu dir auf. Im Gegensatz zu seinem Vater hast du es garantiert leichter, denn der hat ihn ja hängen lassen. Bisher scheint er nie wirklich erfahren zu haben was es bedeutet eine Familie zu sein. Es ist alles eine Sache des Vertrauens."  
  
"Was er niemals erfahren hat." Nathans Ton drückte Hoffnungslosigkeit aus. "Darum sollten wir die Zeit hier nutzen und ihm geben, was er von seinen Eltern niemals bekam."  
  
"Jetzt gefällst du mir schon besser!" Erneut küssten sie sich.  
  
******  
  
Lucas hatte sich in seinem Zimmer auf das Bett gelegt. Neben ihm lag aufgeschlagen ein Buch, doch seit der Auseinandersetzung mit Bridger gerade eben konnte er sich einfach nicht auf die Geschichte konzentrieren. Normalerweise war Dan Brown fesselnd. Seit Commander Ford ihn mit seinem Buch "Illuminati" in eine Ecke der Brücke verfrachtet hatte, war Lucas süchtig nach diesem Autor. Durch ihn erkannte er, dass die Literatur auch anderes, als nur wissenschaftliche Abhandlungen zu bieten hatte.  
  
Wieso brachte ihn dieser Streit so aus dem Trott? Mit seinem eigenem Vater hatte er sich ständig gestritten. Nie ging es ihm so an die Nieren. "Ach, das hat doch alles keinen Sinn!", sagte Lucas zu sich selbst. Er schlug das Buch zu um es auf den Tisch zu legen.  
  
Eigentlich hatte Bridger recht. Er war selbst dabei gewesen, als Ford angeschossen wurde. Beinahe hätte es ihn selbst erwischt. Glücklicherweise war aber dem Commander nicht viel passiert, lediglich eine harmlose Fleischwunde. Der Schütze konnte kurze Zeit später auch von der UEO gestellt werden. Erschreckenderweise erzählte er ihnen alles was sie wissen wollten.  
  
Der Mann gehörte einer Untergrundorganisation an, die die Sea Quest zur Rettung all ihrer Probleme auserkoren hatten. Ziemlich bescheuert das alles. Nur Mitgliedern der Organisation ist es gestattet das Boot zu betreten, da es einzig und allein zur Verwirklichung ihrer Ziele erbaut worden war. Was diese Ziele jedoch ware, behielt der Attentäter für sich, nicht aber, dass jedes einzelne Crewmitglied der Sea Quest getötet werden sollte. Sie wussten bis ins kleinste Detail über jeden aus der Mannschaft bescheid.  
  
Da man nicht wusste, wie groß die Organisation war und wo sie ihren Hauptsitz hatte, ist die Sea Quest vorübergehend unter strenger Bewachung ins Trockendock verlegt worden. Ihre Offiziere wurden unter neuen Identitäten auf die einzelnen UEO - Staaten verteilt. Es gab keine Person die alle Aufenthaltsorte der Besatzung kennt. Die entsprechenden Unterlagen wurden auf höchster Sicherheitsstufe verwahrt.  
  
Doch nach Lucas' Ansicht war der größte Fehler, Bridger seinen Namen zu lassen. Was bezweckte die UEO nur mit dem Vorhaben? Es kann doch nicht sein, dass jeder scharf geschützt wird, aber der Captain, der ganz oben auf der Liste steht, so einfach aufzuspüren war. Erhoffte man sich dadurch eine schnellere Festnahme?  
  
Ach, es war zum Haare raufen! Lucas hätte die Kerle längst durch das Internet finden können, aber nein, er war ja noch ein kleines Kind und musste still in der Ecke sitzen.  
  
Es klopfte an seiner Tür. Er vermutete Bridger doch es war Dr. Westphalen, die mit einer dampfenden Tasse eintrat. "Ich habe dir etwas heißen Kakao gemacht."  
  
"Danke, stellen sie es dort hin." Er zeigte auf den Tisch.  
  
Kristin setzte sich neben Lucas auf das Bett. Liebevoll strich sie ihm über das Haar. "Willst du ein wenig darüber reden?"  
  
"Es gibt nichts zu bereden. Ich habe unüberlegt und egoistisch gehandelt. Der Captain hatte vollkommen recht, mich so anzufahren."  
  
"Hatte er nicht. Das weiß er genauso gut wie du.", sagte Kristin eindringlich.  
  
"Wie auch immer. Es spielt keine Rolle"  
  
"Du willst nicht reden?" Lucas schüttelte auf die Frage nur den Kopf. "Doch, eines will ich."  
  
"Was denn?"  
  
"Ich hab noch Hunger."  
  
Lachend stand Dr. Westphalen auf. "Ich bringe dir gleich etwas." 


	3. Die blaue Nacht

Anm: Diese Kapitel war überhaupt nicht geplant. Dementsprechend ist es auch geworden. Vom sprachlichen her ist es der letzte Müll, aber nun gut. Besser konnte ich es jetzt nicht mehr machen.  
  
Danke für dein Review Samusa!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
*****  
  
Er sah nochmals kurz in den Spiegel. Alles passte. War nicht einfach gewesen Bridger und Dr. Westphalen zu überreden ihn heute abend weggehen zu lassen. Zwar musste er nicht mehr auf Krücken gehen, aber die Fäden waren noch nicht gezogen. Nun es würde ihn schon nicht umbringen. Wenn er ein ganz normaler Teenager sein sollte, würde er das auch durchziehen.  
  
"Ich wusste gar nicht, dass du so edle Sachen besitzt. Das blaue Hemd steht dir ausgezeichnet.", sagte Bridger im Türrahmen zum Badezimmer lehnend.  
  
"Danke.", lächelte Lucas. "Wartet Lenny schon unten?"  
  
"Nein, noch nicht. Hier." Bridger steckte Lucas ein paar Geldscheine zu.  
  
"Nur zwanzig Dollar?" Lucas legte seine Stirn in Falten. "Davon kann ich gerade mal den Eintritt und ein Getränk bezahlen. Mit dem Einladen eines schönen Mädchens ist es damit essig."  
  
"Das reicht für dich schon."  
  
"Wissen sie was heute ein Cocktail kostet?", fragte Lucas ungläubig. "Schon allein dafür wird die Hälfte draufgehen."  
  
"Es gibt auch alkoholfreie Getränke, die wesentlich weniger kosten. Und in diesem Fall kommst du recht gut zurecht."  
  
"Wenn sie meinen." Der Teenager quetschte sich an dem älteren Mann vorbei, denn es hatte soeben geklingelt. Das würde Lenny sein.  
  
"Bis Mitternacht seid ihr aber wieder zurück.", rief Bridger ihm nach.  
  
"Hi Lucas. Bereit das Nachtleben deiner neuen Heimat kennen zu lernen?", grinste Lenny.  
  
"Aber sicher doch.", grinste Lucas zurück als er ins Auto stieg. "Warst du vorher noch mit Charlie draußen?"  
  
"Warum?"  
  
"Du hast lauter Gras in den Klamotten."  
  
Erst jetzt bemerkte Lenny die grünen Halme auf seinem Hemd und der Hose. "Verdammt, das habe ich gar nicht bemerkt. Charlie ist wieder besonders aufgekratzt gewesen." Als er die Rückstände seines Abenteuers mit Charlie von den Sachen geklopft hatte, fuhr Lenny los.  
  
"Kannst du mir nachher einige Dollar leihen? Mein Dad hat mich mit zwanzig Dollar abgespeist."  
  
"Kein sehr großes Vertrauen? Keine Sorge, ich habe genug. Damit können wir uns schon einen netten Abend machen. Chris ist hat mich gerade angerufen. Er hat einen tollen Tisch im Keller der angesagtesten Cocktailbar in der Stadt reserviert. Wir sollen uns beeilen, sonst besetzt er unsere Plätze mit hübschen Mädchen."  
  
"Großartig!"  
  
Die Bar wirkte von außen nicht besonders auffällig, mehr wie ein normales Straßencafe. Eine lange Theke befand sich im Obergeschoss auf der rechten Seite. Auf der linken waren mehrere Tische, die bereits fast alle mit jungen Nachteulen besetzt waren. Lenny lief schnurstracks auf das andere Ende des langen, schmalen Raumes zu. Dort führten Steinstufen in ein Untergeschoss. Hier war lautere Musik als oben. Die Decke war wie ein Kreuzgewölbe in einer Kirche gehalten. Dicht auf dicht standen hier die Teenager, tranken, rauchten, lachten und hatten ganz einfach ihren Spaß. Im hinteren Teil, bei der Bar legte ein DJ auf. Am Ende des Raumes war eine Art Balkon, vom dem man auf den Raum hinunter sah. Dort saß Chris und winkte ihnen zu. Vor ihm auf dem Tisch stand bereits ein großer silberner Eimer mit einer braunen Flüssigkeit, die an Cola erinnerte. Lucas und Lenny kämpften sich durch die eng stehenden Leute zum Aufgang des Balkons durch.  
  
"Da seid ihr ja endlich!", rief Chris.  
  
"Wo ist Nen?", rief Lenny zurück. Die Musik war unheimlich laut. Auch mit schreien konnten die beiden sich nur verständigen, wenn sie ihre Köpfe zusammensteckten. Lucas glitt auf die Bank. Er hatte die gesamte Bar in seinem Blickfeld.  
  
"Der kommt nicht. Hat irgendwie Streß mit seinen Alten bekommen. Hey, seht ihr die Blonde dort vorne? Ich glaube mit der werde ich mich nachher noch ein wenig amüsieren. Sie war zuvor schon mal hier und hat sich mit mir unterhalten. Also wenn die nichts von mir will, dann weiß ich auch nicht."  
  
"Na Lucas? Schon was für dich gefunden?", fragte Lenny.  
  
"Du bist gut. Ich weiß gar nicht wo ich zuerst hinsehen soll.", grinste der Angesprochene.  
  
"Hier, trinkt etwas. Sonst wird mir noch schlecht. Ich habe wegen euch bereits den halben Pott geleert.", sagte Chris. Er schob den großen Eimer von sich weg zu den anderen beiden. Lenny nahm sofort zwei der Strohhalme in den Mund und trank kräftig.  
  
"Bestellen wir uns ein paar Tequillas?", fragte Lenny. Chris nickte und winkte die Kellnerin zu sich. "Was für einen willst du Lucas, weiß oder braun?"  
  
"Das ist mir im Prinzip egal."  
  
"Gut, dann nehmen wir drei weiße.", bestellte Chris. Die Kellnerin brauchte nicht lange, bis sie die kleinen Gläser und eine Untertasse mit Zitronenhälften brachte sowie einen Salzstreuer.  
  
"Soll ich euch was sagen, Jungs? Ich habe noch nie Tequilla getrunken.", beichtete Lucas.  
  
"Kein Problem, mach einfach nach, was ich mache.", rief Chris. Er hatte sich eine der Zitronenhälfte genommen und strich damit über den Handballen beim Daumen, streute etwas Salz darauf und stieß mit Lenny und Lucas an. "Nun haut das Zeug weg!", sagte Chris und kippte sich den Tequilla in einem Stück hinunter.  
  
Lucas hatte gerade einmal einen kleinen Schluck genommen, als er das Glas schon wieder absetzen musste. Das Zeug brannte und er musste würgen.  
  
"Der erste würgt mich auch immer.", lachte Lenny und zeigte auf sein noch halb volles Glas. "Chris hat ja bereits einiges intus. Der merkt schon gar nichts mehr."  
  
Das blonde Mädchen, von dem Chris zuvor gesprochen hatte, kam mit einigen anderen Mädchen zu ihnen. "Ist bei euch der restliche Platz noch frei?"  
  
"Ja, klar. Setzt euch nur.", sagte Chris. Die Blonde setzte sich neben ihm und er legte ihr sofort den Arm um die Schultern.  
  
"Er ist eindeutig schon ganz schön prall.", meinte Lenny.  
  
"Wie kommen wir eigentlich nachher wieder nach Hause? Du kannst doch nicht mehr fahren, wenn du hier jetzt trinkst." Lucas' Verstand schien zu arbeiten. Sein schlechtes Gewissen malte sich schon die schönsten Standpauken von Bridger aus. Wenn Lenny hier genauso trank und dann solch einen Zustand wie Chris hätte, würde der ihn nicht mehr fahren können. Er selbst ja auch nicht, wenn er weiterhin einen Schluck nach dem anderen nahm.  
  
"Kein Problem. Meistens nehme ich dann immer ein Taxi. Den Wagen kann ich morgen noch holen. Mach dir da mal keine Gedanken. Rutsch lieber etwas. Die Süße da will neben mich." Zwischen Lucas und Lenny quetschte sich eine der Freundinnen von Chris' Eroberung. Sie begann ohne Scheu mit Lenny zu quatschen. Lucas selbst saß ganz am Rand. Ihm gegenüber waren noch zwei weitere Freundinnen der Blondine, doch beide schienen mehr von dem Treiben auf der unteren Ebene angetan als von Lucas. Ihm sollte es recht sein. Keine der beiden war nach seinem Geschmack, daher störte es ihn nicht so.  
  
Chris hatte inzwischen eine weitere Tequillarunde bestellt. Dieses Mal auch für die Mädchen. Der Pott, den er zuvor fast alleine getrunken hatte, war durch die vielen Leute leer. Doch Lenny schaffte dem Abhilfe indem er für alle Cocktails jeder Geschmacksrichtung bestellte. Der zweite Tequilla ging schlechter als der erste runter. Erneut würgte es Lucas und als er das Glas abstellte merkte er schon die ersten Schwindelanfälle. Neben ihm knutschte Lenny wild mit seiner neuen Freundin.  
  
Wo Chris hin war konnte er nicht sagen. Zumindest fehlte auch seine Blondine. Lucas nippte die ganze Zeit an seinem Cocktail und bewegte sich im Takt der Musik. Die beiden Mädchen vor ihm fingen an die Lieder mitzusingen. Nicht lange und er sang mit ihnen. Zwischendrin hielt es sie nicht auf ihren Plätzen und sie tanzten, aber meistens saßen sie an ihrem Tisch.  
  
Chris kam wie von der Tarantel gestochen angelaufen. "Lenny versteck dich!", rief er. Doch nur Lucas hörte ihn. Chris wurde grob von einem hübschen Mädchen weggestoßen. Lucas kannte sie. Sie war auf der selben Schule wie er. Er war sich nicht ganz sicher, aber er glaubte, dass sie zu den Cheerleadern gehörten. Ihre Augen waren zu Schlitzen verengt. Sie nahm eines der noch vollen Cocktailgläser der Mädchen Lucas' gegenüber und kippte es über Lenny und seiner Beschäftigung. Der sah ganz erschrocken auf. "Baby! Was machst du denn hier?"  
  
"Du verdammter Schuft! Hast nichts als Weiber und Saufen im Kopf. Mit mir wolltest du heute abend nicht weggehen, statt dessen besäufst du dich mit deinen Kumpels und legst eine Schlampe nach der anderen flach!"  
  
Lenny schob sich an Lucas vorbei. "Hör zu, ich kann dir alles erklären." Es klatschte recht lauft auf, als er seine Ohrfeige bekam.  
  
"Lass es. Ich will es nicht hören.", zischte sie, dann drehte sie sich herum und verschwand. Auf Lenny's Wange bildete sich ein roter Abdruck von der Hand des Mädchens.  
  
"Chris. Wir brauchen noch mal `nen Tequilla.", sagte Lenny matt. Schlecht gelaunt ließ er sich neben Lucas wieder auf die Bank sinken.  
  
"Wer war das?", fragte Lucas.  
  
"Meine Freundin. Obwohl es jetzt wohl meine Exfreundin sein wird."  
  
"Das wusste ich gar nicht."  
  
"Nein, wir sind noch nicht so lange zusammen gewesen."  
  
Chris kam mit den Tequillas. "Haut weg das Zeug."  
  
Lenny hielt sein Glas hoch. "Jo, lasst uns diese Nacht und all unsere Sorgen in Flüssigem ertränken!"  
  
******  
  
Als das Vidlink klingelte sprang Bridger nervös auf. Schnell schaltete er es ein. "Lucas! Wo verdammt noch mal steckst du."  
  
"Tut mir leid. Ähm.. ist es möglich das mich," er machte eine Pause und sah zur Seite. "oder besser uns, jemand abholt? Lenny ist ziemlich dicht, der kann keinen Schritt mehr tun. Der liegt hier zu meinen Füßen. Sein Mageninhalt liegt bereits auf dem Bürgersteig weiter hinten. Außerdem bin ich auch nicht mehr in so guter Verfassung, dass ich fahren könnte."  
  
"Ich hole euch. Wo steckt ihr?", fragte Bridger nun weniger böse. Er rechnete es Lucas hoch an, dass dieser bei ihm anrief und bat ihn abzuholen. Robert hatte dies nie getan. Statt dessen nahm dieser es eher in Kauf mal im Graben zu landen.  
  
"Irgendwo in der Stadt. Hier ist ein großer Brunnen und nicht weit davon entfernt eine größere Busstation. Moment mal, da ist ein Straßenschild. Ich geh mal schnell gucken, was da drauf steht." Als Lucas aus dem Bild lief, sah Bridger wie sehr der Teenager bemüht war sein Gleichgewicht zu halten. Er hoffte, dieser würde nicht über seine eigenen Füße stolpern. Es dauerte eine Weile bis der Junge zurück kam.  
  
"Da stand Maxwell Place."  
  
"Gut, das finde ich. Bleib wo du bist, Lucas. Ich bin gleich da." Bridger deaktivierte das Vidlink.  
  
"War das Lucas?", fragte Kristin. Nathan hatte sie bereits ins Bett geschickt gehabt, als Lucas eine Stunde nach Mitternacht immer noch nicht da war. Er hatte ihr versprochen gehabt, sie zu wecken, sobald er da wäre. Nun stand sie da mit tiefen Ringen unter den Augen und im rosa Satinnachthemd. Ein Anblick, der Nathan gefallen könnte, würde er nicht zwei betrunkene Teenager aus der Stadt holen müssen.  
  
"Ja. Ich werde ihn holen gehen."  
  
"Ist etwas passiert?"  
  
Er küsste sie auf die Stirn. "Nein. Er ist nur ziemlich angetrunken. Dabei habe ich ihm extra wenig Geld mitgegeben."  
  
"Na toll. Man sollte meinen jemand mit seiner Intelligenz wäre in dieser Hinsicht vernünftiger." Kristin verdrehte die Augen.  
  
"Vernunft und Intelligenz sind zwei verschiedene Dinge. Lucas fehlte es an dem einem nicht, das ist richtig, aber von dem anderen hat er genauso wenig Ahnung, wie viele andere in seinem Alter auch. Ich hoffe nur, er kotzt mir jetzt nicht das Auto voll."  
  
"Oh, genau. Wir reden hier und der arme Junge ist dort draußen irgendwo. Los, nun geh schon!"  
  
*******  
  
Lucas hatte die letzte Nacht dann kaum geschlafen. Als er zu Hause war ist er ziemlich todmüde ins Bett gefallen, doch schlafen konnte er nicht. Ihm gingen ständig die Bilder der Nacht durch den Kopf. Doch er musste zwischendrin mal geschlafen haben, denn als er auf die Uhr sah, waren bereits drei Stunden vergangen. Zum Morgengrauen hin stellte sich auch noch eine leichte Übelkeit und penetranter Schwindel bei ihm ein. Hinter seiner Stirn stach es heftig wie mit tausend Nadeln einpieksend.  
  
Irgendwann war er dann doch eingeschlafen und als er wieder aufwachte, schien die Sonne in sein Bett. Er wälzte sich noch ein paar Mal hin und her, aber er konnte nicht mehr schlafen. Kurz entschlossen stand er auf. Es schien keiner von seinen Scheineltern wach zu sein. Hatte Bridger ihm gestern abend noch eine Standpauke gehalten? Er wusste es nicht.  
  
"Guten morgen! Schon den Rausch ausgeschlafen?" Plötzlich stand Bridger hinter ihm und er zuckte erschrocken zusammen. "Ganz ruhig. Wenn du noch nicht richtig wach bist, solltest du wieder ins Bett gehen."  
  
"Sind sie sauer?", fragte Lucas argwöhnisch.  
  
"Sauer? Nein, nur enttäuscht. Ich dachte es sei eindeutig gewesen, dass ich kein sinnloses Besäufnis von dir erwartet hätte. Außerdem solltest du bereits um Mitternacht zurück sein und nicht um halb vier. Aber darüber reden wir später. Spring lieber unter die Dusche. Du riechst nämlich noch ziemlich.", riet ihm der ältere Mann.  
  
Lucas ließ sich das nicht zweimal sagen. Er hatte Bridger gegenüber ein schlechtes Gewissen. Schnell war er unter der Dusche verschwunden. Irgendwie schaffte er es jedoch nicht, die richtige Temperatur für sein Wasser einzustellen. Zu allem Überfluss hielt er auf einmal auch noch das Drehelement für das kalte Wasser in der Hand. "Alles Schrott hier drinnen.", fluchte er.  
  
Nach der Dusche fühlte er sich wesentlich frischer und auch sauberer. Er hatte zweimal mit Bridgers Mundwasser gespült, damit auch ja alle Restgerüche beseitigt waren. Aus der Küche drang der duftende Geruch von frisch gebrühten Kaffe.  
  
"Morgen.", erklang auch schon Kristins fröhliche Stimme.  
  
"Sind die selbst gebacken?", fragte Lucas auf die Brötchen zeigend während er sich hinsetzte.  
  
"Nicht ganz. Der Teig war schon fertig."  
  
"Trotzdem sind sie gut.", meinte Bridger und nahm sich ein zweites. Sein erstes hatte er gierig mit Marmelade bestrichen runter geschlungen.  
  
"Machen sie schon das Mittagessen?", fragte Lucas, da aus dem Topf auf dem Herd schon ein Duft herüber wehte, der ihm das Wasser im Mund zusammen laufen ließ.  
  
"Ich habe einen Eintopf geplant, doch der braucht ziemlich lange, deshalb habe ich jetzt schon begonnen." Sie setzte sich zu ihnen und gemeinsam aßen sie ihr Frühstück. Als Lucas fertig war, stellte er seinen Teller in die Spüle, wo mehrere Möhren drinnen lagen. "Du kannst sie alle schälen und in kleinen Stückchen hier rein tun.", sagte Dr. Westphalen als sie neben ihn trat und den fragenden Blick in seinem Gesicht sah, weil sie ihm einen leeren Topf hinstellte.  
  
"Ich?", fragte Lucas ungläubig.  
  
"Genau. Du kannst ruhig etwas helfen. Deine Verletzung ist fast verheilt, also gibt es auch keine Notwendigkeit mehr den Fuß zu schonen."  
  
"Hier bitte." Bridger hielt ihm ein Gerät zum Schälen hin, dabei grinste er breit.  
  
"Macht euch nur über mich lustig." Lucas griff eine der Möhren aus der Spüle. Langsam begann er diese zu schälen. Die erste ging noch, aber bei der anderen sah es aus als wäre sie angesäbelt worden, wie splitterndes Holz.  
  
"Gib mal her, du musst das ganz anders machen. Siehst du. Bei mir ist alles glatt." Kristin gab ihm die Möhre und den Schäler zurück.  
  
"Bei mir klappt das nicht.", meckerte Lucas.  
  
"Weil du es immer noch falsch hälst! Ach mach nur.", sagte Kristin abwinkend.  
  
"Die Möhre ist genetisch defekt."  
  
"Die ist nicht genetisch defekt, du hast nur keine Ahnung!", lachte Kristin.  
  
"Oh, die hier hat sogar Jahresringe.", meinte Lucas.  
  
"Gib her, Lucas! Geh lieber wieder ins Bett, dein Restalkoholspiegel ist höher, als ich annahm." 


	4. Grippealarm I

Völlig verschlafen schlurfte Lucas in die Küche. "Morgen.", grüßte er gähnend Kristin, die in einer Pfanne Rühreier machte.  
  
Sie musste sich mehrmals räuspern um ein krächzendes Morgen herauszubringen. Der Teenager glitt zwischenzeitlich auf den Stuhl am Esstisch. "Sie sehen gar nicht gut aus."  
  
"Nein, ich fühl mich auch irgendwie schlapp, aber ich denke ich habe einfach nur schlecht geschlafen und werde mich nach dem Frühstück nochmals hinlegen. Möchtest du viel?"  
  
"Na klar, nur her damit.", strahlte Lucas mit großen Augen. "Schläft das Familienoberhaupt noch?"  
  
"Der wollte Joggen."  
  
"Um die Uhrzeit? Da sind die Vampire noch nicht wieder in ihren Särgen und der springt da draußen bereits durch die Gegend?"  
  
Kristin legte zwei gerade gebackene Scheiben Toast und einen ordentlichen Klecks Rührei auf einen Teller. "Hier, lass es dir schmecken.", sagte sie, als sie den Teller vor Lucas hinstellte und sich ihm gegenüber setzte.  
  
Schon war der joggende Captain vergessen. Der Teenager krallte sich das Marmeladenglas und schmierte die rote Masse großzügig über seinen Toast. Dr. Westphalen musste beim dem Anblick regelrecht die Augen verdrehen. Ihr Magen rebellierte.  
  
"Essen sie nichts?", fragte das Computergenie ganz unschuldig als es herzhaft in seinen Toast hineinbiß.  
  
"Später, jetzt ist mir irgendwie nicht danach. Erst recht nicht, wenn ich solch junge Leute wie dir zusehe. Eine meiner Töchter hat da nämlich genauso solche Geschmacksrichtungen wie du." Dennoch nahm sie eine Toastscheibe und aß diese ohne Aufstrich.  
  
Lucas verstand nicht was an seinem Frühstück so seltsam sein sollte. "Wieso? Ist doch lecker."  
  
"Iss ruhig. Dann hälst du wenigstens deinen Mund.", scherzte sie.  
  
"If kann auf mit follm Mund redn."  
  
"Guten morgen, ihr lieben!" Bridger kam schweißdurchtränkt in die Küche.  
  
"Morfen." Lucas trank schnell einen Schluck von dem warmen Kakao, damit er sich nicht verschluckte.  
  
"Bist du irgendwelchen Vampiren begegnet?", fragte Kristin den Captain als er sich zu ihr beugte und ihr einen Kuss auf die Wange gab. Als er sie fragend ansah, gab Lucas die Antwort.  
  
"Das habe ich vorhin gemeint. Sie gehen zu einer Zeit joggen in der die Vampire noch nicht einmal in ihre Särge zurückgekehrt sind." Anschließend schaufelte er einen großen Löffel von dem Rührei in seinen Mund.  
  
"Dir könnte ein wenig Sport auch ganz gut tun. Du bestehst ja nur aus Haut und Knochen. Ist eigentlich ein guter Moment um damit anzufangen. Computer gibt es hier keine, die dich ablenken könnten."  
  
Der Teenager schüttelte energisch den Kopf, die blonden Haare wirbelten dabei umher. "Auf keinen Fall. Ich stehe nicht zu gottlosen Zeiten auf nur um wie von der Tarantel gestochen durch die Gegend zu rennen. Außerdem ist mein Fuß noch nicht ganz verheilt."  
  
"Du sollst auch nicht rennen, sondern joggen. Da besteht ein Unterschied. Gottlos ist es morgens auch nicht, sondern richtig schön. Die frische Morgenluft wird dir guttun. Deinem Fuß erst recht. So schlimm ist das nicht mehr." Die zwei Brotscheiben, die Bridger zuvor in den Toaster geschoben hatte, waren nun goldbraun. Er setzte sich neben den Teenager und begann diese mit Butter zu beschmieren und anschließend eine ebenso große Ladung Marmelade. "Das hätte ich doch beinahe vergessen." Er legte das Messer neben den Teller. Aus einer Tasche zog er ein zusammengefaltetes blaues Blatt Papier. "Wir haben einen netten Brief von der Schule bekommen."  
  
"Von meiner?", fragte Lucas ungläubig.  
  
"Genau. Einen blauen.", grinste Bridger und übergab den Brief Kristin. "Das letzte Mal als ich solch einen Umschlag in Händen hielt, konnte Robert für drei Monate seine Abende zu Hause verbringen ohne Fernseher."  
  
"Was? Ich bin doch so schon den ganzen Tag da!", protestierte Lucas. Er stand auf und ging zu Kristin. Über ihre Schulter laß er mit, was in dem Brief stand.  
  
"Ist das üblich gleich beide Elternteile in die Schule zu rufen?", fragte Kristin, als sie geendet hatte.  
  
Nathan zuckte mit den Schultern. "Jede Schule scheint da ihre eigenen Richtlinien zu haben. Bei Robert wollten die mich irgendwann nicht mehr sehen, sondern haben nur Carol in die Sprechstunde zitiert."  
  
"Die wussten bestimmt schon warum.", antwortete Kristin mit zusammengekniffenen Augen.  
  
"Mour ist ein alter Spinner! Der neigt leicht zu Übertreibungen." Lucas ließ sich wieder auf seinen Platz nieder und futterte munter weiter, als sei nichts gewesen.  
  
"Welches Fach unterrichtet er?", fragte Bridger mit einem Seitenblick.  
  
"Mathe, das wissen sie doch. Ist der selbe Kerl der am ersten Tag gleich zum Auto gerannt kam und dort unbedingt meinen Vater ans Herz legen wollte darauf zu achten, dass ich meine Lücken fülle und schnellstmöglich auf das Niveau meiner Mitschüler komme." Seine zwei Toastscheiben hatte Lucas bereits aufgegessen nun gingen die blauen Augen suchend über den Esstisch, als er nichts fand, schnappte er sich das fertig beschmierte Stück Brot von Bridgers Teller, schließlich befand sich dort ja noch ein zweites. "Als würde ich das wollen."  
  
"Hey.", sagte Bridger, doch da hatte der Teenager bereits seine Zähne im Frühstück des älteren Mannes. "Na hoffentlich schmeckts dir. Ich hätte da Salz drauf streuen müssen, dann wäre es vielleicht noch meins gewesen."  
  
Dr. Westphalen hielt eine Hand an ihre pochende Schläfe. "Lenkt bitte nicht vom Thema ab, ihr zwei. Hier drinnen steht du würdest deine Hausaufgaben nicht machen und in deinen Arbeiten fast durchweg irgendwelchen Unsinn zusammenschreiben."  
  
Der Teenager sah sie erstaunt an. "Ich sollte doch genau das Gegenteil von mir sein! Ich war richtig stolz auf meine Kombinationen in der letzten Arbeit. So etwas muss einem schon mal einfallen. Wenn ich immer brav alle Hausaufgaben mache und mich auf jede Stunde vorbereitet ist das nicht mehr Lucas Bridger sondern wieder der mit dem kleinen Computertick." Nathan war es geglückt, er konnte dem blonden Jungen eine Hälfte seines Toastes entreißen. "Moment mal. Sowas nennt man Mundraub.", warf Lucas dem Captain vor.  
  
"Stimmt. Doch du warst der erste und daher ist es nur rechtens." Genüsslich stopfte sich Nathan fast das gesamte Stück in den Mund.  
  
Entmutigt warf Kristin den Umschlag auf den Tisch. "Ich gebe es auf. Ihr zwei seid schlimmer als ein Kindergarten voller vierjähriger."  
  
"Du siehst gar nicht gut aus, leg dich lieber wieder etwas hin.", riet Bridger ihr.  
  
"Habe ich vorhin auch schon gesagt.", pflichtete Lucas ihm bei.  
  
"Ach was, ich habe nur etwas schlecht geschlafen und ein wenig Kopfschmerzen. Das geht nachher schon wieder."  
  
Nathan stand auf und ging zu ihr. "Komm, ich bringe dich ins Bett anschließend mache ich dir einen schönen Kamillentee. Der hilft Wunder, glaub mir!"  
  
"Ich kann ja mal nachsehen, ob ich etwas Zwieback finde. Das habe ich immer bekommen, wenn es mir nicht gut ging, damit ich nicht verhungere, während Mum oder Dad arbeiten waren.", bot Lucas an. Die beiden Erwachsenen sahen ihn schockiert an. Das Genie gluckste. "War nur ein Witz. So schlimm sind sie dann doch nicht gewesen. Wenn es mir richtig dreckig ging sind die schnell wie der Blitz bei mir gewesen und ich habe meine Koalabärwärmflasche bekommen, so kuschelig warm könnte mein Bett hier auch mal sein."  
  
"Bist du dir sicher, dass du gestern Abend zu Hause vor dem Fernseher verbracht hast und nicht wieder was getrunken hast?", fragte Kristin skeptisch.  
  
Nathan lächelte. "Da bin ich ganz sicher. Er ist vor dem Fernseher nämlich eingeschlafen und ich habe ihn nicht mehr wach bekommen. Hat seelenruhig auf der Couch vor sich hingeratzt und sich ausgebreitet. Am Ende saß ich auf der kleinsten Ecke. Los, komm jetzt, ich bringe dich nach oben." Er half der Ärztin auf. "Und du wirst das Geschirr abspülen!", befahl er mit einem ernsten Blick.  
  
"Ich?" Dabei zeigte der blonde Junge mit dem Finger auf sich.  
  
"Genau und wehe ich höre Scherben klirren."  
  
"Das kann ich nicht versprechen.", murmelte Lucas. Er trank den Rest seines Kakaos aus, bevor er überhaupt einen Gedanken ans Abspülen verschwendete. Das hatte er noch nie gemacht. Soweit er das mitbekommen hatte gab es so etwas wie eine Spülmaschine, nur wie eine solche aussah und wie man sie bediente konnte der Teenager nicht zu seinem Wissen zählen. Zu Hause bei seinem Vater gab es Bedienstete und bei seiner Mutter herrschte für ihn absolutes Küchenverbot. Ihn würde es nicht wundern eines Tages zu Besuch zu kommen und jedesmal einen Alarm auszulösen, sollte er sich der Küche auch nur bis auf vier Meter nähern.  
  
Erst einmal abräumen. Das schien schon mal ein guter Anfang zu sein. Er stapelte die Teller aufeinander und legte das benutzte Besteck obenauf. Gut, in der Spüle hatte er es schon mal. Bleibt nur noch die Suche nach der mysteriösen Maschine, die das sauber leckte. Ah, da war schon etwas. Der weiße Kasten mit dem großen Bullauge, doch bei genauerer Überlegung sah Lucas davon doch lieber ab. Die Waschmaschinen der Sea Quest sahen so ähnlich aus. Ben hatte ihm erst letztens ordentlich seine Klamotten um die Ohren gehauen, weil er nicht selber diese wusch, sondern unter die Wäsche von anderen schmuggelte.  
  
Na gut, vielleicht ging es auch so. Er drehte den Wasserhahn auf. Ein klarer Strahl floß über das Porzellan und spülte dabei die ersten Krümel davon. Direkt dahinter stand ein Plastikflasche mit grünem, geleeartigem Inhalt. Spülmittel stand in kleinen Buchstaben unter dem Namen. Aha, wieder ein Rätsel gelöst! Doch sollte er mit den Fingern die Marmelade abwischen? Da fiel ihm auch schon der Lappen neben der Spüle in sein Blickfeld. War ja gar nicht so schwer.  
  
"Schon fertig?" Bridger war wieder bei ihm. Er musste zwischenzeitlich geduscht haben, denn er roch nach Seife und kleine Wassertropfen fielen aus seinen Haaren auf sein Hemd, das er sich zu einer verwaschenen Jeans angezogen hatte.  
  
"War gar kein Problem.", antwortete Lucas ihm und warf das Geschirrhandtuch mit dem er sich die Hände abgetrocknet hatte, achtlos auf die Herdplatte.  
  
"Was ist denn das?" Bridger nahm eine Tasse, die Lucas zum Trocknen in das entsprechende Gestell gelegt hatte.  
  
"Was soll sein?"  
  
"Na hier. Die ist doch gar nicht sauber. Hier sind überall noch Ränder dran."  
  
"Das kann nicht sein. Ich habe doch dieses Zeug dort genommen." Zum Beweis hielt der Teenager die Spülmittelflasche Bridger unter die Nase.  
  
Captain Bridger wiederrum griff zu dem triefnassem Lappen. "Hast du auch dieses Teil hier mitbenutzt."  
  
"Na klar, sonst wäre der doch nicht naß!"  
  
"Du hast das bestimmt nur mal kurz alles unter fließendes Wasser gehalten und einen Schwapp von dem Spülmittel drüber gekippt, dann war die Sache für dich gegessen, was?"  
  
"Nein!", sagte Lucas entrüstet. "Ich habe mir wirklich Mühe gegeben. Mit dem Lappen über die Teller und Tassen gewischt."  
  
Nathan sah den blonden Jungen ernst an, dann lächelte er. "Wann hast du das letzte Mal abgespült?"  
  
"Noch nie. Das war meine Feuerprobe, die ich meiner Meinung nach jedoch mit Bravour bestanden habe!" Nathan konnte sehen, dass der Junge davon wirklich überzeugt war.  
  
"Geh dich lieber anziehen. Du kannst nicht den ganzen Tag nur in den Sachen rum laufen in denen du schläfst."  
  
"Aye, Sir.", salutierte Lucas salopp und sprang zwei Stufen auf einmal nehmend hoch in sein Zimmer. Ja, der Fuß war wirklich wieder in Ordnung. Diese Demonstration bestärkte den Captain nur in seinem Vorhaben den Teenager am nächsten Morgen zum Jogging mitnehmen zu wollen. Doch vorher musste er seiner Scheinehefrau einen Tee kochen. Darauf wartete sie mittlerweile doch schon etwas länger. Während das Wasser im Wasserkocher heiß wurde, spülte er das Geschirr von Lucas nochmals, nun wurde es sauber und konnte auch wieder benutzt werden.  
  
Ein Trampeln auf der Treppe kündigte die Rückkehr des Wirbelwindes an. "Ich glaube es ist vielleicht besser, wenn sie hochkommen."  
  
"Was ist denn nun schon wieder?", stöhnte Bridger. Das Wasser für Kristins Tee kochte gerade.  
  
"Es geht um den Doctor. So wie es sich anhört zeigt sie ihrem Magen gerade die unglaublichen Tiefen der Toilette und ich denke mal sie tut es nicht aus lauter Herzensgüte."  
  
Nathan warf das Handtuch auf die Anrichte, zog den Stecker des Wasserkochers und eilte ins Obergeschoss.  
  
*********  
  
"Geht es ihr besser?" Lucas lag bäuchlings auf der Couch und las in einem Comic, den ihm Bridger als Ersatz für seine Fachzeitschrift von neulich regelmäßig besorgte. Es war kein richtiger Ersatz, doch er lenkte ihn wenigstens für kurze Zeit ab.  
  
Erschöpft ließ sich Nathan Bridger in den Sessel bei der großen Panoramascheibe zum Garten nieder. Dahinter hatte Kristin einen kleinen Urwald mit vielen Pflanzen geschaffen. "Der Magen scheint sich beruhigt zu haben."  
  
"Also nichts ernstes."  
  
"Doch, denn jetzt hat sie Fieber. Zwar nicht hoch, aber immerhin."  
  
"Was glauben sie, was es ist? Eine Grippe? Wir haben doch Medikamente da. Sie weiß doch selber, was sie in diesem Fall am besten nehmen sollte."  
  
Nathan stand auf und setze sich auf die Kante zu Lucas. "Ganz so einfach ist es nicht.", sagte er lächelnd und fuhr dem Jungen durch die Haare. "Sie hat bereits etwas gegen das Fieber und die Übelkeit genommen, doch ich überlege, ob wir nicht einen Arzt rufen sollten. Somit hätten wir Gewissheit."  
  
"Ob es ansteckend ist?", überlegte Lucas.  
  
"Oh, keine Sorge. Deinem Appetit nach bist du bei bester Gesundheit!"  
  
"Nein, das meinte ich nicht. Wenn ich krank werden muss ich nicht zur Schule und dieser Mour wollte nächste Woche wieder einen Test schreiben. Mir hängen die langsam zum Hals raus. Irgendwann kann ich mal nicht mehr und löse eine Aufgabe richtig. Stellen sie sich das nur vor. Der kippt aus den Latschen, wenn der von mir eine richtige Aufgabe in seinem Test vorfindet. Obwohl, wann gibt es eigentlich wieder was zum essen? Wir haben fast Mittag und wenn meine liebe Mutter auf Zeit nun krank im Bett liegt fällt das wohl ins Wasser."  
  
Gedankenabwesend strich Bridger über Lucas' Rücken. "Ich mache uns nachher etwas. Bis dahin wirst du es doch wohl noch durchhalten."  
  
"Ich schon, aber ob mein Magen das auch so sieht?" Ein Grummeln aus dem Inneren des Teenagers unterstrich das Gesagte.  
  
"Kristin hat recht. Du spinnst heute wirklich ganz schön rum. Bist du eigentlich immer so? Das ist mir an Bord nie aufgefallen.", lachte der ältere Mann.  
  
"An Bord bin ich auch ständig mit irgendwas beschäftigt gewesen. Seien es besondere Computerprobleme mit denen die Mannschaft nicht zurecht kam oder ein von seinem Besitzer vernachlässigter Delphin der jetzt ganz traurig und depressiv durch den Ozean schwimmt und überall Bridger ruft. Mir blieb einfach nie die Zeit um mich richtig auszuleben."  
  
"Morgen wollte ich eigentlich mit euch beiden in das Aquarium gehen.", seufzte Bridger. "Doch das wird wohl nichts mehr."  
  
Auf einmal saß das junge Genie kerzengerade auf der Couch. "Was? Wieso erfahre ich davon erst jetzt?"  
  
"Weil es eine Überraschung sein sollte."  
  
Lucas klappte den Comic zu und stand auf. "Wo willst du hin?", fragte Bridger.  
  
"Ich werde unseren Patient gesund pflegen, damit wir morgen Delphine besuchen gehen können." Schon marschierte der Teenager aus dem Wohnzimmer.  
  
Nathan schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf. "Das ist doch nicht zu fassen. Kein Wunder, dass sein Vater ihn auf die Sea Quest gesteckt hat. Der hat mehr Unsinn im Kopf als erlaubt sein dürfte." Dann rief er Lucas noch hinterher. "Pass aber auf, dass du sie nicht zu sehr pflegst! Ich habe die Tasse noch nicht zurück geholt und ich möchte nicht, dass du diese an den Kopf bekommst. Noch einmal wische ich dein Blut nicht auf!" Nun das stimmte so nicht ganz, denn Dr. Westphalen war diejenige gewesen die den Boden der Küche von Lucas' Blut befreit hatte, nachdem er sich die Fusssohle aufgeschnitten hatte.  
  
Anm: Vielen lieben Dank für eure Reviews Samusa + Kiddo. ^^ Bei diesem Kapitel habe ich aus der ursprünglichen Handlung nun zwei gemacht. Hier habt ihr mal den ersten Teil gelesen und ich kann mal mit Zufriedenheit sagen, dass es mich persönlich mal einigermaßen zufriedenstellt. Ich hoffe es hat euch gefallen. 


	5. Grippealarm II

Anm: Danke für die lieben Reviews!!!  
  
"Soll ich nicht mehr weiterlesen?" Lucas war wie vor den Kopf geschlagen.  
  
"Bitte. Mir ist jetzt absolut nicht nach einer Liebesromanze, mein Kopf tut noch immer weh und ich brauche dringend etwas Schlaf.", sagte Dr. Westphalen mit schwacher Stimme. Sie lag in der Mitte des großen Ehebettes leicht aufgerichtet die Decke bis zum Kinn gezogen.  
  
"Na meine üblichen Bücher sind das hier auch nicht." Der Teenager seufzte. "Muss ich gehen?"  
  
Kristin nickte.  
  
"Ich kann auch frischen Tee holen." Der Enthusiasmus des Jungen kehrte zurück.  
  
"Du hast mir bereits dreimal frischen Tee gebrüht. Jetzt ist es genug. Dadurch werde ich auch nicht schneller gesund. Du machst mich viel mehr noch kränker."  
  
Lucas schlug das Buch des Doctors zu und legte es auf den Nachttisch. "Gut, wenn sie etwas brauchen, ich bin unten und gammle vor mich hin, weil ich vor lauter Langeweile nicht weiß was ich sonst tun soll und mir jeder Spaß vergönnt ist."  
  
"Damit erreichst du bei mir nichts. Los, geh jetzt!"  
  
Schweren Schrittes verließ das junge Computergenie das Schlafzimmer, schloss die Tür leise hinter sich und machte sich auf den Weg nach unten. Aus der Küche drang ihm leckerer Bratenduft in die Nase.  
  
"Bist du endlich raus geflogen?", fragte Bridger grinsend am Herd stehend mit einem Holzlöffel in der Hand und rührte in der Pfanne.  
  
"So kann man es nennen. Dabei habe ich mir solche Mühe gegeben. Das wars dann wohl mit dem Familienausflug." Das Kinn trotzig auf die Hände gestützt setzte er sich an den Tisch.  
  
"Nun mach nicht solch ein Gesicht. Wir werden dort schon noch hingehen und uns die Delphine ansehen, doch ich kann Kristin in ihrem jetzigen Zustand keinen ganzen Tag allein lassen."  
  
"Ich kann doch auch allein hingehen."  
  
"Auf keinen Fall. Deine eigenen Eltern mögen vielleicht so mit dir umgegangen sein, aber nicht bei mir. Wir gehen nur gemeinsam in das Aquarium."  
  
"Und was soll ich die ganze Zeit hier machen? Mir fällt langsam aber sicher die Decke auf den Kopf. Mich mit Lenny oder den anderen treffen darf ich auch nicht, es könnte ja etwas raus kommen oder dieser dumme Junge sich verplappern." Der Sarkasmus in seiner Stimme war nicht zu überhören.  
  
"Darüber haben wir doch bereits gesprochen.", seufzte Nathan auf. "Die ganze Sache hätte bereits an dem einen Abend auffliegen können. Ich muss dir absolut vertrauen können, doch wenn du dich zutrinkst ist dieses Vertrauen nicht gegeben."  
  
"Ja, fantastisch. Wie lange bekomme ich das jetzt noch nachgetragen?"  
  
"Solange es nötig ist." Bridger holte zwei Porzellanteller aus dem Schrank. "Ich hoffe es schmeckt dir. Mein Essen ist nicht so gut wie Kristins aber ich bin zuversichtlich."  
  
Argwöhnisch sah Lucas auf den Teller. "Sind sie sicher, dass das Zeug nicht krank macht?"  
  
Der Captain aß bereits. "Absolut."  
  
"Vor der nächsten Mathearbeit gibt es wohl kein Entrinnen.", meinte Lucas matt, als er den Löffel in die Hand nahm und vorsichtig einen kleinen Happen probierte. "Ist sogar richtig lecker."  
  
Gegen Abend rief Bridger dann doch einen Arzt, da das Fieber von Dr. Westphalen wieder gestiegen war. Der Arzt legte ihm ans Herz vorsichtshalber ebenfalls sich zu schonen und auf die ersten Anzeichen zu achten. Eine schlimme Grippewelle sei gerade unterwegs und ließ für Bridger und Lucas zusätzliche Medikamente da. Die Ansteckungsgefahr war ziemlich groß zur Freude des Teenagers, der sofort wieder als Krankenschwester neben Kristins Bett Position bezogen hatte, bis ihn Nathan gegen Mitternacht ins Bett scheuchte.  
  
********  
  
Bridger stand bereits angezogen mit seinen Joggingschuhen vor dem Bett des Teenagers und zog an dessen Bettdecke. Leider krallte sich der blonde Junge daran fest, als würde sein Leben davon abhängen. "Lucas!"  
  
"Nein, ich komme nicht mit! Ich bin noch nicht mal richtig eingeschlafen gewesen.", nuschelte Lucas.  
  
Der ältere Mann ließ die Decke los. "Ich bekomme dich schon noch aus dem Bett raus."  
  
Erleichtert stellte Lucas fest, dass Bridger sein Zimmer verließ. Sofort zog er seine halb aus dem Bett hängende Decke wieder zurück, klopfte sein Kissen zurecht und schlief fast sofort wieder ein bis etwas kaltes, glitschiges in sein Gesicht klatschte. Erschrocken fuhr er auf und warf das Ding weit weg. "Was soll das?", rief er empört.  
  
"Stehst du jetzt auf? Ich habe noch weitere Lappen. Alle schön vorher in eiskaltes Wasser getaucht."  
  
"Als Folterer wären sie ein Ass. Wirklich. Sie haben definitiv den falschen Job erwischt." Zufrieden stellte Bridger fest, dass sein kleiner Trick erfolgreich war. Lucas krabbelte bereits auf allen Vieren aus dem Bett. "Ich dachte wir dürfen den Patienten nicht allein lassen.", versuchte Lucas noch immer sich vor dem bevorstehenden Unheil zu bewahren.  
  
Grinsend zwinkerte Bridger ihm zu. "Eine Stunde ist schon in Ordnung. Nun hör auf zu trödeln, sonst sind wir nicht mehr die einzigsten da draußen."  
  
"Dagegen hätte ich nichts einzuwenden, so könnte ich schneller verloren gehen."  
  
"Nichts da. Notfalls leg ich dich an die Leine, dann kannst du gar nicht verschwinden."  
  
Wie war er nur da hinein geraten? Lucas kramte in seinem Schrank. Hatte er überhaupt etwas geeignetes fürs Jogging? Oh ... Schon waren ihm seine Sportsachen aus der Schule in die Hand gefallen. Vor dem Unterricht hatte er sich genauso wenig erfolgreich drücken können wie vor Bridgers Laufwahn. Die Schwimmmanschaft wäre was für ihn, doch er zog es vor so zu schwimmen wie er wollte und nicht auf Zeit und Schnelligkeit.  
  
Als er hinunter ging schlief er bei jedem Schritt fast ein, der ältere Mann war stand schon halb vor der Haustür.  
  
Blinzelnd sah Lucas auf den Vorgarten. "Da oben sind noch die Sterne zu sehen."  
  
"Da sind gar keine Sterne mehr. Nun hör auf mit dem Unsinn und nimm deine Beine in die Hand." Bridger lief los und zog Lucas am Unterarm hinterher.  
  
"Nicht so schnell, ich schlafe doch noch halb."  
  
"Genau darum mach ich schneller. Du solltest langsam aufwachen."  
  
Sie joggten bis zum Ende der Wohnsiedlung hinein in ein kleines Waldstück. "Wahnsinn, da vorn kommen noch mehr solche Verrückte wie sie.", keuchte Lucas als ihnen ein Joggerpaar entgegen kam.  
  
"Oh nein, das darf nicht wahr sein. Charlie, aus! Ich kann doch nicht bremsen.", schrie von hinten jemand und im nächsten Moment lag Lucas am Boden. Ein fröhlich bellender Hund hüpfte auf seinem Rücken herum abwechselnd schleckte er ihm das Gesicht und sprang zu Bridger. Wenige Augenblicke später knallte Lenny über Lucas drüber, da er auf seinen Inline- Skates viel zu schnell war und nicht mehr ausweichen konnte.  
  
"Ihr beiden zieht Pech an wie das Blut die Haie.", stellte Bridger kopfschüttelnd fest. Sein Atem ging keuchend. Er hatte seine Hände in die Hüften gestemmt und lies sich von Charlie, die Beine abschlecken. "Seid ihr in Ordnung?", fragte Nathan nun doch besorgt.  
  
"Mit mir wohl schon. Das war nicht mein schlimmster Sturz.", sagte Lenny als er versuchte aufzustehen, doch er rollte immer wieder weg.  
  
"Du solltest mit Charlie mal zum Tierpsychologen gehen, täte ihm bestimmt gut. Andauernd springt der mich an.", meckerte Lucas. Sein Knie blutete leicht.  
  
"Hundetraining wäre billiger.", schlug Lenny immer noch auf dem Betonweg sitzend vor.  
  
Lucas schüttelte energisch den Kopf. "Nein. Bei dem hilft da nichts mehr. Lass ihn hypnotisieren und ihm einreden er sei ein Fisch oder eine Raupe. Alles, bloß kein Hund mehr."  
  
"Er mag dich aber.", lachte Bridger, denn der Hund war bereits wieder bei dem jungen Genie und sprang aufgeregt um ihn herum. Nathan half während dessen Lenny wieder auf die Beine, noch immer schwer keuchend. Heute strengte ihn der Morgensport mehr an als sonst. "Danke. Ich hielt es für eine gute Idee mit den Dingern mal Gassie zu gehen. Auf diese Weise kann er sich richtig austoben. Leider bin ich zu doof mit den Dingern zu fahren."  
  
"Das ist eine gute Idee."  
  
"Finde ich auch.", pflichtete Bridger Lucas bei.  
  
"Keine gute Idee. Wenn ich mit gebrochenem Knöchel im Bett liege muss ich demnächst im Rollstuhl Charlie ausführen, was noch gefährlicher wird."  
  
"Nein, das meinte ich nicht.", winkte Lucas ab. "Welche Größe haben die Skates?"  
  
"Warum willst du das wissen?", fragte Bridger skeptisch. "Wir probieren hier jetzt keine Schuhe an, wir müssen weiter. Zu lange Pausen bringen das ganze Programm durcheinander."  
  
"Das Programm habe ich im Nu wieder drinnen." Der blonde Teenager legte seinem Freund den Arm um die Schulter. "Denn im Gegensatz zu Lenny bin ich ein hervorragender Skater und das behagt mir weit mehr als dieses doofe Rumgehopse."  
  
"Nimmst du Charlie mit?" Lenny hielt ihm sofort die Leine hin.  
  
"Klar, ich nehme Charlie und du joggst mit meinem Vater. Das ist doch ein Deal! Ich kann skaten, der Hund ist schon vor dem Mittag bis an seine Grenzen gebracht worden und der verrückte Jogger befriedigt, weil er einen jüngeren Partner an seiner Seite während der Runde zu gottloser Stunde hat."  
  
"Wenn es ihnen nichts ausmacht?", fragte Lenny Bridger.  
  
"Um ihn zum Joggen zu bewegen ist er nicht aus dem Bett zu kriegen, aber mit diesen Rollschuhen will er plötzlich bis ans Ende der Welt fahren." Für den Captain stellte Lucas ein Rätsel dar.  
  
"Unter den Umständen kann er ruhig jeden morgen mit Charlie seine Runde drehen. Ich leih dir die Teufelsdinger gerne, so wie es aussieht lerne ich das sowieso nicht mehr."  
  
"Gerne.", strahlte der blonde Junge.  
  
"Wie bitte? Ich habe mich wohl verhört?", fragte Nathan fassungslos.  
  
Lenny zog bereits seine Skates aus.  
  
"Nein, denn es besteht ein Unterschied zwischen Skaten und Hopsen durch den Wald wie ein Känguruh. Das eine kann man immer machen und bei dem anderen sind die Zeiten zu denen die Welt noch schläft am geeignetsten." Mit gerunzelter Stirn fügte Lucas noch hinzu. "Besonders bei meinem Fahrstil." Er zog den ersten Schuh an. Seine Turnschuhe übergab er Lenny. "Passt perfekt."  
  
"Soll das heißen ich muss damit rechnen, dass wir die Krücken wieder brauchen?"  
  
"Dein Vater traut dir nicht.", grinste Lenny. "Ehrlich gesagt meiner auch nicht, der hat mir schon einige Empfehlungen mitgegeben, wie ich am schnellsten bei einem Sturz ins Krankenhaus kommen kann. Darunter Ratschläge wie, schrei so laut du kannst, damit dich jemand findet, falls das nicht möglich ist, ruf mich an. So bin ich zu meinem neuesten elektronischen Spielzeug gekommen."  
  
"Dafür gibt es keinen Grund. Der einzige der Krücken benötigt nachdem ich losgefahren bin, sind die Leute die mir im Weg stehen. Oder Radfahrer. Nichts ist schlimmer, als Radfahrer, die meinen sie könnten fahren wie sie wollen, nur weil sie es mit einem Skater zu tun haben. Die wissen gar nicht, wieviel Platz ich zum Schwung holen brauche. Gib mir Charlies Leine." Lenny drückte diese Lucas in die Hand. Schon fuhr er langsam einige Meter. "Bin zwar eine Weile nicht mehr gefahren, aber nach den ersten paar Metern sollte es gehen."  
  
"Willst du nicht lieber noch Lenny's Schoner anziehen?", fragte Bridger als er Lucas hinterher sah wie dieser bereits um eine Kurve verschwinden wollte, dann kam er zurück.  
  
"Klar. Habe ich ganz vergessen.", grinste er. "Ist toll wieder in solchen Dingern zu stecken."  
  
"Besorg dir doch auch welche. Vielleicht kannst du es mir dann ja mal beibringen. Du siehst zumindest nicht so begossen aus wie ich." Lucas' Freund übergab ihm die Knie- und Ellenbogenschoner. "Für die Handgelenke habe ich auch welche." Er kramte in seinem Rucksack.  
  
Als Lucas alles angelegt hatte sah er sich suchend nach dem Hund um. "Wo ist Charlie hin?"  
  
"Oh nein.", stöhnte Lenny auf. "Nicht schon wieder."  
  
"Wenn ihr beiden kurz eure mit Flausen gefüllten Köpfe dort rüber wendet, seht ihr das Tier wie es freudig einen Vogel ärgert."  
  
Lenny lief von dem Teerweg hinunter zu seinem Hund. "Ich hol ihn."  
  
"Wir sollten dann aber unsere Runde beenden. Kristin müsste bald aufwachen und ich wäre bis dahin gerne zu Hause.", sagte Bridger etwas leiser zu Lucas.  
  
"Ja, keine Sorge. Ich bin auf den Dingern sowieso schneller. Charlie und ich sind schon lange vor euch wieder zu Hause. Komm her, mein Junge." Mit auf und ab hüpfenden Ohren sprang der Hund auf Lucas zu. "Wir zwei zeigen den beiden jetzt mal wie man ordentlich Spaß hat." Er nahm die Leine und fuhr kräftig Schwung holend los.  
  
"Pass auf, Lucas. Einen Kranken zu pflegen reicht mir vorerst.", rief Bridger dem Teenager hinterher.  
  
"Hat die Grippe bei ihnen auch zugeschlagen?", fragte Lenny den älteren Mann.  
  
"Bei euch wohl auch?"  
  
"Ja, meine Schwester. Doch solange ich ständig draußen bin und mein Immunsystem dank Charlie stärke, bin ich zuversichtlich es nicht zu bekommen."  
  
"Dann werden wir dieses noch etwas mehr stärken. Joggen wir los. Ich habe so das Gefühl Lucas dreht hier mehrere Runde und wird nicht mehr von deinen rollenden Schuhen loskommen, wenn er zu lange damit spielen kann."  
  
********  
  
Lucas stand vor der Badezimmertür. "Ist wirklich alles in Ordnung mit ihnen, Captain?"  
  
"Ja, ja, es geht schon wieder.", kam die gedämpfte Stimme Bridgers aus dem Badezimmer. "Das Essen scheint nicht so gut gewesen zu sein."  
  
"Wieso denn das? Ich habe doch dieselbe Pizza gegessen wie sie. Sagen sie bloß nicht, sie werden auch noch krank. Wenn sie und der Doctor in einen Fieberwahn geraten weiß ich nicht, wie ich ihnen helfen soll. Über diese Art von Viren weiß ich nämlich nicht Bescheid."  
  
"Hör auf mit deinen Witzen und geh von der Tür weg.", befahl Bridger.  
  
Die unfreundliche Stimme brachte das Computergenie dazu wegzugehen.  
  
"Lucas?", rief schwach die Stimme Westphalens.  
  
"Ja?" Er sah um die Ecke ins Schlafzimmer.  
  
"Geht es Nathan nicht gut?"  
  
"Ich denke nicht. Er schien sich heute morgen beim Joggen schon angestrengt zu haben. So wie es aussieht, können sie beide demnächst sich Gesellschaft leisten. Brauchen sie etwas?"  
  
"Nein. Aber sieh lieber nach, Nathan." Etwas fester fügte sie hinzu. "Und lass dich bloß nicht abwimmeln!"  
  
"Ist gut.", lachte Lucas. Also ging er wieder zum Bad zurück, wo der Captain dieses gerade mit blaßem Gesicht verließ.  
  
"Du bist ja schon wieder hier."  
  
"Sie sollten sich lieber hinlegen und was von der Medizin nehmen, die uns der Arzt dagelassen hat.", meinte Lucas mit sorgenvoller Stimme.  
  
"Erzähl keinen Unsinn. Ich bin kerngesund."  
  
"Auf ihrer Stirn sind Schweißperlen und ihr Gesicht ist von der Tapete nicht mehr zu unterscheiden. Ihre Lippen waren noch nie so weiß wie jetzt. Zumindest nicht seit ich sie kenne."  
  
"Du gibst nicht auf, was? Na gut, ich werde mich ein wenig hinlegen, aber tu mir bitte den Gefallen und komme nicht auf die Idee mir Tee bringen oder etwas vorlesen zu wollen. Ich habe gestern gesehen wie sehr du nerven kannst. Es ist lieb von dir gemeint, aber lass mich einfach nur krank sein, sollte ich es denn sein." Langsam schleppte der Captain sich ins Schlafzimmer. Dort redete ihm Kristin noch etwas ins Gewissen und Lucas musste anschließend ein Glas Wasser holen, damit er die Tabletten gegen die Übelkeit nehmen konnte.  
  
Lucas ging hinunter ins Wohnzimmer. Was machte er nun? Nun war der Captain wohl auch noch krank. Besser wäre es gewesen hätte es ihn getroffen. Er hasste Mour mit jedem Tag mehr und wollte einfach nicht mehr in die Schule und das nicht nur wegen des Mathelehrers. Gerade hatte er sich auf die Couch fallen lassen und den Fernseher eingeschalten, als es klingelte. Genervt stand er wieder auf.  
  
"Hallöchen! Als ich meiner Mutter erzählte, dass deine mit Grippe im Bett liegt hat sie gleich einen riesen Topf mit Hühnersuppe gekocht. Die eine Hälfte für meine Schwester die andere für deine Mutter." Lenny hielt ihm die Schüssel unter die Nase.  
  
Der leckere Geruch ließ sämtliches Wasser aus seinem Mund schwinden. "Vielen Dank! Mein Vater liegt jetzt auch oben, die werden sich das Süppchen wohl teilen müssen.", grinste Lucas. "Obwohl, der hat gerade die Pizza die Toilette runter gespült. Ich glaube der isst wohl eher doch nichts."  
  
Lenny nahm einen mitleidsvollen Gesichtsausdruck an. "So ein Mist. Musst du jetzt hier den Krankenpfleger spielen, was? Mich regt es schon auf das eine oder andere für meine Schwester zu holen, doch du musste für beide springen und hast noch nicht mal Eltern, die sich mehr drum kümmern könnten. Hm, dabei wollte ich gerade fragen, ob du Lust hättest nochmal mit mir und Charlie mitzukommen. Bei dem Wald von heute morgen gibt es ganz in der Nähe einen See. Zwar ist es zum schwimmen bereits zu kalt, aber trotzdem ist es immer ganz schön dort."  
  
"Tut mir leid. Aber ich werde wohl nicht weg können." Liebend gerne wäre Lucas mit seinem neuen Freund mitgekommen. Alles wäre ihm lieber gewesen als dieser doofe Flimmerkasten und Zeitschriften, die er zur Verfügung hatte.  
  
"Ach, kein Problem. Dann machen wir das ein anders Mal. Muss ich morgen früh dann wieder selbst mit den Skates zurechtkommen?"  
  
"Fürchte ich. Fahr doch hier vor eurem Haus ein wenig ohne Charlie, einfach nur um wenigstens das Gleichgewicht schon mal halten zu können."  
  
"Nein, das wird nichts. Charlie folgt mir überallhin. Außerdem würde mein Vater ihn spätestens wenn er mich draußen sieht raus jagen. Was unweigerlich dazu führt, dass entweder ich oder ein ahnungsloser Fußgänger wie du im Dreck liegt." Als Lenny erwähnte wie Charlie ihm überallhin folgte war es für Lucas wie ein Stich ins Herz. Zu gerne würde er ein wenig mit Darwin spielen oder einfach nur rumblödeln. Der Delphin fehlte ihm sehr.  
  
"Ich frag nachher mal nach, ob ich morgen früh mit euch mit kann. Während ich in der Schule bin, wären die sowieso alleine."  
  
"Danke, Lucas. Bis morgen früh dann, vielleicht sehen wir uns vor der Schule. Wäre schön."  
  
"Bis morgen." Lucas schloss die Tür. Was sollte er jetzt mit der großen Schüssel machen? Kein Wunder, weshalb Lenny immer so hilfsbereit war. Das hatte er eindeutig von seiner Mutter. Die Frau kannte diese Leute nicht und kochte trotzdem für sie ein Essen. Die Nachbarn der Wolenczaks hatten sich auch ab und an mal um ihn gekümmert, aber das waren auch meist die Eltern seiner Freunde, die die Situation bei ihm in der Familie live mitbekamen. Er stellte die Schüssel auf den Küchentisch und sah nach seinen Patienten.  
  
"Wer war denn da?", fragte Bridger, der immer noch ziemlich schlimm aussah.  
  
"Lenny. Seine Mutter hat für Dr. Westphalen eine Hühnersuppe gekocht. Haben sie ihm heute morgen von der Grippe erzählt?" Er ließ sich auf der Bettkante am Fussende nieder.  
  
"Ja, ich habe es erwähnt.", antwortete Bridger.  
  
"Was? Du redest mit fremden Leuten über mich?", Kristin schien trotz fortgeschrittener Krankheit doch besser bei Kräften zu sein als der Captain.  
  
"Nur ganz beiläufig, weil ich Angst hatte Lucas würde sich auf Lenny's Skates sämtliche Knochen brechen und ich keine zwei Kranken pflegen wollte."  
  
"Satt dessen darf ich das nun tun.", meinte Lucas mit zusammengezogenen Augenbrauen. "Dabei bin ich ein hervorragender Skater, bei dem mit Knochenbrüchen nicht bei jedem Ausflug zu rechnen ist. Im Gegensatz zu Lenny, sollte er nicht bald lernen wie er gefahrenlos geradeaus fahren kann."  
  
Bridger ließ sich schwer ins Kissen fallen. "Du bist dazu nicht in der Lage uns zu pflegen." Westphalen sah ihn sorgenvoll an. Mit ihrer rechten Hand fuhr sie ihm liebevoll über die Stirn. "Du bist richtig niedlich, wenn du leidest.", kicherte sie. "Und du hast Fieber."  
  
"Soll ich das Thermometer holen oder reichen die Tabletten?", fragte Lucas.  
  
"Beides. Ich spüre auch schon wieder wie meine Temperartur steigt." Der Teenager tat wie ihm Kristin aufgetragen hatte. Zwei Minuten später nahmen die beiden Erwachsenen ihre Tabletten gegen das Fieber.  
  
"Wenn ich auch krank werde, darf ich mich dann in die Mitte legen?"  
  
"Du wirst nicht krank.", sagte Bridger. "Erstens ist dein Appetit nach wie vor ungebrochen und sobald du auf Rollschuhen stehst schnell wie der Blitz aus meiner Reichweite verschwunden. Raus jetzt, ich will schlafen."  
  
"Das ist eine gute Idee. Ich bin auch müde." Kristin legte sich hin.  
  
"Sie haben heute den ganzen Tag noch nichts gegessen, Doctor."  
  
"Ich weiß, Lucas. Nachher werde ich etwas von der Hühnersuppe probieren, die uns unsere nette Nachbarin gemacht hat. Stellst du diese bis dahin in den Kühlschrank? Und lass hier bitte die Tür offen. Falls was ist, können wir dich so rufen. Bleib also nicht unten, sondern komm wieder rauf."  
  
********  
  
Das konnte doch nicht wahr sein. Zum vierten Mal rief jetzt einer aus dem Schlafzimmer nach ihm. Gerade als er beinahe eingeschlafen wäre. Schweren Herzens schlurfte Lucas zu seinen beiden Patienten. "Was gibt's nun schon wieder? Ist der Tee zu kalt, die Wärmflasche undicht oder einfach nur die sadistische Veranlagung mich vom Schlafen abzuhalten?"  
  
"Du weißt genau, dass ich das nicht machen würde. Könntest du bitte mal nach Nathan sehen? Seit dem du ihn vorhin zum Badezimmer begleitet hast ist er nicht mehr zurück gekommen.", bat ihn eine schwache Dr. Westphalen. Sie war heiser und brachte kaum noch einen Ton heraus.  
  
"Er hätte ihnen die Suppe nicht wegessen sollen, dann müsste er es jetzt nicht ständig wieder rauswürgen. Wahrscheinlich hat er bereits nur eingesehen, dass es sich in der Badewanne besser schläft als in einem gemütlichen warmen Bett." Der Teenager drehte sich bereits herum. Da sowieso alle wach waren schaltete er das Licht im Flur an, sonst rannte er womöglich noch gegen irgend etwas. Würgegeräusche aus dem Badezimmer sagten ihm, dass der Captain sich nicht in die Badewanne schlafen gelegt hatte.  
  
"Ist alles in Ordnung?" Ein selten dämliche Frage, wie Lucas erst nachdem er sie gestellt hatte in den Sinn kam. Natürlich war nichts in Ordnung. Der Doctor liegt mit hohem Fieber im Bett und der Captain übergab sich am laufenden Bann. Es wurde still im Bad. "Soll ich rein kommen?"  
  
"Nein.", krächzte Bridger. "Es geht schon. Ich komme gleich."  
  
"Ganz sicher?"  
  
"Ja. Geh schlafen, du musst morgen früh raus."  
  
Lucas wartete jedoch. Spätestens wenn er wieder fast eingeschlafen war, würde einer der beiden ihn erneut aus dem Bett holen. Die Schule war ihm egal. Für ihn spielte sie keine solche Rolle wie für andere. Das schienen seine beiden Scheineltern noch nicht so ganz begriffen zu haben. Er hatte sie am Nachmittag gehört, wie sie leise über seinen Brief gesprochen hatten. Nun ihm sollte es recht sein. Zumindest kümmerten sie sich um Angelegenheiten, die ihn betrafen. Nicht so seine eigenen Eltern. Er hatte zwar nie Probleme in der Schule gehabt, aber zu Elternabenden sind sie nie erschienen und auch wenn wegen seiner überdurchschnittlichen Intelligenz eine weitere Klasse überspringen sollte, haben sie sich nie mit den Lehrern unterhalten sondern nur einen Vertreter geschickt, der in Vollmacht die nötigen Papiere unterschrieb.  
  
Bridger, mit roten Augen und tiefen schwarzen Ringen darunter und eingefallenem Gesicht, kam endlich wieder aus dem Bad. "Du solltest doch ins Bett gehen."  
  
Der Teenager hakte sich am rechten Arm des UEO Captains ein. "Ich werde nicht viel schlafen können. Sie sehen schlimmer aus als ein Geist. So weiß sind sie im Gesicht. Sind sie überhaupt sicher, dass diese ganzen Medikamente wirken?"  
  
"Das ist ganz normal. So etwas braucht seine Zeit. Eine Grippe ist nicht von heute auf morgen wieder weg."  
  
"Dennoch kann ich sie nicht allein lassen morgen. Ich habe schon Lenny angerufen, dass ich nicht mit ihm und Charlie vor der Schule noch in den Wald gehe. Und für sie ist Jogging auch gestrichen." Dabei erhob der blonde Teenager ermahnend den Zeigefinger.  
  
"Keine Sorge," Bridger versuchte zu lächeln. "ich lauf dir garantiert nicht weg. Du könntest mir aber noch etwas zum trinken bringen, wenn du schon nicht schlafen gehen willst." Der ältere Mann ließ sich schwer ins Bett fallen. Kristin sah ihn sorgenvoll an, dabei war ihr die Krankheit noch mehr anzusehen als ihm. "Du holst ihm nichts zu trinken, Lucas!", sagte sie zwar schwach aber dennoch energisch.  
  
"Ich habe wahnsinnigen Durst, Kristin.", stöhnte Nathan.  
  
"Das kann ich mir vorstellen, doch wenn du jetzt wieder etwas zu dir nimmst, dauert es nicht lange und du übergibst dich erneut. Du kannst ein paar Magentropfen zu dir nehmen, oder einen kleinen Löffel Tee, doch nicht mehr."  
  
"Ein kleiner Löffel ist erlaubt?"  
  
"Ja, aber nicht mehr."  
  
"Dann will ich den haben."  
  
Lucas nahm die leeren Tassen von den beiden Nachttischen und ging damit in die Küche. Nun musste er doch wieder Tee kochen. Langsam hatte er es echt drauf. Seine Mutter würde in Ohnmacht fallen, könnte sie ihn jetzt sehen. Mit dem Spülen klappte es ebenfalls einigermaßen. Na gut, nicht so ganz. Bridger hatte mehrmals neue Tassen verlangt, weil die die er von dem Teenager bekam nicht sauber genug war. Lucas war sich sicher, dass der Captain das nur machte um ihm mehr Disziplin im Haushalt einzutrichtern. Aus dem Besteckkasten zog er einen kleinen Löffel, vorsichtig stieg er die wenigen Stufen zum Obergeschoss mit einer vollen Tasse frisch gebrühten Kamillentee hinauf.  
  
"Der Getränkemann ist da. Nur ein Löffel für den Herrn und die Dame bekommt die Tasse." Wie er es sagte, verteilte er auch. Den silbernen Teelöffel drückte er Bridger in die Hand und Westphalen bekam die Tasse auf den Tisch gestellt.  
  
"Danke. Du solltest jetzt besser schlafen gehen, sonst schläfst du morgen in der Schule ein.", sagte Kristin.  
  
"Und wir bekommen noch so einen Brief.", versuchte Bridger zu scherzen, doch sein Lachen ging in einem Hustenanfall unter.  
  
"Ach, darüber wollte ich noch mit euch reden. Nicht über den Brief, sondern die Schule. Wäre es nicht besser, wenn ich morgen zu Hause bleibe. So kann sich rund um die Uhr jemand um euch kümmern. Ihr könnt doch nicht aus dem Bett. Selbst zum Bad schafft es keiner alleine."  
  
Der Husten hatte sich etwas beruhigt. "Ich verstehe deinen Groll gegenüber dieser Schule und deinem Lehrer, aber ich werde es nicht dulden, dass du hier bleibst. Du gehst morgen in die Schule und Schluss damit."  
  
"Captain!", bettelte Lucas. "Sehen sie sich doch an. Ihnen geht es hundeelend und wenn irgend etwas ist, dann kann Dr. Westphalen ihnen noch nicht einmal Hilfe rufen, weil sie keinen einzigen Ton herausbekommt."  
  
"Vielen Dank.", krächzte Kristin. "Aber Nathan hat recht. Du schwänzt auf keinen Fall die Schule. Wärest du ebenfalls krank, würde es sich um eine andere Situation handeln, doch so nicht."  
  
"Dann erwartet aber nicht, dass ich jetzt noch einmal komme.", meinte Lucas wütend und stapfte aus dem Schlafzimmer. Die beiden Erwachsenen hörten wie krachend die Zimmertür des Teenagers ins Schloss fiel.  
  
Kristin lächelte Bridger an. Zärtlich fuhr sie ihm über die Stirn. "Ich werde jetzt auch versuchen etwas zu schlafen. Einer von uns beiden muss doch morgen früh aufpassen, dass unser lieber Sohn auch wirklich in die Schule geht."  
  
"Ja, ich bin auch ziemlich müde. Kann ich vorher aber noch meinen versprochenen Löffel Tee haben?"  
  
"Natürlich."  
  
********  
  
"Einen wunderschönen guten Morgen alle miteinander.", kam Lenny mit ausgebreiteten Armen durchs Klassenzimmer rufend durch die Tür.  
  
Lucas knallte mit dem Kopf auf die Tischplatte. "Ich bin so K.O!"  
  
"Hey, was denn, du warst heute morgen gar nicht dabei als Charlie plötzlich Eichhörnchen jagen musste. Ein Glück, dass ich die Skates nicht anhatte." Er grinste breit. "Sonst würden mich jetzt noch welche vom Baum abzukratzen versuchen."  
  
"Zum Glück war ich nicht dabei. Dann hätte ich es nämlich gar nicht erst bis hierher geschafft." Lucas dachte nach. "Oh, das war kein Glück, sondern Unglück!"  
  
"Haha, sieht so aus. Was machen deine Eltern, geht es ihnen besser?" Der Freund des Computergenies ließ sich neben ihm auf den Stuhl sinken. Seine Jeans waren mit Grasflecken und kleineren Rissen übersäht, als er den Blick von Lucas bemerkte, meinte er nur beiläufig: "Ein kleines Unglück passiert pro Tag mit dem Hund."  
  
Lucas nickte wissend. "Meine Eltern sind der Grund für meinen topfitten Zustand. Die ganze Nacht haben die irgend etwas von mir haben wollen. Nachdem mein Vater mit Kotzen fertig war haben sie mich ins Bett gejagt und mir zu verstehen gegeben, dass ich in die Schule zu gehen habe. Da war denn endlich einmal Ruhe." Der blonde Junge machte eine kurze Pause. Sein Blick hatte einen bestimmten Punkt an der Tafel fixiert ohne jedoch wirklich darauf zu sehen. "Für zwei Stunden. Dann musste ich wieder andauernd kommen und sie mit Zeitschriften, Büchern, Tee, heißes Wasser für die Wärmflasche, Eisbeutel gegen Fieber oder einfach nur Tabletten versorgen. Eins schwöre ich dir. Heute Nacht, gibt es das Theater nicht. Ich steck die beiden in ein Krankenhaus, ob die sie dort wollen oder nicht. Ich werde den Chef des Ladens mit all meinem Geld bestechen, dann müssen sie die nehmen."  
  
"Hallo. Morgen. Her mit den Hausaufgaben!", flitzte Chris seinem alltäglichen Ritual vor der Mathestunde folgend zu Lenny. Der konnte gar nicht so schnell reagieren wie der blonde Junge seine Finger in seinem Rucksack hatte. "Nur keine Mühe, ich finde sie schon."  
  
"Klasse! Das wird immer besser.", stöhnte Lucas.  
  
"Morgen. Hey, du siehst aber gar nicht gut aus. Ist was?", fragte Nen. Nen war ein weiterer Freund von Lucas, den er gleich an seinem ersten Schultag hier kennengelernt hatte und zusammen mit Chris und Lenny dafür sorgte, dass diese ganze Sache nicht ganz so unangenehm für ihn war.  
  
"Ja, ich habe diese doofe Hausaufgaben nicht. Vor lauter Krankenpflege bin ich nicht mehr dazu gekommen. Und damit mein Glück perfekt wird, taucht der Feldwebel auch noch fünf Minuten zu früh auf." Entmutigt ließ er zur Unterstreichung seines Elends die flache Handkante auf den Tisch fallen und lehnte sich in seinem Stuhl zurück.  
  
"Was? Mist.", stöhnte Chris auf und drehte sich blitzschnell auf seinem Stuhl herum, als hätte er nie mit Lenny gesprochen. Dessen Hausaufgaben ließ er unter der Bank wieder zurück gleiten.  
  
"Guten morgen Herrschaften.", begrüßte sie Mr. Mour. Auch er hatte seine allmorgendliche Routine, die darin bestand seine Tasche und die Bücher abzulegen und anschließend die Anwesenheit der Schüler zu kontrollieren. Da er heute viel zu früh dran war, fehlten natürlich noch gut zwei fünftel der Klasse. Geduldig und mit strengem Blick wartete er auf die Nachzügler bis er pünktlich zum Unterrichtsbeginn die Hausaufgaben kontrollieren wollte. Bei Chris blieb er stehen. Er sah über den Rand seiner Brille hinweg den blonden Jungen an. "Mister Clearmont, können sie mir erklären, warum sie nur die Hälfte der Aufgaben haben?"  
  
"Ähm, naja, wissen sie, es war einfach so, dass ich den ganzen Nachmittag mir den Kopf darüber zerbrochen habe und mehr konnte ich einfach nicht. Sie waren viel zu schwer.", versuchte Chris sich heraus zu reden.  
  
"So, so?" Mr. Mour glaubte das ganz und gar nicht. Lucas würde es als Lehrer auch nicht glauben. Das derzeitige Thema der Klasse gehörte noch zu den Grundlagen und war außerdem etwas recht einfaches, bei dem man nicht viel denken musste, sondern nur die richtigen Formeln verwenden.  
  
"Dann wird es ihnen sicherlich nichts ausmachen heute nach dem Unterricht zu mir zu kommen und die restlichen Aufgaben sowie die heutige Hausaufgabe beim Nachsitzen zu lösen."  
  
"Och nö!", stöhnte Chris auf. "Das können sie doch nicht machen!"  
  
"Das kann ich.", sagte Mr. Mour nur und ging weiter zu Lenny, nur um bei Lucas erneut stehen zu bleiben.  
  
"Mr. Bridger!" Mour holte tief Luft, wie Lucas hören konnte. Jetzt würde es was tolles geben. Alle Gesichter der Klasse waren bereits auf ihn gerichtet. Chris würde heute bestimmt Gesellschaft haben. "Wie ich sehe interessiert es ihre Eltern nicht besonders, was sie von Hausaufgaben halten, nicht wahr? Oder ist mein Brief nicht bei ihnen angekommen. Eigentlich hatte ich erwartet gerade von ihnen heute einmal die Hausaufgaben gemacht zu sehen."  
  
"Tja, den Brief haben sie bekommen und werden auch mit ihnen reden, leider gibt es da nur ein kleines Problem.", meinte Lucas locker.  
  
"Das wäre." Der Lehrer drückte seinen Rücken durch und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust.  
  
"Sie liegen beide krank im Bett und ich habe über den ganzen Trubel zu Hause schlichtweg die Hausaufgaben vergessen wie die zwei auch."  
  
"Ich soll ihnen das doch wohl nicht wirklich abkaufen?", fragte Mr. Mour verächtlich.  
  
"Das weiß ich doch nicht, wie weit ihr Vertrauen ihren Schülern gegenüber reicht. Ich habe ihnen gesagt, weshalb ich meine Hausaufgaben nicht habe und sie müssen jetzt entscheiden, ob ihnen das reicht oder sie einen weiteren Brief an meine Eltern schicken wollen."  
  
"Für ihre Frechheiten dürfen sie Mr. Clearmont heute Gesellschaft leisten." Er hatte es gewusst. Hoffentlich ging es seinen beiden Kranken zu Hause auch wirklich gut genug. Chris schien die Aussicht auf Gesellschaft am Nachmittag zu freuen. Er zwinkerte dem Computergenie grinsend zu. "Damit aber nicht genug. Sie erhalten die einzigartige Ehre dies die ganze Woche zu tun, Mr. Bridger. Vielleicht lernen sie dann endlich einmal, dass man unter einer linearen Gleichung keine besondere Art von Lineal versteht."  
  
"Nicht?" Das hatte der Teenager nicht unterdrücken können. Mr. Mours Gesicht war rot vor Wut angelaufen. Den hatte er mit diesem einen Wort ordentlich den Tag versaut. Zumindest ein guter Aspekt.  
  
"Passen sie auf, junger Mann, sie sind auf dem besten Wege die seltene Gelegenheit zu erhalten einen ganzen Monat lang Nachsitzen zu dürfen.", warnte der Mathelehrer ihn bevor er die restlichen Schüler kontrollierte. Anschließend ging er wieder vor zur Tafel. "Nun, da sie bis auf unsere beiden Nachsitzkandidaten alle ihre Hausaufgaben gemacht haben, sehe ich keinen Grund, warum ich ihre Übung vom Wochenende nicht testen sollte. Packen sie sämtliche Unterlagen vom Tisch!"  
  
Die Klasse stöhnte auf. Montag morgen gleich einen Test zu schreiben war schon nahe an der Grenze zur Hölle. Lucas hatte keine Lust sich wieder neue Lösungen auszudenken, die so falsch waren, dass man meinen könnte er hätte noch nie eine mathematische Gleichung gesehen. Ob er sich den Spaß erlauben sollte mal alles richtig zu lösen? Ja, das würde er tun! Genau, als Strafe für das Nachsitzen. In dieser Stunde saß für kurze Zeit Lucas Wolenczak im Klassenzimmer und versuchte wie ein normaler Teenager einen Test zu lösen auf den er sich sehr gut vorbereitet hatte. Er ließ sich Zeit mit den Aufgaben. In den vergangenen Stunden hatte er genügend mitbekommen um zu wissen, welche Lösungswege Anwendung fanden und welche er besser nicht benutzte, um nicht aufzufallen. Dem alten Mour würden bei der Korrektur die Augen raus fallen.  
  
*****  
  
"Ihr könnt, sobald ihr brav eure Aufgaben gelöst habt, doch zu mir in die Halle kommen. Wenn bei uns das Training aus ist, gehen die meisten Nachsitzer ebenfalls nach Hause. Was haltet ihr davon?", sagte Lenny als sie die Mathestunde endlich hinter sich hatten und zum nächsten Klassenzimmer gingen. Montagnachmittag fand immer das Training der Basketballmannschaft statt.  
  
"Ich muss erst einmal zu Hause anrufen und Bescheid sagen, dass der nächste Teeexpress mit Verspätung kommt.", maulte Lucas.  
  
"Gehen wir anschließend in den neuen Diner?", fragte Chris sofort.  
  
"Wieso nicht. Ich muss nur kurz mit Charlie meine Runde drehen, danach bin ich frei."  
  
"Klar, ich kann auch.", stimmte Nen dem Vorschlag zu. "Bei dir wird es wohl nicht gehen, was?", fragte er anschließend Lucas.  
  
"Ich glaube nicht."  
  
Lenny legte seinen Arm um Lucas' Schulter. "Dann kommst du am Wochenende mit."  
  
"Wohin?", fragte Lucas skeptisch.  
  
"Wir wollten raus zu einem wirklichen tollen Canyon. Dort sind wir früher immer Wandern gewesen mit der Familie, aber seit mein Vater an der Uni eine leitende Position hat, geht das nicht mehr. Es gibt dort einen großen See, der richtig tolle Höhlen in das Gestein gegraben hat. Wir nehmen uns ein Boot und erkunden diese. Was hälst du davon?"  
  
Das Computergenie zögerte mit der Antwort. "Es klingt interessant."  
  
"Hey, nicht so trocken. Da draußen ist es wirklich obergeil!", schwärmte Nen.  
  
"Vor allem Mour ist nicht dort.", gab auch Chris seinen Senf dazu.  
  
"Außerdem sollte es deinen Eltern bis zum Wochenende wieder besser gehen, somit dürfte es diesbezüglich auch keine Problem geben.", Lenny ließ nicht locker.  
  
"Fahrt ihr beide?", fragte Lucas Nen und Chris. Die beiden nickten.  
  
"Nicht nur wir. Es sind noch einige andere dabei. Recht coole Leute. Du wirst sehen, das macht einen Heidenspaß. Würde es nicht schon so kalt sein, könnten wir auch schwimmen gehen.", sagte Chris.  
  
"Pha, das hält mich nicht davon ab rein zu springen wenn es mich verführerisch anglitzert. Dann muss mein Vater endlich einmal mit Charlie Gassie gehen, denn ich liege ja mit einer Erkältung im Bett." Lenny's Grinsen wuchs ins Unermeßliche.  
  
"Ich werde mal mit meinen Eltern reden, aber versprechen kann ich nichts. Ihr habt es ja mitbekommen, denen steht noch ein Besuch bei Mr. Mour bevor. Bis dahin muss ich vorsichtig sein. Erst recht, wenn ich denen sage, dass ich die ganze Woche nachsitzen muss."  
  
"Doch sie wissen, weshalb du die heutigen Hausaufgaben nicht hattest. Wenn du wirklich dich so um deine Eltern kümmern musstest, wie du erzählt hast, dann sollten die doch keinen Stress machen, oder?", fragte Chris schulterzuckend.  
  
"Ich hoffe es."  
  
********  
  
"Clearmont, sie sitzen dort hinten und Bridger bei mir hier vorn. Sie will ich besonders im Blick haben."  
  
Voller Motivation nahmen die beiden Jungen die von Mr. Mour gewiesenen Plätze ein. Lucas zeigte seine Lust schon daran, wie er wieder kurz vorm einschlafen war und sich beinahe neben den Stuhl setzte. Captain Bridger fand es recht amüsant, als Lucas ihn in der Mittagspause angerufen hatte und von seiner zusätzlichen Stunde erzählte. Anfangs kam er auch mit Vorwürfen, wie er denn die Hausaufgaben vergessen könnte, gerade wo doch erst dieser Brief kam. Doch Lucas ging aufgrund der Müdigkeit nicht besonders nett dazwischen und hielt ihm seine Badexkursion und den Lieferservice diverser Dinge des vergangenen Sonntages und der dazugehörigen Nacht vor.  
  
Hoffentlich würde dies hier schnell vorbei sein. Chris und er musste die Hausaufgaben vom Wochenende lösen und anschließend bei Mour abgeben. Der Lehrer selbst kontrollierte einige Test, die er den Tag über in den einzelnen Klassen geschrieben hatte. Lustlos stützte er seinen Kopf auf der linken Hand auf und versuchte so falsch wie möglich die Hausaufgaben zu lösen. Zumindest ein paar. Ihm war nicht danach so viel nachzudenken. Jeder normalen Teenager würde es nicht verstehen können. Sie mussten nachdenken um die Aufgaben richtig lösen zu können, bei Lucas war es umgekehrt. Es war wie atmen, es ging einfach so. Früher hatte er seinen Eltern angebettelt ihm neue Aufgaben aufzuschreiben, die er dann lösen konnte, wo andere in seinem Alter lieber mit ihren Spielzeugautos spielten oder Fern sahen.  
  
"Mr. Bridger."  
  
Lucas schreckte aus seinen Gedanken auf. "Ja?"  
  
"Kommen sie mal bitte zu mir."  
  
Anscheinend hatte der Lehrer gerade seine Arbeit kontrolliert. "Wie haben sie das hier gemacht?" Mr. Mour schob eine bereits korrigierte Arbeit auf die Seite, bei der Lucas zu ihm gekommen war.  
  
"Genauso wie ich es mit den anderen Test auch gemacht habe. Versucht die Aufgaben zu lösen so gut es geht.", sagte Lucas unschuldig. Innerlich amüsierte er sich jedoch köstlich über den Ausdruck auf Mours Gesicht.  
  
"So gut es geht, ah ja." Das Computergenie würde es nicht wundern im nächsten Moment Rauchwolken aus dem Kopf des Lehrers steigen zu sehen. In seinem Gehirn arbeitete jede Zelle auf Hochtouren. "Von Mr. March können sie nicht abgeschrieben haben, der hat wieder einige Formeln von seinem Vater benutzt um die Aufgaben zu lösen. Mr. Hon hat sein bestes gegeben ist jedoch nur bei zwei Aufgaben bis zur Endlösung ohne Fehler vorgedrungen und die junge Dame vor ihnen war heute krank. Also, wie haben sie es gemacht, den ganzen Test fehlerfrei und so richtig zu lösen, dass es sich dabei um meine Lösung handeln könnte." Er holte ein Blatt des Test hervor, das mit roter Tinte beschrieben war und fast genau die selbe Lösung zeigte wie Lucas sie hatte.  
  
Chris blickte ungläubig nach vorne. Hatte er soeben richtig gehört? Er ließ die knoblige Aufgabe sein und richtete seine gesamte Aufmerksamkeit auf das Geschehen am Lehrertisch. "Vielleicht habe ich nur einfach mal die richtigen Gedankengänge gehabt.", mutmaßte Lucas.  
  
"Das denke ich nicht. Da ich die Arbeit erst am Vorabend geschrieben habe, kannst du nicht die Lösung gestohlen haben, was ich normalerweise in einem solchen Fall sofort glauben würde, doch ich muss es leider ausschließen. Also noch mal, wie haben sie es gemacht?" Mr. Mour nahm die randlose Brille ab und sah den blonden Teenager eindringlich an.  
  
"Sie erwarten von mir jetzt eine Geschichte wie, dass ich bei jemanden abgeschrieben habe oder auf andere Weise an die Lösung ihrer Arbeit gekommen bin, richtig? Leider ist es nicht so. Ich könnte ihnen erzählen, dass ich Gedanken lesen kann oder einfach ein gewisses Talent habe welches eben nur nach eigener Laune mich in Mathe ein Genie sein lässt, doch dem ist nicht so. Ich kann ihnen auf ihre Frage keine Antwort geben. Sie waren die ganze Zeit im Klassenzimmer während wir den Test geschrieben haben. Bilden sie sich selber ihre Meinung wie ich es gemacht habe."  
  
"Ihre Eltern sind derzeitig krank, wie sie sagen?"  
  
"Richtig."  
  
"Ich möchte sie jetzt dringender als vorher sprechen. Sagen sie ihnen das. Spätestens nächste Woche. Bis dahin werde ich den Test ungewertet lassen."  
  
Das stank Lucas. Er hatte zwar keine Lust auf High School, aber ihm passte es genauso wenig eine gute Arbeit ungewertet zu lassen. "Nur weil ich einmal etwas richtig habe?"  
  
"Mr. Birdger. Sie sind nicht nur in Mathematik eine absolute Niete. Ihre Schülerakte ist mit Notizen ihrer Unfähigkeit gespickt. Sie sind einer unserer Tagesordnungspunkte auf der nächsten Lehrerkonferenz. Es wäre keine schlechte Idee sich schon mal mit dem Gedanken vertraut zu machen, dass sie entweder die Schule wechseln müssen oder einige Klassenstufen heruntergesetzt werden." Bei diesen Worten musste sich das Computergenie ein Grinsen verkneifen. Dies war eine Bestätigung seiner Brillianz. Besser hätte er seine Intelligenz noch nie verbergen können. Wieso machte sich Bridger eigentlich Sorgen? "Dazu jetzt diese Arbeit. Das wirkt mehr als verdächtig." Mr. Mour setzte seine Brille wieder auf. "Sie können sich wieder hinsetzen."  
  
********  
  
Als Lucas die Haustür öffnete, kam ihm ein köstlicher Duft entgegen. Sofort stürmte er in die Küche. "Was machen sie da?" Entsetzt erblickte er Dr. Westphalen in einem rosafarbenen Bademantel. Sie holte eine Auflaufschüssel aus dem Backofen.  
  
"Ein kleines Dankeschön für letzte Nacht und deinen verlängerten Schultag.", lächelte sie.  
  
"Geht es ihnen schon so gut?", fragte er besorgt.  
  
"Das geht schon. Ich lege mich auch gleich wieder hin. Los setzt dich und iss erst mal."  
  
Lucas sah die Ärztin kritisch an. "Sie sehen nicht besonders gut aus. Geht es dem Captain schlechter als gestern?"  
  
"Woran erkennst du das?"  
  
"Sie sehen besorgt aus. Sehr besorgt."  
  
Kristin atmete tief ein. "Er hat heute Mittag, kurz nachdem du angerufen hast, ziemlich hohes Fieber bekommen. Im Moment habe ich es etwas runter bekommen, aber ich habe Angst es könnte wieder steigen und alles was ich tue hilft nicht."  
  
"Darum haben sie für mich gekocht. Sie mussten raus aus dem Zimmer und sich ablenken."  
  
Ihr Lächeln bestätigte seine Annahme.  
  
"Haben sie den Arzt gerufen?"  
  
"Noch nicht. Als das Fieber etwas sank, hielt ich es nicht mehr für notwendig. Er schläft jetzt. Und er hat kein Essen in sich behalten können."  
  
Lucas umarmte sie. "Genau deshalb wollte ich da bleiben."  
  
Kristin seufzte. "Das darfst du morgen auch. Ich fühle mich nicht mehr so besonders. Jetzt wo du da bist, kann ich mich endlich auch etwas hinlegen. Mein Kopf tut wieder höllisch weh." Sie ging ins Wohnzimmer und legte sich dort auf die Couch. Lucas brachte ihr eine Decke. "Du sollst doch essen und nicht hier den Pfleger spielen."  
  
"Bin schon weg.", lächelte Lucas. Dr. Westphalen schlief sofort auf der Couch ein. Anscheinend war sie seit dem Mittag auf den Beinen gewesen und wohl auch den Vormittag über, wie Lucas vermutete. Als er mit essen fertig war, brachte er seine Schulsachen nach oben und pfefferte diese in die hinterste Ecke seines Zimmers anschließend blinzelte er in das Schlafzimmer. Bridger war wach. "Lucas?", frage er mit rauer Stimme.  
  
Der Teenager öffnete die Tür ganz und trat hinein. "Wie geht es ihnen? Der Doctor sagt es sei schlimmer geworden."  
  
"So schlimm ist es nicht. Wie ist die Schule gewesen?"  
  
"Naja," Lucas ließ sich auf der Bettkante an Bridgers Seite nieder. "entweder ich fliege von der Schule oder ich werde um mehr als nur eine Stufe hinunter gesetzt. Chris hat sich köstlich amüsiert, als Mour das eröffnete. Der Kerl will euch so bald wie möglich sehen und war ganz baff, als ich in meinem heutigen Test fast die selben Ergebnisse hatte wie er in seinem Lösungsblatt."  
  
"Ah, du erzähltest mir ja, dass du entgegen deiner sonstigen Gewohnheit mal einen Test richtig gelöst hast. Wieso wollen die dich raus werfen? Ich dachte du benimmst dich."  
  
"Das mache ich auch nur passen denen meine Leistungen nicht. Tja, und dann ärgere ich den guten Lehrer mit einer erstklassigen Arbeit."  
  
"Darum wollen die dich gleich von der Schule werfen, weil deine Noten schlecht sind?"  
  
"Genau oder mich in eine untere Stufe versetzen. Dem gutem Herrn Lehrer habe ich für heute zumindest mal einige Rätsel aufgegeben. Ich bin wohl das Mysterium des Schuljahres. Nun, vorerst jedenfalls. Westphalen hat bereits ihr okay gegeben, dass ich morgen zu Hause bleiben kann. Also, dieses Mal bleiben alle Kranken im Bett und Dr. Lucas kümmert sich um diese. Ich habe in der Mittagspause etwas gekauft." Er holte aus einer Innentasche seines Hemdes ein dünnes Buch hervor. Es war der träumende Delphin von Sergio Bambaren. "Wenn es sie zu sehr anstrengt kann ich es auch vorlesen. Das interessiert mich wenigstens mehr als diese ollen Liebesschinken." Bei diesen Worten sah er angeekelt auf den Nachttisch von Kristin und die darauf gestapelten Bücher.  
  
Bridger gab Lucas das Buch zurück. "Fang an." Der Teenager macht es sich in dem Bett bequem und begann zu lesen. Als er fertig war schlief Bridger wieder.  
  
"Na dann kann ich mich endlich auch einmal hinlegen.", seufzte Lucas und verschwand in seinem Zimmer wo er kurz darauf selber in einen tiefen Schlaf versank. 


	6. Ein Schatten zieht auf

Kristin brachte die Wäsche zum Trocknen in den Garten, hielt im Wohnzimmer jedoch inne. "Stimmt etwas nicht?"  
  
Nathan seufzte auf. "Das kann man wohl sagen." Er gab ihr einen kleinen weißen Zettel. Als sie ihn lass wich die Farbe aus ihrem Gesicht.  
  
"Ich geh Lucas besser von der Schule abholen.", sagte Nathan nach einer geraumen Weile.  
  
"Wann ist das hier passiert?", fragte sie erschüttert.  
  
"Gestern nachmittag. Wir müssen äußerst vorsichtig sein."  
  
"Dabei hat er sich so auf das Wochenende gefreut."  
  
"Das wird eben nicht gehen. Entweder sein Leben oder der Spaß und solange ich darüber entscheiden kann, dann nehme ich das Leben."  
  
"Meinst du sie sind bereits auch in unserer Nähe?" Sie hatte den Wäschekorb auf die Seite gestellt. Tröstend legte sie ihren Kopf auf seine Schulter.  
  
"Möglich ist es, darum müssen wir jetzt äußerst vorsichtig sein."  
  
******  
  
"Also, ich sorge für die Verpflegung und Chris für den fahrbaren Untersatz.", bestimmt Lenny die Jobs für ihren Ausflug am kommende Wochenende.  
  
"Hey, wieso soll schon wieder ich den Wagen stellen?", protestierte Chris.  
  
"Weil ihr einfach den größeren Wagen habt. Ganz einfach.", beendete Lenny die Diskussion.  
  
"Dein Köter kommt da aber nicht rein. Der hat mir das letzte Mal die Rückbank vollgekotzt."  
  
"Aber nur weil ihr ihn mit allem möglichen Zeug vollgestopft habt. Ich würde da auch kotzen!"  
  
Nen und Lucas lachten beide. So ging das bereits die ganze Stunde. Irgendwie schien keiner von ihnen aktiv am Sportunterricht teilnehmen zu wollen. Alle vier saßen sie auf der Bank und unterhielten sich, während die anderen vor ihnen ein Zirkeltraining absolvierten. Glücklicherweise war ihr Lehrer nicht der aufmerksamste. Er kam zwischendrin immer mal kurz vorbei um nachzusehen ob noch einige seiner Schützlinge am Hopsen waren und ging wieder.  
  
"Luke, du kannst mal sehen, ob ihr ein wenig Geschirr habt. Meine Mutter gibt mir keines mehr, seit dem wir zwei mal hintereinander alles zerdeppert haben.", bestimmt nun Lenny einen weiteren Job.  
  
"Ich werde mein bestes tun. Aber wenn ich schon solche Sachen höre sollte ich meiner Mutter bereits irgendwie deutlich machen, dass sie ihr Geschirr nicht mehr wieder sieht."  
  
"Darauf kannst du wetten.", stimmte Nen ihm zu.  
  
"Das ist aber nicht unser Teacher.", meinte Chris nun, als er zum Eingang der Sporthalle sah.  
  
"Ne, das ist Lucas' Vater." Lenny drehte seinen Kopf zu dem Computergenie. "Was macht der hier? Wegen Mour?"  
  
Lucas schüttelte den Kopf. "Nein, das war erst für nächste Woche geplant. Wartet kurz." Er stand auf und schlenderte gemächlich durch seine schwitzenden Klassenkameraden.  
  
"Was verschafft mir denn die Ehre?"  
  
"Ihr habt ja eine nette Arbeitsmoral, ihr Vier. Alle rackern sich hier ab und ihr sitzt auf der Bank.", meinte Nathan. Er war noch immer etwas krank und seine Stimme noch recht leise und rau durch den Husten.  
  
"Naja, wie der Lehrer so die Schüler. Keine Ahnung wo der sich immer rumtreibt. Mich wundert es sowieso, warum es uns keiner weiter gleich macht. Alle sind sie darauf aus ihre Körper an ihre Grenzen zu treiben."  
  
"Bist du dir sicher, dass er nicht doch hier irgendwo steckt. Dann wundert es mich nämlich nicht, warum du so eine schlechte Akte hast.", meinte Bridger nun ermahnend.  
  
"Haha, sehr witzig. Was ist eigentlich los, das habe ich immer noch nicht erfahren."  
  
"Ich will dich abholen."  
  
"Sind sie dafür nicht etwas zu früh? Wir haben noch eine ganze viertel Stunde und nachsitzen sollte ich ja eigentlich auch noch."  
  
"Heute ist Freitag!"  
  
"Mour interessiert das nicht, der lässt mich deshalb gleich eine zusätzliche Stunde nachsitzen."  
  
"Ich rede mit ihm, sobald du hier fertig bist. Heute sitzt du nicht nach, sondern kommst so schnell wie möglich nach Hause."  
  
"Na da bin ich aber mal gespannt."  
  
"Ist das euer Sportlehrer?" Bridger zeigte in Richtung der Umkleidekabinen, wo ein kleinerer Mann mit Halbglatze und dunklem Haarkranz die Turnhalle betrat.  
  
"Ja, leider."  
  
"Ich warte draußen auf dich."  
  
******  
  
Der Mathematiklehrer war sichtlich in eine Arbeit vertieft, die er korrigierte. Er bemerkte noch nicht einmal, dass zwei Personen den Raum betraten. Erst als Bridger sich räusperte sah er auf.  
  
"Guten Tag, mein Name ist Bridger, sie hatten verlangt mich zu sprechen.", sagte Nathan sofort und hielt dem Lehrer die Hand hin. Nur zögernd wurde sie ergriffen. Der Händedruck war viel zu schwach und fühlte sich mehr an als hätte der UEO Captain in ein Glas Gelee gefasst.  
  
"Ah, Mr. Bridger. Stimmt, ich wollte sie schon seit längerem sprechen gemeinsam mit ihrer Frau." Dabei sah er suchend durchs Zimmer, doch außer Lucas konnte er niemanden erkennen.  
  
"Ja, leider geht es meiner Frau noch nicht so besonders."  
  
"Gut, zumindest sind sie da. Bitte, nehmen sie doch Platz.", bot Mr. Mour an. "Würdest du mich bitte mit deinem Vater allein lassen?", gebot er anschließend dem blonden Jungen.  
  
"Ich hätte ganz gerne dass er hier bleibt. Schließlich geht es doch um ihn, nicht wahr?", bestand Bridger auf die Anwesenheit von Lucas.  
  
"Natürlich, wenn das ihr Wunsch ist." Wie Nathan gedacht hatte. Ein Händedruck verriet so einiges über einen Menschen. Der Mann hier hatte kein Rückrat. Ohne Widerspruch nahm er seinen Wunsch Lucas bei diesem Gespräch dabei zu haben hin.  
  
Anscheinend kam dieser Besuch von Bridger so überraschend, dass Mour erst überlegen musste wo er anfangen sollte. Es dauerte eine Weile bis er endlich begann. "Mr. Bridger, der Grund warum ich sie herbestellt habe, ist nicht nur die Arbeitsmoral ihres Sohnes, was Hausaufgaben oder die Aufmerksamkeit im Unterrichtsgeschehen betrifft. Zumal ich es nicht besonders gerne sehe, wenn meine Schüler anfangen Zeitungen aus ihren Taschen zu ziehen und diese lesen."  
  
Nathan sah Lucas an. Davon hatte er gar nichts gewusst. "Ich muss doch auch wissen was in der Welt geschieht.", meinte der Teenager nur achselzuckend.  
  
"Aber doch nicht in der Schule! Insofern haben sie natürlich recht, Mr. ähm... wie sagten sie, sei ihr Name?"  
  
"Mour. Genau das ist auch meine Auffassung, aber wie gesagt, das ist nicht mein Hauptanliegen. Ich habe bei ihrem Sohn das Gefühl, dass er unter einer Art Konzentrationsschwäche leidet. Es genügt schon der kleinste Funken und seine Aufmerksamkeit richtet sich anderen Dingen zu, hauptsächlich den Blödeleien seines Tischnachbarn Mr. Denver."  
  
"Lenny.", ergänzte Lucas schnell, da Bridger nicht wusste wer gemeint war.  
  
"Nur im Gegensatz zu ihrem Sohn hat der insofern keine Probleme mit dem Fach. Er erledigt seine Hausaufgaben regelmäßig und bereitet sich auch auf die einzelnen Tests vor. Seine Leistungen gleichen die Unaufmerksamkeit wieder aus. Doch bei Lucas ist es nicht nur das. Bei unseren bisherigen Test musste ich mehr als einmal die Lösungswege von ihm durchgehen, da ich es nicht glauben konnte. Man könnte meinen, er hätte noch nie eine Zahl genauer betrachtet. In einer unserer letzten Arbeiten staunte ich nicht schlecht, als er eine binomische Formel mit einer stochastischen Gleichung kombiniert hatte. Zwei völlig verschiedene Themengebiete der Mathematik und absolut nicht für die gestellte Aufgabe benötigt. Weder das eine noch das andere. Ich frage mich nach wie vor, wie er darauf gekommen ist."  
  
"Stimmt, darauf muss man erst kommen. Gar nicht einfach.", stimmte Lucas seinem Lehrer zu und fing dafür einen Ellbogenschlag von Bridger ein.  
  
"Das wirklich seltsamste war aber Anfang dieser Woche, als ich einen erneuten Test über die Hausaufgaben vom Wochenende geschrieben habe, die er ebenfalls wieder nicht hatte. Zu meiner Überraschung war dieser Test im Gegensatz zu allen anderen Arbeiten von ihm einwandfrei."  
  
"Dann gibt es doch keine Klagen."  
  
"Sie scheinen mich nicht verstanden zu haben. Ihr Sohn scheint von dem ganzen Stoff keine Ahnung zu haben. Es ist als würde er in eine Materie geschoben von der er noch nie etwas gehört hatte und entsprechend hatte er auch immer Leistungen geliefert und mit einem Mal hat er doch den einen oder anderen Glückstreffer."  
  
Von Glückstreffer konnte keine Rede sein. Die Mathematik war ein Teil seines Lebens, wenn der Kerl das hören würde, kippte er bestimmt vom Stuhl. Zu gerne hätte Lucas mehr als einmal seinem Lehrer die Meinung gegeigt.  
  
"Das liegt daran, dass ich von den schulischen Problemen meines Sohnes weiß und ich versuche ihm seit einiger Zeit beim lernen zu unterstützen. Dabei haben wir wohl beide vergessen uns auch um die Hausaufgaben zu kümmern. Das tut mir aufrichtig leid. Aber ich bin auch stolz darauf, dass unsere Arbeit bereits erste Erfolge zeigt. Hatten sie nicht etwas von einem Test erzählt, den er fehlerfrei gelöst hat."  
  
"Ähm, ja."  
  
"Na bitte. Also geht es aufwärts. Wollen sie ihn immer noch herunterstufen? Lucas erzählte mir, sie würden sogar über einen Ausschluß von dieser Schule nachdenken. Das kann ich natürlich nicht zu lassen. Schon gar nicht, wenn sie mich und meine Frau nicht darüber informiert haben."  
  
"Da haben sie recht. Es sind bisher auch nur Überlegungen."  
  
Wow, so kannte Lucas den Captain gar nicht. Er überlegt, ob sich Bridger auch mit seinem eigenen Sohn immer solche Mühe gegeben hatte, wenn es Probleme gab. Bei ihm war das ja nie der Fall gewesen. Sollten seine Eltern doch einmal wegen ihm irgendwohin zitiert worden sein, nickten sie nur und stimmten allem zu, damit sie schnell wieder weg konnten. Doch Bridger versuchte ihn hier herauszuboxen und alles beim alten zu belassen.  
  
"Dann wäre doch alles geklärt. Bei ihnen hat sich Lucas doch schon gebessert. Ich werde einfach weiterhin mit ihm lernen und sie werden sehen, dass sie ihn weiterhin in seiner Klasse belassen können. Seine anfänglichen Schwierigkeiten sind doch auch ganz einfach zu erklären. Stellen sie sich doch mal vor immer wieder umziehen zu müssen und nirgendwo so recht den Anschluss finden zu können, nur weil sie ein paar Monate später erneut weg müssen. Das da einiges von dem Schulstoff auf der Strecke bleibt ist doch klar. Vor allem da jeder Lehrer seine eigenen Lernmethoden hat." Bridger stand auf.  
  
"Ich werde das in der Lehrerkonferenz zur Sprache bringen."  
  
Nun verfinsterte sich Bridgers Gesichtsausdruck wieder. "Welche Konferenz?"  
  
"Ich bin einer ihre Tagesordnungspunkte auf der nächsten Lehrerkonferenz wo diese Überlegung vielleicht zum Entschluss kommen kann.", erklärte Lucas.  
  
"Ich dachte wir hätten das gerade geklärt.", behaarte Bridger.  
  
"Ja, wir haben das, aber meine Kollegen haben da auch ein gewisses Mitspracherecht. Nur weil ihr Sohn in meinem Fach Fortschritte macht, muss das noch lange nicht für meine Kollegen gelten. Ich kann nur sagen, was ich bereits sagte, ich werde diese positive Entwicklung von Lucas zur Sprache bringen und empfehlen ihn weiterhin in der jetzigen Stufe zu belassen, sofern seine Leistungen weiterhin besser werden. Andernfalls weiß ich nicht wie man sich entscheiden wird."  
  
"Sie können ihn auf keinen Fall von der Schule werfen."  
  
"Noch ist es nicht entschieden. Da er aber immerhin dazu fähig ist sich zu verbessern, werden wir ihn wohl nur einige Stufen herabsetzen.", dabei sah Mour Lucas an, der sich ebenfalls erhoben hatte.  
  
"Werden sie meine Arbeit vom Montag nun werten?", fragte der Teenager. "Das hat er nämlich nicht getan. Ihm kam das ganze komisch vor und deshalb stehe ich weiterhin mit einer dicken fetten Sechs im Notenbogen.", erklärte Lucas weiter, als Bridger ihn ansah. An den Schweißperlen auf Mours Stirn konnte er erkennen, wie sehr ihm der Teenager die Luft abdrehte.  
  
"Sie haben eine seiner Arbeiten nicht gewertet?"  
  
"Ich wollte vorher ganz sicher sein, ob es sich dabei auch um seine eigenen Verdienste handelt. Da dies der Fall ist, sehe ich natürlich keinerlei Einwände warum ich es weiterhin zurückhalten sollte."  
  
"Danke sehr. Hat mich gefreut sie kennen zu lernen. Sie werden doch sicher einsehen, dass es auch nicht notwendig für ihn ist heute erneut Extrastunden bei ihnen machen zu müssen. Wir haben bereits ein recht ausgebautes Wochenendprogramm. Soviel ich weiß stehen für die Schüler nächste Woche zwei größere Arbeiten an und ich möchte, dass mein Sohn sich auch gut genug darauf vorbereiten kann." Bridger schüttelte die Hand des nervösen Lehrers.  
  
"Kein Problem. Ist ja auch Freitag.", sagte Mr. Mour nervös lächelnd. So kannte ihn Lucas überhaupt nicht. Das Reibeisen ist in Wirklichkeit ein feuchtes Taschentuch. Das glaubte Lenny ihm nie.  
  
Im Auto dann, atmete Lucas erleichtert durch. "Der ist ganz anderes im Unterricht."  
  
"Er ist einer von den Leuten die ständig wollen das alles so abläuft wie sie es wünschen. Darum ist er auch so nervös. Er kann einfach keine Kompromisse eingehen. Ein guter Lehrer hätte trotzdem darauf bestanden dich da zu behalten oder diesen einen Test zu wiederholen." Der Captain löste die Handbremse und fuhr vom Parkplatz.  
  
"Warum haben sie mich eigentlich heute abgeholt. Es kann doch nicht einfach nur dieses kleine Gespräch gewesen sein."  
  
"Nein, das war es nicht.", Bridgers Tonfall war augenblicklich gefallen.  
  
"Irgendwas stimmt nicht, richtig?"  
  
"Ja. Ich konnte dich nicht allein nach Hause kommen lassen."  
  
Es war als würde Stacheldraht um seinen Magen gewickelt, so fühlte es sich gerade im Bauch des Computergenies an. "Was ist passiert?"  
  
"Mein Kontaktmann zur UEO hat mir heute morgen per Boten eine Nachricht zukommen lassen, dass Lieutenant Krieg mit schweren Schussverletzungen im UEO Krankenhaus eingeliefert wurde. Er wurde in Vancouver von diesen Bastarden ausfindig gemacht."  
  
"Ben?", fragte Lucas fassungslos. "Wie geht es ihm jetzt?"  
  
"Ihm geht es bereits besser, soweit ich weiß. Mehr hat man mir aber nicht gesagt. Wir müssen nur äußerst vorsichtig sein. Die schießen zuerst und fragen danach. Sie hätten ihn entführt, wäre er nicht gerade auf einem größeren Platz mit vielen Menschen gewesen. Vielleicht hätte diese Begegnung sogar tödlich geendet. Es tut mir leid, Lucas, aber dein kleiner Ausflug dieses Wochenende fällt ins Wasser. Du wirst bei Kristin und mir bleiben."  
  
Fassungslos starrte Lucas auf seine Hände. Womöglich hatte der Captain recht. Es war einfach zu gefährlich. Eine Handvoll Teenager konnte es mit einer gewalttätigen Terroristengruppe nicht aufnehmen.  
  
"Was soll ich den anderen sagen, warum ich nicht mit ihnen fahren kann? Ich kann denen ja nicht breit vorhalten, dass da ein paar Verrückte unterwegs sind, die uns alle umbringen wollen."  
  
"Willst du, dass ich anrufe und für dich absage?"  
  
Lucas nickte nur.  
  
******  
  
Der Teenager saß vor seinem Fenster auf dem Boden den Hinterkopf an die Wand gelehnt und sah in den nächtlichen Sternenhimmel. Ab und an flog ein Satellit oder ein Flugzeug vorüber, doch keine einzige Wolke störte sein Blickfeld.  
  
"Darf ich rein kommen?", fragte Westphalen, nachdem sie geklopft hatte.  
  
Lucas nahm den Blick vom Himmel und sah in der dämmrigen Dunkelheit zu der Tür, durch die von außen etwas Licht hereinfiel. "Ja.", antwortete er ihr schließlich.  
  
Kristin setzte sich neben ihn und legte tröstend einen Arm um seine Schultern. "Du machst dir Sorgen, nicht?"  
  
"Was wäre ich denn für ein Mensch täte ich es nicht. Ben ist diesen Kerlen vor die Flinte gekommen und keiner kann mir sagen, ob ich meinen Freund jemals wiedersehen werde."  
  
"Es geht ihm bestimmt schon wieder besser. Man hätte uns sicher gesagt, wenn sie ihn schlimmer verletzt hätten."  
  
"Sind sie sich da so sicher? Wären wir nicht mit Bridger zusammen hätten wir womöglich gar nichts davon erfahren. Nur weil er der große Captain ist, hält die UEO noch verdeckt Kontakt zu ihm und gefährdet uns beide dadurch mehr. Ich frage mich sowieso warum man Ben erwischt hat und nicht uns. Wir sind viel einfacher ausfindig zu machen."  
  
"Mach dir da mal keine Gedanken. Nathan wird nicht zulassen, dass dir oder mir etwas passiert."  
  
"Darum geht es mir doch gar nicht. Ich verstehe nur nicht, warum man diese Kerle nicht findet. Ich bräuchte nur wenige Stunden um sie ausfindig zu machen vielleicht sogar weniger."  
  
"Natürlich.", kam es sarkastisch von Dr. Westphalen als Antwort.  
  
"Genau das ist es. In mir sieht jeder nur das kleine Kind, aber ich habe noch ganz andere Qualitäten von denen manch Erwachsener nur träumen kann. Der UEO ist es doch egal wie viele von uns noch verletzt im Krankenhaus landen oder gar unter der Erde, hauptsache ihr tolles Boot ist nach wie vor sicher im Dock. Solange man auf die Mannschaft Jagd macht, passiert ihrem Prachtstück nichts."  
  
"Wieso sitzt ihr im Dunkeln?" Bridger hatte das Licht angeschaltet und kam herein.  
  
"Weil ich einfach kein Licht wollte.", motzte Lucas.  
  
"Na du hast ja wieder eine gute Laune." Der Captain setzte sich zu den beiden. "Ich habe soeben Lenny angerufen. Ihm schien das gar nicht zu gefallen ohne dich fahren zu müssen."  
  
"Was hast du ihm erzählt?", fragte Kristin.  
  
"Das wir einen Trauerfall in der Familie haben."  
  
"Was in gewisser Weise sogar stimmt.", sagte Lucas verbittert.  
  
"Keine Angst, sollte Krieg wirklich ernsthafter verletzt worden sein, wären besondere Sicherheitsmaßnahmen getroffen worden. Das hätten wir zu spüren bekommen."  
  
Der Teenager pfiff nur verächtlich aus. "Er ist der Meinung diese Leute stellen zu können.", lächelte Kristin.  
  
"Das möchte ich sehen!"  
  
"Vergessen sie es. Ohne Computer kann ich da gar nichts machen. Mir ist alles was mir Freude bereiten könnte verboten worden. Nicht mal ein harmloses Computerspiel wird mir gewährt. Ich sitze hier nur rum und kann hoffen, dass es meinen anderen Freunden gut geht."  
  
"Irgendwie fangen wir immer wieder beim selben Punkt von vorne an. Langsam habe ich keine Lust mehr mit dir das jedes Mal aufs neue zu diskutieren. Du weißt ganz genau, dass du nicht lange nur mit Spielen beschäftigt wärst, hättest du einen Computer. Ich gebe dir keine zwei Stunden und du hast das entsprechend umgebaut.", meinte Bridger genervt.  
  
"Ja, klar. Es ist nur ungerecht. Ich habe keine Lust mehr, ich will wieder ich selbst sein und nicht diese vorgeheuchelte Leben. Die UEO zieht diese ganze Sache nur in die Länge. Wir sitzen bereits seit mehreren Wochen hier und es sind keine Ergebnisse erzielt worden. Statt dessen liegt jetzt ein weiterer unserer Leute im Krankenhaus."  
  
"Soll ich etwa auf die Jagd nach Terroristen gehen von denen ich noch nie etwas im Leben gehört habe? Das geht nicht, Lucas. Wir sollten den Leuten bei der UEO vertrauen und hoffen, dass sie sie bald finden."  
  
"Was ist mit Darwin? Könnten sie ihm auch etwas tun?" Der Schmerz spiegelte sich deutlich in den blauen Augen des Teenagers wieder.  
  
"Er ist draußen im Meer. Es bedarf da schon einiger Spitzfindigkeit um herauszufinden welcher Delphin nun zur Sea Quest gehört. Mach dir da mal keine Sorgen. Darwin ist von uns allen am sichersten." Nathan nahm Lucas in den Arm. Er fühlte wie sehr das junge Genie diesen Trost nötig hatte.  
  
"Ich lasse euch zwei dann mal allein.", meinte Kristin und ging hinunter.  
  
"Geht es wieder?", fragte Bridger nach einer Weile.  
  
"Ja, danke."  
  
"Hör zu, Lucas, wir alle haben Angst und möchten wieder wir selbst sein. Glaubst du ich fühle mich wohl in der Welt der Geschäftsmänner? Ich bin zwar kein absoluter Vollblutsoldat aber meine Welt ist nun einmal das Militär und nicht die der Krawatten und Konferenzen."  
  
"Die können uns doch nicht ewig hier festhalten."  
  
"Nein, können sie auch nicht. Doch du bist nicht allein wie die anderen aus der Crew zum Teil. Ich bin hier, Kristin ist hier und gemeinsam ist es für uns noch leichter das Beste aus der Situation zu machen. Bisher sind wir schließlich gut ausgekommen. Hey, wir haben sogar eine Grippe gemeinsam überstanden, von der du ungerechterweise verschont geblieben ist."  
  
"Na zum Glück.", lächelte Lucas nun wieder. "Wenn ich über eine Toilettenschüssel hänge sehe ich nicht gut aus."  
  
"Wir werden morgen in das Aquarium gehen und sehen uns die Delphine an. In Ordnung?"  
  
"Aber dieses Mal wirklich!"  
  
"Natürlich!" Bridger umarmte Lucas nochmals bevor er ihn allein ließ. So aufgemuntert würde er nicht mehr Trübsal blasend im Dunkeln sitzen.  
  
Anm: Vielen lieben Dank für alle eure Reviews! Sollte diese Story mal zu einem Abschluß kommen, dann steht ein dickes, fettes Ende da. Irgendjemand hatte danach gefragt. Also, keine Sorge, wie ihr seht ist das noch nicht der Fall. 


	7. Glühbirnen und Pfirsiche

Anm: Gestern Abend extra Überstunden für euch geschuftet. Dem vielgeäußerten Wunsch nach mehr Offenheit was die Beziehung zweier Personen angeht habe ich versucht so gut es ging gerecht zu werden, aber ich glaube ich lasse das in Zukunft wieder und mache so weiter wie bisher. Nichts für ungut. Jetzt gibt's erst mal ausführlich was zu den einzelnen Reviews für die ich mich herzlich bedanke:  
  
@P-Amidala: Oh Freude ein neuer Leser outet sich. ^^ Ich weiß ehrlich nicht wie lange diese Geschichte noch weiter geht. Alle Kapitel entstehen spontan. Ich habe da so die ein oder andere Idee wie es ausgehen könnte, aber nichts konkretes und das ist meistens der absolute Kill für eine Story. Doch wie ich feststellen musste, läuft sie noch.  
  
@Samusa: Mein treuer Reviewer. Was mit Ben ist weiß keiner, wirst dich wohl etwas gedulden müssen. Was gefällt euch allen eigentlich so an dieser Story, ich verstehs einfach nicht. (grübel)  
  
@Moonshine5: Danke an all die vielen Reviews. Wie ich gesehen habe warst du da eine Stunde lang beschäftigt. ^^ Ich bin ehrlich gesagt bisher noch gar nicht auf die Idee gekommen Lenny vorzeitig in das Geheimnis einzuweihen. Na, ist wohl eine Überlegung wert.  
  
@Snuggles: Hui, vielen lieben Dank, dass du dir auch eine meiner Geschichten angesehen hast.  
  
@Diana: Habe mich glaube ich schon im vorigen Kapitel bei dir bedankt, tue es hier nochmals. Finde es ja schön das ihr alle ewig so weiterlesen könnte, aber ich weiß nicht wie lange bei mir noch die Ideen kommen.  
  
@Kiddo: DU bist immer noch die QUEEN! So, jetzt hab ich es hier mal gesagt. Danke für dein Feedback, wann gibt's eigentlich mal die große Kritik? Ich kann mir irgendwie nicht vorstellen immer alles perfekt zu machen. Na dann, ich tu dir aber einen Gefallen und habe euer aller Lieblingsstory weitergemacht.  
  
Nun nach ewig viel Gelaber viel Spaß beim lesen! Ach, achtete nicht auf Wiederholungen, Zeichenfehler oder Zeitfehler... ich habe das nicht so konzentriert überarbeiten können, wie sonst immer.  
  
**************************************************************************  
  
Aus den Augenwinkeln heraus nahm Nathan die Gestalt an der Tür zum Schlafzimmer wahr. Er war aus einem angenehmen Traum aufgewacht, den er ganz gerne fortzuführen gedachte. "Es ist noch vollkommen dunkel, Lucas. Das Aquarium hat noch nicht auf. Geh wieder ins Bett!", nuschelte er.  
  
"Es wird aber gerade hell.", flüsterte die Stimme des Teenagers und im nächsten Moment knallte ihm Bridgers Kopfkissen ins Gesicht. Na gut, wenn das die Antwort des Captains war. Lucas konnte noch eine Stunde warten, sollten die beiden bis dahin nicht aus den Federn gekrochen sein, dann würde er mal die kalte Waschlappenaktion ausprobieren.  
  
Mit dem Kissen unter den Arm geklemmt schloss er die Schlafzimmertür. Das Junggenie ging hinunter in die Küche. Am vergangenen Abend hatte er es abgelehnt zu essen. Ihm war einfach nicht danach gewesen, doch nun knurrte sein Magen fürchterlich. Schnell sprang er die letzten Stufen zum Erdgeschoss hinunter und stand kurz darauf auch schon im Türbogen zur Küche, seine Hand glitt nach dem Lichtschalter suchend über die Wand. Es wurde zwar bereits hell, aber nur am Horizont. Die Küche lag in trister Finsternis vor ihm. Noch immer suchte er den nach dem Lichtschalter. Er hatte ihn. Lucas legte ihn um, das Licht flammte auf nur um ihn im nächsten Moment nach einem leisen Knall wieder im Dunkeln da stehen zu lassen. "Häh? Was ist denn jetzt los? Stromausfall?", murmelte er vor sich hin. Vielleicht war ja nur eine Sicherung durchgebrannt.  
  
Der blonde Junge entschied sich im Sicherungskasten nach zusehen der sich im Keller befand. Das Kissen ließ er achtlos im Flur fallen und machte sich auf in den Keller. Die kalten Steinstufen jagten ihm bei jedem Schritt einen Schauer durch den Körper. Die Sicherungen waren alle drinnen. Keine von ihnen war rausgeflogen. Verwundert kam er wieder zurück und betätigte mehrmals den Lichtschalter der Küche. Frustriert gab er auf. Er hatte Hunger und kein Licht. Was konnte es besseres geben? Durch die Verbindungstür in der Küche ging er in die Garage und suchte dort eine Taschenlampe. Als er diese hatte wurden die Wohnzimmerschubladen nach Kerzen durchsucht. Das Junggenie entschied sich für drei dicke Wachskerzen die er in einem Dreieck auf den Küchentisch stellte. Nun konnte er sich was zum essen suchen.  
  
"Das musste ja so kommen.", stöhnte er bei seinem Blick in den Kühlschrank auf. Da seine Scheineltern die letzte Woche beide krank im Bett lagen konnte keiner einkaufen gewesen sein. Gähnende Leere herrschte in dem Schrank vor. Auch in den anderen Schränken konnte er nichts finden. Letztendlich entschied er sich für eine Dose Pfirsiche. Zumindest etwas musste in seinen Magen. Das vergammelte Obst aus der Schale vom Fensterbrett wollte er noch nicht einmal im Traum anrühren. Es war auch eine volle Packung mit Toastbrot da, doch das Junggenie bezweifelte das die grünen, pelzig aussehenden Flecken wirklich zum Brot gehörten.  
  
Leider konnte er im Besteckkasten nichts erkennen und holte sich eine der Kerzen um den Dosenöffner zu finden. Ohne es zu bemerken tropfte etwas Wachs auf den Linoleumfussboden und auch in den Besteckkasten. Gierig schlang er anschließend vier, fünf Scheiben der Pfirsiche hinunter. Der fruchtig frische Geschmack war jetzt genau das Richtige gewesen. Lucas legte die benutze Schale und Gabel in die Spüle und die angerissene Dose in den Kühlschrank zurück. Doch was nun? Der Hunger war ein wenig gestillt, nur die Zeit nicht sehr weit fortgeschritten. Mit einer Kerze verließ er die Küche, die anderen blies er vorher aus und hob endlich das immer noch am Boden liegende Kopfkissen des Captains auf.  
  
Dr. Westphalen arbeitete bei einem Architekten, als sein Blick auf die Copymarker auf dem Zeichenbrett fiel, welches sie im Wohnzimmer aufgebaut hatte, wusste er, wie er sich die Zeit vertreiben konnte. Schnell nahm Lucas ein Blatt Papier und einen Bleistift zur Hand. Es dauerte nicht lange, da war er ganz konzentriert dabei einen Delphin zu zeichnen. Im Hintergrund malte er ein gesunkenes Piratenschiff mit einer Schatztruhe und aus Spaß einen ziemlich übel zugerichteten Hai. Schließlich war sein Darwin kein Waschlappen. Zufrieden besah er sich eine halbe Stunde später die fertige Bleistiftzeichnung. Nun konnte er mit dem Ausmalen beginnen. Das Computergenie holte sich sämtliche Copymarker, die es finden konnte und begann mit dem Colorieren. Die Dämpfe der Stifte stiegen ihm hart in die Nase und er vermutete, dass die aufkeimende Übelkeit daher rührte.  
  
Ein Schnalzen von der Tür ließ ihn aufsehen. "Ich glaube nicht, dass Kristin Gnade walten lässt, wenn sie dich mit den Dingern sieht.", grinste Bridger.  
  
"Das ist mir egal! Dann soll sie nicht so lange schlafen. Geht's denn bald los? Die ganzen Dämpfe hier lassen mich gleich umkippen und ich möchte wirklich mal ein paar Delphine von nahem sehen. Meinen letzten hatte ich vor Wochen."  
  
Bridger musste innerlich lachen. Das Junggenie sprach von seiner Delphinliebe wie von einer Sucht. "Du siehst doch einen von nahem. Das Bild sieht zumindest ziemlich gut aus."  
  
Lucas stopfte die Verschlußkappe auf den Stift, den er gerade benutzt hatte und legte ihn zu den anderen. "Mir blieb ja wohl kaum eine andere Wahl als zu malen. Was soll ich auch schon den ganzen Tag tun? Was ist jetzt. Gehen wir bald? Ich habe keine Lust in einer ewig langen Schlange zu stehen."  
  
"Wir haben noch nicht einmal sechs. Das Aquarium macht frühestens in zwei Stunden auf. Bis dahin wirst du doch wohl noch warten können. Außerdem bist du selber noch nicht ganz ausgeschlafen. Sieh dich doch mal in einem Spiegel an. Du bist ganz bleich vor Müdigkeit. Leg dich bitte noch ein wenig hin."  
  
"Ich denk nicht dran. Bin total wach!"  
  
"Was ist denn hier schon für ein Verkehr am frühen morgen und das zum Wochenende?" Kristin Westphalen kam soeben die Treppe herunter, einen weißen Satinmorgenmantel übergezogen. "Wieso seid ihr beiden eigentlich schon auf?", fragte sie nun völlig fassungslos und rieb sich die geschwollenen Augen.  
  
"Der da hat mein Kopfkissen. Ohne kann ich nicht mehr schlafen.", zeigte Bridger neckend auf Lucas.  
  
"Hey, das habe ich zugeworfen bekommen! Man kann es als Geschenk deuten.", verteidigte sich der Teenager.  
  
"Von wegen. Es sollte als Abschreckung dienen, weil du mich vom Schlafen abgehalten hast."  
  
"Stoppt mal ihr beiden.", unterbrach sie den Zwist. Dann fiel ihr Blick auf den Couchtisch, auf dem um eine dicke rote Kerze herum lauter Stifte lagen, die ihr sehr wohl bekannt waren. "Hoffentlich hast du sie nicht alle verbraucht.", meinte sie ernst. Ihr Blick wurde sehr streng. Schnell sammelte sie die Stifte ein und steckte sie weg. "Du kannst doch nicht einfach meine Arbeitsmaterialien benutzen."  
  
"Wieso nicht? Mir wurde nicht verboten sie zu nehmen. Außerdem musste ich Darwin Farbe geben." Um dem Gesagten Nachdruck zu verleihen hielt er dem Doctor sein fast fertig gestelltes Bild unter die Nase.  
  
Kristin hatte bereits die Kerze in der Hand und blies die Flamme aus. Draußen wurde es bereits soweit hell, dass sie das Licht nicht mehr benötigten. "Das ist ja auch ein recht hübsches Bild, aber kannst du dafür nicht andere Stifte zum ausmalen benutzen? Es gibt weitaus billigere um deinem Delphin Farbe zu geben. Obwohl es dir nicht schaden könnte, ebenfalls etwas davon abzubekommen.", den letzten Satz sagte sie in einem sorgenvollen Ton und kritischem Ärzteblick. Auf der Sea Quest nahm Lucas in solchen Situationen schnell reißaus.  
  
Bridger setzte sich auf die Lehne der Couch. "Nicht wahr? Er ist wirklich recht blaß."  
  
Lucas zeigte auf die Copymarker, die wieder auf dem Zeichenboard von Dr. Westphalen lagen. "Nur ein wenig zuviel von diesen Dämpfen."  
  
"Das glaube ich nicht. Du legst dich jetzt auf der Stelle noch etwas hin und versuchst ein wenig zu schlafen!" Kristin schob Lucas bereits aus dem Zimmer.  
  
"Ich bin aber nicht müde!"  
  
"Keine Widerrede! Du gehst jetzt sofort wieder in dein Bett."  
  
"Jawohl, Frau Feldwebel.", salutierte Lucas.  
  
"Wir machen uns doch nur Sorgen.", meinte Bridger.  
  
"Ich bin nicht krank und werde es auch nicht. Zwar geht es mir gerade etwas komisch, aber ich bin nicht krank. Also kein Grund zur Sorge!", versuchte Lucas weiterhin auf seine Gesundheit zu beharren.  
  
"Inwiefern geht es dir komisch?", Dr. Westphalen war sofort wieder bei ihm und hielt ihre Hand auf seine Stirn. Der störrische Teenager wand sich augenblicklich aus der Berührung.  
  
"Es ist nichts. Ich gehe jetzt wieder ins Bett, da ich ja nicht mehr zeichnen darf oder sonst wie beschäftigen. Nur schlafen."  
  
"Zumindest hast du kein Fieber.", stellte Kristin fest, als er nach oben stapfte.  
  
Frustriert über seine Scheineltern warf er sich auf seine Bettdecke. Müde war er wirklich nicht mehr, doch die Übelkeit wollte einfach nicht besser werden. Attackenweise wurde ihm schlecht und kurz darauf ging es wieder weg. Sein Magen grummelte komisch, doch sinst blieb er ruhig. Seltsam. Ob das wirklich von den Copymarkern kam? Hoffentlich hatte er nicht doch die Grippe bekommen. Obwohl? Bei genauerer Überlegung wäre es doch besser. Dieser doofe Mour konnte ihm gestohlen bleiben. Zwar musste er nun nicht mehr alle Aufgaben falsch lösen, sondern sollte sich langsam ein wenig bessern in der Schule, aber diese ganze Anstrengung war dennoch da. Das Computergenie rollte sich in seine Decke und lag leicht aufgesetzt in seinem Bett.  
  
"Sag mal, Lucas." Kristin stand mit einer Dose im Türrahmen.  
  
"Ja?"  
  
"Hast du davon was gegessen? Ich habe die im Kühlschrank gefunden." Dr. Westphalen hielt eine Dose hoch. Es waren die Pfirsiche von vorhin.  
  
"Ja, die habe ich aufgemacht, weil es nichts anderes zum essen gab.", antwortete er ihr.  
  
"Dann weiß ich jetzt warum du so blaß bist.", seufzte sie schwer.  
  
Der blonde Teenager sah sie fragend an.  
  
"Hast du schon mal auf das Verfallsdatum gesehen?"  
  
"Ja, die waren noch gut. Im Gegensatz zu vielen anderen Dingen in der Küche."  
  
"Eben nicht. Die Dose ist irrtümlich mit in unsere Vorräte gerutscht. Ich wollte schon seit längerem alle Nahrungsmittel durchsehen um genau das zu verhindern. Och, Lucas. Ich hole dir gleich etwas Magenberuhigendes. Ich schätze du wirst jetzt erst einmal im Bett bleiben." Sie verschwand um die Ecke.  
  
Das war doch nicht ihr Ernst? Lucas Laune fiel ins bodenlose. Er sollte jetzt im Bett bleiben, weil die Pfirsiche nicht mehr gut gewesen sind?  
  
*****  
  
"Soll ich zum Bäcker gehen? Frische Brötchen sind doch etwas herrliches an einem Morgen wie diesem.", Bridger zog den Kopf wieder aus dem Kühlschrank als Kristin zurück in die Küche kam.  
  
"Der Morgen ist nicht mehr herrlich. Lucas hat sich wohl ordentlich den Magen verdorben." Sie stellte die Dose mit den Pfirsichen direkt vor ihm hin. "Dauert bestimmt nicht mehr lange. Ich hoffe nur, er hat sich nicht ernsthaft vergiftet." Sie sah mit sorgenvoll gerunzelter Stirn zur Treppe.  
  
Nathan blickte skeptisch auf die Dose. "Soll das heißen, er hat sich selbst eine Magenverstimmung mit verdorbenen Früchten eingehandelt?"  
  
"Der Ärmste. Er hatte sich so auf das Aquarium heute gefreut. Leider wird das wohl nichts." Entschlossen nahm Kristin die Dose und schüttete deren Inhalt in den Ausguss.  
  
"Was hast du ihm gesagt?", fragte Bridger.  
  
"Er soll im Bett bleiben. Ich werde gleich mal nachsehen, ob ich etwas habe, das ihm hilft, nur ich schätze, was nicht gut für seinen Körper ist wird dieser demnächst wieder gewalttätig entfernen." Dabei sah sie Bridger in die Augen.  
  
"Ich geh am besten zu ihm."  
  
"Und wer macht die Sauerei hier weg?"  
  
"Welche... ?", dann folgte Nathans Blick Kristins Finger auf den Boden. Überall waren rote Flecken. "Was ist das?"  
  
"Kerzenwachs. Siehst du die nicht auf dem Tisch?"  
  
"Warum hat er hier Kerzen angezündet?", fragte Bridger verwundert. "Obwohl, er hatte vorhin beim Malen auch eine an."  
  
"Das weiß ich nicht, aber das Licht hatte er auch an. Doch ich habe ehrlich gesagt langsam keine Lust mehr ihm immer alles hinterher zu räumen. Er mag noch so lieb sein, doch mir reicht es langsam. Im Haushalt ist er eine absolute Katastrophe! Entweder er ist so verwöhnt aufgewachsen, dass er nie selber die einfachsten Dinge tun musste oder seine Intelligenz lässt ihn gegenüber alltäglichen Dingen alt aussehen."  
  
Der Sea Quest Captain blieb locker. "Das wird er machen. Sobald er sich erholt hat. Mach dir da mal keine Gedanken. Wir werden ihm schon zeigen, wie es ist seinen Dreck selber wegmachen zu müssen."  
  
"Das wird nicht den ganzen Tag über hier so aussehen!", forderte Kristin. "Du hast es doch gemerkt, wie er sich bei den einfachsten Dingen anstellt."  
  
"Es wird nicht den ganzen Tag so aussehen.", widersprach Nathan. "Ich geh jetzt mal nach oben, vielleicht hat er seine verdorbenen Früchte doch besser vertragen als wir denken." Bridger hatte sich einen Kaugummi in den Mund geschoben.  
  
Kristin war da ganz und gar nicht Nathans Meinung, aber bevor sie noch etwas sagen konnte, war dieser bereits verschwunden.  
  
******  
  
"Gib es zu, Lucas, du hast das mit Absicht gemacht. In Wirklichkeit willst du gar nicht zu den Delphinen sondern nur von uns umsorgt werden, weil wir dir letzte Woche den letzten Nerv geraubt haben.", witzelte Bridger als er in das Zimmer des Teenagers kam.  
  
"Ich finde das nicht witzig.", nuschelte Lucas und zog sich die Bettdecke nur höher.  
  
Nathan setzte sich lächelnd auf die Bettkante. Seine rechte Hand legte er auf das angewinkelte Knie des Teenagers. "Was hast du eigentlich mit den Kerzen vorgehabt?"  
  
Die Decke rutschte wieder etwas herunter. "In der Küche geht das Licht nicht. Irgendwie musste ich doch sehen was ich mir da zum essen suche."  
  
"Anscheinend waren es noch zu wenige Kerzen, was mir Kristin gerade so erzählt hat. Hey, komm schon. Das wird bis heute Nachmittag schon wieder. Gehen wir eben später. Da brauchst du nicht solch ein Gesicht ziehen."  
  
"Ich glaub ich kann nicht mehr bis zu der Medizin des Doctors warten." Lucas schlug die Decke weg und lief eilig aus dem Zimmer. Besorgt sah ihm Bridger nach.  
  
Blitzschnell riß das Computergenie die Badezimmertür auf, knallte die flache Hand auf den Lichtschalter und mit einem holen Plopp erlosch das Licht sofort wieder. "Na toll, jetzt wo ich es nicht mehr halten kann!", fluchte er vor sich hin. "Hoffen wir auf unser Glück die Schüssel zu treffen."  
  
Nathan saß noch immer auf dem Bett des Teenagers. Sein Blick schweifte durch das doch recht karg eingerichtete Zimmer. Ihnen war nicht erlaubt worden zu viele persönliche Gegenstände mitzunehmen, daher erstaunte es den Captain wie das Junggenie es dennoch geschafft hatte sein Zimmer in ein reines Chaos zu verwandeln. Da er nicht der richtige Sohn von Kristin oder ihm war, ist keiner von ihnen mal auf die Idee gekommen den Jungen zur Ordnung zu erziehen. Zumindest ihm war es nicht in den Sinn gekommen, aber Kristin hatte es soeben schon angesprochen gehabt. Dem Jungen musste jemand mal beibringen wie ein ordentlicher Haushält läuft und das darin alle mithalfen. Kein Wunder warum Lucas einen recht depressiven Eindruck machte, bei dem Zimmer.  
  
Bridger und Westphalen waren viel zu sehr um ihrer aller Sicherheit besorgt gewesen und darum nichts von ihrer wahren Identität an die Außenwelt zu bringen, dass sie die Erziehung ganz vergaßen. Lucas war noch ein Kind, das viel zu früh von seinen Eltern mehr oder weniger verlassen wurde. Niemand schien es für wichtig gehalten zu haben ihm beizubringen was es heißt jemanden unabdingbar zu vertrauen oder wie es wirklich sein konnte, wenn man aufrichtig geliebt wird. Dazu gehörte auch eine anständig Ordnungserziehung.  
  
Er stand auf und wühlte etwas in einem der Berge herum. Besonders sorgsam ging sein Sorgenkind ja nicht mit den Schulbüchern um. Das Mathebuch schien jeden Moment in tausend Teile zu zerfallen. Seltsame braune Flecken zogen sich über die einzelnen Seiten. Was hatte der Junge nur damit angestellt?  
  
Ein leichenblasser Lucas kam wieder zurück. Schwach ließ er sich auf das Bett fallen.  
  
"Im Bad ist jetzt auch rund um die Uhr stille Nacht.", sagte er.  
  
Mit dem Schulbuch in der Hand setzte sich Nathan zurück ans Bett. Lucas rollte sich auf die Seite und zog die Decke bis zum Hals. "Wie darf ich das verstehen?", fragte der UEO Captain.  
  
"Es gab einen Knall und dann war alles dunkel. So ähnlich wie heute morgen schon in der Küche.", erklärte der Teenager.  
  
"Für mich hört sich das an als hättest du kaum das der Tag beginnt bereits zwei Glühbirnen geschafft. Lass am besten die Finger von jedem Lichtschalter." Auf Bridgers Gesicht lag ein amüsiertes Lächeln. In dem Moment dachte er gar nicht daran, dass sei keine Ersatzbirnen im Haus hatte. Wer rechnete denn auch damit für längere Zeit hier verweilen zu müssen?  
  
"Ich glaube so wird es sein. Als ich im Keller war wegen der Küche, waren die Sicherungen alle drinnen. Außerdem hatte der Kühlschrank ja noch Licht." Er stopfte sich das Kissen unter dem Kopf zurecht, damit er etwas höher lag.  
  
Liebevoll strich Nathan durch das blonde Haar. Ihm tat der Junge richtig leid. "Wir gehen aber auf alle Fälle heute noch ins Aquarium, oder? Mir geht es schon wieder viel besser! Die bösen gelben Früchte sind auf dem Weg in die Kanalisation und werden bald Bekanntschaft mit einer Kläranlage machen wo ihnen der Spaß schon noch vergehen wird. Nichts mehr mit Party im Magen eines armen Kindes."  
  
"Sobald es dir besser geht. Ich habe dir den Besuch ja versprochen.", lächelte Bridger. Allerdings bezweifelte er dies. Lucas hatte noch immer keine Farbe im Gesicht bekommen sondern schien im Gegenteil nur bleicher geworden zu sein. Auch wenn er es nicht zeigte, aber es schien ihm schlechter zu gehen, als er es wollte. Sie mussten einfach abwarten, womöglich würde es dem Jungen letztendlich doch wieder besser gehen. Dann fiel ihm das Buch ein. "Was ist denn damit passiert?" Nathan hielt das Schulbuch hoch.  
  
Der Teenager zog sich schnell die Bettdecke über den Kopf. Gedämpft konnte Bridger hören wie Lucas sagte: "Das hatte ganz aus Versehen einen unvorhergesehenen Unfall."  
  
"Ach ja?", meinte Bridger skeptisch. "Bestimmt mehrere hintereinander."  
  
Das Computergenie kam unter seiner Decke wieder hervor. "Genau. Ist ein echter Pechvogel."  
  
"Gibt's da keinen Ärger? Robert hatte mal sein Chemiebuch verloren und musste es ersetzen, die wollten ihm sein Zeugnis nicht aushändigen, weil er es zum Jahresende nicht zurückgeben konnte."  
  
"Keine Ahnung." Lucas nahm Bridger das Buch aus der Hand. "Das hier ist sowieso unterstes Niveau. So schlimm ist es nicht es zu ersetzen. Die Bücher von der Universität wären schlimmer gewesen. Die waren wirklich teuer, aber das hier." Er warf es achtlos in eine Ecke.  
  
"Steckt wohl auch eine Menge Frust über einen gewissen Lehrer drinnen?"  
  
Lucas antwortete nicht sondern kuschelte sich nur tiefer in sein Bett. Das genügte Bridger um zu wissen woher die Wut auf das Buch kam.  
  
"Wie geht es dir?", fragte Nathan nun besorgter.  
  
"Wahrscheinlich besser als ihnen und Westphalen mit der Grippe." Nach einer kurzen Pause in der Bridgers sorgenvoller Blick nicht von ihm wich, fügte er noch hinzu: "So schlimm wie gerade eben ist es nicht mehr. Mein Magen scheint sich wieder etwas beruhigt zu haben. Wird schon gehen."  
  
"Demnach kann ich mir die Tropfen wohl sparen?", fragte Kristin, die keiner der beiden bemerkt hatte wie sie da im Türrahmen stand.  
  
"Nein, gib sie ihm ruhig. So kommt er vielleicht schneller wieder auf die Beine und unser Aquariumsbesuch muss nicht noch länger warten." Bridger ging etwas zur Seite damit Kristin sich ebenfalls auf das Bett zu Lucas setzen konnte. Sie hatte einen kleinen Teelöffel in der einen und ein kleines braunes Fläschchen in der anderen. Sie ließ einige abgezählte Tropfen auf den Teelöffel. "Dann nimm mal brav deine Medizin damit die Delphine nicht mehr so lange alleine sind." Sie gab Lucas den Löffel, der verzog nur angewidert das Gesicht.  
  
"Bekomme ich nicht ein Glas Wasser oder was anderes dazu? Das Zeug stinkt schon so eklig. Meine Mutter hat mir zumindest immer einen Tee gebracht."  
  
"Vergiss es. Ich durfte auch nichts trinken als ich mich so fürchterlich übergeben habe. Gleiche Behandlung für alle Patienten, egal was die Ursache für ihre Erbrechen auch sein mögen." Bridger tätschelte lachend Lucas Beine unter der Decke, dies brachte ihm jedoch nur einen bösen Blick aus den blauen Augen des Teenagers ein.  
  
"Ich glaube das können wir riskieren.", meinte Kristin und erhob sich.  
  
"Das ist allerdings nicht fair.", nörgelte Bridger jungenhaft hatte aber sein Lachen nicht abgelegt.  
  
"Doch, denn wenn ich das vorhin richtig mitbekommen habe ist die Ursache für Lucas' Übelkeit bereits die Toilette runter." Sie wandte sich nochmals zu dem blonden Computergenie um. "Willst du einen bestimmten Tee?"  
  
Lucas schüttelte den Kopf. "Nur schnell. Ich weiß nicht wie lange das hier noch gut geht und ich meine Hand hoch halten kann. Ansonsten habe ich nachher die Medizin in der Bettdecke, aber der geht es glaube ich bestens. Die braucht das Zeug nicht."  
  
"Du hast doch einen netten Pfleger hier, der das für dich übernehmen kann.", mit diesen Worten verschwand sie aus dem Zimmer und wäre beinahe über einen herumliegenden Turnschuh gestolpert. "Wieso liegt hier soviel rum?", murmelte sie noch.  
  
Nathan nahm Lucas den Löffel aus der Hand. "Mach jetzt keine ruckartigen Bewegungen mit deinen Füßen sonst hat deine Decke wirklich das Zeug auf sich. Außerdem solltest du hier drinnen aufräumen. Da kann man sich ja sämtliche Knochen brechen wie du gerade gesehen hast."  
  
Der blonde Junge ließ den Blick durch sein Zimmer schweifen. "Ich finde es nicht so schlimm."  
  
"Nicht? Ich glaube hier drinnen würden sich selbst die Ratten nicht mehr wohl fühlen."  
  
"Bekomme ich ein Haustier?"  
  
"Keine Ratte!"  
  
"Ich dachte auch mehr an etwas graues, stromlinienförmiges."  
  
"Wo willst du den Delphin halten?" Der Captain wusste sofort worauf sein Schützling hinaus wollte.  
  
Lucas grinste. "Wir bauen im Keller einen großen Pool. Dann holen wir uns noch Darwin dazu, damit der Delphin nicht ganz so alleine ist und ich bin glücklich und muss nicht mehr ins Aquarium."  
  
"Ich wusste zwar, dass manche Medikamente einen ziemlich hohen Alkoholanteil haben, aber du hast das hier doch noch gar nicht geschluckt!" Er sah kritisch auf den Löffel.  
  
"Wissen sie wie schwer es für mich ist hier nicht durch zu drehen? Ich habe bereits Entzugserscheinungen!"  
  
"Na komm, Entzugserscheinungen. Nun übertreibst du aber. Von was sollst du den entzogen sein?"  
  
"Von Computern! Mir fehlt das Internet, meine Spielereien, einfach alles." Trotzig fügte er leise noch hinzu: "Und Darwin."  
  
Kristin war zurück mit einer dampfenden Tasse Tee. "So, ist noch etwas heiß, aber wenn du ihn löffelst sollte es gehen." Ohne Theater schluckte Lucas nun die zuvor verschmähten Tropfen und löffelte anschließend etwas Tee, wobei er sich beim ersten Schluck ziemlich die Zunge verbrannte.  
  
"Brauchst du noch etwas?", fragte Kristin.  
  
"Nein. Das was ich will kann ich ja nicht bekommen." Der Teenager sah den Captain vorwurfsvoll an. Dr. Westphalen kurz darauf ebenso, nur ihr Blick hatte etwas fragendes.  
  
Der UEO Captain blieb standhaft. "Keine Computer! Es wird in diesem Haus auch nichts ähnliches geben solange da draußen diese Verrückten herumlaufen."  
  
"Aber ich könnte wirklich etwas zur Fassung dieser Leute beitragen. Sie wissen wie gut ich bin, geben sie mir doch endlich mal die Chance!", bettelte der blonde Junge.  
  
"Nein, Lucas, mir ist das Risiko viel zu groß. Ich habe auch keine Lust jedes Mal aufs neue hier mit dir zu diskutieren. Wir hatten das gestern abend, wir hatten es als wir hierher kamen und zwischendrin noch viele Male. Es geht nicht. Du wirst dir wohl oder übel einige neue Hobbies zulegen müssen." Schwer ausatmend stand er auf. "Schluss jetzt mit diesen Diskussionen. Ich weiß, dass es dir nicht leicht fällt, das tut es keinem von der Crew. Du scheinst es immer noch nicht begriffen zu haben, aber dir geht es bei weitem besser als den anderen. Wahrscheinlich sogar am besten."  
  
"Das weiß ich, aber trotzdem sehe ich es nicht ein vollkommen auf alles verzichten zu müssen. Die anderen werden nicht so streng überwacht wie ich. Da gönnt sich bestimmt der ein oder andere seinen geheimen Laster. Ich bin mal wieder an dieses Haus gefesselt und muss zu allem Überfluss noch im Bett bleiben."  
  
"Na, na." Kristin wurde das schon wieder zuviel. Der Teenager war ihr einfach zu sprunghaft was seine Launen betraf. "Genau aus diesem Grund werden sie Krieg wohl erwischt haben. Du bleibst nur solange im Bett bis du dich besser fühlst. Außerdem bist du nicht daran gebunden zu Hause zu bleiben. Wir wollten doch heute Nachmittag uns die Delphine ansehen. Versuch ein wenig zu schlafen, damit du dann fit bist." Auch sie stand nun auf. "Wir zwei werden jetzt erst mal etwas frühstücken. Keine Streitereien mehr, sonst lernt ihr beide mich nämlich mal wirklich kennen. Das wird mir eindeutig zu viel." Ihre Stimme hatte einen ernsten Ton angenommen, den sie von ihr gar nicht kannten.  
  
Lucas wickelte sich in seine Bettdecke und drehte den beiden Erwachsenen den Rücken zu.  
  
"Trotz der Wachsflecken auf dem Küchenboden lässt du ihn schlafen?", neckte Bridger sie.  
  
"Die darfst nun du wegmachen.", sagte Kristin und stürmte an ihm vorbei. Im Flur wartete sie dann auf ihn. Nathan schloss die Tür hinter sich und trat zu ihr. "Wir müssen uns mehr um ihn kümmern. Er tut nach außen hin so taff aber innerlich scheint er sehr verletzt zu sein."  
  
"Du meinst weil er erst von seinen Eltern aus der vertrauten Umgebung gerissen und auf die Sea Quest gebracht wurde und nun schon wieder, kaum dass er sich eingelebt hat, erneut einen Bruch machen musste?", fragte Nathan.  
  
"Genau." Sie hatte die Arme vor der Brust verschränkt. "Ich mache mir ernsthafte Sorgen um seinen seelischen Zustand. So kann es nicht weitergehen. Wir können ihm nicht gänzlich aus seiner gewohnten Umgebung heraus halten. Das Computerverbot ist zuviel für ihn."  
  
Bridger legte seinen Arm um ihre Schultern. "Lass uns erst etwas essen und dann denken wir darüber nach wie wir unseren Wirbelwind da drinnen wieder aufmuntern können." 


	8. Im Aquarium

Anm: Vielen Dank an die Reviewer: Samusa, Kiddo und Mailsschreiberin Diana! ^^  
  
Wie man sieht sind meine Befürchtungen frühestens am Wochenende ein weiteres Kapitel uploaden zu können unbegründet gewesen. Leider konnte ich nirgendwo ein gutes Bild eines Papageienfisches finden. Dabei war ich mir so sicher in einem meiner Bücher eines zu haben. Egal, viel Spaß beim lesen!  
  
Stetig ansteigendes Prasseln am Fenster ließ ihn aus einem traumlosen Schlaf erwachen. Gähnend streckte sich der blonde Junge. Matt schleppte er sich aus seinem Bett und zog den Vorhang zur Seite. Draußen regnete es in Strömen. Lenny und die Jungs würden garantiert ihren Spaß bei diesem Wetter haben. Obwohl, Lenny erzählte etwas von Höhlen. Wahrscheinlich sind sie in eine untergestiegen und warteten bis es aufhörte.  
  
Sich den Bauch haltend drehte das Junggenie sich vom Fenster weg. Aus irgendeinem Grund war im flau im Magen. Oh, natürlich... das vergammelte Obst. Es musste bereits Mittag sein und er hatte hier verschlafen. Nun konnte er sich wohl das Aquarium ganz aus dem Kopf schlagen. Lucas entschied sich dafür nachzusehen was seine "Eltern" gerade taten und tapste barfüßig aus seinem Zimmer. Unten konnte er den Fernsehen hören und von der Küche wehte köstlicher Bratenduft über den Treppenaufgang ins Obergeschoss. In Sachen Kochen hatte die Bordärztin wirklich was drauf.  
  
Nur kurz lugte er in die Küche. Dr. Westphalen war damit beschäftigt einen saftigen Salat zu zubereiten, da wollte er lieber nicht stören, am Ende sollte er vielleicht mithelfen oder schlimmer sich erneut hinlegen. Lucas war jedoch der Meinung schon genug Zeit im Bett verbracht zu haben. Schlafen konnte er, wenn er wieder auf der Sea Quest war.  
  
Auf dem Fernsehbildschirm lief gerade eine Tierdoku über Korallenriffe, schneller als der UEO Captain es mitbekam saß plötzlich ein blonder Teenager in der Ecke der Couch und sah gebannt auf den Monitor. Lächelnd ging er eine Decke für den Jungen holen, denn nur in Shorts und T-Shirt fand er dann doch etwas zu frisch.  
  
Mit einem kurzen Danke wickelte Lucas sich darin ein. Bis zum Werbeblock durfte keiner ein Wort sagen. "Du siehst mittlerweile wieder viel besser aus. Es war gut, dass du etwas geschlafen hast.", meinte Bridger dann.  
  
"Ja, mir geht's auch besser. Nur dem Wetter nicht. Das heult, weil ich die Delphine nicht besuchen komme oder die Delphine haben dem Wetter gesagt für sie traurig zu sein. Je nachdem.", antwortete Lucas deprimiert.  
  
Nathan rutschte zu dem Junggenie heran und legte seinen Arm liebevoll um ihn. "Da es dir ja besser geht, könnten wir doch nach dem Mittagessen immer noch zu den Delphinen ins Aquarium.", flüsterte er verschwörerisch.  
  
"Meinen sie, sie hat was dagegen?", fragte Lucas genauso flüsternd und in Richtung Küche nickend.  
  
"Könnte sein." Als er den enttäuschten Ausdruck auf Lucas' Gesicht sah fügte er noch hinzu: "Aber dem werde ich vorbeugen."  
  
"Seid ihr dabei eine Verschwörung zu planen?" Gerade in dem Augenblick musste Dr. Westphalen zu ihnen ins Wohnzimmer kommen. Sie ging zu Lucas. "Geht es wieder?"  
  
"Ja, alles okay."  
  
Sie tätschelte ihm ermutigend die Schulter. "Das Essen ist gleich fertig."  
  
"Und wir können los?" Die Augen des Teenagers strahlten sie an.  
  
Sie rollte mit den Augen. "Dich können wir hier sowieso nicht mehr lange halten, glaube ich."  
  
"Juchu." Lucas sprang auf und lief nach oben. Er konnte ja nicht in Unterwäsche los.  
  
*****  
  
Die Schlange vor dem Aquarium war nicht besonders kurz und der Regen wurde anstatt besser nur schlimmer. Die drei unfreiwilligen Familienmitglieder standen unter einem großen Regenschirm zusammen gepfercht inmitten der langen Schlange.  
  
"Wieso lassen die niemanden rein?", nörgelte Lucas. Ihm war kalt.  
  
"Da drinnen werden einfach viel zu viele sein, als das sie noch mehr Leute nachziehen lassen können.", meinte Dr. Westphalen.  
  
"Die sollen raus kommen. Haben doch schon alles gesehen. Jetzt bin ich dran!", verlangte der Teenager.  
  
"Ich glaube dich bekommen wir nachher gar nicht mehr raus.", lächelte Bridger und legte dabei einen Arm um Lucas. So wurde ihm wenigstens etwas warm.  
  
"So schlimm bin ich doch auch nicht."  
  
"Nein, überhaupt nicht." Während Kristin dies sagte gab sie Lucas einen leichten Schlag auf den Oberarm.  
  
Vor ihnen war eine Familie mit mehreren kleinen Kindern. Eines davon war des Wartens leid und fing an böse rum zu nörgeln. Das ging dem Teenager bald ziemlich auf die Nerven. Er war kurz davor den kleinen Jungen anzufahren er soll doch endlich still sein, da tat dies sein Vater mit einer schallenden Ohrfeige.  
  
Kristin sah den Vater böse an. "Na hören sie mal. Sie können doch ihr Kind nicht einfach schlagen!"  
  
"Das geht sie überhaupt nichts an. Kümmern sie sich um ihren eigenen Kram.", donnerte der Kerl mit dem Schnauzbart zurück.  
  
"Doch das tut es.", mischte sich Bridger mit ein. "Sie müssen Verständnis für die Handlung eines Kindes aufbringen und nicht ihren Willen ihm aufdrängen. Was sie aber getan haben!"  
  
"Sie können doch nicht von einem dummen Kind verlangen, dass es versteht wann es ruhig zu sein hat nur weil man es ihm sagt. Wie haben sie ihren Bengel denn erzogen?" Dabei zeigte er verächtlich auf Lucas. Der zog nur die Augenbrauen zusammen, denn schließlich hatte Bridger ihn ja nicht erzogen.  
  
"Natürlich versteht es das nicht. Ist ja auch viel zu klein dazu. Nur mit Gewalt schaden sie ihm. Sehen sie ihrem Sohn doch mal in die Augen. Diese strahlenden Augen blicken sie mit Angst an. Ist es das was sie wollten? Der Kleine hat sich gelangweilt, was ja auch verständlich ist. Sie stehen genauso wie wir bereits eine Stunde in dieser Schlange durch den Regen dicht zusammengepfercht.", setzte sich Kristin weiter für das Wohl des Kindes ein.  
  
Der Mann trat dicht vor Kristin und hielt ihr seinen Zeigefinger drohend unter die Nase. "Hören sie zu, wie sie sehen habe ich mehr als nur ein Kind und verdammt nochmal zu Hause sitzen einige bereits größere. Keines von ihnen hat einen Schaden davon getragen sondern ist wohlerzogen. Also hören sie auf mir erzählen zu wollen wie ich mein Kind zu erziehen habe!"  
  
Nathan ging dazwischen und schob ihn wieder etwas weg. "Ganz ruhig. Wir wollen hier keinen Streit hervorrufen."  
  
"Doch das wollen wir, wenn er seinen kleinen Jungen weiterhin so brutal behandelt. Kindesmissbrauch ist strafbar!", meinte Kristin energisch.  
  
"Aber nicht von einem solch kleinen Klaps!", verteidigte sich der Vater schreiend. Die kleinen Kinder um ihn herum hatten angstvoll geweitete Augen. Man sah ihnen an, dass sie diesen Ton von ihrem Vater gewohnt waren.  
  
"Ein kleiner Klaps? Na hören sie mal." Dr. Westphalen stemmte die Hände in die Hüften. Bridger redete beruhigend auf sie ein während der Vater nach wie vor immer lauter wurde. Eines seiner Kinder hielt sich bereits die Ohren zu. Der Junge, durch den dieser Streit ausgelöst wurde schniefte vor sich hin. Die dicken Kullertränen waren noch nicht von seinen Wangen verschwunden. Lucas wurde das zuviel. Er kniete sich zu den Kindern hin. "Wollt ihr mitkommen bis wir rein können?", fragte er sie. Zögernd nickten die kleinen. Ohne das Bridger oder Westphalen es mitbekamen machte er sich mit den vier Kleinen auf und davon. Nämlich in den Souvenirsladen des Aquariums.  
  
Der kleine Raum war voll mit Menschen und Lucas hatte Mühe die Kinder im Auge zu behalten. Nicht auszudenken, was los sein würde, würde eines davon verschwinden. Spielfiguren aus Gummi zierten ein Regal. Es waren Haie, Rochen, Fische und alles mögliche Getier aus der Wasserwelt vorhanden. Tassen, Gläser mit Aufdrucken von Orcas und Pinguinen waren in einer Glasvitrine ausgestellt. Das Computergenie hatte den Jungen mit den roten Augen an die Hand genommen. Nun kniete er sich zu ihm hin. "Such dir etwas aus. Ich schenke es dir.", strahlte er den Kleinen an. Der bekam riesige Augen vor Freude. Seinen Geschwistern gestattete der Teenager ebenfalls etwas auszusuchen. Sie alle hatten schnell ein Objekt gefunden mit dem sie glücklich werden konnten. Hauptsächlich Stofftiere. Von den dicken Tränen waren bei dem Jungen an Lucas' Hand nach dem Kurzbesuch nichts mehr zu sehen. Stolz trug er seinen großen Hai zurück zu der Schlange. Anscheinend hatten sich die Gemüter wieder beruhigt. Suchend streiften die Blicke des Vaters der Kinder umher. Der schien doch etwas für seine Kinder zu empfinden, denn tiefe Sorge zeigten sich auf seinen Zügen. Bridger redete auf ihn ein.  
  
"Sehen sie, ich wusste doch, dass sie bei ihm sind.", sagte jetzt Kristin mit einem wissenden Ausdruck, als Lucas mit den Kindern wieder bei ihnen war.  
  
"Guck mal Papa was wir bekommen haben.", stolz zeigte eine seiner kleinen Töchter dem Vater seinen Holzdelphin. Der verzog miesgrämig das Gesicht und griff zu seiner Geldbörse in die Gesäßtasche.  
  
"Lassen sie nur, es war ein Geschenk von mir.", wehrte Lucas schnell ab.  
  
"Einfach so?", fragte er misstrauisch.  
  
"Einfach so.", nickte Lucas.  
  
Westphalen drückte stolz ihren blonden Teenager. "Sehen sie, ihre Kinder können sich auch zu netten Menschen entwickeln, wenn sie sie einfach mit mehr Einfühlsamkeit behandeln würden. Ihre Augen strahlen vor Freude und ich bin mir sicher, bis sie drinnen sind wird keiner mehr vor Ungeduld ihre Nerven strapazieren."  
  
"Ich kann ihnen nicht jedesmal etwas kaufen, wenn sie still sein sollen!", maulte der Kerl nun wieder.  
  
"Das verlangt auch keiner. Nur in der derzeitigen Situation war es einfach notwendig.", stimmte Bridger zu. "Versuchen sie es einfach mal. Wer weiß wie lange sie ihre Kinder noch haben."  
  
Mit einem letzten kritischen Blick drehte der Mann sich wieder nach vorne. "Danke.", presste er vorher noch raus.  
  
"Gern geschehen.", lächelte Lucas zurück.  
  
Nach einer weiteren ereignislosen halben Stunde waren sie endlich drinnen. Der rabiate Vater mit seinen Kindern verschwand schnell aus ihrer Nähe. Sein Bedarf an Bridger und Westphalen Moralpredigten war fürs erste gedeckt. Lucas schmunzelte innerlich noch immer bei dem Gesicht als die beiden dann nochmals anfingen ihn über Erziehung belehren zu wollen und als Westphalen auch noch mit ihren Töchtergeschichten kam erst recht. Anscheinend hatte es den Kerl gar nicht gewundert, warum von diesen Töchtern keine einzige bei dem Ausflug dabei war.  
  
Das Aquarium war wirklich voll. Sie gingen eine breite Treppe hinunter. An den Wänden waren rechts und links Bullaugen angebracht hinter denen kleinere Fische in allen Farben schwammen. Unten wurde der Gang nur durch die Aquariumsbeleuchtung erhellt. Ein Gefühl von zu Hause überkam Lucas. Das dämmrige Licht lies ihn an die Sea Quest denken. Große Scheiben rechts und links eröffneten den Besucher die geheimnisvolle Welt des Meeres. Gleich am ersten Fenster blieben die Bridgers stehen. Lucas drängelte sich durch die kleineren Kinder. Was mussten die Leute auch alle ihren Nachwuchs mitbringen?  
  
"Wie klein diese Seepferdchen sind.", staunte Kristin.  
  
"Es gibt noch weitaus kleinere.", erklärte Nathan.  
  
"Wirklich? Die sind doch bereits nicht größer als ein paar Zentimeter."  
  
"Du kannst dir ja mal eines fangen lassen.", flüsterte Bridger ihr ins Ohr.  
  
"Von deinem privaten Aquariumsfisch?", flüsterte sie geheimnisvoll zwinkernd zurück.  
  
"Ich dachte eigentlich mehr an den blonden Jungen hier, der sich gerade ordentlich die Nase an der Scheibe platt drückt und jeden Moment dabei ist selbst ein Fisch zu werden."  
  
"Da sind Clownsfische drinnen!", drehte sich der Angesprochene nun zu den beiden Erwachsenen um.  
  
"Dort hinten ist ein ganzes Becken voll mit denen.", zeigte Nathan was er besser nicht hätte tun sollen, denn Lucas war schneller als er reagieren konnte bei besagter Scheibe.  
  
"Und ich dachte wir sind nur wegen ein paar Delphinen hier, dabei stürzt er sich auf alles, was im Wasser kreucht und fleucht." Lachend folgte Kristin dem Teenager. Sie zog den Reisverschluß ihrer Jacke auf. Hier drinnen war es wegen des hohen Besucherandrangs besonders warm. Nathan betrachtete noch eine Weile die Seepferdchen. Ob Lucas bemerkt hatte, dass da drinnen auch Junge waren?  
  
"Gibt es einen Grund für deine Vorliebe dieser Fische?", fragte Kristin das Computergenie als sie sich durch die Leute gedrängt hatte, die ebenfalls vor dem Becken standen.  
  
"Eigentlich weniger, aber seit ich Findet Nemo einmal zu oft gesehen habe, durfte ich mir den Film aufgrund eines absoluten Verbotes meines Vaters nie mehr ansehen und naja, sehen sie sich die doch einmal an. Bis zu dem Film ist mir nie aufgefallen wie schön sie sind."  
  
"Du darfst dir einen Kinderfilm nicht mehr ansehen? Warum?", fragte Kristin ungläubig.  
  
Lucas lächelte. "Jeder der Erbarmen mit mir zeigt, wird es mir kein zweites Mal gestatten diesen zu sehen. Ich bin danach nicht mehr derselbe."  
  
"Ich verstehe es trotzdem nicht."  
  
"Macht nichts. Vielleicht können wir auf dem Rückweg irgendwo eine Videodisk mit dem Film kaufen gehen. Wäre doch etwas.", schlug Lucas vor und betrachtete weiter die orangen und gelben Anemonenfische.  
  
Kristin sah kritisch in das Aquarium. "Du hast recht. Sie sind wirklich schön. Oh, da ist auch ein großer Papageienfisch."  
  
"Wo?"  
  
"Da hinten." Sie zeigte mit den Finger in die hintere linke Ecke. Tatsächlich. Da war ein großer Fisch mit einer schnabelartigen Schnauze.  
  
"Seht euch beiden lieber das hier an. Diese bunten Hummer leuchten richtig." Bridger zog Lucas am Arm zum nächsten Sichtfenster. Dahinter tummelten sich viele Hummer die ein farbenprächtiges Muster trugen. Dicke schwarze Streifen wurden durch dünne weiße und blaue unterbrochen. Ihr Schwanz war ebenfalls weiß.  
  
"Wirklich erstaunlich. Da bekommt man wieder richtig Lust schnorcheln zu gehen.", sagte Kristin und lugte über die Schulter von Lucas.  
  
"Ich finde die Seesterne schöner.", meinte Lucas, denn im selben Becken tummelten sich einige verschiedene Arten von Seesternen und vor ihnen schwamm gerade etwas rotes mit gelben Fühlern vorbei, das aussah als hätte es ein Laken übergezogen.  
  
"Schöne Schnecken gibt es eben nur im Meer.", lächelte Bridger.  
  
"Sind das nicht alles Rifftiere?", fragte Kristin.  
  
"Ich nehme an die haben das so sortiert. Zuerst wird man mit der absoluten Schönheit des Meeres in den Bann gezogen und dann wird einem die brutale Wahrheit gezeigt.", grinste Bridger.  
  
"Und die wäre?" Dr. Westphalen sah ihn kritisch an.  
  
"Die süßen Delphine!" Schon schlüpfte Lucas unter dem Arm des UEO Captains hindurch.  
  
"So ein Mist und ich hatte gehofft er hätte sie vergessen.", scherzte Nathan.  
  
"Ich hoffe wir bekommen ihn nachher hier wieder raus.", lachte die Ärztin. Händchen haltend schlenderten sie dem blonden Teenager hinterher. Nun war er derjenige, der große Augen hatte und nicht mehr aus dem Staunen heraus kam.  
  
Am Ende des langen Ganges mit den Becken der ganzen Rifftiere befanden sie sich in einem runden Raum in dessen Mitte eine ebenso runde Säule mit verschiedenen kleineren Fischen war. An den Wänden befanden sich Informationstafeln über die Flora und Fauna der Meereswelt. Was keiner von den beiden Erwachsenen gedacht hätte, das Computergenie studierte diese aufmerksam.  
  
Um die Wassersäule herum standen Holzbänke. Nathan und Kristin erhaschten einen leeren Platz und sahen dem wissbegierigen Teenager zu. "Wer hätte das gedacht.", sagte Dr. Westphalen kopfschüttelnd. "Heute morgen habe ich mir noch über seinen seelischen Zustand Sorgen gemacht und dabei hätte ich ihn nur einmal kurz hierher bringen müssen. Ich wusste gar nicht, dass er sich so für eine Sache begeistern kann, die nichts mit seinen geliebten Computern zu tun hat." Sie legte ihren Kopf auf Bridgers Schulter.  
  
"Wie ein kleines Kind eben. Aber kannst du ihm das verdenken? Der Ozean ist doch seit mehreren Monaten sein zu Hause geworden in dem er sich sehr wohl zu fühlen scheint. Dann kommen ein paar Verrückte und verdrängen ihn von dort. Ganz klar, dass er sich hier wohl fühlt." Nathan hauchte ihr einen zarten Kuss auf das blonde Haar. "Ich will nicht wissen was er macht, wenn wir zu den großen Becken mit den Delpinen kommen.", grinste er nun.  
  
Sie blickte ihn an. "Ob ich vielleicht ein paar Beruhigungsmittel hätte mitnehmen sollen?"  
  
Nun lachte der ältere Mann. "Wäre vielleicht ganz gut gewesen, aber vertrauen wir auf die Jugend, die sich sprunghaft immer wieder von einer Sache in die nächste stürzen kann egal wieviel Herzblut in der vorangegangenen gesteckt hatte." Er verdrehte die Augen. "Ich glaube wir müssen wieder aufstehen. Unser Kind ist soeben durch den Gang dort verschwunden. So wie es aussieht hat er alles durchgelesen und sein Wissen genug erweitert." Nathan half Dr. Westphalen auf und gemeinsam gingen sie nun ebenfalls in den nächsten Gang wo sie den blonden Computercrack vor einem Becken stehend vorfanden.  
  
"Das sind aber ein paar unscheinbare Fische. Sehen ziemlich normal aus.", sagte Kristin, als sie zu ihm gingen.  
  
Lucas grinste. "Dann passen sie nur auf, denen niemals zu begegnen."  
  
Sie sah ihn fragend an. Auch der Captain lächelte, vorsichtshalber verdeckte er das Schild mit der Artbezeichnung. "Wo er recht hat, hat er recht.", meinte er noch grinsend dazu.  
  
"Raus mit der Sprache, was wollte ihr mir sagen?"  
  
"Jetzt bin ich aber wirklich baff. Sie kennen doch sonst alles. Wieso wissen sie nicht, was das hier für eine Art ist? Den Papageienfisch haben sie mir doch zuvor auch gezeigt." Lucas sah die Ärztin ganz erstaunt an.  
  
"Mit Korallenriffen kenne ich mich durch meine Arbeit ja auch ein wenig aus, aber mehr weiß ich nicht. Ich bin Ärztin und Biochemikerin, keine Meeresbiologin."  
  
"Na dann sehen sie sich mal die Mäuler dieser unscheinbaren Fische an. Das sollte ihnen vielleicht auf die Sprünge helfen. Sie kennen garantiert diese Viechter!", gab ihr Lucas einen Tipp. Kristin ging näher an die Scheibe heran und betrachtete die Tiere genauer. "Die haben Zähne."  
  
"Piranhas!", bestätigte Lucas stolz. "Unscheinbar aber gefährlich. Ich muss es wissen, bin schließlich beinahe mal gebissen worden."  
  
Mit schreckgeweiteten Augen drehte sich Kristin zu ihm um. Auch Bridger sah ihn fragend an. "Mich hat es mal in so ein Becken hier reingehauen. Glücklicherweise waren die gerade gefüttert geworden und mich haben ein paar Pfleger schnell aus dem Wasser gezogen. Mein Vater hat an dem Tag bestimmt die einen oder anderen Nerven lassen müssen. So schnell hat der mich nicht mehr aus den Augen gelassen.", grinste der Teenager nun.  
  
"Du ziehst das Pech wohl magisch an?", fragte Bridger schließlich.  
  
"Kann wohl sein. Allerdings war ich damals fünf und bin ausgerutscht, wenn man kleine Beine hat passiert das sicherlich schnell." Zur Bestätigung fiel ein kleines Mädchen das aufgeregt den Gang hinunter lief um in die Glasröhre zu gelangen, die sich an dessen Ende befand und um die herum große Haie schwammen,direkt neben ihnen auf die Nase. Das Mädchen wirkte überrascht. Es schien als würde es in Gedanken gerade versuchen zu verstehen was geschehen war. Langsam richtete es sich auf, da kam auch schon seine Mutter und im nächsten Moment fing sie an laut zu weinen.  
  
"Naja, nur dauerte es bei mir nicht so lange bis ich begriff was geschehen war.", lächelte das Computergenie. "Gehen wir in den Haitunnel. Ich spüre wir sind ganz nah. Mir kribbeln schon die Finger." Er hakte sich rechts und links bei jeweils einem der beiden ein und schleifte sie zu dem Tunnel. "Meinen sie, dass man die Delphine streicheln darf?"  
  
"Das glaube ich weniger.", bezweifelte Kristin.  
  
"Wieso nicht? Die mögen Schmuseeinheiten doch."  
  
"Du kannst nicht von einem Tier auf das andere schließen, Lucas. Das ist wie mit Hunden, die einen freuen sich einen zu sehen und die anderen beißen dir den Finger ab.", kommentierte Bridger.  
  
"Was haben Hunde mit Delphinen zu tun? Die kann man doch gleich gar nicht vergleichen.", sagte Lucas und blieb im nächsten Moment mitten in dem Tunnel stehen. Vor und hinter ihnen konnten die Leute nun nicht weiter, denn ein blondes Computergenie versperrte ihnen den Weg und hielt seine Scheineltern fest im Griff. Mit leicht geöffneten Mund starrte er nach oben. Ein weißer Bauch floß über die Decke der Röhre dahin.  
  
"Ich wusste gar nicht, dass auch Mantarochen in Gefangenschaft gehalten werden.", sagte Kristin, während sie Lucas aus dem Weg zog.  
  
"Anscheinend doch. Mit den ganzen Haien, ist doch richtig faszinierend. Seht mal, die haben dort ein versunkenes Schiff hin gebaut.", versuchte Bridger die Aufmerksamkeit des Teenagers auf die eine Seite des großen Aquariumbeckens zu richten, denn der blieb stocksteif mitten im Gang stehen. Glücklicherweise funktionierte es. "Da sind noch andere Rochen.", zeigte er nun hinüber. "Und Hammerhaie!" Die beiden Erwachsenen kam es immer mehr vor mit einem sechsjährigen unterwegs zu sein anstatt mit einem zehn Jahre älteren Teenager. Beide freuten sich über die Begeisterung des Jungen, bis vor einigen Stunden hatte keiner von ihnen geglaubt ihn heute wieder fit zu sehen, doch das war er. Bereits in dem Moment als es die Zustimmung gab, trotz seiner Magenverstimmung es mit dem Aquarium zu versuchen.  
  
"Na gut, gehen wir weiter." Endlich wandte Lucas den Blick aus dem weiten Becken mit den Haien und Rochen ab. Sie gingen weiter und als sie aus der Röhre traten erstreckte sich vor ihnen eine große Glasscheibe hinter der ein weiß, schwarzer Riese vorbei schwamm. "Das wird ja immer besser!", schwärmte Lucas. "Aus dem Weg Kleingemüse, ich muss den Orca sehen!" Mit dem Kleingemüse war eine Gruppe von Kindern gemeint, die ihm den Weg versperrten.  
  
Bridger beugte sich leicht zu Kristin. "Das mit dem Beruhigungsmittel wäre vielleicht doch keine schlechte Idee gewesen."  
  
Lachend zog sie ihn zu dem blonden Junggenie. Rechts von ihnen befand sich eine Treppe, die wohl nach oben und somit zu den Rängen um das Walbecken führte. "Lasst uns mal hochgehen. Bei dem Wetter werden vielleicht nicht so viele dort sein und wir können uns die Tiere von dort ansehen.", schlug sie vor. Schneller als sie gedacht hatte wandte der blonde Junge seinen Blick von den großen Meeressäugern ab.  
  
Leider waren die Berechnungen von Dr. Westphalen falsch. Trotz des schlechten Wetters tummelten sich auch draußen um das Orcabecken herum viele Besucher. "Gibt es auch eine Show?", fragte Lucas.  
  
"Als ich dir Eintrittskarten kaufte meinte die Verkäuferin, dass die wegen des schlechten Wetters heute ausfallen.", antwortete Nathan ihm.  
  
"So ein Unsinn. Die Tiere sind bereits nass und die Pfleger werden während der Show nass. Was soll das ganze?" Dem Teenager schien die Antwort nicht so gefallen zu haben.  
  
"Wohl aber die Besucher nicht. Ich denke mal es lohnt sich nicht eine Show zu veranstalten wenn die Ränge leer bleiben. Ich habe ehrlich gesagt auch keine Lust mich auf feuchte Bänke zu setzen und dort ewig im Regen zu sitzen nur um einige von diesen Monstern in die Luft springen zu sehen." Den letzten Satz hätte der Doctor vielleicht nicht sagen sollen.  
  
"Das sind keine Monster sondern elegante Tiere die mitunter auch zu den Delphinen gehören. Werde ich im übrigen Darwin erzählen, was sie von seiner Art halten." Beleidigt tuend verschwand Lucas durch einen Durchgang am anderen Ende des Beckens.  
  
"Muss ich mir da jetzt Sorgen machen?", fragte Kristin den Captain.  
  
"Oh ja. Darwins Rache wird fürchterlich sein.", grinste Nathan. "Komm, sonst verlieren wir ihn doch irgendwann noch." Sie gingen den gleichen Weg wie das Junggenie und betraten nach einem erneuten langen dunklen Gang, der noch Teile des Orcabeckens zeigte, einen Raum der rechts und links große Fensterscheiben hatte.  
  
"Das glaube ich nicht. Wir müssen uns nur bei den Delphinen auf die Lauer legen. Obwohl wir sie ja bereit gefunden haben.", sagte Dr. Westphalen.  
  
"Scheint als hättest du ein Problem." Bridger stand nun hinter dem blonden Jungen.  
  
"Sieht ganz so aus.", stimmte der ihm zu. "Wer kommt eigentlich auf die Idee und packt zwei Delphinarten in zwei verschiedene Basins und dann auch noch in gegenüberliegende Becken? Die Besucher können sich doch gar nicht entscheiden in welche Richtung sie zuerst sehen sollen!" Der Kopf des Teenagers drehte sich unaufhörlich von einer Seite zur anderen. Auf der linken Seiten waren die normalen Flaschennasendelphinen, denen auch Darwin angehörte, auf der rechten befanden sich die gewöhnlichen Delphine, die eine schwarze Körperfärbung und einen weißen Bauch aufwiesen an dessen Flanke sich ein gelblicher Fleck wie der weiße eines Orcas befand. "Das ist ja total doof hier!"  
  
Bridger ging an Lucas' Seite. "Sieh mal, da geht es auch wieder nach draußen."  
  
Der Teenager nahm den älteren Mann bei der Hand. "Mitkommen." Zusammen gingen sie mit dem Regenschirm bewaffnet nach oben. Kristin zog es vor lieber sich auf eine der Holzbänke zu setzen und die Delphine im Trockenen zu genießen. Sie standen oben am Rand des Beckens mit den grauen Meeressäugern. Lucas sah den Captain mit bettelnden Augen an. "Tut mir mein Ersatzdaddy einen Gefallen?"  
  
Der Captain ahnte schlimmes. "Was kann ich für dich tun?"  
  
"Schmiere stehen!", verlangte der blonde Junge.  
  
Mit zusammengezogenen Augenbrauen mussterte Nathan das Computergenie.  
  
"Na damit ich einen der Delphine mal streicheln kann. Der Pfleger dahinten guckt nur schon so böse. Ich will kein Hausverbot bekommen."  
  
"Hast du ein Glück, das ich so viel Verständnis habe. Du musst bei mir aber dann auch aufpassen!", verlangte der Captain.  
  
"Klar." Bridger drehte sich um und behielt den Pfleger in den Augen.  
  
******  
  
"Ihr beiden habt mehr Glück als Verstand.", tadelte die Ärztin die beiden lächelnd als sie das Aquarium verließen. Stolz war Lucas zu ihr gekommen und hatte ihr von den Delphinen erzählt, die sich alle bereitwillig von ihm streicheln ließen.  
  
"Lasst uns nach Hause fahren. Es wird schon dunkel und mir tun die Füße weh.", schlug Bridger vor.  
  
"Geht ihr schon mal vor, ich komme gleich nach." Westphalen verschwand kurz in im Souvenirsladen. Der Captain und Lucas gingen zum Wagen und warten in ihm auf die Ärztin.  
  
"Ah, was ich dich noch fragen wollte. Gab es für deine solidarische Aktion mit den Kindern vorhin einen bestimmten Grund?" Der Captain hatte da einen Verdacht den er besser nicht bestätigt haben möchte.  
  
"Nicht wirklich. Aber ich dachte es könnten denen mal guttun, dass man ihnen eine Freude bereitet."  
  
"Das hatte also nichts mit eigenen Erfahrungen zu tun?"  
  
"Oh nein.", schüttelte Lucas den Kopf. "Ich habe alle meine Ohrfeigen mehr als verdient gehabt. Das können sie mir glauben. Meine Eltern waren meist noch zu gutmütig. Sie haben immer gemerkt, wenn sie Gefahr liefen zu weit zu gehen."  
  
"Hast du so viel Unsinn angestellt?", fragte Bridger lächelnd. Er war beruhigt zu hören, dass die Wolenczaks mit ihren Sohn nicht gewalttätig umgegangen waren.  
  
Lucas lachte. "Und ob. Was würden sie davon halten, wenn ich ihr gerade fertig geschriebenes Computerprogramm wieder durcheinander bringe oder die Polizei vor der Tür steht, weil mein Hack bis zu uns zurück verfolgt wurde?"  
  
"Du bist wirklich erwischt worden?"  
  
"Na klar. Musste mir meine Tricks alle erst erarbeiten."  
  
Die Wagentür an der Beifahrerseite öffnete sich und eine leicht durchnässte Dr. Westphalen stieg ein. Sie drehte sich zum Rücksitz herum. "Das ist für dich." Sie übergab eine weiße Plastiktüte dem Teenager.  
  
"Für mich?" Lucas verstand es nicht ganz, nahm es aber entgegen. Gespannt sah auch Bridger nach hinten, was die Ärztin dem Teenager wohl mitgebracht hatte. Das Computergenie zog ein dickes Buch über Delphine aus der Tüte. "Wow. Vielen Dank, das wäre wirklich nicht notwendig gewesen!"  
  
"Doch das war es. Schön, dass es dir gefällt.", lächelte sie.  
  
"Nun, zumindest wird er für heute Abend wohl ruhig sein, weil er beschäftigt ist.", grinste Bridger und startete den Wagen. 


	9. Familienzuwachs

Anm: Vielen lieben Dank für eure Reviews Kiddo, P-Amidala, (keine Sorge, Mour bekommt sein Fett noch weg), Moonshine 5 (mir ist mit den Delphinen einfach nichts eingefallen, daher war das so kurz) und Samusa.  
  
Viel Spaß mit dem neuen Kapitel, dass sprachlich echt überholt werden müsste, aber irgendwie habe ich da momentan kein Talent für. =)  
  
Das blonde Computergenie wusste nicht der wievielte Montag das nun schon in der neuen Stadt unter einer falschen Identität war, doch eines wusste er genau; es nervte ihn von Tag zu Tag mehr. Egal wie sehr sich Bridger oder Westphalen Mühe gaben dies alles für ihn angenehmer zu machen, es klappte einfach nicht. Er fühlte sich absolut nicht wohl hier. Zumindest nicht ohne Computer. Aber er hatte einen Plan gefasst. In der letzten Stunde stand Informatik auf dem Plan. Der blonde Teenager würde dafür sorgen im Computerraum einen Platz ganz hinten in der Ecke zu bekommen. Der Schlussstrich war gezogen nun wird hier ordentlich auf den Putz gehauen. Seine Vorfreude auf sein Vorhaben konnte durch nichts gemildert werden. Auch nicht durch den erneuten Regen. Heute würde er in einer Rekordzeit dafür sorgen wieder sein altes Leben aufnehmen zu können. Niemand konnte ihn mehr noch von seinem Plan abhalten.  
  
"Hey, einen wunderschönen guten morgen!" Lucas hart auf die Schultern klopfend stand Chris plötzlich bei ihm.  
  
"Morgen.", grüsste Lucas zurück. "Wie war denn nun euer Wochenende?"  
  
"Verregnet.", antwortete der andere blonde Teenager matt und unterstrich es noch durch ein Nießen. "Ich glaube mich dabei auch erkältet zu haben. Das nächste Mal fahre ich sofort nach Hause wenn es so schüttet.  
  
"War es nicht gut?"  
  
"Nun, wie man es nimmt. Wir haben die meiste Zeit nur im Zelt gesessen."  
  
"Was ist mit den Höhlen?"  
  
"Vergiss es. Die meisten standen bis obenhin unter Wasser, da konnte nichts mehr rein oder raus das keine Sauerstoffflasche bei sich hatte."  
  
Sie betraten das schon recht volle Klassenzimmer. Nen saß bereits auf seinem Platz auch er schien sich einen Schnupfen eingehandelt zu haben. "Morgen! Langsam halte ich es doch für ganz gut nicht dabei gewesen zu sein.", grinsend setze sich Lucas.  
  
Nen machte nur eine kurze Handbewegung zur Begrüßung. "Ich bin heute extra früh aufgestanden, damit ich noch schnell Hausaufgaben machen konnte."  
  
Chris Gesicht nahm einen erschrockenen Ausdruck an. "Verdammt. Wo ist Lenny, wieso ist der noch nicht hier?" Suchend sah er sich im dem Klassenzimmer um. Panik stieg von seinem Bauch auf und breitete sich über den ganzen Körper aus.  
  
Lucas drehte sich zu dem Fensterplatz neben seinem herum. Sein Freund war noch nicht da. "Vielleicht hatte er heute morgen einfach nur noch ein paar Probleme mit seinem Hund. Verspätet sich wohl nur etwas."  
  
"Das ist nicht gut. Wo soll ich denn jetzt meine Hausaufgaben her bekommen? Mour knüpft mich eigenhändig auf!", jammerte Chris. "Noch eine Woche Nachsitzen überstehe ich nicht." Dann fiel sein Blick auf Lucas. "Es sei denn du leistest mir wieder Gesellschaft!"  
  
Doch Lucas schüttelte so heftig den Kopf, dass seine Haare in alle Richtungen flogen. "Oh, nein. Das hat mir gereicht. Soviel Genugtuung brauche ich dem nicht zu geben. Ich war ein ganz braves Kind und habe gestern Abend meine Hausaufgaben brav gemacht." Nämlich im Bett kurz vorm Schlafengehen. Beinahe hätte er sie nämlich vergessen. Nach dem Aquarium am Samstag sind sie noch den Walt Disney Film Findet Nemo kaufen gegangen und wie Lucas versprochen hatte, bereuten es Nathan und Kristin schon nach dem ersten Ansehen. Der Teenager sah sich den Film von vorne bis hinten und umgekehrt an und wenn er ihn nicht sah, dann zitierte er ihn unentwegt. Irgendwann am frühen Sonntagnachmittag schaltete Bridger den Fernseher aus und versteckte den Film. Nur einmal darf sich das Computergenie nun den Film pro Woche ansehen.  
  
"Hat dein Vater geholfen?", fragte Chris mistrauisch.  
  
"Jepp. Aber keine Garantie, ob es richtig ist. Mathe ist nämlich nicht einmal seine Stärke."  
  
"Egal. Her mit den Aufgaben! Ich kann nicht auf Lenny warten." Lucas hatte kaum das Blatt mit den Hausaufgaben aus dem Rucksack gezogen als Chris danach griff und sich ans Abschreiben machte.  
  
"Komm, erzähl schon, was habt ihr so alles gemacht am Wochenende.", drängte Lucas und stieß Nen am Arm an, da dieser kurz davor war einzuschlafen.  
  
"Nicht viel. Das klatschte doch nur so runter. Wir haben Samstag Vormittag ein wenig die Gegend erkundet. Als wir das letzte Mal dort waren, hatten wir einen Kaninchenbau mit jungen Tieren entdeckt, den wollten wir wieder aufsuchen, doch Charlie hat die ganzen Hasen verjagt. Na und dann fing es an zu regnen und wir saßen nur noch im Zelt und haben Karten gespielt. Einer von Chris reichen Freunden hatte ein Boot mitgebracht, mit dem haben wir uns dann auf den See raus gewagt und etwas gefischt, da keiner so richtig Lust auf Dosenfutter hatte. Nicht einmal Marshmallows konnten wir über dem Lagerfeuer grillen, denn Charlie hat einen Eimer Wasser genau aufs Feuer umgeworfen, als er hinter einem Eichhörnchen herjagte. Das war ein echter Reinfall dieses Mal. Und was hast du so gemacht?"  
  
"Im großen und ganzen war mein Wochenende besser. Gut, meine Eltern wissen jetzt, dass es doch gut sein könnte einige Ersatzglühbirnen im Haus zu haben, besonders wenn ich Küche und Bad in tiefe Dunkelheit tauche. Außerdem niemals vergammeltes Essen aufzubewahren, denn das wandert ungeachtet in meinem Magen. Dem hatte das zwar nicht so gefallen, aber es ging recht schnell wieder. ", grinste Lucas. "Glücklicherweise, denn sonst wären meine Eltern mit mir nicht ins Aquarium gegangen. Wir haben sogar die Delphine streicheln können. Die waren total zutraulich.", schwärmte Lucas.  
  
"Ist das nicht verboten?" Nen horchte auf.  
  
"Ja schon, aber wir haben jeweils für den anderen Schmiere gestanden. Also mein Dad und ich. Ich ärgere mich richtig keinen Fisch dabei gehabt zu haben. Das war ein Fehler. Beim nächsten Mal nehme ich eine Kühltasche voll mit."  
  
"Du bist genauso durchgenkallt wie Lenny. Der hätte da ohne Anstalten mitgemacht."  
  
"Ich hätte sehr gerne auch mit ihnen gespielte nur die Pfleger bei den Becken wurden dann doch irgendwann aufmerksamer und kamen öfters an uns vorbei. Denen kam das wohl ziemlich seltsam vor, dass alle Delphine nur auf eine Seite hin schwammen. Oh, warte mal. Ich habe mein Buch dabei." Stolz zog Lucas sein Delphinbuch von Dr. Westphalen heraus. "Ich zeige dir mal welche ich gestreichelt habe." Eifrig durchblätterte er das Buch.  
  
Während dessen war Chris fertig mit dem Abschreiben der Hausaufgaben und gab Lucas diese wieder. Nicht zu spät denn schon tauchte das vertraute Gesicht ihres Mathelehrers auf. Mißmutig legte er seine Tasche auf dem Tisch ab und überprüfte kurz die Anwesenheit. Lenny war noch immer nicht da. Chris beschloß daher sich auf dessen Platz und somit neben Lucas zu setzen.  
  
"Bitte räumen sie alle ihre Unterlagen von den Tischen. Wir werden heute mal einen etwas anderen Test schreiben."  
  
Murrend und maulend taten die Schüler wie ihnen geheißen. Was meinte der Lehrer nur mit einem etwas anderem Test.  
  
"Die Blätter bleiben solange umgedreht bis jeder eines hat.", sagte Mour und ging durch die Reihen. Jeder erhielt einen Bogen mehrerer Blätter. Den Kindern fielen fast die Augen aus. Wie sollten sie das nur schaffen? Sie waren es zwar gewohnt immer auf einen Test gefasst und somit vorbereitet zu sein, aber einen so großen Bogen hatte er ihnen noch nie vorgelegt.  
  
Als er alle Blätter ausgeteilt hatte schritt Mr. Mour langsam durch die Reihen nach vorn. "Sie haben neunzig Minuten. Wer mogelt tut sich damit keinen Gefallen. Viel Glück!"  
  
Das blonde Computergenie drehte den Test herum und überflog die ersten Aufgaben. Es waren Logikfragen. Bei der ersten war eine Zahlenreihe vorgegeben und er musste eintragen mit welcher Zahl es am Ende dieser weitergehen würde. Die nachfolgenden Aufgaben waren ähnlich. Ein böser Verdacht keimte in ihm auf. Sofort blätterte er auf die nächste Seite. Grafikdiagramme. "Das ist ein IQ-Test.", flüsterte er ungläubig.  
  
"Wie kommst du darauf?", flüsterte Chris neben ihm zurück.  
  
"Weil ich von denen schon einige gesehen habe. Die lassen hier nichts aus." Lucas hatte alle Seiten durchgeblättert.  
  
"Warum sollten wir einen Intelligenztest machen müssen?", flüsterte nun auch Nen.  
  
Lucas wusste warum, oder zumindest ahnte er es. Nur durften seine neuen Freunde davon nichts wissen. Seufzend nahm er einen Stift zur Hand. Mal wieder alles schön falsch machen. Bei einer der Aufgaben musste man die Wurzel ziehen, darauf würde hier in der Klasse wohl niemand kommen. Die Zahl war eine recht typische aus dem höheren Mathematikbereich. Da war es nicht sonderlich schwierig einfach eine andere anzugeben. Liebend gerne würde er alle Aufgaben verhauen, nur hatte er den Verdacht somit mehr Aufmerksamkeit auf seine Person zu ziehen, als er es sich erlauben konnte.  
  
Bei einem Intelligenztest tat es ihm glücklicherweise nicht so weh diesen zu verhunzen wie eine normale Mathearbeit. Seine Uniprofessoren und einige seiner alten Lehrer an der Schule hatten ihm öfters welche vorlegen wollen, weil jeder an der Zahl interessiert war, die seinen Intellekt darstellte. Nur Lucas hatte von Anfang an etwas dagegen gehabt und regelmäßig diese Teile verhauen. Er gab sich Mühe sie nicht zu schnell und nicht zu richtig zu lösen. Ihm war es dabei immer wichtig gewesen mit seinem kleinen Betrug nicht aufzufallen, also achtete er jedes Mal darauf seinen Wert zwar hoch, aber nicht zu hoch zu bringen. Jeder hatte sich zwar gewundert, wenn das Ergebnis nicht so hoch war, wie gehofft, aber Lucas war zufrieden. Diese Tests waren ihm so etwas von verhasst. Einen Intellekt an irgendwelchen komischen Logikaufgaben testen zu wollen und auch noch in Zahlen zu fassen. Klar, das hatte schon etwas, aber jeder Test war anders und immer kam ein anderes Ergebnis heraus. Das konnte doch nicht hundertprozentig sicher sein. Das Computergenie kam sich dabei jedesmal vor wie ein Versuchsobjekt.  
  
Diverse Bilderrätsel kannte er schon und wusste daher welche der vorgegebenen Figuren zu den anderen passte. So ließ es sich leben. Er musste nur die Kennzahl der falschen Figur angeben oder wenn er meinte es war einfach zu erkennen, dann die richtige. Wenn er alles richtig gemacht hatte, müsste sein IQ auf einem normalen Stand sein. Also Durchschnitt.  
  
Dieser Test brachte jedoch einige Bedenken mit sich und seinen Plan vom Hack in der Informatikstunde verschob er dann doch lieber. Solange er nicht den Grund für diesen Test erfuhr, wollte er kein Risiko eingehen.  
  
******  
  
Unsicher betrat er das Gebäude mit den Großraumbüros. Unten an der Eingangstür standen unzählige Namen von Firmen. Hoffentlich würde er nicht allzu lange suchen müssen. Da er nicht wusste in welchem Stockwerk die von ihm gesuchte Person sein würde, wollte der Teenager zunächst die Treppe nehmen, doch leider war dies ein recht hohes Gebäude. Wenn er Pech hatte würde er bis in den obersten Stock laufen müssen. Aufzug fahren war zwar nicht so ganz sein Ding bei den Massen die vor den drei Türen standen und warteten, dass sich diese öffneten und die Kabinen frei gaben, doch es half nichts.  
  
Glücklicherweise befand sich im Aufzug neben den Knöpfen eine Liste mit den einzelnen Firmen in welchem Stockwerk sich diese befanden. Toll, die Treppen hätte er doch nehmen können. Bis zum Fünften konnte er locker laufen. Nun war er zwischen einem nach Schweiß stinkenden recht robusten großen Kerl und einer aufgetakelten Dame mit penetrantem Parfümgestank eingekeilt.  
  
Erleichtert quetschte er sich im fünften Stock aus dem Aufzug. Vor ihm tat sich sofort ein großer Raum auf, der in viele dutzende Arbeitsplätze aufgeteilt war, die nur durch braune Trennwände von den anderen abgeteilt waren. Klasse! Musste er jetzt etwa alle ablaufen um die richtige Person zu finden?  
  
Tief einatmend zog er die Gurte seines Rucksackes fester und ging die einzelnen Parzellen ab. Ziemlich am anderen Ende des Raumes erhob sich gerade einer der Angestellten um an dem nahe gelegenen Kopierer einige Unterlagen zu duplizieren. Lucas beschleunigte seinen Schritt und setzte sich auf den Stuhl an dem nun leeren Arbeitsplatz.  
  
Ein ziemliches Durcheinander herrschte an diesem vor. Die Tastatur des Computers verschwand schier unter den Bergen von Akten. Nur ein kleiner Teil des Tisches wurde frei gehalten für ein privates Stück. Es handelte sich dabei um einen kleinen Bilderrahmen der Fotos von Lucas und Dr. Westphalen beinhaltete.  
  
"Oh, willst du weitermachen?", fragte Bridger nun als er vom kopieren zurück war.  
  
"Nein, mir reicht es für heute.", maulte der Teenager.  
  
"Sollst du wieder nachsitzen?", fragte Nathan ihn als er sich wieder auf seinen Platz setzte, nachdem Lucas aufgestanden war.  
  
"Nein, das nicht, aber es hat was mit der Schule zu tun." Das blonde Computergenie legte seinen Rucksack auf den Boden und lehnte sich an die Trennwand.  
  
"Was ist passiert?" Bridger wirkte besorgt.  
  
Lucas griff einen leeren Block und schrieb darauf: IQ Test in Schule, vollkommen unangekündigt. Ist das üblich an amerikanischen High Schools? Der Teenager war auf einem Internat gewesen. Er hatte niemals eine Schule von innen gesehen. Zumindest keine amerikanische.  
  
Der ältere Mann runzelte verwundert die Stirn. "Nein, nicht das ich wüsste. Wieso habt ihr das geschrieben?"  
  
"Keine Ahnung, aber seltsam ist es doch, oder etwa nicht?"  
  
Nathan seufzte. "Ich werde das weiter melden. Muss sowieso einen Bericht demnächst abgeben, da kann ich das mit einfügen. Hast du schon gegessen?"  
  
"In der Schule, ja."  
  
"Meinst du noch etwas essen zu können?"  
  
"Warum?"  
  
"Weil Kristin heute Mittag angerufen hat und mich gebeten sie abzuholen. Angeblich hätte sie etwas von einer Kollegin bekommen, was sie nicht im Bus transportieren will. Ich dachte nur, wir könnten dann essen gehen, da du hier anscheinend nicht so schnell weg willst."  
  
Lucas griff wieder zu Zettel und Stift.  
  
Soll ich unter den gegebenen Umständen wirklich allein auf der Straße rumlaufen und mir eins hinter die Mütze geben lassen? Werde doch sonst so behütet.  
  
"Das ist etwas übertrieben. Mir sagt das nur, dass man sich nicht sicher ist und noch auf der Suche. Daher halte ich die Gefahr doch für recht gering."  
  
"Na gut. Ich warte. Kann ich helfen?" Der Teenager zog seine Jacke aus.  
  
"Lieber nicht. Mein Abteilungsleiter sieht schon recht grimmig hierher, weil du da bist.", lächelte Bridger. "Will mich wohl kündigen, wenn ich nicht genug arbeite." Der ältere Mann holte von irgendwoher einen zweiten Stuhl und ließ den Teenager darauf Platz nehmen. "In einer halben Stunde bin ich fertig, dann gehen wir."  
  
******  
  
Während Bridger in das Architekturbüro ging um die Ärztin abzuholen wartete Lucas im Wagen. Es dauerte eine ganze Weile bis das unfreiwillige Ehepaar aus dem Gebäude kam. Bridger trug eine größere Kiste. Was mochte da nur drinnen sein. Dr. Westphalen hatte die Tage zuvor schon öfters Arbeit mit nach Hause gebracht, aber nie einen solchen Koloß.  
  
"Na du, erfahren wir bald die ganze Wahrheit wie schlau du in Wirklichkeit bist?", neckte Kristin den Teenager als sie einstieg. Da hatte wohl einer schon wieder die Neuigkeiten verbreitet. Bridger war an der Beifahrerseite von Lucas und bedeutete ihm die Tür aufzumachen.  
  
"Das glaube ich weniger, denn ich habe wie immer den Test manipuliert.", sagte Lucas trocken und öffnete die Tür. Dr. Westphalen sah ihn strafend an, lächelte dabei aber.  
  
Bridger gab ihm den Karton. "Halt das gut fest." Dann ging er nach vorn zur Fahrerseite.  
  
"Fahren wir jetzt noch wohin zum essen?", fragte der blonde Teenager, als Nathan den Motor startete.  
  
"Ich glaube nicht, dass das noch möglich ist. Warum?" Er blickte in den Rückspiegel nicht nur um auf den Verkehr zu achten.  
  
"Na weil ich Hunger habe."  
  
"So ganz plötzlich.", grinste der Captain.  
  
"Genau, so ganz....", er hielt inne. In dem Karton bewegte sich etwas. Langsam hob er den Deckel an und dann sahen ihn zwei strahlende hellblaue Augen an. Prüfend blickte er das kleine Etwas in dem Karton an das seinerseits ebenfalls das Gesicht musterte, welches es von oben ansah.  
  
Kristin drehte sich herum. "Na, was sagst du dazu?"  
  
Das Computergenie schlug den Deckel des Kartons ganz zurück und kraulte dem kleinen weißen Kätzchen den Kopf. "Wo kommt die her?"  
  
"Die Katze einer meiner Kolleginnen hatte Junge bekommen, nur sie konnte nicht alle behalten also fragte sie, ob nicht ich eine haben möchte. Als ich das kleine Kätzchen dann sah konnte ich einfach nicht mehr nein sagen.", sagte sie.  
  
"Nehmen wir sie auch auf die Sea Quest mit?", fragte Lucas. Die Katze hatte die Vorderpfoten auf den Rand des Kartons gestellt und ließ sich schnurrend von dem Teenager verwöhnen.  
  
"Ganz sicher nicht.", ging Bridger dazwischen.  
  
"Warum nicht?", kam es sofort empört von dem blonden Jungen.  
  
"Weil wir auf der Sea Quest keinen Platz für Katzen haben und sie dort auch überhaupt nichts zu suchen haben. Darwin ist ein anderes Thema, falls du damit kommen willst." Er blickte streng in den Spiegel.  
  
"Eine meiner Töchter würde sie sicherlich nehmen, sobald es wieder sicher ist auf der Sea Quest zu sein. Wenn dir das Tier so sehr ans Herz wächst, wirst du es sicherlich dort besuchen können, Lucas.", sagte Dr. Westphalen.  
  
"Na gut, damit kann ich leben. Auf der Sea Quest habe ich meinen Delphin wieder."  
  
Nathan ließ es lieber dies zu korrigieren. Er würde nur den ganzen restlichen Abend mit dem Teenager rum diskutieren, wem denn nun faktisch der Delphin gehörte. Er lächelte in sich hinein. Lucas war schon eine Klasse für sich und auf eine Art und Weise mochte Bridger ihn von Tag zu Tag mehr.  
  
********  
  
Das Zimmer war genauso unordentlich wie Lucas' nur nicht ganz so schlimm. Als Charlie den Besucher kommen sah sprang er freudig Schwanz wedelnd auf. "Komm jetzt aber nicht auf die Idee mich beißen zu wollen nur weil ich nach Katze rieche!", lächelte Lucas. "Dich scheint es ganz schön erwischt zu haben, Lenny." Er trat an das Bett des anderen Jungen heran, der mit roten Augen und einer ebenso gefärbten Nase mit bis zum Kinn hochgezogener Decke darin lag.  
  
"Hey.", krächzte er.  
  
"Hast du jetzt auch die Grippe oder nur eine schlimmere Erkältung wegen eines verregneten Wochenendes?"  
  
"Erkältung." Lenny putzte sich lautstark die Nase. "Danke das du mich besuchen kommst."  
  
"Nun ja, eigentlich wäre ich nicht hergekommen, wenn ich nicht etwas von dir wollen würde." Das Computergenie konnte seine Neugier nicht unterbinden. Sehr genau musterte er die Regale seines Freundes.  
  
"So? Was brauchst du denn?", fragte Lenny um kurz darauf einen leichteren Hustenanfall zu bekommen der in einem Niesen endete.  
  
"Deine Digitalkamera." Lenny hatte diese einmal mit in der Schule gehabt und damit die Mädchen in ihrer Klasse ziemlich geärgert, sofern diese nicht fotografiert werden wollten. Am nächsten Tag brachte er einige Ausdrucke mit, auf denen die Köpfe ihrer Klassenkameradinnen auf anderen Körpern steckten. Dabei hatte er nicht nur jugendgefährdende Bilder gehabt. Chris' Kopf prangt auf dem Körper von Mr. Mour, den sie in einem unachtsamen Moment fotografiert hatten. Zum Glück der Jungs, bemerkte dieser seine unfreiwillige Modelrolle nicht.  
  
"Wozu brauchst du denn die?"  
  
"Wir haben eine Katze, die will ich fotografieren. Damit ich eine Erinnerung habe." Dann fügte er noch schnell hinzu. "Wenn sie größer ist."  
  
Schniefend warf Lenny die Decke zur Seite und suchte in den Fächern unter seinem Schreibtisch nach der Kamera. Charlie nutzte die Gelegenheit um sich in dessen Bett breit zu machen. Das blonde Computergenie begann aber gerade eine ganz andere Sache im Magen zu schmerzen. "Hast du auch einen Internetanschluß mit dem Computer."  
  
Lenny's Kopf tauchte unter dem Schreibtisch wieder auf. In der Hand die Digitalkamera. "Logisch. Ohne wäre es doch nur halb so sinnvoll. Sag bloß du hast in der heutigen Zeit keinen eigenen Computer mit Internet."  
  
"Leider nein." Mehr durfte das Junggenie zu dem Thema ja nicht sagen.  
  
"Wirklich? Warum denn das?"  
  
Er hätte das Thema nicht anschneiden sollen. "Meine Eltern halten es für besser, mich ohne aufwachsen zu lassen."  
  
"Wieso denn das? Manche unserer Lehrer kommen immer wieder auf Ideen uns Hausaufgaben machen zu lassen, für die man Computer und Internet einfach braucht. Wissen deine Eltern denn nicht, dass sie dir damit nur schaden? Die Lehrer interessiert so etwas nämlich wenig, wenn du deine Arbeit nicht hast."  
  
"Sag ihnen das, es wirkt nicht. Die sind da ganz schön konsequent."  
  
"Mir kam dein Vater eigentlich ganz lässig vor."  
  
Lucas nickte. "Ja, das ist er auch, jedoch nicht in allen Dingen. Danke für die Kamera. Wann brauchst du sie zurück?"  
  
"Kannst die mir in die Schule mitbringen, wenn ich wieder gesund bin." Lenny schubste Charlie unter Aufbringung aller Kräfte aus seinem Bett, doch der Hund wollte nicht so ganz wie sein Herrchen und machte sich extra schwer, damit er nicht raus musste. Letztendlich gab der dunkelhaarige Teenager auf und quetschte sich unter die Decke, auf der der Hund sich ausbreitete.  
  
"Gute Besserung."  
  
"Du kannst ja mal Chris fragen, der hat zu Hause eins von den sauteuren Hightechteilen. Der hackt damit immer rum, aber ich denke für dich macht er auch mal eine Pause. Falls es dich interessieren sollte, wie das Internet funktioniert und vor allem was das überhaupt ist.", er grinste ihn an.  
  
Das war Musik in seinen Ohren. Noch war ihm der Besuch bei Freunden nicht gänzlich verboten. "Danke, ich frage ihn mal. Jetzt muss ich aber Kätzchen fotografieren gehen."  
  
*******  
  
"So was. Der Speicher ist voll.", meinte Bridger erstaunt.  
  
"Was? Kann doch gar nicht sein." Lucas hatte die Katze für ein Großportrait festgehalten gehabt und ließ sie nun runter. Seine Arme waren schon vollständig zerkratzt. "Geben sie mal her." Er entnahm die Kamera dem UEO- Captain und spielte auf einigen der Knöpfe herum. "Der ist nicht voll, sie haben nur auf die Sperre gedrückt, damit nicht aus Versehen etwas fotografiert wird."  
  
"Dann fang die Mieze wieder ein." Nathan entnahm dem Teenager die Kamera sofort wieder. Der sah nur überrascht dem weggenommenen Spielzeug traurig nach. "Worauf wartest du. Ich glaube nicht, dass Kristin sehr erfreut sein wird, wenn sie ihre Tasche nachher komplett zerfetzt vorfindet, nur weil du nicht auf dein Haustier aufpassen kannst."  
  
Das kleine Kätzchen war damit beschäftigt die umgeworfene Handtasche der Ärztin zu leeren. Dabei hatte es sich in den Riemen verbissen und fuhr mit ausgefahrenen Krallen immer wieder in die Tasche hinein.  
  
"Jetzt ist es schon mein Haustier.", nörgelte Lucas, stand aber auf.  
  
"Wieso kann ich blauen Augen eigentlich nie wiederstehen?" Kristin stand lächelnd auf einmal im Türrahmen. Sie hielt sich die Hand an die Stirn und betrachtete das Unheil. Lucas hingegen fing wieder einige Kratzer ein, als er versuchte die Katze von ihrem neuen Spielobjekt weg zu holen. "Habt ihr schon einen Namen für eure neue Liebe?", fragte sie anschließend.  
  
Nathan und Lucas sahen sich beide fragend an. "Darüber hat noch keiner von uns nachgedacht.", sagte der Sea Quest Captain dann.  
  
"Wieso tut ihr es nicht einfach. Wollt ihr es für immer Namenlos lassen, das kleine Kätzchen?"  
  
Da fiel dem Captain etwas ein was ganz schnell von dem Thema Namensfindung wegführte. "Hast du heute noch Hausaufgaben zu machen, Lucas?"  
  
"Das hat Zeit." Der Teenager versuchte gerade eine der Krallen von dem Tier aus dem Teppich zu bekommen, da es sich in dem Stoff verhakt hatte.  
  
"Lass ihn doch etwas spielen, Nathan.", half Kristin dem blonden Jungen. Es tat gut ihn nicht mehr vor sich hinschmollend in der Ecke sitzen zu sehen. Die ersten Wochen hier waren für ihn die Hölle gewesen, doch nun hatte er eine Beschäftigung, die ihn ganz zu vereinnahmen schien. "Gib ihm lieber die Kamera und komm bitte mal mit in die Küche."  
  
Schmollend sah der ältere Mann sie an. Fast schien es als wäre er ebenfalls sechszehn wie er hier mit Lucas und der Katze rumspielte. Schwer seufzend legte er die Kamera dann jedoch auf den Couchtisch. "Aber wehe der ganze Speicher wird verknipst.", drohte er Lucas mit erhobenem Zeigefinger.  
  
In der Küche setze er sich Dr. Westphalen gegenüber an den Tisch. "Was hast du auf dem Herzen?"  
  
"Wegen der Sache bei Lucas in der Schule heute. Bist du dir wirklich sicher, dass wir uns da keine Sorgen machen sollten?"  
  
Der Gesichtsausdruck Bridgers änderte sich sofort. "Nein.", antwortete er matt. "Ehrlich gesagt bin ich ziemlich besorgt."  
  
"Er soll es nur nicht erfahren.", schlussfolgerte die wissenschaftliche Leiterin.  
  
"Genau." Nathan nickte. "Ihm scheint es gerade wieder etwas besser zu gehen. Nun hat er noch die Katze. Ich will ihn nicht unnötig aufregen. Letztendlich begeht er noch irgendeine Dummheit."  
  
Sei legte den Kopf schief. "Was sollte er denn tun?"  
  
Der UEO - Captain starrte ohne einen festen Punkt fixierend auf den Boden. "Das weiß ich nicht. Ich will ihn nicht zu sehr beengen aber auch nicht seine Sicherheit beeinträchtigen. Mich macht es einfach nervös. Ich habe noch nie von einem Intelligenztest an einer Schule gehört. Das kann einfach nur ein schlechtes Zeichen sein."  
  
Dr. Westphalen setzte sich zu seiner Seite, legte eine Hand auf seine Schulter und ihren Kopf darauf. "Du hast Angst um ihn."  
  
"Ja.", seufzte er schwer auf. "Es zerbricht mir jedesmal das Herz, wenn er gelangweilt vor dem Fernseher sitzt oder in dem Buch von dir mit verträumten Blick blättert. Hast du ihn dabei schon mal beobachtet?" Ein kleines Lächeln erschien auf seinen Lippen.  
  
Auch Kristin lächelte. "Ja. Ich weiß auch ganz genau an was er dabei denkt. ? Aber ich meine, wir müssen uns mehr darauf konzentrieren ihn bei den ersten Anzeichen einer Gefahr irgendwohin zu bringen, wo ihm nichts geschehen kann. Egal wie wenig wir ihn belasten wollen. Seine Sicherheit hat dennoch oberste Priorität. Du solltest den Vorfall so schnell wie möglich melden. Vielleicht ist es nichts und wir machen uns nur unnötig Sorgen, doch falls es wirklich die sind, vor denen wir uns verstecken, dann dürfen sie ihm nichts tun. Er ist doch fast noch ein Kind."  
  
Nathan schluckte schwer. Sie hatte recht. Lucas war viel zu jung, als das sie das Risiko eingehen konnten, ihn in eine größere Gefahr zu bringen. Bei jedem anderen Crewmitglied lag der Fall da anders. Der Teenager hatte zuviel Potential, eine zu große Zukunft vor sich, als dass sie diese gefährden durften.  
  
In dem Moment kam besagter Teenager in die Küche gestürmt, rutschte auf den Fließen mit seinen Socken auf und knallte hart auf die Fließen. Er hatte die kleine Katze fangen wollen, die nun stoppte und miauend vor ihm saß. Die beiden Erwachsenen waren bei dem Knall aufgeschreckt, doch Lucas schien es gut zu gehen, er saß bereits wieder. "Na toll, jetzt hälst du an! Sollte mich öfters mal auf den Boden hauen, damit du stehen bleibst." Die Katze antwortete mit einem erneuten Miauen und kam nun auf ihn zu.  
  
"Ist alles in Ordnung?", fragte Kristin.  
  
Das Computergenie hatte die Mieze wieder auf dem Arm. "Alles klar!" Schon war er wieder mit der Mieze verschwunden, bevor er erneut zurück kam. "Ähm... liegt ihnen eigentlich viel an ihrer Palme im Wohnzimmer?"  
  
Schon war die Ärztin aufgesprungen und eilte ins Wohnzimmer. Die Katze hatte einige der großen Palmblätter angeknabbert und war erneut wieder dabei. Statt das Grünzeug zu kauen spukte es sie auf den Teppichboden aus. Auch Nathan kam zu ihr. "Du wolltest das Tier haben.", hielt er ihr vor.  
  
"Langsam bin ich mir da nicht mehr so sicher.", meinte sie kopfschüttelnd.  
  
"Aber ich bin mir sicher jetzt eine Pizza zu wollen. Komm Lucas, wir suchen uns was aus, während hier erzieherische Maßnahmen zum Einsatz kommen. Hol schon mal den Prospekt, müsste auf der Kommode beim Schuhschrank liegen." Freudig über das bevorstehende Festmahl ging Lucas in den Flur und durchsuchte den dicken Zeitungshaufen. "Wir beide besprechen die Sache nachher im Bett.", flüsterte Nathan Kristin zu, bevor er seinem Scheinsohn folgte.  
  
Anm: Zuviele Rechtschreibfehler und keine Idee wie Miezi heißen soll. Vorschläge sind gefragt. Mein Ideenreichtum an Namen lässt zur Zeit sehr zu wünschen übrig, habe schon jemanden verpflichtet, der mir bereits bei einer anderen eine schöne Liste vorlegen musste. 


	10. Computerliebe

Anm: Vielen lieben Dank an alle Reviewer! Der allererste Absatz ist von Kiddo!!! Besten Dank dafür. Habe den Namen doch ganz genau so gelassen und nur ein, zwei Sätze eingefügt.  
  
@Kiddo: In welcher Episode wurde das mit Lucas erwähnt, dass er niemals auf einem Internat war? Ich dachte hier freie Hand zu haben. Oh, und was hast du eigentlich erwartet gehabt in dem kleinen Karton vorzufinden?  
  
@Samusa: Tja, du hast vielleicht ein Glück, dass einer deiner Wünsche in genau diesem Kapitel in Erfüllung geht! ^^  
  
Viel Spaß damit und rührt euch wenn was nicht passt oder ihr etwas wollt. Bin ja immer da. *g*  
  
**************  
  
Die Pizzas waren richtig lecker gewesen und die lehren Kartons standen noch auf dem Tisch im Wohnzimmer. Auf der Couch saßen oder in einem Fall lagen die gesättigten Personen. Captain Bridger, Dr. Westphalen und Lucas beobachteten das weiße Kätzchen schon seit einiger Zeit, wie es auf dem Fußboden mit einem zusammengeknüllten Stück Alufolie spielte. Lucas hatte gemeint der Mieze etwas abgeben zu müssen, deswegen befanden sich roten Spritzer von der Tomatensoße in ihrem kleinen Gesichtchen.  
  
Alle drei Personen waren ganz in Gedanken, jeder suchte nach dem perfekten Namen für das neue Haustier. Aber irgendwie erwies sich das Ganze als nicht so einfach. Hatte jemand einen Namen gefunden der ihm gefiel, waren die anderen beiden oder einer von ihnen nicht so begeistert.  
  
Captain Bridger seufzte, so schwer konnte das Ganze doch nicht sein. "Wie wäre es denn mit dem Namen Fluffy? Das bedeutet flockig, ich finde das passt zu ihr."  
  
Kristin und der Teenager hoben beide kritisch die Augenbraun. Lucas schüttelte mit dem Kopf, er war der erste der etwas zu Bridgers Vorschlag sagte. "Der sabbernde Hund bei Harry Potter hieß auch Fluffy. Ich will keine Katze die wie ein Saurüde heißt!"  
  
Erneut versank jeder in seinen Gedanken. Nach einer Weile meldete sich das junge Genie wieder zu Wort. "Was ist mit Snowball? Ich find den Namen gut, die kleine Mietzekatze ist doch ein richtiger Schneeball!"  
  
Diesmal schüttelte die Ärztin mit dem Kopf. "Nein, ich will einen richtigen Katzennamen, nicht so etwas exotisches."  
  
15 Minuten und etliche Namensvorschläge später, huschte ein Lächeln über das Gesicht des Teens und seine Augen funkelten. "Ich hab den perfekten Namen!"  
  
"Und der wäre?", fragte Bridger.  
  
"Minki!"  
  
"Minki?"  
  
Lucas nickte. "Ja Minki. Ihr kennt doch bestimmt den Office Assistenten bei den alten Windows Programmen. Das war so eine kleine, gelbe, lustige Katze mit einem grünen Halsband. Und ihr Name ist Minki. Ich find das passt zu unserer Katze und das ist auch ein richtiger Katzenname."  
  
Beide Erwachsenen überlegten einen Moment, ein Katzenname war es auf jeden Fall. Aber der Junge war nicht von ungefähr auf diesen Namen gekommen der etwas mit einem Computer zu tun hatte. Er musste ihn wirklich schrecklich vermissen, wenn er sogar an Computer dachte wenn sie eigentlich nach einem Namen für ein Haustier suchten. Sie waren aber froh, dass der Junge nichts vorgeschlagen hatte, das etwas mit Darwin zu tun hatte. Den Delphin vermisste er noch mehr, und sie hatten den Eindruck das dies immer schlimmer wurde.  
  
Nathan und Kristin tauschten einen kurzen Blick aus. Schließlich lächelte die Ärztin. "Gut, das Kätzchen heißt jetzt Minki!" Die weiße Katze die gerade an einer Gardinenkordel spielte blickte auf und Miaute. Anscheint gefiel sogar ihr der Name.  
  
******  
  
Es regnete schon wieder. Von oben bis unten durchgeweicht betrat das Junggenie das leere Haus. Beide Scheineltern würden erst am Abend nach Hause kommen. Ein Glück, dass selbst vor Lehrern die immer noch grassierende Grippe keinen Halt machte, so hatte er drei Stunden früher Schulschluß gehabt.  
  
Er zog den Schlüssel aus dem Schloß und machte die Haustür hinter sich zu. Die nasse Jacke ließ er von den Schultern gleiten und schlüpfte aus den Turnschuhen. Ein Miauen ließ ihn aufsehen. Minki blickte aus der Küche neugierig zur Haustür. "Hey, Süße." Schnell war Lucas bei dem Kätzchen, das sich bereitwillig von ihm kuscheln ließ. Der blonde Teenager hob sie vom Boden auf und ging mit ihr auf dem Arm in die Küche. Ein schräg aufgestellter Zettel stand an den Salz- und Pfefferstreuer gelehnt auf dem Küchentisch. In sauberer Handschrift hatte ihm die Ärztin eine Nachricht hinterlassen. Er sollte die Waschmaschine anschalten und das schmutzige Geschirr abwaschen, da sie heute morgen nicht mehr dazu gekommen war. Im Kühlschrank würde er sein Essen finden, welches er sich in der Mikrowelle aufwärmen konnte. In rot stand darunter, er solle ja nicht vergessen die Katze zu füttern.  
  
Er blickte in die leuchtend hellblauen Augen seiner kleinen Freundin und gab ihr einen Kuss auf die Stirn, wobei sie die Augen zusammenkniff. "Dich vergesse ich doch nicht."  
  
Schnell durchwühlte er die Schubladen nach einem geeigneten Dosenöffner und tat Minki etwas in ihren neuen Edelstahlfutternapf. "Hm..." Mit verschränkten Armen beobachtete er die Mieze beim Futtern. "Was zu trinken wäre nicht schlecht." Er ging zum Kühlschrank und sah nach ob sie noch etwas Milch hatten. Da war eine fast volle Packung. Gierig trank er aus dem Pappkarton einen Schluck nur um es wenige Augenblicke später auszuspucken. Saure Klumpen waren in seine Mundhöhle geflossen und trieben ihm das nicht vorhandene Essen in seinem Magen nach oben. Eilig drehte er den Wasserhahn auf und spülte sich den Mund aus. "Bäh.... das bekommst du nicht. Anscheinend will mich hier jemand vergiften. Andauernd das vergammelte Zeug."  
  
Das Computergenie ging vor die Tür und warf die saure Milch sofort in die Tonne vor dem Haus. Als er wieder herein kam, fiel ihm die Waschmaschine ein. Er sollte sie nur anschalten. Na gut, das bekam er noch hin. Suchend glitten seine Finger über die wenigen Tasten an dem Gerät. Über einem dieser Knöpfe stand ein/aus. Den drückte er. In der Waschmaschine tat sich etwas. Lange saß er vor dem Bullauge und wartete, dass Wasser an der Innenseite davon herunter lief, doch nichts geschah. Die Maschine machte weiterhin nur gurrende Geräusche. Er beließ es dabei und suchte lieber im Kühlschrank nach einer Milchpackung, die nicht vergammelt war. Vorsichtig ließ er etwas davon in die zweite Schale von Minkis Fressnapf fließen.  
  
Ein Grummeln in seinem Magen erinnerte ihn an einen anderen Punkt von dem Zettel der Bordärztin. Im Kühlschrank befand sich eine große Schüssel mit Spaghetti. Das Computergenie packte sich eine große Portion auf den Teller und schob diesen in die Mikrowelle. Ein weißes Fellknäul schmusste sich an seine Beine. "Was ist denn?" Minki sah nach oben und miaute nur. Es gab ein klingendes Geräusch und Lucas' Essen war fertig. Eifrig nahm er sich eine Gabel und ging mit dem heißen Teller zum Tisch. Minki folgte ihm auf Schritt und Tritt. Fast schien es als hätte sie den ganzen Tag nur auf jemanden gewartet, der sich ihrer annehmen würde.  
  
Als das junge Genie einen Moment nicht aufpasste sprang Minki auf einen der Stühle und von dort auf den Tisch anschließend fand er ihren kleinen Kopf über seinem Teller schnuppernd wieder. Zaghaft schleckte sie an einem Fleck Tomatensoße. "Hey, das ist mein Essen!", protestiert Lucas und schob sie mit dem Ellbogen zur Seite, schon stieg das kleine Kätzchen drüber und hatte wenig später erneut seine Schnauze in den Nudeln. Der Teenager fischte eine Nudel mit dem Finger aus seinem Essen und fütterte damit das Kätzchen. "Das ist aber auch alles, hörst du!" Mit der linken nahm er die weiße Katze und hob sie vom Tisch runter. Nicht mal in Ruhe essen konnte er. Naja, mit Darwin war es nicht anders. Da durfte man auch keinen Müsliriegel oder Apfel direkt beim Moon Pool essen ohne, dass der Delphin auftauchte und ebenfalls etwas von den Leckereien abhaben wollte. Er entschuldigte dies immer damit wissen zu wollen, was Lucas isst. Glücklicherweise hatte Bridger ihn noch nie dabei erwischt, wie er seinem Freund das eine oder andere kleine Stück menschlicher Nahrung zusteckte.  
  
Als er endlich in Ruhe aufgegessen hatte, machte er sich an den Aufwasch. Eine Spülmaschine besaßen sie leider nicht und Kristin weigerte sich auch eine anzuschaffen. Sie waren doch nur zu dritt, da ist es nicht nötig und so würden ja sowieso nicht mehr lange hier sein. Sollte doch einer von ihnen unheimlich viel Geschirr schmutzig machen, hatte er es anschließend selber zu spülen. Zwar wunderte sich das Genie von der Waschmaschine immer noch nur gurgelnde aber keine waschende Laute zu hören, beachtete es jedoch nicht weiter. Er musste nun wieder abwaschen und das konnte er überhaupt nicht leiden.  
  
Dr. Westphalen hatte ihn dazu verdonnert mindestens jeden zweiten Tag zu spülen, denn ihrer Meinung nach wäre es eine große Lücke in seiner Erziehung, dass man ihm kein bischen von Haushaltspflege beigebracht hätte. Sein ganzes Leben lange würden nicht immer Diener zur Verfügung stehen. Heute klappte es ganz gut. Das Geschirr war sauber, die Küche jedoch unter Wasser und Lucas' Hose klatschnass. Ausgerechnet jetzt klingelte auch noch jemand an der Tür.  
  
Das Computergenie verdrehte die Augen. Wer wollte denn ausgerechnet jetzt etwas. Die Bestellung des Doctors konnte doch unmöglich schon heute kommen. Recht hatte er, es war nicht die Buchbestellung von Dr. Westphalen sondern Chris, der ihn schief angrinste.  
  
"Warum versteckst du dich hinter der Tür?", sagte er, kaum das Lucas die Tür geöffnet hatte. Der trat hervor und offenbarte seine nasse Hose. Chris fing an zu lachen. "Erklärst du es mir oder soll ich mir da meine eigenen Gedanken machen?"  
  
"So sehe ich immer aus, wenn ich den Abwasch gemacht habe." Schnell schloß er die Tür hinter dem Besucher wieder.  
  
"Bitte? Das musst du mir aber zeigen, wie man da so aussehen kann."  
  
"Ich werde gar nichts zeigen, denn ich bin froh das endlich hinter mir zu haben. Setz dich rein, ich zieh mich schnell um." Wie immer zwei Stufen gleichzeitig nehmend eilte Lucas nach oben. Minki folgte ihm drei Stufen drehte sich dann aber neugierig zu dem Besucher um. Chris ging in die Knie und kraulte ihr den Kopf. Sie schloss die Augen und fing kurz darauf wohlig zu schnurren an. Als Lucas in neuer, und vor allem trockener Jeans, wieder kam, lag seine kleine Katze auf dem Rücken und ließ sich den Bauch streicheln.  
  
"Kannst du sie so halten?", fragte der blonde Teenager.  
  
"Wie?" Chris sah ihn fragend an, doch das Junggenie sprang bereits über ihn hinweg und holte aus dem Wohnzimmer Lenny's Digitalkamera. Einige Bilder waren noch frei, die wurden jetzt schnell mit einer auf dem Rücken liegenden Minki gefüllt. Lieber wäre ihm ja ein auf dem Rücken schwimmender Delphin lieber gewesen, der sich von ihm kraulen lässt, aber das ging ja leider nicht.  
  
"Sag mal, was ist das für ein komisches Geräusch.", fragte Chris, nachdem die Fotosession beendet war und Minki sich entschlossen hatte die Couch zu zerkratzen wollen.  
  
"Die Waschmaschine.", antwortete Lucas beiläufig. Er ging die einzelnen Bilder durch, die er gestern Abend zusammen mit dem Captain gemacht hatte. Er würde sie morgen nach der Schule in einen Fotoladen zum Entwickeln bringen. Es waren wirklich tolle Bilder dabei. Dann würden im Wohnzimmer einige seiner Kinderfotos gegen diese hier ausgetauscht und sein jüngeres ich auf Nimmerwiedersehen verschwinden.  
  
"Du machst Scherze!"  
  
"Nein, wieso?" Lucas verstand nicht und sah seinen Freund völlig perplex an.  
  
Chris schüttelte den Kopf und ging in die Küche. Vor der Waschmaschine stand er kurze Zeit mit in den Hüften gestemmten Händen da. "Weil es hier so etwas wie einen Wasserhahn geben muss und den musst du wohl erst einmal aufdrehen, damit die Maschine Wasser bekommt, denn vorher läuft da nichts!" Er ging in die Knie und untersuchte die umliegenden Schränke. Öffnete deren Türen und sah hinein. Beim mittleren griff er ziemlich weit nach hinten und mit einem Mal veränderte sich das Geräusch der Waschmaschine. Man konnte hören wie nun Wasser in die Trommel floß. Kopf schüttelnd schloß der andere blonde Teenager den Schrank wieder. "Du bist nicht nur in Mathe eine absolute Niete sondern auch im Haushalt. Wie kann man nur so eine Überschwemmung anrichten?" Chris stand mitten in einer wahren Pfütze, die schon gar nicht mehr als solche bezeichnet werden konnte.  
  
"Ich wollte das noch aufwischen." Lucas legte die Kamera auf den Schuhschrank im Flur und holte einen alten Lappen aus der kleinen Abstellkammer. Diesen warf er auf den Boden und fuhr damit ein paar Mal über den Boden, bis er meinte es einigermaßen getrocknet zu haben.  
  
"Ach, komm, gib schon her!" Chris entriss ihm den Scheuerlappen und wischte selbst nochmals über die Fliesen. "So muss es sein. Dir könnte eine Gratisstunde im Hauswirtschaftskurs gut tun. Frag mal Mour, der gibt dir bestimmt eine Gelegenheit dazu." Ein breites Grinsen tauchte auf seinem Gesicht auf.  
  
"Danke, aber ich verzichte. Was machst du überhaupt hier?"  
  
"Ich habe Lenny besucht und als der mir sagte, du hättest in der heutigen Zeit keinen Computer im Haus musste ich mich selbst davon überzeugen kommen."  
  
"Na toll, du bist also nur hier um dich an meinem Leid zu laben." Lucas machte ein einladende Geste. "Bitte, sieh dich um! Du wirst keinen einzigen Computer im Haus finden!"  
  
Chris bekam den Mund nicht mehr zu. "Dann war das kein Scherz? Du hast wirklich keinen Computer?"  
  
Lucas nahm den Speicher aus der Digitalkamera. Am liebsten hätte er frei heraus geschrien wie sehr er sich nach einem Computer sehnte. Chris hörte aber auch nicht auf immer tiefer in der Wunde zu bohren und hielt ihm gerade einen Vortrag wir rückständig er dies fand.  
  
"Sind deine Eltern so verkorkst oder warum hast du keinen?", fragte der blonde Teenager nun.  
  
Lucas zuckte mit den Achseln. "Verkorkst sind sie nicht, sie wollen es einfach nur nicht. Anscheinend glauben sie ich würde nur noch vor dem Bildschirm sitzen."  
  
"Hey, also bitte, ich sitze auch nicht nur davor. Niemand tut das. Ausgenommen ein paar wirklich hart gesottene Junkies."  
  
Das Computergenie hatte genug von dem Thema. Mit betrübten Blick machte er sich auf die Suche nach seiner Mieze. Dies blieb vor dem anderen Jungen nicht verborgen. Er fragte sich, was er gesagt hatte um seinen Freund so zu deprimieren. Chris folgte Lucas ins Wohnzimmer. "Was hälst du davon morgen nach der Schule zu mir zu kommen? Wir könnten ein paar Computerspiele spielen. Das macht richtig Spaß. Ich habe zwei in meinem Zimmer, da können wir gegeneinander antreten."  
  
"Ich kann nicht."  
  
"Wieso denn nicht? Hast du schon etwas anderes vor?", drängte Chris. Er lehnte sich lässig gegen den Türrahmen und betrachtete wie das Junggenie mit dem weißen Kätzchen spielte, das ständig versuchte sich in seinem Hemd zu verbeissen.  
  
"Wer soll sich denn um Minki kümmern? Meine Eltern kommen doch erst Abends nach Hause. Solange kann ich sie nicht allein lassen. Jemand muss sie füttern."  
  
"Dann gehst du zuerst nach Hause, fütterst dein Fellknäuel und kommst danach zu mir. Ich kann dich auch abholen."  
  
Das Angebot war einfach zu verlockend um es abzulehnen. Auch wenn sie nur ein paar Spiele spielten, würde es bereits gut tun, wieder an einem Computer zu sitzen. Wie sehr sehnte sich das Junggenie danach. "Ich muss erst mit meinen Eltern darüber reden."  
  
"Sagst du mir dann morgen in der Schule Bescheid?"  
  
Lucas nickte.  
  
"Ein nein werde ich nicht akzeptieren!"  
  
"Vielleicht wird dir aber nichts anderes übrig bleiben.", sagte Lucas mit matter Stimme.  
  
Chris drehte sich wieder herum, er wollte gerade gehen. "Wie meinst du das?"  
  
"Ach nichts.", wehrte Lucas mit einer Handbewegung ab.  
  
"Nein, raus jetzt mit der Sprache. Seit dem ich das Thema angeschnitten habe, bist du so komisch, fast als hättest du wahnsinnige Lust zu kommen aber traust dich nur nicht es zu zugeben oder was auch immer."  
  
"Es ist nichts, habe ich gesagt!", sagte der Teenager mit Nachdruck.  
  
"Wenn deine Eltern dir es nicht erlauben würden, dann sag ihnen doch nichts von unserem kleinen Plan mit den Computern. Du kannst mich ja auch nur besuchen um mit mir Mathe zu pauken. Ich bin genauso schlecht wie du und brauche jede Übung die ich kriegen kann.."  
  
Das Junggenie sah den anderen blonden Teenager an. "Ich kann doch nicht lügen!"  
  
"Du lügst auch nicht, sondern lässt nur ein kleines Detail unerwähnt. Daraus kann dir niemand einen Strick ziehen. Stell es geschickt an. Du musst ihnen nicht unter die Nase binden, dass bereits die halbe Klasse weiß, aus welchen Gründen ich mehrmals im Jahr die Polizei vor dem Haus stehen habe und Informatik das einzige Fach ist in dem ich spielend gute Noten erhalte. Denk drüber nach. Ich bin nämlich nicht blöd, sondern sehe ganz genau, was in dir vorzugehen scheint. So, nun muss ich aber. Habe eine kleine Verabredung im Internet mein Clan hat heute abend ein wichtiges Spiel und da muss ich noch etwas trainieren."  
  
"Dein Clan?"  
  
"Ja, ich bin der Leader eines Onlinespieleclans. Kennst du wohl sicherlich nicht. Erkläre ich dir alles morgen. Jetzt muss ich aber zum Training. Bis morgen in der Schule!"  
  
Natürlich wusste Lucas was ein Clan war. Im Internet gab es hunderte, tausende davon. Ihm selbst hatte mal einer gehört, bevor er aus Zeitmangel wegen der Sea Quest diesen an seinen Zweitleiter abgab. Zu gerne würde er selber wieder ein Turnier im Internet bestreiten. Am liebsten waren ihm die Strategiespiele gewesen. Counter Strike war eines der beliebtesten Online- Spiele seit Jahrzehnten. Doch sein Herz hatte mehr für die ansrpuchsvollere Seite des Strategiespiels geschlagen. Würde er die Erlaubnis bekommen, wenn er Bridger und Westphalen sagte, er würde zum lernen zu Chris gehen? Wahrscheinlich nicht. Die beiden wussten ganz genau, dass er das nicht machen würde. Auf der einen Seite durfte er nicht zuviel von seinem Wissen zeigen, was ihn als Lernpartner ausschloss und auf der anderen musste er nichts lernen. Hoffentlich fiel ihm bis zum Abend etwas ein. Minki hatte sich währenddessen in seinem Hemd verwickelt und hing mit einer Kralle in einem Knopfloch an Lucas' Hemd.  
  
*******  
  
Wie er die Erlaubnis bekommen hatte wusste er nicht, nur dass er mit einem vorfreudigen Kribbeln gerade die paar Stufen zum Elternhaus von Chris hochging. Chris gehörte wohl zur gehobeneren Gesellschaftsschicht, denn das Haus war eine halbe Villa. Lucas wunderte sich, warum sein Freund überhaupt auf eine öffentliche Schule ging. Von außen betrachtet war eine Privatschule mindestens drin. Schnell vertrieb er diese Gedanken wieder aus seinem Kopf. Er ist ja schließlich auch für einige Zeit in eine öffentliche Schule gegangen. Gleich würde er nach langer Zeit wieder an einem Computer sitzen und das ohne einen Lehrer vorne an der Tafel zu haben, der ihm erklären wollte, wie er einen Test formatieren konnte oder ständig jemand hinter ihm saß und alles sehen konnte, was er gerade tat.  
  
Chris Mutter war als einzigste zu Hause. Freundlich begrüßte sie Lucas und bot ihm Kuchen an. Beide Jungs verschoben das auf einen späteren Zeitpunkt, was dem Computergenie nur recht war, so würde er schneller an die Computer kommen. Innerlich rieb er schon die Hände aneinander.  
  
"Tada! Willkommen in meinem Reich!" Mit einer einladenden Geste öffnete Chris seine Zimmertür.  
  
Das Zimmer war fast dreimal so groß wie das welches das Computergenie im Moment bewohnte. Auf der linken Seite stand ein großes Regal bis auf den kleinsten Zentimeter mit japanischen Comics vollgestopft.  
  
Chris lächelte als Lucas' Blick das Regal musterte. "Das ist meine zweite Leidenschaft, Mangas und Computer."  
  
Vor dem Regal stand ein zerknautscht aussehendes Sofa, welches einen direkt einlud sich darauf fallen zu lassen. Das Fensterbrett war mit Softwarepackungen und Disketten nur so vollgestopft. Hier und da blickte mal ein kleiner armselig aussehender Kaktus durch das Gewühl, aber mehr auch nicht. In der Mitte standen zwei gegenüber gestellte Schreibtische aus hellem Holz, die beide einen Flachbildschirm und eine Tastatur darauf stehen hatten. Unzählige Blätter lagen drum herum und leere Dosen, Süßigkeitenpackungen und Flaschen rundeten das Bild ab. Rechts vom Eingang war das Bett von Chris, genauso wie er es heute morgen wohl verlassen hatte. Verschiedene Computerzeitschriften lagen auf dem Boden davor und überall fanden sich alte Socken und Turnschuhe auf dem Teppich. Ein großes Poster von einer halbnackten japanischen Zeichentrickschönheit zierte die Wand über dem Bett. Alles in allem sah das Zimmer im Vergleich aber immer noch aufgeräumter aus, als das von Lucas, von den meterhohen Staubschichten auf Schränken und Regalen mal abgesehen. Bei dem Junggenie würde es in einigen Monaten erst so aussehen.  
  
Chris ging zu den Schreibtischen und räumte diese notdürftig frei. "Setz du dich hierhin." Er verschwand aus dem Zimmer um einen zweiten Stuhl zu holen und sich ihm gegenüber auf den anderen zu setzen. "Soll ich dir mal meinen Clan zeigen? Wir haben gestern gewonnen und sind daher wieder um einen Platz aufgestiegen. Dieses Mal sieht es gut mit der Meisterschaft für uns aus. Wenigstens unter die ersten Fünf sollten wir kommen."  
  
"Klar, zeig mir nur alles." Eigentlich würde Lucas lieber selber einmal auf Erkundungstour gehen und seine Mails abrufen, nachsehen, wer ihn vermisste und, was vielleicht wichtiger war, herausfinden, wer hinter der Sea Quest und ihrer Mannschaft her war.  
  
Vorerst musste Lucas gar nichts tun, auf dem Bildschirm vor ihm wechselten sie von einer Webseite zur nächsten und Chris kommentierte. Das Junggenie fand die Sache mit dem Clan noch interessant, aber irgendwann wurde ihm jeder einzelne Funktionsablauf des Internets erklärt, den er im Schlaf konnte und ab diesem Zeitpunkt an langweilte er sich schrecklich. Die Tastatur lag vor ihm, er musste nur die Hand ausstrecken. Sie rief ihm zu, berühr mich. Fang an zu tippen. Gib die Befehle ein und ich entführe dich in eine andere Welt. Die Stimme seines Freundes riss ihn abrupt aus seinen Träumen, beinahe wäre er vor Schreck zusammengezuckt. "Aber wir wollten eigentlich Spiele machen und ich erzähle hier dauernd irgendwelche Sachen und erkläre dir das Internet."  
  
Chris Mutter kam genau in dem Moment als dieser dutzende von Spielen vor Lucas zum aussuchen ausbreitete. "Chris? Anruf für dich!"  
  
Er verdrehte die Augen. "Na gut, ich komme. Such dir derweil etwas aus, Lucas. Ich bin gleich wieder da. Sofern es niemand mit einem schwierigeren Problem ist."  
  
So ganz allein im Zimmer flog der Blick des Computergenies nur einmal kurz über die Spiele. Würde er es hören, wenn Chris zurück kommt? Er brauchte nicht lange, nur ein paar Minuten. Noch bevor Lucas den Gedanken zu Ende gebracht hatte, flogen seine Finger nur so über die Tasten. In windeseile hatte er sich Zugang zu den Untergrundseiten verschafft und hackte sich durch die einzelnen Sektenserver. Er suchte eine Untergrundorganisation, die die Sea Quest zur Lösung all ihrer Probleme ansieht. Wie er schon die ganze Zeit über prophezeit hatte, war es für ihn kein Problem eben jene Leute zu finden, die ihnen auf der Lauer lagen. Schon nach kurzer Zeit fand er den ersten Hinweis und landete prombt in einer Falle. Es schien fast als hätte man darauf gewartet, dass sich jemand über sie Informationen durch illegalem Zugriff verschaffen wollte. Eine Sperre verhinderte, dass er wieder wegkam. Niemand würde Lucas Wolenczak auf seinem Spezialgebiet festnageln. Was dachten die sich eigentlich dabei ihm eine Sperre verpassen zu wollen? Nun war Eile geboten. Schon viel zu lange spielte er hier herum. Es würde nur noch eine Frage der Zeit sein, bis Chris zurück kam. Sähe ganz schön blöd aus, wenn ausgerechnet die Person, die keinen Computer zu Hause hatte, bestens damit klar kam.  
  
In Rekordzeit spulte er einen Virus aus seinem Ideenreichtum als Hacker und befreite sich damit aus der Sperre. Er war zu unvorsichtig gewesen, das hätte mächtig ins Auge gehen können. Der Virus sollte den Ausgangsort des Angriffes löschen und somit dem Urheber keine Möglichkeit lassen ihn direkt zurück verfolgen zu können. Zumindest hoffte Lucas das. Schnell stellte er wieder den Bildschirm auf die Seite ein, bei der Chris das Zimmer verlassen hatte. Nicht zu spät wandte er sich wieder den Spielen zu, denn sein Freund kam in eben jenem Augenblick zurück. Innerlich seufzte der Teenager auf. Da hatte er nochmal ganz schönes Glück gehabt.  
  
"Sorry, hat etwas gedauert. Hast du dir etwas ausgesucht, was du spielen möchtest?"  
  
"Nein. Ich weiß überhaupt nicht was das alles ist.", log Lucas. Er hoffte man sah ihm seine Nervosität und Aufregung nicht an.  
  
"Soll ich dir zeigen wie man Counter Strike spielt? Ich habe nämlich ehrlich gesagt keine Lust auf eines dieser Spiele hier."  
  
Lucas war das gleich. Bei Counter Strike musste er sich zwar immer noch ziemlich zusammenreißen um nicht sein Talent für Computerspiele hervorblitzen zu lassen, aber so gut war er da nun auch wieder nicht.  
  
Chris stand auf und reichte ihm ein paar Kopfhörer. "Die wirst du brauchen." Lucas nahm sie und wandte sich dem Bildschirm zu. Auch wenn Lucas mehr absichtlich verlor und sich nicht so ganz in dem Spiel verlor wie sonst immer, machte es ihm höllischen Spaß. Das Computergenie vergass seinen amateurhaften Patzer beim Hack und Chris' Mutter brachte ihnen zwischendrin den Kuchen. Schon bald wurde es dunkel ohne das sie es bemerkten. Erst als erneut die Mutter von Chris in der Tür auftauchte und meinte Mrs. Bridger wollte wissen, ob ihr Sohn noch da sei, fiel Lucas' Blick auf die Wanduhr im Zimmer seines neuen Freundes. Acht Uhr war ausgemacht gewesen, dass er wieder zu Hause sein würde. Nun war es kurz nach neun. Eilig folgte er Mrs. Clearmont zum Vidphon. Eine leicht angesäuerte Kristin war auf dem Bildschirm zu sehen.  
  
"Tut mir wirklich leid, wir haben total die Zeit vergessen.", entschluldigte sich Lucas und hoffte ihr somit etwas den Wind aus den Segeln zu nehmen.  
  
Kristin atmete tief durch und sammelte sich. "Wir haben uns Sorgen gemacht. Das nächste Mal ruf bitte vorher an, wenn es später wird und vergiss uns nicht. Sollen wir dich abholen kommen?"  
  
Chris kam zu ihm und schüttelte den Kopf. "Ich fahr ihn schon."  
  
"Gut, dann bis gleich." Dr. Westphalen beendete die Verbindung.  
  
"So wie es aussieht habe ich mal wieder jemanden enttäuscht und damit ordenltich was verbockt. Meinen nächsten Besuch hier werde ich wohl erst in hundert Jahren machen dürfen.", meinte Lucas.  
  
"Ach was.", winkte Chris ab. "Die kriegen sich schon wieder ein. Meine Alten vergessen das auch immer spätestens nach einer Woche."  
  
"Machen wir uns lieber auf den Weg, ich will nicht noch später kommen.", lächelte Lucas. Er hatte zumindest einen Nachmittag mal ganz abschalten und sich mit einem seiner liebsten Hobbies beschäftigen können.  
  
********  
  
Bereits seit Stunden lag er wach im Bett, die Hände hinter dem Kopf verschränkt. In seinem Inneren tobte ein höllischer Kampf. Sein Magen krampfte sich unaufhörlich zusammen. Zum hundertsten Mal in dieser Stunde sah er nun bereits auf die Leuchtziffern des Weckers. Lucas schlug die Bettdecke zur Seite und ging zum Schlafzimmer. Vorsichtig schlich er auf Zehenspitzen hinein bis er an Bridgers Seite war. Leicht rüttelte er an dessen Schulter.  
  
"Captain, ich muss mit ihnen reden."  
  
"Hat das nicht Zeit bis morgen?", nuschelte Nathan in sein Kopfkissen.  
  
"Nein. Wirklich. Ich weiß nicht ob ich morgen noch bereit bin davon zu erzählen."  
  
Bridger hob den Kopf leicht an und blickte in der Dunkelheit in die Richtung in der er Lucas vermutete. Seufzend stand er auf und ging mit Lucas in dessen Zimmer. Der Teenager schaltete das Licht ein und setzte sich im Schneidersitz auf sein Bett. Das Licht blendete den Captain und er musste den Blick auf den Boden wenden, bis sich seine Augen an die Helligkeit gewöhnten.  
  
Das Junggenie nahm Minki, die ebenfalls die Augen öffnete von seinem Kopfkissen und streichelte sie, während sein Blick starr auf den Boden gerichtet war.  
  
"Also? Ich warte.", drängte Nathan, nachdem Lucas lange Zeit nichts sagte und setzte sich neben den Teen.  
  
Er holte tief Luft bevor er anfing. "Ich war doch heute bei Chris."  
  
"Hast du dort etwas angestellt?"  
  
Es folgte wieder eine längere Pause bis der blonde Junge trocken antwortete. "Ja."  
  
Bridger streichelte ihm liebevoll über die Schulter. Etwas bedrückte seinen jungen Freund und es schien ihn sehr zu beschäftigen. "Hast du etwas kaputt gemacht?"  
  
"Schlimmer." Lucas vermied den Blick mit dem Captain.  
  
"Los, raus damit. Jetzt hast du mich geweckt und musst da durch."  
  
"Chris ist ein Hacker.", platzte das Computergenie nun mit der Neuigkeit heraus.  
  
Bridger zog die Augenbrauen zusammen. Nun konnte er sich vorstellen wie es weitergehen würde. "Hast du dich ihm offenbart?"  
  
Der Teenager sah ihn erstaunt an und schüttelte den Kopf. "Nein. Als er für eine kurze Zeit aus dem Zimmer verschwand habe ich mit seinen Computern mich ein wenig durch die Untergrundseiten gehackt und bin in eine Falle getappt. Das hätte mir niemals passieren dürfen. Solch ein Anfängerfehler darf jemanden wie mir nicht unterlaufen. Außerdem habe ich viel zu lange gezögert bis ich ein Gegenprogramm aktivieren konnte. Ich weiß nicht, ob man das Signal nicht doch zurückverfolgen konnte. Falls das jedoch geschehen ist..." Er sprach nicht weiter. Die Angst zitterte in seiner Stimme.  
  
Eine schlechtere Nachricht hätte ihm sein jüngstes Crewmitglied nicht geben können. "Demnach hast du nun jemanden in Gefahr gebracht, der überhaupt nichts mit uns zu tun hat!" Die Anklage war deutlich zu verstehen.  
  
"Vielleicht auch nicht. Chris ist als Hacker bekannt. Es könnte sein, dass man mit ihm die Sea Quest nicht in Verbindung bringt.", versuchte Lucas die Gefahr auf eine sichere Schiene zu bringen.  
  
"Genau deswegen solltest du gar nicht erst Zugang zu einen Computer erhalten. Ich hoffe jetzt verstehst du warum wir nicht wollten, dass du zu viel Zeit mit neuen Freunden verbringen könntest. Die Versuchung ist einfach zu groß für dich." Nathan stand auf und fuhr sich nervös durch das Haar. "Ich hätte den Besuch heute niemals erlauben dürfen! Niemals hätte ich gedacht, dass du mein Vertrauen derartig missbrauchst." Nathan wurde lauter. "Wir hatten eine Abmachung getroffen. Du hast mir versprochen auch wenn es noch so schwer für dich sein sollte, dann wirst du versuchen dem Drang zu wiederstehen." Er stand direkt vor Lucas und beugte sich zu ihm herunter. "Du wusstest wie gefährlich es ist!", schrie er fast.  
  
"Aber ich konnte nicht mehr! Computer sind mein Leben, sie sind alles was ich jemals hatte und wenn ich von Anfang an nicht von ihnen fortgerissen worden wäre, wäre mir dieser Fehler niemals unterlaufen!"  
  
"Das ist doch nicht normal! Alles was ich von dir verlangt habe ist ein wenig Selbstbeherrschung. Kristin und ich haben alles versucht um dich so viel wie möglich abzulenken. Uns war dein persönliches Wohlergehen am wichtigsten von allem. Und dann missbrauchst du es so!"  
  
"Nathan, schrei doch nicht so laut hier rum! Es ist mitten in der Nacht." Dr. Westphalen kam verschlafen in das Zimmer.  
  
Lucas mied den Blick des Captains auch weiterhin und streichelte deprimiert den Kopf Minkis. "Ich habe dabei ja auch etwas raus gefunden.", sagte er kleinlaut.  
  
Der Ärztin kam diese ganze Situation recht merkwürdig vor. "Was ist denn eigentlich los?" Sie setzte sich neben dem Computergenie auf das Bett.  
  
"Unser junger Held konnte der Versuchung Computer nicht wiederstehen und hat wahrscheinlich noch einige Unschuldige mit hineingezogen. Wenn er es wenigstens von diesem Haus aus getan hätte. Diese Irren könnten jetzt in dem Moment um das Haus deines Freundes herumschleichen und sich bereits überlegen wie sie dessen Bewohner am schnellsten und effektivsten umbringen. Ist dir klar, dass dann du derjenige bist, der das Blut dieser Menschen an seinen Fingern kleben hat und nicht diese Verrückten?"  
  
Kristin war entsetzt. "Ich verstehe das nicht ganz?"  
  
"Als ich bei Chris war, habe ich mich von seinem Computer aus auf eine Randseite der Organisation gehackt, die hinter der Sea Quest her ist und wurde dort kurzfristig festgehalten bis ich mich befreien konnte. Ich habe zwar einen Virus hinterher geschickt, der die Zurück verfolgung unmöglich machen sollte, eine Garantie kann ich dafür aber nicht geben." Lucas' Stimme war ganz leise geworden. Er hatte niemanden verletzten oder gefährden wollen, er wollte nur das es endlich vorbei war.  
  
"Aber du hast auch etwas über diese Leute herausfinden können, nicht wahr? Das sagtest du doch.", fragte Kristin ganz ruhig im Gegensatz zu Bridger. Der war noch immer sauer und lief nachdenklich auf und ab.  
  
Der Teenager nickte nur stumm. Am liebsten würde er sich in seinem Bett verkriechen und seinen Kopf im Kissen vergraben. Mit Mühe hielt er die Tränen zurück.  
  
"Was spielt das für eine Rolle? Ich muss der UEO Bescheid geben, dass sie augenblicklich unschuldige Zivilisten unter Schutz stellen müssen, sofern es nicht schon zu spät ist!", fuhr Nathan nun auch sie an.  
  
"Eine große Rolle spielte es, denn somit könnten wir vielleicht endlich alle wieder unser eigenes Leben leben. Wir sind schon viel zu lange hier und du hast keinen Grund Lucas so anzufahren. Es ist durchaus verständlich, was er getan hat. Er will nur nach Hause, genau wie ich und du ganz bestimmt auch. Anstatt uns hier gegenseitig anzufahren sollten wir lieber etwas unternehmen.", verteidigte Kristin den Teenager. "Los, nun geh und benachrichtige die UEO. Vielleicht ist es ja wirklich noch nicht zu spät." Sie legte einen Arm um die Schultern von Lucas. "Nachdem wie ich ihn kennengelernt habe, stehen die Chancen gut, dass er seinen Fehler bereits korrigiert hat."  
  
Der Sea Quest Captain atmete tief durch. "Ja, vielleicht hast du recht.", mehr sagte er nicht und verschwand aus dem Zimmer. Nun fand doch eine Träne ihren Weg aus den Augen des Computergenies. Tröstend nahm Kristin ihn in den Arm und drückte ihn. Lucas ließ seinen Kopf auf ihre Schulter sinken.  
  
"Es wird alles gut.", sagte Dr. Westphalen. Sie hoffte so sehr, dass sie recht behalten würde. Minki stimmte ihr mit einem leisen Miau zu und kuschelte sich in Lucas' Arme. 


	11. Ärger in der Schule

Captain Bridger kam lange Zeit nicht wieder zurück. Der Teenager beruhigte sich etwas und löste sich aus der Umarmung. Es ging ihm ein wenig besser jedoch nicht so viel besser wie erhofft. Minki kratzte ihn bereits zum dritten Mal, denn sie hatte in dem unordentlichen Zimmer etwas entdeckt, das sie verführerisch anfunkelte. Lucas ließ das Kätzchen los und es flitzte zu seinen Turnschuhen wo es einen Schnürsenkel herauszog. Das Computergenie und die Ärztin beobachteten Minki eine Weile bis der Junge sich abwandte und in seine Bettdecke eingewickelt an die Wand lehnte.  
  
Die Uhr auf dem Nachttisch zeigte genau auf vier. Keiner von ihnen würde wohl noch schlafen. Kristin betrachtete sorgenvoll den Teen. Unter seinen Augen waren dunkle Ringe, sie konnte sehen wie in seinem Inneren ein Kampf gegen alle Selbstvorwürfe tobte. Ein klägliches Miauen ließ beide aus ihren Gedanken aufschrecken. Minki hatte sich fürchterlich im Schnürsenkel verheddert. Lucas schälte sich aus der Decke und kam seiner kleinen Freundin zu Hilfe. Als er sie befreit hatte, kuschelte sie sich schnurrend zum Dank an seine Brust.  
  
"Was ist eigentlich mit dem Intelligenztest, den ihr geschrieben habt?", durchbrach Kristin nun die Stille.  
  
"Mour haben wir erst heute wieder."  
  
"Ach so. Vielleicht klärt sich da einiges bereits auf."  
  
"Vielleicht.", seufzte das Junggenie und stieg wieder in sein Bett, Minki auf dem Arm.  
  
"Ich sehe mal nach wo Nathan bleibt." Der stand jedoch in eben jenem Moment in der Tür. "Sie werden eine Spezialeinheit aussenden und verdeckte Männer zur Sicherheit in unserer Nähe stationieren."  
  
Überhaupt nicht auffällig, ging es dem Teenager durch den Kopf.  
  
Kristins Augen weiteten sich. "Mehr nicht? Wir könnten in ernster Gefahr sein!"  
  
Bridger zuckte mit den Schultern. "Da die kommenden zwei Wochen Schulferien sind, empfehlen sie uns in den Urlaub zu fahren." Er sah auf den noch immer stillen Lucas, dessen Gesicht einen schmerzhaften Ausdruck angenommen hatte, der nicht in Worte zu fassen war.  
  
"Es tut mir leid, wenn ich zu hart zu dir war.", entschuldigte sich der ältere Mann.  
  
"Nein, sie hatten mit allem recht. Ich bin ja selbst dran Schuld. Anstatt mich zu beherrschen bringe ich uns alle in Gefahr, dabei besteht bereits der Verdacht, dass man uns gefunden hat." Er lehnte den Kopf an die Wand und starrte an die Decke. "Und ich zeige direkt mit dem Finger in die Richtung, in welcher wir zu finden sind."  
  
Nathan setzte sich neben Lucas auf das Bett und legte ihm den Arm um die Schultern. "Wenn man jung ist macht man viele Dinge, die man später bereut. Fehler sind notwendig um daraus zu lernen. Manchmal ist die Lektion recht hart, ein andern Mal merkt man es gar nicht, wie schlimm die Folgen hätte sein können oder sie bleiben ganz aus."  
  
Der Teenager sah den älteren Mann skeptisch an. "Ich habe vielleicht mehrere Menschen in Lebensgefahr gebracht, das haben sie vor gar nicht all zu langer Zeit hier in diesem Raum selbst gesagt und nun bekomme ich einen Vortrag gehalten, von wegen es sei alles nicht so schlimm?"  
  
"Das habe ich nicht gesagt. Es ist schlimm. Du hast immer noch nicht gelernt mir richtig zu zuhören."  
  
"Sie haben mich angeschrien!", warf Lucas dem älteren Mann vor.  
  
"Weil ich die Fassung verloren haben. Das hätte mir nicht passieren dürfen, sowie dein Zugriff auf einen Computer."  
  
"Wir sollten lieber versuchen noch etwas zu schlafen.", schlug Kristin vor. Selbst für sie hörte sich dieser Vorschlag nicht recht unsinnig an, aber hier herum zu sitzen und sich die schlimmsten Folgen vorzustellen hatte einfach keinen Sinn.  
  
Lucas sah wieder auf Minki in seinem Arm hinab. Das Kätzchen war erneut eingeschlafen und hatte sich zusammengerollt. Gedankenverloren strich er ihr sanft über den Kopf.  
  
"Es wäre vernünftig, aber ich werde heute Nacht nicht mehr schlafen können. Ich habe darum gebeten sofort benachrichtigt zu werden, sobald sich die Spezialeinheit meldet. Wir müssen ganz sicher sein, dass wir nicht in Gefahr sind oder die Familie von Lucas' Freund."  
  
Die Ärztin stand noch immer an der Tür. "Dann werde ich uns wohl allen einen starken Kaffee machen." Mit einem Blick auf das Kätzchen fügte sie noch hinzu: "Und ein wenig warme Milch."  
  
**************  
  
Lucas war viel zu früh an diesem Morgen in der Schule. Wohl weil es keinen mehr zu Hause gehalten hatte. Normalerweise gehörte er mit zu den Letzten, die zum Unterricht kamen oder zumindest kurz vorher. Bis auf zwei, drei andere, mit denen er noch nie engeren Kotakt hatte, war er allein im Klassenzimmer. Seltsamerweise forderte die schlaflose Nacht noch nicht ihren Tribut. Er hatte bis jetzt vergessen dem Captain von dem zu erzählen, was er im Internet über diese Leute, die sie verfolgten herausgefunden hatte. Seine und auch die Gedanken seiner Scheineltern waren viel zu sehr mit der Sicherheit von ihnen allen besorgt, dass sie es einfach vergessen hatten.  
  
"Guten morgen!", kam Nen mit verwunderten Gesichtsausdruck ins Klassenzimmer. "Was machst du so früh hier? Ist man gar nicht gewohnt. Meist bist du genauso wie die anderen beiden doch erst zehn bis fünf Minuten vor Beginn da."  
  
"Nur ein kleiner Ausrutscher.", antwortete Lucas matt.  
  
Nen zog die Augenbrauen hoch.  
  
"Morgen bin ich wieder später dran."  
  
"Na dann, sei dir vergeben." Der asiatisch stämmige Teenager ließ lächelnd sich auf seinen Platz gleiten.  
  
Das Computergenie ließ den Kopf auf die verschränkten Arme auf der Bank sinken und drehte sein Gesicht zu Nen. "Wo kommst du eigentlich her?"  
  
"Korea.", antwortete dieser und packte seine Schulsachen aus. "Warum?"  
  
"Nur so."  
  
Nen hielt inne. "Du fragst mich nur so, woher ich komme?"  
  
"Vergiss es. Ist nicht wichtig." Der blonde Teen drehte den Kopf wieder anders herum und schloss die Augen.  
  
Der andere Teenager zuckte nur mit den Schultern. Anscheinend war es besser Lucas in Ruhe zu lassen. Langsam füllte sich das Klassenzimmer und der Lärmpegel wurde lauter. "Hey, wieder gesund?", fragte Nen nach einer Weile freudig einen hereinkommenden dunkelhaarigen Jungen.  
  
"Nicht wirklich", antwortete dieser mit nasaler Stimme. "aber mein Vater meinte wenn ich mit Charlie durchs Haus rennen kann, dann kann ich auch wieder zur Schule gehen." Nießend setzte sich Lenny auf seinen Platz und stieß den eingeschlafenen Lucas daneben an. "Nicht pennen, das darf man erst nach Beginn der Stunde."  
  
Das Computergenie richtete sich auf. "Ich schlafe nicht."  
  
"Ist Chris noch nicht da?", fragte Lenny mit einem suchenden Blick über die Klasse. Lucas hatte das Gefühl als würde sich ein Messer in sein Herz bohren. Hoffentlich ging es Chris gut und sein Fehlen hatte einen logischen Hintergrund.  
  
"Sieht nicht so aus.", meinte Nen. "Warst du gestern nicht noch bei ihm?", stieß der asiatische Junge das Genie an. "Hat der irgendwas davon erzählt, dass er blau machen wollte?"  
  
"Nein.", schüttelte Lucas nur den Kopf.  
  
"Wird sich bestimmt aufklären.", mutmaßte Nen. "Ist schon ungewöhnlich, wenn der nicht nach Hausaufgaben schreit. Na und da ist der Mann, den ich am allerwenigsten vermissen würde." Mr. Mour trat wie immer mit grimmigen Gesichtsausdruck in die Klasse. Er folgte seinem üblichen Ritual und fand es nicht im geringsten seltsam, dass Chris heute fehlte.  
  
"Sie werden sicherlich alle schon gespannt auf ihre Testergebnisse sein.", sagte er dann mit kritisch über die Klasse schweifenden Blick.  
  
"Und warum es ein Intelligenztest war, der nicht angekündigt wurde.", maulte Lucas dazwischen. Der sollte ihm heute nur einmal blöd kommen. Seine Laune war auf einem absoluten Tiefpunkt angekommen. Einerseits wollte er sich und auch seine beiden wirklich fürsorglichen Scheineltern nicht weiter in Gefahr bringen, andererseits hatte er so die Nase voll, dass er am liebsten alles hingeschmissen hätte. Italien war doch ein schönes Land um dorthin abzuhauen. Vielleicht schaffte er es sich bei der Mafia einzuschmeicheln und dieser Untergrundorganisation mit ihren sektischen Machenschaften würde ihm nichts antun können.  
  
"Mr Bridger, sie müssen in ihrem Leben auch mit dem Unerwarteten rechnen. Da draußen werden sie nicht auf jede Prüfung so lange vorher hingewiesen und können sich vorbereiten."  
  
Na toll, jetzt hielt der Depp ihm auch noch Vorträge. "Ja, ist schon gut. Ich hätte doch ganz gerne mal den Grund dafür erfahren oder war das nur ein Vorwand um gewisse Schüler von der Schule verweisen zu können, weil sie durch ihre unglaubliche Dummheit dem Ruf schaden? So hätten sie doch zumindest einen Grund um sie los zu werden."  
  
Der Mathelehrer ordnete ein paar Blätter, die er aus seiner Tasche geholt hatte und suchte wohl nach einem ganz speziellen Exemplar. Er schritt langsam durch die Klasse, befeuchtete mit der Zunge den Zeigefinger und zog letztendlich eines der Blätter aus dem Stapel. "Leider wird es nicht sie treffen. Sie liegen sogar über dem Durchschnitt."  
  
Lucas klappte der Unterkiefer herunter. "Was? Das kann gar nicht sein!" Er nahm verwundert das Testskriptum.  
  
"Ganz ehrlich, ich war auch sehr überrascht. Mich würde interessieren, ob sie bei einem weiteren Test ebenfalls so gut abschneiden. Ihre mathematischen Kenntnisse hier im Unterricht lassen jedoch auch nach einer kleinen Besserung noch zu Wünschen übrig. In dem Test ist ihr mathematisches Verständnis ebenfalls als besonders hoch einzustufen."  
  
Das Junggenie hörte dem Mann schon gar nicht mehr zu. Hatte er sich doch vertan gehabt? Er war sich so sicher gewesen zumindest im Durchschnittsbereich zu liegen und nicht darüber.  
  
"Ich will auch so einen Test machen!", meldete Lenny sich. "Wenn Lucas so gut abschneidet muss ich doch als richtige Intelligenzbestie daraus hervorgehen."  
  
Mr Mour atmete ruhig durch. "Wenn sie darauf bestehen, können sie sich zu mir vorne an das Lehrerpult setzen.", kaum hatte er dies gesagt war Lenny auch schon mit einem Stift bewaffnet vorne am Tisch und schob die Tasche des Lehrers herunter.  
  
Nen sah Lucas über die Schulter in seinen Test. "Du hast vierzig Punkte mehr als ich. Kann ich das mal vergleichen?"  
  
"Das ist völlig unmöglich." Das Computergenie kam aus dem Staunen nicht mehr heraus. Die haben entweder das Niveau der Intelligenztests heruntergesetzt oder er hat unterbewusst sich bereits so sehr gegen das alles hier gewehrt gehabt, dass er es gar nicht mehr mitbekommen hatte, wie er mehr Aufgaben richtig löste. Augen verdrehend übergab er seinen Test an Nen und ging zu ihrem Lehrer. Mr Mour stand neben Lenny und beobachtete dessen eifriges Arbeiten.  
  
"Kann ich denn nicht endlich mal erfahren, weshalb wir diesen Test machen mussten? Es gibt doch sicherlich einen Grund hierfür.", fragte Lucas den Mathelehrer gereizt.  
  
Der ältere Mann seufzte auf. "Sie geben wohl niemals Ruhe. Seien sie doch froh mit ihrem guten Ergebnis. Ich verstehe überhaupt nicht, warum sie solch ein Theater machen."  
  
"Ich mache Theater? Empfinden sie es also als solches. Dann hören sie mir mal zu. Das hier ist wahrlich nicht der erste Intelligenztest den ich gemacht habe, aber der erste bei dem ich nicht freiwillig mitmachen konnte, sondern gezwungenermaßen musste. Sie können mir keinen Grund vorlegen warum. Ich hasse es wenn jemand unbedingt unter allen Umständen herausfinden möchte wie hoch so ein blöder Indikator ist, der angeblich das Maß der Intelligenz eines Menschen angeben kann."  
  
"Mäßigen sie sich, Mr Bridger!" Auch Mr Mour wurde nun gereizter. Die Hälfte der Klasse sah bereits zu ihnen, da Lucas nicht gerade leise gewesen war. Durch den mangelnden Schlaf und seine Unvorsichtigkeit am Vortag war er aufs äußerste angespannt.  
  
"Ich habe ihnen vorhin schon gesagt, dass ich über ihr Ergebnis besonders erstaunt war. Würde man sie zu solch einem Test zwingen können, schwöre ich ihnen, hätte ich sie ihn nochmals machen lassen."  
  
"Wieso? Ist die Vorstellung so absurd, dass hinter mir sich vielleicht ein Genie verbergen könnte?", zischte Lucas mit zusammengebissenen Zähnen. Er musste sich zusammenreißen nicht sofort mit seinen ganzen Errungenschaften und Abschlüssen zu prahlen.  
  
"Ganz ehrlich gesagt ja. So wie ich sie kennen gelernt habe grenzt es schon fast an ein Ding der Unmöglichkeit."  
  
"Genau das ist der Punkt. Niemand hier kennt mich." Der Teenager verschränkte die Arme. Auch Lenny blickte nun auf. So hatte er seinen Freund noch nie gesehen. Er kannte ihn nur als netten Jungen, der recht häuslich war und einen etwas zu guten Draht zu seinen Eltern hatte und natürlich als absolute Niete was die Schule anging. Wenn man mal von den paar Stunden Nachsitzen absieht von denen Chris ihm erzählt hatte. So wie der andere Junge vermutete machte Lucas mit Absicht seine Leistungen schlechter, denn bei den Extrastunden wäre dieser bei den Aufgaben die wirklich hammerhart waren, recht schnell doch irgendwie auf die richtige Lösung gekommen und bei anderen hatte er noch nicht einmal gewusst wie er anfangen sollte.  
  
Mr Mour bemerkte endlich die volle Aufmerksamkeit der Klasse auf sein Streitgespräch mit dem noch immer als Neuen bezeichneten Schüler. "Warum starren sie alle so in die Luft? Hatte ich ihnen nicht gerade eben eine Aufgabe gegeben? Schlagen sie ihre Bücher auf und lösen sie die Gleichungen!" Lucas schob er vor die Tür. "Treiben sie es nicht zu weit Mr Bridger."  
  
"Wieso? Alles was ich will ist doch nur den Grund für diesen Test erfahren. Einen Grund über den sie nach wie vor schweigen."  
  
"Weil sie auch der einzigste sind, der mich Löcher in den Bauch fragt, die ich selbst nicht beantworten kann. Welch speziellen Grund es für die Arbeit gab, weiß ich nicht, man bat mich nur vom Direktoriat in einigen meiner Klassen einen solchen Test durchzuführen."  
  
"Und nach dem warum haben sie gar nicht gefragt? Hauptsache dem Chef gefallen, damit man nicht fliegt, oder? Sie sind ja schließlich nur ein harmloser Angestellter und dürfen die Entscheidungen von oben nicht in Frage stellen. Hielten sie es denn überhaupt nicht für notwendig zu fragen, welche Klasse zu solch einer Arbeit bereit war?" Das Computergenie gestikulierte heftig mit den Armen. Noch immer war er nicht sehr viel leiser geworden. Der Hausmeister warf ihnen kurze argwöhnische Blicke nach, als er an ihnen vorbei ging.  
  
"Es war bereits beschlossen welche meiner Klassen diesen zu machen hat und es war reiner Zufall, dass es sie getroffen hat. Seien sie aber unbesorgt, ihre Wertung wird nicht zu den anderen Leistungsnachweisen dazugezählt. Es ist alles zu rein statistischen Zwecken."  
  
Lucas verdrehte die Augen. "Bitte! Das haben sie sich doch jetzt alles aus dem Ärmel geschüttelt. Sie glauben doch wohl nicht wirklich an den Mist, den sie mir hier erzählen wollen!"  
  
"Bitte mäßigen sie sich etwas im Ton. Ihre Respektlosigkeit könnte ich nämlich sonst erneut dazu verwenden sie mindestens eine Woche nachsitzen zu lassen."  
  
"Dann tun sie es doch!" Wütend riß das Junggenie die Tür zum Klassenzimmer auf und stürmte von den verwunderten Blicken seiner Klassenkameraden begleitet auf seinen Platz zurück. Für den Rest des Unterrichtes saß er nur trotzig drinnen und weigerte sich auch nur einen Finger zu rühren. Was sollte der ganz Mist auch? Er hatte mit Auszeichnung an einer Elite Universität promoviert. Das hier war mehr als nur unter seiner Würde. Irgendwann war es auch Mour zuviel und er warf Lucas aus dem Zimmer, bis seine Stunde vorbei war.  
  
"Wow, dem hast du es aber gegeben.", sagte Nen mit großen Augen. "Wenn das mal keinen Ärger gibt. Was ist nur los mit dir?"  
  
"Gar nichts.", maulte Lucas und setzte sich wieder auf seinen Platz zurück. Mour hatte ihm beim Verlassen des Klassenzimmers keines Blickes mehr gewürdigt.  
  
"Hat er dir eigentlich gesagt warum wir diesen Test schreiben mussten?", fragte Nen weiter.  
  
Lucas schüttelte den Kopf. "Laberte etwas von wegen statistischer Erfassung. Solch eine dämliche Antwort habe ich schon lange nicht mehr bekommen."  
  
"Ich habe das selbe Ergebnis wie du.", strahlte Lenny.  
  
"Glückwunsch."  
  
"Hey, du kannst dich ruhig mehr freuen für mich. Mein IQ ist über dem Durchschnitt. Somit gehöre ich doch zu den Intelligenteren Vertretern meiner Spezies."  
  
"Ist er nicht, denn ich bin nicht gerade der Intelligenteste. Haben wir ja schon oft genug bewiesen bekommen und Mour sagt es ja selber." Der Sarkasmus konnte Stahl durchschneiden.  
  
Lenny rollte mit den Augen. "Recht hast du. Ich hatte eigentlich gehofft es würde besser ausfallen. Warum bist du eigentlich so gut gewesen?"  
  
"Wohl nur Glück. Aus der ganzen Raterei einmal zu oft die richtige Antwort erwischt, das ist alles."  
  
"Naja, ich probier mal Chris anzurufen. Bin gleich wieder zurück. Wenn die alte Applegate mich vermisst, dann sag ihr einfach ich sei noch auf dem Klo und kotze. Bin ja noch krank, da glaubt die das glatt." Lenny verschwand eilig aus dem Zimmer. Aus einem weniger guten Gefühl heraus wusste Lucas bereits, dass sein Freund niemanden erreichen würde.  
  
Mrs Applegate war die zweite Lehrerin die Lucas an dem Tag des Unterrichtes verwies. Er hatte sich wie auch schon in Mathe zuvor geweigert aktiv am Unterricht zu beteiligen und es vorgezogen zu zeichnen. Der Geschichtslehrerin war diese Tätigkeit jedoch ein Dorn im Auge. Sie hatte den Ruf der schärfste Hund an der ganzen Schule zu sein und das Computergenie war auf dem besten Wege eine Vorladung beim Direktor zu bekommen. Sie beließ es jedoch dabei ihn nur vor die Tür zu werfen. Seine Malsachen hatte er aber zurücklassen müssen. Nun lief er gelangweilt den Flur auf und ab und seinem Lieblingslehrer direkt in die Arme.  
  
"Mr Bridger, müssten sie nicht in ihrer Klasse sein?"  
  
"Nicht, wenn alle Lehrer so nett sind wie sie und mir eine Freistunde spendieren.", zischte er. Ohne den Lehrer weiter zu beobachten lief er zum Getränkeautomaten, doch Mr Mour gab nicht nach. Er hielt ihn am Arm fest.  
  
"Das ist keine Freistunde für sie, sondern soll sie zur Vernunft bringen. Sie schließen sich mit ihrem Verhalten nur noch mehr von der Klassengemeinschaft aus. Ist ihnen noch nicht aufgefallen, dass sie immer nur mit den selben Personen zusammen sind und sonst mit niemanden anders Kontakte pflegen."  
  
Das war Lucas aufgefallen, aber es war seine eigene Entscheidung. "Mit wem ich wann und wo zusammen bin geht sie überhaupt nichts an und nun lassen sie mich los, ich bin durstig."  
  
"Sie treiben es heute wirklich zu weit. Rechnen sie mit Konsequenzen. Ihr Vater hat sich sehr für sie eingesetzt gehabt, nun werde ich meine Meinung bei der nächsten Konferenz über sie jedoch noch einmal überdenken müssen."  
  
"Wenn sie mir damit drohen wollen, mich von der Schule zu werfen, dann tun sie es nur. Mir ist es mehr als recht. Dann bin ich den ganzen Schrott hier endlich los!" Er riß sich aus dem Griff des Lehrers und schlenderte gemächlich zu den Getränkeautomaten.  
  
Nicht nur in Mathe und Geschichte hatte das Junggenie heute Probleme mit den Lehrern. Auch den anderen gefiel die Art des Teenagers nicht und es kam in jeder Stunde zu einer Konfrontation. Lenny wurde diese ganze Sache mysteriöser. Was war mit seinem neuen Freund nur los?  
  
*******  
  
Die Haustür fiel krachend ins Schloss. Wütend warf Dr Westphalen ihre Tasche in die Garderobe.  
  
"Kristin?", fragte Bridger verwundert. Er saß gemeinsam mit Lucas im Wohnzimmer. Er hatte Zeitung gelesen und der Teenager spielte, wie sollte es anders sein, mit dem Kätzchen.  
  
"Erinnere mich bitte daran, wenn ich das nächste Mal meine mir die Haare färben zu müssen, es nicht blond machen werde.", schimpfte sie.  
  
"Was ist denn nur passiert?" Nathan konnte ein leichtes Lächeln nicht unterdrücken. "So habe ich dich ja noch nie erlebt."  
  
"Was los ist? Männer sind der Meinung blonde Frauen wären ziemlich weit zurückgeblieben und leicht fürs Bett zu haben, das ist los."  
  
"Also war ich nicht der einzigste mit Ärger.", seufzte Lucas auf.  
  
Kristin sah bedauerlich auf Lucas. Ihre schlechte Laune wandelte sich sofort und ihre Muttergefühle kamen wieder in ihr hoch. "Was ist denn bei dir los gewesen?"  
  
Das interessierte auch den Captain. Das junge Genie war seit er es von der Schule abgeholt hatte ziemlich ruhig gewesen und hatte kaum etwas gegessen. Er legte die Zeitung zur Seite und musterte den Teen, der machte keinerlei Anstalten zu einer Antwort anzusetzen, sondern spielte weiterhin mit Minki.  
  
Es klingelte und kurze Zeit später kam Kristin mit einem dunkelblauen Umschlag zurück. "Das ist von der Schule."  
  
"Haben ja nicht lange gebraucht.", stieß Lucas verächtlich aus.  
  
"Wieso?", fragte Bridger argwöhnisch und ging zu Kristin, damit er seine Neugier über den Inhalt des Briefes befriedigen konnte.  
  
"Sie geben ihm einen Disziplinarsverweis." Dr Westphalen gab den Brief an Bridger weiter. "Du hättest dich heute im Unterricht und gegenüber mehreren Lehrern höchst respektlos geäußert."  
  
"Wenn die alle wie stumpfe Maschinen sind. Mour hätte mir nur gleich zu Anfang eine anständige Antwort geben sollen, schon wäre alles in Butter gewesen."  
  
"Was meinst du damit?" Nathan schob das Schreiben sauber in seinen Umschlag zurück. Irgendwie wunderte es ihn nicht im geringste, dass der Mathelehrer erneut der Grund war.  
  
"Habt ihr heute die Ergebnisse diesen Tests bekommen?", erinnerte sich nun Kristin an ihre Unterhaltung in der Nacht.  
  
"Ja." Minki biss ihn in den Finger. Er versuchte sich zu befreien und wurde leicht am Handgelenk gekratzt. Mit Hilfe einer Kordel von einem der Couchkissen konnte er die Aufmerksamkeit der Katze von seinem Finger weg lotsen.  
  
"Na und?", drängte Bridger. "Lass dir nicht alles einzeln heraus saugen, sonder erzähl uns was vorgefallen ist. Die wollen dich nämlich eine Strafarbeit machen lassen über deren genauen Umfang und Art sie noch nachdenken werden."  
  
"Ich lag über dem Durchschnitt." Er drehte den Kopf zu den beiden Erwachsenen. "Was spielt das jetzt aber für eine Rolle? Chris war heute nicht in der Schule und kein Mensch weiß wo er ist. Lenny hat mehrmals probiert ihn anzurufen, aber es war ständig besetzt!"  
  
"Chris geht es gut, mach dir da mal keine Sorgen.", sagte Nathan.  
  
"Sind sie sich da so sicher?" Lucas hatte seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder dem Kätzchen zugewandt und kraulte ihm den Bauch. Schnurrend ließ es die Liebkosung über sich ergehen.  
  
"Ja, denn ich stand den ganzen Tag über mit der Spezialeinheit und unserem Kontaktmann in Verbindung.", antwortete Bridger. "Du kannst also ganz beruhigt sein und aufhören alle Welt durch deine Laune auf dich aufmerksam zu machen, denn sonst bist du der nächste der in Schutzhaft geht."  
  
"Das muss mir jetzt aber mal jemand erklären." Alle drei auf dem Sofa sitzenden drehten ruckartig den Kopf zur Tür. Lenny stand dort und blickte sie alle verwundert und nach Erklärungen suchend an.  
  
Na toll! Besser konnte es nun nicht mehr kommen, dachte Lucas sich.  
  
Anm: Heute mal zum Schluss. Dieses Kapitel ist folgendermaßen entstanden: ich Depp hab vergessen die Story, die ich eigentlich schreiben wollte auf Diskette zu speichern und musste mir nun den Tag mit dem vertreiben, was ich da hatte. Ende.  
  
Vielen lieben Dank an die Reviews. Na? Gesehen? Ich habe: 1. Kristins Blondheit erklärt und Lenny ist endlich hinter das Geheimnis von Lucas gekommen. Naja, zumindest wird das noch. Oh und Lucas ist auf einer Uni gewesen, weil ich Colleges nicht mag. Außerdem habe ich das in der Serie so mitbekommen, dass die selber nicht genau wussten in welcher Einrichtung er nun war. 


	12. Geständnisse

Anm: Vielen Dank für dein Review Samusa!!! ^^ Nur weiter sagen, wenns gefällt. Ich freue mich über jeden einzelnen Kommentar!  
  
Bridger stand abrupt auf, zog Lenny auf die Couch und inspizierte den Flur und die Haustür. Dann kam er mit wütend zusammen gekniffenen Augen zurück. „Wie kannst du es wagen einfach so in unser Haus einzudringen?" Er versuchte noch dies so ruhig wie möglich zu sagen, aber seine Wut nahm überhand und er schrie vor Zorn. Lenny zuckte dabei zusammen.  
  
„Nathan!" Kristin zog an Captain Bridgers Unterarm diesen auf das Sofa zurück. Der andere Teenager rutschte vorsichtshalber in die Ecke, in der er hoffte sicherer zu sein.  
  
„Die Tür war offen und da auf mein Klopfen hin keiner öffnete bin ich rein gekommen. Es waren Stimmen im Haus zu hören, also hielt ich es für in Ordnung."  
  
„Du dummer Bursche! Weißt du denn nicht, dass du dich damit selbst in Gefahr gebracht hast? Reicht es nicht, wenn bereits einer von euch in dieser Sache mit drinnen steckt?", wetterte Bridger weiter.  
  
„Beruhige dich, bitte. Er hat doch gesagt warum er einfach hereingekommen ist. Wir waren alle so mit unseren eigenen Problemen beschäftigt, dass wir ihn überhört haben. Die einzigen die sich dafür die Schuld geben können sind wir.", redete die Ärztin weiter auf ihn ein.  
  
Minki spielte verstecken in Lucas Hemd und guckte nun verwundert aus einem Zwischenloch von zwei Knöpfen auf die Erwachsenen gegenüber. Der Teenager knöpfte das Hemd auf und zerstörte somit den Unterschlupf des Kätzchens. „Wieviel hast du mitbekommen?", fragte er leise seinen Freund neben sich. Der weißen Katze gefiel das gar nicht, was ihr junger Herr mit ihr machte und kroch hinter das nächste Couchkissen.  
  
Der andere Junge druckste herum, bevor er beichtete. „Was von einer Spezialeinheit und Schutzhaft für Chris."  
  
Nathan vergrub sein Gesicht in den Händen. „So ziemlich alles dann.", seufzte er. „Ich bin viel zu müde um jetzt noch sachlich mit dieser Sache umzugehen. Wir reden morgen, ich brauche jetzt unbedingt etwas Schlaf." Die letzte Nacht hatte er wie die anderen beiden kaum geschlafen gehabt. Lucas sogar überhaupt nicht, der hatte sich mit Cola in Massen wach gehalten. Er sah wieder auf. „Du wirst heute Nacht hier schlafen und zu keinem ein Sterbenswörtchen sagen. Ist das klar?"  
  
Lenny nickte nur. Der sonst so freundliche und nette Mr Bridger, als den er den älteren Mann kannte war nun ein ganz anderer. Hart und befehlsgewohnt. „Ich werde aber meinen Eltern noch Bescheid sagen müssen."  
  
Bridger sah die Ärztin an. „Kristin?"  
  
„Ich mache das schon."  
  
„Gut, ich bin oben. Und ihr beide bleibt hier!" Der Captain zweifelte nicht daran, dass Lucas da bleiben würde, doch bei Lenny war er sich da nicht sicher. Er kannte den Freund des Computergenies nicht und wusste daher auch nicht zu welchen Dingen er fähig war.  
  
„Bin ich jetzt sowas wie ein Gefangener hier?", fragte Lenny als Bridger endlich nach oben verschwunden war.  
  
„Nein.", meinte Lucas trocken und suchte Minki hinter dem Kissen, doch die musste schon zuvor verschwunden sein. Wo war sie nur? Suchend schweifte sein Blick durch das Zimmer.  
  
„Natürlich nicht." Kristin versuchte den Teenager zu beruhigen. „Es ist nur leider so, dass unser aller Leben hier in einer etwas heikleren Lage zur Zeit ist, was es uns nicht erlaubt so freizügig zu sein, wie wir es gewohnt sind. Wir müssen gewisse Einschränkungen über uns ergehen lassen, so schwer sie uns auch fallen mögen."  
  
„Das kann ganz schön hart sein!", pflichtete Lucas bei. Er vermisste einfach alles, was ihm lieb und teuer war. Die Computer waren da nicht das einzigste. Darwin fehlte ihm besonders. Es gab niemanden mit dem er so offen über seine Probleme reden konnte wie mit dem Delphin. Der war ziemlich verschwiegen. Naja, zumindest recht oft. Bridgers kleine Geheimnisse plapperte dieser vor Lucas auch ständig aus.  
  
„Ja." Die Ärztin wusste sofort was das Genie damit sagen wollte. „Für ihn war oder ist es immer noch besonders schwer."  
  
Lucas stand vom Sofa auf und suchte nun in den Ecken nach dem Kätzchen. Nichts. Wo war sie nur hin?  
  
„Was wollen sie meinen Eltern sagen?"  
  
„Das du ganz gerne heute Nacht bei Lucas schlafen würdest, weil ihr gemeinsam für die Schule zu lernen habt. So etwas in der Art."  
  
„Die werden das nie erlauben. Mein Hund Charlie ist ganz allein. Meine Eltern werden den Teufel tun und sich um meinen Hund kümmern."  
  
„Dann lass dir was einfallen. Hierher kommt der nicht!", rief Lucas aus dem Flur, nachdem er festgestellt hatte, dass Minki nicht im Wohnzimmer war, doch auch dort schien sie nicht zu sein. Als in der Küche ebenfalls nichts von dem Kätzchen zu sehen war ging er nach oben. Aus dem Schlafzimmer hörte er die Stimme des Captains. Leise schlich er zur Tür, die einen Spalt breit offen stand. Bridger sprach mittels eines tragbaren Vidphons mit jemanden. Er kratzte leicht am Türrahmen, damit Nathan ihn bemerkte. Dieser nickte ihm für seinen Gesprächspartner nicht merkbar dem Teenager zu, dass er hereinkommen durfte.  
  
„Sie werden mich weiterhin auf dem Laufenden halten?", fragte der ältere Mann.  
  
„Das werden wir. Sobald sich etwas neues ergibt, werde ich sie es wissen lassen.", antwortete die tiefe, nach einem Raucher klingende Männerstimme. Die Verbindung wurde unterbrochen. Bridger verstaute das Gerät in der untersten Schublade seines Nachttisches.  
  
Minki stolzierte über das große Ehebett. Miauend sah es sein junges Herrchen an, das da vor dem Bett stand und wartete bis der ältere Mann mit ihm sprechen würde.  
  
„Ich habe ihnen nichts von Lenny erzählt."  
  
„Warum nicht?" Lucas setzte sich auf das Bett. Minki ging zu Bridger und miaute ihn an. Gedankenverlorend streichelte Nathan den Kopf des Kätzchens.  
  
„Wir müssen als erstes die Sicherheit deines anderen Freundes gewährleisten. Außerdem kann ich diesen Leuten doch nicht den Braten direkt vor die Nase setzen, dass mir hintereinander ein weiterer Fehler unterlaufen ist. Wenn die Wind davon bekommen, wie Lenny an unser Geheimnis gekommen ist, dann trennen die uns augenblicklich und verfrachten uns alle einzeln an einen anderen Ort. Ich kann dich doch nicht ganz allein lassen." Dabei sah er dem Teenager in die Augen.  
  
Lucas spielte mit dem Zipfel der Zudecke, während er im Schneidersitz auf dem Bett saß. „Vielleicht müssen sie ihnen ja nicht von Lenny erzählen."  
  
„Wie meinst du das?"  
  
„Lassen sie mich es ihm sagen. Alles. Ich brauche jemanden bei dem ich ganz normal ich sein kann ohne ihn die ganze Zeit belügen zu müssen. Gut, sie und der Doc sind hier, aber das ist nicht das selbe. Sie haben selbst einmal gesagt, dass in mir zwei verschiedene Persönlichkeiten schlummern." Er zuckte mit den Schultern. „Und der eine will endlich wieder jemanden zum spielen haben, wie Ortiz oder Krieg auf der seaQuest."  
  
Nathan musste unwillkührlich lachen. Das passte wieder wie die Faust aufs Auge bei dem Junggenie. Er fing sich jedoch recht schnell wieder. „Meinst du er könnte es auch für sich behalten? Wie gesagt, wenn uns einer hier findet oder rauskommt, dass ein Unbeteiligter darüber Bescheid weiß, können die uns trennen. Ich weiß nicht wo man dich hinbringt. Es könnte schlimmer sein als hier."  
  
Das Computergenie nickte. „Ich weiß, aber ich möchte es dennoch probieren. Außerdem wissen wir ja noch gar nicht, ob die Heaven of Sea meinen Ausgangspunkt des Hacks wirklich zurück verfolgen konnten."  
  
Bridgers Gesichtsausdruck hatte sich von einem Moment auf den anderen verändert. „Was hast du da gesagt?"  
  
Minki entwischte Bridger und sprang schnell zu Lucas. Kuschelnd ließ sie sich an ihm nieder. „Ich habe ihnen doch davon erzählt, dass ich noch ein Programm zur Verwischung meiner Spuren geschrieben habe, nachdem ich mich befreien konnte."  
  
„Nein, das andere mit dem Heaven of Sea.", sagte Nathan mit Nachdruck.  
  
„Achso, das ist der Name der Organisation, die meint mit Hilfe der seaQuest ihren absoluten Seelenfrieden zu erreichen und die angeblich nur kapitalistischen Ziele der Politiker zerstören zu können."  
  
Bridger stand auf, nahm Lucas' Kopf in beide Hände und küsste ihn unvermittelt auf die Stirn. „Du bist ein Held!" Er hatte ganz vergessen gehabt, dass Lucas ja bei seinem Hackangriff auch etwas herausgefunden hatte. „Jetzt muss ich doch noch einmal kurz weg. Wird wohl noch nichts mit dem Schlaf.", seufzte er.  
  
„So sehr viel weltbewegend war das nun auch wieder nicht. Wir wissen wie sie heißen. Aber weiter bringt uns das nicht im geringsten. Ihre Ziele waren uns ebenfalls schon vorher bekannt." Der Teenager drehte sich auf dem Bett herum, damit er den älteren Mann, der nun vor einem Spiegel stand und den Kragen seines Hemdes zurecht zupfte sehen konnte.  
  
„Aber der Name allein kann schon entscheidend sein. Damit können die Leute bei der UEO einiges mit anfangen." Bridger zog eine braune Lederjacke mit einem Futter aus Lammfellimitat über.  
  
„Wenn sie meinen. Ich hätte weitaus mehr rausfinden können, wäre die Falle nicht gewesen und mehr Zeit."  
  
Der UEO Captain kniete sich vor das Bett hin und legte seine Hände auf die Knie des Teenagers. „Von mir aus erzähl Lenny, wer du wirklich bist, doch sorge dafür, dass er es auch für sich behält. Ich muss jetzt zu meinem Kontaktmann und ihm berichten, wie diese Leute heißen. Kristin soll auf das Vidphon in meiner Schublade achten. Vielleicht tut sich während meiner Abwesenheit etwas. Ich werde ihnen auch sagen, dass du womöglich nicht entdeckt wurdest, als du heimlich in diese Internetseite eingedrungen bist. Mit etwas Glück wird Chris bald wieder zu Hause sein mit seiner Familie."  
  
„Sie haben denen also gesagt, ich sei entdeckt worden?", fragte Lucas mit großen Augen.  
  
Bridger nickte.  
  
„Na toll." Augenverdrehend stand Lucas auf. „Jetzt ist mein Ruf doch völlig hinüber.", jammerte er.  
  
„Hey, welcher Ruf denn?"  
  
„Der als bester Hacker der Welt."  
  
„Pass dabei nur auf, dass du nicht abhebst." Bridger legte einen Arm um die Schulter des Junggenies und ging mit ihm wieder hinunter.  
  
„Sie glauben mir wohl nicht, was?"  
  
Nathan schüttelte lächelnd den Kopf. „Nein. Ich weiß, du bist zu einigem fähig, aber zu viel Selbstüberschätzung sprengt dann doch meine Vorstellungskraft über dich."  
  
„Dann eben nicht.", grummelte Lucas vor sich hin. Er konnte ja schlecht dem Captain sagen, warum er wusste, dass er der beste Hacker war und ihn die anderen teilweise schon recht übertrieben mit Onlineschreinen verehrten. Jedoch hat keiner außer denen die damals dabei waren, seinen Zugriff auf die Weltbank miterlebt. Seither vermied Lucas es unter dem Namen Frankenstein ins Internet zu gehen. Er war nämlich darauf gekommen, dass die Ausschussmitglieder der Weltbank ebenfalls Wind davon bekommen haben, dass ihr System durchbrochen sein soll und haben eine Belohnung auf Hinweise zu dem mutmaßlichen Täter ausgesetzt. Dieser Hack könnte eine Menge Ärger für ihn bedeuten. Seinen engsten Freunden von damals hatte er eingeschärft seine Identität zu wahren und wie es aussah hielten sich fast alle von damals daran.  
  
Lenny diskutierte noch immer mit Kristin wegen seines Hundes und seiner Eltern. Anscheinend hatten die beiden es immer noch nicht zustande gebracht bei dessen Eltern einmal anzurufen.  
  
„Wo willst du noch hin?", fragte Kristin den Captain verwundert.  
  
„Ich habe noch etwas zu erledigen. Lucas wird dir alles erzählen." Schnell machte sich Bridger aus dem Staub. Er wusste die Ärztin würde ihn notfalls zurückhalten, sollte er nicht schnell genug weg sein. Daher wandte sie sich auch nun gleich an den Teenager. „Raus mit der Sprache!" Sie sagte dies nicht böse oder in einem Befehlston, sondern mehr beleidigt. Anscheinend war sie die letzten Tage immer diejenige, die alles zum Schluß erfuhr.  
  
„Während der ganzen Aufregung wegen meines kleinen Hacks hat niemand es für wichtig erachtet mich nochmal danach zu fragen, was ich dabei alles herausgefunden habe. Nun ja, ich fand es recht dürftig, aber der Captain geht ab wie eine Rakete. Sie haben es gerade gesehen." Lucas hatte seine Hände in den Hosentaschen vergraben und nahm nun Blickkontakt mit Lenny auf. Minki war bereits im Schlafzimmer schon wieder von ihm weg gegangen.  
  
„Ich versteh nur Bahnhof! Du sprichst deine Eltern mit sie an, deinen Vater nennst du Captain und Chris soll wegen irgendwas in Schutzhaft sein. Seid ihr Verbrecher? Ein verzweigter Teil der Mafiafamilie?" Man konnte Lenny ansehen, wie gerne er aus dem Haus geflohen wäre, doch seine Neugierde verhinderte dies. „Warum könnt ihr mich nicht gehen lassen? Ich sage auch keinem ein Wort." Er sah Lucas flehend an. „Wir sind doch Freunde."  
  
Der Teenager nickte. „Genau darum, darfst du heute Nacht bei mir schlafen. Sobald ich dir alles erzählt habe wirst du sehen, dass es für dich zwar vielleicht immer noch wie eine Strafe aussieht, aber für mich doch ein klein wenig Normalität ist."  
  
„Hat Nathan dir erlaubt ihm alles zu sagen?", fragte Kristin dazwischen.  
  
„Ja. Ich habe ihn darum gebeten und sie sollen auf sein Vidphon aufpassen. Es kann wohl sein, dass sich die nächste Zeit jemand meldet."  
  
Dr Westphalen wusste von besagtem Gerät und würde diese holen gehen, doch vorher wollte sie noch etwas anderes wissen. „Wo ist Nathan jetzt hin?"  
  
„Zu seinem Kontaktmann. Anscheinend ist es doch ganz gut gewesen, dass ich den Namen der Organisation habe. Wobei, nachdem was ich da gesehen habe, ist es wohl eher eine Sekte."  
  
„Äh, hallo?", unterbrach Lenny mit winkender Hand die beiden. „Ich bin auch noch da und werde immer verwirrter."  
  
„Entschuldige.", sagte Lucas. „Wenn du willst, dann können wir in mein Zimmer gehen und ich kläre dich über alles auf."  
  
„Ja bitte, ich hätte schon ganz gerne gewusst was hier abläuft, vor allem warum Chris da mit drinnen hängt." Der dunkelhaarige Teenager sprach mit einer nicht überhöhrbaren Aggressivität in der Stimme. Langsam nervte ihn das ganze Theater.  
  
„Es gibt keinen Grund so bösartig zu werden. Er wird dir alles erklären, also sei still und setz dich hin. Ich gehe nur schnell Nathans Vidphon holen." Kristin sah Lenny mit strafenden Blick an.  
  
Lucas musste unwillkührlich lächeln. Dr. Westphalen war nicht leicht aus der Fassung zu bringen und reagierte auf die schlechten Launen anderer meist immer in einer ruhigen Art, versuchte so zu tun, als wäre ihr Gegenüber nicht unfreundlich. Aber bei Lenny ist ihr wohl der Geduldsfaden gerissen. Das Computergenie holte sich einen Apfel während Kristin versuchte den anderen Jungen dazu zu bewegen sich wieder hinzusetzen. Noch immer war sie nicht das Vidphon holen. Als er zurück ins Wohnzimmer kam, saß Lenny zwar noch nicht, aber Minki schien wieder etwas neues gefunden zu haben. „Hoffentlich schmeckt es dir.", grinste Lucas und beobachtete weiter wie das kleine Kätzchen die Hefte und Bücher aus seinem Rucksack zerriß und teilweise die Bücher anknabberte. Das Computergenie eilte zu seiner kleinen Freundin und suchte sein Mathebuch aus dem Rucksack. Mit großen Augen beobachtete Minki ihr Herrchen. Als er es hatte, legte er es vor ihr hin. „Bitte schön, das kannst du von mir aus komplett aufessen."  
  
Fassungslos starrte Kristin auf das Treiben des Junggenies. „Du kannst doch nicht einfach so zusehen, wie sie deine Schulbücher zerstört!"  
  
„Wieso nicht? Es schmeckt ihr."  
  
„Aber bekommt ihr sicherlich nicht gut. Sieh dir doch mal die Schweinerei an. Ich mache das nicht sauber!" Eine Schweinerei war es wirklich. Überall verstreute das kleine Kätzchen Papierkrümel und Fetzen, die es zuvor aus den Heften und Büchern herausgerissen hatte. Geade zerkratzte es den Einband des Mathebuches.  
  
„Wenigstens ist es bei ihm keine Ausrede wenn er sagt seine Hausaufgaben wurden von seiner Katze gefressen.", meinte Lenny mit belegter Stimme. Er hatte steif auf dem Sofa Platz genommen.  
  
Seufzend packte Lucas Bücher und Hefte in den Rucksack zurück und verschnürte ihn, anschließend stellte er ihn auf eine kleine Anhöhe der Schrankwand. Minki gefiel das gar nicht. Sie stand die ganze Zeit vor dem Schrank und blickte jämmerlich miauend auf den Rucksack mit ihrem neuen Spielzeug auf. Das Junggenie nahm die Katze auf den Arm und ließ sie etwas an seinem Apfel knabbern während er sich Lenny zugewandt auch auf das Sofa setzte.  
  
„Nicht weglaufen ihre beiden!", ermahnte Kristin und verschwand ins Obergeschoss.  
  
Der dunkelhaarige Teenager beobachtete Lucas, wie er Minki mit seinem Apfel fütterte und wartete darauf, dass dieser auch das Wort ergreifen würde, aber der schien mit anderen Dingen beschäftigt zu sein. Als Dr. Westphalen wieder zurückkam, war noch immer kein Ton von Lucas gekommen.  
  
Das Computergenie stand auf um die Reste des Apfels weg zu werfen. „Ich dachte du wolltest ihm alles erzählen?", fragte Kristin ihn leise auf dem Flur.  
  
„Mache ich auch. Nur Geduld, der fällt sowieso gleich aus allen Wolken.", grinste Lucas. Mehr als einen strafenden Blick Kristins für diese linke Nummer brachte es ihm aber nicht ein.  
  
„So, dann legen wir wohl mal los.", sagte Lucas, als er dicht gefolgt von Dr. Westphalen wieder ins Wohnzimmer kam. „Soll ich einfach drauf los erzählen oder willst du fragen."  
  
Lenny kam sich tierisch verarscht vor und seinem Blick war dies mehr als nur zu entnehmen. „Fang schon an, denn ich will wissen, warum ich nicht nach Hause darf!", sagte er bissig.  
  
„Na gut, also, wie du sicherlich bemerkt hast sind meine Eltern nicht meine Eltern." Er machte ein kurze Pause in der ein kaum bemerkbares Nicken von Seiten des anderen Teenagers erfolgt. Kristin saß ruhig mit übereinandergeschlagenen Beinen da und lauschte. Minki raste zwischenzeitlich wie auf der Jagd durch das Wohnzimmer und schlitterte im Flur über den Holzparkettboden.  
  
„Was uns zu der nächsten Frage bringt warum, weshalb und weswegen."  
  
Nun reichte des dem anderen Jungen. „Hey, komm, hör auf rumzuscherzen und sag was Sache ist. Mir ist nämlich jetzt wirklich nicht danach! Ich kann auch anders, nur damit du es weißt und ich bin kurz davor dir eine rein zu hauen. Dabei ist es mir völlig egal, ob ein Erwachsener Zeuge davon wird. Deine Pseudomutter wird mich daran auch nicht hindern können!", giftete er Lucas zischend an.  
  
„Ganz ruhig." Kristin hatte sich vorgebeugt und ihre Hand auf Lennys Unterarm gelegt. „Bitte Lucas, fahr fort."  
  
Lucas nickte. „Ohne viel Theater. Mein richtiger Name ist Lucas Wolenczak, das dort ist Dr. Kristin Westphalen, wissenschaftliche Leiterin und Chefärztin der seaQuest, die derzeitig im Trockendock liegt, weil eine verrückte Sekte, wie ich herausgefunden habe, hinter der Mannschaft her ist und das Boot für die eigenen Zwecke missbrauchen will. Kurz und prägnant, das ist die Erklärung allen Übels. Wer meinen Vater gespielt hat, dürfte nun auch kein großes Geheimnis mehr sein und warum wir unter falschen Identitäten ganz weit weg vom Meer sind ebenfalls nicht. Auch wenn es für dich vielleicht nicht gerade glaubbar klingt, aber ich bin ebenfalls Teil der Mannschaft. Als ich bei Chris war habe ich mit seinen Computern ein wenige im Netz gehackt und bin dabei unseren Verfolgern ein wenig auf die Schliche gekommen. Sie stellten mir ein Falle, ich bin reingetreten und habe mich gerade noch so befreien können. Wenn die also gute Leute haben, konnten sie meinen Ausgangspunkt lokalisieren, was sie sofort zu Chris' Haus bringen würde. Damit ihm nichts passiert, hat die UEO ihn und seine Familie in Schutzhaft gestellt. Noch Fragen?" Lucas zog die Augenbrauen ein Stück hoch und sah seinen Freund erwartend an.  
  
„Du bist nicht viel älter als ich, wieso bist du dann auf einem U-Boot?" Lenny war ziemlich überwältig von dem was er soeben gehört hatte. Noch immer konnte er es nicht glauben. Es war so viel gewesen. Seine Gedanken fuhren Achterbahn.  
  
„Wegen des Alters oder weshalb ich mit zur Mannschaft gehöre?"  
  
„Beidem würde ich sagen."  
  
„Die Frage nach dem warum ich auf dem Boot bin musst du meinem Vater stellen, also meinen richtigen. Tja und das andere ist", er machte ein kurze Pause in der sein Blick nach Minki suchend umherschweifte. Sie war seit kurzer Zeit weder zu sehen noch zu hören gewesen. Vielleicht hatte sie wieder etwas zum zerstören gefunden. „weil ich ganz einfach intellektuell oder leistungsfähig gesehen, mehr drauf habe als andere."  
  
„Das erklärt, warum du dich in der Schule manchmal so angestellt hast, stimmts?"  
  
Das Computergenie nickte. „Es durfte keiner erfahren, wie klug ich wirklich bin und ich musste mit Absicht alles verhauen, eben das genaue Gegenteil von dem was ich sonst immer bin."  
  
„Chris ist dir da teilweise bereits auf die Schliche gekommen. Seine Vermutungen waren demnach richtig."  
  
Lucas zog die Stirn in Falten. „Wie meinst du das?"  
  
„Ihr habt doch paar Mal gemeinsam nachsitzen müssen, dabei ist er darauf gekommen, dass manche von den Dingern die du verhauen hast oder wie du dich mit ihm unterhalten hast, einfach nicht zu dem Bild passen, das jeder von dir zu haben scheint. So ganz doof ist der nämlich auch nicht. Der verhaut mit Absicht ebenfalls alle seine Test, damit ihn niemand auf eine Eliteschule schicken kann. Chris will nicht weg von der High School und uns allen. Wenn er sich ein wenig mehr reinhängen würde, könnte der mich locker schlagen in der Schule und das mit weitaus weniger Aufwand als ich."  
  
„Hat sonst noch jemand Bedenken bezüglich Lucas geäußert?", fragte Kristin besorgt.  
  
Lenny schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein."  
  
„Was ist nun? Bleibst du freiwillig hier, oder müssen wir dich festbinden?", fragte Lucas im Scherz. „Da ich mich nun nicht ständig verstellen muss, können wir uns ganz zwanglos unterhalten."  
  
„Ich denke schon, doch weiß ich nicht was meine Eltern wegen Charlie sagen werden."  
  
„Ich sage, der bleibt dort drüben. Meiner Minki kommt kein Hund zu nahe!", befahl das Computergenie. Ein Schrillen des Vidphons vor Kristin auf dem Tisch ließ sie alle zusammenzucken. Lucas schleifte Lenny am Arm aus dem Wohnzimmer, damit die Ärztin den Anruf entgegen nehmen konnte. Das Beste war einfach Lenny soweit wie möglich aus allen anderen Dingen herauszuhalten. Im Flur fanden sie dann auch endlich Minki, wie sie kauend die Joggingschuhe des Captains umarmte.  
  
Lucas seufzte auf. „Das wird Bridger gar nicht gefallen." 


	13. Stimmungswandlungen

„Mensch, ich kann es immer noch nicht glauben."Lenny ließ sich in den Korbsessel bei Lucas im Zimmer fallen. „Die Geschichte ist so verrückt, aber dennoch wahr. Hätte ich dir echt nicht zugetraut."  
  
Das Computergenie grinste nur und setzte Minki auf den Boden ab. Die Tür hatten die beiden Jungen hinter sich verschlossen, so konnte das Kätzchen ihnen nicht entwischen.  
  
„Was hättest du mir nicht zugetraut? Dass ich wenn ich wollte Mour locker in die Tasche stecken könnte? Weißt du wie es mich jedes Mal in den Fingern juckt, ihm das richtig schön unter die Nase halten zu wollen? Echt deprimierend. Dann muss ich auf einen Teil meines bisherigen Umfeldes verzichten und weiß vor lauter langeweile nicht mehr was ich noch tun soll. Seit ich denken kann, war immer ein Computer in meiner Nähe wenn ich ihn brauchte. Nun muss ich ohne auskommen. Dabei nicht durchzudrehen ist noch härter."Lucas seufzte auf.  
  
„Aber ich würde mich hier drinnen auch nicht sonderlich wohl fühlen. So ganz ohne Computer. Ich würde das nicht überleben. Also hast du in dieser Hinsicht schon einmal echte Stärke bewiesen. Ich muss dabei nur an unsere letzte Klassenfahrt denken, als die Chris verboten hatten seinen Laptop mitzunehmen. Der war vielleicht drauf. Am zweiten Tag hat er es nicht mehr ausgehalten und ist in das Büro der Herbergsverwaltung eingebrochen. Was meinst du was für einen Ärger der bekam? Die haben ihn gleich zurück nach Hause geschickt, bei unserer nächsten Fahrt nach den Ferien kommt der vielleicht gar nicht erst mit. Jedenfalls nicht, wenn Mrs. Pipholl wieder dabei ist. Die war damals unsere Klassenleiterin."  
  
Lucas konnte sich das redlich vorstellen. Schließlich war es ihm ein leichtes sich in die Lage seines Freundes hineinzuversetzen, erst recht nach den vielen Wochen, die er nun schon hier war. Außerdem hatte er Chris zuletzt auch als einen absoluten Fanatiker was Computer betrifft kennen gelernt, genau wie er selbst einer war.  
  
„Was meinst du was ich die letzten Wochen alles habe durchstehen müssen? Es ist eine richtige Erleichterung mal nicht immer daran zu denken, mich bei dem was ich sage nicht zu verraten."Der Teenager ließ sich auf sein Bett sinken. „Aber es war schon hart und das ist es immer noch. Letzte Woche haben wir erfahren das einer meiner besten Freunde von der seaQuest verwundet wurde. Darum bin ich auch nicht mit euch mit. Die Gefahr ist einfach zu groß gewesen, außerdem gingen mir in dem Moment andere Dinge durch den Kopf."  
  
„Kann ich verstehen. Wie geht es denn deinem Freund jetzt?"  
  
„Das weiß ich nicht und das macht es auch so schlimm. Keiner weiß etwas und keiner darf etwas wissen. Ich habe absolutes Computerverbot und darf noch nicht einmal in die Nähe eines Gerätes, mit dem ich mir spielend etwas entsprechendes zusammenbauen könnte. Meine Intelligenz muss ich auch verstecken und somit wäre alles was mich ausmacht, meine Persönlichkeit für andere unerkennbar. Ich glaube aber am meisten Darwin zu vermissen."Ein kleines Lächeln huschte über das Gesicht des blonden Teenagers. „Unser Delphin. Naja eigentlich gehört er ja Bridger, aber wir zwei sind fest zusammengewachsen. Minki hier haben sie nur besorgt, damit ich etwas abgelenkt bin. Wir hatten sogar schon richtig Ärger miteinander. Das ist nicht so wie auf der seaQuest, da gab es ein wenig Arrest, man durfte sein Quartier nicht verlassen und das war es dann schon. Nie wurde einem etwas lange nachgetragen und man kümmerte sich auch nicht mehr so wirklich um die Fehler von einem. Bridger ist zu Anfang ziemlich schlimm ausgeflippt, als ich mir eine Computerzeitschrift gekauft habe. Auf irgendeine Art und Weise hatte er damit auch recht, aber so habe ich ihn nie kennen gelernt. Er ist normalerweise der diplomatische, ruhige Typ, aber da."Lucas pausierte wenige Minuten. „Er passt seitdem höllisch auf, wenn ich was neues kaufe oder überhaupt, wenn wir gemeinsam irgendwo hin gehen. Das sind nicht nur Vorträge und klärende Gespräche die wir hier hatten. Nein,er hat Verbote aufgestellt an die ich mich zu halten habe ohne Einschränkungen und Widersprüche. Meine eigenen Eltern waren da nie so gewesen, aber das lag wohl daran, dass ihnen sowieso immer alles egal war."  
  
„Wie ist denn das? Ich meine mit zwei Erwachsenen zu leben und diese Mum und Dad nennen zu müssen. Ich könnte das ehrlich gar nicht. Aber anscheinend ist das auf der seaQuest nicht anders gewesen."  
  
„Stimmt.Meine netten Pseudoeltern spielten diese Rolle bereits schon als ich an Bord kam. Anscheinend meinen sie ich bräuchte etwas elterliche Zuwendung. Vielleicht liegen sie da gar nicht so falsch. Komisch ist es natürlich schon. Bei mir zu Hause war das Leben immer etwas anders als mit den beiden. Wie gesagt, meinen Eltern war so ziemlich alles irgendwie egal. So habe ich es empfunden, manchmal gab es schon Momente in denen es nicht so war, aber hauptsächlich traf dies zu. Bridger und Westphalen versuchen mir es so angenehm wie möglich zu machen, aber irgendwo fühle ich mich da total beengt. Vor allem wenn sie wirklich anfangen wie Eltern zu handeln."  
  
„Wie das?"  
  
„Auf dem Boot sind mir mehrere Freiheiten gelassen worden. Wann ich ins Bett gehen und wann ich esse. Hier muss ich pünktlich zum essen erscheinen und wenn es heißt Schlafenszeit, habe ich ins Bett zu gehen. Nach der Schule soll ich sofort nach Hause kommen und lauter solcher Kram."  
  
Jemand klopfte an die Tür und wenig später erschien Kritin im Zimmer. „Ich habe mit deinen Eltern gesprochen, es ist alles in Ordnung."Mit einem Lächeln fügte sie noch augenzwinkernd hinzu: „Auch mit deinem Hund."  
  
„Wow, echt klasse. Wie haben sie sie überzeugen können?"  
  
„Das ist mein kleines Geheimnis. Ich werde schnell rübergehen und deine Schulsachen für morgen abholen."  
  
„Was ist mit dem anderen Anruf gewesen?", fragte Lucas sie ernst, bevor sie gehen konnte.  
  
Kristin schüttelte den Kopf. „Gar nichts. Ausschließlich mit Nathan wollten sie sprechen. Wir müssen wohl warten bis er zurück kommt um da weiteres zu erfahren."  
  
„Klasse.", grummelte Lucas wütend vor sich hin. „Können die uns nicht einmal sagen was mit Chris ist?"  
  
Lenny versuchte die Spannung, die sich in der Luft aufzubauen drohte etwas zu beruhigen. „Der treibt die Leute garantiert in den Wahnsinn."  
  
„Indem er sie bittet die Mathehausaufgaben abschreiben zu dürfen?", fragte der blonde Teenager mit zusammengezogenen Augenbrauen.  
  
„Du kennst ihn nicht so wie ich. Wenn der will, kann der recht nervenaufreibend sein. Bisher hat er sich doch recht zurück gehalten."  
  
„Ihr seid alle ein wenig komisch. Du mit deiner solidarischen Ader ebenfalls. Mir hat man beigebracht als erstes kommt man selbst und das persönliche Fortkommen, dann irgendwann einmal alles anderes."  
  
Dr. Westphalen sah Lucas erstaunt an. „Ist das dein Ernst?"  
  
„Sie wissen ganz genau wie meine Eltern sind. Ich habe oft genug davon erzählt. Manchmal übertrieben, aber die Grundaussage war immer gleich. Sie und ihre Arbeit kamen an erster Stelle, dass sie einen Sohn hatten, bemerkten sie erst, wenn er wieder krank war oder sie ein wenig Zeit hatten und der ihnen auf die Nerven ging."In seiner Stimme schwang ein melancholischer Unterton mit. Glücklicherweise kam die Ärztin dieses Mal nicht zu ihn um ihn zu trösten. Manchmal wollte er einfach nicht getröstet werden und in diesem Moment gleich gar nicht. Lenny war bei ihnen und wusste bereits, dass diese Mutter hier nicht die seine war.  
  
„Was haltet ihr davon wenn ich uns etwas zum essen mache?"  
  
Lenny's Augen weiteten sich merklich. „Gerne. Ich habe schon einen riesigen Kohldampf. Bei uns gibt es heute Abend nur Tofu, von dem Zeug wird mir aber immer schlecht. Meine Mutter meint besonders auf gesunde Ernährung achten zu müssen."  
  
Lucas nickte in Kristins Richtung als er sprach. „Pass auf was du sagst. Der Doc ist auch ganz schön hinter gesunder Ernährung her. Kann gut sein, dass wir ebenfalls irgendwelches Tofukram zum Essen bekommen."  
  
Die ältere Frau tat leicht beleidigt, aber auf eine liebevolle Art. „Du weißt doch gar nicht was gut ist solange du es noch nicht gegessen hast!"  
  
„Stimmt, aber ich bin auch nicht gewillt sobald dieses Zeug probieren zu müssen. Lieber lasse ich eine Mahlzeit mal ausfallen, als dass ich was essen muss was mir nicht schmeckt."  
  
„Das könnte ich gar nicht."Lenny verzog weinerlich das Gesicht und legte eine Hand auf seinen knurrenden Magen.  
  
„Ich seh mal nach was ich so in der Küche für euch finden kann."Sie schloss die Tür wieder hinter sich.  
  
„So schlecht geht es dir aber in der Hinsicht Nettigkeit nicht.", meinte Lenny verschmitzt.  
  
„Nein. Sie sind beide ganz super Leute, meine Pseudoeltern."Bei dieser Bezeichnung musste Lucas grinsen. „Es wäre schön gewesen, wenn meine eigenen Eltern sich jemals so für mich eingesetzt hätten, aber manchmal denke ich mir auch, dass es ganz gut so ist, wie es war."  
  
Der dunkelhaarige Teenager schnappte sich ein Kissen und mümmelte sich in den Korbsessel. Minki sprang protestierend gerade noch rechtzeitig hinunter. „Dann erzähl mal von dir. Ich will alles wissen. Wer ist der wirkliche Lucas hinter dem Mathelooser, den ich kenne?"  
  
********  
  
Gähnend schleppte sich Nathan die letzten Stufen zur Veranda herauf. Das Rollo bei Lucas war nur zur Hälfte heruntergelassen und er sah, dass bei den Jungs noch Licht brannte. War das junge Genie denn überhaupt nicht müde? Ihm fielen bei jedem Schritt mehr die Augen zu.  
  
Leise drehte er den Schlüssel im Schloss und wurde von innen bereits mit einem aufgeregtem Miauen begrüsst. „Na du kleine Nachteule."Nathan kniete sich vor der kleinen Minki hin und kraulte sie unter dem kleinen Katzenkinn. Er streifte jeweils mit den Füßen seine Schuhe ab und legte den Schlüssel auf ein kleines Bord direkt neben der Eingangstür. Seine Lederjacke behielt er an. Das Untergeschoss duftete noch nach dem Essen Kristins und sein nächster Gang war direkt in die Küche. Der Captain knipste das Licht an und inspizierte den Geschirrspüler. Anscheinend hatte da jemand verhindern wollen, dass er mitbekam was es zum Essen gab.  
  
„Wir haben leider alles aufgegessen. Tut mir leid, sie müssen sich mit etwas trockenem Brot und Wasser begnügen.", kam Lucas in Shorts und T-Shirt barfuß in die Küche getapst. In seinen Händen hielt er zwei benutzte Gläser, die er in der Spüle abstellte.  
  
„Das ist ja sehr nett von euch. Hier duftet es so lecker, aber ich darf nichts von essen."  
  
„Nicht wahr? Ein Glück, dass wir nicht wirklich eine Familie sind ansonsten gäbe es jetzt wieder einen Streit der genügend Stoff für einen Monat bieten würde."  
  
Bridger streifte die Jacke ab und hängte sie sich über den linken Unterarm. Er lehnte sich an das Küchenboard und sah den Teenager an, der im Kühlschrank anscheinend etwas zu suchen schien. „Haben sich deine Eltern gestritten, wenn es nichts zu essen gab?"  
  
„Ständig."Der blonde Schopf des Computergenies tauchte hinter der Tür des Kühlschrankes wieder auf. Anscheinend hatte er nicht gefunden, was er gesucht hatte und schloß mit einem seufzen die Tür, hielt jedoch in der einen Hand eine kleine Schüssel. „Da reichte jeder kleine Anlass. Hier, bitte."Lucas hielt dem Captain die Schüssel hin.  
  
„Ach, ihr habt mir also doch nicht alles weggegessen?"  
  
„Doch, das ungiftige Zeug, das da ist vergiftet. Wünsche einen guten Appetit."Der blonde Junge war gerade zur Tür heraus als er nochmals zurück kam. „Minki aber bitte nichts von dem Zeug geben, ich glaube die hat sich vorhin schon ordentlich genug übergeben."Er drehte sich erneut um, aber kurz darauf machte er wieder kehrt. „Ich nehm sie am besten gleich mit." Mit Schwung schnappte sich Lucas seine kleine Freundin und verschwand nun endgültig aus der Küche.  
  
Nathan konnte nicht umhin und lächelte dem Teenager hinterher. Anscheinend ging es ihm jetzt wirklich um Welten besser als zuvor. Er wirkte sehr viel befreiter und lockerer. Das sein Essen vergiftet worden war bezweifelte er jedoch. Bridger entfernte die Folie über der Schüssel und stellte diese in die Mikrowelle. Lucas und Lenny mussten Minki ordentlich mit dem Gemüse aus ihrem Essen vollgestopft haben, wenn das arme Kätzchen sich übergeben musste. Langsam kamen ihm Zweifel auf, ob sein junger Scheinsohn auch etwas mit der letzten Magenverstimmung seines Delphins zu tun hatte. Die beiden sollten sich eventuell einmal zusammensetzen und über die Nahrung von Menschen und Tieren sprechen.  
  
********  
  
„Sagt mal ihr zwei, wollt ihr nicht langsam schlafen?", fragte Bridger nachdem er vorher kurz an die Tür angeklopft hatte und die beiden Karten spielend und sich unterhaltend auf dem Boden sitzend vorfand. Jeder hatte sich eine Decke genommen und darin eingewickelt. In Lucas' Schoss lag zusätzlich noch eine zusammengerollte Minki.  
  
„Ist es schon so spät?", fragte Lenny erstaunt.  
  
„Für jemanden der morgen früh zur Schule muss, schon.", meinte Bridger ernst.  
  
Den beiden Jungs verschlug es die Sprache. Insgeheim hatten beide gehofft am folgenden Tag nicht zur Schule zu müssen. Doch wie stellten sich die beiden das vor. Es ist eine Sache, wenn der Captain Lucas zu Hause behielt, aber für Lenny konnte er keine Entscheidungen treffen. Sie mussten in die Schule undzwar beide.  
  
„Gibt es nicht irgendwelche bösen Entwicklungen, die es uns verbieten?", versuchte Lucas die Lage in ein besseres Licht für sich uns seinen Freund zu setzen.  
  
Bridger schüttelte lächelnd den Kopf. „Nein. Dein kleiner Vergiftungsversuch hat auch nicht geklappt, ich habe das Essen genossen und bis jetzt ist es mir gut bekommen."  
  
„Dann koche ich morgen, mal sehen ob das dann immer noch der Fall ist.", sagte Lucas mit ernstem Gesicht.  
  
Der Captain schloss hinter sich die Tür und setzte sich im Schneidersitz neben die beiden Teenager. „Was hast du da vor zu kochen?"  
  
„Das weiß ich jetzt noch nicht, aber egal was es ist, es ist auf alle Fälle tödlich für den Essenden. Zumindest lag meine Mutter das letzte Mal recht lange im Bett und klagte über Beschwerden. Mir ging es im Gegensatz dazu blenden, obwohl ich eine viel größere Protion hatte."  
  
„Vielleicht hat sie auch zuvor schon etwas schlechtes gegessen.", meinte Lenny.  
  
Lucas schüttelte den Kopf. „Ne, das glaube ich nicht, der einzige der vergammeltes Zeug in sich reinschiebt bin ich. Man denke nur an die Pfirsische zurück."Er schauderte ein wenig, wenn er an die Magenkrämpfe zurück dachte. „Allerdings könnte ich das auch als einen Anschlag auf mein Leben schieben."Er sah den Captain von der Seite her an. „Da wäre eine Scherbe im Wohnzimmer gewesen, mit der hat es angefangen."  
  
„Ihr zwei solltet wirklich langsam ins Bett gehen. Du hast schon die letzte Nacht kein Auge zugetan, Lucas.", lenkte Bridger das Thema wieder in eine ernstere Richtung.  
  
„Wegen meines schlechten Gewissens und jetzt kann ich nicht schlafen, weil ich so aufgeregt bin, dass ich jemanden zum reden habe. Oh, das hätte ich beinahe vergessen. Es hat jemand angerufen, aber die wollten nicht mit Dr. Westphalen reden. Nur sie persönlich. Vielleicht ist es wichtig."  
  
Nathan musterte den blonden Teenager. „Mehr nicht?"  
  
Lucas schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich glaube sie schläft aber schon."  
  
„Das hilft alles nichts, da werde ich sie wohl mal wecken müssen. Ihr zwei legt euch jetzt ins Bett und schlaft, sonst überlege ich mir das mit dem Erlebnisbad noch anders."Der ältere Mann richtete sich auf, gefolgt von den neugierigen Blicken des Computergenies.  
  
„Keiner verlässt den Raum ohne mich vorher genauestens über Erlebnisbäder aufgeklärt zu haben!", befahl er mit ausgestreckten rechten Arm. Ihm fehlte sehr wohl sein Schlaf und das bemerkte Lucas nun erst recht. So rumspinnen tat er normalerweise nur unter extremen Schlafmangel. Etwas das er seit seiner Studienzeit nicht mehr hatte.  
  
„Meinen sie das im Industrieviertel?", fragte Lenny ebenfalls neugierig den Captain.  
  
Bridger nickte. „Ja, das müsste es sein. Ich bin da vorhin vorbeigefahren und dachte es könnte doch schön sein, da mal hinzugehen. Ich habe angehalten und mir kurz die Öffnungszeiten notiert. Die haben ziemlich lange geöffnet, da wäre es kein Problem wenn wir Kristin am Nachmittag von der Arbeit abholen und dann sofort hinfahren."  
  
„Und nachdem sie von der Arbeit zurück sind?", fragte Lucas mit misstrauischem Unterton.  
  
Nathan klopfte ihm tröstend auf die Schulter. „Ich habe mir für morgen frei genommen. Irgendwann muss ich mich doch auch mal von dir wieder erholen können."  
  
Das brachte den Blondschopf nur zum protestieren. „Was soll das denn heißen? Ich bin doch keine Krankheit."  
  
„Och, ich bin sicher, du kommst schon noch dahinter.", druckste der Captain herum.  
  
„Ist ziemlich teuer der Laden, aber laut Chris und Nen dies absolut wert.", ging Lenny nun dazwischen.  
  
Lucas sah seinen Freund an. „Du warst noch nicht drinnen?"  
  
„Nein? Zu teuer, zu wenig Zeit."  
  
„Dann kommst du mit uns mit, oder Captain?"  
  
Der bohrende Blick des Computergenies brannte sich direkt in Nathans Augen. Ja, ihm ging es wirklich besser, seitdem Lenny in ihr Geheimnis eingeweiht war. „Meinetwegen.", lächelte er. „Aber ihr beide werdet jetzt wirklich ins Bett verschwinden."  
  
Fröhlich sprang Lucas in sein Bett und knuddelte mit der kleinen Minki. Die war darüber nicht so erfreut und kratzte ihn, doch das interessierte den Teenager nicht. Solange er sie fest im Griff hatte, konnte sie nicht weglaufen. „Endlich ein wenig schwimmen. Noch etwas, was ich schon lange nicht mehr tun durfte und wahnsinnig vermisse."Mit einem Ruck saß er wieder im Bett. „Gibt's dort zufälligerweise auch Delphine oder besteht die Chance dort mit einem zu schwimmen."  
  
Lenny war total erschrocken, als Lucas in seinem Bett aufgesprang und ließ vor Schreck die ganzen Karten fallen, die er gerade fein säuberlich eingesammelt hatte. Er hatte sich vor dem Bett des Computergenies ein Schlaflager mit Kissen und Decken errichtet gehabt.  
  
„Ich glaube nicht.", lachte Bridger. Minki nutzte die Gelegenheit und entwischte dem Teenager. Dieser versuchte das Kätzchen noch einzufangen ließ sich jedoch erschöpft in die Kissen zurück fallen.  
  
„Mit Delphinen ist es aber lustiger. Wir hätten ein paar richtig tolle Spiele spielen können."  
  
„Das kannst du sobald wir wieder auf der seaQuest sind."  
  
„Da ist Lenny aber nicht mehr dabei."  
  
„Könnte es sein, dass du zusätzlich noch eine Delphinmanie hast?", fragte Lenny mit zusammengekniffenen Augen.  
  
„Nein.", platzte Lucas sofort raus.  
  
„Na, das würde ich schon sagen. Schlaft jetzt, alle beide. Gute Nacht."Der Captain löschte das Licht und schloss hinter sich die Tür. Es würde ihn nicht wundern, wenn in der nächsten halben Stunde das Licht wieder brannte. Nun hatte Lucas erst recht einen Grund aufgeregt zu sein. Seit er auf der seaQuest war entwickelte er sich mehr und mehr zu einer wahren Wasserratte. Darwin spielte bei dieser Entwicklung keine besonders kleine Rolle.  
  
Leise ging Bridger ins Schlafzimmer. Minki sprang auf das Bett und legte ihr Köpfchen in Kristins ausgestreckte Hand. Das Kätzchen wollte gestreichelt werden, die Ärztin jedoch schlafen. Nur langsam wachte diese auf und schob Minki auf Nathans Seite des Betts. „Lucas sagte es hätte jemand angerufen.", flüsterte der Captain ihr ins Ohr.  
  
„Die wollten nur dich sprechen. Sollst zurückrufen, sobald du wieder da bist. Angeblich wüsstest du die Nummer.", nuschelte Dr. Westphalen verschlafen in ihr Kopfkissen. Zu gerne würde sich der seaQuest Captain ebenfalls einfach in die Kissen fallen lassen, doch seine Pflichten verhinderten dies. Er nahm das tragbare Vidphon und verließ seufzend das Schlafzimmer. Er konnte nur hoffen, aus dem bevorstehenden Gespräch mit einem guten Gefühl herauszukommen. Schlechte Nachrichten konnte er in seinem jetzigen Zustand überhaupt nicht gebrauchen. Sollte etwas mit Lucas' Freund oder seiner Familie sein wusste er nicht, wie er es dem Teenager erzählen sollte wo er sich doch gerade endlich wieder gefangen zu haben schien.  
  
********  
  
„Los, aufstehen, ihr seid schon viel zu spät dran."Kristin rüttelte einen Teenager nach dem anderen, doch beide zogen lediglich ihre Decken höher und murrten vor sich hin. „Nun macht schon.", bettelte sie. „Ihr habt nicht mehr viel Zeit bis zum Unterrichtsbeginn."  
  
„Schule sollte abgeschafft werden.", nörgelte Lenny und drehte sich mit dem Rücken zu der Ärztin die zwischen ihm und Lucas Bett stand. Dem Computergenie versuchte sie die Decke wegzuziehen.  
  
„Lucas!"  
  
„Ich habe bereits studiert, muss also nicht mehr zur Schule.", nuschelte der blonde Haarschopf, der sich verbissen unter der Decke hielt und diese nicht hergab. Minki stolzierte miauend über das Bett.  
  
Dr. Westphalen wusste nicht mehr weiter. Sie bekam die beiden einfach nicht aus dem Bett. Sie hatte bereits verschlafen gehabt und die Teenager am Vorabend wohl gar nicht erst daran gedacht einen Wecker zu stellen. „Könnt ihr zwei mir verraten wie ich euer Fehlen in der Schule erklären soll?"  
  
„Indem sie ihnen sagen, wir wären hätten beide was schlechtes gegessen.", schlug Lenny vor und vergrub seinen Kopf unter einem Kissen.  
  
„Das kann ich doch nicht machen. Raus aus den Federn, wird's bald? Ich werde niemanden die Schule schwänzen lassen, nur weil er nicht rechtzeitig ins Bett ist."  
  
Gähnend schlurfte Bridger in das Zimmer. „Was soll denn der Krach?"  
  
Kristin lachte. „Na wenigstens einen habe ich aus dem Bett herausholen können."  
  
Mit noch vom Schlaf verquollenen Augen blinzelte Nathan die Ärztin an. „Du bist auch nicht zu überhören."  
  
„Die beiden müssen in zehn Minuten aus dem Haus sein, sonst kommen sie zu spät zur Schule. Versuch du dein Glück, ich werde unten schnell das Frühstück machen."Sie stieg über Lenny's Schlaflager hinüber und ging nach unten in die Küche. Der Captain sah ihr kurz nach und blickte dann auf die beiden Jungs. „Ich habe euch gleich gesagt ihr sollt ins Bett gehen."  
  
Bei Lucas im Bett rutschte Minki von dessen Schulter herunter, da das Computergenie sich aufsetzte und sein Kissen dem Captain ins Gesicht schleuderte. „Ruhe.", nuschelte dieser und sank wieder hintenüber. Das ließ sich Nathan nun doch nicht gefallen. Schnell war das Kissen wieder zurück bei Lucas.  
  
Der blonde Junge setzte sich erneut auf. „Ok, wenn es anders nicht geht." Er entriss Lenny sein Kissen und warf beide nun gleichzeitig auf den Captain. Dieser ging hinter der Tür in Deckung.  
  
„So früh am Morgen haben wir es aber noch nicht so ganz mit dem Zielen.", scherzte er.  
  
Das Computergenie hörte ihm schon gar nicht mehr zu. Er war erneut zurückgesunken und versuchte ein wenig Schlaf zu bekommen. Nicht sehr einfach, wenn Minki ständig versuchte ihr kleines Köpfchen an seinem Gesicht zu reiben.  
  
„Genau, hilf mir mit diese Schlafmütze aus dem Bett zu bekommen.", lächelte Nathan. Vor ihm kroch Lenny über den Boden und zog sein Kissen wieder zurück. „Hey, da hat sich doch einer etwas weiter von seiner Wolke gewagt."  
  
„Und geht da wieder zurück."Langsam über den Teppich kriechend, mit seinem Kissen im Schlepptauch verschwand der dunkelhaarige Junge wieder unter seiner Decke.  
  
Lucas reichte es nun, er mochte seine kleine Freundin wirklich sehr, aber wenn er schlafen wollte, wollte er schlafen. Aus diesem Grund musste er erneut die Augen aufschlagen und Minki aus dem Bett setzen.  
  
„Ich hätte noch eine andere Methode euch beiden aus dem Bett zu holen.", schlug Bridger vor. „Die ist recht kalt und vor allem feucht."  
  
„Sollten sie das tun, dann werde ich alle Waschlappen in diesen Haus konfiszieren.", warnte Lucas ihn.  
  
„Wieso? Was hat er denn vor?", nuschelte Lenny mit zusammengekniffenen Augen in sein Kopfkissen.  
  
„Euch eine kühle Dusche verpassen.", antwortete Bridger ihm grinsend. Er ging zwischen die beiden schlafenden und setzte sich auf Lucas Bettkante. „Beim letzten Mal hat es recht gut funktioniert."  
  
„Sie haben gut reden. Sobald wir alle weg sind können sie sich zurück in ihr Bett legen und schlafen. Ich will auch heute einfach so mal freinehmen können.", nörgelte Lucas.  
  
„Soll ich es mit Erpressung versuchen?", zwinkerte Nathan den Teenager an.  
  
Kritisch musterte ihn die blauen Augen. Minki war zurück auf sein Bett gesprungen und klopfte mit ihrer Pfote auf Lucas' Kopf. „Was haben sie vor?", fragte Lucas vorsichtig.  
  
Es dauerte eine Weile bis der Captain antwortete. Es gehörte zu seiner Taktik, er wollte so ernst wie möglich klingen. „Ich lasse unseren Badeausflug sausen."  
  
Schnell war Lucas auf und sucht in der Unordnung seines Zimmers nach frischen Anziehsachen, die seltsamerweise auf dem Fußboden zu finden waren. Mit einem Knäuel Socken in der Hand stellte er sich fordernd vor den Captain und gestikulierte mit dieser Hand während er sagte: „Dafür werde ich mir was einfallen lassen. So einfach geht das nicht. Ich bekomme eine Revanche, nur damit das klar ist."  
  
„Da bin ich mal gespannt.", lächelte der ältere Mann.  
  
„Sie glauben das wohl nicht?", fragte der Teenager mit einem Unterton in der Stimme, der Unglauben ausdrückte. „Warten sie es nur ab, vielleicht habe ich schon heute Nachmittag im Schwimmbad die Gelegenheit dazu." Stolpernd stapfte das Computergenie ins Badezimmer. Nun musste der UEO Captain nur noch einen wachbekommen, doch der saß bereits und hatte die beiden beobachtet.  
  
„Sie könnten wirklich sein Vater sein, wissen sie das?", sagte er mit einem ziemlich verschlafenen Gesichtsausdruck.  
  
Das Kompliment erwärmte das Herz Nathans. Lucas war ein hervorragender Junge und er schätzte sich glücklich für eine kurze Zeit so tun zu dürfen, als wäre er sein Vater. Nicht einfach nur das Gefühl zu geben, er würde jederzeit für den Teenager da sein, wie ein Vater es sollte, sondern es wirklich zu tun.  
  
Schwer seufzend stöhnte Lenny auf. „Der hat doch wohl nicht ernsthaft vor jetzt aufzustehen?"  
  
„Oh, ich denke schon.", grinste Bridger. „Ich würde an deiner Stelle auch langsam mal aufstehen, denn er ist ein schlimmerer Wecker als ich."Der ältere Mann erhob sich und ging ebenfalls sich etwas anziehen. Er würde die Jungs zur Schule fahren, so hatten sie noch ein wenig Zeit vor sich hinzubummeln. Erst jetzt fiel ihm auf, dass Lucas noch gar nicht gefragt hatte, was nun bei seinem Kontaktmann herausgekommen war und was nun mit Chris geschehen würde. Die gute Nachricht würde er ihm wohl selber mitteilen müssen. Es tat auf alle Fälle gut zu sehen, wie Lucas doch wieder etwas mehr aus sich herauskam und seine tiefen Stimmungen verflogen. Ein fröhlicher Teenager im Haus war allemal besser als ein deprimierter.  
  
Anm: Vielen lieben herzlichen und besten Dank für die treuen Reviews. Ich denke davon ausgehen zu können, dass sich an meinen Schreibstil wohl doch nicht so viel verschlechtert hat wie ich bei manchen Kapiteln das Gefühl habe. Im nächsten Kapitel geht es dann um den Schwimmbadbesuch. ^_^ Da habe ich auch einige Erklärungen vor, nachdem hier noch alle im Unklaren gelassen werden was mit Chris ist. 


	14. Sport ist Mord

Anm: Vielen lieben Dank meinen treuen Reviewern. Ich kann nur immer wieder sagen, wie sehr es mich verblüfft, dass diese Geschichte so beliebt ist. Ich gebe es auf nach einer Antwort zu suchen. Es ist ein riesen Lob zu hören, dass meine Story auch nach dem Lesen noch im Kopf herum schwirrt.  
  
Ich hatte angekündigt, dass hier jetzt das Kapitel mit dem Erlebnisbad kommt. (hust, räusper) In gewisser Weise ist das auch der Fall.... das Kapitel ist so lang geworden und noch nicht fertig, dass ich diesen Teil hier abgezwackt habe und als eigenständiges rein stelle. Der Rest folgt noch vor dem Wochenende!  
  
„Der alte hat doch einen Knall!", schimpfte Lenny. Er saß an den Spind gelehnt in der Umkleidekabine und versuchte seine Augen offen zu halten.  
  
„Was habt ihr zwei nur gemacht, dass ihr hier so abhängt. Wieso ihr keinen Ärger bekommen habt als ihr in der letzten Stunde eben beide eingeschlafen seid.", sagte Nen kopfschüttelnd und setzte sich auf die Bank.  
  
„Wir sind eben echte Experten, wenn es um das Schlafen geht. Da muss schon einer ganz genau hinsehen, damit das auffällt."Lucas ließ sich ebenfalls schwer neben Lenny zu Boden sinken.  
  
„Ich denke Lucas' Vater sei so lässig drauf."  
  
„Pha, denkste!", schnaufte der dunkelhaarige Junge auf. „Den habe ich gestern mal richtig kennen gelernt."Das Computergenie sah seinen Freund argwöhnisch an. Wird er unvorsichtig und erzählt etwas, was außer ihm selbst keiner wissen darf? „Ist zwar so schon ein dufte Kerl, aber bei einer durchzechten Nacht versteht der keinen Spaß und schickt einen so müde man ist dennoch in die Schule. Der hier lässt sich auch noch bestechen. Wenn Lucas nicht aus Angst nicht heute Nachmittag zum planschen gehen zu dürfen aufgestanden wäre, wäre uns der ganze Kram hier erspart geblieben."  
  
„Hätte das dein eigener nicht auch gemacht?"Nen sah die beiden vor ihm liegenden Teenager an. „Wieso durfte ich eigentlich an euer Pyjamaparty nicht teilnehmen?"  
  
Lucas machte eine abweisende Handbewegung. „Das war rein spontan. Normalerweise wäre es gar nicht dazu gekommen."  
  
„Jepp, ganz doofer Zufall.", stimmte Lenny zu. „Sag mal holt dein Vater uns nachher nicht ab?"  
  
Das Computergenie sah müde zur Seite. „Wolltest du nicht vorher erst nach Hause?"  
  
„Ja, stimmt, aber ich dachte so vielleicht dem Laufen zu entgehen."  
  
„Wie kann man nur so faul sein?", lachte Nen und begann sich für den Sportunterricht umzuziehen. „Du hast doch noch Training, Lenny!"  
  
„Oh, verdammt. Das habe ich ganz vergessen. Ach, ich schwänze den Kram einfach."  
  
„Bist du verrückt?", fragte Lucas ungläubig.  
  
„Das fragst du noch?", lachte Nen.  
  
„Stimmt, ist eine doofe Frage gewesen."  
  
„Warum versucht ihr nicht etwas euch zusammen zu reißen. Nach Sport seid ihr garantiert wach."  
  
Lenny stöhnte auf. „Von wegen, wir müssen heute noch ein Wettschwimmen veranstalten. Naja, eigentlich Lucas, aber wenn es geht, mache ich auch mit."  
  
Lucas zog sich seine Jacke über den Kopf und nuschelte etwas von ausgeschlafen sein.  
  
Der asiatische Teenager nickte nur wissend. „Ah ja und da könnt ihr an unserem Leistungstraining natürlich nicht teilnehmen."  
  
Heftiges Kopfschütteln von beiden Nachteulen unterstrich die Feststellung Nens.  
  
„Wollt ihr drei noch länger hier sitzen oder kommt ihr langsam mal. Ich habe keine Lust wegen euch Extrarunden laufen zu müssen, nur weil ihr nicht hochkommt.", fuhr sie ein anderer Junge an, mit dem sich Lenny oft in den Haaren hatte. Die beiden konnten sich auf den Tod nicht leiden.  
  
„Ach, komm hau ab.", meinte Lenny verärgert. Er fuchtelte mit seiner Hand in Richtung des anderen damit dieser wegging.  
  
Der Typ mit den schwarzen aufgegelten Haaren stellte sich bedrohlich vor den anderen Teenager am Boden auf und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. Lucas zog sich die Jacke vom Kopf. Der Name des anderen war Matthew, alle seine Freunde nannten ihn jedoch nur Matt. Das Computergenie erinnerte er manchmal in seinen Auftreten an seinen Freund Biff Pickering. Nur je länger er Matt kannte um so mehr merkte er wie die Ähnlichkeit sich nur auf das Äußere bezog. Wobei Biff manchmal auch grob und tyrannisch sein konnte.  
  
„Hör mal zu du kleiner Besserwisser. Ist ja schön, dass du immer markieren musst wie toll du bist und wie wenig dich andere Meinungen kümmern, aber du bist hier nicht alleine und es könnte dir nicht schaden auch mal ein wenig auf andere zu achten. Rauf mit dir und zieh dich gefälligst um, denn in fünf Minuten ziehe ich dich nach draußen und es ist mir vollkommen egal, ob du dann umgezogen bist oder nicht."  
  
„Hey, aber mal langsam.", ging Lucas dazwischen. „Wir machen ja schon hin. Da musst du nicht in so einem Ton mit uns umspringen."  
  
Matt stieg über Lenny drüber und stellte sich nah vor Lucas. Er war über einen Kopf größer als das Computergenie. „Doch das muss ich, denn ihr Flaschen scheint was anderes gar nicht zu verstehen."  
  
Lenny rappelte sich auf. „Hast du ein Glück, dass ich so müde bin ansonsten könnte ich mich zu Taten hinreißen lassen, die sonst nur Chris drauf hat." Für diesen Spruch erntete der Teenager einen giftigen Blick von Matt.  
  
„Fünf Minuten.", presste dieser mit zusammen gebissenen Zähnen hervor. Mit schnellen Schritten entfernte sich der Klassenrabauke von den drei Freunden.  
  
„Das hätte noch gefehlt, eine Schlägerei mit dem.", seufzte Nen. „Den seine Schergen haben sich bestimmt nicht weit von uns aufgehalten und würden da liebend gerne mitmachen."  
  
„Schlimmer als Chris können die mich gar nicht zurichten!"Mit trägen Bewegungen holte Lenny seine Sportsachen aus der Tasche und begann sich langsam umzuziehen. Lucas selbst hatte bereits eine Trainingshose an und das schwarz, weiß karierte Hemd ausgezogen.  
  
„Hat der sich mit ihm angelegt?"Er nickte in die Richtung in der Matt verschwunden war.  
  
Nen lachte verächtlich auf. „Und wie. Die haben sich gegenseitig grün und blau geschlagen. Ich glaube er hatte nur Glück so glimpflich davon zu kommen, weil Matts Jungs nicht dabei waren. Außerdem war es außerhalb der Schulzeit. Der ist an einem Morgen plötzlich mit blauem Auge und Gips angekommen, erst als Matt ebenso zugerichtet kam, wussten alle Bescheid. Sagt mal, was ist eigentlich mit Chris. Hat einer von euch beiden was gehört?"  
  
Damit traf der asiatische Teenager genau ins Schwarze. Lucas hatte vollkommen vergessen den Captain nach Chris zu fragen. Er und Lenny sahen sich kurz fragend an. „Nein gar nichts.", antwortete Lenny nach einer Weile.  
  
„Ich nämlich auch nicht. Habe gestern den ganzen Nachmittag dann noch versucht ihn irgendwie zu erreichen. Auch im Internex ist er nicht gewesen. Ich hoffe es geht ihm gut, wenn er schon nicht über den Computer zu erreichen ist."  
  
Von der eben noch dagewesenen Müdigkeit war bei Lucas nichts mehr zu spüren. Tief in Gedanken versunken ließ er die beiden anderen allein und begab sich in die Halle wo er einer der Letzten war auf die man noch wartete.  
  
Nachdem sich alle in der Halle versammelt hatte, kam endlich ihr Sportlehrer. Dies würde die erste Stunde werden in der sie wirklich die ganzen zwei Stunden volle Körperleistung erbringen mussten.  
  
Der Lehrer holte einen Korb mit Bällen und schob diesen vor die wartende Klasse. „Wie mittlerweile durchgedrungen sein sollte habe ich ein kleines Konditionstraining für heute geplant. Als erstes machen wir zur Aufwärmung ein paar kleine Spiele mit zwei Gruppen. Wir fangen mit Brennball an." Lucas stöhnte innerlich auf. Das hatten sie schon einmal gespielt. Er hasste es. Eine Gruppe verteilte sich in einem festgelegten Bereich in der Mitte der Halle mit einem Spieler der vor sich einen Reifen am Boden hatte. Die andere Gruppe versuchte so viele von sich ohne verbrannt zu werden in das Ziel zu bekommen in dem sie den Ball so weit wie möglich von der anderen Gruppe warfen. Anschließend versuchte der Werfer am Rand des Spielfeldes von einem sicheren Posten bis zum nächsten zu bekommen ohne dass die andere Gruppe den Ball zu ihrem ersten Spieler mit dem Reifen zurückbringen kann. Sollte es dem Spieler gelingen vor der Rückkehr des Balles zu dem Reifen in einem Stück das Spielfeld zu umrunden erhielt die Gruppe drei oder fünf Punkte. Jeder Spieler mit Zwischenstopp, die aus vier Matten an beiden Seiten und am hinteren Ecken bestanden, das Ziel erreichte, erhielt einen Punkt. Wer verbrannte, musste von vorn beginnen. Am Ende gewann die Mannschaft, die nach jeweils fünfzehn Minuten Spielzeit die meisten Punkte hatte.  
  
Das Team von Lucas und Lenny war als erstes dran mit Laufen. Gleich an zweiter Stelle war Lucas dran. Der hatte keine Lust und warf den Ball hinter sich. Die gegnerischen Spieler waren so überrascht, dass er gemütlich das Feld umlaufen konnte und schon lange im Ziel war als sie den Ball hatten. Seinen Trick versuchten dann auch andere, nur wenige kamen so leicht wie er durch, da ihr Gegner bereits damit rechneten. Lenny warf den Ball so blöd, dass dieser sich in einem Netz an der Decke verhing und nicht mehr herunterkam. Auch eine Möglichkeit sicher ins Ziel zu gelangen.  
  
Nun mussten sie in der Mitte stehen und den Ball schnellstmöglich zu dem ersten Spieler bekommen. Leider war das Matt. Derjenige, der sich die Mannschaft ausgesucht hatte, achtete bei seiner Wahl nicht auf die verfeindeten Fronten. Es wunderte niemanden, dass wenn der Ball von Lenny kam immer auf Matts Kopf gezielt war. Das fiel jedoch ihrem Lehrer auf und er tauschte die Plätze von Lucas und Lenny. Nun musste sich das Computergenie wieder anstrengen, denn direkt hinter Matt spielte er beim Zuspiel eine größere Rolle als Lenny hinten im Feld. Er trauerte seinem alten Platz hinterher und stand eigentlich die ganze Zeit träumend in der Halle. Einmal kam der Ball direkt in die Hände des dunkelhaarigen Teenagers geflogen. „Lucas!", rief er durch die Halle und warf dem Gerufenen den Ball zu. Vor lauter Müdigkeit hob das Computergenie seine Hände zu spät nach oben und der Ball flog über seinen Kopf hinweg und kullerte die offene Tür aus der Halle heraus. Das brachte der gegnerischen Mannschaft eine Menge Punkte ein und diese siegte dann auch durch die Patzer der beiden Freunde haushoch.  
  
Als nächstes gab es ein Laufspiel. Nun waren es vier Gruppen. Jeweils einer der Gruppe lief zum anderen Ende der Halle, musste mit der flachen Hand auf die markierte Linie aufschlagen und so schnell wie möglich zurück laufen. Der Lehrer pfiff zum Start und die ersten vier liefen los. Lucas stand schon wieder soweit vorne in der Reihe und war als zweiter dran. Er rutschte am Ende der Bahn aus und schlitterte über die Linie hinaus direkt in eine der großen Matten hinein. Bis er sich daraus wieder befreien konnte, was ihm gar nicht gefiel, denn die Matten waren schön weich und besonders einladend zum schlafen, hinkte seine Gruppe zwei Personen hinter den anderen her.  
  
Damit noch nicht genug. Sie machte das selbe Spiel nochmals und in der nächsten Runde mussten sie auch noch kleine Ringe mitschleppen. Als wäre das Laufen nicht schon genug! Jetzt musste man auch noch diesen Ring wie beim Staffellauf mit sich rumschleppen. Lenny ließ diesen gleich fallen, als er ihn übergeben bekam. Lucas' Schuhe hatte an ihrer Rutschigkeit in Verbindung des Hallenbodens nicht verloren und er knallte ein zweites Mal in die Matten. Seine Teamkollegen fanden das nicht mehr so toll, denn die wollten unbedingt gewinnen.  
  
Ihr netter Sportlehrer setzte noch eins drauf. Jetzt musste der erste Läufer den Ring noch auf die andere Seite der Halle bringen, ihn dort ablegen und ohne zurück laufen. Sein Nachfolger würde ihn dann holen und der Dritte brachte ihn wieder hin. Der Lauf lief ohne Unfälle ab, aber sie verloren auch dieses Mal, denn aus Vorsicht spazierte Lucas über das Feld. Die bösen Rufe seines Teams kümmerte ihn wenig, schließlich verlor er so weniger Zeit als wenn er ein Drittes Mal in den Matten geknallt wäre. Nichts, dass ihm das missfallen hätte, aber der Verdacht der Absicht drängte sich da dann doch auf.  
  
„Gut, bevor wir jetzt raus gehen und ein wenig laufen, würde ich vorschlagen, da wir noch so viel Zeit haben, dass wir eine Runde Völkerball spielen können.", schlug ihr Sportlehrer vor.  
  
Lucas und Lenny stöhnten lautstark auf. Sie hatten sich gerade so gemütlich auf die Bank gesetzt gehabt.  
  
Damit sie nicht allzuviel Zeit vergeudeten wurden die selben Teams wie zuvor schon genommen und Lenny musste leider mit seinem Erzfeind in einem Team spielen. Alle Bettel- und Tauschversuche in die andere Mannschaft zu kommen wirkten nicht. Letztendlich schleifte Matt den dunkelhaarigen Teenager am Kragen auf das Spielfeld. Für das junge Computergenie endete sein aktiver Einsatz im Team auch recht schnell, denn er bekam den Ball von einem der bereits rausgeworfenen gegnerischen Spieler an den Kopf. Das war genug. Er ging vom Spielfeld und setzte sich protestierend auf die Bank. Da er draußen war, spielte es sowieso keine Rolle mehr. Hoffentlich war die Stunde nur bald herum und er würde nicht so lange noch laufen müssen. Selbst Bridgers morgendliche Joggingrunde war nichts im Vergleich zu dieser Sportstunde heute.  
  
********  
  
„Wie war die Schule?", fragte Bridger mit einem Blick in den Rückspiegel wo sich die Jungen auf der Rückbank nieder liesen.  
  
„Ich bin total alle!", stöhnte Lenny.  
  
Das Computergenie strich sich eine Haarsträhne aus den Augen. „Selbst Schuld. Es ging um Kondition und nicht um Schnelligkeit."Er sah den fragenden Blick Bridgers im Spiegel. „Er hat mit seinem Erzfeind in der Klasse ein Wettrennen veranstalten müssen."Dann drehte er seinen Kopf wieder zu seinem Freund neben sich. „Warum bist du mir eigentlich hinterher?"  
  
„Weil ich keine Lust zum Laufen habe. Sport hat mich geschafft.", stöhnte Lenny.  
  
Nathan startete den Wagen und Lucas rief auf. „Halt, nicht wegfahren." Erschrocken ließ der Captain den Motor wieder aus. „Hast du was vergessen?"  
  
Auch Lenny sah den blonden Teenager an. „Nein, ich nicht, sondern Lenny." Er blickte seinen Freund vorwurfsvoll an. „Du hast noch Training!"  
  
Er klatschte sich die Hand vor die Stirn. „Nein, ich habe das so schön vergessen gehabt. Keine Chance hier trotzdem mitfahren zu dürfen?"  
  
„Wenn du mit deinem Unterricht noch nicht fertig bist, kann ich dich nicht mitnehmen."Nathan hatte sich auf seinem Platz herumgedreht und blickte die zwei an.  
  
Schwer seufzend rappelte sich Lenny auf und ging. „Wann soll ich nachher vorbei kommen?"  
  
„Wir holen dich dann schon ab.", sagte Bridger. „Viel Spaß bis dahin!"  
  
Der Teenager verdrehte angewidert die Augen. „Von wegen. Den werde ich auf gar keinen Fall haben!"  
  
Nun konnte der Captain den Wagen starten und vom Schulgelände herunterfahren. „Das heißt also, ihr zwei werde wohl eher euch einen ruhigen Platz im Whirlpool suchen und ausspannen. Wenn hier schon Verpflichtungen vergessen werden."Damit war Lenny's Versuch sich um das Training zu drücken gemeint.  
  
„Auf gar keinen Fall, wir zwei werden auf alle Fälle unser Wettschwimmen haben. Ohne Delphin werde ich zwar nicht ganz so schnell sein wie sonst, aber für sie reicht es immer!"  
  
„Da ist sich einer seiner Sache aber besonders sicher.", grinste der ältere Mann.  
  
„Und ob. Außerdem möchte ich wissen was jetzt mit Chris ist.", verlangte Lucas.  
  
„Du scheinst in der Schule wieder etwas aufgewacht zu sein.", lächelte Bridger. „Keine Sorge, ich habe nur gute Nachrichten für dich."  
  
„Ja und was sind das für welche?"  
  
„Wir warten bis Kristin nach Hause kommt, dann können wir sprechen. Wir haben da noch ein kleines Problem."  
  
„Na toll."Lucas ließ sich gegen die Lehne des Sitzes sinken. Er war die ganze Zeit stocksteif da gesessen.  
  
„Vor sechs werden wir wohl nicht losfahren können.", fuhr Bridger fort.  
  
„So spät erst?", fragte Lucas erstaunt. „Der Doc arbeitet doch höchstens bis drei."  
  
Bridger zog die Augenbrauen ernst zusammen. „Genau, aber was wir zu besprechen haben, wird ein wenig dauern."  
  
„Was haben wir schon groß zu besprechen? Ich will nur wissen, ob es Chris gut geht, diese doofe Sekte bald eingebuchtet und ich zurück auf die seaQuest zu meinen Freunden und Darwin kann."  
  
„Ganz ruhig, wir klären das alles schon."  
  
Wenig später fuhren sie in die Einfahrt ihres Heimes und Bridger schloss die Haustür auf und Lucas wurde sofort von einem aufgeregten Miauen begrüßt. Minki rieb sich mit zusammengekniffenen Augen am Bein des Computergenies. „Was riecht hier so?", fragte er nach einem ausführlichen Begrüßungsschmusen mit seiner kleinen Freundin.  
  
„Ich habe gekocht."  
  
„Nein?"Der blonde Teenager war total erstaunt. „Sie können kochen?"  
  
„Natürlich. Was hast du denn für eine Meinung von mir? Das ist etwas ganz normales. Außerdem traue ich dir doch zu mich zu vergiften und ich hatte wirklich keine Lust zu warten bis du aus der Schule kommst."  
  
„Wie nett."Lucas erhob sich aus der Hocke und ging neugierig in die Küche. Mehrere Töpfe standen auf dem Herd und er steckte kritisch in jeden einzelnen seine Nase hinein.  
  
„Was meinst du?"Nathan stand hinter dem Computergenie und achtete auf jede Veränderung dessen Gesichtes.  
  
Lucas drehte sich zu ihm herum und sah ihn mit seinen blauen Augen an. „Ich will was essen. Sieht gut aus."  
  
********  
  
Dr. Westphalen verzog leicht das Gesicht. Auch sie war von der angekündigten Familienkonferenz nicht so ganz begeistert wie Lucas gewesen. „Mir wäre es viel lieber erst richtig ausspannen zu können. Du hast meine ganze Vorfreude nun mit einem Mal ordentlich versaut, ich hoffe dir ist klar, dass du eventuell heute Nacht hier auf der Couch schlafen wirst!", neckte sie Bridger, damit er endlich anfing ihnen zu sagen, was er wollte.  
  
Lucas setzte sich in seine Stammecke und hatte wie immer ein kleines weißes Kätzchen bei sich.  
  
„Dann muss ich meine Worte gut wählen, wenn ich nicht hier schlafen möchte."Nathan setzte sich auf den Sessel, der der Couchecke gegenüber stand. „Es geht wie ihr vermutet darum, was ich gestern noch alles mit meinem Kontaktmann besprochen habe und was dieser ominöse Anruf zu bedeuten hatte."  
  
„Und endlich aufhören alles so in die Länge zu ziehen. Was ist nun? Hat mein Hinweis auf den Namen der Sekte wirklich so viel gebracht wie sie hofften und was zum Teufel ist mit Chris?"Die Spannung riss an Lucas' Nerven. Langsam hatte er keine Lust mehr auf die Geheimniskrämerei.  
  
„Lucas!", ermahnte Kristin ihn.  
  
„Was denn? Er macht hier einen riesen Austand und am Ende ist es wohl gar nichts. Da wir noch nicht dabei sind unsere Koffer zu packen werden es nicht die Neuigkeiten sein, die wir hören wollen."  
  
Was war nur auf einmal mit Lucas los? Nathan war ziemlich verwirrt. Die Launenhaftigkeit des Teenagers erschreckte ihn. In der letzten Nacht war dieser noch ziemlich locker gewesen und nun ging er sie alle so an.  
  
„Dann mache ich es so kurz wie möglich und du kühlst dich schnell in dem Bad nachher ab.", ergriff der seaQuest Captain wieder das Wort. „Ob uns der Name der Organisation wirklich so viel geholfen hat, wie ich hoffte, kann ich leider noch nicht sagen. Der UEO und auch anderen Regierungsorganisationen sind gewisse Sekten und Zusammenschlüsse wohl bekannt. Man weiß daher bei einigen in welchen Gegenden sich ihre Mitglieder aufhalten und kann so die eigenen Leute aus ihren Einflußgebieten herausholen. Derzeitig wird geprüft wo die Drahtzieher der Heaven of Sea ihren Sitz haben."  
  
„Wenn die perfekt organisiert sind, finden sie die nie.", sagte Lucas mit einem verächtlichen Unterton in der Stimme.  
  
„Das mag sein, aber so können wir wenigstens Informationen über die Leute sammeln, die uns etwas wollen. Und sie scheinen noch nicht einmal zu wissen, wo wir sind. Ein Spezialteam hat das Haus und die Umgebung deines Freundes genau beobachtet und nichts feststellen können. Aber, das reicht natürlich nicht um sich sicher zu sein. Doch die UEO erhielt in der Nacht eine Meldung von unseren Feinden. Darin teilen sie uns ihren Unmut über deinen Spionageangriff mit.", Bridger lächelte.  
  
„Ein Spionageangriff ist es wirklich gewesen.", stimmte Kristin ihm zu.  
  
„Ja, sie haben eine Warnung mitgeschickt. Bei einem erneuten Angriff können wir mit Konsequenzen rechnen und sie werden es auf gar keinen Fall zu lassen, dass Ungläubige sich in ihre Sachen einmischten."  
  
„Ungläubige? Die haben einen eindeutigen Dachschaden!"Minki kletterte über Lucas' Knie zu der Ärztin und ließ sich von ihr den Bauch kraulen. „Also besteht für Chris keine Gefahr mehr und diese Schutzhaft ist praktisch unnötig."  
  
„Genau. Soweit ich aber gehört haben, wird ihnen dennoch empfohlen über die Ferien zu verreisen, genauso wie uns. Denn laut der Nachricht wissen sie über einige Aufenthaltsorte von unseren Leuten Bescheid und haben uns das auch wissen lassen. Am Vormittag erhielt ich einen erneuten Anruf, dass Chief Crocker nur knapp einer Bombenexplosion entkommen ist."  
  
Dr. Westphalen sah ihn mit schreckgeweiteten Augen an. In Lucas keimte der alte Schmerz wieder auf.  
  
„Keine Sorge, ihm ist nichts passiert.", beruhigte Nathan die beiden.  
  
„Aber wenn, wäre es meine Schuld gewesen.", sagte der Teenager leise. Kristin rutschte näher zu Lucas und nahm ihn in den Arm. „Noch ist alles gut gegangen."  
  
„Genau, alles ist gut gegangen und du hast wahrscheinlich sogar sehr bei der Aufklärung geholfen."Versuchte auch Bridger zu verhindern, dass sein Computerexperte wieder in ein tiefes Loch fiel. „Die Hauptsache ist, Chris und seine Familie dürfen wieder nach Hause und wir müssen nichts weiter befürchten. Wir drei werden während der Schulferien ebenfalls einen kleinen Urlaub machen und die UEO wird in der Zwischenzeit versuchen diese Heaven of Sea dingfest zu machen."  
  
„Chris", sagte Lucas leise. „weiß er jetzt ebenfalls Bescheid."  
  
„Das ist anzunehmen. Aber ich kann dir nichts genaues sagen."  
  
Kristin drückte den Teenager tröstend an sich. „Die UEO sucht nun nach Informationen über diese Leute in ihren Archiven und dein Freund ist auch nicht in Gefahr. Das sind doch wirklich gute Neuigkeiten."  
  
„Dass Minki versucht das Kissen dort zu essen weniger.", meinte Lucas mit neckischem Blick. Das kleine Kätzchen hatte sich in einem orangefarbenen Zierkissen mit Blumenmuster verbissen, welches Kristin vor wenigen Tagen erst gekauft hatte. Sie wollte dies nach der ganzen Sachen hier ihrer Tochter schenken. Sie stöhnte verärgert auf. „Das kann doch nicht wahr sein."  
  
„Ich wollte mit euch eigentlich noch darüber reden, wo wir hinfahren wollen.", sagte Bridger über die Bemühungen Kristins lachend Minki von ihrem guten Kissen weg zu bekommen. Lucas erbarmte sich und nahm das Kätzchen auf seinen Arm.  
  
„Wir brauchen einen Babysitter für dieses Monster!"Dr. Westphalen hielt den Schaden in Händen. Der Stoff war zerrissen und Teile der Füllung hingen aus verschiedenen Löchern heraus.  
  
„Oder neue Mathebücher. Vielleicht hat Lenny Lust das seinige ihr zum Fressen zu geben."Das Computergenie hielt das Kätzchen hoch, so dass sie beide sich in die blauen Augen des jeweils anderen sehen konnten. Minki miaute.  
  
Die Bordärztin pfiff nur verächtlich aus und brachte das andere noch heile Kisse in Sicherheit. Der Captain rutschte vom Sessel auf die Couch neben den Teenager. „Das bringt mich doch zurück zu einem Gedanken den ich letzte Nacht hatte."  
  
Lucas nahm Minki wieder herunter und ließ sie auf den Boden. Fragend sah er den älteren Mann an.  
  
„Ich habe mich gefragt, ob du etwas mit der letzten Magenverstimmung Darwins zu tun haben könntest."  
  
„Wieso sollte ich?"  
  
„Bei dem was ich hier ständig mit Minki zu sehen bekomme, mache ich mir da so meine Gedanken. Tiere haben ganz andere Bedürfnisse als Menschen und ihre Physiologie ist anders als die der Menschen. Darum hat sich deine Katze gestern wohl auch übergeben. Du und Lenny, ihr habt dem armen kleinen Wesen nichts gutes getan mit euer Fütterung von euren eigenen Tellern. Ich vermutet genauso wird es auch mit Darwin gewesen sein."  
  
„Sie haben eine zu rege Fantasie, Captain."Lucas sah den älteren Mann unschuldig an.  
  
„Da bin ich mir nicht so sicher."  
  
„Aber ich und jetzt gehen wir schwimmen. Urlaubsplanung kann warten."Ehe sich Bridger versah, war Lucas auf und davon. Das Gespräch war nicht so gelaufen wie Bridger es sich gewünscht hatte. Sein Verdacht schien wohl richtig gewesen zu sein. Entweder er würde versuchen Darwin einzuschärfen nichts zu essen was Lucas ihm gab, oder er musste den Teenager dazu bringen, dem Delphin nur artgerechte Nahrung zu geben. Beide Möglichkeiten schienen ein Ding der Unmöglichkeit zu sein. 


	15. Im Erlebnisbad

Anm: HIER IST ES!!!! Also nun wollen wir mal meine Reviewsucht ein wenig befriedigen und alle was dazu schreiben. Ist doch lang genug!!!  
  
Bevor ich es erneut vergesse: Samusa, dir gebührt mein großer Dank, denn durch dich haben wir den Sportunterricht so besonders schön ausbauen können. Mein eigener Sportunterricht besteht derzeitig in Bowling und ich glaube nicht, dass das bei dieser Highschool hier auf dem Plan steht. Außerdem hast du mich bei der einen oder anderen Sache unterstützt. DANKE!!!  
  
********  
  
Die beiden Teenager und Bridger, alle mit Handtüchern bewaffnet traten aus den Umkleidekabinen in die große Halle. Da es sich um ein tropisches Bad handelte schlug ihnen als erstes die hohe Luftfeuchtigkeit und Hitze entgegen. Wie erwartet war es echt voll und Menschen jeden Alters tummelten sich am und im Wasser. Zwischen den verschiedenen Becken befanden sich Palmen und Farne in speziellen Beeten. Der Besucher sollte sich wie in einem richtigen Dschungel fühlen.  
  
„Ist ja geil.", staunte Lenny. „Wir müssen gleich die Mordsrutsche ausprobieren!"Er zog bereits ungeduldig an Lucas' Arm.  
  
Als Bridger den fragenden Blick des Computergenies auf sich bemerkte lächelte er und nahm ihm sein Handtuch ab. „Geht nur ihr zwei. Ich warte hier auf Kristin und werde dann wohl dort drüben in dem Becken mit dem Wasserfall sein."Darauf hatte Lenny gewartet. Er warf dem Captain sein eigenes Handtuch zu und wäre beinahe ausgerutscht und in das Kinderbecken gefallen, doch Lucas war glücklicherweise hinter ihm und hielt ihn noch rechtzeitig. Kopfschüttelnd beobachtete der seaQuest Captain die beiden Teenager die wie Kleinkinder freudig zum Zugang der Rutsche liefen.  
  
„Was ist denn so lustig?"Dr. Westphalen war neben ihn getreten. Sie trug einen schwarzen figurbetonenden Badeanzug und bekam erst einmal ein lobendes Pfeifen von Bridger. „Oh, vielen Dank.", lächelte sie. „Wo sind denn unsere Kinder?"  
  
„Die wollen sich eine kilometerlange Rutsche von innen ansehen."  
  
„Da werden sie aber nicht schlecht stehen."Ein großer Teil des Daches war aus Glas und der Turm mit dem Treppenhaus zur großen Rutsche konnte von fast jeder Stelle im Bad gesehen werden zumal er bis auf die Stützpfeiler ebenfalls aus Glas war. Die Schlange ging bis weit in das Bad hinein.  
  
Nathan legte seinen Arm um ihre Hüften. „Genug Zeit für uns einen schönen Platz zu suchen. Hier vorn sind alle Liegen belegt, aber ich würde ganz gerne eine in einem etwas abgelegeneren Teil haben wo wir ungestört sind."  
  
Mit hochgezogener Augenbraue musterte die Ärztin den Mann neben sich. „Was hast du denn vor?"  
  
Er beugte sich nah an sie heran und hauchte ihr ins Ohr. „Das wirst du sehen."  
  
„Ich mag keine Überraschungen, wenn sie einfach so sind.", sagte sie, ließ sich jedoch von ihm mitziehen.  
  
********  
  
Ungeduldig tippelte Lenny von einem Fuß auf den anderen. „Die sollten die Schaltzeiten für diese doofe Ampel da oben verkürzen. Hier steht man ja mindestens eine halbe Stunde an, bis man ran kommt und das Wettschwimmen geht flöten."  
  
„Du schwimmst mit uns mit?", fragte das Computergenie mit gerunzelter Stirn.  
  
„Vielleicht. Kommt drauf an, wieviel Kraft ich noch erübrigen kann. Vielleicht stell ich mich auch nur an den Rand und feuer euch an."  
  
Lucas sah zu der Glaswand hinaus und betrachtete die Stadt und das Treiben in dem Bad. „Ich kann meine Eltern nirgends sehen."  
  
Lenny drehte sich zu ihm. „Ach, die werden sich schon irgendwo rum treiben."  
  
„Er hat gesagt er sei bei dem Wasserfall. Ich sehe ihn aber nirgends."  
  
„Wieso willst du ihn sehen?"  
  
„Weil ich mich noch für die Erpressung rächen muss und das Wettschwimmen allein ist da nicht genug."  
  
„Geh lieber weiter, sonst drängelt sich hier noch jemand vor."Die beiden Teenager entschieden sich gemeinsam zu rutschen, auch wenn es laut den Schildern am Startbereich der Rutsche nicht erlaubt war.  
  
********  
  
Mit gleichmäßig ruhigen Bewegungen schwamm Nathan an der künstlichen Felsenwand entlang. Hinter ihm rauschte an einer Seite der Wasserfall. Vor ihm tollten mehrere Kinder im Becken und er begann sich langsam zu fragen was die beiden Jungs wohl trieben, mit denen er hierher gekommen war. So lange konnten sie doch nun wirklich nicht anstehen. Mit einem Mal umschlang etwas seine Brust und zog ihn ruckartig unter Wasser. Prustend und Wasser ausspuckend kam er wieder nach oben, sobald er unter Wasser gewesen war hatte sein Attentäter wieder von ihm abgelassen.  
  
„Ich bin ein lieber Hai.", sagte Lucas über das ganze Gesicht grinsend als der Captain wieder klar sehen konnte.  
  
„Von wegen."Nathan schnappte sich den Teenager, der noch flüchten wollte und zog ihn zum Wasserfall. Mit sanfter Gewaltanwendung hielt Bridger den Kopf des blonden Computergenies unter den Schwall des Falles.  
  
Lenny kam zu ihnen. „Soll ich helfen?"  
  
Liebend gerne hätte Lucas die Hilfe seines Freundes erbeten, doch das war ihm im Moment nicht möglich. Er ring noch immer mit dem Griff des Captains. „Jetzt bist du ein lieber Hai.", lachte Bridger.  
  
Der blonde Teenager achtete gar nicht mehr auf ihn. „Hier kann man durch!", sagte er aufgeregt und verschwand durch den Wasserfall.  
  
„Hat man ja gar nicht gesehen.", meinte Lenny sarkastisch. Er hatte recht, den hinter dem Wasserfall befindlichen Tunnel bemerkte wirklich jeder. Außerdem war die Masse, was an Wasser den Fall herunterfiel aus Sicherheitsgründen gering und der dünne Vorhang bot einen einwandfreien Durchblick auf die andere Seite.  
  
Bridger winkte Lenny. „Los komm, wir wollen ihn doch nicht allein auf Entdeckungsreise gehen lassen."Gemeinsam gingen sie in den Tunnel.  
  
Darauf hatte Lucas gewartet. Der Tunnel machte direkt hinter dem Wasserfall einen Knick nach rechts und da hatte er sich versteckt und wartete auf die beiden. In dem Gang waren rechts und links in ungleichmäßigen Abständen große und kleine Inseln aus Felsenimitaten. Das Computergenie hatte sich auf eines gehockt und sprang direkt vor den Captain mit einem Schrei ins Wasser. Lenny und Bridger erschracken heftig. Lachend hakte sich Lucas bei den beiden ein. „Da vorn ist wohl ein Aquarium. Seht ihr die grüne Glasscheibe?"  
  
„Wenn du weiter so machst, dann werde ich dir bei unserem Wettschwimmen keine einzige Chance lasse.", drohte Bridger ihm.  
  
„Ja, von mir aus."Lucas hörte schon gar nicht mehr hin, er zog die beiden den Tunnel entlang zu der großen Glasscheibe hinter der Fische schwammen, die sie erst vor einiger Zeit einmal an einem anderen Ort gesehen hatte. „Wo ist der Doc? Die wären doch glatt was für sie."  
  
„Hier ist es deine Mutter.", flüsterte Nathan ihm ins Ohr. In dem Tunnel waren wahrlich nicht viele Personen und es schwammen immer wieder welche hindurch, doch der Großteil der Besucher schien mehr auf Spaß aus zu sein und weniger die Piranhas in dem Grottentunnel besichtigen zu wollen.  
  
„Ja, schon gut, wo ist sie?"  
  
„Sie haben ihre Frau doch wohl nicht etwa im Kinderbecken abgesetzt und sind jetzt auf Brautschau.", sagte Lenny mit einem hinterhältigen Grinsen auf dem Gesicht.  
  
„Ihr zwei habt nur Unsinn im Kopf."  
  
„Genau, wir gehen nochmal die Rutsche benutzen und dieses Mal gibt es eine Dreiermannschaft."Das Computergenie zog schon wieder an Bridgers Arm diesen am anderen Ende des Tunnels hinaus. Lenny folgte dem ganzen beteiligungslos. Eigentlich wollte er die kleinen Wasserfälle, an denen man hinunter rutschen konnte ausprobieren. Eine ganze Bahn wie ein Wildwasserstrom. Die Leute konnten darin gar nicht schwimmen, sondern wurde nur von einer Seite auf die andere gespült. Ihm war jedoch so als würde dieser Vorschlag gegen eine Betonmauer prallen, wenn er ihn machte.  
  
Sie stiegen aus dem Becken mit der Grotte und liefen zu dem Aufgang zur Rutsche. „Sieh bitte nicht hin, Lucas, aber du wirst nicht glauben wer dort hinten bei den Whirlpools steht.", warnte Lenny. Er eilte an die Seite seines Freundes, der sich schon genauso wie Bridger in die Richtung umsahen. Und der dunkelhaarige Teenager hatte recht gehabt. Seinen Mathelehrer Mr. Mour in einem Erlebnisbad anzutreffen war nun wirklich nicht zu erwarten gewesen.  
  
„Soll ich mal hingehen und mich mit ihm über deine Leistungen unterhalten?", witzelte Nathan mit einem bösen Grinsen im Gesicht.  
  
Lucas fröhliche Miene verschwand augenblicklich. „Nein!", brummte er und zog den Captain sofort zum Ende der Schlange.  
  
Der UEO-Captain seufzte. „Ihr wollt doch wohl jetzt nicht wirklich hier ewig lange stehen und warten. Ist es nicht besser wenn ich schnell zu Kristin gehe und ihr sage wo wir sind. Sie wird sich Sorgen machen, wenn sie uns nicht finden kann. So schnell kommen wir ja nicht dran."  
  
„Nichts da. Sie wollen nur abhauen oder zu Mour."Der Griff des blonden Teenagers verstärkte sich.  
  
Mit nüchternen Blick sah Nathan an seinem Arm hinab. Der Griff der schlanken Finger würde sich erst nach der Rutschfahrt lösen. „An Flucht kann ich also nicht denken."  
  
„Mensch ich glaube es nicht. Mour scheint tatsächlich verheiratet zu sein oder zumindest eine Freundin zu haben. Sieh dir die mal an. Ich hielt das alles für einen Witz.", grinste Lenny. Lucas schob Bridger auf die andere Seite, ließ ihn jedoch nicht los. „Tatsächlich. Passt aber zu ihm. Die sind beide so etwas untersetzt."  
  
„Wirklich nettes Badehäubchen, das sie da trägt."Schadenfroh lachten die beiden Jungen.  
  
„Es ist äußerst unhöflich was ihr beiden da macht.", sagte Nathan mit einem ernsten Ton. „Wir sind hier um etwas Spaß zu haben und nicht um uns über andere Leute lustig zu machen."  
  
Langsam drehte sich Lucas zu dem Captain herum und sah ihn ernst an. „Der Kerl hat sich über mich auch lustig gemacht. Mich vor der ganzen Klasse bloß gestellt. Er hat mir klipp und klar ins Gesicht gesagt, was er von mir hält. Mich als umschrieben als Idioten dargestellt. Was er erwartest du dann von mir, Dad?"Die Bezeichnung Dad sprach er mit einem stark reizbaren Ton.  
  
„Hat er das wirklich getan?", fragte Bridger mit zusammengezogenen Augenbrauen.  
  
„Nicht direkt. Lucas meinte nur nachdem wir den IQ Test raus bekommen haben, ob es wirklich so abwegig sei, dass sich hinter ihm ein Genie verbergen könnte. Da hat der alte Mour gemeint, wie sehr ihn Lucas' Ergebnis überrascht hatte und es wirklich fast unvorstellbar war."  
  
Das Computergenie verzog angewidert das Gesicht. „Diese Pfeife!"  
  
Nathan legte seinen Arm um Lucas. Sie waren bereits im Inneren des Aufganges und konnten nun nicht mehr den Lehrer der beiden Teenager sehen. „Dann gehe ich doch nachher zu ihm und werde mich ein wenig mit ihm unterhalten. Wie sehr er die Psyche meines Sohnes verletzt hat. Wie er nur dazu kommt anzuzweifeln, was er doch alles erreichen könnte, wenn man ihn nur entsprechend fördert."  
  
„Zum Glück kennen wir uns schon eine Weile und ich weiß ganz genau, was da dann viel eher besprochen wird. Auf gar keinen Fall, solange ich es verhindern kann kommen zwei Leute zum Gespräch im Whirlpool zusammen."  
  
„Zweifelst du so an mir?"Keck zog Bridger eine Augenbraue hoch.  
  
„Mit Zweifeln hat das überhaupt nichts zu tun nur ich habe keine Lust nach den Ferien gleich Montag morgen mich mit dem Frust von einem gewissen Mathepauker beschäftigen zu müssen, den dieser zwei Wochen lang mit sich rum getragen hat. Letzten Endes bekommt der von meinem Vater noch etwas ins Ohr gesetzt. Das ist natürlich auch eine Möglichkeit. Nein danke, ich verzichte und du bleibst schön bei mir."Es war wieder einer die Rutsche runter und die drei konnten einige Stufen auf der Treppe nach oben steigen.  
  
„Was hast du in den Ferien so vor?", fragte Lenny, nachdem sie eine ganze Weile schweigend gestanden hatten.  
  
Das Computergenie zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich weiß nicht. Wenn jemand großzügig zu mir ist und etwas Geld zur Verfügung stellt werde ich mir was zum lesen besorgen und mich zwei Wochen lang in meinem Zimmer einschließen."  
  
Liebevoll kniff Nathan den Teenager in den Oberarm. „Hast du nicht was vergessen?"  
  
„Au! Das tat weh!"Er rieb sich die leicht gerötete Stelle. „Wir können gerne zusammen Bücher kaufen gehen."  
  
„Ich kann auch mitkommen.", bot Lenny an.  
  
„Das meine ich doch nicht, ihr Witzbolde. Wir wollten die Ferien über wegfahren."  
  
Lucas verzog das Gesicht. „Oh, stimmt, da hat vorhin jemand so was erzählt."  
  
Der dunkelhaarige Teenager konnte einfach nicht anders und grinste von einer Seite zur anderen. „Da hat einer nicht zugehört, was?"  
  
„Doch, Minki hat nur die ganze Zeit dazwischen geredet."  
  
„Die Katze kann nicht reden, Lucas. Du hast mir nicht zugehört. Lenny hat da ganz recht."  
  
Das Computergenie setzte gerade zum Widerspruch an besann sich dann jedoch eines besseren. Hier inmitten der Schlange wäre es wohl nicht gut über sprechende Delphine zu reden und die Möglichkeit dieses ganz einfach auch bei Katzen ebenfalls zu bewerkstelligen. Vorausgesetzt das Werkzeug stimmt. „Wir können aber nicht ohne Minki wegfahren. Zu ihm gebe ich sie auf gar keinen Fall. Da komme ich zurück und habe kein Kätzchen mehr."Er zeigte dabei auf Lenny.  
  
„Charlie mag keine Katzen."  
  
„Genau darum! Der ärgert sie zuerst schön und anschließend macht her ham und weg ist mein süßes Mietzekätzchen. Auf Entdeckungsreise in Charlies Magen."  
  
„Ganz ruhig. Warum muss ich eigentlich immer den Schlichter spielen?"  
  
Lucas sah Bridger kritisch an. „Wir zwei haben uns in letzter Zeit doch auch öfters gefetzt. Da war jemand anders der Schlichter."  
  
„Kannst du nicht einmal nicht das letzte Wort haben?", fragte Nathan augenzwinkernd.  
  
Über die Antwort musste Lucas nicht lange nachdenken. „Nein."  
  
„Genauso wie bei Mour der da unten im Whirlpool mit deiner Mutter sitzt.", stellte Lenny nach einen schweifenden Blick über das Innere des Schwimmbades fest.  
  
Bridger und Lucas drehten sich gleichzeitig herum. „Tatsächlich.", staunte der Teenager.  
  
„Die beiden kennen sich jedoch nicht.", sagte der UEO Captain.  
  
„Das wird sich bald ändern, wenn den seine Alte sich entscheidet jeden im Pool anzusprechen."Lenny hing ebenfalls Nase platt drückend an der Glaswand des Treppenaufganges mit den Vater Sohn Gespann Bridger.  
  
„Woher willst du wissen, dass es sich dabei nicht um Bekannte handelt?", fragte Bridger ihn.  
  
„Na weil Mour mal erzählt hat wie Kontaktfreudig seine Angetraute ist. Ich hielt das damals noch für einen Witz. Ich meine, welche Frau will schon mit jemanden wie ihm zusammen sein? Dann habe ich ihn aber mit der dort gesehen."  
  
Lucas sah seinen Freund an als hätte er einen Geist gesehen. „Nicht möglich. Der erzählt von privaten Dingen?"  
  
„Wenn er richtig gute Laune hat und unvorbereitet in eine Klasse kommt schon."  
  
„Unvorbereitet? Hör auf mich hier auf den glitschigen Stufen zu schocken, ich rutsche gleich ab!"Das Computergenie glaubte einfach nicht was er da alles hörte.  
  
Lenny lachte. „Wirklich. Ist alles passiert. War Vertretung für unsere Vertretung, die ganz zufälligerweise auf dem Weg zum Unterricht einen Unfall hatte. Da hat er dann nicht so ganz gewusst was er machen sollte, weil wir ja bei einem ganz anderem Thema waren und er die Unterlagen zu Hause liegen hatte. Tja, dann ist er sofort bei seiner Frau gelandet und hat uns alles über ihre komischen Ticks erzählt. Steht auf ungewöhnliche Hüte. Er kommt sich meist fehl am Platz vor, wenn sie mal wieder so ein superschickes Teil hat."  
  
„Dann kann sie sich ja doch mit meiner guten Mutter mal unterhalten. Käme bestimmte gut, so ein Strohhut mit Blümchen.", grinste Lucas den Captain an.  
  
„Und dein Kätzchen setzen wir oben drauf.", antwortete dieser darauf.  
  
Das Grinsen auf dem Gesicht des Computergenies erstarb. „Los nach oben.", befahl dieser und rückte auf.  
  
„Werden sie die ganzen zwei Wochen weg fahren?", griff Lenny das Urlaubsthema wieder auf.  
  
„Es ist geplant, ja."  
  
„Was?"Lucas zog die Stirn in Falten. Ihm gefiel das gar nicht. „Wohin denn und was machen wir mit Minki?"  
  
„Da habe ich mir schon was überlegt, aber du und Kristin wolltet unbedingt sofort hierher kommen, dass ich gar keine Möglichkeit hatte meine Pläne anzusprechen. Ihr werdet auch nichts mehr zu sagen haben. Es schien niemanden zu interessieren."  
  
„Ja und?", drängte der blonde Teenager ihn.  
  
„Ich dachte daran einen Wohnwagen zu mieten und etwas durch das Land zu fahren. Dann können wir auch Minki mitnehmen. So wie du das Gesicht verziehst, gefällt es dir ganz und gar nicht, richtig?"  
  
„Das muss ich mir erst durch den Kopf gehen lassen."  
  
„Schade, ich hatte schon gehofft jeden morgen mit dir zusammen auf den Inlinern Gassie gehen zu können.", schmollte Lenny.  
  
„In den Ferien bekommt mich keiner vor Mittag aus dem Bett!", sagte Lucas.  
  
„Dafür geisterst du an den Wochenenden aber jedes Mal schon recht früh durch das Haus.", warf ihm Nathan vor.  
  
„Wochenende ist nicht gleich Ferien."Gleich würden sie dran kommen. Das Computergenie setzte sich an den oberen Teil der Rutsche, Lenny vor ihm.  
  
Bridger entdeckte das Verbotsschild. „Was ihr hier vor habt ist aber gar nicht erlaubt."  
  
Der blonde Teenager zog ihn am Arm herunter. „Egal, hier steht ja keine Wache. Los, wir bekommen gleich grünes Licht."Damit hatte er auch recht. Langsam ließ Nathan sich hinter seinen Scheinsohn nieder und die Ampel schaltete um. Die beiden Jungen stießen sich rechts und links mit den Händen an der Wand der Röhre ab um mehr Schwung zu bekommen. Bridger hatten sie schon unten eingewiesen wie beim Bobfahren als letzten Mann den meisten Schwung bringen zu müssen. Aneinander festhalten rutschten sie die mehreren tausend Meter hinab zurück in die Schwimmhalle. Nach einer viel zu kurzen Zeit für die ganze Warterei war die Fahrt mit einem lauten Aufplatschen schon vorbei.  
  
„Nochmal?", strahlten ihn beide Teenager mit großen Augen an, als sie aus dem Becken stiegen.  
  
„Später vielleicht, ich geh jetzt erst einmal zu Kristin und versuche sie aus den Fängen eures Lehrers und seiner Frau zu befreien."  
  
Mit Schmollmund drehte sich das Computergenie von ihm weg. „Dann machen wir mal den Wildwasserstrom runter und gehen uns Fische angucken. Wehe der Kerl wird zum Abendessen eingeladen."  
  
„Keine Sorge, dafür mag ich ihn zu wenig.", schob Bridger die Zweifel des Junggenies zur Seite. Und wuschelte ihm über die Nasen Haare.  
  
„Noch.", gab Lenny hinzu. Bridger verschwand kopfschüttelnd in Richtung der Whirlpools.  
  
„Ich kann es nicht glauben, er geht wirklich dort rüber. Verabschieden wir uns mal von meinen netten Eltern."  
  
Der dunkelhaarige Teenager legte einen Arm kumpelhaft um seinen Freund. „Sieh es doch mal von der Seite. Wir können jetzt ganz in Ruhe auf Brautschau gehen."  
  
„Ich will keine Brautschau, sondern Schwimmen und beim Wettschwimmen gegen ihn gewinnen."Lucas zeigte in die Richtung in welcher der Captain verschwunden war.  
  
„Du kannst auch ganz schön langweilig sein.", maulte Lenny.  
  
„So ist das nun mal, wenn man nicht mehr man selbst sein kann. Was soll ich dem Mädchen erzählen? Hi ich bin Lucas und meine Hobbies sind meinen Mathelehrer in den Wahnsinn treiben und mich mit meinen Eltern unterhalten, denn zu mehr bin ich derzeitig nicht in der Lage."  
  
„Ja, das käme blöd."Mit hängenden Schultern folgte Lenny ihm zum Einstieg in die Schleuse mit den Wildwasser. „Dann haben wir eben anders unseren Spaß."  
  
Das Computergenie war bereits bei der erste größeren Schneise. Die Wildwasserbahn war ähnlich wie eine Wasserrutsche angelegt. Überall der durch die ganze Halle verlaufende Schneise waren kleinere Rutschen angebracht an deren unteren Ende ein Strudel angebracht war. Diese Strudel verhinderten, dass die Leute zu schnell von der Stelle kamen und es zu Problemen beim Weiterkommen kam. Auch von den Seitenbanden kamen Strömungen, die das Vorankommen erschwerten. Am Ende dieser Bahn landeten sie im Becken mit der Tunnelgrotte und dem Wasserfall. Mit ausgreifenden Bewegungen schwammen die beiden ruhig in das Innere des Tunnels und setzten sich auf eine Felsenerhebung.  
  
In der Decke leuchteten Stecknadelkopfgroße Lämpchen und im Boden des Beckens waren kleine runde Bullaugenleuchten. Das Licht war gedämpft und vermittelte ein Gefühl der Verborgenheit und Zuflucht.  
  
„Was passiert eigentlich wenn das Glas von dem Aquarium mal bricht?"Lenny beugte sich an das Glas heran, wo sich auch einige kleinere Jungs gerade tummelten und staunend die Zähne der Fische beobachteten.  
  
„Festessen.", gab Lucas ihm die nüchterne Antwort.  
  
„Du hast wohl keine Angst angeknabbert zu werden?"  
  
Der blonde Teenager sah seinem Freund in die Augen, dann lachten sie beide. „Ne, nicht wirklich. Ich vertrau jetzt einfach mal drauf, dass die ein entsprechend dickes Glas hier drinnen angebracht haben. Mich haben sie schon einmal verschont. Wenn ich meine Beine so hier anziehe, tun sie es vielleicht ein zweites Mal."  
  
„Das musst du mir jetzt aber erklären."  
  
Lucas wartete bis sie allein in dem Tunnel waren. „Damit habe ich meine lieben Eltern im Whirlpool auch schon geschockt. Zu der Firma meines Vaters gehört auch ein meeresbiologisches Forschungsinstitut und ich bin mit fünf Jahren mal in das Becken der Piranhas gefallen. Die waren gerade gefüttert worden, außerdem waren einige der Pfleger in der Nähe, die mich sofort raus fischen konnte. Ich darf bis heute nicht in die hintere Sektion. Mein Vater scheint in dieser Hinsicht wohl doch sich die einen oder anderen Sorgen um mich zu machen."  
  
„Ist ja krass. Die haben sich echt nicht um dich gekümmert?"  
  
Langsam ließ sich der blonde Teenager wieder von dem Felsen ins Wasser gleiten, schüttelte zur Antwort den Kopf und tauchte für einen Moment unter.  
  
„Meinst du wir können hier ein wenig reden?", fragte Lenny und schwamm ihm tiefer in den Tunnel hinterher. Kräftig zog sich das Computergenie auf eine andere Felsenklippe in der Mitte hinauf. „Ich denke wenn wir leise sind, dürfte das kein Problem sein. Was ist denn?"  
  
Der dunkelhaarige Junge folgte Lucas und lehnte sich mit den Rücken an die Wand. „Wir haben die letzte Nacht so viel geredet aber nie wirklich von dir. Ich kenne noch immer nicht den, den ich hier vor mir habe."  
  
„Stell dir eine Version von Chris vor, dann müssten wir in etwa hinkommen. Nachdem was ich so gehört habe, sind wir uns in vielen Dingen ähnlich. Von der Agressivität gegenüber Mitschülern mal abgesehen. Außerdem bin ich nie auf die Idee gekommen meine Hausaufgaben abzuschreiben."  
  
„Und mit Absicht verfälschte Leistungen abzugeben."  
  
„Genau. Das hasse ich wie die Pest. Meine Eltern haben in der Hinsicht glaube ich ganz gute Arbeit geleistet indem sie mir beigebracht und eingeschärft haben, dass ich mich nicht für meine Leistung zu schämen habe. Ich muss das bringen, wozu ich fähig bin. Es zu verstecken ist wie einen Teil von mir selbst zu verstecken. Als würde ich mit Sonnenbrille und Hut durch die Gegend laufen. Das bin nicht ich, der da geht sondern ein Abbild einer Verkleidung."  
  
„War bestimmt komisch wenn man selbst noch ein Kind ist während alle anderen um einen herum sehr viel älter waren."  
  
„Auf dem Internat ging das ja noch, da waren noch haufenweise andere in meinem Alter mit denen ich teilweise auch ein Zimmer hatte. Klar, beim Studium dann schon nicht mehr. Einziger Vorteil. Es war eine Eliteeinrichtung. Zu der Zeit bin ich der jüngste gewesen von allen, doch es gab noch andere, die weit unter dem Durchschnittsalter lagen. Einige von denen waren auch entsprechend eingebildet."Bei dem letzten Satz grinste der Teenager schelmisch.  
  
„Ist das denn normal? Bei uns in der Schule sehe ich nur mal unsere kleinen Hobbywissenschaftler und die sind alles andere als eingebildet. Zum größten Teil denken die sich garantiert hinter dem Rücken der andern, wie toll sie doch sind, aber in der Gemeinschaft sind sie nichts weiter als ein paar ausgewrungene Waschlappen. Chris verkehrt auch nicht mit ihnen, obwohl unsere Biolehrerin müsste das gewesen sein, ihn schon oft in den Wissenschaftsclub rein zerren wollte. Der hat nur viel zu viel Angst seine recht normale und taffe Stellung zu verlieren."  
  
Sie schwiegen für kurze Zeit und ließen die Gruppe Kinder hindurchschwimmen.  
  
„Genau. In der Schule werden sie teilweise von irgendwelchen Gangs unterdrückt und dienen dazu die Hausaufgaben von den anderen zu machen und wenn sie dann studieren, geben sie sich als die tollen aus. Die dachten sich, auf der Schule waren sie die dummen, aber hier werden sie wegen ihres Wissens geschätzt und nicht einfach nur als Streber oder Freaks angesehen. Hier waren sie wer. Das prägt einen ganz schön. Ich denke mal, weil sich meine Eltern nicht so sehr um mich gekümmert haben, sei es mich wegen meiner Leistungen übermäßig zu loben, was sie sowieso nicht taten, trugen sie mit dazu bei, dass ich nicht anfing mir etwas auf meine Intelligenz einzubilden. Klar, bin ich auch schon öfters mal so. Denke mir, dem bin ich weit über, den in die Tasche zu stecken ist nicht schwer, oder was für einen Mist der wieder schwaffelt, dem zeige ich jetzt mal was richtig ist. Manchmal hält man es einfach nicht aus. Es geht einfach mit einem durch."  
  
„Aber es gibt einen Unterschied zwischen eingebildeter Intelligenz und freundlicher."  
  
„Wie meinst du das?"  
  
„Du und Chris, ihr beide seid zum Beispiel bei den freundlichen. Mour gehört zu der eingebildeten."  
  
Lucas blies verächtlich Luft aus. „Der Kerl ist nicht Intelligent sondern Durchschnitt. Sowas bockiges. Ich glaube selbst wenn ich ihm mein Diplom unter die Nase halten würde, würde der es noch nicht einmal anerkennen und es als Fälschung auslegen. Da kann ich mit noch so vielen ehemaligen Dozenten vor ihm auftauchen, der nimmt mir das nie ab."  
  
„Was hast du dann immer gemacht so allein, wenn die alle so eingebildet waren?"  
  
Das Computergenie zuckte mit den Schultern. „Gehackt."  
  
„Bitte?"  
  
„Was hätte ich denn großartig machen sollen? Lernen geht dir irgendwann auf die Nerven, vor allem wenn dir das ganze Zeug so liegt und du es mit Leichtigkeit drauf bekommst. Eines meiner liebsten Angriffsziele war zu dem Zeitpunkt die Firma meines Vaters."Der blonde Teenager lachte hinterhältig.  
  
„Gabs einen bestimmten Grund oder nur um ihn zu ärgern?"  
  
„Das war damals eine ganz üble Zeit. Da haben viele Hacker gerade ihr Unwesen getrieben und mein Vater ist nicht nur von mir angegriffen worden, aber ich habe ihm so immer Tipps geben können, wie man leicht in sein System rein kommt. Außerdem habe ich auf diesem Weg andere, die sich zufälligerweise zum gleichen Zeitpunkt wie ich bei ihm im System befanden, rausgeworfen, mit einem netten kleinen Geschenk in Form eines ganz üblen Virus als Beilage."  
  
„Da hast du deinem Vater ja richtig einen Gefallen getan."  
  
„Klar doch. Seine Firma soll ich irgendwann einmal übernehmen, also muss ich genauestens über alles Bescheid wissen und meine zukünftige Firma vor üblen Gesindel schützen. Solange ich für Sicherheit sorgte, war meinen Vater das auch egal wenn ich mich auf ihn konzentrierte. Happiger wurde es mit anderen Sachen. Zu den Anfangszeiten meiner kleinen Hackerkarriere gab es auch ganz schön schlimme Situationen, doch mittlerweile braucht es schon einiges um mich zu erwischen oder mir die Polizei vor die Tür zu schicken. Das ist seit Jahren nicht mehr geschehen. Dafür habe ich mir zu raffinierte Dinger ausgedacht."  
  
„Nur als du bei Chris warst ist dir ein Fehler unterlaufen!"  
  
Erneut musste das Computergenie mit der Antwort warten. Dieses Mal dauerte es länger bis sie wieder allein waren.  
  
„Das war kein Fehler. Ich bin nur unvorbereitet gewesen. Gut, in gewisser Weise kann man das auch als Fehler auslegen, aber ich wusste mich zu befreien. Ein mittelklasse Hacker kann das nicht von sich behaupten."  
  
„Du und Chris, ihr könnt euch da bestimmt nächtelang unterhalten. Der kommt dann nicht mehr zu mir um seine Hausaufgaben abzuholen, sondern bei dir die neuesten Hackertricks. Was ist jetzt eigentlich mit ihm?"  
  
„Gar nichts. Wie ich schon vermutet hatte, aber nicht wusste, sind meine ganzen Spuren verwischt worden. Sicher ist es natürlich nicht, aber nachdem was wir erfahren haben, haben die keine Ahnung von wo jemand ihnen nachspioniert hat. Er soll ebenfalls mit seinen Eltern einen langen Urlaub machen während der Ferien und dann will man weiter sehen. Ich hoffe nur, das Ganze hat bald ein Ende."  
  
„Dir gefällt es wohl nicht bei uns?", tat Lenny beleidigt.  
  
„Ach quatsch. Jetzt wo ich mir endlich alles von der Seele reden kann, geht es etwas. Aber es ist nicht wirklich das was ich gewohnt bin. Es ist nicht meine Welt. Ich meine schon alleine die Tatsache, dass ich mich in einer stinknormalen amerikanischen High School durchzuschlagen habe. Von meinen Freunden wird mir das keiner abnehmen."  
  
„Die sollen mir mal unterkommen. Ich werde die schon davon überzeugen."  
  
„Weißt du was mir heute mal wieder aufgefallen ist?"Lucas stützte seine Hände auf dem Felsenimitat auf und lehnte sich ebenfalls locker zurück. „Unser allseits geschätzter Matt hat äußerlich und auch in gewissen charakterlichen Dingen sehr viel Ähnlichkeit mit meinem Freund Biff. Der ist auch ein Hacker und dreht auch außerhalb des Computers das ein oder andere krumme Ding, aber er ist auch ein richtiger Dickkopf. Matt hat das von der Umkleidekabine nicht auf sich sitzen lassen und sich hartnäckig mit dir während des Laufs duelliert. So ist Biff auch. Versuch ihm ruhig von der Sache hier zu berichten, bis der nicht den offiziellen UEO Bericht im System des Hauptquartieres gesehen hat, glaubt der dir kein Wort."  
  
Lenny verzog angewidert das Gesicht. „Einer deiner Freunde ist wie Matt?"  
  
Das Computergenie lachte. „Komm, sei nicht so. Nicht jeder der mit ihm Ähnlichkeit hat ist auch so schlimm!"  
  
„Wenn du meinst."  
  
Lucas stieß sich von dem Felsen ab. „Hast du auch Hunger?"  
  
„Etwas, aber geht noch."  
  
„Dann komm trotzdem mit. Ich habe so eine Lust auf Pommes gerade."Der blonde Teenager schwamm bereits zu dem Zugang des Wasserfalls ohne auf seinen Freund zu achten.  
  
********  
  
Lucas' Mathelehrer bemerkte Bridger gar nicht, als dieser zu den anderen in den Whirlpool stieg und neben Kristin Platz nahm. Mr. Mour hatte die Augen geschlossen und genoss die Massage. In abwechselnden Abständen wurde jeder Pool, insgesamt waren es fünf, für wenige Minuten aktiviert.  
  
Nathan setzte sich neben seine Scheinfrau und stieß diese leicht an, da diese ebenfalls genießend die Augen geschlossen hatte. „Nathan! Ich hab dich gar nicht bemerkt."  
  
„Das sehe ich."  
  
„Es ist einfach herrlich hier zu liegen und auszuspannen."Sie atmetet befreit durch. „Genau das was ich nach diesem schrecklichen Arbeitstag gebraucht habe."  
  
„War es heute wieder so schlimm?"Er legte ihr seinen Arm um die Schultern.  
  
„Nein, eigentlich nicht, aber es lag ja doch die ganze Zeit über eine schwere Last auf einem. Es tut richtig gut ausspannen zu können und sich um nichts Sorgen machen zu müssen."Der Ausdruck in ihren Augen änderte sich. „Was mich jetzt aber doch wieder zu unserem Sohn bringt. Ist eure Rutschpartie schon zu Ende?"  
  
„Ich bin nur einmal mit runter. Die beiden haben ein Affentempo drauf gehabt. Vor uns war ein kleines Mädchen mit seiner Mutter gewesen, wir sind uns am Ende der Rutsche im Becken begegnet. Wenn unser Geschwindigkeitsduo noch ein wenig schneller gewesen wäre und das wären sie ohne mich gewesen, dann hätten die schon in der Rutsche selbst ihre Vorgänger eingeholt gehabt."  
  
„Gibt es denn keine Pflichtabstände, mit denen man runter rutschen muss?"  
  
„Doch, da ist eine Ampel, aber wie gesagt, die zwei waren so schnell. Die haben bereits oben kräftig Gas gegeben. Keine Sorge, soweit ich das mitbekommen habe, sind sie damit beschäftigt andere Bereiche des Bades zu terrorisieren."  
  
Das Wasser des Whirlpools wurde ruhig und der daneben begann zu blubbern. Nun öffnete auch der Mann, der neben Kristin saß die Augen, denn ihm war, als würde jemand den er kannte ganz in der Nähe sein. Verdutzt blickte er Bridger an.  
  
„Oh, hallo.", begrüßte Nathan freundlich Mr. Mour. „Kristin, das ist Lucas' Matheleher Mr. Mour."  
  
„Wirklich? Dann freut es mich sie kennenzulernen."Höflich hielt sie dem verdutzen Lehrer die Hand hin. Der ergriff sie mit seinem schlaffen Händedruck.  
  
„Sie sind die Eltern von einem der Schüler meines Mannes?"Die Frau mit der Bademütze neben Mr. Mour drängte sich sofort in den Vordergrund. Sie ließ ihre Gesprächspartnerin links liegen und schob sich näher an ihren Mann heran. „Mein Wilbur wollte heute schon gar nicht hierher kommen, weil er befürchtete hier würden einige seiner Schüler sich aufhalten und das ist ihm so unendlich unangenehm. Ich versteh das überhaupt nicht. Ist doch schön mit seinen Schülern mal ganz zwanglos plaudern zu können und so ganz nebenbei lernt man auch noch die Eltern kennen. Ach, jetzt habe ich doch glatt vergessen mich selbst vorzustellen. Mein Name ist Chantal."Sie beugte sich über Wilbur und hielt den beiden Bridgers die Hand hin, die sich ebenfalls vorstellten.  
  
„Ist das nicht schön. Jetzt haben wir auch gleich Gesprächsstoff."Sie zog entzückt die Schultern hoch und schien in ihrer Heiterkeit aufzugehen. „Wir drei haben ja eines gemeinsam. Jeden morgen schicken wir unsere Liebsten zur Schule."  
  
„Chantal!", zischte Mr. Mour ermahnend seiner Frau zu.  
  
„Was hast du denn, Schatzi?"  
  
„Du kannst doch nicht einfach so die Leute hier belästigen."  
  
„Aber ich belästige sie doch nicht."Sie drehte sich sofort zu Nathan und Kristin um. „Das tue ich doch nicht, oder?"  
  
Bridger musste sich ernsthaft ein Grinsen verkneifen. Lenny hatte also nicht übertrieben, die Ehefrau des Mathelehrers schien wirklich schlimm zu sein. Noch amüsierte sie ihn, doch er konnte bereits hinter der Fassade Kristins die Nervenmauer brökeln sehen. Sie wollte ausspannen und musste sich nun mit einer Quasselstrippe abgeben. Dennoch gaben sie beide an, Chantal Mour würde sie nicht belästigen.  
  
„Ich bin schrecklich neugierig, was erzählt ihr Sohn denn so von meinem Mann? Erzählt er überhaupt was?" Chantal sah Bridger und Westphalen abwechselnd mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen an.  
  
Dr. Westphalen versuchte sich der nervigen Damen zu entledigen in dem sie sagte: „Er hasst ihn."  
  
Das verschlug der guten Mrs. Mour wahrhaftig die Sprache, leider fing sie sich recht schnell. Wilbur klärte sie darauf hin auf. „Das liegt wohl eher daran, dass er mit dem Unterricht nicht so ganz klar kommt. Lucas hat Probleme mit dem Stoff und scheint es auch mit dem Aufholen von Lücken seiner Vorkenntnisse nicht zu genau zu nehmen."  
  
„Oh, das tut mir aber leid. Hat ihr Sohn denn solche Lernprobleme?"  
  
„Seit dem ich mit ihm die Hausaufgaben mache, sollte sich das gebessert haben. Ich möchte nur einmal an die eine Arbeit erinnern."  
  
Mour nickte verlegen. „Ja, doch es hat sich ein wenig gebessert mit ihm."  
  
„Heißt das er wird nicht der Schule verwiesen, oder eine Stufe heruntergesetzt?", fragte Kristins gleich die besorgte Mutter spielend.  
  
Irgendwie fing es an Nathan zu gefallen. Er konnte die Frau des Lehrers benutzen und dessen Einstellung Lucas gegenüber ein wenig bessern. „Das sollten sie sich gleich drei Mal überlegen, wenn der Intelligenztest so gut ausgefallen ist, wie mein Sohn mir gegenüber erwähnt hat."  
  
„Ihr macht auch Intelligenztests in der Schule?"Chantal blickte ihren Mann an. „Du hast mir gar nicht erzählt, dass du deine Klasse auch solche Sachen machen lässt."  
  
„Das war eine kurzfristig beschlossene Angelegenheit von der Schulleitung. Ich hatte damit absolut nichts zu tun. Ich habe gegenüber Lucas, also dem Sohn der beiden Herrschaften hier auch schon gemeint, dass mich sein Ergebnis recht überrascht hat und es wird auch in der Konferenz eine Rolle spielen. Derzeitig sieht es jedoch nicht so aus, als hätte er in meinem Fachgebiet etwas zu befürchten wenn er seine Leistungen weiterhin verbessern kann."  
  
„Sie wollen also immer noch in der Konferenz über ihn sprechen?", fragte Bridger mit der Hoffnung es möglichst ernsthaft und besorgt klingen zu lassen.  
  
„Ja, es tut mir auch leid, würde ich darauf Einfluß nehmen können, würde ich es tun, aber die Entscheidung liegt nicht bei mir. Außerdem weiß ich nicht wie der Leistungsstand ihres Sohnes bei den anderen Kollegen ist."  
  
„Aber du wirst dich doch für ihn einsetzen!", verlangte Chantal. „Du kannst doch nicht den Jungen von solch netten Leuten einfach so dem Willen deiner Kollegen überlassen. Er scheint doch recht bemüht zu sein und ihn da jetzt so tief fallen zu lassen wäre unverantwortlich!"Sie kannte diese netten Leute erst ein paar Minuten und war schon sicher, es mit den Heiligen selbst zu tun zu haben.  
  
„Leider ist Lucas selbst aber nicht so nett wie seine Eltern."Anscheinend platzte dem guten Wilbur jetzt der Kragen.  
  
„Wie kannst du so etwas nur sagen?"Mrs. Mour war bestürzt.  
  
„Ich höre.", verlangte Kristin ebenfalls erbost.  
  
„Vor einigen Tagen hatte ich ein wirklich unangenehmes Gespräch mit ihren Sohn gehabt und er hat sich dabei mehr als nur einmal ziemlich im Ton vergriffen. Normalerweise hätte ich ihn für seine Frechheiten einen Schulverweis erteilen müssen. Die anschließende Leistungsverweigerung im Unterricht kommt noch hinzu. Er störte den Ablauf der Stunde und ich musste ihn sogar des Klassenzimmers verweisen, anders hätte ich nicht fortfahren können."  
  
„Davon hat er mir gar nichts erzählt.", log Bridger blau vom Himmel herab. Natürlich hatte ihm der Teenager von seiner Auseinandersetzung nach der Herausgabe seines IQ-Testes erzählt, davon wusste der gute Mr. Mour nur nichts.  
  
„Das habe ich mir fast gedacht. Dann haben sie wohl den Brief mit der Ankündigung eines Disziplinarverweises ebenfalls nicht bekommen."  
  
Bevor Kristin dies bestätigen konnte verneinte Bridger auch dieses. Was hatte Nathan nur vor? Wollte er mit Absicht Lucas' Benehmen herabsetzen?  
  
„Momentmal, Darling, ist der Junge über den wir hier reden etwa der, bei dessen Arbeiten du überhaupt nicht ansprechbar bist, weil dich der Unsinn, der darin verzapft wird zum Wahnsinn treibt?"Sie ließ ihn gar nicht antworten sondern wendete sich sofort wieder an die Bridgers. „Wissen sie, er hat da einige Schüler, die müssen wirklich nur Stroh im Kopf haben. Soetwas gibt es ja leider. Seit einiger Zeit hat er einen, der weiß überhaupt nichts. Die kompletten Arbeiten sind von vorne bis hinten falsch. Selbst ich, die doch keine Ahnung vom Rechnen hat, könnte das eine oder andere dabei heraus bekommen. Das nimmt meinen armen Wilbur immer so sehr mit. Er würde so gerne mehr für seine Schüler tun. Wenn es nach mir ginge könnte er ruhig ab und zu einmal seine Schüler zum Nachhilfeunterricht nach Hause bringen, aber das will er meistens nicht. Er hat Angst seinen Respekt gegenüber den Kindern durch zu viel Sozialität einzubüßen. Doch ich glaube, in diesem einen Fall könnte man es doch ruhig einmal probieren. Ich würde ein paar leckere Kekse für die Nachhilfestunde backen."  
  
„Lucas Bridger ist dieser eine Fall.", brachte Wilbur zähneknirschend hervor.  
  
„Oh,"Chantal hielt sich die Hand peinlich berührt vor den Mund. „Dann hätte ich gar nicht davon erzählen sollen."  
  
Da Nathan ganz genau wusste, wie Lucas wirklich war erfüllte ihn das Geständnis von Mrs. Mour über die verzweifelten Emotionen ihres Mannes bei der Korrektur von Lucas' Arbeiten mit Stolz. Der Junge schien seine Rolle perfekt zu spielen. Niemand unter den Lehrern würde demnach auf die Idee kommen es mit einem Genie zu tun zu haben. „Nein, das ist schon in Ordnung. Nun wissen wir wenigstens über alles Bescheid."  
  
„Seine Leistungen haben sich doch verbessert?", fragte Kristin nochmals besorgt nach.  
  
„Ja, natürlich. Langsam aber sicher geht es.", stimmte Mour ihr zu.  
  
„Und der Intelligenztest hat auch eindeutig ergeben, dass er zu mehr fähig ist.", drängte die schöne Ärztin weiter.  
  
„Wie ist denn der Test von ihrem Sohn ausgefallen?", unterbrach Chantal Mour schon wieder bevor ihr Mann auf die Frage der vermeindlichen Mrs. Bridger antworten konnte.  
  
„Er lag über dem Durchschnitt."  
  
„Also intelligenter als seine Mitschüler?"  
  
Wilbur nickte. „Er hat das gleiche Ergebnis wie ein anderer Schüler aus der Klasse, von dem ich dies jedoch erwartet habe."  
  
„Dann hast du gleich zwei wirklich kluge Köpfe. Das ist doch ein Grund stolz zu sein. Stell dir nur vor, eines Tages erhält einer von ihnen den Nobelpreis und du kannst sagen, diesen Träger unterrichtet zu haben."  
  
„Wenn meine Chancen auf Berühmtheit durch zwei überdurchschnittlich begabte Jungs steigen, sollte ich wohl auch erwähnen, dass ein dritter die beiden noch übertrumpft hat."  
  
„Wirklich?", fragte Bridger.  
  
Mr. Mour nickte. „Seltsamerweise ebenfalls eine solche Überraschung wie ihr Sohn. Ich habe beide gemeinsam schon beim Nachsitzen gehabt, aber ich hätte nie erwartet, dass er so gut abschneiden könnte. Darum habe ich auch Probleme es als eigene Leistung anzuerkennen."  
  
„Wie meinen sie das?", fragte Dr. Westphalen misstrauisch.  
  
„Du willst deinen Kindern doch nicht etwa Betrug unterstellen!"  
  
„Bitte beruhige dich, Liebling.", redete Wilbur sanft auf seine Frau ein. Mittlerweile war ihr Pool wieder mit dem Sprudel an der Reihe.  
  
„Sie hat recht. Sie glauben unser Sohn hätte bei dem Test betrogen, genauso wie bei einer anderen Arbeit von ihnen, in der er alles richtig hatte." Würde man Preise für die schauspielerische Leistung von Kristin vergeben, hätte diese Szene mit absoluter Sicherheit einen bekommen.  
  
„Das dachte ich wirklich eine Zeit lang.", nickte Mr. Mour. „Es ließen sich jedoch keine Beweise dazu finden und auch bei dem Intelligenztest nicht."  
  
„Dieser andere Junge, ist nicht zufälligerweise ein blonder gewesen, der ebenfalls zum Freundeskreis von Lucas gehört? Chris heißt er, wenn ich mich recht erinnere.", tat Bridger scheinheilig.  
  
„Genau, das ist das andere was mich so stutzig gemacht hat. Alle drei guten Ergebnisse stammen aus einem Freundeskreis. Der junge Mr. Clearmont war für mich eine der größten Überraschungen. Leider war er zu Bekanntgabe des Ergebnisses nicht da."  
  
„Dann schick es ihm doch per Post! Also wirklich. Wissen sie, ich bin ja der Meinung guten Noten den einzelnen Schülern sofort mitzuteilen. Gerade wenn es sich herausstellt, dass sie junge Genies sind."Bei dem letzten Satz verzog sie das Gesicht erneut vor Entzückung. „Das ist genauso wie mit der Nachhilfe. Er lässt sich viel zu viel von der Teilnahmslosigkeit seiner Kollegen leiten."  
  
Ganz vorsichtig kamen in diesem Moment zum Glück des Paares Bridger zwei Teenager an die Whirlpools. „Bitte entschuldigen sie mich, ich geh mal schnell nachsehen, was die beiden haben."Nathan erhob sich bereits als Kristin ihn zurück hielt. „Lass nur, ich mach das schon."Schon war sie auf und davon.  
  
„Oh, ist das ihr Sohn? Welcher von beiden ist es denn?", fragte Mrs. Mour und reckte den Kopf höher, damit sie die Jungen besser sehen konnte.  
  
„Der blonde.", lächelte Nathan zur Antwort. Er war nicht besonders glücklich, wie die Ärztin sich aus der Affäre gezogen hatte. Aber verübeln konnte er es ihr nicht, schließlich wollte er ebenfalls davon.  
  
„Der dunkelhaarige hatte in dem Intelligenztest das gleiche Ergebnis wie der Sohn von Mr. Bridger.", sagte Mour ohne viel Regung. Damit war Chantal wieder in ihrem Element und der UEO Captain sah leider keine Möglichkeit wie er sich von der Frau befreien konnte.  
  
Als Kristin zu den beiden Teenagern kam, zogen die sie gleich aus dem Blickfeld ihres Lehrers. „Wenn uns keiner gesehen hätte, hätten wir wohl oder übel da hoch kommen müssen.", sagte Lucas.  
  
„Seid bloß froh, dass ihr das nicht musstet."  
  
„Seine Alte, richtig?", fragte Lenny breit grinsend. „Ich habe vorhin schon ihren Mann darüber aufgeklärt wie sehr Mour mal rum gejammert hat. Ist sie wirklich so schlimm?"  
  
Die Ärztin atmete tief durch. Es schien als würde sie nach den richtigen Worten suchen. „Schlimm würde ich nicht sagen. Sie ist einfach eine ganz eigene Persönlichkeit."  
  
„Ja, sie ist schlimm.", interpretierte das Computergenie die Aussage.  
  
„Was ist denn los?", fragte Kristin nun.  
  
„Wir haben Hunger und wissen leider nicht, von was wir uns was kaufen sollen, denn Geld und Handtücher hat mein lieber Herr Vater an einen für uns unbekannten Ort verschleppt."  
  
„Was Essen würde ich auch gerne. Wollte ihr euch hier in dem Restaurant etwas besorgen?"  
  
„Das ist kein Restaurant, sondern eine Imbissbude. Aber ja, wollen wir."  
  
Kristin hakte sich bei Lucas ein. „Dann gehe ich mit euch. Mir reicht das Gerede."Gemeinsam gingen sie zu den Liegestühlen, die der Captain zuvor besetzt hatte und holten dort etwas Geld. Anschließend setzten sie sich an einen der runden Tische im hinteren Teil des Bades, wo kaum Becken waren und dadurch auch ziemlich ruhig.  
  
„Wir müssen nachher noch die Steilrutschen ausprobieren!", sagte Lenny und stopfte sich den Burger in den Mund.  
  
„Aber erst wenn ich mein Wettschwimmen hinter mir habe.", antwortete der blonde Teenager mit vollem Mund. „Macht der Salat überhaupt satt?", fragte er anschließend mit einem zweifelnden Blick auf den Teller der Ärztin.  
  
„Keine Sorge, ich verhungere dir schon nicht. Iss du nur deine riesen Portion Pommes erst einmal auf. Ich habe so das Gefühl da noch helfen zu müssen."  
  
Lucas schüttelte den Kopf. „Das glaube ich nicht."Auf dem Teller befand sich nicht nur eine große Portin Fritten sondern noch ein doppelter Cheeseburger.  
  
„Genau, ich bin noch da und gegen eine Beilage zum Burger habe ich nichts." Lenny bestärkte seine Aussage indem er sich eine Pommes vom Teller seines Freundes stibitzte. Dafür rutschte das Computergenie mit seinen Stuhl näher an Kristin heran.  
  
„Hier seid ihr alle."  
  
„Hast du dich endlich von deinen neuen Freunden los reißen können?", lachte Kristin.  
  
Er hob den Zeigefinger. „Du warst nur schneller als ich mit der Flucht. Aber ja, ich habe mich losreißen können. Chantal hat eine Bekannte ihres Bridgeklubs entdeckt und Wilbur zu ihr gezogen."Nathan zog sich einen Stuhl vom benachbarten Tisch und setzte sich zwischen die beiden Teenager. Wie selbstverständlich griff er nach dem Burger auf Lucas' Teller. Da dieser gerade einen vollen Mund hatte, konnte er nicht protestieren. Mit sehnsuchtsvollen Augen folgte er seinem ehemaligen Burger auf dem Weg zu Bridgers Mund. Er kaute schnell und schluckte schwer hinunter. „Das ist schon wieder Mundraub!", warf er dem Captain vor. „Dort ist der Verkaufsstand. Die nette Dame hier neben mir hat das Geld und ist bestimmt gerne bereit den einen oder anderen Dollar rauszurücken, damit auch der Magen des Räubers ausreichend gesättigt werden kann."  
  
„Du isst erst einmal deinen Teller leer, bevor du hier Ansprüche gegen mich stellst. Mit vollem Magen schwimmt es sich außerdem nicht besonders gut. Du willst doch noch eine Chance gegen mich haben."Er grinste und biss herzhaft ein weiteres Stück des Burgers ab.  
  
„Das gilt auch für meinen Rivalen."  
  
„Ihr zwei könnt wohl nicht anders, warum geht ihr nicht sofort euren Wettstreit entscheiden und esst danach?"Das hätte die Ärztin nicht sagen sollen. Bridger und Lucas ließen alles liegen und standen auf. Sie schlug sich die Hand an die Stirn und schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf. „Die beiden rauben mir noch den Verstand."  
  
„Ich habe schon zu Lucas gesagt, die beiden wirken wirklich wie Vater und Sohn.", sagte Lenny und sah den beiden hinterher.  
  
„Eher wie großer und kleiner Bruder. Einer hat mehr Flausen im Kopf als der andere. Willst du nicht auch mit den beiden deine Schnelligkeit testen?"  
  
„Lieber nicht. Mir reicht die sportliche Aktivität für heute und ich glaube gegen die beiden keine Chance zu haben, schon gar nicht wenn der Trainingspartner ein Delphin gewesen sein soll."  
  
Kristin lächelte. Der dunkelhaarige Teenager hatte recht. Gegen die beiden Wasserratten würde jeder, der nicht trainiert war, alt aussehen.  
  
********  
  
„Komm, wir nehmen das Becken dort.", schlug Bridger vor und ging scharf nach rechts.  
  
„Genau, hauptsache keine Kinder im Weg und die paar alten Menschen kann man locker untertauchen."  
  
„Etwas mehr Respekt vor dem Alter bitte.", forderte der Captain. Sie gingen zu den Sprungbrettern und stellen sich nebeneinander hin. „Wer gibt den Startschuss?"  
  
„Dem Alter gebührt der Vortritt."  
  
„Musst du mir jedes Wort im Mund herumdrehen."  
  
„Nein, ich halte mich nur an meine Lektionen. Ist schließlich alles eine Sache der Interpretation."  
  
„Lassen wir das lieber.", winkte der ältere Mann die Diskussion beiseite. „Wir schwimmen zwei Bahnen jeweils hin und zurück, jeder Stil ist erlaubt.", legte Bridger die Regeln fest.  
  
„Ich bin fertig."Das stimmte. Der Teenager stand sprungbereit am Rande des Beckens und wartete nur auf den Startschuss.  
  
„Wir hätten Kristin mitnehmen sollen. Also los."Beide sprangen sie elegant ins Wasser und kraulten schnell durch das Becken. Lange Zeit blieb es unentschieden und sie kamen zum selben Zeitpunkt auf der anderen Seite an. Sie tauchten unter, drehten um und schwammen zurück. Ein kreuzender älterer Mann durchschwamm die Bahn der beiden und stoppte die Geschwindigkeit von ihnen. Lucas führte nach dieser kleinen Unterbrechung, jedoch nur für kurze Zeit, denn dann war es bei ihm ein kleines Kind mit seinem Vater, dass ihn dazu zwang seine Bahn zu verlassen und um sie herum zu schwimmen.  
  
„Gewonnen!"Atemlos schlug der blonde Teenager seine Hand auf den Rand des Beckens.  
  
„Das gilt nicht. Wenn die nicht direkt vor mir mit ihrer Wassergymnastik begonnen hätten, hätte ich gewonnen."  
  
„Och, können wir mit der Niederlage nicht leben?", neckte Lucas den Captain weiter.  
  
„Wir schwimmen noch mal!", verlangte Bridger.  
  
„Auf keinen Fall! Ich muss meine Pommes aufessen. Die sind jetzt bestimmt schon kalt. Ich habe gewonnen und damit basta. Wir hätten Bedingungen festlegen sollen, was der Verlierer zu tun hat."  
  
Der Blick des Captains wurde hinterhältig. „Das können wir ja noch machen, bei einer Revanche."  
  
Das blonde Computergenie verzog beleidigt den Mund. „Na gut."  
  
„Wenn ich gewinne, wirst du morgen den ganzen Tag den Haushalt schmeißen und das heißt auch kochen. Untersteh dich es vergiften zu wollen.", verlangte Bridger.  
  
„Ich soll Hausmann spielen?"  
  
„Genau.", nickte der Captain. „Du beginnst mit einem Frühstück, dass du mir und Kristin ans Bett bringst. Ich hätte gerne frische Bröttchen und ein mittel gekochtes Ei."  
  
„Halt!", unterbrach Lucas ihn. „Bestellungen werden erst nach Entscheidung des Wettkampfes aufgenommen."  
  
„Na gut, was ist deine Bedingung?"  
  
Das Computergenie beugte sich nah an ihn heran und flüsterte ihm ins Ohr. „Wenn ich gewinne, darf ich die Route für unseren Urlaub festlegen, die ganz zufälligerweise über Pearl Harbour verläuft und wir nach Ben im Krankenhaus sehen. Außerdem möchte ich, dass wir versuchen mit Darwin in Kontakt treten."  
  
Ein Ernsthaftigkeit, die überhaupt nicht in dieses Bad zu passen schien tauchte auf dem Gesicht von Nathan auf. „Lucas, das kann ich nicht erlauben."  
  
„Entweder diese Bedingung oder ich gehe raus. Dann gilt der soeben statt gefundene Wettkampf aber auch. Ich war der Sieger unseres Duells."  
  
Bridger nahm Lucas kurz in den Arm. „Na gut, entgegen meines besseren Wissens nehme ich die Bedingung an und werde alles geben selbst zu gewinnen. Es ist zu gefährlich."  
  
„Ich weiß, aber es ist mein Wunsch."  
  
„Fertig?"  
  
Lucas löste sich etwas weiter von Bridger und ging in Bereitschaft. „Fertig."  
  
„Dann los!"Beide stießen sie sich mit den Beinen am Beckenrand ab und kraulten erneut schnell durch das Becken.  
  
********  
  
Schmollend ließ sich Lucas auf seinen Stuhl fallen.  
  
Kristin zog die Augenbrauen zusammen. „Ich glaube zu wissen wer gewonnen hat."  
  
„Das ist total unfair gewesen.", schimpfte der Teenager.  
  
„Was war daran unfair?"Bridger setzte sich ebenfalls wieder an den Esstisch.  
  
„Wir hätten noch eine Revanche machen sollen.", verlangte Lucas.  
  
„Das war unsere Dritte!"  
  
„Und ich habe die letzten Male immer verloren weil mir so ein alter Opa in die Bahn schwimmen musste!"  
  
Nathan beugte sich zu der Ärztin. „Er ist sauer, weil er morgen den ganzen Tag den Haushalt schmeißen soll und keine Lust hat uns frische Brötchen ans Bett zu bringen."  
  
„Wie kommen wir denn zu der Ehre?", fragte sie.  
  
„Das waren die Bedingungen wenn ich verliere. Aber ich kann nur sagen, dass es jemanden nicht gefallen wird."  
  
„Was war deine?", fragte Lenny neugierig.  
  
„Ich hatte etwas viel besseres."  
  
„Ja, und hier werden wir nicht darüber reden. Es ist zu öffentlich."  
  
Kristin strich dem blonden Jungen über die Schulter. „Sei nicht so traurig. Ihr werdet bestimmt noch einmal ein Wettschwimmen veranstalten können."  
  
Jetzt nickte Lucas energisch. „Das werden wir auch. Irgendwo wo uns keiner in der Bahn herumschwimmt! Dann werde ich gewinnen."  
  
„Ich habe auch immer jemanden vor mir gehabt."  
  
„Aber nicht bei den letzten Läufen. Da waren die immer vor mir und haben mich ausgebremst. Da ist es doch keine Kunst zu gewinnen. Ich hätte alle Läufe für mich entscheiden sollen, wie den ersten."  
  
„Du bist nur ein schlechter Verlierer, Lucas.", sagte Bridger mit ermahnenden Blick. „Es gehört nun einmal dazu auch verlieren zu können. Das Leben steckt voller Niederlagen. Kein Sieg ist auf einfachem Weg zu erreichen. Es gibt immer jemanden der einem Steine in den Weg legt, wie diese Leute, die dir vor die Nase geschwommen sind."  
  
„Was hat das wahre Leben mit dem von gerade eben zu tun. Nein, sei still!", warnte Lucas seinen Freund, der ihm die Antwort geben wollte. Er nahm sich eine seiner Pommes, biss hinein und warf sie wütend auf den Teller zurück. „Mein Essen ist jetzt auch total kalt und eklig."  
  
„Tut mir leid, aber ich konnte dich nicht gewinnen lassen. Du weißt auch warum. Ich bin ganz froh, dass es so ausgegangen ist."  
  
„Erzählt mir mal einer, um was es bei diesem Sieg von Lucas gegangen wäre. Mir scheint es als wäre es etwas sehr wichtiges gewesen."  
  
„Das war es auch.", bestätigte Lucas der Ärztin.  
  
„Ich erklär dir das heute Abend.", sagte Bridger. „Bis dahin werden wir hier trotzdem unseren Spaß haben. Ich geh auch mit euch noch einmal auf die Rutsche."  
  
„Nein, danke."Das Computergenie schob seinen Stuhl zurück und ließ sein Essen achtlos liegen. „Kommst du mit, Lenny?"  
  
„Ja klar."Der andere Teenager stand ebenfalls auf und folgte seinem Freund weg von dem Imbiss.  
  
Mitleidig sah die Bordärztin den Jungs hinterher. Nathan schnappte sich den Teller von Lucas und aß. „Er wird wohl nicht mehr so schnell zurückkommen und es selbst essen wollen."  
  
„Worum habt ihr gewettet?"  
  
„Das war keine Wette. Nur Bedingungen. Aber ich glaube, du kannst dir in etwa eine Vorstellung machen, wenn ich dir sage es ist ziemlich gefährlich was er wollte."  
  
Sie schwieg und sah noch immer in die Richtung in der die Teenager verschwunden waren. 


	16. Chaos im Haushalt I

Schrill piepste der Wecker und Lucas wusste im ersten Moment überhaupt nicht was los war. Stöhnend sah er zu dem Übeltäter und stülpte sich das Kissen über den Kopf. Das war bestimmt der Captain gewesen. In einem unachtsamen Moment hatte dieser garantiert seinen Wecker gestellt, damit der Teenager auch ja nicht verschlief und ihm rechtzeitig sein Frühstück bringen konnte. Das Computergenie wollte alles nur nicht Frühstück machen.  
  
Nachdem er beim Wettschwimmen wegen dem hohen Besucheransturm in genau dem Becken, wo die beiden sich duelliert hatten die letzten beiden Läufe verloren hatte, musste der junge Computerfachmann heute den Haushalt schmeißen. Begonnen bei einem Frühstück im Bett für die Scheineltern.  
  
Das hohe Piepen ging ihm nun doch auf die Nerven. Er richtete sich auf und griff zu dem Wecker. Zum Wochenende sich Wecken lassen gehörte verboten. Wenig später kratzte etwas an seiner Tür. Das jämmerliche Miauen, welches nach kurzer Zeit ertönte ließ ihn mitleidig aus dem Bett kriechen. Minki kam schnurrend in sein Zimmer getapst. „Du bist wohl vom Captain angeheuert worden mich zu wecken falls das Teil dort hoffnungslos vor sich hinpiepst."  
  
Er nahm sie auf den Arm und ging mit ihr hinunter. In der Küche holte er eine der Dosen hervor und kramte nach dem Dosenöffner. Er hatte ihn und setzte seine kleine Freundin am Boden ab, die ihn jedoch die ganze Zeit über mit ihren großen Augen neugierig beobachtete.  
  
„Au!"Lucas war mit dem Dosenöffner abgerutscht. Sofort tropfte etwas Blut auf den Küchenboden. Er nahm den Finger in den Mund und saugte daran, während er das angerichtete Unheil betrachtete. „Toll, wieder mal mein Lebenssaft auf dem Fußboden verschmiert."  
  
Minki miaute. Lucas schob das Kätzchen mit dem Fuß von den Blutspritzern weg. Da musste sie nun wirklich nicht drinnen rum panschen. Auf der Anrichte befanden sich Küchentücher, mit denen wischte er zuerst den Boden auf, bis er anschließend seinen Finger unter einen Strahl kalten Wassers hielt. „Das sollte reichen. Jetzt bekommst du erst dein Frühstück und dann geh ich mal die frischen Brötchen für unsere Eminenz besorgen."Etwas vorsichtiger machte sich Lucas erneut an die Dose mit dem Katzenfutter. Den Inhalt füllte er in ihren Edelstahlnapf. Zufrieden aß das Kätzchen sein Frühstück. Der Teenager verschwand in seinem Zimmer und zog sich an. Fünf Minuten später verließ er mit ein paar Münzen in der Tasche seines Kapuzensweatshirts das Haus.  
  
„Guten morgen, ihr zwei.", begrüßte er seinen Freund und dessen Hund, die ihre morgendliche Gassirunde machten und ihm vor seiner Haustür begegneten.  
  
Lenny erwiderte den Gruß nur mit einem Handzeichen. Gähend versuchte er seinen Hund an der Leine zu halten, der ganz aufgeregt bellend auf Lucas zugehechelt kam. „Hi Charlie. Froh dein Herrchen wieder um dich zu haben?" Er kniete sich hin und kraulte das Tier hinter den Ohren.  
  
„Was hat dich denn so früh aus dem Bett getrieben?", fragte Lenny mehr als verschlafen.  
  
„Meine Niederlage. Schon vergessen?"  
  
„Oh, du sollst heute den Haushalt schmeißen."  
  
„Genau und dann auch noch mit Extrawünschen."Der blonde Teenager griff in die Tasche und zog einen kleinen Zettel hervor. „Das allein ist das Frühstück."Beide Seiten des Zettels waren dicht beschrieben in kleiner Schrift.  
  
„Wer isst das alles?"  
  
„Ich hoffe doch mal mein über alles geliebter Vater. Fast alles davon wollte er haben. Wenn der nichts oder kaum was isst, dann werde ich ihn eigenhändig mit dem Zeug füttern."  
  
Sie schlenderten nebeneinander her. „Heute seid ihr noch da?"  
  
„Ja, auch morgen noch. Er hat vor Sonntag Nacht, Montag am frühen morgen los zu fahren. Bin mal gespannt wie er sich das gedacht hat."Ein dickes Grinsen erschien auf Lucas' Gesicht. „Erst muss er aber mein Essen überleben und das hat bisher kaum einer. Jedenfalls nicht ohne ordentlich gelitten zu haben. Außerdem weiß ich gar nicht wie ich das fünf Gänge Menu machen soll? Bei mir brennt selbst Wasser an. Ich glaube den Zettel mit dem Mittagswunsch werde ich wegschmeißen und versuche selbst was zusammen zu panschen."  
  
„Hättest du heute Nachmittag dann Zeit? Wir könnten ins Kino gehen oder du bringst mir endlich mal bei wie ich mit meinen Inlinern fahren muss. Wenn ihr noch da seid, müssen wir das ausnutzen. Das wird totlangweilig, wenn du nicht da bist. Chris bekomme ich immer noch nicht an die Strippe, der hat aber eine Mail gesendet. Er wäre erst nach den Ferien wieder da und wünscht mir schöne zwei Wochen mit den besten Grüßen an alle und special Grüße an dich."  
  
„Klar", grinste Lucas. „Der weiß ja nicht, dass auch du bereits eingeweiht bist. Ich denke man hat ihm alles gesagt."  
  
„Meinst du?"  
  
„Doch. Sie haben ihnen irgendwas sagen müssen. Einen Grund warum sie in Schutzhaft waren. So verschlagen ist die UEO nicht, dass man sie im Unklaren gelassen hat.", flüsterte das Computergenie. Auch wenn niemand auf der Straße war, so wollte er dennoch kein Risiko eingehen.  
  
„Also, was ist nun? Hast du heute Nachmittag Zeit?"  
  
„Das weiß ich nicht. Meine nette Mutter hat leider schon angekündigt mit mir noch etwas vor zu haben, da ich heute ja praktisch in der Übung bin. Sieh mich nicht so an, ich weiß selbst nicht, was damit gemeint war."  
  
Sie banden Charlie draußen vor der Bäckerei an einen der Fahrradständer und betraten den Laden. Auf dem Rückweg lästerten sie unentwegt über Mr. Mours Ehefrau und verabredeten sich gegenseitig anzurufen wegen des gemeinsamen Nachmittages.  
  
********  
  
Die Tür zum Schlafzimmer wurde aufgeschoben, der Eindringling ging vorher wieder in die Hocke um das voll bepackte Tablett vom Boden aufzuheben und das Kätzchen von der Schale mit der Erdbeermarmelade wegzuschieben. „Zimmerservice.", rief Lucas und hoffte damit seine beiden Scheineltern aufzuwecken. Er wusste nicht wie er es geschafft hatte, aber das Frühstück, das er brachte war noch auf dem Tablett.  
  
Vorsichtig ging er auf das Bett zu. Bridger war sofort beim Klang seiner Stimme wach gewesen. Er setzte sich aufrecht hin und strich die Bettdecke zurück. Kristin blinzelte noch verschlafen vor sich hin.  
  
„Nur her damit. Ich muss meine Joggingrunde auch noch absolvieren.", sagte Nathan vorfreudig auf das vollgestellte Tablett lugend.  
  
„Geben sie es zu; sie waren bereits die ganze Zeit wach und haben nur auf diesen einen Moment gewartet. So hellwach ist kein Mensch, wenn er gerade geweckt wurde!"  
  
„Doch, ich schon. Nun beeil dich schon. Du schleichst langsamer als eine Schnecke."  
  
Minki sprang auf die Bettdecke und damit in den Weg. „Geh weg, ich muss das hier irgendwo abstellen."  
  
Dr. Westphalen zog das Kätzchen zu sich auf die Seite und lies es dabei seine Krallen in der Decke versinken. Lucas stellte das Tablett direkt vor Bridger hin. Der sah mit funkelnden Augen über die ganzen Leckereien. „Wo sind meine Croissants?"  
  
„Ich hatte nicht genug Geld dabei und musste mich daher für eines entscheiden. Entweder dieses Franzosenzeug oder die Vollkornbrötchen. Aber dann habe ich mich erinnert, dass Vollkorn gesund sein soll, also ist das mitgekommen."  
  
Die Ärztin setzte sich nun auch auf. Eilig richtete sie mit den Fingern ihre Haare. Minki hatte sie auf den Fussboden abgesetzt, wo die Katze nun dabei war die Bommel an den Hausschuhen zu inspizieren.  
  
„Bekomme ich keinen Kaffee?", nörgelte Bridger weiter im Scherz.  
  
„Sehe ich aus wie ein indischer Gott?"Nein das tat Lucas wirklich nicht. Er hatte im Gegensatz zu gewissen Götzenbildern nur zwei Arme und konnte daher nur soviel transportieren, wie er Gliedmaße besaß.  
  
„Warum solltest du? Du bist heute mein persönlicher Butler und nun los, geh und hol mir meinen Kaffee."Nathan war bereits dabei eines der Brötchen aufzuschneiden.  
  
Mit verzogenem Mund verschwand Lucas aus dem Schlafzimmer. Kristin musste lachen. „Hast du das gesehen?"  
  
Bridger, der zu sehr mit dem Essen beschäftigt gewesen war, wusste nicht was sie meinte. „Minki folgt ihm auf Schritt und Tritt. Solange er hier ist ist sie es auch und wenn er geht, geht sie mit ihm."  
  
„Gut so, in meiner Marmelade ist nämlich schon ein Katzenhaar."Zum Beweis hielt er ihr es unter die Nase. Genervt schob sie seine Hand zur Seite und griff selbst zu einem Brötchen.  
  
„Hier ist der Kaffee, meine Herrschaften."Der Teenager trug in einer Hand eine bis oben hingefüllte Kaffekanne aus der herrlicher Kaffeeduft drang und in der anderen hatte er sich die zwei Tassen mit den Henkeln über die Finger geschoben. Er stellt beide auf den Nachttisch des Captains und goß den Kaffee hinein. Kristin ahnte schlimmes, als sie die Flüssigkeit hineinfließen sah. Sie würde davon nichts trinken. Nathan achtete mehr auf sein Frühstück, bei dem nun eine gewisse Katze wieder mit der Schnauze drinnen hing und griff nichtsahnend nach der Tasse, als Lucas ihm diese hinhielt.  
  
„Kommst du bitte mal zu mir, Lucas?", fragte Dr. Westphalen um das Computergenie aus dem Schussfeld zu holen.  
  
„Was denn?"  
  
„Komm einfach nur hierher zu mir.", winkte sie ihn zu sich. Er kam um das Bett herum und setzte sich neben sie auf die Bettkante. Bridger hielt zwar schon seinen Kaffee in den Händen, trank aber noch immer nichts, denn Minki hatte in einem unachtsamen Moment von ihm in dessen Brötchen gebissen und war mit einer Pfote in die Marmelade getreten. Lucas beugte sich über das Bett und holte diese von dem Tablett, dabei nahm er sich eine von den Servietten um seine kleine Freundin von dem klebrigen Zeug um ihre Schnauze und der Pfote zu säubern.  
  
Im nächsten Moment spukte der Captain den Kaffee wieder in die Tasse zurück. „Was hast du gemacht?", rief er verärgert.  
  
Seine Scheinfrau amüsierte sich köstlich. „Schade, dass wir keine Kamera haben. Dieses Gesicht gerade eben wäre einen Preis wert gewesen."  
  
Mit verzogenem Gesicht sah er sie verwundert an. „Du hast das hier gewusst?"Er spukte noch immer von der Brühe aus.  
  
Lucas betrachtete alle nur mit großen Augen. Ihm war nicht bewusst was hier schon wieder nicht stimmte. Alles was er mitbekam war, dass sein vermeindlicher Vater wegen irgendetwas auf einmal missmutig geworden war und die Schiffsärztin ihren Spaß dabei hatte.  
  
„Ich habe gesehen, was da in die Tasse geflossen ist. Solch ein dickflüssiges Getränk rühre ich nicht an."Sie drehte sich herum und strich Lucas über die Wange. „Das hast du gut gemacht."  
  
„Hör auf ihn zu loben, der hat es auf mein Leben abgesehen!"  
  
„Indem er eine ganze Packungs Kaffeepulver in die Maschine schüttet? Deine letzten medizinischen Werte waren einwandtfrei. Einen Herzinfarkt hättest du davon schon mal nicht bekommen."  
  
„War das zuviel was ich rein habe?", fragte Lucas noch immer nicht wissend, was er so schlimmes getan hatte.  
  
„Natürlich war das zuviel!"Endlich konnte der Captain die Tasse zur Seite stellen. „Und deine Katze hat unsere ganze Bettwäsche versaut."Er zeigte auf die roten Spritzer der Marmelade.  
  
Schmollend sah ihn der blonde Teenager an. „Woher soll ich denn wissen wie viel Pulver ich von dem Zeug in die Maschine hauen muss? Außerdem habe ich mich auch schon schwer verletzt."Sofort hielt er seinen Finger Nathan entgegen wo ein großes Pflaster drauf geklebt war.  
  
„An der Kaffeeemaschine?", fragte der ältere Mann nun mit gerunzelter Stirn. So etwas hatte er ja noch nie gehört.  
  
„Nein, an der Dose mit dem Katzenfutter."  
  
„Zeig mal."Kristin nahm die Hand des Teenagers und entfernte vorsichtig das Pflaster. „Ziemlich lang, aber nicht sonderlich tief. Um den Spüldienst hast du dich damit erfolgreich gedrückt."Sie klebte das Pflaster wieder drauf. „Nur unser Mädchen hier werden wir wohl doch in die Badewanne setzen müssen."Minki schleckte eifrig an ihrer Pfote, die klebrige rote Marmelade ging jedoch nicht so ab, wie sie sollte. Auch Lucas beherztes Säubern hatte nicht alles entfernen können.  
  
„Dann kann sie mit mir später gehen. Ich hatte heute sowieso vor mich mal relaxed in die Wanne zu legen. Seit wir hier sind habe ich nur geduscht."  
  
„Das überlass bitte Kristin."Bridger suchte eine Hose und zog sich diese über. „Ich geh dieses Zeug hier den Ausguss runterschütten, anschließend zeige ich dir Supergenie mal wie man Kaffee kocht. Morgen früh darfst du das dann nochmal üben."  
  
„Hey, unsere Wette bezog sich nur auf heute."  
  
„Und mein Frühstück im Bett endete in einem Fiasko. Solange ich nichts wirklich schönes bekommen habe, bleibt das so bestehen. Kommen sie mit, mein persönlicher Butler!"Er hielt den Arm einladend ausgestreckt. „Du darfst das Tablett ruhig hier lassen. Ich denke Kristin möchte noch etwas im Bett bleiben."  
  
Grummelnd stand Lucas auf und nuschelte etwas von Diktator. Der Ärztin tat ihr Scheinsohn dabei schon etwas leid. Nathan schien das gewonnene Wettschwimmen auszukosten. Dabei hatte sie auch noch mit dem blonden Computergenie einiges vor, bei dem es ihm wohl nicht so besonders gut gehen wird. Aber es musste sein. Heute waren erzieherische Maßnahmen in Sachen Haushaltsführung angesagt.  
  
Unten in der Küche lies Bridger seinen Worten Taten folgen und kippte den gesamten Inhalt der Kaffeekanne in den Ausguss des Spülbeckens. Lucas nahm währenddessen ein Küchentuch, feuchtete es an und versuchte die sich wehrende Minki von dem klebrigen Zeug an ihrer Pfote und der Schnauze zu befreien, obwohl Nathan gesagt hatte Kristin würde dies später machen. Mit einigen Kratzern und Bissspuren von seiner Freundin gelang ihm das auch nachdem Bridger ihm half. Sie setzten ihr Haustier auf den Küchenboden und sofort entdeckte Bridger ein weiteres Unglück. Schnubbernd wandte er sich zum Herd. „Was ist denn mit den Eiern hier im Topf?"  
  
Der blonde Teenager sah ebenfalls in den Topf. „Da war vorhin aber noch viel mehr Wasser drinnen."Er sah den Captain an. „Normal scheint das aber nicht zu sein, dass die so braun sind oder? Ich meine, ich weiß es gibt braune Eier, aber die hier waren eindeutig weiß, als ich sie reingetan habe. Nur das Wasser kann doch nicht so schnell weg sein."  
  
„Ist es aber, weil du es vergessen hast."Nathan schaltete Augenrollend den Herd ab und nahm mit einem Topflappen den Topf von der Platte. Die Heizfläche glühte in einem unheilvollem Rot.  
  
Bridger legte den Lappen zur Seite und klopfte Lucas auf die Stirn. „Da ist dir wohl noch so eine Heldentat passiert, was du Genie?"Er lächelte. „Ich glaube für dich eine Frau zu finden wird noch schwer werden. Sieht wohl so aus als hätten deine Mutter und ich dich bis an unser Lebensende auf dem Hals."  
  
„Es hat mir ja keiner gesagt, auf was ich alles zu achten habe.", warf Lucas dem älteren Mann vor.  
  
„Scheint ziemlich viele Nachteile zu haben so reich aufzuwachsen."Der Captain stützte sich mit einem Arm auf der Anrichte auf.  
  
„Genauso viele wie arm aufzuwachsen. Wollten sie mir nicht was bei bringen? Wenn sie mich hier nur anstarren und Vorwürfe machen wird das nichts. Außerdem wollen wir, ich meine sie noch joggen gehen."Das hatte das Computergenie nun von seinem Versprecher.  
  
„Wir?"Nathan zog eine Augenbraue hoch und musterte den vor ihm stehenden Jungen.  
  
„Ich meinte sie. Nicht wir. Je länger wir hier brauchen um so später kommen sie raus und dann sind wieder haufenweise Leute im Wald unterwegs. Andere Jogger, Walker mit Skistöcken, die total bescheuert aussehen, Radfahrer die meinen bei der Tour de France gewinnen zu können."  
  
„Und überdrehte Intelligenzbestien.", beharrte Bridger weiter darauf.  
  
Angewidert verzog der Teenager das Gesicht. „Nein, ich gehe nicht schon wieder mit zum joggen! Einmal hat gereicht. Außerdem muss ich mich um das Mittagessen kochen. Das braucht seine Zeit."  
  
„Kommt nicht in die Tüte! Kristin schläft noch, ich habe noch nicht ausreichend gefrühstückt. Um dich mit dem Mittagessen raus reden zu können, muss schon etwas Zeit vergehen. Jetzt bist du mir ordentlich in die Falle gegangen."  
  
„Aber ich kann nicht."  
  
„So?", er sah Lucas erstaunt an. „Warum denn nicht?"  
  
„Na weil ich von gestern noch Muskelkater habe. Wir haben in Sport schon so viel laufen müssen. Erst diese ganzen doofen Spiele dann der Dauerlauf, bei dem ich immer auf Lenny aufpassen musste und daher schneller laufen musste als ich wollte, weil der ja mit Matt ein Wettrennen gemacht hat und dann noch diese Schwimmtirade. Ich bin eine einzige Schmerzzelle heute. Darum ist auch hier alles so schief gegangen."Er machte eine ausschweifende Handbewegung und zeigte damit durch die Küche.  
  
„Dann kommst du erst recht mit. Muskelkater kann man nur bekämpfen in dem man das selbe macht wie am Tag zuvor."  
  
Die blauen Augen sahen den älteren Mann bittend an, fast schon verzweifelt. „Gibt es absolut gar keine Chance mich davor zu drücken?"  
  
„Nein.", sagte Bridger bestimmt. „Du bist sowiso nur Haut und Knochen, da kann dir etwas Bewegung nur gut tun, baut die Muskeln auf. Und nun pass mal auf, wie man Kaffee zubereitet."  
  
„Ich will aber nicht."  
  
Das Lachen des Captains hatte schon fast was sadistisches. „Das interessiert mich nicht. Du kommst mit und dieses Mal gibt es keine Widerrede. Ich habe zufälligerweise die Telefonnummer von einem bestimmten Lehrer bekommen, der dir mit Freuden Nachhilfe gibt. Seine Frau backt dir auch Kekse."  
  
Nun verzog Lucas total das Gesicht. „Sie sind ein ganz schön mieser Hund, wissen sie das? Robert tut mir mittlerweile richtig leid. Ein Vater der seinen Sohn immer nur erpresst. Läuft das in allen Familien so? Wenn ja bin ich doch ganz zufrieden mit meinen Eltern."  
  
„Ich würde es gerne anders mit dir machen, nur leider hat sich gezeigt, dass ich mit Erpressung ganz gut mit dir auskommen kann."Er legte seinem Scheinsohn lächeln den Arm um die Schultern und zog ihn zu der Kaffeemaschine. „Komm, ich zeig dir mal wie du mich ebenfalls erpressen kannst, wenn du es jemals schaffen solltest den Kaffee richtig zu zubereiten."  
  
Das hellte die Stimmung wieder etwas auf. „Echt? Sie sind ein solcher Koffeinjunkie, dass man sie damit rumkriegen kann?"  
  
„Nur wenn er gut ist."  
  
„Zeigen!", verlangte das Computergenie.  
  
********  
  
Sich noch die nassen Haare mit einem Handtuch trocken rubelnd kam Lucas aus dem Bad heraus. Kristin emfping ihn in seinem Zimmer. Sie hatte auf den Tisch mehrere Flaschen abgestellt und verschiedene Tücher. Direkt neben der Tür stand der Staubsauger. „Was wird das?", fragte er argwöhnisch.  
  
„Ich habe dir schon einmal gesagt, dass hier drinnen ein absoluter Schweinestall ist. Du hättest dich hier drum drücken können, wenn du von selbst ein wenig Ordnung reingebracht hättest, da dies jedoch nicht geschehen ist, machen wir beide jetzt das Komplettprogramm."  
  
„Mir geht es gerade besonders schlecht. Ich glaube die Joggingrunde mit dem Captain hat mich so geschafft und ich bekomme jeden Moment einen Kreislaufkollaps."  
  
„Mit sechszehn?", fragte sie ihn verwundert.  
  
„Warum denn nicht?"  
  
Sie kam zu ihm und zog ihn am Arm in das Zimmer. „Los nun komm schon. Das hier kannst du so doch nicht lassen. Ich helfe dir ja auch dabei."  
  
„Was ist an dem Zimmer denn auszusetzen? Ich würde es verstehen, wenn sie bei meinem Zimmer auf der seaQuest solch ein Theater machen würden, aber doch nicht hier. Es könnte sein, dass wir morgen schon wieder zurück dürfen und da dies hier alles sauber zu machen wäre doch vollkommene Zeitverschwendung gewesen."  
  
„Dann verlässt du das Haus sauber. Ist doch schon mal was. Räum jetzt die Schuhe hier raus, die haben da überhaupt nichts zu suchen. Den Wäscheberg legst du vor die Waschmaschine und ich mache mich an die Staubschicht auf dem Schrank."Kristin hatte die Hände in die Hüften gestemmt. Ihr Blick glitt suchend über den Boden. „Wo sind denn jetzt meine Staublappen?"  
  
Lucas zeigte zur Tür. „Die rennen gerade vor Schreck weg."  
  
„Steh hier nicht rum, lauf und hol sie mir zurück! Das Kätzchen hat während des Aufräumens hier nichts zu suchen. Helfen kann es wenn es mal groß ist."  
  
Langsam schlurfte der Teenager aus dem Zimmer. Minki schleifte die Putzlappen die Treppe hinunter. Das Kätzchen lief in die Küche und legte seine Beute vor Nathan hin. Mit kläglichen Miauen machte sie den Hausherrn auf sich aufmerksam.  
  
„Danke, doch mit dem hier trocknet es sich viel besser ab."Er hielt ein rot weiß kariertes Geschirrtuch hoch und die großen hellblauen Augen des Tieres wurden noch größer. Noch mehr interessante Spielsachen.  
  
„Ich dachte ich soll den Haushalt heute schmeißen?", sagte Lucas verwundert als er bei Minki ankam.  
  
„Den kompletten Haushalt in deine Hände zu legen ist selbst mir zu gefährlich. Du hast es bis heute nicht geschaft fleckenfrei zu spülen. Außerdem bist du doch schwer verletzt. Seid ihr bereits wieder fertig mit aufräumen?"Die kleine Katze zu seinen Füßen hatte sich auf die Hinterpfoten gestellt und versuchte so näher an das Geschirrtuch in Nathans Hand zu kommen oder zumindest es von ihm zu erhalten.  
  
Lucas ging zu Minki und hob das Kätzchen auf seinen Arm. Nun rückte das begehrte Objekt in unmittelbare Reichweite. Mit den Vorderpfoten versuchte Minki danach zu greifen. „Noch nicht mal richtig angefangen.", seufzte der Teenager. Er setzte Minki in die leere Spüle, miauend sah seine kleine Freundin ihm nach. „Langfinger Fellknäuel zischte mit den Putzutensilien vom Doc ab."Er bückte sich und hob die Lappen auf. „Die dritte Putzhilfe ist demnach rausgeschmissen worden", er zeigte auf Minki. „und nummer zwei, also ich, hat mehr zu tun."Gemächlich schlurfend verschwand das Computergenie wieder nach oben.  
  
Noch immer miaute Minki in der Spüle sitzend. Nathan wandte sich zu dem Kätzchen. „Das war nicht nett von ihm, dich da abzusetzen."Er hob das Tier wieder aus seinem Gefängnis heraus, obwohl es selbst dies hätte tun können. Es war wohl besser dafür zu sorgen, dass ihr junges Haustier bei ihm blieb bis das Zimmer des Teenagers blitzte.  
  
Nathan stellte eine kleine Schale mit etwas Milch auf den Boden. Bis er mit Abtrocknen fertig war und mit dem Kätzchen spielen konnte, würde das diese ablenken.  
  
Lucas kam wieder in die Küche in den Armen hielt er einen viel zu großen Wäscheberg. „Die Hälfte davon ist noch frisch, also sehen sie nur nicht mich so an. Ich führe ausschließlich die Befehle der Sauberfrau aus."Er warf den Berg vor die Waschmaschine.  
  
„Soll ich helfen?", fragte Bridger mit hochgezogener Augenbraue. Minki ließ ihre Milch links liegen. Schnubbernd umrundete sie den Wäscheberg ihres jungen Herrchens.  
  
Lucas sah den älteren Mann forschend an. „Dieses Angebot ist aber nicht ohne Hintergedanken."  
  
Mit der Antwort lies der Captain sich einige Zeit.  
  
„Ich wusste es.", sagte Lucas anklagend und drehte sich herum. „Unter diesen Umständen verzichte ich gerne."  
  
Nathan folgte dem Teenager in dessen Zimmer. Den Sprung ihres jüngsten Familienmitgliedes in die Schmutzwäsche bekam also niemand mit.  
  
Lässig lehnte er sich an den Türrahmen, die Hände in den Hosentaschen vergraben. Kristin war dabei die fast leeren Regale auszuräumen und abzustauben. Sie wohnten noch nicht lange genug hier um sich privat einzurichten, aber lange genug um wenigstens etwas anzusammeln. Lucas jedoch war die ganze Zeit hauptsächlich deprimiert gewesen und vor sich hinvegetiert. Aus diesem Grund befand sich wohl kaum etwas im Schrank. Vereinzelt einige Bücher oder Comics, aber das war auch schon alles. Neben der Ärztin lag ein großer Plastiksack wo herumfliegende Blätter auf denen sich der Teenager während des Unterrichts kreativ betätigt hatte hineinwanderten. Nathan ging zum Fensterbrett und schickte die vertrockneten Pflanzen als Gesellschaft hinzu. Dabei hatte er gehofft das Verantwortungsbewusstsein seines jüngsten Crewmitgliedes damit zu fördern. Nur leider war Lucas ein hoffnungsloser Fall, nicht einmal Blumen gießen konnte er. Glücklicherweise zeigte er wenigstens seinem Kätzchen mehr Beachtung. Auf dem Heizkörper lag das zerfledderte Mathebuch des Computergenies. Er hätte Mr. Mour am Vortag um ein neues für seinen Sohn bitten sollen, fiel dem älteren Mann bei dem Anblick ein.  
  
„Hilfst du mit?", fragte die Bordärztin ihn.  
  
„Meine Hilfe wurde abgelehnt, aber ja, ich mache mit."Er sah Lucas, der am Boden noch immer mit dem Zusammensuchen seiner Turnschuhe und Kleidungsstücke beschäftigt war, vorwurfsvoll an. „Mir macht es mehr Spaß jemanden etwas zu spendieren, wenn derjenige sich selbst etwas aussucht."  
  
Fragend blickte der blonde Teenager ihn an. „Wie meinen sie das?"  
  
„Du wolltest doch ein paar Bücher kaufen, damit du in den Ferien etwas zu tun hast."  
  
„Das fällt ja jetzt wohl flach wenn ich hier alles zum Glänzen bringen soll."Sein geplantes Treffen mit Lenny hatte er ebenfalls vergessen.  
  
„Soviel ist es doch nicht. Wenn wir fertig sind gehen wir etwas einkaufen. Ich muss noch alles für unseren Urlaub organisieren und da kommst du einfach mit.", bestimmte der ältere Mann.  
  
„Darf ich da auch mit oder ist das ein reiner Männerausflug?", fragte die Ärztin.  
  
„Du musst sogar. Nicht dass ich im Kaufhaus ausrufen lassen muss, Daddy Nathan sucht seinen kleinen Sohn."Er grinste dabei schelmisch.  
  
Nun verstand Kristin. „In einem Kaufhaus kannst du ihn gar nicht verlieren, denn dort gibt es Abteilungen die ihn magnetisch anziehen. Schwierig wird es nur ihn aus dem Computerparadies wieder heraus zu bekommen."  
  
„Das ist ein Argument.", bestätigte Bridger. „Lucas, du bleibst hier und Kristin geht mit mir alleine."  
  
Sofort sahen ihn die blauen Augen seines jüngsten Crewmitgliedes bettelnd an.  
  
„Lass das bloß bleiben mich so anzusehen. Es war nur ein Witz!"  
  
„Na gut, dann spuckt mal in die Hände! Wir müssen schnell fertig werden." Mit einem weiteren Wäschestapel und umgehängten Sportschuhen, die an den Schnürsenkel zusammen gebunden waren, verschwand er aus dem Zimmer.  
  
„Meinst du wir sollten eine Leine für ihn besorgen?", überlegte Dr. Westphalen.  
  
„Besser wärs, aber ich glaube nicht, dass er da mitmachen wird.", lachte Bridger.  
  
********  
  
Suchend sah sich der Teenager in der Küche um. War seine kleine Freundin nicht erst vor kurzem noch hier gewesen? Mit den Schultern zuckend warf er die restlichen Sachen auf seinen Armen zu den anderen. Nun hörte er ein ihm wohlbekanntes Geräuscht. Der große Wäschestapel vor ihm begann sich zu bewegen. Mit einem Socken auf den Kopf grub sich die kleine Minki oben auf der Spitze aus. Lächelnd nahm Lucas ihr das Kleidungsstück ab und holte sie heraus. „Da drinnen hast du aber nichts zu suchen. Letztendlich landest du noch in der Waschmaschine, dabei habe ich dich heute schon gebadet."  
  
Er brachte die Katze ins Wohnzimmer und ging wieder nach oben. „Hier siehts doch immer noch so aus wie zuvor.", warf er seinen fleißigen Staub wischenden Eltern vor.  
  
„Was hälst du davon dich selbst aktiv mit zu beteiligen?", fragte Bridger.  
  
„Mach ich doch schon!", kam prombt die Antwort.  
  
Kristin drückte ihm sogleich die große Plastiktüte in die Hand. „Dann kannst du den Müll rausbringen."Innerlich maulend ging er wieder hinunter und führte seinen Befehl aus. Diese ganze Aufräumerei passte ihm gar nicht. Als nächstes sollte er wohl auch noch das Bügeleisen schwingen und den Staubsauger schieben.  
  
Anm: Vielen lieben Dank für eure Reviews!!!!! FF.net, hat ja einige Probleme über die Woche gehabt und ich wenig Zeit, darum mache ich mal ein Update in dem ich die Handlung mittendrin unterbreche. ^^ Er muss ja noch das Mittagessen machen.  
  
Zur Zeit fahre ich wieder fleißig Zug und habe nächste Woche ziemlich viele Test... also jeden Tag einen. Da werde ich wohl kaum Zeit haben im Zug zu schreiben, aber die erste Hälfte von einer neuen Story ist dort bereits entstanden und ich verrate auch was es ist: Es spielt in der Regulator Episode und was genau ich da gemacht habe, liegt an euer Fantasie oder ihr lasst euch überraschen. Ich versuche aber weiterhin immer ein Update zu machen, auch wenn ich viel zu tun habe. 


	17. Chaos im Haushalt II

Anm: Vielen Dank an die Reviewer! @Kiddo: das mit Minki auf die seaQuest nehmen überlege ich mir nochmal. Ich bin noch immer der Meinung, dass es keine gute Idee wäre. Ich hoffe du bist zufrieden: Lucas hat kein Bügeleisen in die Hand bekommen! ... Jedenfalls nicht in diesem Chapter. °-^  
  
@Samusa: Meine Verwandte vom anderen Stern. ^^ Minki macht dir hier hoffentlich wieder Spaß. Bist du sicher noch ein Fan von Lucas zu sein?  
  
@Moonshine5: Wer macht denn sowas und sperrt Minki in die Waschmaschine? Nein, da hätte ich bestimmt Ärger mit den Tierschützern hier bekommen. Bridger und Kristin haben Lucas beim Zimmer aufräumen geholfen, weil der gute Junge es niemals getan hätte wenn sie nicht aufgepasst hätten und mitgemacht.  
  
Nun noch eine schlechte Nachricht zum Schluß: Einige wissen bereits, dass ich für den 13.04. etwas besonderes machen wollte da ich an diesem Tag gleichzeitig seit einem Jahr bei ff.net dabei bin. Ich habe jetzt eine Entscheidung gefällt und es wird ziemlich knapp mit der Zeit. Ich hoffe alles zusammen zu bekommen was ich mir vorgenommen habe aus diesem Grund wird es vorerst kein Update bis zu diesem Tag geben. Hoffentlich versteht ihr das. Außerdem brauch es mich nur wieder packen und dann ist doch eins da. ^^ Ich kenne mich doch. Viel Spaß nun beim lesen!  
  
********  
  
Stolz besah sich Kristin das aufgeräumte und von allen Staubdschungeln befreite Zimmer. „So hat es auszusehen und nicht anders."  
  
„Das hält nicht mal bis morgen früh.", prophezeite Lucas.  
  
„Dann streng dich etwas an und es wird halten."  
  
Der Teenager schüttelte den Kopf. „Wird es nicht. Ich kann ja mal Minki holen und die legt hier in fünf Minuten alles kurz und klein."  
  
Nathan zog seinen Scheinsohn am Arm nach oben. Erschöpft war dieser zuvor an die Wand gelehnt zu Boden gesunken. „Komm mit runter. Wird Zeit, dass du dich an das Mittagessen machst."  
  
„Sie wollen wirklich einen qualvollen Tod sterben?", hakte der Teenager mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen nach.  
  
„Nein, Kristin wird auf dich aufpassen."  
  
„Und sie hauen sich auf das Sofa?"  
  
„Bin ja auch der Captain!"  
  
„Falsch!", half nun Kristin. Sie kam vom Fenster zu den beiden. „Hier bist du nur ein ganz gewöhnlicher Ehemann, der höllisch aufpassen muss, dass seine Frau den gemeinsamen Sohn nicht von seiner Pflicht entbindet. Unter diesen Umständen dürftest du den Kochlöffel schwingen."  
  
Mit einem breiten Grinsen hängte Lucas sich bei seiner nun besten Mutter der Welt ein und ging mit ihr an dem verdutzt dreinblickenden Bridger vorbei. Kaum waren sie an der Küchentür ereilte sie der nächste Schock. Die Wäsche des Computergenies war über den gesamten Boden verteilt. Der Übelttäter war zugleich auch noch dabei ein T-Shirt über den Boden zu schleifen.  
  
„Nachher bekommt das Kätzchen einen netten kleinen Käfig von mir.", presste die Ärztin zwischen den Zähnen heraus.  
  
Nathan musste unwillkürlich lachen, als er zu ihnen kam. „Das ist die Strafe für deine bösen Worte zu mir."Er schob sich an Frau und Sohn vorbei zu der Katze. Jetzt bemerkte das Tier seine Besitzer. Es ließ den Kragen des Kleidungsstückes los und sah Bridger neugierig an. Es gab nur einmal ein einziges Miauen von sich, während der Captain sich zu ihm hinunter kniete und den Kopf kraulte.  
  
„In fünf Minuten hast du das alles wieder eingesammelt! Vorher wird Lucas hier keinen Topf anrühren.", befahl Kristin.  
  
Der Teenager drehte sich zu ihr um. „Gute Frage, wo sind die Töpfe?"  
  
„Also, das glaube ich jetzt nicht. Wir wohnen hier schon einige Wochen zusammen und du weißt nicht wo die Töpfe sind?"  
  
Lucas begann zu grinsen. „Naja, so eine ungefähre Vorstellung habe ich schon."  
  
„Die muss er haben, sonst hätte er heute morgen nicht die Eier in einem anbrennen lassen.", sagte Nathan, während er die Kleidungsstücke zusammen sammelte und in die Waschmaschine stopfte. Minki beobachtete mit großen Augen die Aufräumaktion. Ihre schöne Neueinrichtung der Küche schien bei den menschlichen Besitzern nicht gut angekommen zu sein. „Fertig. Zufrieden, Kristin?"  
  
Die Ärztin nickte.  
  
„Schön, dann kannst du ja mit dem kochen loslegen."Bridger klopfte Lucas kameradschaftlich auf die Schulter und ging aus der Küche.  
  
„Dieses Festessen muss ich jetzt aber nicht machen?", fragte er Westphalen und hielt den anderen Zettel mit dem Wunschmenü für das Mittagessen hoch.  
  
„Bloß nicht. Wenn du schon Probleme mit Eiern hast, was wird dann mit einem Braten? Sieh lieber im Kühlschrank nach was du gerne hättest, ich helfe dir dabei. Ich komme gleich."Auch Kristin verschwand nun aus der Küche und Lucas stand nun ziemlich hilflos da.  
  
„Von einem Abenteuer ins nächste."Vorsichtig ging er ein paar Schritte in die Küche. Minki blickte noch immer erwartungsvoll auf die Waschmaschine. Dies entging dem Computergenie nicht. Schnell machte er den Deckel des Gerätes zu. Er sah es schon kommen wie seine kleine Freundin mit einem Satz in der Trommel verschwand. „Du bleibst draußen und leidest mit mir!"  
  
Auf der Unterlippe kauend stand er wenig später vor dem geöffneten Kühlschrank und überlegte, was er wohl zu essen kochen könnte. Die Frage war nur, was und wie. Er hatte keine Ahnung, was man so alles gebrauchen könnte. Aus dem Tiefkühlfach holte er etwas Fleisch heraus. Bereits geschnittenes, damit hoffte er nicht mehr so viel Arbeit zu haben. Er hätte sich von Ben damals zeigen lassen sollen wie man Hamburger machte, das wäre ihm jetzt zu gute gekommen. Bei dem Gedanken an Ben streiften seine Gedanken von der bevorstehenden Aufgabe ab. Wie mochte es ihm gehen? Ob er noch immer im Militärkrankenhaus der UEO lag? Sollte der Commander nicht auch noch dort sein? Lauter Fragen, die schmerzlich nach einer Antwort verlangten.  
  
Das Klingeln des Vidphones holte ihn bevor seine Überlegungen auf seine Stimmung überschlagen konnte zurück.  
  
„Gehst du bitte ran, Lucas? Ich habe es mir gerade gemütlich gemacht.", rief Bridger aus dem Wohnzimmer. Der Mann nutzte seinen Sieg wirklich aus, das musste man ihm lassen.  
  
Es war Lenny, der anrief. „Hi, was ist mit heute Nachmittag, steht bei dir schon was fest?"  
  
Lucas schlug die Hand vor die Stirn. „Mensch, das habe ich ganz vergessen. Jetzt habe ich mich dazu überreden lassen mit meinen lieben Eltern, wovon einer hier die Situation ganz schön ausnutzt, am Nachmittag zum einkaufen zu gehen."  
  
Lenny's Gesicht nahm einen enttäuschten Ausdruck an.  
  
„Keine Sorge, ich werde mir was einfallen lassen. Notfalls komme ich eben heute Abend einfach mal so rüber und dann machen wir da was."  
  
„Dürfen wir Computerspiele spielen oder kommt dein Daddy als Wachhund mit?"  
  
„Wenn du so direkt fragst wird der Ersatzdaddy auf alle Fälle dabei sein." Bridger hatte sich doch von der Couch erhoben.  
  
„Ich habe nichts gesagt.", wehrte Lenny sofort ab.  
  
Bridger hatte von dem Gespräch genug mitbekommen um die Pläne seine Sohnes auf Zeit durchschaut zu haben. „Ihr wolltet euch heute also treffen?"  
  
„Das haben wir heute früh spontan auf dem Weg zum Bäcker beschlossen.", sagte Lucas.  
  
„Ach, jetzt versteh ich wo meine Croissants gelandet sind. Das Geld hat doch für sie gereicht, du hast dir nur mit Lenny selber den Bauch vollgeschlagen!"  
  
„Überhaupt nicht. Lenny war gar nicht bis zum Bäcker gekommen, der ist mit Charlie dann in den Wald."  
  
Nathan sah Lucas musternd an.  
  
„Schon was ausgesucht, das du kochen willst, Lucas?", kam Kristin von oben herunter. Den aktiven Vidlink bemerkte sie nicht.  
  
Der Teenager wollte gerade antworten, als aus der Küche ein lautes Scheppern ertönte, das sie alle zusammenzucken lies. Nachdem wieder Ruhe einkehrte miaute Minki laut vor sich hin. Lucas sprang sofort an Bridger vorbei. „Er wird dich später zurück rufen, jetzt ist nicht so ganz der geeignete Moment.", sagte er zu Lenny und folgte anschließend gemeinsam mit der Ärztin dem Computergenie in die Küche. Dieser war dabei seine kleine Freundin zu schmusen und zu streicheln. Wie es aussah, hatte die Katze es geschafft das Geschirr vom Tisch zu werfen als sie darauf gesprungen war.  
  
„Langsam glaube ich es nicht nur, sondern bin mir sicher mit der Katze keine gute Idee gehabt zu haben.", seufzte die blonde Frau auf und begann die Scherben einzusammeln.  
  
„So ein Unsinn, Lucas hat das Tier angeheuert für ihn zu arbeiten. Auf diese Weise wollte er sich vor dem Aufräumen drücken."Lucas schenkte Bridger dafür einen bösen Blick und ging zum Schrank. Er hatte noch immer nur Fleisch für das Mittagessen herausgesucht. Vor ihm erstreckten sich nun mehrere Regale die mehr oder weniger mit Lebensmitteln in Konservendosen oder normalen Tüten verpackt waren. Minki setzte er auf die Anrichte, ihre blauen Augen folgten ihm. Es dauerte nicht lange, dann kam sie bis an den Rand des Schrankes und lugte von der Seite hinein.  
  
„Hilfst du mir mich zu entscheiden?"Der blonde Teenager holte zwei Packungen mit verschiedenen Nudelsorten heraus. Er hielt sie der Katze hin, die verwundert von einem Packen zum anderen blickte.  
  
Kristin drückte Nathan derweil einen kleinen Besen in die Hand, während sie das Schauspiel ihrer jüngsten Mitbewohner mit einem Lächeln beobachtete.  
  
Das weiße Kätzchen hob eine seiner Pfoten nach oben und schien zu überlegen, doch dann tippte es auf die linke Packung.  
  
„Ok, dann ist das unser Mittagessen."Lucas warf die andere achtlos in den Schrank zurück, traf einen Konservenstapel, der polternd hinausflog. Eine der Dosen knallte ihm auf den Fuß. Fluchend sprang der Teenager zur Seite.  
  
„Mir kommen Zweifel auf, was unser Mittagesssen angeht."  
  
„Was sollen da für Zweifel aufkommen, Captain? Ich habe gleich gesagt, mehr als sie vergiften kann ich nicht. Etwas werden sie auf alle Fälle auf ihrem Teller finden. Da machen sie sich mal keine Sorgen!"Das Computergenie war bereits eifrig damit beschäftigt die herausgefallenen Gegenstände wieder in den Schrank zu stellen.  
  
„Ich halte es für besser, wenn du jetzt raus gehst, Nathan. Ich kann nicht auf euch beide aufpassen. Warum nimmst du das Kätzchen nicht auch noch mit?"Kristin schob den UEO Captain bereits aus der Küche.  
  
Der Teenager schloss den Schrank. Minki sprang von der Anrichte und ging schmusend um seine Beine herum. „Du sollst doch mit dem Captain gehen."Sie sah ihn fragend mit großen Augen an. Seufzend hob er die Katze auf und brachte sie in das Wohnzimmer.  
  
Zurück in der Küche suchte er sich einen Topf und lies Wasser hinein laufen. Kristin zog die Augenbrauen zusammen, als sie zu ihm ging. „Du kannst das wieder ausschütten, der Topf ist viel zu klein."  
  
„Da war kein größerer."  
  
„Doch, ganz sicher."  
  
„Nein,"Der Teenager drehte den Wasserhahn zu, ging in die Knie, öffnete die Tür und zeigte auf das Arsenal an Töpfen. „sehen sie? Da ist gar nichts größeres."  
  
Lächeln ging auch die Ärztin in die Hocke. „Der Schrank hat noch eine zweite Hälfte."Sie öffnete die andere Tür und siehe da; eine schöne Ansammlung von großen Edelstahltöpfen erstreckte sich vor ihnen.  
  
„Oh!"Sofort kramte er nach einen größeren.  
  
„Das ist zu groß.", kam nüchtern der Kommentar der Ärztin.  
  
„Der hier?"  
  
„Der ist okay."  
  
Endlich war das Topfproblem geklärt, doch als Lucas fragend mit dem Fleisch in der Hand dastand machte Kristin ihn noch darauf aufmerksam, dass sie auch Pfannen hatten und er diese in eben jenem Schrank mit den großen Töpfen finden konnte.  
  
Er war gerade damit beschäftigt das Fleisch aus seiner Verpackung zu schälen, als Kristin ihm über die Schulter sah. „Du solltest auch etwas Fett in die Pfanne zum anbraten machen. So wird dein Fleisch nichts. Am besten ist aber noch etwas Öl."Sie griff an ihn vorbei in ein Regal und wenig später war ein kleiner Schwapp Öl in der Pfanne. „Hast du auch Salz in das Wasser?"  
  
„Wozu das?"  
  
„Damit es besser schmeckt."  
  
„Gleich."Er zog bereits mit aller Kraft an der Folie, die einfach nicht abgehen wollte. Doch dann schaffte er es und das Fleisch flog in alle Richtungen aus der Verpackung. Ein Teil landete in der Pfanne, im Nudelwasser ohne Salz, auf dem Boden oder hinterließ schmierig rote Flecken auf seinem weißen T-Shirt. „Also irgendwie ist heute nicht mein Tag."  
  
„Und ich habe langsam den Verdacht du machst das mit Absicht.", sagte Kristin vorwurfsvoll mit einem finsteren Blick auf die Bescherung.  
  
„Wenn ich das mit Absicht machen würde, würde ich nachher über ihre und des Captains Portion einen ordentlichen Schuss Tabasco hauen."Er fischte das Stück Fleisch aus dem bereits ziemlich heißen Wasser und warf es in die Pfanne wo es brutzelnd vor sich hin zischte.  
  
„Sieh lieber nach, ob wir noch eine andere Packung im Kühlfach haben. Ich werde das hier weg machen und ich glaube es ist auch besser, wenn ich frisches Wasser für die Nudeln aufsetze. Du versalzt es uns letzten Endes noch."  
  
Sofort ließ das Computergenie das Stück fallen, welches er gerade aufgehoben hatte. Kristin befürchtete schon, er würde es ebenfalls in die Pfanne werfen. Doch sein Weg führte ihn wie nach Anweisung zum Kühlschrank. Dieses Mal war er klüger. Mit einer Schere öffnete er die Folie und legte vorsichtig das Fleisch in die Pfanne.  
  
„Wieso nicht gleich so?"  
  
„Weil ich dafür mächtig Konzentration aufbringen muss und gerade erst aus einem meiner Fehler gelernt habe."  
  
„Ich lasse dich nach dieser Sache hier auf keinen Fall aus den Augen."  
  
„Danke. Ich glaube die Küche wäre schon explodiert, würden sie mir nicht helfen. Wie kommt man auch nur auf die Idee ein Kind mit so einer Aufgabe zu betrauen?"  
  
„Kochen ist eine ganz normale Sache."  
  
„Erzählen sie das mal meinen Eltern! Für mich ist das bis heute nach wie vor eine Aufgabe, die nur Bedienstete, die besonders dafür geschult worden sind machen. Ich habe nichts in der Küche zu suchen. Nach dem Kleinlegen der Mikrowelle hat mein Vater mir das nur zu deutlich zu verstehen geben."  
  
„Was hast du angestellt?"Die Bordärztin würzte das Fleisch während Lucas mit einem Löffel vollkommen wirr darin herum rührte.  
  
Er legte die Stirn in Falten. „Das ist das seltsame. Ich weiß es selber nicht mehr so genau. Zuerst knisterte das immer nur so komisch und mit einem Mal gab es einen riesigen Knall. Von der Mikrowelle hat es die vorderen Tür abgesprengt und gegen den Küchenschrank geknallt. Das Holz war hinüber. Ich denke das hat ordentlich Speed drauf gehabt."  
  
„Du musst doch irgendwas in das Gerät rein getan haben, was es so gereizt hat."  
  
„Ich weiß es wirklich nicht mehr."  
  
„Rühr weiter, ich werde einen Salat zubereiten so ganz ohne ist es dann doch zu fad."Sie wandte sich ab und machte sich daran aus dem Kühlschrank einen saftigen Kopfsalat zu holen, den sie unter der Spüle kurz abwusch und dann am Tisch in eine Schüssel tat. Während hinter Lucas das Geräusch von schneidendem Gemüse zu hören war, sah er das drohende Unheil.  
  
„Ähm, Doktor?"  
  
„Hm?"  
  
„Was muss man machen, wenn es aus einem Kochtopf beginnt heraus zu quellen?"  
  
Bevor sie ihm erklärte, was man da zu tun hatte, drehte sich die Ärztin lieber um und entschärfte die Situation kurz vor dem Überkochen selbst.  
  
********  
  
„Es sieht gut aus, das muss man euch beiden lassen.", staunte Bridger über das Essen, das nun dampfend vor ihm stand. „Ich hatte eigentlich befürchtet den Notdienst holen zu müssen oder Eis für verbrannte Finger.  
  
„Mach dir da mal keine Sorgen, bis auf schmutzige Wäsche und einen Fußboden, der nun geschrubbt werden muss ist nichts passiert. Man kann es sogar essen. Ich habe darauf geachtet, dass kein Tabasco untergemischt wird."Kristin sah Lucas aus den Augenwinkeln an, den ein Fleck an der Wand plötzlich ziemlich zu interessieren schien.  
  
Nathan nahm die Gabel und probierte einen kleinen Klecks. Gespannt wartete der Teenager auf die Reaktion. Als der Captain nichts sagte fragte er ungeduldig: „Und?"  
  
„Schmeckt sehr gut."  
  
Lucas' Argwohn war noch immer nicht abgeklungen. „Warten wir lieber mal ab, was noch so alles passiert, wenn das erst aufgegessen ist. Meine Mutter hat das letzte Mal keinen Fuß mehr aus dem Bett getan und gemeint ich soll den Rest des Essens ja nicht wegwerfen, sonst könne ich den Sanitätern nicht sagen auf welche Art und Weise ich sie umgebracht hätte."  
  
„Ich mache mir da keine Sorgen, so oft habe ich dich nicht aus den Augen gelassen, dass du etwas hättest anstellen können."Der Teller der Ärztin war schon fast leer und Lucas hatte noch nicht einmal angefangen.  
  
„Willst du jetzt nicht mehr mit zum einkaufen gehen?", fragte Nathan als er mit dem Essen fertig war. „Lenny schien schon ungeduldig auf dich gewartet zu haben."  
  
Das Computergenie fuhr sich nachdenklich durch das Haar. „Auf der einen Seite hätte ich schon Lust mitzukommen aber Lenny wird dann zwei Wochen ganz allein sein. Chris ist nicht da, ich bin nicht da."  
  
„Wir können dir doch was mitbringen. Musst nur sagen was du willst.", schlug Dr. Westphalen vor.  
  
„Würden sie das machen?"  
  
Sie nickte. „Du musst dafür aber die Wäsche aufhängen sobald sie fertig ist und das mit voller Konzentration."  
  
„Das ist ein Klacks gegen das, was ich sonst hier zu tun habe. Ich habe es geschafft zu kochen! Hoffentlich aber das letzte Mal in meinem Leben."Er schaufelte sich einen großen Batzen in den Mund.  
  
Nathan lachte. „Mit der Einstellung wirst du es niemals schaffen dich allein durch zu schlagen."  
  
„Wieso?"  
  
„Weil du irgendwann einmal kochen musst. Es geht nicht ohne!"  
  
„Doch, bestell den Pizzaservice."  
  
„Das kostet doch alles Geld, Lucas.", meinte Kristin vorwurfsvoll.  
  
„Dann werde ich eben Spitzenverdiener. Kein Problem soweit. Auf mich wartet ja noch ein großes Erbe.", meinte das Computergenie schulterzuckend.  
  
Bridger legte die Gabel auf den Teller. „Ich glaube wenn du so weiter machst wird dein Vater dich enterben."  
  
Mit großen Augen sah ihn der Junge an. „Meinen sie er macht das wirklich?"  
  
„Das weiß ich nicht, ich kenne ihn überhaupt nicht, aber wärst du mein Sohn könnte ich es mir vorstellen es mir genauestens zu überlegen bevor du mein Vermögen bekommst. Lieber gebe ich dir ein dickes Sparbuch mit dem du auskommen musst und wenn das nicht geht, hast du Pech."  
  
„Besonders freundlich.", kam es sarkastisch als Antwort.  
  
Kristin strich im tröstend über die Schulter. „In diesem Fall kommst du zu mir, vielleicht habe ich bis dahin noch eine unverheiratete Tochter, die kannst du dann nehmen. Die können alle kochen und werden sich um dich kümmern."  
  
„Das ist doch jetzt nicht ihr ernst!"  
  
„Doch, ich kann mich dann damit brüsten ein Genie zum Schwiegersohn zu haben. Bei den Männern die eine meiner Töchter immer anbringt ist das eine glanzvolle Abwechslung. Los hilf mir mit abräumen."Sie stand auf und packte die Teller auf einen Stapel.  
  
„Das Essen ist ihnen beiden wirklich nicht bekommen. Bei solchen Ideen." Kopfschüttelnd fügte sich der blonde Teenager seinem Schicksal. Zumindest würde er den Nachmittag für Lenny frei haben. 


	18. Der letzte Tag vor der Abreise

Anm: Vielen Danke für die Reviews! Habe es geschafft und es gibt endlich ein neues Kapitel. Allerdings kann es gut möglich sein, dass mein nächstes Update erst nach dem fünften Mai kommt. Ich habe keine Ahnung, ob ich nächstes Wochenende zum schreiben komme.  
  
Ich habe hier die Währungsbezeichnung Dollar genommen, denn wir befinden uns ja gerade nicht in einem UEO Gebiet, sondern auf dem tiefsten Festland. Da gibt es keine UEO Kredite. ^_^  
  
Viel Spaß beim Lesen!  
  
**************************  
  
Sein Nacken war völlig verspannt. Kaum zu glauben nach so kurzer Zeit es nicht mehr gewohnt zu sein, ununterbrochen vor einem Computer zu sitzen. Bei Lenny hatte er sich dieses Mal soweit zusammen reißen können und war ausschließlich bei ihrem Spiel geblieben. Da er sich vor ihm nicht mehr verstecken musste, gab es auch keinen Grund sich zu verstellen. Sein Freund hatte keine Chance gegen ihn. Bei dem Gedanken daran, wie Lenny der Verzweiflung nahe letztendlich den Computer ausschaltete und zu einem Kartenspiel übergehen wollte, musste der Teenager grinsen.  
  
Leichtfüßig sprang er die wenigen Stufen zur Veranda herauf. Bei seinem Griff in die Hosentaschen musste er jedoch leider feststellen keinen Schlüssel mitgenommen zu haben. Wie so oft schon. Seufzend betätigte er die Klingel. Nach zweimaliger Wiederholung kam er zu dem Schluss, dass seine Scheineltern wohl noch beim Einkaufen sein musste. War ja auch nur logisch. Das Auto stand nicht in der Auffahrt.  
  
Etwas kratzte an der Scheibe der Küche. Sofort war er die zwei, drei Schritte zur Seite gegangen. „Hey Minki, kannst du mich nicht vielleicht rein lassen?"Das Kätzchen miaute innen, doch er konnte es nicht hören. Einzig ihre blauen Augen, die ihn neugierig ansahen. „Irgendwas willst du mir sagen, aber ich weiß einfach nicht was."meinte Lucas. Seufzend setzte er sich auf die oberste Stufe und ließ Kätzchen, Kätzchen sein.  
  
********  
  
Nathan bog mit dem Wagen in die Einfahrt ein. „Sieh mal wer bereits auf uns wartet."bedeutete er Kristin mit einem Lächeln auf ihre Vorderveranda.  
  
„Ich dachte er sei noch bei Lenny."  
  
„Anscheinend nicht mehr."Er stoppte vor der Garage, der Motor verstummte. Als er ausstieg winkte er den Teenager zu sich. „Komm her, du kannst uns beim ausräumen helfen."  
  
Lucas stand von seinem Sitzplatz, der oberen Verandastufe auf und kam zum Kofferraum. Kristin öffnete diesen gerade und eine Ansammlung von Tüten breiteten sich vor ihm aus. „Sie haben aber ordentlich zugeschlagen. Meinen sie das alles zahlt ihnen die UEO?"  
  
„Alles Sachen, die wir während unseres Urlaubs brauchen werden."gab sie ihm zur Antwort.  
  
„Na, wenn sie meinen."Er griff einige Laschen der Tragetaschen und brachte sie zur Tür. Dort wartete er bis seine beiden Eltern mit den restlichen Tüten kamen.  
  
„Du hättest ruhig schon aufsperren können."warf ihm Bridger vor.  
  
„Hätte ich nicht, habe keinen Schlüssel mitgehabt. Und Minki fand es recht lustig uns durch die Küche zu beobachten. Da!"Das weiße Kätzchen lief auf dem Fensterbrett der Küche auf und ab und musterten das Geschehen vor der Haustür.  
  
Dr. Westphalen holte aus ihrer Tasche den Schlüssel hervor und öffnete die Tür. „Rein mit euch."  
  
„Was ist in den Tüten drinnen, das Zeug ist ja mega schwer!"jammerte das Computergenie, als er die Einkäufe endlich in der Küche abladen konnte. Seine kleine Freundin kam sofort zu ihm und schmiegte sich an sein Bein. Wie der Zufall so will, hatte er eine der Tüten erwischt, bei denen ganz oben die Leckereien für ihr Haustier drinnen waren. Bevor Nathan oder Kristin es mitbekamen ließ er diese verschwinden. „Pst, nicht so laut, du bekommst von dem Zeug noch früh genug."versuchte er sein miauendes Kätzchen ruhig zu stellen. Das sah gar nicht ein, warum es immer wieder von den Tüten weg geschoben wurde und sprang mit einem Satz in eine der anderen Tüten hinein.  
  
„Lucas! Nimm sofort die Katze aus dem Beutel!"befahl die Ärtzin, als sie sah, wie Minki bereits mit den kleinen Zähnchen an einem Blatt des Salatkopfes zupfte.  
  
„Ich glaube es ist besser, wenn ich dich erst mal bei mir im Zimmer einsperre."Er hob seine Freundin aus der Tüte und trug sie in sein Zimmer. Ihm tat es doch ziemlich leid, wie sie kratzend und miauend an der Tür nach Auslass verlangte, doch solange sie nur Unsinn im Kopf hatte, war es so wahrscheinlich besser. Als er wieder runter kam, brachte Bridger gerade die letzten Tüten herein. „Nimmst du mir die eine ab?"  
  
„Ja."Lucas eilte zu ihm und nahm die braune Tüte. „Was haben sie denn alles gekauft? Ist ja wahnsinn. Man könnte meinen, wir würden die nächsten zwei Wochen fern ab jeder Zivilisation verbringen."  
  
„In gewisser Weise tun wir das doch."sagte Bridger. Er stellte die Tüte auf dem Tisch ab. „Ich habe dir was mitgebracht."wandte er sich wieder an den Teenager bevor der seine Gedanken von einem Leben wie ein Höhlenmensch weiter spinnen konnte.  
  
„Mir?"Lucas konnte es nicht glauben. Völlig ungläubig sah er zu Dr. Westphalen. „Eins steht fest, beim nächsten Einkauf kommst du mit. Er wollte unbedingt an einem dieser Videospielautomaten loslegen, ihm fehlte nur ein Grund dazu."  
  
Der Captain lachte spitzbübisch. „Sehe ja auch blöd aus, wenn ich mich daran zu schaffen mache."  
  
„Ich denke ich soll keine Computerspiele spielen und jetzt kommen sie hier an und wollen, dass ich mit ihnen in voller Öffentlichkeit einige Runden zocke? Ich habe wohl was auf den Ohren."Lucas begann die Lebensmittel auszupacken, damit Kristin sie wegräumen konnte.  
  
Nathan lächelte. „So ein böser Mensch bin ich dann ja doch nicht."  
  
„Steht denn bereits fest, wo es hingehen soll?"fragte Lucas weiter, er hatte auf einmal zwischen den ganzen Lebensmitteln jedoch ein Buch in der Hand.  
  
Der Captain sah den verwunderten Gesichtsausdruck seines jungen Schützlinges. „Das ist schon mal eines von den Sachen, die ich dir mitgebracht habe. Hier müssten noch mehr sein. Damit es dir während der Fahrt nicht langweilig wird."  
  
„Oh, danke."Völlig perplex legte der Teenager das Buch auf die Seite. „Woher wussten sie, dass mich dieses interessieren könnte?"  
  
„Wir sind zuerst danach gegangen, was du in letzter Zeit gelesen hast und haben uns daran orientiert."sagte Kristin.  
  
„Die Wahrscheinlichkeit, dass du davon bereits etwas besitzt, war ja dann doch etwas geringer. Nach dem was du sonst immer so liest."Dies war eine Anspielung auf die schweren wissenschafltichen Brocken, die er sonst immer regelrecht verschlang. Die Theorien hatten es teilweise in sich und er wollte unbedingt wissen, was sich so in der Wissenschaft noch für Lücken befanden, die er mit seinem Wissen und Forscherdrang vielleicht füllen könnte. Meistens ging es jedoch darum, sich die Zeit zu verdreiben und Wissen zu sammeln.  
  
„Das interessiert mich eben, da kann mir keiner einen Strick draus drehen, Captain."  
  
Die Ärztin sah sich fragend um. „Ich hatte doch noch etwas für unser Kätzchen."Sie legte die Stirn in Falten und ließ ihren Blick über die Einkäufe gleiten. Von den Sachen, die extra für Lucas mitgebracht worden waren, sind noch zwei Puzzle und Bücher aufgetaucht. Das Computergenie sah unter Anbetracht der gegebenen Situation zu, diese Sachen schnell weg zu bringen. „Ich bringe das lieber hoch, so ist hier weniger Zeug, das im Weg steht."Auf die Idee, dass er für das Fehlen der Leckerlies verantwortlich sein konnten, kam zum Glück keiner seiner Zieheltern, darum ließen sie ihn auch gehen. Die beiden Puzzlekartons vergaß er.  
  
Am oberen Treppenabsatz war bereits das jämmerliches Miauen und Kratzen von Minki zu hören. Schnell eilte er zu seinem Zimmer. Umständlich öffnete er die Tür, in beiden Händen hatte er Bücher und kam nur schwer an den Türknauf. Als das Kätzchen mitbekam, dass es nun von seiner Einsamkeit erlöst wurde, ging es ein kleines Stück zurück. Die großen Kulleraugen folgten dem jungen Herrchen in das Zimmer. Da ihm kein besserer Abstellplatz in den Sinn kam, stellte er alles vorerst auf den Boden ab. Zu seiner eigenen Sicherheit schloß er die Zimmertür ab. Dann kam die Packung mit den Leckerlies zum Einsatz. Sich im Schneidersitz auf dem Boden setzend öffnete er diese. Die kleine weiße Katze war sofort bei ihm. Sie fraß ihm drei Stück aus der Hand, bis er die Packung wieder schloss und in Sicherheit vor dem Tier brachte. So hatten sie beide noch eine Weile etwas davon.  
  
********  
  
Endlich waren alle Einkäufe verstaut. „Lucas hat schon recht. Es ist kaum zu glauben, dass ausgerechnet die UEO das hier alles bezahlt. Wir haben mehrere hundert Dollar ausgegeben."  
  
Nathan kam zu der Ärztin und legte seine Arme um ihre Hüften. So konnte er den Körper näher an den seinen ziehen. „Wir tun das ja nicht ausschließlich und es ist auch nur für die kurze Zeit unseres Zwangsurlaubes. Wir fahren einfach drauf los und werden sehen, wohin uns das führt."Er gab ihr einen Kuss auf die Stirn.  
  
„Gib es zu, du weißt schon ganz genau, wo du hin willst."  
  
„Dir kann man einfach nichts vor machen. Aber ja, ich habe mir bereits eine kleine Route zurechtgelegt."Bridger ließ die Wissenschaftlerin wieder los. „Noch bleibt es mein Geheimnis wo es hingeht."  
  
Kristin setzte einen verführerischen Blick auf. Mit ihren Fingern der rechten Hand fuhr sie ihm über die Brust. „Nicht einmal mir? Nur einen kleinen Hinweis?"  
  
Er musste lachen. „Nein, ich sage kein Wort. Vorher mache ich uns etwas zum Abendessen. Lucas entbinde ich jetzt von seiner Pflicht. Drei Stunden will ich darauf nicht warten essen zu können."  
  
„Na gut, ich gehe derweil nachsehen, was im Fernsehen läuft."Bevor Dr. Westphalen die Küche verließ, fiel ihr Blick auf die Waschmaschine. „Da du ihn von seiner Pflicht entbunden hast, wirst du die Wäsche aufhängen müssen."Sagte sie und ging in das Wohnzimmer.  
  
Das mit der Waschmaschine gefiel dem Captain gar nicht. Schnell wurde von der Junge von der Pflichtentbindung die Waschmaschine auszuräumen ausgenommen. Er stellte die Teller, die er aus dem Schrank genommen hatte auf den Tisch. Anschließend ging er nach oben. Nachdem er an die Tür seines Sohnes auf Zeit geklopft hatte, ertönte von drinnen ein kurzes „Sofort." Verwundert musste er bei dem Geräusch des herumdrehenden Schlüssels im Schloss feststellen, dass der Teenager sich eingeschlossen hatte. Seine ersten Worte nach dem Eintreten waren deshalb auch: „Warum hast du zu gesperrt?"  
  
Lucas hatte sich auf den Boden gesetzt und spielte mit Minki. Sie brachte ihm ein kleines Alufoliestück, das zusammen geknüllt war und von dem Teenager ins Zimmer geworfen wurde. Sofort hechtete sie los und brachte es ihm zurück. Auf die Frage Bridgers, fiel dem Jungen nur keine Antwort ein. Er konnte ihm ja schlecht sagen, dass er die Leckerlis entwendet hatte. „Äh,.. das hatte keinen wirklichen Grund. Nur so. Kommt auch nicht wieder vor."  
  
„Ah."nickte Bridger. „Ich wollte eigentlich nur wissen, ob du auch ein paar Sandwiches haben willst. Ich werde gleich für Kristin und mich welche machen."  
  
„Danke, aber Lenny's Mutter hat mich ausreichend versorgt. Kaum zu glauben, aber sie ist wirklich total überfürsorglich. Das komplette Gegenteil von meiner eigenen."  
  
„Na gut, falls du doch etwas möchtest, dann sag mir bescheid."sagte Bridger und schloss wieder die Tür hinter sich.  
  
Kristin hatte die Schuhe ausgezogen und es sich auf der Couch bequem gemacht. Mit der Fernbedienung zappte sie durch das Programm. Eines der beiden Puzzles für Lucas hatte sie mit in das Wohnzimmer genommen. „Hast du vor, das jetzt zu machen?"Nathan brachte die beiden Teller und Besteck für sie beide herein.  
  
„Es reizt mich wirklich. Dieses Motiv ist richtig romantisch."  
  
„Kitsch trifft es eher. Robert mochte so etwas gar nicht. Ich glaube, darum hat Lucas es auch übergangen."Nachdem er auch das Brot gebracht hatte, setzte er sich ihr gegenüber. Er nahm die Schachtel in die Hand und besah sich das Motiv genauer.  
  
„Jetzt sag bloß, du hast mit deiner Frau nie einen Sonnenuntergang beobachtet und dir gewünscht der Moment würde niemals enden? Es ist wunderschön, unheimlich romantisch. Alle Probleme und Sorgen sind in diesen wenigen Minuten Meilen von einem entfernt."sagte sie verträumt.  
  
„Und ich habe gerade vergessen Lucas zu sagen, er soll doch die Waschmaschine ausräumen."Bridger legte das Puzzle zur Seite.  
  
Dr. Westphalen richtete sich gerade auf. Damit hatte sie jetzt gar nicht gerechnet. Diese unsensible Antwort. „Sag mal, weichst du mir aus?"  
  
„Wie? Ach so, nein. Carol und ich haben oft gemeinsam abends auf der Terasse gesessen und den Sonnuntergang betrachtet. Nach Roberts Tod sogar jeden Abend. Ich glaube jeder hatte in diesem Moment den selben Wunsch. Nach dem Betreten des Hauses in sein Zimmer zu gehen und ihn dort vorzufinden, doch sobald wir das wirklich taten, war der Raum leer."Seine Stimme war gebrochen. Die Ärztin meinte sogar das Glitzern einer Träne in seinen Augenwinkeln erkennen zu können. Die Erklärung für seine Worte war relativ logisch.  
  
Sie nahm die Füße wieder von der Couch um Essen zu können. „Ich werde das Puzzle nachher einfach anfangen. Wenn Lucas will, kann er es ja gerne ein zweites Mal zusammen bauen."  
  
Nachdem sie gegessen hatten, wurde der Tisch schnell abgeräumt. Kristin konnte einfach nicht mehr wiederstehen und musste sofort loslegen. Während Nathan die Wäsche aufhängte, sortierte sie bereits die einzelnen Teile zusammen. Später half er ihr sogar mit.  
  
„Wieder eins das nicht passt. Warum muss alles nur orange sein?"seufzte die blonde Frau auf.  
  
„Ich habe lila, davon gibt es weitaus mehr! Bei mir passt aber auch nichts."Ein weiteres Teil wanderte auf Bridgers passt-nicht-Haufen.  
  
„Lucas hat sich seit wir zurück sind, gar nicht mehr blicken lassen."  
  
„Machst du dir Sorgen?"  
  
Kristin legte die noch in ihren Händen befindlichen Teile auf den Tisch. Ihre Augen nahmen einen nachdenklichen Ausdruck an. „Er war sonst immer bei uns hier unten. Was sollte er auch so lange allein in seinem Zimmer machen? Er hat nicht wirklich etwas, womit er sich beschäftigen könnte. Bisher zog er es jedesmal vor, in unserer Nähe zu sein und Fern zu sehen. Sehr viele private Dinge befinden sich wirklich nicht in seinem Zimmer. Was sollte auch jemand wie er schon machen? Seine Welt sind die Computer. Ohne sie ist sein Leben leer. Du hast es doch gesehen, wie er die ersten Tage war. Ich habe noch nie einen Menschen mit einem solch ausdruckslosen Blick gesehen. Ich habe mir schreckliche Sorgen um ihn gemacht und ständig versucht mit ihm zu reden, aber er lässt niemanden an sich heran, wenn er nicht will. Ein andernmal war er froh, jemanden zu haben, ich denke mal, darum war er ständig bei uns. Doch heute..."  
  
„Vielleicht hat er sich doch das andere Puzzle geschnappt und ist jetzt genauso wie wir am verzweifeln."Der ältere Mann sah seine Scheinfrau an. Ihre Sorgen waren für ihn unbegründet. Seit dem Minki da war, hatte Lucas immer etwas zu tun.  
  
„Dann hätten wir ihn doch hören müssen. Das andere liegt doch noch immer in der Küche. Außerdem hätte er sicherlich Minki aus gesperrt. Mit diesem Kätzchen lässt sich doch kein Puzzle machen."  
  
Nathan zuckte mit den Schultern. „Oder er ist ins Bett gegangen. Wenn es ihm schlecht gehen würde, hätte er schon etwas gesagt."Er dachte dabei besonders an den ersten Morgen in ihrem neuen Heim, als der Teenager in eine Scherbe getreten war und den ganzen Küchenboden voll geblutet hatte.  
  
Sie lächelte. „Ja, du hast recht. Lass uns hier Schluß machen und ebenfalls ins Bett gehen. Es ist fast Mitternacht. Wir kommen hier mit dem Himmel doch sowieso nicht weiter."  
  
Die verbliebenen zwei Teile in Bridgers Hand passten ebensowenig, wie die davor gehenden. „Mir scheint, als hättest du recht."Er gähnte herzhaft. Erst jetzt bemerkte er, wie müde er schon geworden war.  
  
********  
  
Leise stieg Nathan aus dem Bett. Vom Stuhl holte er sich die am Vorabend darüber gelegte Jeans und das graue Sweatshirt, anschließend verließ er auf Zehenspitzen das Schlafzimmer. Nichts lag ihm ferner als Kristin aufzuwecken. Als er die Tür hinter sich schloß, sah er, dass auch die seines Sohnes auf Zeit einen Spalt offen stand. Vorsichtig umschlossen seine Finger auch deren Griff und zogen sie zu. Bereits im hinunter gehen tauschte er das T-Shirt gegen das Sweatshirt aus. Sobald er sich Kaffee aufgesetzt hatte und das Wasser durch die Kanne rieselte, zuog er auch seine Jeans über. Er schloss den Knopf der Hose und drehte sich herum, direkt vor ihm stand auf einmal Minki, die ihn neugierig ansah. „Guten morgen, schon so früh auf, Fräulein? Kann ich ihnen etwas anbieten? Streicheleinheiten?"Er kniete sich zu ihr hinunter. Seine Hand fuhr ihr kraulend über den Kopf. Genüßlich schloss das Kätzchen die Augen. „Das gefällt dir. Warte, ich gebe dir gleich was zum fressen."Bridger erhob sich wieder und ging ins Wohnzimmer, dort glaubte er seinen Augen nicht zu trauen.  
  
„Morgen! Noch ein Frühaufsteher. Und unser Himmelproblem hat er auch noch gelöst."Das Puzzle vom Vorabend, war in Sachen Himmel fertig.  
  
Gähnend sah der Teenager von seinem Buch auf. „Immer noch trifft's eher. Nachdem ich die Inhaltsangabe gelesen habe, hat mich das Buch so gefesselt, dass ich nicht mehr aufhören konnte."  
  
„Und wir dachten, du liegst schlafend in deinem Bett. Das nächste Mal werfe ich doch lieber einen Blick in dein Zimmer, bevor ich so leise wie möglich versuche die Tür zu schließen."Nathan setzte sich neben ihn. „Habe ich anscheinend doch deinen Geschmack getroffen."sagte er. „Du weißt, dass das eigentlich für die Fahrt gedacht war?"  
  
„Ja, genauso wie das Puzzle dort."antwortete Lucas. Er wusste jedoch auch wie recht der Captain hatte. Wenn er jetzt seine ganzen Bücher auslas, würde er während ihrer Fahrt gelangweilt im Auto sitzen. Das Computergenie knickte eine Ecke der Seite, auf welcher er sich befand, um und schlug den Buchdeckel zu. „Schlafen kann ich jetzt nicht, das war an einer ziemlich spannenden Stelle."  
  
Bridger nahm ihm das Buch ab und wand es seinerseits in den Händen. Es war „Das Dreieck des Drachen"von James Rollins. Er erinnerte sich dem Teenager noch ein zweites vom selben Autor mitgebracht zu haben, leider jedoch nicht mehr an den Titel. „Darf ich es auch einmal lesen?"  
  
„Natürlich."Lucas schlug die Decke zur Seite und stand auf. Als erstes musste er sich ausgiebig strecken. Fast die gesamte Nacht hatte er auf der Couch verbracht. Minki war bereits wieder bei ihm und schmiegte sich um seine Beine. Schnurrend lief sich sich daran reibend herum, bis der blonde Junge sich endlich hinab beugte und sie aufhob. „Du kannst einfach nicht mehr ohne mich, was?"Das Kätzchen miaute zur Antwort. „Scheint so."  
  
Der Captain hatte das Buch auf den Tisch gelegt. „Warum sind sie schon so früh auf? Sie können doch wohl unmöglich schon joggen wollen. Wenn ja, dann bin ich seltsamerweise doch ganz furchtbar müde und muss ins Bett. Falls das nicht der Fall sein sollte, leiste ich gerne Gesellschaft."sagte das Computergenie.  
  
Nathan musste unwillkührlich lachen. Sein Scheinsohn schien immer noch zu glauben ihm entkommen zu können. „Ich muss unseren Wohnwagen abholen. Allerdings können wir zu dem Händler joggen. Anders wäre es soweiso nicht gegangen. Ich hatte vor gehabt ganz gemütlich dort hin zu laufen, doch du bist und bleibst ein Genie. Die Idee mit dem Joggen ist grandios."  
  
Sofort verschwand alle Fröhlichkeit aus dem Gesicht des Jungen. „Ach nein! Das kann doch nun wirklich nicht wahr sein!"nörgelte er. Sollte er jemals denjenigen in die Finger bekommen, der dieses rumgehüpfe erfunden hat, dann sollte dieser jemand beten einen guten Anwalt zu besitzen oder zumindest ein Schlupfloch, das Lucas nicht erreicht.  
  
„Ist schon gut. Ich lasse dich heute davon kommen. Darfst mich aber trotzdem begleiten wenn du willst."lengte der ältere Mann ein.  
  
„Darf ich dann den Wagen fahren?"  
  
„Auf gar keinen Fall!"  
  
„Warum nicht? Sie wollen doch wohl nicht ernsthaft bis da raus laufen." Zwar wusste das Computergenie überhaupt nicht, wo der Händler mit den Wohnwagen war, doch eines konnte er mit Sicherheit sagen, dass es nicht die nähere Umgebung war. Das hätte er bereits schon längst herausgefunden. Aus lauter langeweile, war er die ersten Tage öfters ziellos durch die Gegend gewandert. „Wenn sie allein gewesen wären, hätte ich es ja verstanden, doch wenn ich dabei bin, kann einer den Wohnwagen fahren, was ich bestimmt nicht sein werden, weil man es mir verbietet. Und der andere unsere Familienkutsche."Es war nicht so, dass Lucas sich nicht zugetraut hätte einen Wohnwagen zu steuern, aber er kannte den Captain jetzt eine ganze Weile. Er würde ihn sicherlich nicht ein so großes Fahrzeug fahren lassen. Wobei er insgeheim ja den Hintergedanken hatte, die nächsten zwei Wochen in einem Pappkarton verbringen zu müssen. Ihm graute bereits bei der Vorstellung daran. Hoffentlich würden die Ferien schnell vorbei sein.  
  
Bridger erhob sich von der Couch. Er legte seine Hand auf Lucas' Schulter und nahm ihm Minki ab. „Geh dich lieber anziehen, wenn du mit möchtest. Ich werde mir derweil meinen Kaffee schmecken lassen und überlegen, ob ich es verantworten kann, dich ans Steuer zu lassen."  
  
Das fand der Teenager in Ordnung und machte sich auf den Weg in sein Zimmer. 


	19. Ein ereignisreicher Morgen

Anm: Vielen lieben Dank an die Reviews!!!  
  
@Moonshin: (total perplex ist) äh... wieso sollte jemand bei Lucas einbrechen oder was schlimmes passieren? Die Geschichte ist momentan wohl noch so beliebt, da traue ich mir das einfach nicht, die zu beenden. Wer weiß was man dann mit mir macht?  
  
@Samusa: Die geheime Route hat Bridger noch nicht einmal mir verraten, also musst du dich da noch gedulden. Nein, habe Lucas nicht nochmal joggen lassen. Ich glaube, der wird demnächst ein paar Methoden entwickeln, wie er sich davor drücken kann.  
  
@Kiddo: Ich werde mit Lucas mal ein ernstes Wort wegen der umgeknickten Buchseite lesen. Aber als Minki sich über das Mathebuch hergemacht hat, hast du nicht protestiert. Das musst du mir jetzt aber mal erklären!  
  
Viel Spaß beim weiterlesen! Eine Szene stammt aus der Anregung von Diana, ich hoffe das so in ungefähr getroffen zu haben, wie du es gerne gehabt hättest.  
  
*************************  
  
Als er aus dem Wagen stieg, setzte er sich die Sonnenbrille auf und ging gemächlich an der Seite seines Scheinvaters über den großen Verkaufsplatz. Eigentlich hatte Lucas erwartet hier nur Wohnmobile anzutreffen, doch der Händler schien alle Arten von Fahrzeugen zu vermieten. Bei der Einfahrt hing ein großes Schild mit dem Slogan „Für jeden Geldbeutel etwas."Der Teenager bezweifelte, ob man diesen Spruch wirklich so nehmen konnte, wie er da stand. Vor ihm tummelten sich zwar hier und da die eine oder andere Karosserie zum Billigpreis, doch die Ware selber würde bestimmt auch billig sein.  
  
„Welche dieser Pappschacheln wird unser neues zu Hause?"fragte er beim Vorbeigehen an den Wohnwägen.  
  
„Von denen keiner. Da möchte selbst ich nicht drinnen hausen, auch nicht für eine Nacht."antwortete Nathan. Auf der rechten Seite von ihnen standen mehrere kleine Wohnwagenanhänger. Ihre Grundfläche betrug wahrscheinlich höchstens vier Quadratmeter. Dagegen war selbst Lucas' Kabine auf dem Boot der reinste Luxus.  
  
„Ich sehe hier aber sonst nichts anderes."  
  
„Warte es doch ab. Du darfst nicht immer so ungeduldig sein, das ist wahrscheinlich dein großes Problem. Ich bin mir sicher, dir gefällt, was ich ausgesucht habe."  
  
Verächtlich ließ der blonde Junge seinen Blick über den Platz schweifen. Er bezweifelte nur stärker, dass ihm das Teil gefallen könnte. In dem Moment öffnete sich mit einen Knarzen eine Holztür. In der Mitte des Platzes stand ein kleines Häuschen, das wahrscheinlich aus den Überresten eines Wohnwagen gezimmert worden war. Bridger hatte sie direkt darauf zugeführt. Ein Mann, wohl genährt mit blonden fettigen Haaren, die gescheitelt und glatt gekämmt waren, kam auf sie zu. Der typische Automobilhändler. Sein Anzug war steif vor Stärke und sein Gebaren schleimiger als das Innere einer Muschel. Genau die richtige Person für den Teenager morgens um Acht.  
  
„Guten morgen!"begrüßte er Nathan mit einem Händeschütteln, dann bot er sie dem Computergenie an. Ausweichen war nicht. Beim ergreifen musste er sich zusammen reißen seinen Ekel aus seinem Gesichtsausdruck zu halten, denn die verschwitzte Hand griff ihn zwar fest, aber die Schweißschicht übertrug sich auf seine Handfläche. „Bitte kommen sie mit, ich habe sofort nachdem sie gegangen sind alles veranlasst und sie werden mit Sicherheit zufrieden sein."Er machte eine einladende Geste ihm zu folgen. Sobald er ihnen den Rücken zudrehte versuchte sich Lucas die verseuchte Hand an der Hose abzuwischen. Nathan musterte ihn mit einem mahnenden Blick. Schnell hörte der Teenager auf und stolzierte an ihm vorbei dem Händler hinterher.  
  
„Sie haben alle meine Änderungen vornehmen können?"fragte Bridger, sobald er aufgeholt hatte.  
  
„Ja, unsere Firmenphilosophie ist es den Kunden zufrieden zu stellen."Er führte Vater und Sohn Bridger in einen hinteren Teil seiner Verkaufsfläche. Hier standen recht unterschiedliche Wägen. Es schien sich alles um ausgesuchte Modelle zu handeln. Vereinzelte Wohnmobile befanden sich ebenfalls darunter und auf einen von diesen gingen sie zu. Mit denen von eben waren diese hier jedoch nicht zu vergleichen. Ihre Größe schon allein übertraf alles. „Für so ein Teil brauchen wir bestimmt eine eigene Straße." meinte Lucas.  
  
„Nein, das sind durchaus zugelassene Wägen die auf unseren Straßen fahren dürfen. Ich bin sicher sie werden keinerlei Probleme haben."widersprach der Händler. Der Typ schien den Sarkasmus des Teenagers nicht richtig bemerkt zu haben. Eben genau das, was der blonde Teen so gar nicht haben musste um die Uhrzeit.  
  
Bridger griff nach dem Türgriff des großen, in warmen Ockertönen gehaltenen Wohnwagens und öffnete. „Komm, sehen wir es uns von innen an."sagte er zu Lucas.  
  
Nicht besonders begeistert stieg er ihm nach. Links von ihm war eine kleinere Sitzecke mit einem viereckigen Tisch angebracht, direkt vor ihm befand sich eine Tür, die wohl zum Badezimmer führte. Sofern man es als Bad bezeichnen konnte. Nathan war von seinem Enthusiasmus nicht mehr abzubringen. Ihm schien das Teil hier zu gefallen. Sofort öffnete er die dünne Tür zum Badersatz. Der Teenager erhaschte einen kurzen Blick in das Innere. Eine Toilettenschüssel, ein winziges Waschbecken und etwas, das wohl eine Dusche sein sollte. Schnell war der Vorsatz vor der Abreise noch ein ausgiebiges Bad zu nehmen gefasst. Nathan wandte sich bereits um und begann die Küchenzeile rechts vom Eingang zu inspizieren. Als er auch damit einverstanden war, ging er in die Sitzecke und ließ sich dort am Rand nieder. „Du siehst nicht begeistert aus, Lucas."  
  
Die Hände aus den Hosentaschen holend und die Sonnenbrille abnehmend drückte er sich an dem Händler vorbei, der glücklicherweise stumm alles beobachtete. „Ich würde eine Luxussuiet in einem fünf Sterne Hotel dem hier anstandslos vorziehen."  
  
„Darum habe ich doch hier einige Veränderungen vornehmen lassen."  
  
„Und welche? Wenn ich die Leiter da rauf gehe befinde ich mich plötzlich in einem verzerrten Raum wieder, wo alles viel größer ist als es von außen aussieht?"Er zeigte auf die kleine Leiter, die in der freien Nische zwischen der Sitzgelegenheit und der rückwärtigen Wand zur Nasszelle stand.  
  
„Setz dich einfach zu mir, dann wirst du das schon sehen."  
  
Nur langsam tat der Teenager worum man ihn gebeten hatte. Bevor die Sitzecke begann, befanden sich noch zwei Schränke neben dem Eingang und ein Regal. In der Wand befand sich ein Bildschirm. „Ein Fernseher, ach wie fortschrittlich."Den Sarkasmus konnte er einfach nicht mehr zurück halten.  
  
Endlich sah der schmierige Händler seine Zeit gekommen. Sofort kam er die zwei Schritte auf sie zu. „Das ist nicht nur ein Fernseher. Es ist die neueste Technologie auf dem Markt. Mittels einer Satellitenverbindung, können alle Programme der Welt empfangen werden. Es besteht die Möglichkeit Spielkonsolen anzuschließen, das hat die Jugend heute doch so gerne und es ist zugleich auch noch ein hervorragender Computer. Sie brauchen sich nicht mehr lange mit unnötigen Problemen abzurackern, die die Arbeit manchmal recht mühselig macht. Mit diesem Gerät hier haben sie einen einfach Zugriff auf alles, was sie sich nur wünschen."Er öffnete eine der Schranktüren. „Hier sind diverse Programme, die sie direkt vom Datenträger starten könne. Spart Zeit und Nerven bei der Installation. Wenn sie gleichzeitig ein spannendes Spiel sehen und einen interessanten Chat folgen wollen ist dies auch möglich. Alles kein Problem mehr."Er hatte aus dem Schrank ein kleines weißes Heft herausgezogen. „Das ist die Bedienungsanleitung. Was auch immer sie brauchen, hier drinnen finden sie es einfach und schnell erklärt."  
  
Bei dem Wort Computer machte Lucas' Herz einen Sprung bis zum Gaumen. Er hörte dem Quacksalber gar nicht mehr zu. Blitzschnell fuhr sein Kopf zu Bridger herum. „Das ist ein Scherz! Wir haben einen Computer hier drinnen? Darf ich ihn auch benutzen? Bitte!"Wenn es notwendig gewesen wäre, würde Lucas selbst auf Knien vor dem älteren Mann kriechen.  
  
Captain Bridger lachte amüsiert auf. Er hatte gewusst, dass sein Sohn auf Zeit genauso reagieren würde. „Deswegen habe ich es hier doch anbringen lassen. Du glaubst doch wohl nicht ernsthaft, dass ich mir dein Gejammer die ganze Fahrt über anhöre."  
  
„Im oberen Schlafbereich befindet sich ebenfalls ein Anschluss. Falls die Eltern sich abends noch einen Film ansehen wollen und es Streit mit dem Sohn geben sollte, ist er da hervorragend versorgt."Das hätte der schmierige Händler lieber nicht erwähnen sollen, schon war Lucas die Leiter auf und davon. Im Schneidersitz saß er nun auf dem blanken Matratzen im oberen Teil des Wohnwagens. Sein Kopf stieß an die Decke. Sehr bequem war es in diesem Fall nicht, doch wenn er sich auf den Bauch legen würde, könnte er damit zurechtkommen. Bridgers Oberkörper tauchte auf. „Alles zu ihrer Zufriedenheit, mein junger Herr."  
  
„Schlafen wir alle drei hier zusammen?"  
  
„Ja, das werden wir."  
  
Der Blick des Teenagers schweifte argwöhnisch hin und her.  
  
Nathan musste unwillkürlich aufseufzen. „Was passt denn nun schon wieder nicht?"  
  
An den seitlichen Wänden befanden sich kleine Bords, wo die Schlafenden gewisse kleine persönliche Dinge unterbringen konnten. „Ich habe kein Licht, merke ich gerade."  
  
Nun sah sich auch Bridger um, bevor er nach unten den Händler fragte, ob das vergessen worden wäre. Im nächsten Moment gingen kleine runde Lampen, vier an der Zahl, an den oberen Seiten an.  
  
„Ah, ja. Na dann wäre das schon mal geklärt."  
  
Der Captain kam nun ganz zu ihm herauf. Bis eben stand er noch auf den Sprossen der Leiter. Auf allen Vieren krabbelte er zu dem Teenager und flüsterte ihm ermahnend zu. „Dir ist doch sicherlich klar, dass du nicht den Platz direkt neben den Computer bekommst? Ich will kein Risiko eingehen. Nur ich weiß, wie man hier den Strom für diese Dinger einschaltet und ich möchte, dass entweder Kristin oder ich bei dir sind, wenn du damit arbeitest."  
  
Am Gesichtsausdruck des blonden Computergenies konnte Nathan sehen, dass ihm das nicht sonderlich gefiel, doch der Junge nickte stumm. „Ist gut." Hoffentlich fand er nicht allzu schnell heraus, wie er das Stromproblem umgehen konnte. Eine Hoffnung, bei der Bridger wusste, dass er sie vergebens haben würde.  
  
„Kann ich davon ausgehen, dass sie zufrieden sind?"fragte der Händler.  
  
„Das können sie."antwortete Bridger ihm und gab Lucas ein Zeichen ihm zu folgen.  
  
„Lassen sie uns in mein Büro gehen und noch die restlichen Formalitäten erledigen, dann können sie den Wagen sofort mitnehmen."Ein großes Geschäft witternd, drängte der schleimige Typ nun die Bridgers so schnell wie möglich zu einem Vertragsabschluss zu bewegen. Der Teenager ahnte schon, dass es vielleicht etwas länger dauern könnte, doch seine Bitte ihm die Autoschlüssel zu geben, kam Nathan nicht nach. Entweder beide oder gar keiner.  
  
In dem Büro, das mehr einem Container, als einem Büro gleich, schlug ihnen die abgestandene schale Luft entgegen. Der Händler schien wohl nur wenig vom Lüften zu halten. Nach einem kurzen Blick durch das Innere entdeckte Lucas sofort einen ordentlichen Schimmelfleck in einer Ecke. Ein kleines Feuchtigkeitsproblem gab es also auch. Hier wurde an den falschen Enden gespart, soviel stand fest. Er mochte auf gar keinen Fall länger als nur ein paar Minuten hier drinnen verbringen. Ein paar Minuten, die eine ganze Stunde wurden, denn wie sich herausstellte, musste Bridger mehr Verträge und Bürgschaften unterschreiben, als üblich war. Der blonde Junge rutschte ungeduldig auf dem klammen Sessel hin und her. Der grüne Stoff schien eine ätzende Flüssigkeit abzugeben, die sich langsam durch seine Jeans hindurch frass. Alles nur Einbildung, aber das Unterbewusstsein konnte manchmal wirklich interessante Tiefen des Ichs hervorbringen. Endlich durfte er sich von dem stinkigen Ding erheben, doch damit nicht genug. Er musste ein zweites Mal dem Händler die Hand geben. Nun hatte er einen wirklich driftigen Grund in die Badewanne zu steigen.  
  
Tief die frische Luft einatmend blieb das Computergenie einige Schritte von dem Büro entfernt stehen. „Ich glaube eine Minute länger und ich wäre da drinnen verrückt geworden."  
  
„So ist das nun mal, wenn man durch Kostenersparnis versucht einen möglichst großen Gewinn zu machen. Will man gar nicht meinen, bei den Werten, die hier herum stehen."  
  
„Ja, schluss jetzt. Ich muss nicht noch weiter an den erinnert werden." Lucas hatte sich herumgedreht, damit er Bridger ansehen konnte während er mit ihm sprach. „Der sieht uns im übrigen hinterher. Na gut, er hat uns hinterher gesehen."Sobald der Händler den Blick des Teenagers bemerkt hatte, war sein Kopf hinter der grauen Gardine verschwunden.  
  
Captain Bridger drehte sich nur kurz herum und wandte sich wieder dem Teenager zu. „Wir machen das wie abgemacht, du fährst vor mir her und ich bin direkt hinter dir."Er hielt den Autoschlüssel ihrer Familienkutsche in der rechten Hand. Die Linke war mit dem Papierkram ihres Leasingobjektes beladen. Um den kleinen Finger hatte er den Schlüsselbund für das Wohnmobil.  
  
„Geht klar. Ich warte bis sie sich hier herausgewunden haben, starte den Motor und fahre brav, mich an die Geschwindigkeit halten nach Hause." Gierig nahm der den Schlüssel. Bevor der Captain noch ein Wort sagen konnte, eilte er in Richtung Ausgang. Lächlend schüttelte Bridger den Kopf und ging ebenfalls zu seinem Gefährt.  
  
********  
  
Kristin hatte vor Überraschung die Hand vor den Mund geschlagen als sie das Ungetüm vor ihrem Haus sah. Noch mehr überraschte es sie, als Lucas aus dem Wagen stieg. Sie war dagegen ihn schon ganz allein mit dem Auto fahren zu lassen. Nathan war ein ewiges Kind, bei ihm war es bereits zu spät ihn zurecht erziehen zu wollen, aber Lucas. Sie stellte die Kaffeetasse auf den Tisch und ging zur Haustür. Lucas eilte die wenigen Stufen hoch und hob sofort Minki auf, die sich nach draußen davonschleichen wollte. Miauend gab sie Protest.  
  
„Da ist ein Computer drinnen!"verkündete der Teenager sofort stolz.  
  
„Ich weiß, er hat es mir gestern Abend erzählt. Ich hoffe doch, du planst keine krummen Dinger damit."  
  
Das Computergenie schüttelte glücklich mit dem Kopf.  
  
Endlich war auch Nathan aus dem Wohnwagen gestiegen und kam mit den Unterlagen über den Mietvertrag ins Haus. „Bist du dir sicher, das Ding fahren zu können."fragte Kristin besorgt. „Ich meine, da kann so schnell etwas passieren, wenn du darüber die Kontrolle verlierst."  
  
„Wo denkst du hin."Er schlang seinen linken Arm um ihre Hüfte und drückte ihr zu Begrüßung einen Kuss auf die Wange. An ihrer Rolle als Ehepaar konnte keiner meckern, die spielten die beiden fast schon zu perfekt. „Ich bin doch Captain eines riesigen U-Bootes, da ist so ein kleines Wohnmobil doch ein Klacks für mich."flüsterte er ihr zu.  
  
„Hey, es gibt Frühstück!"Lucas zog sich schnell die Turnschuhe aus, ließ Minki ihre Wege gehen und war im Nullkommanichts am Essenstisch.  
  
„Jetzt rieche ich es auch."hauchte Nathan Kristin ins Ohr, bevor er seinem Scheinsohn folgte.  
  
Minki, anscheinend genauso überrascht über die Sorglosigkeit der männlichen Hälfte dieses Haushaltes wie die Ärztin, saß wehleidig blickend vor der Küche. Mit einem letzten Blick auf das Ungetüm schloss Kristin die Haustür.  
  
Lucas hatte sich eines der aufgebackenen Brötchen bereits auf seinen Teller getan und aufgeschnitten, nun griff er im selben Moment wie Bridger nach der Marmelade. „Finger weg! Ich war als erster dran."verlangte er.  
  
„Meine Hand ist unter deiner."erwiderte Bridger.  
  
„Aber ich habe bereits mein Brötchen aufgeschnitten, bei ihnen liegt noch nicht einmal eines auf dem Teller."  
  
„Das ist kein Problem für mich."Nathan griff unter dem Arm des Teenagers hindurch und versuchte dessen Teller in seinen Besitz zu bekommen. Vor lauter Angst um sein Essen, ließ Lucas die Marmelade los und rettete lieber seinen Teller. Die Marmelade war nun weg. Sich eine Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht blasend stellte er diesen wieder vor sich hin und wartete bis der Captain endlich die Marmelade frei gab.  
  
Kristin setzte sich ihnen gegenüber und begann an ihrem Kaffee zu nippen. „Habt ihr zwei nicht etwas vergessen?"  
  
Lucas schlug sich die Hand vor die Stirn. „Aber klar doch, den Kakao!"Er stand auf und holte die Milch aus dem Kühlschrank, vorher roch er jedoch erst vorsichtig daran, ob die auch wirklich noch gut war.  
  
„Das meine ich nicht."Sie sah ernst zu Nathan, der sie genauso ratlos ansah wie der Teenager vom Kühlschrank ihn.  
  
„Vielleicht hilft der Tipp, dass es sich um etwas hier in der Küche handelt weiter."  
  
Der Teenager sah kurz nach links und dann nach rechts. „Minkis Fressnapf ist noch voll, die braucht nichts."Er setzte sich wieder an den Tisch und griff nach der Kakaopulverschachtel. Leider wieder im selben Moment wie Bridger. „Oh nein, dieses Mal ist meine Hand unten. Finger weg oder ich klau ihnen ihr Brötchen."  
  
„Du musst erst mal deine eigenen beiden Hälften essen, bevor du dich an meinem Teller zu schaffen machen kannst. Ich bin hier der ältere und denen soll man immer Respekt zeigen. Finger weg von der Schachtel."  
  
„Ich denke nicht daran. Bei der Marmelade haben sie mich ausgetrickst, aber das passiert kein zweites Mal!"Schnell brachte er mit der linken Hand seinen Teller außer Reichweite Bridgers.  
  
In weiser Voraussicht trank die Ärztin ihren Kaffe aus. Schon begannen die zwei wie verrückt an der Schachtel zu ziehen. „Lass los. Du hast doch noch nicht einmal einen Löffel."  
  
Schnell griff Lucas hinüber und nahm den von Nathan. „Jetzt habe ich einen und sie müssen los lassen."  
  
Bridger lachte streitlustig auf. „Na gut, wenn du es so willst."Er nahm die Tasse des Teenagers in seinen Besitz.  
  
„Das ist nicht fair!"  
  
„Wieso nicht fair? Du hast mir auch meinen Löffel genommen."  
  
„Finger weg vom Kakao! Sie wollen das ja nur trinken, weil ich gerade Lust darauf habe."  
  
„Ihr zwei benehmt euch wie Kleinkinder!"ermahnte Dr. Westphalen sie und im nächsten Moment ging der Deckel der Schachtel auf und das Kakaopulver fiel über ihren Köpfen zu Boden. Lucas der dem Kräftemessen als letzter stand gehalten hatte, verlor den Halt an der Packung was dazu führte, dass sie ihm über die Schulter davon segelte. Minki versuchte sich noch unter den Tisch zu retten, bekam aber vorher noch eine ordentliche Kakaodusche ab.  
  
„Ups."  
  
Nathan griff über den Tisch und legte der Ärztin die Hand auf die Schulter. „Nicht ausflippen, Lucas und ich kümmern uns darum. Sobald wir fertig mit essen sind, machen wir das sauber."  
  
Der Teenager hatte bis gerade noch unter den Tisch geguckt, wo Minki versuchte sich das Pulver aus dem Fell zu schütteln, nun sah er aber den Captain an. „Wieso wir zwei? Ich habe damit doch nicht angefangen."  
  
„Du hast aber mitgemacht."  
  
„Ich muss doch meine Rechte wahren, wenn mir jemand versucht das Essen zu stehlen."  
  
„Schluss jetzt! Ihr macht das hier sauber und gut damit. Außerdem kann sich einer von euch beiden dann noch der Wäsche widmen. Die liegt seit gestern in der Maschine und keiner hielt es für nötig sie aufzuhängen."ging Kristin dazwischen.  
  
Schuldbewusst sah Bridger in die entsprechende Richtung. „Das sollte doch Lucas machen."  
  
„Kann nicht sein, ich bin von meiner Pflicht entbunden gewesen nachdem sie beide vom einkaufen zurück waren, schon vergessen?"protestierte das Computergenie sofort.  
  
„Er wollte aber das du die Maschine noch ausräumst."sagte Dr. Westphalen.  
  
„Nein."schüttelte Lucas weiterhin beharrlich den Kopf. „Das wollte er nicht. Er hat nur gesagt, ich muss nichts mehr machen und dann bin ich auf mein Zimmer. Alles was ich dann noch zu hören bekam war, ob ich mit etwas essen möchte. Sonst nichts. Mir hat keiner gesagt, ich soll die Waschmaschine ausräumen."  
  
Nun war es Nathan der sich nachdenklich mit der Hand über die Stirn fuhr. „Genau. Das habe ich vergessen. Als ich zu dir kam und dich gefragt habe, ob du auch etwas zum essen willst, wollte ich dir sagen, du sollst noch die Waschmaschine ausräumen. Sieht wohl so aus, als wäre doch ich der Schuldige."  
  
„Das würde ich auch sagen."meinte Lucas anklagend.  
  
„Wer schuld hat, ist mir egal. Die Wäsche stinkt jetzt bereits und muss nochmals gewaschen werden. Wer von euch beiden das übernimmt ist mir egal, ich werde jedenfalls kein zweites Mal den Deckel aufmachen und mir diesen Duft in die Nase steigen lassen. Viel Spaß beim aufräumen der Küche, ich muss jetzt duschen. Mir hängt dieses ganze Pulver in den Haaren."Das weiße Kätzchen kam unter dem Tisch hervor gekrabbelt und schnupperte an dem Kakaopulver auf dem Boden herum. „Kümmert euch dann bitte auch um unser zweites unschuldiges Opfer."Sie drehte den beiden den Rücken zu. Mit festen Schritten verließ sie den Raum.  
  
Ein Moment der Stille folgte bis die beiden in Lachen ausbrachen. Der Teenager musste sich vereinzelt Tränen aus den Augenwinkeln wischen, so sehr lachte er. Nathan nahm ihn am Nacken und zog ihn zu einer Umarmung zu sich. „Wir zwei gehören anscheinend in den Kindergarten und nicht in Kristins geordneten Haushalt."  
  
„Meinen Kakao will ich aber immer noch!"  
  
Bridger sah zu Minki, die nun mit dem Kopf in der Schachtel mit dem Kakaopulver steckte. „Du kannst dir ja eine Katzenmilch machen."  
  
„Ganz große Klasse."Sich das Pulver aus den eigenen Haaren rubbelnd, wozu er sich auf dem Stuhl herumdrehte und den Oberkörper nach vorne beugte, stand er anschließend auf. Seine kleine Freundin hatte sich mit dem Köpfchen etwas in der Schachtel verheddert und es dauerte ein wenig, bis er sie befreit hatte. Mit ihr auf dem Arm ging er zum Tisch zurück.  
  
Captain Bridger hatte sich ein Glas Milch eingeschenkt und aß nun sein Brötchen in Ruhe. „Ich verstehe gar nicht, wie ich die Waschmaschine vergessen konnte."  
  
„Sie war schon ganz schön sauer deswegen, nicht?"  
  
„Ich glaube das ist eher durch unsere Tischmanieren gewesen."  
  
Herzhaft nahm das Computergenie einen großen Bissen von seinem Brötchen. Minki hatte bereits das Näschen in der anderen noch verbliebenen Hälfte auf seinem Teller gesteckt. So schnell wie die immer an den Lebensmitteln war, konnte der Teenager gar nicht reagieren. Auch wenn es dem Kätzchen nicht gefiel, doch er würde es bis zum Ende seines Frühstückes lieber auf dem Arm behalten. Da konnte sie noch so viel Kratzen, es half einfach nichts.  
  
„Machst du dann den Boden und ich die Waschmaschine?"fragte Nathan, als er einen Schluck von der Milch genommen hatte.  
  
„Muss ich das nur zusammen kehren?"  
  
„Ich denke, das sollte genügen."antwortete der Captain.  
  
Lucas nickte zur Zustimmung und ließ Minki auch einmal kurz an seiner Milch nippen. Sobald er hier sauber gemacht hatte, würden er und sie in der Badewanne verschwinden.  
  
Kristin stand frisch geduscht, umgezogen und mit nassen Haaren im Türrahmen und nahm eine Bestandsaufnahme des Chaos. „Wie könnt ihr beide nur so seelenruhig noch da sitzen und euch das Essen schmecken lassen?"Die Lachfalten um ihre Augen zeigten, dass sie die ganze Sache bereits mit Humor sah.  
  
Auch Nathan lachte nun. „Indem man nach einem Grund sucht, bloß nicht so schnell mit dem Aufräumen anfangen zu müssen."  
  
„Drückeberger! Wer hat eigentlich das Puzzle soweit gemacht? Ich wollte mich vorhin schon mit Tatendrang an den Himmel machen und dann ist der bereits fertig."  
  
„Das war ich."sagte Lucas.  
  
„Wie oder besser wann? Nathan und ich saßen gestern Stunden bereits und haben es nicht so weit gebracht."  
  
„Wir haben doch nur die Vorarbeit für ihn geleistet. Außerdem war er die ganze Nacht wach, ich warte schon darauf, dass er einfach umkippt und einschläft."antwortete Nathan an Lucas statt.  
  
Sofort wurde der Blick der Ärztin sorgenvoll. „Konntest du nicht schlafen?"  
  
„Nein, das ist es nicht. Ich habe nur gelesen. Keine Sorge, mir geht es gut."  
  
Ihre Gesichtszüge entspannten sich. „Dann ist gut. Denkt an das Aufräumen! Ich bin gleich nebenan und höre alles. Puzzeln ist eine leise Tätigkeit." Sie wandte sich zum Wohnzimmer.  
  
„Jetzt können wir noch nicht einmal mehr lästern."grinste Bridger leise Lucas zu.  
  
AnmII: irgendwas wollte ich noch sagen... hmmm ach ja, meine Mutter ist ganz schön argwöhnisch geworden als ich sie danach fragte, ob die Wäsche stinkt, wenn man sie einen Tag lang in der Waschmaschine vergisst. Hui, ich muss verdammt aufpassen hier im Haus. Nicht, dass mir hier Interesse am Wäsche waschen nachgesagt wird. . 


	20. Ein herber Verlust

Anm: Vielen Dank für die lieben Reviews!  
  
Kiddo: Es war wieder mal Minki, die auf die Bücher los ist. Nicht mit mir schimpfen!  
  
Die Sache mit der vergessenen Waschmaschine ärgerte Nathan dann doch. Er gab das Waschprogramm ein und startete die Maschine. Lucas war kurz zuvor nach oben verschwunden, Minki musste dringend das Kakaopulver aus ihrem Fell los werden. Bridgers Angebot das Kätzchen mit in die Waschmaschine zu stecken hatte der Teenager schnell ausgeschlagen. Noch immer musste er dabei an die Veränderung im Gesicht des Jungen denken, als er es gesagt hatte.  
  
Er erhob sich aus der Hocke und räumte schnell das gebrauchte Geschirr in die Spülmaschine. Sie sollten daran denken, auch davon genug mit zu nehmen. Bis eben war ihm gar nicht in den Sinn gekommen, dass sie auch dieses bei ihrem Urlaub benötigen würden. Vielleicht war es einfach besser eine Liste anzufertigen.  
  
Kristin saß im Wohnzimmer konzentriert über dem Puzzle. Sie bemerkte ihn nicht, darum blieb er stehen wo er war und beobachtete sie eine Weile. In der ganzen Zeit schaffte sie kein einziges Teil dem Gebilde hinzu zu fügen. „Soll ich nicht doch lieber Lucas holen, damit er dir hilft."fragte er sie schließlich lächelnd.  
  
„Dann habe ich ja nichts mehr davon."gab sie ihm lächelnd zur Antwort. Wie zum Beweis dazu schaffte sie es doch eines der Teile hinzu zu fügen.  
  
Nathan trat zu ihr und ließ sich auf dem Sessel nieder. „Ich habe mir gerade überlegt, ob wir nicht schon heute abend los fahren. Nachts ist nicht so viel Verkehr und wir kommen ein gutes Stück weit."  
  
„Wenn du endlich mit dem Geheimnis deiner Route raus rücken würdest, könnte ich dir bestimmt auch zustimmen."  
  
Er lächelte. „So langsam wird hier jeder ungeduldig."Doch er fasste sich ein Herz und ließ ein wenig von seinen Plänen durch sickernd. „Ich habe vor morgen früh an einem See zu sein. Ist kein großer. Ein Kollege aus der Firma erwähnte mal, er würde öfters mit seiner Familie dort campen und um diese Jahreszeit wäre das Wetter auch ausgezeichnet dort. Sobald wir da sind können wir frühstücken und anschließend ein wenig faul in der Sonne liegen."Mit den Kollegen plaudern war so ziemlich auch schon wieder alles, was Nathan in seiner Ersatzfirma machte, sobald ihr Abteilungsleiter nicht da war. Glücklicherweise war das öfters der Fall. Ihm lag diese Büroarbeit einfach nicht. Der Papierkram der UEO brachte ihn schon manchmal zur Weißglut, doch das hier war mit Abstand eine Steigerung ohne Ausgleich.  
  
Sie legte die auf ihrer Handfläche befindlichen Teile auf den Tisch. „Ich weiß nicht so recht. Die ganze Nacht ist ziemlich lang. Ich würde mit dir tauschen und abwechselnd fahren aber ich glaube nicht, dass ich einen so großen Wagen steuern kann. Das Risiko ist mir zu groß. Du bist heute recht früh auf gewesen und da die ganze Nacht durch zu fahren ist mir doch etwas zu riskant."  
  
„Wir können es doch probieren. Du passt auf mich auf und wenn du meinst, ich kann nicht mehr, dann werden wir uns ein Motel oder einen Platz am Straßenrand suchen und erst schlafen."  
  
„Wir müssen auch noch packen. Ich glaube nicht, dass du oder Lucas schon etwas zusammen gesucht habt, was ihr brauchen werdet."  
  
„Bis heute Abend ist das doch schnell geschehen."  
  
„Das meinst du. Ich bin mir da nicht so sicher."  
  
Nathan stand auf. „Dann beginne ich sofort und bringe dieses Puzzle als erstes in den Wohnwagen."  
  
Bevor die Ärztin protestieren konnte, war der Captain mit der Pappe und dem darauf befindlichen Puzzle auf dem Weg nach draußen. Wenige Augenblicke später war er jedoch wieder zurück. „Könntest du mir bitte die Tür öffnen? Ich habe hier ja alle Hände voll."gab er grinsend von sich.  
  
Nachdem sie ihr ältestes Kind zum spielen raus gelassen hatte, wurde es Zeit nach dem jüngsten zu sehen. Aus dem Badezimmer drang die warme aromatisierte Luft des Schaumbades zu ihr nach draußen. Sie klopfte an die angelehnte Tür. „Darf ich rein kommen?"  
  
„Ja klar."kam von innen die Antwort. Sie trat daraufhin ein. Der Teenager stand vor dem Spiegel und kämmte sich die nassen Haare nach hinten. Er trug eine ausgewaschene Jeans und ein dunkelblaues Hemd, welches er noch nicht zugeknöpft hatte. Die Ärztin trat neben ihn. Erst jetzt sah sie das zweite Bad, das im Waschbecken vor ihr eingelassen war. Minki sah sie Hilfe suchend mit einem Schaumkrönchen an. „Ich nehme mal an, das hat sie nicht freiwillig mit sich machen lassen."  
  
Lucas legte die Bürste auf die Anrichte zurück. „Nein, aber sie wäre abgesoffen, wenn sie mit mir in die große Wanne wäre. Hinein gefallen ist sie schon. Nur als Tipp. Niemals Minki mit ins Bad nehmen, wenn man es sich bei einem heißen Schaumbad gemütlich macht."Er griff unter einem Stapel Handtücher und holte etwas nasses hervor, das bestimmt in seinem früheren Leben einmal ein Buch war. „Dafür ist sie verantwortlich."Wie zur Verteidigung begann Minki leise zu miauen. „Genau du! Ich liege ganz entspannt dort drinnen, bin in mein Buch vertieft, dann springt die mit einem Satz auf den Rand und rutscht aus, aber nicht ohne vorher noch einmal einen Sprung in Sicherheit zu probieren. Schade nur, dass mein Buch und mein Kopf im Weg waren."Nun sah Kristin die Kratzwunde an seiner Stirn, aber es war nicht schlimm. Nur ein kleiner Kratzer, der innerhalb von zwei, drei Tagen verheilt sein sollte. Doch Lucas lächelte bereits. „Ich habe sie dann aus den Tiefen des Meeres retten müssen."  
  
Minki hatte die Vorderpfoten auf den Rand des Waschbeckens gelegt und wollte so schnell wie möglich aus ihrer Wanne heraus. Aus dem Haufen am Boden versuchte die Wissenschaftlerin noch ein halbwegs trockenes Handtuch zu finden. Der Teenager hatte ganze Arbeit geleistet, sie fand keines, das sie benutzen konnte. „Ich werde schnell ein frisches holen. Halte deine Freundin noch ein wenig im Wasser."Sie verschwand ins Schlafzimmer.  
  
Das Computergenie trat die feuchten Handtücher zur Seite. Da er barfüssig war, merkte er wie nass auch der Vorleger war. Bevor er die Badewanne mit kaltem Wasser ausspülte, wurde Minki noch kurz der Kopf gekrault. „Bleib drinnen."Sein Buch schüttelte er noch einmal aus, bevor er es seufzend auf den Handtuchhaufen legte. Er hoffte die Seiten würden nicht zu sehr zusammen kleben, damit er es noch lesen konnte ohne sich ein neues kaufen zu müssen.  
  
„Dann komm mal her du Bademaus."Kristin legte das Handtuch auf den Toilettendeckel und hob das Kätzchen aus dem Waschbecken. In das blau weiß gestreifte Tuch gewickelt, rubbelte sie das Fell trocken. Minki kniff die Augen zusammen. „Bringst du die Handtücher runter? Wir tun sie noch mit in die Waschmaschine rein, dann sollten sie bis heute Abend trocken sein und wir können sie mitnehmen."  
  
„Wie jetzt?"Lucas hielt mitten in der Bewegung inne. Er wollte den Stapel aufheben, doch nun sah er fragend seine Scheinmutter an.  
  
„Nathan will unbedingt ein Sonnenbad nehmen."sagte sie lächelnd.  
  
„Muss ich das verstehen?"  
  
„Nur das wir heute Abend wohl losfahren."  
  
„Und ich dachte, ich könnte mich jetzt dann etwas hinlegen."nörgelnd verschwand der blonde Teenager aus dem Badezimmer.  
  
Achselzuckend sah die Ärztin ihm nach, dann blickte sie wieder zu dem Kätzchen, das ebenfalls seinen Kopf zur Tür gewandt hatte. „Koffer packen, scheint ihm nicht so zu gefallen."Sie rubbelte noch einmal kräftig die Mieze und wickelte sie anschließend aus dem Handtuch. „Ihr seid entlassen, Mademoiselle."Wie als würde sie sich bedanken, miaute Minki, bevor sie mit einem Satz von der Toilette verschwand.  
  
Nachdenklich ließ Kristin ihren Blick durch das Bad schweifen. Der Duschvorhang war in die Ecke gequetscht worden. Einige umgefallene Shampooflaschen lagen vor der Wanne verstreut inmitten einer Wasserpfütze. Mit Minkis Handtuch wischte sie den See auf. Beim Betreten der Badematte, wurden ihre Socken bis zur Haut durchgeweicht. Sie zog sich diese aus und hängte die Matte über den Rand der Wanne, bevor sie nach unten ging.  
  
Lucas hatte die Tücher nur achtlos vor die Waschmaschine geworfen, von ihm selbst, war aber kein Zipfel mehr zu sehen. Sie schaltete die Maschine aus und wartete, bis die Sicherung deaktiviert wurde, damit sie die weitere Wäsche mit in die Trommel stecken konnte. Als das getan war, tauchte ihr fehlendes Kind wieder auf.  
  
„Er hat tatsächlich vor heute zu fahren."  
  
„Warst du bei ihm?"  
  
„Ja. Ich glaube auf die seaQuest werden wir ihn wohl nie mehr wiederbekommen. Ihm gefällt das Wohnmobil viel mehr."  
  
„So sind die Männer eben. Sobald sie ein neues Spielzeug haben, sind sie nicht mehr von weg zu bekommen."  
  
„Mich würde da auch keiner mehr raus bekommen, aber er passt wie ein Luchs auf den Computer auf. Ich habe nicht die geringste Chance da mal auch nur für fünf Minuten dran zu kommen."  
  
Sie strich ihm über die Wange. „Das ist auch ganz gut so. Du hast auf dem Boot schon viel zu viel Zeit mit diesen Dingern verbracht. Ich finde es richtig gut, dass du dich hier einmal mit normalen Dingen beschäftigen musst. Wobei dieses Puzzle keine besondere Herausforderung war."  
  
Er schüttelte den Kopf. „Ist mir ja schon alles schön aussortiert worden."  
  
„Wir sollten uns eine Liste machen, damit wir nichts vergessen."kam Nathan aufgeregt zu ihnen gestürmt. Wie ein kleiner Junge am Vorabend zu Weihnachten konnte er die Abreise kaum noch erwarten.  
  
Lucas bückte sich und hob Minki auf. „Ich habe alles. Mir kann das nicht passieren."  
  
Die Ärztin lachte auf. „Wir sollten vielleicht mehr aufpassen, dich nicht zu vergessen, so ganz aus versehen."  
  
Der Teenager ließ Minki vom Arm. „Ist gut. Ich geh meine Sachen packen."  
  
Schweigsam sah das Scheinehepaar ihrem Sohn nach. „Er ist nicht besonders begeistert von dieser Tour."durchbrach Kristin die Stille.  
  
„Ich werde sie ihm schon schmackhaft machen. Für mich war so ein Campingausflug als Teenager immer das größte. Warum er sich so gegen ausspricht kann ich überhaupt nicht verstehen."  
  
„Die Jugend verändert sich. Versuch dich nur einmal daran zu erinnern, was dich damals in dem Alter interessiert hat und was es für Lucas heute ist. Es haben sich nicht nur die Umstände verändert."  
  
„Ist gut. Ich bin schon froh, wenn wir ihn von dem Computer fern halten könnten. Langsam beginne ich meine Nachsicht zu verfluchen. Ich dachte ihm damit etwas gutes zu tun. Ihn ein wenig wieder er selbst sein lassen, doch wenn er anschließend nur noch davor hängt, ist mein Plan verdammt nach hinten los gegangen."  
  
„Das denke ich nicht. Er ist seinen Altersgenossen meist weit voraus. Ich bin sicher, wenn wir ruhig mit ihm darüber reden, wird er es verstehen. Für den Notfall haben wir noch einige Filme mit, die er sich ansehen kann."  
  
„Dann ist er doch schon wieder vor dem Ding. Ist doch alles in einem."Die Ärztin lachte und küsste ihn auf die Wange. „Schreib du lieber deine Liste, ich gehe oben unsere Taschen packen und passe auf, dass unser Kind sich auch einige dicke Pullover einpackt."  
  
Als sie das sagte, kam Bridger in den Sinn Lucas noch nie in einem Pullover gesehen zu haben. Ob er so etwas überhaupt besaß?  
  
Lucas saß im Schneidersitz vor den geöffneten Türen seines Kleiderschrankes. Neben ihm stand die blaue Reisetasche. Durch den kleinen Spalt in der Tür kam Minki hereinspaziert. Sie schmiegte sich an seinen Rücken und rieb ihren Kopf daran. „Bridger hat mir gar nicht gesagt, wo es hingeht und ich weiß daher überhaupt nicht, was ich mitnehmen soll."In Anbetracht der Tatsache, dass er sowieso nicht viele Kleidungsstücke besaß, würde das auch keine Rolle spielen. In die Tasche passten alle seine Sachen herein, doch er wollte nicht alles mitnehmen. Vielleicht bot sich unterwegs die Möglichkeit einige Neuerwerbungen zu machen und die dann in eine überfüllte Tasche zu bekommen, könnte sich als schwierig erweisen. Was als erstes eingepackt wurde, war Lenny's Digitalkamera. Damit hätte er schon mal den Anfang gemacht, nur weiter kam er nicht.  
  
Minki sprang in die Tasche und schnupperte aufgeregt darin herum. „Hast du schon wieder Hunger?"Das Kätzchen stellte die Ohren auf und sah ihn erwartungsvoll an. Schien so, sie hatte Hunger und wusste auch ganz genau, dass er was hatte. Da er sowieso nur vor dem Schrank saß und Löcher hinein starrte, konnte er genauso gut, auch die Leckerlis aus dem Versteck holen. Er legte sie auf den Boden, damit sie wieder aus seiner Tasche kam. Und nun saß er erneut vor dem Schrank, ohne zu wissen was er einpacken sollte. Von nebenan hörte er, wie jemand anders ebenfalls in seinen Schränken wühlte. Allerdings kam dieser jemand besser voran als er.  
  
Der Teenager warf dem Kätzchen einen kurzen Blick zu und begab sich in das elterliche Schlafzimmer. „Was soll ich eigentlich alles zum anziehen einpacken?"fragte er, nachdem er auf dem Bett Platz genommen hatte. „Ich meine, hat er vor mit uns in die Kälte oder ins Warme zu fahren. Morgen scheint er letzteres anzusteuern, doch übermorgen hat er vielleicht Lust auf zwei Brettern einen mit weißem Pulver bedeckten Hügel hinab zu düsen. Ich sitze vor meinen Schrank und weiß nicht was ich einpacken soll."  
  
Die Wissenschaftlerin schenkte ihm ein wissendes Lächeln. „So ähnlich geht es mir auch. Wir besitzen aber gar keine Sachen für eine kältere Region. Er kann mit uns keinen Skiausflug machen, es geht nicht."  
  
„Bei dem geht alles, er muss nur kurz einen Schwenker machen und schon stehen wir im tiefsten Schneetreiben. Sie werden es sehen."  
  
„Dann geh doch runter und frag ihn. Mit etwas Glück verrät er dir wo es hingeht."  
  
„Das mache ich auch."Mit Schwung schob er sich vom Bett und tapste über den Holzboden auf die Treppe nach unten zu. Bridger stand mit einem Stift und einem Block da. Auf dem Tisch hatte er bereits mehrere ihrer Lebensmittel ausgelagert.  
  
„Was wird das? Eine Inventur?"  
  
„Ich will nur sichergehen, dass wir nichts vergessen."  
  
Das Computergenie nahm eine der Dosen in die Hand und drehte sie. Das Haltbarkeitsdatum lautete auf den zwanzigsten Juni zweitausendvierhundertsiebzehn. Als wenn er da noch in der Lage wäre diese Erbsen essen zu können. Den Gedanken, wie er als unsterblicher vielleicht am Esstisch sitzen könnte und sich auf die Erbsen freute, scheuchte er mit einem leichten Kopfschütteln davon. Seine Aussichten jemals als Vampir wie in einer seiner beliebten Anne Rice Romane zu enden, waren mehr als gering. „Kann ich bei was helfen?"  
  
Nathan schien ihn anfangs nicht gehört zu haben, doch die Konzentration des älteren Mannes löste sich doch noch von seiner Liste. „Du kannst, wenn du willst, das Zeug raus tragen und einräumen. Dort hinten ist ein Korb, da musst du nicht so oft gehen."  
  
Der blonde Teenager sah in die Richtung, in welche der Captain gezeigt hatte. Zwei ausklappbare Plastikkörbe standen dort an die Wand gelehnt. Einen davon faltete er auseinander und stellte ihn auf den letzten freien Flecken des Tisches, um ihn mit den Lebensmittel zu füllen. Unterdessen räumte Bridger weitere Verpackungen und Dosen dazu. Weshalb er nach unten gekommen war, hatte er schon wieder vergessen. So ganz wichtig war ihm dann der Zielort doch nicht.  
  
„Ist das alles, was du mitnehmen willst?"Kristin sah noch ein zweites Mal in die leere Tasche. Sie war nicht einmal bis zur Hälfte gefüllt.  
  
„Ich weiß nicht was ich alles mitnehmen soll. Vielleicht fällt mir auch so die Decke auf den Kopf, dass ich nur im Bett liegen bleiben."  
  
„Ach komm, du wirst doch nicht unentwegt im Bett bleiben wollen."  
  
Frustriert schloss Lucas die Schranktür. Kristin stand mit in den Hüften gestemmten Händen da und beobachtete ihn, anscheinend darauf wartend, dass er das Wort ergreifen würde. Doch Lucas blieb still. Erst als ein Kratzgeräusch erklang, sah er sich um. „Minki!"Er machte die Schranktür wieder auf und das kleine Kätzchen kam fröhlich miauend heraus.  
  
Die Ärztin kam zu ihm und hob das Haustier auf. Bis auf weiteres würde die Kleine draußen warten müssen. „Ich mache dir einen Vorschlag. Da du dich nicht entscheiden kannst, was du mitnehmen möchtest, werde ich mir jetzt mal ansehen, was du alles noch im Schrank hast und was bereits in der Tasche."  
  
Achselzuckend ließ er sie gewähren. Lustlos setze er sich auf sein Bett und beobachtete sie, wie sie das Innere seines Kleiderschrankes musterte. „Hast du auch ein paar warme Pullover?"  
  
„Nur einen und der ist schon verstaut."Der Teenager zeigte auf die Tasche, die am Boden vor ihm lag.  
  
„Nur einen? Nicht mehr?"Sie traute ihren Ohren nicht. Wie konnte man nur einen Pullover besitzen?  
  
„Ich lebe auf einem U-Boot, da gibt es keine polaren Winter, bei denen ich mich warm einpacken müsste. Nur defekte Thermochips und die bewirken genau das Gegenteil."  
  
„Und schlaflose Nächte."fügte Bridger dem noch hinzu. „Ich werde die erste Nacht mit dir nicht so schnell vergessen, das kannst du mir glauben."  
  
„Kannst du mir sagen, was aus diesem Schrank ich ihm einpacken soll? Es ist nicht besonders einfachen zu packen, wenn man nicht weiß, wo es hingeht." versuchte Kristin das Thema auf ihre Vorbereitungen zurück zu bringen.  
  
„Südwärts."  
  
Lucas verdrehte die Augen. „Präziser geht es nicht?"  
  
„Nein!"grinste Nathan ihm zu. „Ist ja sonst kein Geheimnis mehr."  
  
Nun wurde es auch der Wissenschaftlerin zuviel. „Lass endlich die Katze aus dem Sack. Diese ganze Geheimniskrämerei zerrt mir einfach zu sehr an die Nerven."  
  
Nathan ließ sich noch lange nicht dazu bringen, seine Überraschung preis zu geben. Statt dessen kam er zu ihr, legte seine Arme um ihre Hüften und zog sie nah an sich. Liebevoll begann er an ihrem Ohr zu kauen. „Lass dich doch nicht ärgern und schon hast du keine Probleme mit deinen Nerven mehr."  
  
Das wurde Lucas zuviel. „Habt ihr kein Schlafzimmer wo ihr eure private Liebesschnulze abziehen könnt?"Als Bridger ihn ermahnend ansah, schüttelte das Computergenie nur mit dem Kopf. „Ist gut, dann verschwinde ich."Er nahm die Puzzlekartons vom Tisch mit und begab sich nach unten. Wenn die beiden unbedingt ihrem Liebeswahn anheim fielen, würde er sich noch lange nicht dieser Idylle fügen. Für ihn war es ein seltsames Gefühl zwei so harmonierende Personen zu sehen. Seine Eltern hatten sich ja immer nur gestritten. Auch kannte er es nicht, dass man sich so um ihn kümmerte. Wann hatte sich jemals seine Mutter dafür interessiert, ob er einen warmen Pullover mit hatte? Oder kam mal sein Vater von sich aus zu ihm und fragte, ob er nicht Lust hätte mit ihm gemeinsam etwas zu unternehmen. Auch wenn dem Teenager der Joggingwahn verhasst war, den Bridger mit Begeisterung zu zelebrieren schien, so gab ihm doch schon die Bitte mitzukommen ein Gefühl der Geborgenheit. Ein Gefühl, das er niemals so zu spüren bekommen hatte wie mit dem Captain und Dr Westphalen.  
  
Am unteren Treppenabsatz freute sich aber wer ganz anders ihn zu sehen. Sobald die blauen Augen des Kätzchen ihn erblickten wurden sie größer und schnurrend kam die kleine Katze zu ihm. „Ich bringe das Zeug hier raus, willst du mit?"Was für eine Frage? Natürlich kam Minki mit. Ganz stolz wie ein kleines Kind das zum ersten Mal alleine etwas für seine Mutter einkaufen durfte lief das kleine Kätzchen brav hinter ihm her. Angst, dass es weglaufen könnte, hatte das Computergenie keine. Bis dahin wusste er ja noch nicht, dass Charlie im Anmarsch war.  
  
Während er in den Wohnwagen stieg und die Kartons mit dem Geduldsspiel irgendwo unterzubringen versuchte wartete die weiße Katze mit den Vorderpfoten auf der unteren Stufe zum Wohnwageninnere. Ihr schien dieses ganze Teil nicht geheuer zu sein. Es roch anders und es war auch sehr viel kleiner als der Ort, an dem sie bisher immer gelebt hatte.  
  
Lucas entschloss sich letztendlich die Kartons unter einer der Sitzbänke zu verstauen. Beim näheren Umschauen bemerkte er, wie viel Bridger schon getan hatte. Der Kühlschrank war angeschaltet und bis oben hin mit Lebensmitteln gefüllt, die bis heute morgen noch im Gegenstück des Hauses untergebracht worden waren. Auch die paar Schränke, oder zumindest das, was Schränke sein sollten, enthielten Dinge des täglichen Bedarfs. In dem Loch von einem Badezimmer standen auf dem Bord zwei große Tuben Sonnencreme. Das verwirrte ihn, doch er lies es dabei bewenden, denn von draußen kam lautes Hundegebell näher und Minki war auf einmal wie der Blitz verschwunden. Alles um sich herum vergessend sprang er aus dem Wohnwagen und stieß seitlich mit Lenny zusammen. Beide Jungen landete unsanft im Gras.  
  
Charlie riß wild bellend an der Leine, die fest um Lenny's Handgelenk geschlungen war, das durch den Druck bläulich anlief. „Aus jetzt, Charlie!"  
  
„Halt ihn fest!"sagte Lucas, sobald er einigermaßen begriffen hatte, was hier los war.  
  
„Ich versuche es. War das deine Katze, die wie der Blitz abgezischt ist?"  
  
„Ja. Hast du gesehen wo sie hin ist?"  
  
Lenny hatte noch immer Mühe seinen Hund fest zu halten, der sich zwar etwas beruhigt hatte, aber nun auf Lucas und sein Herrchen los stürzen wollte, um diese freudig abzuschlecken. Der andere Teenager zeigte gerade aus. „Da hin. Bei der Hecke, glaube ich, ist sie nach links. Vielleicht ist sie nur auf einen Baum geflüchtet."  
  
„Hoffentlich."meinte das Computergenie bang und lief los. Doch schon nach kurzer Zeit musste er die Suche aufgeben. Minki war verschwunden. Niedergeschlagen kam er zurück. Durch den Krach von Charlies Gebell waren Kristin und Nathan nach draußen gekommen. Als die beiden den blonden Jungen sahen, ahnten sie bereits schlimmes. Bridger legte ihm tröstend einen Arm um seine Schultern. „Was ist denn passiert?"(der autorin ist der fuss eingeschlafen, das ist passiert . der kann fragen stellen!)  
  
„Sie ist weg. Als sie vor Charlie abgehauen ist, ist sie weggelaufen."gab er mit matter Stimme zur Antwort.  
  
Kristin hätte ihn gerne zum Trost umarmt, doch sie war sich nicht sicher, ob dies ihm vor seinem Freund nicht unangenehm sein konnte.  
  
„Hey, tut mir leid, Lucas. Ich wusste echt nicht, dass du mit deiner Katze hier draußen bist, ansonsten wäre ich woanders lang gegangen. Ich wollte nur wissen, ob ihr noch da seid und wir vielleicht noch etwas unternehmen können."Lenny hielt seinen Hund an sehr kurzer Leine. Seine Innereien hatten sich verkrampft. Die Schuldgefühle drohten ihn zu ersticken. Er wusste wie wichtig die Katze für seinen Freund geworden war.  
  
„Nein, lass nur. Es ist nicht deine Schuld. Ich hätte sie einfach im Haus lassen sollen."Er löste sich aus Bridgers Arm. „Lasst mich einfach nur allein."Deprimiert schlurfte er ins Haus zurück und begab sich auf sein Zimmer. Der Tag hatte so schön angefangen. Die Bilder wie Minki am Vormittag im Waschbecken gesessen hatte oder wie sie zu ihm in die Wanne gefallen war, wollten ihn nicht mehr verlassen. Es schien fast so, als sei er verdammt dazu jeden, der ihm etwas bedeutete nach einer gewissen Zeit zu verlieren. Und gerade immer dann, wenn er sich so an sie gewöhnt hatte.  
  
alle Minkifans: Bitte nicht killen!!! Wenn ich nicht mehr bin, kann ich hier nicht mehr weitermachen. Ja? Also lieb sein und mich in Reviews beschimpfen. 


	21. Letzte Vorbereitungen

Anm: Vielen Dank für die Reviews! Man nimmt keine Zeitschriften mit in die Badewanne, sondern Bücher, Kiddo. Zeitschriften kaufe ich nicht, denn die sind nur zum wegwerfen da und tragen daher nicht sonderlich dem Erhalt der Umwelt bei. Außerdem hat ja nicht jeder eine Minki mit im Bad.  
  
Das Kapitel ist etwas kürzer dieses Mal, aber mit etwas Glück wird das nächste länger. Viel Spaß beim weiterlesen.  
  
Durch einen kleinen Spalt betrat Nathan wenig später das Zimmer des Computergenies. Er fand ihn auf seinem Bett sitzend vor. An die Wand gelehnt, mit zum Oberkörper angezogenen Knie und den Armen darum geschlungen. Er hatte den Kopf auf seine Knie gelegt und verharrte in dieser Position bewegungslos. Bridger setzte sich neben den Teenager und legte einen Arm tröstend um ihn, wobei es mehr einer Umarmung glich. „Kristin hat Lenny nach Hause geschickt und wird hier weiter machen, wenn du willst, können wir zusammen nochmal los gehen und nach Minki suchen. Bis wir sie nicht gefunden haben, gehen wir nicht weg."flüsterte er ihm zu.  
  
Der blonde Junge hob den Kopf und sah ihn musternd an. Sein Gesicht hatte einen gequälten Ausdruck. „Ich habe doch schon nach ihr gesehen und sie war nicht da."Für ihn war sein Kätzchen verloren. Was sollten sie auch noch blöd durch die Gegend streifen und nach ihr suchen? Es war dann doch vollkommen sinnlos. Was ist, wenn sie auf eine der Hauptstraßen geraten war und von einem Auto erfasst wurde. Bei dem Gedanken daran musste er schwer schlucken. Das waren keine guten Aussichten, die ihm da durch den Kopf gingen.  
  
„Wir nehmen einfach meine Turnschuhe oder dein Mathebuch mit und versuchen sie damit anzulocken. Wäre doch gelacht, wenn wir unser Schmusekätzchen nicht wieder bekämen. Los komm."Er zog Lucas am Arm vom Bett. Natürlich hatte auch er Zweifel Minki zu finden, doch den Teenager so leiden zu sehen gefiel ihm gleich gar nicht. Am Morgen noch hatten sie lustig am Frühstückstisch rumgealbert und nun hatte das blonde Computergenie mit den Tränen zu kämpfen.  
  
Das ist der Nachteil, wenn man sich zu fest an eine Person bindet, dachte er. Genau aus diesem Grund wollte er auch nie wieder zur Navy zurück oder sich mit einer anderen Person auseinandersetzten müssen. Nach dem Tod seiner Frau erschien es ihm als das Schlimmste, sich von dem trennen zu müssen, an das man sich gebunden hatte. Der dadurch entstehende Schmerz war meist schlimmer, als eine körperliche Wunde. Es reichte tiefer, als alles andere. Was für einen Sinn machte es, sich jemanden zu öffnen, nur um ihn wenig später wieder zu verlieren. Ein elender Teufelskreis, der niemals zu Enden schien. Mit jedem Verlust wurde das Gefühl der Einsamkeit stärker und man hoffte darauf, beim nächsten Mal es besser verarbeiten zu können, nur um erneut enttäuscht zu werden.  
  
Die Wissenschaftlerin brachte soeben einige kleinere Kartons in den Wohnwagen. Dem Teenager war egal was sich in ihnen befand, darum achtete er nicht so ganz auf sie, als sie ihr auf dem Weg nach draußen begegneten. Sie wünschte ihnen viel Glück bei der Suche und sagte ihnen, wie sicher sie sei, dass sie ihre kleine Mitbewohnerin finden würden.  
  
Noch immer von Bridger gezogen, ging er los. Sie folgten dem Weg, den Lucas zuvor auch gegangen war. Nur hier war die weiße Katze nicht. „Das ist doch völlig sinnlos."sagte er. „Wenn wir einen Vocoder für Minki hätten, wäre es einfacher."  
  
„Oder einen Peilsender."gab Nathan sarkastisch zur Antwort. Er wusste, was in seinem Scheinsohn vor sich gehen musste, schließlich hatte auch er einmal ein Tier verloren als er noch jung war. Nur konnte man einen alten Hamster mit einem jungen Kätzchen wie Minki bestimmt nicht vergleichen. Er ging vom Weg ab, schritt über ein Rasenstück und beugte sich hinunter, um unter die Büsche sehen zu können. Vielleicht hatte sich ihr Haustier dort versteckt. Doch Fehlanzeige. Unter den Büschen befand sich rein gar nichts.  
  
Lucas wechselte die Straßenseite, sein Blick ging durch die Baumkronen und Vorgärten der Nachbarschaft. Wer weiß, womöglich hatte sich die Katze in einen Baum gerettet. Je länger sie suchten umso mehr stieg die Hoffnung des Junggenies, seine kleine Freundin zu finden. Jeder suchte eine Straßenseite ab. Der Teenager wollte es fast nicht glauben. In einem recht vernachlässigten Garten sah er etwas weißes im hohen Gras aufblitzen. „Da ist sie!"rief er Bridger zu. Aufgeregt eilte er zu dem weißen Fleck.  
  
Minki lag gemütlich im Gras und hielt mit den Vorderpfoten einen gelben Schmetterling am Flügel auf dem Boden. Als sie ihr Herrchen nahen sah, entflatterte ihr der Falter und sie versuchte hinterher springend ihn wieder ein zu fangen. Statt dessen wurde aber sie gefangen und ordentlich durch geschmust. „Habe ich dich endlich wieder, du Ausreißer."  
  
Nathan war froh, als er das Kätzchen in Lucas' Arm sah. Nun konnten sie endlich in aller Ruhe in den Urlaub fahren. Er wartete bis der Junge bei ihm war, dann gingen sie gemeinsam nach Hause zurück.  
  
Kristin hatte sich die Freiheit nicht nehmen lassen, die Tasche ihres Sohnes auf Zeit zu leeren und ganz neu einzupacken. Im Schrank entdeckte sie dann auch eine Packung mit Katzenleckerlis. Diese sah sie erst verwundert, dann wissend an. „Dieser Schlawiner!"Sie stellte die Schachtel auf den Boden zurück und fuhr fort, den Kleiderschrank unter die Lupe zu nehmen. Eins stand fest; mit den darin befindlichen Sachen ließ es sich gut in der Karibik oder in einem ungefähr gleichen Klima aushalten, aber nicht im Norden des Landes. Bei der nächst bietenden Gelegenheit würde sie den Teenager in ein Bekleidungsgeschäft schleifen, ob er wollte oder nicht.  
  
Von unten waren Stimmen zu hören. Sie hoffte sehr, die beiden würden das Kätzchen gefunden haben. Es tat ihr in der Seele weh, Lucas leiden zu sehen. Sein Gesichtsausdruck vorhin, als die beiden los gezogen waren, sagte ihr mehr über sein Gefühlsleben, als wenn er mit ihr gesprochen hätte.  
  
Hinter ihr raschelte etwas am Boden. Überrascht über das unerwartete Geräusch fuhr sie herum. „Nein, nicht doch!"rief sie aus. Minki war als erstes sobald sie wieder zu Hause waren die Treppe nach oben gezischt und fand dort auch gleich die leckeren Häppchen auf dem Boden stehend. Die Einladung war aussagekräftig genug. Umso mehr wunderte sich das kleine Kätzchen mit den blauen Augen als die Frau ihr die Leckereien weg nahm. Mit einem Gesicht, das den Tränen nahe war, miaute Minki die Wissenschaftlerin an. Kristin sah in die Schachtel. Ihr beherztes Eingreifen hatte verhindert, dass fast alles von dem kleinen Haustier aufgefressen werden konnte. „Nichts mehr. Was du gegessen hast, reicht vorerst."sagte sie bestimmt und stellte die Packung lieber wieder in das Versteck im Schrank. So wie es aussah, war Lucas' kleine Freundin wieder da und bereit sie in den Wahnsinn zu treiben.  
  
Aus dem oberen Regal holte sie ein paar T-Shirts und Hemden hervor. Alle völlig zerknüllt. Die Hemden würde sie erst bügeln müssen. Obwohl,... In dem Moment kam der Besitzer der Hemden in das Zimmer. Auf dem Boden lag die abgerissene Verschlusslasche der Packung mit den Leckerlis.  
  
Dr Westphalen bemerkte die Bewegung, die völlig unscheinbar sein sollte. „Bemüh dich nicht, ich habe es bereits gefunden. Minki im übrigen auch."  
  
„Oh. Gibt es jetzt ärger?"  
  
„Nein. Wegen solchen Sachen mache ich mir nicht die Mühe. Hier."Sie drückte ihm die Hemden in den Arm. „Im Schlafzimmer steht das Bügelbrett. Mach dich nützlich."Der Teenager dachte er hörte nicht richtig. Doch eine Diskussion wollte er im Moment nicht beginnen. Lustlos schlurfte er hinüber in das Schlafzimmer. Auf dem Bett dort lagen noch andere Sachen, die garantiert auch noch gebügelt werden sollten, denn das Brett mit dem entsprechenden Eisen stand bereits da. Sie hatte nur gesagt, seine Hemden, nicht aber das andere Zeug.  
  
Vollkommen überfordert nahm er das Bügeleisen. Warum war da Wasser drinnen? Es sollte die Wäsche doch glätten und nicht waschen! Er zuckte nur mit den Schultern und steckte den Stecker in die Dose. Vor Schreck hätte er beinahe das Eisen fallen lassen, denn von unten kam zischend Dampf hervor. Nun wusste er wozu da Wasser drinnen war. Der Teenager stellte das Bügeleisen auf das Brett und suchte sich sein Lieblingshemd heraus. Er hatte es bereits auf dem Brett, als er sich eines besseren besann. Lieber mit einem alten anfangen, statt die guten Stücke zu ruinieren. Stolz begann er mit dem Rückenteil des alten Hemdes, als es jedoch an die Ärmel ging, verlor er die Geduld. Das konnte doch nicht sein, dass sobald man eine Falte weggemacht hatte, sofort eine neue auftauchte. Was sollte das denn? Hatte sich die ganze Welt gegen ihn verschworen?  
  
Vorerst legte er das besagte Hemd ausgebreitet auf Bridgers Seite des Bettes und bearbeitete den Rückenteil des nächsten.  
  
Nathan dachte eigentlich Kristin im Schlafzimmer vorzufinden, doch als er Lucas darin mit dem Bügeleisen herum hantieren sah, griff er sofort ein. „Das sieht ungemein gefährlich aus. Kann ich dir vielleicht irgendwie helfen?"  
  
„Ja, bitte schön."Er hielt dem Captain das Bügeleisen hin. „Da die Ärmel sind die Pest!"  
  
„Ich hatte eigentlich gehofft vorher noch ein Bild von dir und deinem neuen Hobby machen zu können."  
  
„Sehr witzig. Die Kamera habe ich aber zum Glück schon ganz tief unten in meiner Tasche verstaut."Die Tatsache, dass eben diese Tasche nebenan von der Wissenschaftlerin wieder ausgeleert wurde, ließ er unter das Bügelbrett fallen.  
  
„Na los, gib schon her. Du kannst unten im Garten die Wäsche abnehmen und mir auch mit her bringen."  
  
Glücklich, endlich erlöst zu sein, ließ er alles links liegen und fegte aus dem Zimmer. Lächeln sah Bridger ihm nach. Er wusste ganz genau, wie sehr ihm Wäsche waschen und Bügeln missfiel. Es war ihm schon früh aufgefallen, dass Lucas immer ganz genau Bescheid wusste, wer zur Strafe zum Waschdienst abkommandiert wurde. Meistens handelte es sich dabei um einen gewissen Benjamin Krieg.  
  
Kristin unterdessen hatte nun die Kleidungsstücke fein säuberlich zusammengelegt. Sie dreht sich zur Tasche ihres Scheinsohnes herum und musste feststellen, dass da ja schon jemand drinnen saß. Sie seufzte schwer auf. „Du willst mir wohl unbedingt beweisen, dass du wieder da bist."  
  
Minki gab ihr ein helles Miau zur Antwort. Sie hob das Kätzchen aus der Tasche und setzte es daneben ab. „Ich packe das hier nur schnell ein, dann kann ich etwas mit dir spielen, wenn es das ist was du möchtest."Das war es aber nicht, was Minki wollte. Sie drehte sich um und verließ das Zimmer. Nebenan schmiegte sie sich schmusend an Bridgers Beine, der nun ebenfalls langsam die Nerven mit diesen Hemden verlor. Früher hatte ihm Carol seine Hemden gebügelt und auf der seaQuest das Personal, das zum Waschdienst eingeteilt wurde. Zugegeben, so wie es aussah, war er doch nicht besser als der Teenager. Besagter kam soeben mit einem Berg trockener Wäsche auf den Armen zu ihm. „Hier."Er legte das Zeug zu dem anderen Haufen auf den Bett und setzte sich daneben hin. Die weiße Katze ließ den Captain Captain sein und sprang zu ihm, kuschelte sich an ihn und schloss genüßlich die Augen, während ihr das Kinn gekrault wurde. „Wieviel Zeit habe ich noch, bis es los geht?"  
  
„Warum fragst du?"  
  
„Weil ich ganz gerne nochmal kurz zu Lenny möchte. Ich kann den doch nicht so in Unwissenheit lassen."So wie er seinen Freund kannte, würde der jetzt ebenfalls sich seine Gedanken machen. Ob er Schuldgefühle wegen Minki hatte?  
  
„Hast du schon alles gepackt?"  
  
Eine gute Frage, die Nathan da stellte. Lucas stand auf, sehr zum Leidwesen seiner kleinen Freundin und ging in sein Zimmer. Dr Westphalen zog gerade den Reisverschluss seiner Tasche zu. „Oh, habe ich da nichts mehr zu tun?"  
  
„Wenn du wissen willst, ob du noch etwas anderes zum anziehen brauchst, als ich dir eingepackt habe, dann nicht."  
  
Etwas verlegen sah der Teenager sie an. Bei seinem Vater gab es Bedienstete, doch seine Tasche hatte er immer selbst gepackt, da durfte nie einer ran. „Dann muss ich nur noch die Bücher rüber bringen und bin soweit fertig."  
  
„Und dein Gepäck."Sie gab ihm ein Zeichen die Tasche selber runter zu tragen. Die Schlaufe hängte er sich über die Schulter und folgte ihr, nachdem er die zwei Bücher von seinem Tisch genommen hatte.  
  
„Soll ich dir helfen?"fragte Kristin amüsiert. Nathans Gesicht zeigte den Ausdruck aufkeimender Frustrierung. Anscheinend machten ihm die Hemden zu schaffen. „Eigentlich sollte Lucas das selber machen."  
  
„Und dabei das Haus in Schutt und Asche legen? Du hättest ihn vorhin sehen sollen."  
  
„Hey!"ging der Teenager protestierend dazwischen. Er wollte eigentlich runter in den Wohnwagen, blieb nun aber stehen. „So schlimm habe ich mich nicht angestellt. Die Hemden haben nach meiner Behandlung weitaus weniger Falten als vorher."  
  
„Die Brandflecken mal nicht mitgezählt. Hast du das Bügeleisen überall zehn Minuten drauf liegen lassen?"fragte Bridger ihn. „Als ich vorhin eingegriffen habe, sah das schon schlimm aus, aber dem nach zu urteilen, was ich hier so alles gefunden habe, muss es so gewesen sein."  
  
„Wieso Brandflecken?"seufzend legte der Teenager seine Reisetasche ab und schritt zu dem Bett. Nathan half ihm indem er ein weißes Hemd mit roten Karos hoch hinhielt. Auf dem Rücken war ein brauner dreieckiger Fleck. „Oh nein! Wann ist das denn passiert. Das war ich nicht!"  
  
„Ich vielleicht? Das musst du gewesen sein, denn die, die ich gemacht habe, liegen dort über der Lehne."Er zeigte auf einen Stuhl vor dem verspiegelten Kleiderschrank. (Feng-shui großes Tabu Spiegel in Schlafzimmer!)  
  
Kristin ging zu dem Stuhl, über den die Hemden fein säuberlich hingen. Besonders am Übergang zu den Ärmel prangten große Falten heraus. So schlimm waren sie zwar nicht, aber einen Wettbewerb würden sie nicht gewinnen.  
  
„Vielleicht ist das nur Dreck und man kann es auswaschen."meinte der blonde Junge nach einer Weile.  
  
„Du kannst es als Decke für Minki in kalten Nächten benutzen. Das Teil ist hinüber, da geht nichts mehr."Bridger stellte das Bügeleisen auf die Seite und hängte das fertige Hemd, zu den anderen über die Stuhllehne.  
  
„Ihr beiden seid euch wirklich sicher, mich nicht zu brauchen?"fragte die Ärztin vorsichtshalber nochmals nach. Ihr Gedankengang vom Vormittag es hier mit zwei Kindern zu tun zu haben, kam ihr wieder in den Sinn. Was brachten die beiden eigentlich auf die Reihe. Bei dem Gedanken, dass Lucas den Landurlaub bereits mehrmals bei Bridger verbracht hatte und die beiden da ganz allein waren, wurde ihr mulmig zumute. Wie konnten die zwei nur überleben?  
  
„Nein, geh nur und ruh dich etwas aus. Lucas wollte sowieso noch zu Lenny und ich bin mit bügeln beschäftigt. Bei mir gibt es jedenfalls keine netten Muster."sagte Nathan während er sich nun über die Handtücher, die der Teenager zuvor gebracht hatte, hermachte. Mit denen würde er zumindest nicht so viele Nerven lassen müssen.  
  
„Na gut, dann schmeiß ich das Teil eben weg. Passen sie auf Minki auf, bis ich wieder zurück bin? Einmal nach ihr suchen zu müssen, reicht mir."  
  
Kristin legte die Hemden, die sie vorsichtshalber auf weitere Schäden untersucht hatte, wieder zurück. „Natürlich passen wir auf sie auf."  
  
„Wir können dich bei Lenny auch abholen, wenn es los geht. Sehr viel ist nicht mehr zu machen und ich denke wir werden in zwei Stunden spätestens aufbrechen."schlug der Captain vor.  
  
„Mir ist noch immer mulmig bei dem Gedanken daran nicht zu wissen, wo es hingeht."  
  
„Nicht nur ihnen, Doc. Wir können ja Wetten abschließen, wo wir uns die nächsten Tage wieder finden."sagte der blonde Junge, als er mit ihr gemeinsam das Zimmer verließ. Bridger genoss die Ungewissheit der beiden mit einem Lächeln. Ihm war klar, nicht unbedingt den Geschmack der beiden bei seiner Route getroffen zu haben, aber er war sich sicher, dass für jeden von ihnen etwas dabei war. Auch ein paar Delphine für seinen Scheinsohn und ein schöner Spielplatz für ihr jüngstes Familienmitglied, das in seiner Hälfte des Bettes brav vor sich hin schlief. Ihr Vormittag war ja auch ziemlich aufregend gewesen. 


	22. Mitternachtssnack

Anm: Hallo meine lieben Leser! Finde das ja immer verrückter, anscheinend ist es gang und gebe fanfics unter den Freunden zu verteilen. Die Frage deiner Freundinnen nach dem Verbleib Minkis haben sich hoffentlich mit diesem Kapitel geklärt, Moonshine.  
  
Und Samusa... äh... naja... du wirst deinen Spaß haben, da bin ich ganz sicher!  
  
Kiddo, lese ich da richtig? Du hast aus Protest alle Reviews eingestellt, nur weil du nicht wusstest, ob ich Minki zurück kommen lasse? Japp, hab ihn ohne Aufsicht bügeln lassen. Konnte ich mir dann doch nicht mehr verkneifen.  
  
Müde streckte Kristin sich auf dem Sitz durch. Der Highway hatte sich in der letzten Stunde erheblich geleert. Viele waren an ihrem Ziel angekommen oder verbrachten den Rest der Nacht in einem Motel. Nathan neben ihr schien dies jedoch nicht vor zu haben. Ganz aufgeregt wie zum Zeitpunkt ihres Aufbruches saß er hinter dem Steuer und lenkte den Koloss über die Fahrbahn. Müde würde er wahrscheinlich nicht werden. Vor ihm stand die halbvolle Thermoskanne mit Kaffee und erzählte ihr in einem ununterbrochenen Wasserfall von den ganzen Campingausflügen mit seinem Vater. Lucas hatte es richtig getan und war geflüchtet, als es noch möglich war. Bei dem Gedanken an den Teenager fiel ihr doch glatt ein, dass sie seit heute Mittag nichts mehr gegessen hatte und in ihr kam die fürsorgliche Mutter wieder zum Vorschein.  
  
Beleidigt, dass sie nicht hören wollte, wie Bridger einem Bären begegnet war, stand sie von ihrem Sitz auf. Der Teenager hatte sich auf der Sitzbank mit den Kissen aus dem Schlafbereich gemütlich gemacht. Vor ihm lief der Fernseher. Dorrie begann gerade zu singen und er summte fröhlich mit. Als er seine Mutter auf Zeit kommen sah, hörte er augenblicklich auf. „War ich zu laut?"  
  
„Nein, nein, keine Sorge. Sag mal, hast du dir den Film nicht schon angesehen, als wir losgefahren sind?"  
  
„Japp, dann habe ich kurz im Fernsehprogramm rumgezappt. Eine Serie geguckt und nun bin ich wieder bei Nemo."  
  
„Dreh jetzt nur nicht wieder durch, wegen dieses Films!"ermahnte sie ihn. Die Erinnerung an den Abend nach dem Aquariumsbesuch lag ihr noch frisch im Gedächtnis.  
  
„Ich werde mich zusammen reißen."versprach er und sah wieder auf den Bildschirm.  
  
„Bist du sehr hungrig? Ich habe nicht viel Lust großartig was zu machen und würde nur ein paar Sandwiches zubereiten."  
  
Hinter dem Teenager fand eine Chipstüte ihren Weg vor ihre Nase. „Dann machen sie sich erst gar nicht die Arbeit und nehmen sich etwas davon. Das macht es auch schon. Sind lecker. Nur Minki mag die nicht so. Die hat das vorhin wieder ausgespuckt."  
  
Bei der Erwähnung Minkis wunderte sich die Ärztin dann doch, wo das Kätzchen sich gerade befand. Es lag hinter Lucas in den Kissen und hatte die Augen fast ganz geschlossen. Müde blickte es sie an. „Och, die arme." sagte sie und rutschte auf der anderen Seite der Sitzecke zu der kleinen Katze herum. Liebevoll kraulte sie ihr den Kopf. Minki schnurrte herzhaft. „Willst du wirklich nichts richtiges zum Essen."  
  
„Gegen ein paar Pommes oder Hamburger hätte ich nichts einzuwenden."  
  
„Ich mag dieses Fertigfutter überhaupt nicht. Weißt du eigentlich, wie ungesund das Zeug ist? Außerdem sieht unsere Küche dort nicht aus als hätte sie eine Fritöse und einen Grill."  
  
„Nein, aber ich habe eine andere Idee!"Er nahm die Fernbedienung, stoppte den Film und huschte nach vorn.  
  
Die Ärztin wollte ihm noch viel Spaß bei Nathans Kindheitserlebnissen wünschen, ließ es dann aber doch bleiben. Sollte der Junge nur seine eigenen Erfahrungen machen.  
  
Lucas rutschte auf den Beifahrersitz und Bridger redete munter drauf los ohne sich zu vergewissern, wer da eigentlich saß. „Kann ich dir jetzt von dem Bären erzählen. Das war als ich dreizehn oder vierzehn war. Mein Vater und ich sind damals Zelten in einem der Nationalparks in der Nähe von Yellowstone gewesen. Es war gerade die Jagdsaison und mein Vater war ein echter Liebhaber der Jagd. Vielleicht hat es ihm deshalb missfallen, dass ich mich für die Navy entschieden habe, doch davon kann ich dir später auch noch erzählen. Das muss so im August oder September gewesen sein. Ich weiß noch, dass wir abends immer am Lagerfeuer saßen und uns Marshmellows über dem Feuer geröstet haben. Das war ein wahrer Gaumenschmaus. Zu gerne würde ich sofort rechts ran fahren und mit einer Tüte mich niederlassen. Die Sterne über uns leuchteten hell. Damals konnte man noch mehr sehen als heutzutage. Das künstliche Licht der Zivilisation lässt die Nächte heller sein als sie damals noch waren. Dadurch kommen einige Sterne mit ihrem Licht nicht mehr bis zu uns durch. Hast du dir jemals einen dieser wissenschaftlichen Berichte durchgelesen?"  
  
„Ja habe ich."antwortete Lucas. Dem ging die ganze melancholische Erinnerungssache Bridgers langsam auf die Nerven. Der redete ohne Punkt und Komma und er kam überhaupt nicht dazu ihn etwas zu fragen. „Die einzigen Orte auf dem Planeten an dem man den Sternenhimmel fast noch so betrachten kann, wie er in seiner ursprünglichen Form ist, sind Afrika und noch einige andere Flecken außerhalb der Landzunge, sprich mitten im Ozean. Doch laut den aktuellen Prognosen vom letzten Juli wird dieser Zustand nur noch ungefähr hundert Jahre anhalten, denn aufgrund des hohen Bevölkerungswachstumes wird es demnächst notwendig sein auch in den Wüsten Afrikas, Australiens und Co zu bauen. Kurzum, da sieht man bald auch weniger Sterne. Können wir nun bei der nächsten Ausfahrt raus und uns ein paar Burger holen gehen?"  
  
Verdutzt hatte Bridger zur Seite gesehen, als ihm plötzlich Lucas antwortete. „Ich dachte du wärst Kristin."  
  
"Habe ich gemerkt. Gegen Marshmallows habe ich ja grundsätzlich nichts, aber ein leckerer Hamburger mit ganz vielen Pommes würden mir trotzdem besser schmecken. Dem Doc wahrscheinlich nicht, denn ich glaube ab morgen müssen wir uns auf Grünfutter einstellen. Die guckte gerade eben schon so komisch, als ich meinen Wunsch äußerte."Er lugte kurz nach hinten. Die blonde Frau war jedoch zu sehr damit beschäftigt mit Minki zu spielen und schenkte ihnen daher keine Beachtung.  
  
„Stimmt, ich habe auch Hunger. Meinst du wir kriegen noch etwas zu essen?"  
  
„Klar doch! Als ich noch studierte sind wir öfters mitten in der Nacht in den nächsten Burgerladen um uns was für die grauen Zellen zu holen gegangen. Wozu gibt es denn die Teile, die rund um die Uhr geöffnet haben. An so einem Highway sollte es doch etwas geben, bei dem wir uns in Ruhe den Bauch vollstopfen können."  
  
„Dann halt mal schön Ausschau danach."  
  
Es dauerte nicht lange und das Logo einer entsprechenden Fastfood Kette erschien in der Ferne. Zu ihrem Glück war es auch einer der Läden, die rund um die Uhr offen hatten. Nathan kam die Pause sogar ganz gelegen. Er wollte sich ein wenig ausruhen und Kräfte sammeln, bevor es weiterging. Die Räder hatten kaum gestoppt, als Lucas nach hinten zischte und in seinen Sachen nach Geld kramte.  
  
Kristin döste vor sich hin, mit dem kleinen Kätzchen in der Armbeuge, doch nun störte sie ein gewisses Computergenie bei ihren Träumereien. Sie rieb sich die Augen und sah zum Fenster hinaus. Das Logo des Schnellrestaurantes fiel ihr sofort ins Gesicht. „Ihr zwei passt wirklich gut zusammen. Selbst eure Geschmäcker in Sachen Essen sind gleich."  
  
„Sollen wir dir etwas mitbringen?"fragte Nathan, der nun ebenfalls nach hinten gekommen war.  
  
„Nein danke, ich esse dieses Zeug nicht. Ich werde mir ein Sandwich machen und der kleinen hier eine Dose öffnen. Das tut es auch."  
  
„Dann nicht."Lucas hatte seinen Geldbeutel gefunden und zog Bridger kurzerhand nach draußen. Die frische Brise der Nachtluft war doch angenehmer als die stickige im Wohnwagen. Den Teenager fröstelte, denn er war nur mit einem T-Shirt und einem kurzärmeligen Hemd darüber begleitet. Sie mussten um die zehn Grad haben, vielleicht sogar weniger.  
  
„Beeilen wir uns lieber, bevor du noch ganz zum Eiszapfen wirst."lachte Bridger. Ihm war das Zähneklappern des blonden Jungen nicht entgangen.  
  
„Hätte ich so einen dicken Pullover, wäre mir auch nicht kalt."warf er dem älteren Mann vor. Der hielt ihm die Tür des Schnellrestaurants auf und sofort huschten die zwei in eine etwas klimatisiertere Umgebung.  
  
Wie zu erwarten war, befanden sich nicht besonders viele Leute in dem Restaurant. Genau genommen waren es nur zwei grimmig dreinblickende Kraftfahrer. Einer hatte noch seine Mütze mit dem Logo einer Footballmannschaft auf und trug ein verblichenes rot kariertes Holzfällerhemd. Die Wildlederjacke lag neben ihm auf dem Stuhl. Diese hatte genau wie ihr Besitzer schon bessere Zeiten erlebt gehabt.  
  
Auf den anderen achteten Vater und Sohn auf Zeit nicht, da dieser zu weit hinten in einer Ecke saß. Hinter der Theke stand eine junge Frau, die ziemlich mitgenommen aussah. Wahrscheinlich hatte sie die Schule zu früh abgebrochen, sich mit den Eltern verkracht und war durch die halben Staaten getrampt, um nur weit genug von der Familie weg zu kommen. Wollte ihnen zeigen, dass sie etwas aus sich machen konnte auch ohne sie im Rücken zu wissen. Letztendlich landete sie jedoch hier und schob nun die Nachtschicht.  
  
„Was kann ich ihnen bringen?"fragte sie mürrisch. Anscheinend brauchte sie auch dringend eine Mütze voll Schlaf.  
  
Lucas studierte noch immer die Tafel über der Theke mit den Menüs und schob den Captain vor. „Geben sie mir bitte einmal einen doppelten Cheeseburger und eine große Pommes mit einer Cola und einem Salat zum mitnehmen, den ich ganz gerne selber zusammenstellen möchte."Er drehte sich herum, während sie die Bestellung für ihn zubereitete. „Hast du dir etwas ausgesucht?"  
  
Der Teenager nickte. „Ich nehme das Eis dort."Er zeigte nach rechts oben in die Ecke.  
  
„Jetzt noch?"fragte Nathan erstaunt.  
  
Entschlossenes Nicken bestätigte es. „Genau jetzt. Das sieht voll lecker aus und da sind Schokostückchen mit drin, wie Straciatella."  
  
„Ich dachte du wolltest einen Burger."  
  
„Den esse ich auch noch. Einen mit so gegrillten Fleisch und dazu eine doppeltgroße Portion Pommes und eine extra große Cola."  
  
„Ich glaube meine fixe Idee, dich einzuladen lasse ich unter dem Bärenhunger, den du hier zutage legst lieber schnell sausen."  
  
„Dann wäre bestimmt der Salat für mich gewesen, nicht?"  
  
„Nein, der ist für Kristin. Sie mag zwar das Fastfood nicht, aber gegen einen Salat dürfte sie nichts haben. Die Theke sieht doch verführerisch aus."Er zeigte in die Richtung an der Theke vorbei, wo eine große Salatbar stand.  
  
„Und steht bestimmt schon seit heute morgen dort rum. Na wenn sie die mal nicht mit dem Zeug vergiften."  
  
Die junge Frau hatte Bridgers Bestellung gebracht und stellte noch eine Plastikschüssel für den Salat hin. „Darf es sonst noch was sein?"fragte sie in einem monotonen Ton, der zu sagen schien, macht hin, ich will nach Hause!  
  
„Ähm, ja."sagte Bridger und versuchte die Wünsche seines Scheinsohnes zu revidieren. Das Eis ließ er großzügig weg, doch das merkte der Teenager und plapperte dazwischen. Den verwirrten Blick der Frau umgingen die beiden einfach und Nathan bestätigte ihr das Eis. Dann fiel aber auch ihm noch etwas auf dem Menü auf. „Ach, könnten sie mir bitte noch eine kleine Portion dieser Kartoffelspalten mit einpacken?"  
  
„Ketchup, Majo oder Kräutersauce dazu?"fragte sie genervt. Anscheinend kamen nicht oft des Nachts zwei daher, die mit einem Bärenhunger geschlagen waren.  
  
Lucas zupfte am Ärmel des Captains. „Kann ich auch was dann davon haben?" flüsterte er ihm zu.  
  
„Machen sie am besten zwei Portionen mit der Kräutersauce."Anscheinend machte er sich keine Probleme, ob das ganze überhaupt gegessen werden würde. Endlich war die Tüte mit ihrem Mitternachtssnack gepackt. Eine große Tüte, wenn man bedachte, dass es sich nur um zwei Personen handelte. Selbst das Eis war schon eine richtig große Portion. Während Bridger mit der Salatschüssel zur Theke mit den verschiedenen aufgebahrten Salatsorten ging, schlenderte der blonde Teenager das Eis löffelnd hinter ihm her. Die Tüte mit ihren Burgern, Pommes und Kartoffelspalten hatte er sich mit der Schlaufe um das Handgelenk gehängt. Nun beobachtete er, wie Nathan fleißig von allem etwas in die Schüssel tat.  
  
„Das sollten sie ganz schnell wieder zurück tun!"sagte er ernst dazwischen.  
  
Bridger sah auf. „Warum?"  
  
„Soll ich Darwin erzählen, dass sie dem Doc Thunfisch zum essen geben wollen?"  
  
„Der ist doch Delphinfreundlich gefangen."  
  
„Woher wollen sie das wissen? Waren sie dabei? Das Schild dort kann alles mögliche sagen, auch dass er von selbst hierher gesprungen ist. Kein Thunfisch! Schluß, aus, basta!"  
  
Mit den Augen rollend schaufelte der Captain dem Teenager zuliebe die zwei kleinen Löffel mit dem Thunfisch wieder zurück. Vorsichtig darauf bedacht von niemanden gesehen zu werden. Wahrscheinlich würde es der Verkäuferin nicht gefallen, wenn er hier ihr Essen wieder in die Schalen zurück tat. Normalerweise zog er es ja auch vor, um Thunfisch einen großen Bogen zu machen, doch er verließ sich auch auf diese Schilder. Skeptisch wurde er nur selten. Die Fangmethoden für diese Art war in den letzten Jahren sehr stark verändert worden. Thunfisch ist dadurch teurer geworden, denn die neuen Methoden sind nicht gerade auch die effektivsten. Wenn man eine billige Dose davon in der Hand hielt, konnte man fast immer davon ausgehen, dass die noch auf herkömmliche Weise gefangen worden sind. „Isst du überhaupt keinen Thunfisch?"  
  
„Nein, gar keinen! Ich esse nichts was dumm und faul ist."  
  
Bridger musste schon wieder grinsen. Manchmal hatte sein junges Genie einfach Dinger drauf, bei denen konnte er nicht anders. „Was soll das denn nun schon wieder heißen?"  
  
„Bitte etwas mehr von dem Kartoffel- und Nudelsalat. Davon möchte ich auch etwas probieren."  
  
„Du hast doch schon genug!"  
  
„Aber probieren geht immer."  
  
„Wenn du meinst."gab Nathan klein bei und stopfte die letzten Lücken noch mit Kartoffel- und Nudelsalat aus. „Erzählst du mir nun auch was du damit gemeint hast, dass Thunfische dumm und faul sind?"Er machte den Deckel auf die Schüssel und nahm Lucas die Tüte mit ihrem Essen ab. Beim herausgehen klärte dieser in auf.  
  
„Ist doch ganz einfach. Thunfische sind zu faul sich ihre eigenen Fische zu suchen, also schwimmen sie den Delphinen hinterher, denn wo sie sind, sind auch Fische. Im Gegenzug dazu müssen sich diese dummen Tiere noch nicht einmal eigene Fangmethoden ausdenken, wie die Wale zum Beispiel."Das stimmte. Wale machten in der Gruppe jagd auf Fische. Es war bei ziemlichen vielen Arten gleich. Die einen kreisten ihre Beute ein und verwirrten diese mit dem ausstoßen von Luftblasen, andere jagten ihre Opfer direkt auf ihre Artgenossen zu, die bereits auf ihren Happen warteten. Bei Delphinen war es ähnlich. Viele jagten in der Gemeinschaft und einigen sagte man sogar nach, sie können ihre Beute durch ihr Echolot betäuben. „Also, wer nichts erfindet, ist dumm. Anderen hinterher schwimmen kann jeder. Dabei dann auch noch in Gefahr bringen ist ein ganz grober Verstoß gegen die Konventionen des Paktes der Meerestiere."  
  
„Gegen was für einen Pakt?"Bridger glaubte seinen Ohren nicht zu trauen. „Gibt es den wirklich?"  
  
„Seit jetzt schon. Habe ich gerade erfunden und eingeführt. Darwin wird als Vermittler fungieren und ich nehme mir die Wale vor. Muss nur noch mal bei Dorrie in die Walischstunde gehen."  
  
Nathan zog die Augenbrauen zusammen. „Hast du schon wieder diesen Film gesehen?"fragte er als sie den Wohnwagen betraten.  
  
„Wenn du Findet Nemo meinst, dann hat er ihn gesehen. Bereits zweimal." sagte Kristin. Ihr fiel sofort die große Tüte in den Blick, als Nathan herein trat.  
  
„Na toll. Wieso haben wir uns damals nicht einen anderen gekauft?"fragte er im Scherz vorwurfsvoll.  
  
„Weil du es so wolltest."antwortete die Ärztin ihm und holte ein paar Teller für die zwei heraus.  
  
Minki, neugierig geworden durch den Duft der Tüte drang, sprang von der Sitzecke und kam zu ihnen. Kristin staunte nicht schlecht, als Nathan ihr die Schüssel mit der Salatmischung hin hielt. „Ich dachte mir, dich so ganz ohne zu lassen ist auch nicht richtig und da der Salat doch recht gut aussah, habe ich dir etwas mitgebracht."  
  
„Danke."sagte sie knapp. Damit hatte sie gar nicht gerechnet.  
  
„Oh, bevor ich es vergesse. Lucas wollte von den Nudeln und den Kartoffeln probieren."Zwinkerte der ältere Mann ihr noch zu bevor er mit dem Teller und der noch immer in seinem Besitz befindlichen Tüte zu der Sitzecke verschwand. Der Teenager schnappte sich ebenfalls einen Teller und machte ihm hinterher. „Ich habe wenigstens dafür gesorgt, dass kein Thunfisch in dem Salat ist."Sobald der Junge saß, schaltete er seinen Film wieder ein. Bridger sah ihn genervt an, aber ließ ihn dennoch gewähren. Er musste die Datendisc eben doch wieder konfiszieren.  
  
Die Wissenschaftlerin holte sich eine Gabel aus der Schublade und beobachtete, mit der Hüfte an die Theke gelehnt, wie Minki auf den Tisch sprang und mit dem Köpfchen versuchte in die Tüte mit den Leckereien zu kommen. Als Nathan noch immer Essen aus ihr hervorzog, wurde ihr das Spiel etwas unheimlich. „Wieviel habt ihr euch denn geholt?"  
  
„Ganz viele leckere Sachen."Lucas lief das Wasser im Mund zusammen. Er nahm sich eine der Kartoffelspalten, dazu drei Pommes und stopfte sich diese in den Mund, während er in der anderen Hand schon seinen Burger hatte. Das kleine Kätzchen durfte jedoch nichts haben, bis es dagegen mit lautstarkem Miauen protestierte und eine Pommes abstauben konnte.  
  
„Dieses ganze fettige Zeug. Ihr wisst gar nicht, was ihr euch damit antut!" warf sie ihnen vor.  
  
„Ich bin noch jung, ich verkrafte das schon. Beim Captain weiß ich das nicht so."er grinste den älteren Mann neckisch an und erntete einen bösen Blick.  
  
„Dafür treibe ich mehr Sport als du und laufe nicht Gefahr in vier Jahren mit dicken Speckringen um die Hüften geschlagen zu sein."  
  
„Das hat gesessen."entgegnete der Teenager. „Ich esse das hier aber trotzdem auf."Trotzig biss er in seinen Burger.  
  
Dr Westphalen wandte sich von der Fressorgie ab. Ab morgen würde sie mehr auf die Ernährung der beiden achten. Sie war sich sicher, dass die zwei schon mehrmals, seit sie zusammen lebten ein Fastfood Restaurant gestürmt hatten. Schließlich war sie es doch, die jedes Mal den Müll rausbringen musste, weil die Herren sich zu fein dazu waren.  
  
Nathan wischte sich die fettigen Finger an einer Serviette ab und brachte seinen Teller mit dem Papier zu der Küchenzeile. Kristin hatte sich mit einem Buch in die Fahrerkabine zurück gezogen.  
  
„Bist du wegen irgendwas sauer?"fragte er sie, als er sich hinter das Steuer setzte.  
  
„Müsst ihr zwei immer so übertreiben? Das viele Essen."antwortete sie ihm leise. „Ich sehe es schon kommen, dass ihr beiden nachher euch darum streitet wer als erster sich über die Toilette hängen darf."  
  
„So viel war es doch nun auch nicht."Bridger legte den Schlüssel im Zündschloss um und fuhr elegant aus der Parkbucht. Die Reise ging weiter.  
  
„Wie soll aus ihm jemals ein anständiger Mensch werden, wenn er lauter solcher Vorbilder hat? Seine Eltern haben ihn schon nicht die normalsten Dinge des Alltags beigebracht und dann kommst du noch mit diesem Unsinn daher. Ein einfaches Sandwich hätte es auch getan."  
  
„Er kam zu mir und fragte, ob wir nicht einen Burger essen könnten. Woher sollte ich denn wissen, dass du das nicht möchtest."  
  
„Genau, die Rede war von einem und nicht von einer riesigen Tüte voll mit diesem ungesunden Zeug."  
  
„Ist doch nur einmal gewesen."  
  
„Wie ich dich kenne, passiert das aber öfters. Du bist manchmal einfach viel zu nachsichtig. Kinder brauchen eine feste Hand und keinen, der mit ihnen ein Verhältnis führt, als wären sie die besten Freunde. Davon hat er wahrlich genug."  
  
„Was soll das denn jetzt heißen? Willst du, dass er mich hasst?"Nathan verstand die Welt nicht mehr. Warum war Kristin so sauer? Er wollte sich nicht mit ihr streiten, doch irgendwie waren sie einfach zu lange schon zusammen und hatten jeweils die Handlungen des anderen hingenommen ohne etwas zu sagen. Nun brach es einfach aus ihnen heraus.  
  
Mit Minki auf den Arm kam Lucas zu ihnen. Er stellte seinen leeren Teller in die Spüle und warf das Papier in den Mülleimer. Nach den Wortfetzen, die er mitbekam, war die Stimmung äußerst gereizt.  
  
„Wo geht es jetzt denn eigentlich hin? Nun wo wir schon unterwegs sind, brauchen wir doch echt kein Geheimnis mehr aus der Route zu machen."ging er einfach dazwischen. Einen Streit war das Letzte was er gebrauchen konnte, davon gab es bei ihm zu Hause schon genug.  
  
„Doch, das bleibt noch ein Geheimnis. Du wirst schon sehen wo es hingeht." Bridger sah kurz zu ihm, bevor er sich wieder auf die Straße konzentrierte.  
  
„Ich verstehe das echt nicht."Das Kätzchen schnurrte genüsslich auf seinem Arm.  
  
„Wenn ich dir sage wo es hingeht und dir gefällt es nicht, dann darf ich mir hier ununterbrochen dein Genörgel anhören und das muss dann ja dann doch nicht sein."  
  
„Da hat er sogar recht."stimmte die Wissenschaftlerin dem Captain zu.  
  
„Sie wissen die Route?"fragte Lucas nun doch ziemlich erstaunt.  
  
Sie musste lachen. „Nein, natürlich weiß ich sie nicht, aber ich vertraue ihm einfach mal."Kristin fuhr ihm mit dem Handrücken über die Wange, bevor sie auch Minki kraulte. „Warum legst du dich nicht langsam hin. Es ist schon sehr spät. Aus ihm wirst du nichts mehr heraus bekommen."  
  
„Na gut."gab der Teenager klein bei. „Aber sie beide hören sofort auf zu streiten. Egal was der Grund war. Klar?"  
  
„Wir hatten nur eine kleine Meinungsverschiedenheit."sagte die Ärztin.  
  
„Ja, natürlich. Das haben meine Eltern auch immer gesagt. Bei Meinungsverschiedenheiten muss man ja Geschirr durch die Gegend werfen und die Einrichtung zerdeppern. Ist schon klar!"Er seufzte auf. „Dann geh ich mal und leg mich hin."  
  
„Schlaf gut."wünschte Bridger ihm. Als der Teenager fort war und wahrscheinlich sich im oberen Teil des Wagens in den Betten einrichtete wandte er sich leise an seine Beifahrerin. „Bei denen muss es ordentlich immer zugegangen sein."  
  
„Genau darum meinte ich auch, dass wir uns mehr um ihn kümmern müssen und nicht immer nur die lieben Freunde spielen dürfen. Was nützt es ihm jemanden zu haben, mit dem er jeden Unsinn machen kann, aber nicht aufsehen kann. Eine Respektsperson bei der er erkennt, dass sie ihm in seinem Leben helfen kann es richtig zu machen. Eine Fressorgie wie ihr sie veranstaltet habt, gehört dabei wahrlich nicht dazu. Warum hat sein Vater ihn denn auf die seaQuest gebracht?"  
  
„Lucas meint, weil er sich nicht um ihn kümmern wollte, doch ich glaube auch einfach, dass er keine Lust hatte, sich intensiv mit seinem Sohn zu beschäftigen oder auch keine Zeit. Das kann ich nicht sagen, doch eines ist jedenfalls klar. Er hat keine Ahnung wie es ist in einer Familie aufzuwachsen. Was für ihn Familie bedeutet, hat er uns doch gerade klar genug gesagt."  
  
„Gut, dann haben wir uns ausgesprochen und du weißt, wie ich über dein Verhalten denke."  
  
Bridger nickte. „Tut mir leid, nur ich kann nicht immer nur ernst sein. Wenn er wirklich mein Sohn wäre, würde ich bestimmt auch mehr hinterher sein, doch so."  
  
„Genau das ist es vielleicht, was bei uns nicht richtig ist. Wir haben immer im Kopf, dass er jemand anderes Kind ist und aus diesem Grund gehen wir lockerer mit ihm um. Nicht wir haben die Folgen zu tragen, sondern jemand anderes. Auch wenn es nicht unsere Aufgabe ist, aus Lucas einen anständigen Menschen zu machen, so haben wir dennoch eine gewisse Verantwortung für ihn. Solange wir uns verstecken müssen, ist es vielleicht auch gerade wichtig, dass wir ihn wie unseren Sohn behandeln."Anscheinend hatte sich die hübsche Ärztin schon seit längerer Zeit Gedanken über den Teenager gemacht.  
  
„Du meinst, weil seine Eltern gar keinen Kontakt zu ihm haben dürfen?"  
  
„Genau. Ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, dass er ihnen überhaupt nichts bedeutet. Er ist ihnen unter Garantie wichtig. Er hat einen gewissen Charme, bei dem ich mir nicht vorstellen kann, weshalb seine Eltern ihn nicht mögen sollten. Ihre Arbeit ist ihnen wichtig, doch Lucas bestimmt auch. Auf eine gewisse Art."  
  
Eine nachdenkliche Stille trat ein. „Du hast wirklich nicht vor uns zu verraten wo es noch hingeht?"fragte Kristin nach einer Weile.  
  
„Nein, habe ich nicht. Ich nehme mal an, wir brauchen ungefähr noch zwei Stunden, dann sollten wir an unserer ersten Station sein."  
  
„Dann gehe ich auch hoch und lege mich schlafen. Pass auf und sobald du müde wirst, fahr lieber irgendwo raus."  
  
„Mach dir keine Sorgen. Ich bin schon vorsichtig."  
  
„Na gut."Sie gab ihm einen kurzen Kuss auf die Wange und ging ebenfalls nach hinten. 


	23. Unverhoffte Entdeckung I

Mit ihren kleinen Tatzenpfötchen versuchte Minki ihr junges Herrchen zu wecken. Anfangs wischte er einfach mit seinen Händen über die Stirn, doch das Kätzchen ließ nicht locker. Sie hatte es geschafft. Total verschlafen öffnete Lucas die Augen. Neben ihm lag ein friedlich vor sich hin träumender Bridger und dahinter die Ärztin. Die kleine Katze ließ nicht locker. Sie stubste immer wieder den Teenager an, bis er die Decke zur Seite schob und nach unten kletterte. Er hatte gar nicht gemerkt, wie schnell er eingeschlafen war.  
  
Aus seiner Tasche suchte er sich ein paar Sachen zum anziehen raus und öffnete, nachdem er angezogen war, die Tür. Seine Freundin auf dem Arm beobachtete neugierig die Umgebung. Sie standen auf einem Sand- oder besser Kiesplatz und direkt vor ihnen erstreckte sich ein großer See. Auf der anderen Seite waren rötliche Felsen. Das Wasser spiegelte die noch jungen Sonnenstrahlen wieder.  
  
Die blauen Augen der beiden trafen sich. „Hast du Lust zu schwimmen?"Minki sah aber nicht so aus, als wäre sie darauf erpicht. „Nein? Ich kann dich hier aber nicht allein rumsausen lassen. Nochmal suche ich dich nicht wie blöd."Entgegen seines Dranges in das Wasser springen zu wollen, fügte er sich jedoch dem Wunsch des Haustieres. Wenn er sie in den Wohnwagen setzen würde, würde sie Miauen bis seine Ersatzeltern wach werden würden und das war nicht so ganz in seinem Sinne.  
  
Mit dem Kätzchen auf dem Arm sah er sich ein wenig um. Auf dem Platz standen noch andere Wohnwagen, hauptsächlich mit großen Zeltvorbauten. Hier und da spielten kleine Kinder draußen mit ihren Spielzeugen. Anscheinend schliefen deren Eltern ebenfalls noch.  
  
Von hinten tippte ihm jemand auf die Schulter. Lucas vermutete schon einen seiner Ersatzeltern anzutreffen und staunte nicht schlecht, als Chris plötzlich hinter ihm stand. „Willkommen in der Pampa, wo einem vor Langeweile der Himmel auf den Kopf fällt."begrüßte er ihn fröhlich grinsend.  
  
„Chris?"stotterte Lucas mehr, als das er es sagte. Er konnte es nicht glauben ausgerechnet seinen Freund hier zu treffen.  
  
„Lucas!"Übermütig fiel er dem Computergenie um den Hals. „Hast du eine Ahnung was ich mit meinen Eltern hier schon durchmachen muss? Mein Vater nörgelt den ganzen Tag nur rum und hat schlechte Laune, weil er seine Firma allein lassen musste, wegen dieser einen Sache."  
  
Der blonde Teenager packte seinen Freund am Arm und zog ihn in Ufernähe. „Pssst! Nicht so laut. Wenn wir drüber reden wollen, dann da, wo uns keiner hört. Ich habe schon genug Ärger mit dieser einen Sache."Dann entspannte er sich wieder etwas. „Entschuldige, aber ich bin etwas durch den Wind. Tut mir wirklich leid, ich habe dich und deine Familie da nicht mit reinziehen wollen. Alles was ich wollte, war wieder nach Hause zurück, mein eigenes Leben leben und mich nicht mehr verstecken müssen."  
  
„Hey, gar kein Problem. Mach dir bloß keinen Kopf. Auch wenn mir meine Eltern mit ihrer Laune auf den Nerv fallen, doch fünf Minuten später, wenn mein Vater fröhlich mit der Luftmatratze zum See geht, ist der wieder happy und jedwede Sorgen sind vergessen. Tut ihnen wirklich ganz gut, mal auszuspannen."  
  
Ein Lächeln erschien nun wieder auf dem Gesicht des Teenagers. „Dann habe ich euch also auch etwas gutes getan?"  
  
„Und ob! Meine Eltern haben schon lange mal so einen ganz normalen Urlaub gebraucht. Man kann eben nicht nur in irgendwelche Clubs gehen und sich da von morgens bis abends mit einem Programm versorgen zu lassen. Wir haben uns wenn, dann immer nur zum Essen getroffen. Nicht sonderlich förderlich. Mein Vater hat sich sogar in den Kopf gesetzt unbedingt Angeln zu gehen. Bisher konnte ich mich noch raus reden, aber lange geht das nicht mehr."  
  
„Hör bloß auf. Wehe du erwähnst das nochmal in der Nähe meiner lieben Eltern, dann blüht mir was. Ich habe nur kurz die alten Geschichten von früher mitbekommen, aber so wie ich meinen Vater einschätze, hat der das voll drauf und besorgt sich im nullkommanichts eine Angelausrüstung und wir schließen uns euch an. Nein danke, darauf habe ich ja gleich gar keine Lust."  
  
„Und ich bin heute morgen zum Brötchen holen verdonnert worden. Hast du Lust mitzukommen?"  
  
Lucas nickte. So hatte er Gelegenheit sich hier ein wenig umzusehen. Er war froh Chris getroffen zu haben, auf die Weise würde er sich nicht ausschließlich nur mit Bridger und Westphalen abgeben müssen. Wie viele sechzehnjährige gab es denn schon, die nur zwei Personen als Ansprechpartner hatten und das noch nicht einmal die eigenen Eltern. Sie gaben sich alle Mühe, waren wirklich nett, aber manchmal reichte es ihm einfach. Er konnte nicht mehr und musste raus. Jetzt musste er die beiden nur noch dazu überreden noch eine Weile hier zu bleiben. „Wir sind hier nur auf Durchreise, aber mit ein wenig Glück können wir vielleicht ein, zwei Tage hier bleiben."sagte er dann.  
  
„Schade. Wäre bestimmt lustig mit dir hier. Wo wollt ihr denn hin?"Lenny bog um einige Wagen herum und befand sich auf einem ausgetretenen Weg. Vor ihnen lief eine schwarz, weiß gefleckte Katze entlang. Minki betrachtete ihre Artgenossin neugierig, doch die beiden Jungen schenkten dem Tier keine Beachtung.  
  
„Das ist genau der Haken. Kein Mensch weiß das. Er macht so ein absolutes Geheimnis daraus, ich könnte fast schlichtweg durchdrehen."  
  
„Warum denn das?"  
  
„Anscheinend macht ihm das Spaß uns so zappeln zu lassen. Ich kann es dir wirklich nicht sagen. Hast du irgendwelche Probleme gehabt, als man euch einfach so von zu Hause geholt hat?"Diese Frage brannte dem Computergenie sehr auf der Seele. War es nicht seine Schuld gewesen, weshalb man sie weg geholt hatte?  
  
„Das war schon eine seltsame Sache. Bei uns stand mitten in der Nacht ein Konvoi mit Militär vor der Haustür. Mein Vater hat eins und eins zusammen gezählt und ist, bevor die irgendwas sagen konnten, zu mir ins Zimmer gestürmt und wollte mich zur Sau machen. Zum Glück waren die Soldaten schnell genug und haben uns alle erst einmal im Wohnzimmer zusammen gesetzt, damit sie uns erklären konnten, weshalb wir mit ihnen mit sollten. Man sagte uns, es hätte eine terroristische Organisation den Standort meines Computers eventuell ermittelt und sie könnten her kommen und uns alle ausnahmslos töten wollen. Dies sei zwar nur ein Missverständnis, da wir ja nicht die Personen sind, die gesucht werden, aber diesen Leuten sei ja alles zu zutrauen. Meine Mutter ist bei der Sache ziemlich erschrocken und mein Vater, nach einem harten Tag im Büro, wollte nur noch wissen, weshalb man uns töten wollte. Warum ein illegaler Hack von seinem Sohn solch eine drastische Maßnahme fordern sollte. Man war der froh als er hörte, dass gar nicht ich der Übeltäter war. Mehr sagten sie aber nicht, sondern nur, dass wir alles nötige für einige Tage unter Umständen auch Wochen zusammensuchen sollten."  
  
In sich gekehrt hörte das jung Genie dem Bericht seines Freundes zu. „Wo wurdet ihr hingebracht?"Seinem Kätzchen kraulte er dem Kopf. Entspannt gähnte Minki.  
  
„Wir sind in so einen komischen Bunker gebracht worden auf einer Militärbasis. War nicht von der UEO, sondern von der AirForce. Fand ich total lustig, denn die haben da ja ganz tolle Computer. Ich habe sogar einen der dortigen überreden können mir die Computer zu zeigen."  
  
„Hat man euch dann aufgeklärt?"  
  
„Ja und ob. Was ich da so gehört habe, hat mich echt umgehauen. Mein Vater hat ziemlich rum gewettert. Von wegen, wie ich einfach so jemanden ganz allein an meinem Computer lassen könnte, den ich doch kaum kenne."Chris grinste. „War mir recht egal, schließlich wusste ich sofort, wer da mich besucht hatte."  
  
„Bitte?"Lucas verstand nicht recht, was sein Freund da meinte.  
  
„Na hallo? Ich bin ein Hacker! Du glaubst doch wohl nicht ernsthaft, dass ich noch nie etwas vom berühmten Frankenstein gehört hätte!"schollte er den Teenager seine Naivität.  
  
Genau dieser Punkt war ihm gleichzeitig peinlich und machte ihn auf der anderen Seite aber wieder stolz. „Du kennst mich?"  
  
„Klar! Als die dann alles genauer erklärt hatten, dass diese Verrückten eigentlich hinter der seaQuest her sind und dein Vater, ich würde es nicht glauben, wenn die das so beteuert hätten, der Captain ist und auch seine Familie, die hier extra zusammen gestellt wurde, eigentlich zur Mannschaft gehörte. Die Frage war nur, wie konnte ein Teenager wie ich, zur seaQuest gehören und dann fiel es mir wie Schuppen von den Augen. Es konnte nur Frankenstein sein, von dem wurde doch behauptet, dass er zu diesem Boot gehörte. Was meinst du wie verrückt ich war, das nicht schon vorher gemerkt zu haben. So jemanden musste man es doch ansehen, dass er sich von den anderen unterschied und dann kam mir aber wieder unsere tolle Mathenachsitzmucke. Wer von uns hatte es denn geschafft Mour schlichtweg die Sprache zu verschlagen und eine Arbeit perfekt zu lösen? Mich hätte das normalerweise skeptisch machen sollen, aber ich dachte mir, naja, der hat es vielleicht wirklich mal geschafft etwas zu lernen."  
  
Lucas lachte. „Ich habe nie was gelernt. Zumindest nicht bei Mour und das wirst du von mir auch nicht erleben. Der Mann macht mich fertig." Schweigsam gingen sie über den Campingplatz weiter bis sie an einem kleinen Blockhaus kamen. Vor dem Eingang war ein Sonnenschirm gespannt und eine Tafel stand daneben, welche die Spezialitäten der Gaststätte nebenan vom Vortag noch zeigte. „Vor dem Eingang zu dem kleinen Supermarkt blieb Lucas stehen. „Ich kann mit Minki da nicht rein."  
  
„Oh, kein Problem. Soll ich dir was mitbringen?"  
  
Eigentlich keine schlechte Idee. Wäre bestimmt nicht schlecht frische Brötchen zum Frühstück zu bringen. „Warte mal."Er kramte mit einer Hand in den Taschen seiner Jeans. Mit etwas Glück würden sich dort einige Dollar finden lassen. „Hier. Wir sind nur drei Personen, brauchen also nicht besonders viel."  
  
„Ich bringe mit, was gut schmeckt. Die haben da was, das ist total lecker. Bis gleich."Chris verschwand im Inneren des Ladens und der blonde Teenager konnte ihn sehen, wie er auf die Theke mit den Backwaren zuging. Vor ihm befanden sich noch zwei weitere Personen, darum ging Lucas etwas vom Eingang fort. Es würde also noch ein wenig dauern. Er fragte sich bereits, wie seine beiden Scheineltern gucken würden, wenn er mit dem Frühstück bereits vor der Tür stand. Das trauten die beiden ihm garantiert nicht zu. Kein Wunder, bei dem was er sich bereits alles geleistet hatte.  
  
Etwas erregte die Aufmerksamkeit Minkis und sie zappelte ungeduldig auf seinen Armen herum. Zwei kleine Spatzen hüpften in der Nähe von ihnen vorbei. Das Gezeter des Kätzchens wurde schlimmer und er gab nach. Nun war kein Hund in der Nähe weshalb die Reißaus nehmen könnte und auf diese Weise würde er jetzt ganz nah bei ihr bleiben. Die weiße Katze huschte davon auf die Vögel los. Die waren bei dem ersten Anzeichen einer Gefahr in die Lüfte gegangen und das kleine Haustier sah wehleidig seinen Opfern nach.  
  
„Das wars dann wohl."Er ging neben Minki in die Knie. Das Kätzchen hatte einen enttäuschten Blick aufgesetzt. „Willst du dir was neues suchen oder warten wir auf Chris? Der kommt gleich mit unserem Frühstück."  
  
Ein einfaches Miauen war die Antwort, dann setzte sich die Katze in Bewegung und sah sich in der Umgebung um. Langsam lief ihr Herrchen neben ihr her. Sehr viel gab es hier aber nicht zu entdecken. Nur Wiese, kleine Berge und eine große Ansammlung von Wohnwagen. Es war kaum zu glauben wie beliebt campen bei manchen war. Anscheinend hatte man ihnen in ihrer Kindheit niemals eine andere Art von Urlaub gezeigt, wie Bridger. Das war es, was Lucas stark vermutete.  
  
„Ich dachte schon du hättest die Biege gemacht!"Chris, bepackt mit zwei Tüten, kam zu ihnen.  
  
„Nein, nein. Mietze braucht nur ein wenig Auslauf."Mit einem schnellen sicheren Griff war Minki auch schon wieder auf seinem Arm.  
  
„Versuchst du den Captain mal zu überreden noch etwas hier zu bleiben? Wäre total cool. Mein Vater ist zwar noch etwas schlecht auf dich zu sprechen, erst recht seit seinem letzten Sonnenbrand, denn den hätte er ja nie bekommen, müssten wir nicht hier unsere Zeit absitzen."Der andere blonde Teenager hielt ihm die kleinere der zwei Tüten entgegen und gab ihm das Wechselgeld. „Ich habe einfach mal was genommen, was ich auch für uns besorgt habe. Neben den Brötchen ist noch was ganz gutes dabei."  
  
Gemeinsam liefen sie den Weg, den sie gekommen waren wieder zurück. „Wir sollten uns was einfallen lassen unseren Lieblingslehrer ein wenig zu terrorisieren. Nach den Ferien soll es auch bald auf Klassenreise gehen und wenn ich das richtig mitbekommen habe ist er einer von denen, die als Aufsicht bei uns mitfahren."  
  
„Ganz große Klasse. Bin gerne dabei, bei allem was du vorhast, vorausgesetzt man lässt mich mitfahren."  
  
„Ach ja, stimmt. Na hoffen wir einfach mal drauf, man lässt dich mit. Ich muss hier hinter. Dort der große Braune mit dem grünen Vorzelt ist unserer."Etwas leiser fügte er hinzu: „Hat uns alles die UEO gestellt. Wir besitzen sowas ja nicht."  
  
Lucas lächelte leicht. „Dann weiß ich, wo ich dich finden kann."  
  
„Ja bitte, vor Mittag noch, da will mein Vater ja zum fischen. Rette mich!" grinsend verschwand er auf dem anderen Weg.  
  
„Ich tu mein bestes."sagte Lucas leise zu sich selbst und blies eine störrische Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht. Seine Hände waren voll und er konnte es nicht anders machen. Bridger parkte am Rand der Campingsiedlung. Erst jetzt bemerkte der Teenager dies.  
  
Er hoffte Minki würde nicht sofort davon zischen, wenn er sie kurz vor der Tür absetzte, da er sonst diese nicht öffnen konnte. Vorsichtig ließ er sie hinunter. Brav setzte sich das blauäugige Kätzchen hin und beobachtete was nun geschehen würde. Bevor das Computergenie jedoch am Griff der Tür war, wurde diese aufgeschlagen und er bekam sie voll vor den Kopf. Taumelnd fiel er rücklings hin.  
  
„Lucas!"Nathan sprang mit einem Satz hinaus und lief zu dem Jungen hin. Der saß im Gras und blickte ihn wütend an. „Tut mir leid, ich konnte nicht sehen, dass du davor stehst."  
  
„Nein, wie denn auch. Ich bin nur nicht mehr im Wagen drinnen."kam sarkastisch die Antwort.  
  
„Lass mal sehen."er wollte sich die Stelle ansehen, doch sein Sohn auf Zeit schob die helfenden Hände zur Seite und richtete sich auf. Das Haustier war zu ihm getapst und streifte sich an dessen Bein. Lucas drückte Bridger die Tüte mit dem Frühstück gegen die Brust und hob Minki auf. Wortlos stieg er in den Wohnwagen. Leider war dort auch das Bad oder besser, das was ein Bad sein sollte besetzt. Wenn Westphalen nun auch noch ihre ausführliche Morgentoilette durchführte, würde es lange dauern.  
  
Aus einem der Schränke holte er eine Dose mit Katzenfutter für seine kleine Freundin, die würde bestimmt genauso hungrig sein wie er.  
  
Bridger war zu ihnen in den Wagen gekommen und schloss hinter sich die Tür, damit die Katze nicht weglaufen konnte. „Das war eine ganz gute Idee von dir zum Bäcker zu gehen. Ich wusste gar nicht, dass es hier einen gibt." Lucas antwortete ihm noch immer nicht. Nathan machte sich langsam Sorgen, ob der Junge mal wieder seine Launen auslebte und sauer auf ihn war. Besser wäre es ihn in Ruhe zu lassen, aber das war so gar nicht seine Art und bohrte er weiter. „Es tut mir leid, was da gerade passiert ist. Ich habe dich wirklich nicht gesehen."  
  
„Schon gut. So lange mir kein ellenlanges Horn wächst, brauchen wir nicht mehr drüber reden."  
  
„Du wirkst aber als seist du sauer."  
  
„Bin ich auch etwas. Bleiben sie etwa ruhig, wenn man ihnen mit voller Wucht eine Wohnwagentür vor den Kopf donnert? Kommt ihnen das nicht seltsam vor, dass es ausgerechnet mich immer wieder trifft?"  
  
Nathan strich ihm ermunternd über den Rücken. „Kann ich verstehen. Muss sehr frustrierend sein."Er legte die Tüte mit dem Frühstück auf die Anrichte. „Wie bist du überhaupt auf die Idee hierzu gekommen?"  
  
„Zuerst wollte ich ja schwimmen, doch dann war Minki mit draußen und da war mir das Risiko sie allein zu lassen zu groß, also habe ich mich umgesehen und im nächsten Moment ist mir auch schon Chris über den Weg gelaufen."In dem Schrank mit dem Katzenfutter hatte er eine Packung mit Schokodrops gefunden, wovon er sich eine Handvoll in den Mund schob. Für sein Kätzchen hatte er das Futter auf ihre kleine Schale getan und stellte sie herunter. Sofort machte sich Minki über ihr Frühstück her.  
  
„Chris?"Bridger musste nachdenken, bevor er dem Namen ein Gesicht zuordnen konnte. Dann kam es ihm aber. „Sollte der nicht mit seinen Eltern irgendwo Urlaub machen?"  
  
Lucas sah ihn eindringlich an. „Wir sind auf einem Campingplatz und hier machen Leute Urlaub. Ich nehme mal an die Eltern von Chris wollten nicht allzuweit von ihrer Heimatstadt wegfahren und so im Falle der UEO entgegen arbeiten. Was er mir vorhin erzählt hat, kam dieser Urlaub so ganz und gar ungeplant. Ich brauche nur meine Erinnerungen abrufen, was meinen Vater in einer recht ungünstigen Zeit von dieser Sache gehalten hätte und schon kenne ich die Motive."  
  
„Wie geht es ihnen?"  
  
„Anscheinend ganz gut. Er möchte von mir gerettet werden, weil sein Vater nun doch immer mal Anfälle hat in denen es ihm hier gut gefällt und nachher angeln gehen möchte."Im nächsten Moment bereute das Junggenie seine Worte. Die Augen des älteren Mannes leuchteten unheilvoll auf. „Vergessen sie es! Wir haben keine Anglerausrüstung und ich bin ganz und gar nicht scharf drauf, das jetzt hier zu machen."  
  
Die Tür zur Nasszelle wurde geöffnet und mit einigen Kleidungsstücken über dem Arm kam eine frisch geduschte Kristin heraus. „Guten morgen! Hast du dich bereits ein wenig umgesehen? Als ich aufgestanden bin, habe ich dich nicht gesehen und unsere kleine Freundin hier ebenso nicht."Sie kam zu der genüsslich fressenden Minki und streichelte ihr sanft über das Köpfchen.  
  
„Morgen! Ich habe Chris getroffen. Seine Eltern sind mit ihm nicht weiter weg gefahren, obwohl die UEO auch ihnen den Urlaub zahlt."Bloß schnell vom Angeln ablenken, das war der treibende Gedanke bei Lucas.  
  
Sie erhob sich und griff sofort nach seiner Stirn. „Hast du dich beim Schlafen gestoßen. Das ist ja alles rot."  
  
„Das war ich."sagte Nathan. Auf den fragenden Blick Kristins fügte er noch hinzu: „Er stand draußen, als ich aufmachte. Es war ein Versehen."  
  
Der Teenager riß dem Captain die Tüte mit dem Frühstück aus der Hand. „Chris war beim Bäcker und da ich Minki nicht mit in den Laden nehmen konnte, hat er für uns etwas raus gesucht."Er hielt sie ihr entgegen.  
  
„Das ist ja ein Service."Sie lugte hinein und anscheinend schien ihr der Inhalt zu gefallen, denn sie nahm sich von der Anrichte einen Teller, den Nathan bereits hergerichtet hatte. In der Sitzecke machte sie es sich gemütlich und begann sogleich mit dem Essen. „Könntest du mir noch einen Kaffee machen?"Die Frage war an den älteren Mann gerichtet. Er war bereits dabei einige Löffel von dem aromatischen Pulver in die kleine Maschine zu schaufeln. „Aber natürlich doch."  
  
Das Computergenie wägte seine Chancen ab und glitt neben der Ärztin auf die Bank. Aus der Tüte holte er sich etwas süßes Gebäck. Nach den ersten beiden Bissen sah er zur Seite und flüsterte der Wissenschaftlerin verschwörerisch zu. „Meinen sie ihn überreden zu können, ein paar Tage hier zu bleiben? Ich würde ganz gerne noch etwas mit Chris unternehmen, bevor es ins Unbekannte weiter geht."  
  
Kristin tat sich eine Wurstscheibe auf das halbe Brötchen und legte das Messer zur Seite. „Das hatte ich sowieso vor."  
  
„Was hattest du vor?"Bridger kam mit den dampfenden Kaffeetassen an den Tisch. Gegenüber der anderen beiden glitt er auf die Bank.  
  
„Du sagtest hier würde es so viele Ferienorte geben, dass in den kleineren Städten riesige Einkaufszentren gibt. Ich würde ganz gerne in dem einen oder anderen mal rein sehen. Dafür müssten wir aber auch mehr als nur heute Vormittag bleiben. Lucas hier braucht ein paar Sachen und auch ich müsste mir noch etwas besorgen. Wir leben schließlich nicht mehr ununterbrochen auf einem U-Boot, Nathan. Da ist es notwendig, sich auch für andere Wetterlagen vorzubereiten. Lucas hat, wie du vielleicht mitbekommen hast, keinen einzigen Pullover und was eine wärmere Jacke angeht, sieht es schon wieder ganz schlecht aus. Er kann nicht ein Hemd über das andere ziehen."  
  
„Wenn wir noch eine Anglerausrüstung uns zu legen, können wir mit Chris und seinem Vater zum angeln gehen."gab Bridger grinsend zur Antwort.  
  
Dr Westphalen verstand überhaupt nicht was das jetzt wieder sollte. Fragend und zugleich auch ein wenig böse sah sie ihn an. „Wir wollen nicht angeln gehen, sondern grundlegende Besitztümer anschaffen. Es ist normal, dass man für jede Wetterlage etwas zum anziehen besitzt. Keiner von uns besitzt zum Beispiel Sandalen. Da draußen sieht es nicht so aus, als könnten wir mit unseren Turnschuhen raus gehen."  
  
Lucas widerstrebte der Gedanken groß Anziehsachen einkaufen gehen zu müssen, aber wenn es Bridger von der fixen Idee abbrachte zum Angeln mitgehen zu wollen, stand er ganz klar auf der Seite der Wissenschaftlerin. „Ich bin dafür! Lasst uns einkaufen gehen."  
  
„Ich nicht."sagte der Captain trocken mit einem Schluck Kaffee nehmend. „Wir können bei der Weiterfahrt mal kurz bei einem der Einkaufszentren halten und das Nötigste einkaufen, aber hier bleiben können wir nicht. Unser Zeitplan für den Urlaub gerät so nur total durcheinander und ich würde ganz gerne zu ganz bestimmten Zeitpunkten an ganz bestimmten Orten sein."  
  
Schweigsam beendete Kristin ihr Frühstück. „Wenn du uns nicht sagst wo es hingeht, musst du mit unkooperation rechnen. Lucas wird mit mir nachher zusammen mal losgehen. Vielleicht ist eine der Ortschaften nicht so weit weg und wir können hin laufen."Eifrig nickte der blonde Junge. „Wir können uns auch Räder leihen, ich habe vorhin eine kleine Blockhütte gesehen."  
  
„Sehr gut, dann haben wir ja für heute einen Plan. Viel Spaß mit deiner Route."sagte sie lächelnd zu ihrem Scheinmann und jagte ihren Sohn auf Zeit aus dem Wohnwagen. Minki wollte mit, aber die wurde Bridger nur mit der Aufforderung auf sie aufzupassen in die Arme gedrückt. „Dann lass uns mal deinen Freund suchen."Sie strich sich eine Haarsträhne zurück und kniff die Augen gegen das gleißende Licht der Sonne zusammen.  
  
„Was haben sie jetzt vor?"fragte Lucas, als er sie zu dem Weg führte, der durch die Wohnwägen führte. Mittlerweile herrschte hier sehr viel mehr Leben. Fast alle Kinder, die mit ihren Eltern, Großeltern oder sonstigen Verwandten unterwegs waren, befanden sich draußen und spielten bei dem sonnigen Wetter.  
  
„Ich dachte du wolltest was mit ihm unternehmen?"  
  
„Eigentlich wollte er vor seinem Vater gerettet werden, der unbedingt einen Angelausflug machen will."  
  
Die Wissenschaftlerin nickte wissend. „Ach so ist das. Na dann kommt er trotzdem mit. Ein Einkaufsbummel ist immer noch besser, als ein Angelausflug. Mein Mann hat das früher auch jedes Wochenende gemacht. Besonders schlechte Laune hatte er wenn er den ganzen Tag draußen verbrach hat und nur wenige oder gar keine Fische erwischt hat. Nun rate mal, wer die dann auch noch zum Essen vorbereiten musste. Das hat er ein paar mal von mir verlangt, dann nie wieder."  
  
„Diesen ganzen Rummel darum kenne ich gar nicht. Ich habe von anderen immer nur mitbekommen, dass sie mit ihren Vätern zum angeln gehen, aber meiner hatte für so etwas nie Zeit."  
  
Sie legte ihren Arm um ihn und drückte ihn somit näher an sich. „Mach dir nichts daraus. Ich glaube nicht, dass du sehr viel mit diesem Sport hättest anfangen können. Du bist ganz anders und interessierst dich für ganz andere Sachen. Was sollst du da mit so etwas langweiligem wie Angeln?."  
  
Er lächelte glücklich. Innerlich wusste auch er sehr genau, dass in einem Fluss angeln nicht so das richtige für ihn war. „Da könnten sie recht haben. Wozu sollte ich denn noch lernen Fische zu fangen, wenn ich einen Delphin habe, der mir ein besserer Wurm ist als jeder herkömmliche Köder."  
  
„Genau, mit einem Delphin hat man hundertprozentige Fangaussicht, wenn man davon absieht, dass vielleicht schon ein kleiner Bissen fehlen könnte, da der Fänger auch Hunger bekommt."Sie machte eine kurze Pause. Die Sonne brannte bereits ziemlich stark von dem wolkenlosen blauen Himmel herab. „Es ist kaum zu glauben. Eine ganze Nacht Fahrt von zu Hause weg und schon ist es wieder so warm. Vorgestern bin ich noch mit einer Jacke rum gelaufen und nun kann ich nicht wenig genug anhaben."  
  
„Bei uns war es früher immer so warm."  
  
„Na bei euch."  
  
Lucas blieb stehen. „Ist das hier der Wagen von Chris?"  
  
Der Teenager nickte. „Er hat gemeint braun mit grünem Vorzelt. Das hier sieht für mich doch sehr danach aus."Sie standen vor dem Zelt. Durch die hellen Stoffteile, die Fenster imitierten lugten sie hindurch. Innen konnten sie nichts erkennen, wahrscheinlich befanden sich die Clearmonts gerade im Inneren des Wagens. „Können sie vorgehen? Nachdem was Chris vorhin erzählt hat, könnte sein Vater ziemlich sauer auf mich reagieren, wenn er mitbekommt, dass der Verursacher dieses unfreiwilligen Urlaubs hier ist."  
  
„Weil du dich nicht zusammen reißen konntest."Ihr mahnender Blick sagte ihm, wie ernst sie es meinte, aber ließ ihn los und ging durch das Vorzelt. Kurz, aber laut klopfte sie an.  
  
Ein Mann mittleren Alters öffnete ihr. Sein Gesicht und auch der übrige Teil seines Körpers, den sie sehen konnten, war gerötet. Offenbar war dieser Mann nicht nur ein wenig zu lang in der Sonne gewesen. An den blonden Haaren und der Augenpartie erkannte Lucas seinen Freund wieder. Das hier war Chris' Vater.  
  
„Entschuldigen sie die frühe Störung. Mein Name ist Kristin Bridger unsere Söhne sind Freunde und haben sich vorhin ganz unverhofft getroffen." stellte sie sich vor und zeigte dann auch auf Lucas.  
  
Mr Clearmont legte die Stirn in Falten, bevor er aber was sagen konnte, platzte seine Frau auch schon heraus. „Ah, welch eine Freude sie kennen zu lernen. Sie brauchen sich nicht zu verstecken, wir wissen ja bereits über alles Bescheid. Bitte, kommen sie herein."Sie stieß ihren Mann zur Seite und wies Kristin und Lucas an in den Wohnwagen zu kommen. Gerne kamen die beiden dem Angebot nach. Als der Teenager an Chris' Vater vorbei ging, blickte er schnell unschuldig in eine andere Richtung. Der Vorwurf, der in dem Blick dieses Mannes gelegen hatte, sprang ihn direkt an.  
  
Auch in diesem Wohnwagen war man gerade beim Frühstück gewesen. Als Chris die beiden Besucher sah, strahlte er von einem Ohr zum anderen und machte seinem Freund Platz.  
  
„Es muss sicher schrecklich sein, ständig in Angst leben zu müssen und nicht zu wissen, was morgen ist."Mrs Clearmont setzte sich gegenüber der Jungs und der Wissenschaftlerin, die sichtlich verlegen von dem Wortschwall der anderen Frau, neben Lucas gerutscht war.  
  
„So schlimm ist es ja nun auch wieder nicht. Wir stehen schließlich in ständigem Kontakt zu den Leuten der UEO. Mir macht ihre Situation sehr viel mehr Sorgen. Dieses Mal scheint es noch glimpflich ausgegangen zu sein, doch wenn man davon absieht uns anderweitig unterzubringen, bleibt für alle, die von unserem Geheimnis wissen, doch ein gewisses Restrisiko vorhanden."  
  
„Von den ganzen Ausgaben und Fragen mal abgesehen."knirschte Mr Clearmont zwischen zusammen gebissenen Zähnen hervor. Lucas war als würde der Mann ihn mit den Augen regelrecht abschlachten. Sie mussten ohne ihre Freunde und Verwandten informieren zu können, abziehen und alles stehen und liegen zu lassen.  
  
„Es tut mir leid, sie mit hineingezogen zu haben. Ich weiß, dass es nicht richtig war und mich haben die Ungewissheit, was nun mit ihnen geschieht nicht mehr ruhig schlafen lassen."entschuldigte sich das Computergenie.  
  
„Du scheinst aber schon wieder recht gut schlafen zu können. Auf mich machst du jedenfalls nicht den Eindruck, als wäre die letzte Nacht eine Qual für dich gewesen."  
  
„Clive!"ermahnte seine Frau ihn.  
  
„Er hat sich wirklich um sie gesorgt. Würde sein Gewissen nicht so ausgeprägt sein, könnten sie eventuell sogar tot sein. Er kam zu uns und beichtete uns alles. Seine Absichten mit dem Hack vom Computer ihres Sohnes aus, waren nicht die, ihnen Schaden zu zufügen. Können sie es ihrem Sohn verdenken, wenn er alles versuchen würde, um sie alle wieder nach Hause bringen zu können?"  
  
„Natürlich würde ich es ihm verdenken! Wenn es gefährlich ist, hat er die Finger davon zu lassen. Da habe ich ihn richtig dazu erzogen. Er macht auch ziemlich viel Unsinn, aber niemals würde er jemanden in Gefahr bringen und das hat der junge Mann dort getan!"  
  
„Doch Dad, ich hätte das garantiert auch gemacht. Im übrigen hat das nichts mit Erziehung zu tun. Lucas ist normalerweise auch keiner von diesen Leuten, von denen ich mich fern halten soll."Er beugte sich zu seinem Freund. „Angeblich laufen nur Gangs rum und ich sollte am besten gar keine Freunde in einer öffentlichen High School suchen."  
  
„Womit ich vollkommen recht habe. Ein Junge wie du gehört nicht in diese Absteige, sondern in eine private Eliteeinrichtung. Du weißt ganz genau, zu was du fähig bist, wenn du es nur einmal zugeben würdest und dich nicht hinter deiner Fassade versteckst."  
  
Nun wurde es der Wissenschaftlerin zu bunt. „Sagen sie mal, was sehen sie eigentlich in ihrem Sohn? Ist dein Vater eigentlich auch so?"fragte sie an Lucas gewandt.  
  
Der schüttelte den Kopf. „Dem war eigentlich alles ziemlich egal, solange ich ihn in Ruhe ließ. Nicht umsonst, sind meine besten Freunde Computer."  
  
„Anscheinend gibt es wohl nur noch wenige Eltern, die sich wirklich für die Bedürfnisse ihrer Kinder interessieren. Haben sie sich noch nie gefragt, warum Chris ausgerechnet auf diese Schule gehen will und nicht das was, sie für ihn wollen? Meinen sie nicht auch, dass sich ihr Sohn sein Glück selber aussuchen sollte? Ich meine schon."  
  
Clive Clearmont wollte schon zu einer Antwort ansetzen, seufzte dann aber auf. Nervös strich er sich durch den blonden Haarschopf. „Sie haben recht, anscheinend bin ich wirklich zu verblendet, von den ganzen Schreckensmeldungen in der Presse."  
  
„Wenn sie Angst um die Bekanntschaften ihres Sohnes haben, dann nehmen sie sich doch mal die Zeit und besuchen sie seine Schule. Lassen sie sich seine Freunde vorstellen."  
  
Chris' Augen weiteten sich. „Soweit kommt's noch!"protestiert er sofort.  
  
Das junge Genie grinste vergnügt. Mal war nicht er das Opfer dieser Vorträge. Mittlerweile kannte er diese teilweise sogar auswendig. „Vielleicht will er ja Mour kennen lernen."flüsterte er Chris zu. Der fand das gar nicht witzig.  
  
„Sehen sie diesen Urlaub nicht einfach nur als Folge einer Dummheit von einem naiven Teenager, sondern als Chance endlich einmal wieder mit ihrer Familie zusammen sein zu können. Heutzutage gibt es so wenige, die noch die Möglichkeit haben dies voll auszunutzen. Lassen sie sich mal von Lucas erzählen, wie es ist, wenn die Eltern keine Zeit mehr für ihre Kinder haben. Warum ist er denn auf der seaQuest. Wenn es wirklich stimmt, was er sagt, dann nicht einfach nur, damit er sein Talent im Sinne der UEO nutzt, sondern ganz einfach nur, weil er irgendwie nicht in das Arbeitskonzept seiner Eltern passt."  
  
Die Wissenschaftlerin wurde von der Seite erstaunt angesehen. Lucas wusste gar nicht wie genau die Ärztin ihn kannte, aber anscheinend hatte er so oft über seine Eltern gewettert, dass er nun die perfekte Vorlage bot, um den Ärger dieses Mannes auf ihn abzuschwächen.  
  
„Mein Vorschlag, lassen wir alles andere vergessen sein. Ich bin hier, um sie zu fragen, ob sie etwas dagegen hätten, wenn Chris seinen Tag mit uns zusammen verbringt. Da sie sich schon eine Weile hier befinden, wäre es hilfreich für uns. Wir wollen nicht allzulange hier verweilen und, wenn es nach unserem Routenplaner geht, schon morgen weiter fahren."  
  
„Das ist aber schade!"stöhnte Chris schauspielerisch auf. „Dann kann ich ja gar nicht mit dir fischen gehen, Dad."  
  
„Dann machen wir das morgen. Mein Sonnenbrand schmerzt höllisch."Mrs Clearmont strich ihrem Mann tröstend über den Unterarm. Er stand die ganze Zeit über neben ihr.  
  
„Lassen sie mich bei uns mal nachsehen, ob ich nicht etwas für sie habe. Ich bin sicher entsprechendes eingepackt zu haben."Sofort richtete sich Dr Westphalen auf.  
  
„Aber bitte, das ist doch nicht nötig!"ging Mrs Clearmont dazwischen.  
  
„Doch, doch. Ich möchte ihnen..."sie stockte. Auf dem Bord direkt vor ihr entdeckte sie etwas, das ihre ganze Aufmerksamkeit beanspruchte. Zögernd zeigte sie mit dem Finger darauf. „Darf ich fragen woher sie das haben?"  
  
Die beiden Jungs sahen an ihr vorbei auf das entsprechende Objekt, dann antwortete Mr Clearmont aber auch schon. „Das hat Chris am Ufer gefunden und mitgebracht."  
  
Kristin drehte sich verwundert um. „Hier an dem See?"  
  
„Ja. Aber nicht bei der Liegewiese. Ich bin an unserem ersten Tag ein wenig herum gewandert, bis hinter zu den Felsen. Da liegen zwischen den Felsspalten Dutzende davon rum. Das war das einzige, was noch ganz war."  
  
Die Wissenschaftlerin fragte bedächtig, ob sie es in die Hand nehmen durfte.  
  
„Sie tun ja fast so, als wäre es eine Kostbarkeit."sagte Clive.  
  
„Genau das ist es auch."Bedächtig drehte sie die Schale, die mal das Heim eines kleineren Krebses gewesen war in den Händen. Sie war elfenbeinfarben mit roten Flecken. „Das ist die Schale eines Crabbus callionis. Diese Art der Süßwasserkrebse gilt seit mehr als hundert Jahren als ausgestorben. Es wäre eine Sensation, würde ausgerechnet hier eine Kolonie überlebt haben."  
  
Lucas Grinsen wurde immer breiter. „Sieht so aus, als würde es auch noch einen kleinen Tauchausflug geben und der Shoppingtrip ist für heute gestorben. Soll ich schon mal losgehen und unserem Routenplaner Bescheid geben, den Motor wieder auszuschalten?"  
  
„Nein, das mache ich schon selber. Würdest du mir gleich die Stelle zeigen, an der du die hier gefunden hast?"aufgeregt sah sie Chris an, der nickte stummt und sichtlich erstaunt, wie schnell doch von der vernünftigen Ärztin die Stimmung umschlagen konnte. Die Familienberatung war mit einem Mal beendet. „Gut, dann werde ich Nathan holen, das wird ihn bestimmt auch interessieren."Sie legte das Relikt einer längst vergessenen Art zurück und verließ kurzerhand den Wohnwagen. Das Angebot für den Sonnenbrand von Mr Clearmont etwas mitzubringen, hatte sie bereits vergessen.  
  
„Weg ist sie."sagte Lucas beiläufig.  
  
„Passiert das öfters, dass ihr auf Muscheln stoßt und laut ihr stellen die sich als was längst ausgestorbenes heraus?"fragte Mr Clearmont und rutschte neben seine Frau auf die Bank.  
  
„Normalerweise nicht. Aber auf sie kann man sich eigentlich verlassen. Wenn sie sagt, das Ding ist eine Sensation, dann ist es das meist auch. Ich seh uns schon heute Nachmittag auf dem Grund des Sees da draußen."Das Computergenie stützte sein Kinn auf die aufgestützte Hand. „Ich glaube, wir werden hier noch eine ganze Weile bleiben und wenn es ganz blöd kommt, wird der Campingplatz geräumt."  
  
„Wegen eines Krebses?"fragte Mrs Clearmont verwundert. Sie konnte es gar nicht glauben, wie man nur einen solchen Aufwand betreiben konnte.  
  
„Glauben sie mir, ich habe seit ich bei dem Verein bin schon einiges gesehen, was viel unbedeutender war und zu einem Massenauflauf geführt hat."  
  
„Sind die Dinger gefährlich?"fragte Chris ihn.  
  
„Woher soll ich das wissen? Ich bin wegen der Computer auf der seaQuest und nicht wegen irgendwelcher Frühstückshappen für unseren Delphin. Wenn das Teil außerdem schon längst ausgestorben ist, besteht eine noch geringere Chance, dass ich was darüber weiß. Mit etwas Glück lässt mich Bridger an den Computer bei uns im Wohnwagen, dann kann ich versuchen im Internet was zu finden."  
  
„Man hat uns bereits erzählt, dass du nicht ganz normal bist für dein Alter."begann Chris' Vater. „Ich meine damit nicht, dass mit dir etwas nicht in Ordnung ist, sondern eher außergewöhnlich. Unsere Informationen waren eher spärlich. Es hieß nur, der Captain und zwei Mannschaftsmitglieder seien bei uns in der Stadt untergetaucht. Einer von seinen Begleitern sei noch Minderjährig und müsste zudem besonders geschützt werden. Auf meine Frage hin, was ein so junger Mensch beim Militär zu suchen hat, hieß es nur, er sei ein fester Teil der Mannschaft und würde durch seine Intelligenz das fehlende Alter weg machen."  
  
„Jetzt bist du aber hier und musst auch nicht so schnell gehen."sagte Chris glücklich.  
  
„Genau. Wir könnten in dem See da draußen nach ausgestorbenen Tieren tauchen gehen und du wirst als Entdecker dieser in die Geschichtsbücher eingehen. Glückwunsch, Chris, du hast es nicht geschafft, dich aus dem Rampenlicht raus zu halten."neckisch grinsend hielt Lucas ihm die Hand zur Gratulation hin. Auch Mrs Clearmont schloss sich der allgemeinen Heiterkeit an und gratulierte ihrem Sohn. „Endlich einmal können wir dich zu Höchstleistungen anspornen."  
  
„Jetzt hört doch auf!"ermahnte der Hausherr sie. „Wir sollten lieber schnell aufessen, bevor hier die große Expedition los geht."  
  
Lucas wurde kurzerhand eingeladen und herzhaft griff er nach einem zweiten Frühstück zu.  
  
Kristin stürmte in den Wagen. Nathan spülte soeben das Geschirr und hatte dabei tatkräftige Unterstützung, allerdings sah Minki ihren Job ein wenig anders als er. Anstatt das Handtuch zum Abtrocknen bereit zu halten, warf das Kätzchen dieses in das Spülwasser. „Ich glaube mit dir muss ich noch einiges besprechen."mahnte der ältere Mann die junge Katze und lächelte ihr amüsiert zu. Sein Blick ging zu seiner Frau auf Zeit. „Wo hast du unser Kind gelassen?"  
  
„Wir werden länger hier bleiben. Falls du irgendwas gebucht hast, mach das auf der Stelle rückgängig."platzte sie sofort aufgeregt los.  
  
„Hey, ganz ruhig. Ich weiß, dass du unbedingt zum einkaufen willst und kann mich sehr wohl damit abfinden, einen Tag hier zu bleiben."  
  
Sie machte eine wegwerfende Geste. „Vergiss das Einkaufen. Das habe ich zwar auch vor, aber das hier könnte noch länger dauern als nur ein paar Tage. Wir brauchen auf der Stelle eine Tauchausrüstung und einige Gerätschaften. Am besten wäre es, wenn ich so etwas wie ein Labor bekommen könnte."Die Wissenschaftlerin durchsuchte ihre Taschen. Vielleicht fand sich da ja ein ganz bestimmtes Buch.  
  
Verwirrt beobachtete Bridger wie sie völlig aufgeregt in ihren Reisetaschen wühlte. Minki stolzierte über die Tasse und kam auf der Anrichte an seine Seite. Miauend gab auch sie ihr Unwissen bekannt. „Würde es dir etwas ausmachen, mich aufzuklären?"  
  
Seufzend stemmte sie die Hände in die Hüften. „Ich habe es doch tatsächlich vergessen."schimpfte sie.  
  
„Kristin!"sagte Bridger nun bestimmter.  
  
Überrascht sah sie sich um. Es schien fast, als hätte sie längst vergessen, hier noch jemanden vorzufinden. „Oh, Nathan, das ist einfach unglaublich. Du musst unbedingt mit mir mitkommen und dir das ansehen. Ich bin sicher, du wirst auch nicht mehr von hier weg wollen."  
  
„Tatsächlich?"er musterte sie mit hochgezogener Augenbraue.  
  
„Lass den Abwasch sein und komm mit!"Kurz entschlossen packte sie ihn beim Handgelenk und zog ihn aus dem Wohnwagen. Allein ließen sie das Kätzchen zurück. Schnellen Schrittes führte die Wissenschaftlerin den Captain über den Campingplatz, bis sie vor dem Wagen der Clearmonts zum stehen kamen.  
  
„Was finden wir hier?"fragte er während sie bereits anklopfte. Nathan war nicht minder verwundert Lucas am Tisch essend vorzufinden. Hatte der nicht eben noch bei ihnen gegessen?  
  
„Sie müssen der Captain der seaQuest sein."Sofort sprang Mrs Clearmont auf und reichte ihm die Hand. Zu sehr viel Vorstellen kamen die beiden aber nicht, denn Westphalen hatte bereits die Schale des Krebses in der Hand und drückte sie Nathan vor die Brust. Wie ein Wasserfall spulte sie ihr gesamtes Wissen über diese Gattung runter. Verwunderte Blicke von allen Seiten beobachteten das Schauspiel. Einer ließ sich jedoch davon nicht stören und stopfte sich einen weiteren Bissen von dem leckeren Brötchen hinein. Dazu schaufelte sich das Computergenie eine weitere Portion Apfelmus in ein kleines Schälchen. Das könnte es bei ihnen zum Frühstück doch auch mal geben. Komisch fand er nur, dass Westphalen einen Piranha nicht erkannte, wenn sie ihn sah, aber diesen Krebs sofort.  
  
„Könnte es nicht sein, dass es nur ein Zufall ist?"kritisch beäugte der Captain das Kalkgebilde in seinen Händen.  
  
„Wie groß ist die Wahrscheinlichkeit solch ein Objekt durch Zufall zu finden?"zweifelte Kristin seine Einwände an.  
  
„Keine Ahnung."Er zeigte zum Frühstückstisch. „Unser Mathematikgenie sitzt dort drüben und haut sich gemütlich den Magen voll als gäbe es bei uns nichts zu essen. Frag ihn!"  
  
Der Angesprochene hielt inne und sah seine Scheineltern mit schuldigen Hundeaugen an.  
  
„Ach, lass ihn doch. Was ist nun? Ich will in diesen See runter. Wenn du nicht freiwillig hier bleibst, dann wirst du ohne mich weiter fahren müssen. Ich habe vor hier einige Untersuchungen durch zu führen und davon wird mich keiner abhalten. Bis ich nicht genau weiß, ob das hier nur ein feiner Zufall ist, oder eine wissenschaftliche Entdeckung, wird für mich dieser Urlaub nicht weiter gehen."  
  
Die Ärztin war so in ihre Entdeckung vertieft, dass die Clearmonts es vorzogen, dem Schauspiel stumm zu folgen. Still saßen sie nun wieder beide auf der Bank. Keiner wagte auch nur einen Mucks zu machen, indem er aß. Auch Nathan schien das zu begreifen, denn er wagte es nicht ihr weiterhin widersprechen zu wollen oder es ihr auszureden. „Na gut, dann werde ich mal sehen, ob ich mich hier irgendwo nach einem Tauchsportgeschäft erkundigen kann."Er gab ihr das Gebilde einer längst ausgestorbenen Art zurück.  
  
„Können wir mitkommen?"fragte Lucas sofort, nachdem er eilig den Bissen hinunter geschluckt hatte. Eigentlich sollte sein Freund ja den Fundort zeigen, aber das war nicht in seinem Sinne.  
  
„Natürlich."Nathan wandte sich bereits um. Seine wissenschaftliche Leiterin war wie in extase in ihr neues Lieblingstier vertieft. Mit ihr konnte er wohl momentan nicht mehr rechnen.  
  
„Darf ich, Dad?"vorsichtshalber fragte Chris nochmal nach. Nicht das es hieß, er hätte einfach so ihren Angelausflug platzen lassen. Das wäre ja eine regelrechte Katastrophe!  
  
„Mit in die Stadt fahren oder nur bei der Campingverwaltung nachfragen?"Mr Clearmont hatte nicht ganz mitbekommen auf was sich die Erlaubnis letztendlich beziehen sollte.  
  
„Mitkommen natürlich."antwortete Lucas, bevor sein Freund etwas sagen konnte. „Wir müssen schließlich drei Taucherausrüstungen schleppen, da kommt schon was zusammen."  
  
Chris' Mutter merkte sofort, was ihren Mann bedrückte. „Lass ihn doch. Angeln könnt ihr noch lange genug. Sein Freund ist nur für kurze Zeit da und du hattest dir schon immer gewünscht, er soll mal mit Leuten zusammen sein, die seinem Niveau entsprechen. Nachdem was ich gehört habe, scheint das bei Lucas doch der Fall zu sein."Das zog. Zustimmend nickte Clive seinem Sohn zu. Noch ehe er sich versah, waren die beiden Teenager auf und davon. Sie stürmten an Bridger vorbei ins Freie. Er selber wollte noch versuchen, Kristin zum mitkommen zu überreden, aber das ließ er dann doch bleiben. Sollte sie da stehen bleiben und von ihrer ganz großen Entdeckung träumen. Kopf schüttelnd ging er den beiden Tornados hinterher. Wenige Augenblicke später hatte er sie auch schon aus den Augen verloren. Wunderbar, dachte er. Besser kann der Tag doch nicht laufen. Erst stellt sich heraus, er muss seine Pläne um einen Tag verschieben und dann heißt es auch noch auf unbestimmte Zeit. War nicht er der Captain und die anderen beiden mussten seinen Befehlen gehorchen? Langsam begann er das Ruder aus der Hand zu verlieren. Er kam an eine Weggabelung. Vor lauter Aufregung hatte er zuvor gar nicht mitbekommen in welcher Richtung ihr Wohnwagen parkte. Er entschied sich für den ihm sympathischsten Weg. Als Lucas und Chris hinter einem Baum hervorsprangen und ihn erschreckten, wusste er, richtig zu sein. „Vielen Dank, aber ich war schon wach!"Er kniff den Teenager leicht in den Unterarm.  
  
„Au."lachend hakte er sich bei ihm ein.  
  
„Kann man in der Stadt mit unserem Wohnwagen überhaupt irgendwo parken?" fragte Bridger Chris.  
  
„Ähm... gute Frage. Wir sind mit Fahrrädern dort gewesen."  
  
„Auf einem Fahrrad können wir keine schwere Tauchausrüstung transportieren."wandte Lucas ein.  
  
„Wir probieren es einfach und wenn nicht, müssen wir eben ein wenig laufen. Rein mit euch, Jungs."Sie waren schon bei ihrem Wohnwagen angekommen. Der Captain schloss die Tür auf, wo eine kleine Katze dahinter bereits freudig miaute. Er selbst ging zur Fahrerkabine und stieg hinter das Steuer.  
  
Als Lucas und Chris hinein stiegen, wich Minki beim Anblick des Neuankömmlings zurück. Chris ging in die Knie und hielt ihr seine Hand entgegen. „Hallo Süße!"begrüßte er sie. Schon sah das Kätzchen seine Chance gekommen, gekrault zu werden.  
  
Das Computergenie stieg über die beiden hinweg zur Fahrerkabine vor. Seine kleine Freundin wurde schließlich mit Liebkosungen ausreichend versorgt, darum musste er sich keine Sorgen machen. „Wollte der Doc nicht eigentlich auch mal in die Stadt?"  
  
„Hast du gesehen, wie sehr sie von dieser Schale fasziniert war? Ich glaube nicht, dass sie im Moment zu etwas anderem im Stande ist, als da in diesen Tümpel hinab zu tauchen."Nathan steckte den Zündschlüssel ins Schloss, als er ihn herum drehte, heulte der Motor auf. „Und ich hatte mich schon auf einen Tag in der Sonne gefreut."  
  
„Sie sollten einfach das nächste Mal die Unvorhergesehenheit von Westphalen mit einplanen, dann sind sie nicht so enttäuscht."sagte Lucas. Von hinten kam Chris mit dem Kätzchen auf dem Arm zu ihnen.  
  
„Muss ich nicht den Weg weisen?"  
  
„Doch, doch."sagte Captain Bridger sofort. „Setzt du dich hier neben mich."Er scheuchte seinen Scheinsohn vom Beifahrersitz.  
  
„Her mit meiner Katze, die brauchst du da vorne nicht."Lächelnd nahm Lucas sein Kätzchen wieder an sich. Schmusend schmiegte sich dieses in seine Arme.  
  
Sie machten ein Wendemanöver und fuhren auf die einsame Straße rauf. Auf der einen Seite war eine große Felswand, auf der anderen erstreckte sich der Campingplatz mit dem See und der dahinter liegenden rotbraunen Felsen. „Hey, was hälst du davon, wenn wir mal die Höhlen hinter dem See erforschen. Mit etwas Glück findet sich noch mehr Getier, das kein Mensch je gesehen hat."schlug Chris begeistert vor.  
  
Das Computergenie setzte sich auf die kleine Stufe, zwischen den beiden Sitzen zur Fahrerkabine. „Sind das Kavernen?"  
  
Nathan drosselte die Geschwindigkeit. Sein Blick suchte die erwähnten Höhlen. Sie waren nicht schwer zu erkennen, denn das Felsmassiv war unterhalb des Sees durchzogen mit den Zugängen. „Eine Idee wäre es sicherlich, aber bitte nicht allein."Sein Fuss übte wieder mehr Druck auf das Gaspedal auf, bis er genug beschleunigt hatte um in den nächsten Gang zu schalten. Er kuppelte und schaltete einen Gang höher. Ruckelnd ließ er die Kuppel zu früh los.  
  
„Sie können wohl nicht mit der Gangschaltung umgehen."grinste Lucas.  
  
„Wenn es fast nur noch Autos mit Automatik gibt, passiert das schnell. Du kannst es sicherlich nicht. Ihr jungen Leute bekommt doch nur noch die automatische Gangschaltung beigebracht. In meiner Jugend war es Gang und Gäbe mit Autos zu fahren, die vier oder fünf Gänge besaßen."verteidigte sich Bridger.  
  
Chris seufzte. „Wo er recht hat, hat er recht. Ich könnte das Ding nicht fahren. Für mich ist das sowieso ein Rätsel wie ich die Gangschaltung bedienen müsste, wenn ich fahren sollte."  
  
Lucas beugte sich vor. „Steht doch alles drauf. Guck, hier ist die Zeichnung und da die Zahlen. Du musst nur entsprechend den Druck ausüben. Der dritte und vierte Gang sind die leichtesten, denn da musst du nur vor oder zurück schieben. Bei meinem Vater im Wagen mussten man für den Rückwärtsgang noch das Teil runterdrücken, damit man in die Einfahrt rein kam. Einmal vergessen runter zu drücken und anstatt nach hinten ging es plötzlich vorwärts weiter, wenn dir nicht vorher der Motor abstarb, weil du im fünften Gang anfahren willst."  
  
Verwundert sah Nathan kurz zur Seite. „Du kannst tatsächlich mit einer Gangschaltung umgehen?"  
  
„Na klar! Wenn ich meine zweite Hand nicht im Auto gebrauchen kann, dann weiß ich nicht, was ich damit machen soll. Außerdem ist das auch so ein Tick von meinem Vater gewesen, der hasst diese Automatikteile und wenn ich seinen Wagen fahren will, sollte ich doch auch damit umgehen können. Bei mir ruckelt es also nicht, wenn ich von der Kupplung gehe."Wieder war ein deutliches Grinsen zu sehen. „Ich kann es gerne auch mal demonstrieren."  
  
„Du willst nur fahren, das ist alles. In Wahrheit kannst du überhaupt nicht mit einer Kupplung und einer Gangschaltung umgehen."entgegnete Bridger.  
  
„Wenn sie meinen."sagte Lucas unschuldig. Minki war in seinen Armen eingeschlafen. Momentan wagte er sich gar nicht mehr zu bewegen, um sie nicht aufzuwecken. Chris wies den Captain an, die nächste Abzweigung zu nehmen und dann sich gerade aus zu halten, schon würden sie da sein. Schweigend genoss der Teenager die vorbeiziehende Landschaft. Die Schnurrhaare Minkis kitzelten ihn am Arm, als er sich kratzte, war es unvermeidlich, sie wachte auf. Das Kätzchen kletterte über seine Knie und machte sich nach hinten in den Wohnwagen davon. Neugierig sah er ihr nach, doch es schien, als würde sie es sich hinten gemütlich machen.  
  
„Wo ist nun dieses Einkaufszentrum?"fragte Bridger, als sie an einer großen Kreuzung inmitten der Stadt standen.  
  
„Wir müssen dort vorn, der Hauptstraße folgen, dann sehen sie es gleich auf der rechten Seite."sagte Chris und zeigte mit der Hand nach vorn.  
  
„Wollen wir nur hoffen, hier gibt es sowas wie ein Tauchsportgeschäft oder zumindest annähernd etwas ähnliches. Der Doc wird sich nicht damit zufrieden geben, wenn wir nichts finden konnten."Lucas richtete sich auf, dass Minki auf einmal von hinten wieder zu ihm getapst kam, bemerkte er nicht. Erwartungsvoll setzte sie sich vor ihn hin und blickte nach oben. Gespannt erwartete sie den Moment, in dem er sich herumdrehen würde.  
  
„Ganz bestimmt nicht. Wir müssen so lange und so weit fahren, bis wir die entsprechende Ausrüstung beisammen haben. Na, wir werden sehen, versuchen wir erst einmal unser Ungetüm irgendwo zu parken."sagte der ältere Mann.  
  
Kurz vor dem Einkaufszentrum bogen sie auf einen großen Parkplatz. Nachdem sie mehrere Runden über den Platz gedreht hatten, fand sich endlich eine Lücke, die groß genug war. Nathan schaltete den Motor aus und löste den Sicherheitsgurt. „Los geht's!"rief Lucas freudig. Von weitem sah er schon das Logo einer Buchhandlung von der er im Internet immer bestellt hatte. Er drehte sich herum, weil er hinten aus dem Wagen wollte, aber vorher sahen ihn noch zwei hellblauen Augen erwartungsvoll an. „Captain?"  
  
Bridger war bereits halb aus dem Wagen. „Ja?"rief er von draußen.  
  
„Wo hatten sie nochmal das Puzzle von sich und Dr Westphalen hingetan?"  
  
Chris war noch nicht ausgestiegen. Neugierig drehte auch er sich nun herum, um zu sehen, was da so lag.  
  
„Das war auf dem Tisch. Wir hatten zum Frühstück eine Decke drüber gelegt, damit wir es nicht weg räumen mussten."  
  
„Ich glaube, sie können es jetzt ganz weg räumen."meinte Lucas dann nur noch mit einem Schulterzucken.  
  
„Wie..."eigentlich wollte der Captain fragen, wie das gemeint war, doch er stand bereits wieder im Wagen und sah auf den kleinen Haufen aus Puzzleteilen, den Minki fleißig vor Lucas' Füßen gebaut hatte. Er blickte von dem Kätzchen auf und sah einen Teenager nach dem anderen abwechselnd an. „Seid ihr beiden gut im puzzeln?"  
  
„Ich mache sowas so gut wie nie."antwortete Chris abwehrend.  
  
„Minki will ein Puzzle machen, schätze ich mal. Ich glaube ich brauche wirklich noch einen Vocoder für die Kleine."Lucas ging in die Hocke und kraulte seiner kleinen Freundin den Kopf. „Wobei mir das bestimmt verboten wird."  
  
Bridger seufzte auf. „Damit kannst du rechnen. Nun kommt schon, wenn Minki ein Puzzle zusammen bauen will, dann soll sie das."Er hatte keine Lust, sich länger darüber den Kopf zerbrechen zu müssen, was so eine kleine Katze immer dachte.  
  
„Wenn sie das hin bekommt, dann wäre sie mit Abstand die intelligenteste Katze der Welt. Dann brauche ich einen Vocoder!"Der Teenager hatte sich im Schneidersitz hingesetzt und zwei Teile aus dem Stapel gezogen, die er vor seiner kleinen Freundin hinlegte. „Komm, such was passendes."  
  
„Lucas!"kam es von draußen. Bridger wollte den Wohnwagen abschließen und auch Chris stand bereits außerhalb des Ungetüms. Ausgerechnet dann, wenn man hier loslegen will, schoss es dem Teenager durch den Kopf. Er stand auf, eilte zum Esstisch, wo die Platte mit dem halb zusammen gesetzten Puzzle lag. Es fehlten bereits Teile, die das Kätzchen sorgfältig auf dem Boden angehäuft hatte und in einer kleinen Ecke musste sie bereits das Spiel auf seinen Geschmack getestet habe. Das Computergenie hob die Platte vom Tisch und legte sie auf den Boden. Eilig sah er sich nach der Schachtel mit den Teilen um, als er diese hatte, legte er sie ebenfalls runter. „Ich kann jetzt leider nicht mit dir hier spielen, aber bis ich wieder komme, kannst du dich ja hiermit ein wenig beschäftigen. Entweder nimmst du was aus deinem Stapel, oder hiervon."Er zeigte auf die Schachtel. „Sei schön brav, bis ich wieder da bin. Mit etwas Glück habe ich genug Material für einen Vocoder, dann können wir zusammen reden."  
  
Verwundert betrachtete das Kätzchen, was sein Herrchen ihm da hingelegt hatte. Was sollte das jetzt? Anscheinend hatte er sie nicht richtig verstanden. Das hier war nicht, was sie von ihm wollte, aber nun war er ... weg. Gerade in dem Moment fiel die Tür zum Inneren zu. Minki lies das Puzzle links liegen. Vielleicht hatte er später genug Zeit für sie, bis dahin konnte sie sich oben in die kuscheligen Kissen legen. 


	24. ständig verschwunden

Kleine Anmerkungen: Mir wurde mitgeteilt Kiddo ist kurz davor einen Chris Fanclub zu gründen. Bei Interresse könnte ihr euch ja an sie wenden.

Kiddo: Was fällt Lenny ein einfach so auf dem Campingplatz aufzutauchen? Ich habe keine Ahnung wie der dorthin kommt, aber die erste warst du glaube ich nicht, die ihn bemerkt hat.

Vielen Dank auch an all die anderen Reviewer. Fand es faszinierend, dass dieses Mal alle ein und dieselbe Steller erwähnt haben. ;)

Ich habe nur ein kleines Problem, wir mir jetzt aufgefallen ist: Die Ferien dauern nur zwei Wochen, was noch geplant ist, schaffen die in der Zeit aber gar nicht, weil ja dieses Krabbentier aufgetaucht ist. Wer hat das eigentlich da in den See reingesetzt?

Gemeinsam betraten sie die belebte Galerie des Einkaufszentrums. Um sie herum waren allerlei hektische Menschen auf dem Weg. Vereinzelt bummelten welche langsam an ihnen vorbei.

"Nun, dann lasst uns mal ein Tauchsportgeschäft suchen." schlug Bridger vor. Er legte ein Ziel fest und lief los.

"Moment, Lucas ist weg." zupfte Chris ihn am Ärmel.

Nathan drehte sich herum. Hinter ihm stand nur ein blonder Teenager, doch der zweite war verschwunden. Er seufzte schwer auf. "Hast du gesehen wo er hin ist."

Chris schüttelte den Kopf. "Leider nicht. Ich habe nur eben bemerkt, dass er nicht mehr da ist."

Der ältere Mann fuhr sich mit der rechten Hand über die Stirn. "Der Junge macht mich noch alle." nuschelte er vor sich hin. Er blickte sich um. Wo konnte sein jüngstes Crewmitglied nur stecken? Da in dem Einkaufszentrum ziemlich viel los war, fiel es ihm nicht leicht Lucas ausfindig zu machen.

"Wo starrt ihr alle hin?" fragte hinter Bridger eine vertraute Stimme und erschreckte ihn, da sie so plötzlich auftauchte.

"Wo bist du gewesen?"

Das Computergenie hielt eine weiße Plastiktüte hoch. "Spielzeug für Minki gekauft. Da ist das Tiergeschäft. Die haben total lustige Tiere. Sie sollten sich mal die Leguane ansehen."

"Wir gehen uns jetzt nach einer Tauchausrüstung umsehen und nicht Tiere." Er nahm ihn am Arm und zog ihn mit sich. Nun konnte sich dieser nicht einfach so mehr verselbständigen.

Sie sahen alle suchend umher, während sie sich durch die Massenansammlung drängelten. Hauptsächlich Bekleidungsläden säumten den Weg. Hier und da war mal eine Parfümerie oder Drogerie, doch kein Tauchsportgeschäft.

"Sollen wir an der Info fragen gehen?" schlug Lucas vor.

Bridger nickte. "Ja, das wäre wahrscheinlich das Beste. Sind wir vorhin an einer vorbei gekommen oder sieht die jemand."

"Sie müssen nur noch drei Schritte nach vorne machen und schon stehen sie vor der netten Dame mit dem roten Hut." sagte Chris und grinste dabei von der Seite seinen Freund an, der auch die Information schon lange vorher gesehen hatte.

"Natürlich! Bei dem ganzen Andrang hier, übersieht man so etwas leicht." Die Spitze in dem Gesagten von Chris hatte Nathan nicht mitbekommen.

"Vor allem, weil das **i** ganz oben nicht grell genug leuchtet." fügte Lucas dem hinzu und erntete dafür einen leichten Schlag auf den Oberarm. Bridger ließ ihn los, sobald die Frau für ihn und seine Frage Zeit hatte. Sie holte einen Plan des Einkaufszentrums hervor und zeigte ihm, wo sie aller Wahrscheinlichkeit nach ein Tauchsportgeschäft finden würden. Naja, ein Spezialladen war es nun auch nicht, aber da es sich um einen Sportstore handelte, konnte man davon ausgehen, dort zu finden, was man wollte. Der Captain bedankte sich und wollte gerade mit den Jungs weiter ziehen, als er bemerkte, dass diese verschwunden waren.

Ratlos blickte er sich um. Das konnte doch nicht wahr sein! Konnten diese beiden nicht einmal ruhig und still an einem Ort verharren? Langsam drehte er sich im Kreis und hielt Ausschau nach seinen beiden Begleitern. Finden konnte er sie unter den Dutzenden von Menschen, die hier an ihm vorbei gingen, nicht, aber er bekam eine ganz vage Vorstellung, als er einen bestimmten Laden entdeckte. Im Schaufenster wurden die neuesten Modelle von Computern angeboten. Entschlossenen Schrittes ging er darauf zu. Sobald er hinein trat, dauerte es nicht lange, bis er die aufgeregten Stimmen seiner beiden Teenager hörte.

"Sieh dir das mal an. Das Teil ist erst seit zwei Tagen auf dem Markt. Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass die so klein sind. Ich meine, man hat zwar gesagt, das wird recht winzig, aber so." staunte Chris über eine Glasvitrine gebeugt.

"Die werden bestimmt noch kleiner, aber guck dir mal den Preis an. Kein Wunder, warum die Teile noch nicht ausverkauft sind."

"Meinst du ich sollte mich mal nach einem neuen Prozessor für meinen Computer erkundigen?"

"Wieso das? Ich hatte nicht das Gefühl, als wenn du schon einen neuen bräuchtest."

"Wolfman hatte letztens mal gemeint, als wir miteinander gezockt haben, dass es langsam Zeit wird, dass ich mir einen neuen anschaffen soll. Das Spiel hätte bei ihm die ganze Zeit gelackt."

"Ach quatsch. Der hat dich nur testen wollen. Macht der öfters. Denkt sich immer was neues aus, um die anderen zu ärgern. Der will nur wissen, ob du auch wirklich Ahnung hast, von dem was du besitzt und erzählst. Hatte er ganz am Anfang mit mir auch probiert. Du kannst dir nicht vorstellen, wie schnell der das wieder sein lassen hat. Am Ende habe ich es nämlich geschafft, seinen Computer zum lacken zu bringen, weil ich mein Spiel über den Hauptrechner des Bootes habe laufen lassen."

"Wenn du das öfters machst, kann es sein, dass du bald Ärger mit mir bekommst." stand Bridger plötzlich hinter Lucas, der beinahe den Laptop, den er gerade in der Hand hielt und untersuchte, fallen gelassen hätte.

"Geht's nächstes Mal auch mit Anmeldung? Ich bekomme hier einen halben Herzinfarkt!" sagte das Computergenie.

Nathan wollte ihm gerade antworten, aber ein beeindrucktes "Wow" hielt ihn davon ab, denn die Aufmerksamkeit des blonden Teenagers ging sofort zu seinem Freund über. "Nein, das ist doch nicht wahr! Die haben hier tatsächlich so ein Teil stehen."

Der Captain kam zu ihnen herum. "Jungs, wir sollten hier jetzt verschwinden. Ich weiß nun, wo wir die Taucherausrüstung her bekommen." Doch die beiden hörten ihm entweder nicht zu oder wollten nicht hören. Ganz in eine Computerstation vertieft begannen die beiden abwechselnd auf der Tastatur herum zu spielen.

"Lass mich mal kurz. Angeblich sollen die so ein absolut geiles Grafikprogramm haben." Chris ging zur Seite und ließ Lucas ran.

In Gedanken ging der ältere Mann alle seine Möglichkeiten durch. Sollte er jetzt hier den bösen Vater spielen und ihnen den Spaß verderben oder sie einfach sich selbst überlassen. Andererseits sammelte sich bereits eine Traube von Neugierigen, die gebannt auf die Geschicklichkeit der zwei jungen Menschen sahen. Entgegen seines guten Willens musste er sich für die Variante eins entscheiden, denn im Moment war es einfach zu gefährlich, zwei junge Computergenies einfach so einem Laden wie diesem hier zu überlassen. Außerdem konnte er das den armen Verkäufern nicht antun. Chris hatte mitbekommen, wie einer einen Kunden beraten hatte und war soeben dazwischen gegangen und übernahm die Beratung kurzerhand mal selbst. Angeblich würde der Angestellt nur Müll labern, der noch aus der Steinzeit stammte.

Bridger atmete tief durch und ging auf Angriff über. Jetzt oder nie. Lucas zog er bereits unsanft am Arm davon und entschuldigte sich anschließend bei dem Verkäufer als er Chris mit der anderen Hand ebenfalls aus dem Laden herauszog. Unter wilden Protesten versuchten die beiden zurück in ihr Paradies zu kommen, doch daraus wurde nichts. Nathan stellte sich direkt in die Tür und ließ keinen rein oder raus. Hinter ihm standen zwei Personen, die ihm böse Blicke zuwarfen, aber da er mit dem Rücken zu ihnen stand, bekam er davon nichts mit. "Wir sind nicht hier, damit ihr euch ein Taschengeld mit der Beratung von zukünftigen Computerbesitzern dazu verdient. Es ging nur um Taucheranzüge und Geräte. Der nächste, der vom Weg abkommt, wird augenblicklich irgendwo angeleint und ich meine das ernst. Ab jetzt bis ans andere Ende dieses Zentrums. Dort ist ein Sportgeschäft, das auch Tauchartikel führt."

Er hatte mit strenger Stimme gesprochen und war auch entsprechend wütend gewesen. Genau das war es aber auch, was bei den beiden als einziges noch zog. Unter anderen Umständen hätten sie die nächste Gelegenheit genutzt und wären ohne Umschweife in ihr El Dorado zurück gekehrt.

Ihre Hoffnungen in dem Sportgeschäft die nötigen Ausrüstungsgegenstände zu finden, wurden nicht erfüllt. Bridger kaufte zwar Tauchanzüge für alle drei, aber das nötigste wie die Pressluftflasche konnte er hier nicht erhalten. Der Verkäufer gab ihm eine Adresse von einem Laden, der solches Equipment führte. Wenigstens etwas, dachte er bei sich. Er wollte Lucas die Tüten mit den Anzügen in die Hand drücken, aber die zwei Jungs waren erneut verschwunden. Langsam wurde ihm das hier aber echt zu blöd.

Um sich blickend ging er durch den Laden, erst als ein kleiner Federball nur knapp über seinen Kopf hinweg sauste, fand er die Teenager. Sobald die Jungs bemerkte, dass er sie entdeckt hatte, legten sie die Badmintonschläger zurück und kamen ganz brav zu ihm. Jeder nahm eine Tüte und keiner verlor auch nur ein Wort über das eben geschehene.

"Meinst du, wir kommen noch mal an dem Computerladen vorbei?" flüsterte Chris Lucas zu, als sie an den Rolltreppen zum nächsten Stockwerk auf den Captain warteten.

"Wahrscheinlich nicht. Der wird jetzt ganz schnell einen anderen Ausgang suchen."

Chris verzog das Gesicht. Ihm passte das gar nicht. Zu gern hätte er nochmal ein Auge auf die Teile geworfen, die da ausgelegt waren. Nathan trat zu ihnen und hielt ihnen die Badmintonschläger hin. "Die wolltet ihr doch haben." sagte er.

Überrascht nahm Lucas die zweite Tüte an sich. "Darum haben sie gerade noch etwas gebraucht?"

"Genau! Wenn das dazu beiträgt euch mal raus an die frische Luft zu bringen, dann muss man die Gelegenheit nutzen." Allerdings zweifelte er daran, dass das auf dem Campingplatz noch galt. So wie er Lucas kannte, hatten die beiden nur gespielt, weil es mal cool gewesen wäre in einem Laden Badminton spielen zu wollen. Ein Glück, dass die beiden keinen Ärger mit dem Sicherheitsdienst bekommen hatte.

"Nach oben." befahl der Captain und gemeinsam gingen sie zu der Rolltreppe.

Erst als sie in dem Spielzeugladen drinnen waren, kam Bridger der Gedanke, dass der Weg nach oben genauso gefährlich war wie der unten lang. Er hatte zwar keine Ahnung warum, aber aus irgendeinem Grund fanden es die beiden Jungs richtig amüsant durch die Regale zu fetzen. Chris zog aller zwei Meter etwas aus den Regalen heraus, um es seinem neuen Busenfreund zu zeigen. Aber hier konnte zum Glück nicht wirklich etwas schlimmes passieren. Zwei Computergenies, die in einem entsprechenden Fachgeschäft ihr Können anpriesen waren da schlimmer. Wer wusste schon, ob man ihnen bereits folgte. Solange sie sich wie normale Menschen benahmen fielen sie nicht sonderlich auf.

In sich hinein grinsend beobachtete er sie. Lucas war hinter einem Regal mit Stofftieren abgetaucht. Als er gar nicht mehr aufstand, kam Bridger zu der Stelle. Er hatte ihn nicht mehr gesehen und fragte sich, was nun war. Der Teenager hatte es sich im Schneidersitz gemütlich gemacht und spielte mit mehreren Stoffkatzen. Wann Chris sich dazu gesellt hatte, konnte er nicht sagen, das musste ihm entgangen sein.

"Ihr zwei benehmt euch wie Kleinkinder!" sagte er lachend.

Beide sahen sie auf. Ein wenig erschrocken, dass sie jemand beim spielen gestört hatte. Lucas hielt ihm eines der Stofftiere entgegen. "Die sieht genauso aus wie meine Minki!"

Die weiße Katze hatte blaue Augen und war fast genauso groß wie das Kätzchen der Bridgers. "Ja, stimmt, aber dennoch würde es vielleicht eine gute Idee sein, wenn ihr die Tiere zurück tun würdet und lieber weiter geht. Seht mal, ihr macht bereits den wirklichen Kleinkindern Angst."

Neben Chris stand ein kleines blondes Mädchen, das einen Hund aus dem Regal ziehen wollte, doch der Teenager hatte im selben Moment einen Löwen entdeckt und spielte mit ihm indem er wie besagter brüllte. Anschließend stapfte das Tier über den Boden auf Lucas' Stoffminki zu, die fauchend auf den Löwen antwortete. Das kleine Mädchen sah total verwirrt auf die großen Jungs. Im nächsten Moment machte sie sich ganz schnell auf die Suche nach seiner Mutter.

"Oh, tatsächlich!" Das war die ganze Antwort, als Chris dem Kleinkind hinterher sah.

"Gehen wir gucken, was die noch so haben." schlug Lucas vor. Stoffminki wurde unsanft ins Regal zurück gequetscht.

Bei der Puppenabteilung liefen sie schnell vorbei und achtete auch nicht sonderlich darauf, dann kamen die Merchandise Artikel und Lucas fand etwas, was ihm besonders gefiel. "NEMO!"

Innerlich verfluchte Bridger sich jetzt doch für seine Entscheidung, einen anderen Weg aus dem Einkaufszentrum heraus genommen zu haben. Wer rechnete auch damit, dass Lucas ausgerechnet auf die Fanartikel seines Lieblingsfilmes stoßen könnte. Chris schnappte sich einen der Stoffhaie und begann mit tiefer Stimme zu sprechen. "Ich schwöre, ich bin ein lieber Hai."

Lucas wusste gar nicht, welche Figur er als erstes nehmen sollte. Einmal war da Dorie, die ganz logisch für die jetzige Szene erschien. "Oh, äh, Hai auch!." sagte er mit hoher Stimme.

Nathan ging dazwischen. Nahm jedem der beiden sein Spielzeug aus der Hand und wurde nun doch wütend. "Könnt ihr beide euch nicht mal benehmen, wie es eurem Alter entspricht?"

Unschuldig blickten sie ihn an. Er seufzte tief, bevor er mit ruhigerer Stimme fortfuhr. "Ich würde euch hier ja gerne eine Weile herum suchen lassen, doch Kristin wartet auf ihre kleine Tauchexkursion. Wenn ihr sofort mit mir mitkommt, dann werde ich jedem von euch ein Eis kaufen. Anders kann ich euch anscheinend nicht mehr behandeln als so."

Die überlegenden Gesichter sahen sich gegenseitig an. Sollten sie sich mit einem Eis kaufen lassen? "Wie groß?" fragte Lucas mit zusammen gezogenen Augenbrauen.

Augenrollend hätte der Captain am liebsten noch einmal tief aufgeseufzt. "Von mir aus eine riesen Portion."

"Ich habe nichts gegen ein Eis." stimmte Chris zu.

Flehentlich wurde Bridger aber noch von zwei tiefblauen Augen angesehen. "Ich wollte doch noch den Buchladen nebenan inspizieren."

"Ist dir ein Buch lieber?"

"Wenn ich so gefragt werde, ja."

"Du hast doch eigentlich noch welche."

"Ja, aber wir wissen doch noch gar nicht, was uns noch so alles passieren könnte. Vielleicht kommen wir die nächsten zwei Wochen kein einziges Mal mehr in die Nähe einer Buchhandlung."

"Hat dir schon mal einer gesagt, dass du anstrengend sein kannst." ging Chris in die kleine Verhandlung dazwischen.

"Hauptsache, wir kommen hier erst mal raus." sagte Bridger und steuerte auf den Ausgang zu. Zu spät bemerkte er seinen Fehler, denn schon waren die beiden wieder aus seinem Blickfeld verschwunden. Kapitulierend setzte er sich auf eine Bank vor dem Spielzeugladen und wartete einfach darauf, dass die Jungs wieder auftauchen würden. Noch war es nicht so spät und wenn die beiden doch Hunger auf ein Eis bekommen würden oder Lucas auf sein Buch, dann sollten sie irgendwann einmal hier auftauchen.

Als er über eine Stunde später immer noch da saß und kein Lucas und kein Chris weit und breit in Sicht war, stand er auf und betrat erneut den Laden. Nun war ihm das hier alles zu bunt geworden. Notfalls würde er die beiden an den Kragen ihrer T-Shirts hinaus schleifen. Lange musste er auch nicht suchen. Sobald er die Videospieleabteilung erreicht hatte, fand er sie vor zwei Monitoren, wo sie ein Autorennen nach dem anderen gegeneinander spielten.

"Was macht ihr da?"

"Ich verliere und Lucas gewinnt." sagte Chris sichtlich frustriert. "Bisher habe ich noch kein einziges Spiel gegen ihn gewinnen können."

"Muss ich euch daran erinnern, dass wir noch einen anderen Laden vor uns haben?"

"Ja, wegen den Büchern, ich weiß." antwortete Lucas und legte sich mit seinem Auto auf dem Bildschirm in die Kurve.

"Ich rede nicht von Büchern. Den kannst du dir abschreiben. Wir müssen noch die Tauchausrüstung holen. Darum sind wir hierher gekommen und nicht, um Computerspiele zu spielen." Im ernsten Tonfall redete er auf sein jüngstes Crewmitglied ein, doch das fruchtete überhaupt nicht. Der Wagen auf dem Bildschirm überschritt die Ziellinie und ein klares "Gewonnen" kam über Lucas' Lippen.

"Wollen sie auch mitmachen? Hier ist noch ein dritter Controller." Chris hielt ihm die schwarze Steuereinheit entgegen.

Bridger dachte daran zurück wie er vor einigen Tagen mit Kristin einkaufen war und am liebsten auch einmal an so einem Spiel mitgemacht hätte. Dieser Flashback war genau das was er zu seiner Entscheidung brauchte. Er legte die Tüten zu seinen Füßen auf den Boden und nahm den Platz zwischen den Teenagern ein. "Na gut, aber nur ein Spiel."

Aus einem Spiel wurden zwei, drei und am Ende hörten sie auf zu zählen. Jeder wollte das Computergenie besiegen, doch Lucas war einfach unschlagbar. Er schien jedes Spiel zu gewinnen. Auch als sie zu einem anderen Spiel wechselten, änderte sich die Statistik nicht. Bridger blieb letzter hinter Chris. Selbst den schaffte er nicht zu besiegen. "Sobald ich wieder die Möglichkeit dazu haben, werde ich etwas an diesen Konsolen trainieren. Wie ich hörte sind Krieg und Ortiz im Besitz solcher, dann sollte es doch kein Problem mehr sein, gegen dich ankommen zu können." meinte er, als er erneut geschlagen wurde.

"Vorausgesetzt einer von den beiden lässt sie daran. Die sind nämlich selber öfters damit beschäftigt ihr Können aufzubessern. Bringt ihnen nur nie was." gab ihm Lucas zur Antwort.

Nach einer geraumen Weile kamen zwei Angestellte des Ladens zu ihnen und einer tippte ärgerlich auf die Schulter des Captains. "Jaha, was denn?" sagte er ungeduldig, da er soeben wieder dabei war zu verlieren und schon war es geschehen. Sein Charakter stürzte die Klippe hinab.

"Wir möchten sie bitten jetzt zu gehen. Sie haben bereits seit vier Stunden hier die Spiele besetzt. Diese stehen zur Probe aus, damit die Leute die Spiele bevor sie sie kaufen testen können, nicht zum dauerspielen auf kostenloser Basis. Sollten sie anderer Meinung sein, verweisen wir sie gerne auf die Spielhalle im Untergeschoss."

"Was? Vier Stunden schon?" Nathan dachte sich verhört zu haben. "Natürlich werden wir gehen. Bitte verzeihen sie die Unannehmlichkeiten. Diese Dinger machen nur so leicht süchtig."

Die beiden Angestellten musterte ihn nur herablassend. Für sie mussten sich die Worte des älteren Mannes anhören, wie die eines jeden anderen auch. Nur so daher geredetes Zeug.

"Kommt jetzt, wir sollten uns beeilen." Bridger hob die am Boden liegenden Tüten auf. Von den Jungs nahm jeder ebenfalls etwas und endlich verließen sie den Spielwarenhandel.

"Wird das jetzt noch was mit Büchern?" drängelte Lucas auch schon kaum das sie draußen waren.

"Tut mir leid, aber das müssen wir auf ein andern Mal verschieben." Der ältere Mann drängelte sich durch die Anhäufung von Menschen. Hinter ihm eilten die Teenager hinterher.

"Und was ist mit dem Eis?" rief Chris über die Köpfe hinweg.

Sofort machte Bridger ein Wendemanöver und steuerte auf das nächste Eiscafe zu. "Ihr habt Glück, dass ich auch gerade eins will." grinste er.

Während vor ihnen noch einige Kunden bedient wurden, hatten sie genügend Zeit, sich jeder die richtige Sorte heraus zu suchen. Da ihnen eine große Portion versprochen wurde, bestanden sie auch darauf, von dem Captain extra Sahne und Schokosoße zu bekommen. Mit den großen Eistüten in der Hand ging es weiter Richtung Ausgang.

Erleichtert nahm Nathan hinter dem Steuer Platz. Nun mussten sie nur noch in das Spezialgeschäft fahren und konnten anschließend nach Hause. Ein kurzer Blick auf die Uhr zeigte ihm, dass dies auch dringend nötig war. Am Nachmittag hatte Kristin sie sicher nicht zurück erwartet.

Glücklicherweise befand sich der besagte Laden nicht weit von dem Einkaufszentrum und sie fanden ihn sofort. Leider waren die Pressluftflaschen gerade ausverkauft und sie mussten bis morgen warten, wenn eine neue Lieferung eintraf. Der Captain gab sofort den Auftrag drei Stück auf seinen Namen am nächsten Tag zurück legen zu lassen, die er gegen Mittag abholen wollte.

Nun endlich konnte es auf den Campingplatz zurück gehen.

"Seht mal, da drüben!" zeigte Bridger auf der Fahrerseite hinaus. Sie fuhren an einigen Feldern vorbei. "Das wäre doch etwas." Bevor die Jungs auch nur Einwände erheben konnten, wendete der ältere Mann und fuhr in eine kleine Parkbucht. Es störte ihn nicht im geringsten, dass er mit dem großen Wohnmobil nun den gesamten Platz beanspruchte.

"Was wollen wir hier?" fragte Lucas verwirrt ihn beobachtend, wie er aus den Schränken Schüsseln holte. Jedem der beiden Jungs drückte er eine davon in die Hand.

"Mitkommen!" sagte Bridger im befehlsgewohnten Ton. Er duldete keine Widersprüche und sollte einer der Teenager sich weigern, würde er ihn zwingen. Der ältere Mann nahm selbst eine Schüssel unter den Arm und marschierte nach draußen. Sobald sie über die Straße gingen schwante dem Computergenie schlimmes.

"Oh nein," meinte er ungläubig. "das kann doch wohl nicht ihr ernst sein?"

"Oh doch, das ist es. Ich habe das schon lange nicht mehr gemacht, das kann richtig Spaß machen. Ihr werdet schon sehen." versicherte er ihnen.

Ganz so völlig begeistert wie Nathan sahen sich die beiden Freunde jedoch nicht an. Keiner hatte Lust in dem Feld jetzt auf Knien zu kriechen und irgendwelche bereits angeschimmelten Früchte zu pflücken.

Langsam trotteten sie dem euphorischen Bridger hinterher. Der redete gerade mit der Frau in der kleinen Holzhütte am Rande des Feldes. Als er die Informationen bekommen hatte, die er wollte, winkte er den Jungs, die sich noch immer versuchten irgendwo zu verstecken.

"Ich glaube Angeln wäre vielleicht doch so keine schlechte Idee gewesen." meinte Chris deprimiert. "Da ist es ruhig, man kann vor sich hin dösen und wenn keiner es mitbekommt, dass bei dir einer angebissen hat, kannst du auch weiter noch schlafen."

"Und ich glaube es wäre besser gewesen, gar nicht erst mitzukommen." knirschte Lucas. Er hatte absolut keine Lust hier jetzt Erdbeeren pflücken zu müssen. Mit welchem Recht existierte hier so ein Feld genau auf ihrem Weg?

Chris grinste. "Auf einmal?"

"Ja. Ich dachte wir würden jetzt schön zurück fahren, ich könnte ein wenig mit tauchen gehen oder während die beiden tauchen mich mal über unseren Computer her machen, aber nichts ist. Erstens haben wir keine Pressluftflaschen und zweitens ist es dunkel bis ich diese doofe Schüssel hier voll habe. Dann ist die Zeit für den Computer auch wieder viel zu knapp und der Doc jagt mich schon wieder ins Bett."

"Wo bleibt ihr zwei denn?" rief Bridger. Er war stehen geblieben und wartete ungeduldig.

"Wo wollen sie hin? Hier ist doch schon das Feld." fragte Chris. Er deutete nach links, wo bereits mehrere Personen eifrig dabei waren die Früchte zu pflücken. Besonders begeistert gingen einige Kinder ans Werk.

"Meint ihr, die pflücken für mich mit, wenn ich denen meine Schale gebe?" überlegte Lucas und machte bereits eine Gruppe von Kindern aus, die bestimmt mit Elan an die Sache herangehen würden. Für ein paar Dollar taten manche Leute einfach alles.

"Vergiss das." Nathan nahm ihn am Oberarm und zog ihn weiter den Weg entlang. "Die Frau in der Hütte meinte, dort oben hinter dem Hügel sei noch ein Feld und dort würden wir viel mehr Erfolg haben. Die Leute kämen nur alle hierher, weil sie anscheinend zu faul sind dort hoch zu laufen. Darum ist hier unten schon alles abgegrast, aber die ganz großen gibt es dort oben."

"Dann dauert das hier also noch länger?" maulte Lucas rum. Er hatte keine Lust Erdbeeren zu pflücken. Wo gab es denn sowas? Man geht in den nächsten Supermarkt und holt sich an der Gemüsetheke seine Schale und damit hat es sich.

Der Captain lachte nur. "Es wurde wirklich mal Zeit, dass du eine Weile mal mit mir verbringst. Du bist von deinen Eltern viel zu sehr verwöhnt worden. Hat man dir nicht beigebracht, dass das Essen immer dann am besten schmeckt, wenn man es selber sich besorgt hat?"

Das Computergenie sah ihn schräg von der Seite her an. Das war doch jetzt wohl nicht etwa Bridgers Ernst? Wollte er ihm hier auch noch eine Predigt halten?

"Ähm, also ich meine, meine Mutter hat sowas schon mal erwähnt. Darf ich mich dann an die Seite setzen und zusehen?" meldete sich Chris zu Wort.

Sofort schnellte der Kopf von Lucas herum. "Auf gar keinen Fall. Wir sitzen beide jetzt hier drinnen, also werden wir beide das ausbaden!"

Nathan amüsierte sich noch immer köstlich. Sein jüngstes Crewmitglied musste erst mit der Natur vertraut gemacht werden, vorher war das hier alles für ihn ein Buch mit sieben Siegeln gewesen. Während sich andere bei den ewig komplizierten Schaltplänen von Computersystemen nicht auskannten, war Lucas ein Meister darin, doch sobald es an eine ganz normale Alltagssache ging, war er derjenige, der Kopfschüttelnd und Stirn runzelnd da stand.

"Legt los! Ich gehe dort hin und versuche etwas zu finden, ihr könnte euch hier oder da hinten austoben." Sie waren an dem Feld angekommen und Bridger stieg sofort über den Grasteil. Aufseufzend folgten ihm die Jungs. Das war so ganz und gar nicht ihr Fall. Einer hatte eine schlimmere Grimasse aufgesetzt als der andere.

Lucas lief gelangweilt durch die Reihen, den Blick konstant auf den Boden gerichtet. "Klasse. Lauter zertrampelte Erdbeeren, aber keine noch am Strauch." Da entdeckte er aber was rotes unterhalb eines Blattes. Er bückte sich und stand ganz schnell wieder auf. Auf der anderen Seite der Beere hatte sich grüner Pelz gebildet. Besonders lecker sah das für ihn hier nicht aus. Als er sich nach seinem Freund umsah, entdeckte er ihn ungefähr zehn Meter von ihm. Gebückt pflückte er lauter große rote Früchte.

Ungläubig schüttelte das Junggenie den Kopf. "Also entweder bin ich im falschen Teil des Feldes, oder alles hat sich gegen mich verschworen." Bei Bridger, der noch weiter weg von ihm am Boden hockte, konnte er schon sehen, wie sich die Schüssel bereits immer mehr füllte. Seine eigene beinhaltete bis jetzt jedoch nur drei bis vier kleinere Exemplare, die noch nicht einmal schön waren.

Er entschloss sich weiter in das Feld vorzugehen, wo die Reihen dichter beieinander wuchsen. Und tatsächlich, jetzt hatte er auf einmal Glück, von den Disteln, die zwischen den Gewächsen wucherten mal abgesehen. Als er sich das vierte Mal in eine setzte, hörte er auf zu zählen.

"Wieso ist deine Schale denn immer noch so leer?" fragte Bridger hinter ihm.

Lucas war gerade dabei sich eine weitere Erdbeere in den Mund zu stopfen. "Na ja, das liegt vielleicht daran, dass hier ganz viele Tiere sind, die die mir immer wieder weg nehmen." sagte er mit vollem Mund.

Der Captain kam herum und stand ihm nun gegenüber. "Ich glaube es liegt eher daran, dass mehr in deinem Bauch als in deiner Schüssel landen. Oder heißen diese Tiere nur zufällig Lucas?"

"Man kann die auch sofort essen?" fragte Chris völlig perplex. Von seiner überfüllten Schale fiel eine Erdbeere hinunter, als er zu ihnen kam.

Das Computergenie nickte. "Sind total lecker. Bisher hat mich noch keiner von der Seite des wegen angemacht." Sein Blick traf den des Captains. "Bis jetzt zumindest."

Nathan machte sich daran, noch einige der Früchte zu pflücken, die er in Lucas Schale füllte. Schnell war auch diese voll, von den Teenagern konnte er aber keine Hilfe mehr erwarten. Beide waren sie zu sehr damit beschäftigt sich die Bäuche voll zu schlagen. Sollte Lucas nachher Bauchschmerzen haben, würde er ihm jedoch nicht tröstend zur Seite stehen. Das hatte er sich dann selber zu zu schreiben.

"Dir ist klar, dass du von oben bis unten voller Flecken bist?" fragte er ihn dann grinsend. Bisher war der blonde Junge hauptsächlich in der Hocke gewesen, da er so einfacher an die Früchte gekommen war. Nun sah er an sich hinab und besah sich auch seine Hände genauer.

"Wie geht denn das? Ich habe doch nur gegessen und ... also, das muss mir mal einer erklären, wie meine Hosen total rot werden können."

Chris lachte. "Du siehst aus wie eines von den Kindern, das uns vorhin entgegen kamen. Da habe ich mich auch schon gefragt, ob das vielleicht voll in die Erdbeeren reingefallen ist."

"Tolle Natur ist das. Man sieht danach schlimmer als, als zuvor." nörgelte Lucas und nahm die Schüssel, die der Captain nun mit noch einer letzten Hand voll Erdbeeren füllte.

"Gehen wir bezahlen. Du kannst dir im Wohnwagen etwas frisches anziehen und dich waschen. Komm mir vorher aber bitte nicht zu nahe." grinsend eilte Bridger vorne weg, dass der Teenager ihn noch am Ärmel erwischte, bemerkte er nicht.

Minki kam ihnen miauend entgegen. Anscheinend hatte sie nun endlich ausgeschlafen. Lucas streckte ihr die Hand hin und gierig begann sie die Finger abzuschlecken. "Friss mich aber nicht auf." sagte er und griff nach einer der Erdbeeren in den Schalen. "Hier, das schmeckt besser."

Bevor das Kätzchen aß, was man ihr hinhielt, schnupperte es erst daran. Das Computergenie eilte in die kleine Nasszelle und begann sich die Hände zweimal mit Seife zu waschen. Das Zeug war die Pest. Seine Unterarme hatten angefangen zu jucken und einen roten Ausschlag zu bilden. Diese verdammten Disteln, dachte er.

Als er wieder raus kam, beobachtete er, wie Bridger sich ebenfalls kratzte. "Blöde Idee war das, nicht?" fragte er ihn.

"Wieso denn?" Nathan stellte die Schüsseln in den Kühlschrank. Dort würden sie frisch bleiben, bis sie von ihrer kleinen Tauchfahrt später zurück waren. Kristin wartete bestimmt schon ungeduldig auf sie.

"Ihre Arme sehen schlimmer aus als meine."

"Hast du auch so ein Jucken?" fragte Chris. Lucas nickte.

"Das geht wieder weg. In dem Feld waren nur etwas zu viele Disteln, an die sind wir einfach zu oft dran gekommen." meinte Nathan ruhig. "Fahren wir jetzt zum Campingplatz zurück. Ich bin sicher Chris' Eltern freuen sich auch über ihre Erdbeeren."


	25. Unverhoffte Entdeckung II

__

Anm: Herzlichen Dank für die Reviews!!!

Samusa: Wie ich auf das weglaufenden kleine Mädchen gekommen bin, solltest du ja wissen. ‚zwinker' Freut mich aber, dass es dir gefallen hat. War anscheinend genau das richtige für dich.

Moonshin: So vernünftig sind Lucas und Chris nicht. Schon gar nicht Lucas. Der hat doch nie wirklich gelernt was artig sein heißt, wenn man immer nur alleine war und die Eltern nie Zeit hatte. Also kann er auch gar nicht so Ärger bekommen haben.

Kiddo: Was? Kein Chris-Fanclub mehr? Ähm... na gut, dann haben dich jetzt also die Leute umsonst belästigt. Samusa hat meines Wissens ja nach Interesse gehabt.

Klar gibt es in der Zukunft "Findet Nemo" Merchandise. Das ist doch da praktisch super kultig. Ein gewaltiger Boom ist ausgebrochen und alles kennt Nemo. ;)

Genug geredet, es geht weiter! Wünsche wie immer Spaß! Habe jetzt das Teil in drei Teile aufgeteilt, da ich keine Lust hatte, euch noch länger warten zu lassen.

= = = = = = = = = = =

Dr Westphalen und die Clearmonts saßen bei einem fröhlichen Kaffeeplausch im Schatten des Vorzeltes, als die Einkäufer nach langer Zeit eintrudelten. Kristin begrüßte ihren Scheinmann mit einem äußerst bösen Blick. "Wir dachten schon ihr hättet euch verlaufen."

Lucas trug Minki auf dem Arm und als er sich neben die Ärztin setzte, entwich sie ihm und kuschelte sich in den Schoss der Wissenschaftlerin.

"Naja, verlaufen nicht, aber die Zeit aus den Augen verloren." sagte Bridger mit einem schelmischen Grinsen. Zuvor musste er das Gelübde der beiden Jungs abnehmen, dass keiner von ihnen auch nur ein Wort über sein Spiel mit ihnen verlieren würde. So einfach war es dann nicht mehr seiner Scheinfrau zu entkommen.

Sofort drehte die sich herum und holte aus einem kleinen Korb lauter Schalen von der Krabbe hervor, die sie untersuchen wollte. "Sieh mal. Wir sind vorhin uns ein wenig umsehen gegangen, weil ihr nicht mehr zurück gekommen seid. Ich bin mir absolut sicher, dass wir etwas finden werden. Das hier ist alles so gut erhalten, es kann noch nicht lange da liegen. Ich hatte gehofft ein lebendes Exemplar zwischen den leeren Schalen zu finden, leider waren wir aber zum falschen Zeitpunkt dort.

Es wurde schon vermutet, dass es sich um eine nachtaktive Spezies handelte, daher bestärkt dies alles nur noch meine Vermutungen." Sie drückte Nathan mehrere davon in die Hand, dann sah sie ihn erwartend an. Er hatte zu tun die Schätze der aufgeregten Ärztin in den Armen zu halten. Mehr als einmal wäre das eine oder andere Stück hinunter gesegelt.

"Falls du glaubst, wir können gleich da runter tauchen, dann muss ich dich enttäuschen. Ich kann erst morgen Mittag die Pressluftflaschen holen gehen. Wir haben leider nicht alles bekommen."

Für Westphalen schien die Welt unterzugehen, wenn man ihren Blick zu deuten wusste. Minki gähnte herzhaft und tapste mit der Vorderpfote auf dem Arm der Wissenschaftlerin herum.

"Dann könnten wir doch heute abend alle ganz gemütlich beisammen grillen." schlug Mrs Clearmont begeistert vor, um die Stimmung zu retten. Die von ihrem Sohn gepflückten Erdbeeren hatte sie noch gar nicht richtig bemerkt. Chris schob sie soweit zu ihr vor, dass sie beim nächsten Millimeter vom Tisch und auf ihren weißen Rock landen würden. "Was soll denn das?" fragte sie ihn.

"Die habe ich ganz allein gepflückt." sagte er mit stolz geschwellter Brust.

Sie sah ihn verwundert an.

"Da staunst du was? Ich habe mich mit der Natur auseinander gesetzt und glatt einen Sieg errungen. Die sind total lecker und es sind auch keine unreifen dabei."

Über diese Reaktion konnten die Anwesenden nur lachen. Chris blickte verwundert in die Runde. "Was denn? Das ist echt ein Highlight für mich. Mir wurde immer wieder vor geworfen mal meinen Computer stehen zu lassen und die Natur zu entdecken."

"Mir auch, aber ich habe es trotzdem sein lassen." lachte Lucas.

Kristin sah auf die mittlerweile friedlich entschlummerte Minki in ihrem Schoss. "Ich denke, ich werde unsere kleine Prinzessin hier ins Bett bringen und dann mache ich einen Salat für unser kleines Grillfest heute abend."

"Ach, ich bitte sie, das brauchen sie doch nicht." sagte Mrs Clearmont.

"Doch aber natürlich. Das wäre ja noch schöner, wenn wir gar nicht dazu beitragen würden." Sie erhob sich jedoch nicht ohne darauf zu achten, das kleine Kätzchen so wenig wie möglich zu bewegen. "Kommst du mit, Lucas?"

Etwas verwundert sah der Teenager sie an.

"Bitte." sagte sie mit einem flehentlichen Blick. "Du kannst mir helfen."

"Das kann ich doch aber auch." meinte Nathan.

"Bleib du nur hier und ruh dich aus. Ich nehme mal an, du hast einiges zu tun gehabt mit den Jungs."

Er ertappte sich dabei wie er einen längeren Vortrag über seine Bemühungen die beiden von dem Computerfachgeschäft fern zu halten, beginnen wollte. Glücklicherweise besann er sich eines besseren, denn schon bald wäre er dazu gekommen, warum sie so lange gebraucht hatten und das würde sie ihm dann bestimmt übel nehmen.

Lucas verabschiedete sich von seinem Freund, der nun ebenfalls von seiner Mutter in den Wohnwagen zitiert wurde, um einen Zettel mit Sachen in die Hand gedrückt zu bekommen, was er für den Grillabend zum Essen kaufen sollte. Chris gefiel das ganz und gar nicht. Mit zerknirschten Gesicht stapfte er, mit einem Schlapphut auf dem Kopf davon. Lächelnd sah Nathan ihm nach. "Lässt sich wohl lieber verwöhnen, als den Einkäufer zu spielen."

"Das ist immer so. Sobald er etwas tun soll, muckt er auf." antwortete Mr Clearmont.

"Hat mein Sohn aber auch immer gemacht. Liegt bestimmt am Alter." Einen kurzen Moment wurde Bridgers Blick glasig.

"Meinen sie Lucas oder haben sie auch eine eigene Familie?" Chris Vater wusste ja nichts von Bridgers Verhältnissen und tappte damit voll ins Fettnäpfchen. Seine Frau hatte sich neben ihn gesetzt und blickte neugierig den Captain an. Von Dr Westphalen hatte sie am Vormittag alles über deren Töchter und ihre kaputten Ehe erfahren, nun war er dran.

Mit leiser Stimme begann Bridger von Robert und Carol zu erzählen. Er ging nicht weit ins Detail und schnitt das Thema nur soweit an, dass er es ertragen konnte.

"Das tut mir leid zu hören." sagte Mrs Clearmont und legte ihre Hand auf die des Captain.

"Danke. Ich rede nicht oft darüber, aber manchmal muss es einfach sein. Seit ich auf der seaQuest bin ist mein Schmerz auch besser geworden, was ich wohl zum einen auch Lucas zu verdanken habe. Er und Darwin lassen nicht zu, dass mir langweilig wird. Außerdem gibt es da noch gewisse Crewmitglieder, die es richtig gut drauf haben, mir den Tag zu versüßen." Versüßen war ein gutes Wort, hatte Lieutenant Krieg es doch tatsächlich mal geschafft ihm die Marmelade zu versalzen. Anscheinend fand er das zum damaligen Zeitpunkt besonders lustig. Weniger, als er am nächsten Tag besagte selber auf dem Brot fand.

Kristin schloss den Wohnwagen auf. Das Computergenie legte das Kätzchen auf ein Kissen bei der Sitzecke.

"Was ist denn mit dem Puzzle geschehen?" fragte Westphalen, sobald ihr Blick auf den Tisch fiel.

"Ach das. Minki hatte sich darüber hergemacht. Ich dachte erst sie wolle es zusammenbauen und war schon kurz davor Bridger in ein Elektronikgeschäft zu schleifen, damit ich einen Vocoder basteln könnte für sie, aber anscheinend ist sie doch nicht so intelligent gewesen. Als wir zurückkamen hatte sie den ehemals schönen Berg von Puzzleteilen im ganzen Wagen verbreitet. Ich weiß nicht, ob ich alle wieder gefunden habe."

"Meine ganze Arbeit ist dahin." seufzte sie.

Er legte ihr den Arm um die Schultern. "Ich kann ja beim zusammen basteln helfen. Meine Arbeit war es doch auch gewesen, schon vergessen?"

Sie atmete tief durch. "Naja, dann müssen wir es eben nochmal zusammen bauen, aber vorher möchte ich, dass wir uns ein wenig im Internet schlau machen."

Lucas Augen strahlten mit einem Mal wie seit langem nicht mehr. Hatte er da eben etwa das Wort gehört, das wie Musik in seinen Ohren war? "Internet?" fragte er sie ehrfurchtsvoll, als würde sie über einen Heiligen reden, der zum Abendessen eingeladen war.

"Genau. Ich habe mein Buch nicht dabei, in welchem unsere Krabbe beschrieben ist und brauche jetzt einige Informationen. Sag mal," sie hielt in der Bewegung inne. "Gab es wirklich keine Pressluftflaschen mehr oder hat er das nur gesagt, um mich jetzt zu ärgern, weil wir hier bleiben müssen?"

Der Teenager winkte diese Sorgen ab. "Nein, nein, die gab es wirklich nicht mehr. Keine Sorge, so gemein ist er dann ja doch nicht. Bis morgen mittag hat man versichert, würde es wieder welche geben."

Sie sah ihn noch einen Moment an, dann wandte sie sich ab. "Machs dir schon mal vor dem Computer bequem, ich gehe ihn anschalten." Sie begab sich in die Führerkabine, wo auch die Kontrolltafel für den Computer war. Sobald sie den Code eingegeben hatte, ging der Computer auch schon an.

Lucas ließ die Fingerknöchel knacken und zog sich die Tastatur näher heran. "Wie heißt das Tier nochmal?"

Die Ärztin kam zu ihm zurück und setzte sich auf die gegenüberliegende Seite. "Crabbus callionis."

Sofort tippte Lucas den Begriff ein. Es war schön, wieder im Internet arbeiten zu können, auch wenn das hieß, momentan unter Aufsicht dies tun zu müssen. "Da kommt aber nichts über ihre Krabben."

"Du hast es auch falsch geschrieben, mit zwei L."

"Ach so." Wenig später hatten sie eine ausführliche Auswahl an Seiten, die Informationen über das ausgestorbene Tier verfügten.

"Die UEO hat auch etwas, sehen sie." Er zeigte auf eine der Dateien auf dem Monitor.

"Geh mal da drauf."

Die Datei war gesichert. Aus irgendeinem Grund konnte er sie nicht öffnen. "Das ist doch nicht normal!"

"Doch." lachte die Wissenschaftlerin. "Die UEO hat viele Forschungsberichte noch nicht frei gegeben und darum sind die gesichert. Anscheinend handelt es sich hierbei um einen bald zur Verfügung stehenden Bericht. Da du immer von der seaQuest aus gearbeitet hast, standen dir alle Berichte frei zur Auswahl. Das Boot sendet einen Code mit, der die Sicherheitsbarriere umgeht, daher kanntest du das nicht."

"Das kann doch nicht sein. Es gibt nichts, was ich nicht schon kenne." sagte er stur. Er schien beleidigt, weil die UEO doch noch Geheimnisse vor ihm hatte. Die trauten sich was.

"Anscheinend doch." lächelte sie zurück.

"Nicht das die bereits ebenfalls eine lebende Kolonie ihrer Krabben entdeckt haben und wir planen hier gerade die große Expedition für umsonst."

"Genau darum wirst du dir da jetzt Zugriff zu verschaffen, während ich nachsehe, was wir für einen Salat machen könnten." Sie stand auf und ging zu der Küchenzeile.

Lucas' Blick folgte ihr. "War das jetzt ein Befehl?"

"Wenn du einen zum hacken brauchst, dann war er das. Aber pass auf, dass du nicht erwischt wirst."

Ein breites Grinsen erschien auf seinem Gesicht. "Bridger wird nicht besonders erfreut sein, wenn er davon erfährt."

"Er wird davon nichts erfahren, weil du ihm nichts erzählen wirst und ich auch nicht. Außerdem sehe ich keine Gefahr dabei, wenn du dich in eine UEO Datei einhackst. Die Leute die hinter uns her sind werden wahrscheinlich nicht jeden Hacker untersuchen, der bei der UEO sich Zugriff verschafft, sondern eher umgekehrt."

"Auf ihre Verantwortung." Fröhlich vor sich hin tippend machte er sich an die Arbeit. Ihm gegenüber gähnte Minki herzhaft auf ihrem Kissen auf. Sobald die ersten Zeichen der Orientierungslosigkeit verschwunden waren, ging das Köpfchen, des kleinen Kätzchens umher. Es war wieder in diesem kleinen Haus, wo es lauter tolle Verstecke gab. Und da war auch ihr junges Herrchen und hatte ein neues Spielzeug. Neugierig sprang die Katze auf den Tisch und eilte zu der Tastatur. An seinen Finger vorbei schnupperte sie an den Tasten, musste aber aufpassen, dass sie nicht zu nah an die schnell arbeitenden Finger kam.

Lucas schob sie kurz zur Seite, als sie wieder einmal mit der Schnauze halb zwischen seinen Fingern hing. "Gleich, Minki."

Mit einem Satz war das Kätzchen aber auf die Tastatur gesprungen und sah ihn miauend an. Auf dem Bildschirm erschien erneut das Signal _Zugriff verweigert_. Unschuldig setzte sie sich hin und blickte ihn an. Ein paar blaue Augen traf das andere.

"Dabei war ich fast drinnen gewesen." seufzte der Teenager auf.

"Was sagst du?" fragte Wesphalen, die soeben zwei Schüsseln aus dem Schrank holte.

"Nichts. Minki hindert mich nur an meiner Arbeit." Er holte eine große Erdbeere aus der Schale, die auf dem Tisch stand und schob diese dem Kätzchen in den Mund, nachdem er sie von der Tastatur gehoben hatte. "Jetzt bist du kurz ganz ruhig und lässt mich hier meinem Hobby nachgehen."

Die Augen der Katze blickten ihn traurig an. Der Saft der Erdbeere hatte sich in dem weißen Fell um die Schnauze herum verschmiert und gab somit einen recht niedlichen Anblick, den der Teenager jedoch nicht beachtete. Sobald er mit einem Computer zugange war, konnte um ihn herum die Welt untergehen und er würde es nicht einmal annähernd bemerken.

"Ich bin drin." rief er erfreut auf und nahm endlich Minki in den Arm. Er bemerkte erst, dass sie ihre Schnauze an seinem Hals sauber rieb, als es schon zu spät war. "Wäh..."

Während die Ärztin zu dem Computer eilte, machte Lucas sich auf den Weg in die kleine Kammer, die ihnen als Bad diente. Minki setzte er in das kleine Waschbecken und ließ Wasser über einen Waschlappen laufen, bis sich dieser vollgesogen hatte. Seine kleine Freundin versuchte krampfhaft, soweit von dem Wasserstrahl wegzukommen, wie nur möglich, doch Lucas hielt sie immer nahe des Waschbeckens.

Zuerst säuberte er seinen Hals, dann war das Kätzchen dran. Er nahm das kleine Köpfchen in die linke Hand und begann, wie man es bei einem Kleinkind machte, das sich bekleckert hatte, den Mund zu säubern. Als er zufrieden war, warf er achtlos den Waschlappen in das Becken und endlich durfte Minki wieder auf festen Boden. Schnell verschwand diese. Wer wusste schon, was einem noch drohen konnte, wenn man in so einem Zimmer mit ganz viel Seife war?

Minki war nicht mehr zu sehen, als er zu Westphalen zurück ging. "Sind sie bereits schlauer geworden?" Er glitt auf die Bank und zog das rechte Knie an den Körper.

"Ja, das ist einfach unglaublich. Wenn wirklich in dem See noch lebende Exemplare existieren könnten wir unser Wissen über diese Spezies um ein vielfaches erweitern."

"Können die irgendwas besonderes?"

Sie sah ihn fragend an.

"Naja, irgendwas, was sie von anderen Krebsen unterscheiden. Sprechen zum Beispiel."

Kristin lachte auf. "Nun hör aber auf in jedem Tier eine Quasselstrippe zu suchen. Mach dich lieber nützlich und schäl ein paar Kartoffeln, während ich hier einige der Informationen speichern werde."

Das gefiel Lucas nun weniger. Er musste sich mal wieder in der Küche nützlich machen. Etwas was er gar nicht gerne tat. Seufzend stand er auf. Die Ärztin hatte bereits begonnen gehabt einige Kartoffeln zu schälen und er musste nur weiter machen. Er rieb sich die Hände und machte sich an die Arbeit. Es landete zwar ziemlich viel vom Fruchtfleisch mit der Schale im Müll, aber ein wenig von der Knolle konnte er immer in den Topf werfen bis... "Verdammt!" rief er aus. Schon fielen die ersten roten Tropfen auf die gerade geschälte Kartoffel.

"Ist was passiert?" fragte die Ärztin vom Computer aufsehend. Lucas hielt seine linke Hand in der rechten und drehte sich zu ihr. "Das kann man wohl sagen. Ich sollte vielleicht in Zukunft doch lieber die Finger von von der Essenszubereitung lassen."

Besorgt eilte sie zu ihm und sah sich das Unglück an. Sie drehte das kalte Wasser auf. "Halt deine Hand hier drunter. Es sieht nicht besonders tief aus. Worum ich ganz froh bin, denn dich ständig mit Nadel und Faden zusammenflicken zu müssen, würde mir dann doch mal Sorgen machen. Ich hole schnell Verbandsmaterial."

"Wie gütig." grinste er. "Sie wissen, dass das höllisch unter dem Wasser brennt?"

Die Wissenschaftlerin kam soeben mit dem Verbandskasten zu ihm zurück. "Du wirst das schon aushalten." Ihr Blick fiel auf die von ihm geschälten Kartoffeln. "Anscheinend muss ich mit dir aber noch eine Menge üben. Du solltest die Kartoffeln schälen und nicht zu Minibällchen verarbeiten."

Er hielt ihr seine verletzte Hand hin. "Ich bin verletzt. Die Standpauke kann warten."

Liebevoll sah sie ihn an. "Du bist echt einmalig." Kristin desinfizierte die Wunde und legte einen leichten Verband an. Der Schnitt war zwar nicht tief gewesen, aber ging dafür über den gesamten Handballen.

"Ich glaube ich sehe es richtig, das hier nun alleine machen zu müssen. Dir darf man einfach keine scharfen Gegenstände in die Hand geben."

Lucas nickte. "Wäre zu empfehlen, hätte ich aber auch vorher schon sagen können, nur mich fragt ja keiner."

"Speicher lieber noch einige Informationen über unsere Krabbe, dann können wir rechtzeitig wieder zurück gehen. Ich bekomme jetzt doch schon etwas Hunger, dank dir und Nathan habe ich nämlich auf ein Mittagessen verzichtet und mich ein wenig hier umgesehen."

"Haben sie nicht mit Chris' Eltern gegessen?"

"Nein, die haben nämlich genauso wie ich auf euch gewartet. Was habt ihr nur so lange getrieben?" Sie wusch die Blutspritzer von der Anrichte und entsorgte die vollgetropften Kartoffeln, bevor sie mit dem Salat weiter machte.

Der Teenager musste überlegen, was er ihr am besten sagte. "Es war voll in dem Einkaufszentrum."

"So voll, dass ihr den gesamten Vormittag und bis in den Nachmittag hinein brauchtet?"

"Ähm, ja. Außerdem waren da lange Schlangen an den Kassen." Er tippte mit der rechten Hand und behielt die verletzte im Schoß. Um seine Beine kroch jemand herum, der sich doch wieder aus seinem Versteck heraus getraut hatte. Minki hatte wohl beschlossen, ein paar Schmuseeinheiten gebrauchen zu können.

"An den Kassen? In wie vielen Geschäften wart ihr denn."

Lucas schluckte. Er musste aufpassen, sich nicht in irgendwas zu verstricken. "Naja, wir haben uns in dem einen Tiergeschäft so drinnen verlaufen und einfach die Zeit verloren, als wir uns die Tiere angesehen haben."

"So, so. Was gab es denn da für Tiere?" anscheinend war der sechste Sinn der Ärztin perfekt entwickelt. Aus ihrem Ton heraus konnte man hören, wie sehr sie seine Worte anzweifelte.

"Ach, mir fällt da was ein." Er speicherte schnell die letzte Seite und stand auf, um nach oben zu klettern. Sobald er wieder zurück war, holte er etwas aus einer kleinen Plastiktüte heraus. "Ist vielleicht nicht so sonderlich toll, aber ich dachte es könnte ihr vielleicht gefallen."

Fragend sah Kristin zur Seite, denn sie verstand überhaupt nicht, was ihr Sohn auf Zeit gerade von ihr wollte. Er hielt an einer Schnurr eine Minidiscokugel in der Hand und ließ sie wenige Meter über den Boden kreisen. Minki sah unter dem Tisch argwöhnisch hervor und beobachtete das komische Ding. Blitzschnell sprang sie hervor und versucht das Ding zu fangen, doch ohne Erfolg. Lucas hatte es im richtigen Moment hoch gezogen und das Kätzchen erwischte die Kugel nicht mal annähernd.

Lächelnd schüttelte sie den Kopf. "Ich glaube das hast du nicht nur für deine Freundin, sondern auch für dich gekauft." sagte sie.

"Ich habe noch etwas." Aus der Tüte holte er ein weiteres Spielzeug. Eine graue Plüschmaus. "Ich habe keine Ahnung, ob Minki was damit anfangen kann, aber notfalls können wir draußen auch richtige Mäuse suchen gehen. Ich habe nur vergessen eine Leine für sie zu kaufen."

"Wenn du wirklich mit ihr Gassi gehen willst, tut es ein einfacher Strick auch. Ich wette, das haben wir hier irgendwo." meinte sie mit in den Hüften gestemmten Händen.

Lucas verzog das Gesicht. "Nein, ich lege meiner kleinen Minki doch keine Leine um den Hals." Er hob das Kätzchen auf, das gerade dabei war die Plüschmaus zu untersuchen und knuddelte sie.

Jemand klopfte an die Tür des Wohnwagens. Kristin, die direkt daneben stand und Lucas beobachtete hatte, drehte sich herum, um zu öffnen.

"Hallo!" stand Chris mit einer Einkaufstüte in der einen Hand und mit einer winkenden anderen da.

"Hallo." lächelte Kristin. "Bringst du uns was mit?"

"Äh, nein. Sind nur die Sachen, die ich für den kleinen Grillabend kaufen sollte. Aber da ich keine Lust habe großartig beim Kochen helfen zu müssen, habe ich mir einen kleinen Umweg erlaubt. Je länger ich brauche umso schneller muss nachher alles fertig sein und so weniger helfen muss ich. Super Taktik! Hat bisher immer grandios funktioniert."

"Bisher." stimmte Lucas ihm zu. "Du hast es gerade dem Doc erzählt und sie tratscht nachher nach den ersten Gläsern Prosecco mit deiner Mum und schon hast du den Salat."

Chris quetschte sich an Kristin vorbei in den Wohnwagen. "Mist, da könntest du recht haben. Irgendeinen Vorschlag, wie wir das wieder gerade biegen könnten?" Er drehte sich bereits zu der Ärztin herum. "Reicht es wenn ich ihnen ein paar Blumen pflücken gehe?"

Sie sah ihn mit einem nachdenklichen Ausdruck an. "Ich denke, ich wüsste da schon was." Das Lächeln auf ihrem Gesicht verhieß jedoch nichts gutes.

"Ich glaube du hast ein Problem. Aber keine Sorge, ich bin sicher, bis heute Abend wirst du das überstehen und dann lässt sie dich frei." Lucas klopfte seinem Freund ermutigend auf die Schulter. "Gib mir doch deine Einkäufe, ich bringe sie zu deiner Mutter. Wünsche einen angenehmen Nachmittag." grinsend machte er sich auf den Weg, den Wagen zu verlassen.

"Du kannst doch nicht abhauen?" meinte Chris verzweifelt.

"Doch, denn ich bin verletzt und kann gar nichts mehr machen." Zum Beweis hielt er die verbundene Hand hoch. "Aber wenn dir langweilig werden sollte, kannst du ja etwas mit Minki spielen." Schon schlug die Tür hinter ihm zu und Chris sah sich mit einer zufrieden aussehenden Wissenschaftlerin konfrontiert. Um seine Füße schnurrte das weiße Kätzchen, doch das konnte ihm den Nachmittag auch nicht mehr gut werden lassen. Hätte er das mit dem Umweg nur sein lassen!

"Sollte nicht Chris einkaufen gehen?" fragte Bridger, als er Lucas mit den Einkäufen um die Ecke biegen sah.

"War er doch. Aber nach meinem Unfall dürfte es sich wohl erübrigt haben dem Doc helfen zu wollen und da kam er so ganz zufällig vorbei und sprang für mich ein. Also, ich nehme mal an, er muss jetzt helfen. Sie sah jedenfalls so aus, als würde sie ihn das machen lassen."

Besorgnis huschte über das Gesicht des Captains. "Was für ein Unfall?"

"Nichts schlimmes, bin nur mit dem Messer abgerutscht und habe mich geschnitten." Er gab Mrs. Clearmont die Tüte mit den Einkäufen.

"Vielen Dank." sagte sie, als sie sie entgegen nahm.

"So geschnitten, dass sie dir gleich die halbe Hand verbindet?"

Lucas setzte sich neben den Captain. "Naja, es ist ein langer Schnitt."

Er beugte sich zu dem Teenager, damit dem Ehepaar, das die Sache interessiert verfolgt hatte, nicht noch mehr geboten wurde. "Dir ist klar, dass du damit nicht tauchen kannst?"

Nun verstummte das Computergenie. "Gibt es da nicht eine Möglichkeit?"

Nathan sah ihn ernst an und begann den Kopf zu schütteln. "Ich fürchte nicht. Es tut mir leid, aber deine Ungeschicklichkeit hat dir das eingebracht. Wenn du nicht dazu in der Lage bist mit anderen Dingen außer Computern normal umzugehen, dann musst du damit leben."

"Na Klasse. Da hat Chris in dem Moment den Hauptgewinn gemacht, weil er morgen an meiner statt da mit runter kann." Niedergeschlagen drehte er demonstrativ den Kopf in eine andere Richtung und beobachtete das Treiben vor einem der benachbarten Wohnwagen.

"Ich geh dann mal rein und beginnen mit den Vorbereitungen." sagte Mrs Clearmont fröhlich und begab sich sofort nach innen. Anscheinend wurde ihr die Situation jetzt etwas peinlich. Ihr Mann Clive tat so, als wäre er sehr mit dem Grill beschäftigt.

Der ältere Mann hatte schwer zu tun sich ein Grinsen zu verkneifen. Das könnte Rache geben, wenn der Teenager erfuhr, dass er ihm auf dem Leim gegangen war. "Sollen wir ihnen wirklich nicht helfen?" fragte Bridger Chris' Vater.

"Nein, nein, das bekomme ich auch alleine ganz gut hin. Ich wüsste auch gar nicht, wobei sie mir helfen könnten. Noch brauche ich den Grill nicht anzuwerfen. Es wäre zu früh."

"Gut, aber dann lassen sie mich wenigstens später ihnen beim Grillen unter die Arme greifen. Ich bin berühmt für meine Steaks." sagte Bridger lächelnd.

"Gerne. Ich bin schon gespannt darauf." antwortete Clive.

Nathan stieß Lucas leicht am Arm an. "Komm mit, wir gehen ein wenig spazieren. Hier rum zu sitzen bringt nichts."

Er erhielt als Antwort einen bösen Blick, doch der Teenager stand auf und trottete ihm hinterher. Sobald sie etwas außer Sichtweite waren, ließ sich Bridger ein Stück zurück fallen, bis er neben Lucas war. "Bist du jetzt sauer."

"Nein. Alles in Ordnung." Durch die Art wie er das sagte,verursachte aber das gegenteilige Gefühl bei dem Captain. Bevor er jedoch etwas sagen konnte, war Lucas es, der fortfuhr. "Wir waren im übrigen recht lange in der einer Zoohandlung, wo die Leute wie blöd an der Kasse standen."

Bridger zog die Augenbrauen zusammen. "Hat sie dich etwa gefragt?"

"Ja." nickte er. "Sie ist da auf einer ganz heißen Spur und wenn wir beide was falsches sagen, dann könnte es auffliegen. Halt, moment. Das Ganze ist vielleicht schon aufgeflogen. Chris ist doch bei ihr, der braucht sich nur einmal kurz verplappern und schon ist ihr kleiner Zockernachmittag kein Geheimnis mehr. Ich fürchte sie werden heute Nacht draußen schlafen müssen." befriedigend grinsend schob Lucas die Hände in die Hosentaschen.

"Ich glaube nicht, denn du wirst mir Gesellschaft leisten." packte Nathan ihn am Nacken. "Und wenn ich dich raus schleifen muss."

"Dann huste ich einfach ein wenig rum und schon werde ich wieder herein geholt."

"Nein, das zieht nicht!"

"Doch." Bald fingen die zwei eine kleine Rangelei an, aber beruhigten sich auch recht schnell wieder.

"Wenn du dir nicht in die Hand geschnitten hättest, könnten wir eine Runde ins Wasser gehen." Sie waren an den Rand des Sees gegangen und schlenderten gemütlich nebeneinander her.

Der Teenager streifte sich die Sandalen von den Füßen, krempelte die Jeans bis zu den Knien hoch und watete in das Wasser. "Hätten wir machen können, das Wasser ist nämlich nicht besonders kalt. Richtig angenehm und..." Er blickte an sich hinab. Irgendwas war ihm auf den Fuß geklettert. "Captain." Er winkte dem anderen Mann, vorsichtig darauf bedacht, keine Bewegung zu machen.

"Was hast du denn? Sag nicht, du bist schon wieder irgendwo drauf getreten und blutest, als gäbe es kein morgen."

Lucas schüttelte den Kopf und winkte nur heftiger mit der Hand. "Kommen sie." flüsterte er.

Nun setzte sich Bridger endlich in Bewegung und kam auf ihn zu. Auf Lucas' linken Fuß saß etwas grünes. "Ein Frosch. Na und? Dem gefällt sein neuer Platz in der Sonne."

"Den meine ich nicht, sehen sie mal, was mir da gerade zwischen den Füßen durch wandert." flüsterte er noch immer und zeigte nach unten.

"Ich werd' nicht mehr." staunte Bridger. Seine Stimme war nun ebenfalls gesenkt. Warum die beiden flüsterten, wussten sie selber nicht so genau. Vielleicht hatten sie Angst den Frosch zu verjagen und damit auch das, was da zwischen Lucas' Füßen gemächlich einen Spaziergang machte. "Sind das Kristins Krebse?"

"Sehen doch verdammt danach aus!"

"Kann ich nicht sagen, ich habe bisher nur ihre Panzer gesehen und die waren um einiges größer, als die beiden hier."

"Vielleicht sind das kleine und die Monstermama treibt als Seeungeheuer ihr Unwesen dort draußen."

"Beweg dich nicht vom Fleck und beobachte, wo sie hingehen." Nathan richtete sich aus der Hocke auf und blickte sich eilig um. Weiter hinten entdeckte er einen Plastikbecher, den jemand ohne viel nachzudenken in das Gras geworfen hatte. Gegen Umweltsünder war auch in ihrer Zeit noch keine angemessene Bestrafung entwickelt worden. Er holte sich den Becher, wusch ihn in ausreichendem Abstand zu Lucas aus, bis er zu ihm zurückeilte.

Der Frosch auf seinem Fuss begann fröhlich mehrmals zu quarken. Also entweder, war er besonders anziehend für allerlei Tiere oder sein Fuss hatte etwas an sich, dem man nicht widerstehen konnte. Ohne große Bewegungen zu machen, versuchte er den grünen, ungebetenen Gast herunter zu schütteln. Mit mässigem Erfolg. Sobald er unten war, hüpfte er wieder auf seinen Platz zurück. Innerlich seufzte er genervt auf. Warum hatten es nur alle Tiere auf ihn abgesehen?

Bridger war wieder da. "Keine Bewegung." sagte er zu seinem Scheinsohn und versuchte einen Weg zu finden, wie er einen oder vielleicht sogar beide Krebse in den Becher bekommen konnte. Er stand nicht im Wasser, sondern nur wenige Zentimeter vor dessen Beginn. Das war auch gut so, denn sonst hätte er die Tierchen mit seinem ständigen hin und her Getippel bestimmt bereits verjagt, so blieben sie wo sie waren.

Nun hatten sie sich entschlossen aus dem engen Tunnel, von zwei Füßen heraus zu gehen und wurden auch freudig erwartet. Blitzschnell schlug Bridger zu und als er die Schale aus dem Wasser hob, präsentierte er stolz seinen Fang von zwei Minikrebsen.

"Glückwunsch. Wenn ihnen mal was ausgestorbenes zwischen den Beinen rumkrabbelt, werde ich sie auch mit meinem Fangwerkzeug verletzen!" Lucas zeigte ihm eine lange Schramme an seiner Wade, die er ihm zugefügt haben musste, als er soeben die Tierchen eingefangen hatte.

"Tut mir leid. Ich lasse dich heute abend auch mal an den Computer heran, wenn du mir verzeihst." entschuldigte Bridger sich.

"Das ist ein Wort." sagte Lucas und watete aus dem seichten Wasser zu seinen Sandalen zurück. Der Frosch hatte sich bei der Fangaktion schnell in Sicherheit gebracht. Als Froschschenkel auf dem Grill würde er sich nämlich gar nicht gut eignen, dessen war er sich absolut sicher.


	26. Unverhoffte Entdeckung III

__

Anm: Wie immer möchte ich am Anfang herzlichst für die Reviews danken! Mir ist hier heute spontan was eingefallen und ich habe mal kurz die Sommerpause über den Haufen geworfen.

Kiddo: Wir hatten schon mal die Diskussion Internet/Internex, kannst du dich erinnern? Ich habe dir damals auch gesagt, dass ich Internex für ein Programm im Internet halte, über das man spielen und sprechen kann. Eben wie ICQ oder das , falls das jemand kennt. Nein, Crabbus Callionis gibt es nicht wirklich. Ich glaube das wäre selbst für mich im Moment zuviel. Bin ja ein wenig faul im Moment was Recherchen angeht. Muss ich mal wieder machen.

Moonshine: Ja, Kristin meint immer noch Lucas bekehren zu können. Die gibt nicht eher Ruhe, bis sie aus ihm einen perfekten Hausmann gemacht hat.

Samusa: Du bekommst heute noch zwei Mails mit dicken Anlagen. Das eine ist kurz vor dem Ende.

= = = = = = = =

Völlig aufgelöst durch ihre Entdeckung stürmten die beiden in den Wohnwagen. Chris ließ vor lauter Schreck das Messer fallen und Kristin sah sich erschrocken um.

"Kristin, sieh mal was uns über den Weg gelaufen ist." Wie ein kleiner Schuljunge hielt Nathan ihr sofort den Becher mit den beiden Krebsen unter die Nase.

"Eigentlich sind sie ja mir über den Weg gelaufen, so ganz zufällig." fügte Lucas über des Captains Schultern lugend hinzu.

"Ist egal, wem sie zugelaufen sind, aber wir haben lebende!" Bridgers Augen strahlten, als gäbe es nichts besseres als ihren Fund. "Deine Schalen sind nichts dagegen."

Chris war aufgestanden und sah neugierig in den Becher und anschließend auf die Ärztin, die versuchte mit vorgehaltener Hand ein Lachen zu unterdrücken.

Irritiert sahen der Teenager und der Captain sie an. "Was?" fragten sie gleichzeitig.

Kristin brauchte einen Moment, bis sie sich wieder soweit gefangen hatte, dass sie die Hand vom Mund nehmen konnte. "Ihr zwei seid echt einmalig." Sie holte eine der Schalen herbei und legte sie in den Becher. "Seht ihr, die Schale ist doppelt so groß. Die beiden verlaufen sich da drinnen."

"Ja gut, die haben noch keine Schalen, vielleicht wachsen sie noch. Kann man ja nicht wissen. Werden wir aber morgen." sagte Bridger.

"Wir wissen es ganz sicher. Das hier sind noch die kleinen. Mama Monsterkrabbe sitzt in ihrem See und freut sich, dass es ihnen gut geht." meinte Lucas.

"Von dir bin ich ganz enttäuscht, mein lieber. Du hast vorhin zusammen mit mir im Internet Bilder von den Krabben gesehen. Eigentlich sollte es dir direkt ins Auge springen, dass das hier nicht meine sind."

Der Kopf des Captains wanderte langsam herum, bis er in die blauen Augen blicken konnte. "Ihr wart heute Nachmittag im Internet?"

Lucas hielt ihm den Zeigefinger unter die Nase. "Abgemacht ist abgemacht. Ich darf da nachher nochmal privat dran, sonst verrate ich sie bei ihr."

Chris versuchte Lucas das Messer in die Brusttasche seines Hemdes zu schieben, damit er sich verduften konnte. "Lass das." sagte der Teenager beiläufig und schubste ihn etwas von sich. Das Messer hielt der andere Teenager also nach wie vor noch in der Hand.

"Ich wusste es! Ihr drei habt heute Vormittag mehr getrieben als nur harmlos eingekauft." Nun war es die Wissenschaftlerin, die Bridger ihren Finger unter die Nase hielt.

"Nun ist der Computer ganz gestrichen." Er holte die Schale aus dem Becher und gab sie Kristin. "Hier, die sollen doch nicht mit gegessen werden."

Tierschützer Lucas ging sofort zur Aktion über und schnappte sich den Becher mit den Krabben. "Nix da. Wenn es die falschen sind, dann kommen sie frei und das werde ich jetzt machen... es sei denn wir können sie behalten und fahren mal bei Darwin vorbei. Dem schmecken die vielleicht."

"Die werden ihm ganz und gar nicht schmecken, weil es Süßwasserkrabben sind." sagte Bridger vorwurfsvoll. "Ganz sicher. Geh und lass sie frei. Wäre ja auch zu schön gewesen, wenn wir durch Zufall das finden, was andere krampfhaft suchen."

"Zum Beispiel eine Antwort darauf, was ihr in dem Shoppingzentrum so alles getrieben habt. Oder wart ihr dort gar nicht?" Kristin hatte ihre Hände in die Hüften gestemmt.

Nathan nahm Chris endlich das lästige Messer ab und er war frei! "Ich helfe dir, bei dem Essen." sagte er versöhnend.

Mit Minki im Schlepptau, die die Jungs erst gar nicht bemerkten, verließen die Teenager den Wohnwagen. Jedoch nicht ohne, dass Lucas vorher nochmal daran erinnert, dass die Sache mit dem Computer abgemacht war und er sich ganz und gar nicht einfach so übergehen ließ.

"War wohl ein Schuss in den Ofen." meinte Chris.

"Und ob. Dabei sahen die im Wasser auch wirklich so aus, wie die Krabben vom Doc. Hier guck." Er blieb stehen und hielt ihm den Becher hin. "Diese Färbung haben die auf den Bildern auch gehabt. Ich dachte es seien Jungtiere und haben deshalb noch keinen Panzer, aber das war wohl nichts." Unter ihm miaute etwas und beide Köpfe gingen in die entsprechende Richtung.

Minki saß ihnen zu Füßen und blickte sie an. "Hast du sie mit raus genommen?" fragte Lucas.

"Nein. Als ich das letzte Mal nach ihr gesehen habe, hat sie mit ihrer Maus gespielt." schüttelte Chris den Kopf.

Das Computergenie hielt seinem Freund den Becher mit den Krabben hin. "Halt mal, dann nehme ich sie, bevor sie was schnelles entdeckt und auf und davon ist." Er hob sein Kätzchen auf den Arm und gemeinsam mit diesem ging es nun zurück an den See.

Sobald die ganz normalen und uninteressanten Krabben wieder im kühlen Nass waren, überlegten sie, was sie noch alles machen könnten. Für die Vorbereitungen des Grillabends waren sie beide äußerst ungeeignet, was sie auch erfolgreich bewiesen hatten. "Wir können uns die Luftmatratzen von uns holen und uns mit hier an den See hauen." schlug Chris vor.

Sie wateten gelangweilt durch das Wasser, im Hintergrund erscholl ein Knall. "Was ist denn das?" fragte Lucas und sah zu der Felsenkette.

"Keine Ahnung, das passiert hier öfters mal. Mein Vater meinte, dass hier vielleicht Bergbauarbeiten durchgeführt werden und die einfach sprengen. Was ist nun mit den Luftmatratzen. Wollen wir?"

Lucas sah wieder zu seinem Freund. "Ja, warum nicht. Was besseres haben wir sowieso nicht vorgehabt. Minki kratzte und zappelte unaufhörlich auf seinem Arm herum. Sie wollte unbedingt auch an dem Ufer herum tollen und diese bunten, lustigen Insekten mit den großen Flügeln fangen. Leider sah das ihr Herrchen anders. "Kratz mich nur, ich lass dich auf gar keinen Fall los."

Sie wandten sich vom Wasser ab und liefen eilig über die Wiese zum Campingplatz zurück.

"Wir wollen uns etwas an den See legen, wie lange haben wir denn Zeit dazu bis es hier los geht?" rief Chris über den halben Platz, als er seinen Vater schon von weiten um den Grill herum scharwenzeln sah.

Der sah auf und suchte die Gegend nach seinem Sohn ab. Sobald die Jungs vor ihm standen, musterte er sie eingehend. "Ihr wollt jetzt noch zum See gehen?"

Eifrig nickten die Jungs. "Kann ich Minki in der Zwischenzeit hier lassen?" fragte Lucas und hielt diese auch schon Mr. Clearmont hin.

Der Mann sah sich völlig überrumpelt. "Sobald Bridger oder der Doc vorbei kommen, können sie sie ja ihnen geben, nur ich habe Angst, dass sie mir davon läuft, wenn ich sie jetzt mitnehme." Minki blickte den Vater von Chris miauend an.

Mrs. Clearmont eilte zur Rettung. "Natürlich kannst du das Tier bei uns lassen. Ich werde ihr im Wohnwagen ein Schälchen mit Milch geben und mal nach sehen, ob wir nicht auch etwas zum spielen für sie haben. Ich bin mit dem Essen drinnen auch noch nicht soweit fertig und kann ein Auge auf sie werfen." Sie hatte zuvor mitbekommen, wie die Jungs bereits ihren Mann über die weiteren Pläne informiert hatten.

"Wann meinst du, sollten die Jungs wieder hier sein, Clive? Ich brauche auf alle Fälle noch zwei Stunden." wandte sie sich an ihren Mann.

Verdutzt nickte er. "Ja, zwei Stunden. Das sollte genügen."

Lucas spazierte mit Minki im Arm Mrs. Clearmont hinterher. Chris suchte derweil im Stauraum des Wohnwagens nach den Luftmatratzen, die sogleich aufgepumpt wurden. Das kleine Kätzchen sah sich neugierig in seiner neuen Umgebung um. Die Milch interessiert es herzlich wenig, denn zuerst musste sie alle Ecken und Winkel unter die Lupe nehmen. "Wie es aussieht, wird sie eine Weile beschäftigt sein."

"Da bin ich ganz sicher. Mach dir keine Sorgen, ich kümmere mich schon um diesen süßen Fratz." versicherte Chris' Mutter und Lucas ging zu seinem Freund raus.

"Fertig?" fragte er ihn.

"Ja, mein Vater hat mir mit der einen geholfen. Wahrscheinlich will er nur sicher gehen, dass wir nicht zu lange hier sind und ihm auf die Nerven gehen." grinste Chris.

Jeder nahm eine der Matratzen unter den Arm und gemeinsam ging es zum See zurück. An einem recht abgelegeneren Teil, nahe eines Felsenplateaus fanden sie einen recht ruhigen Platz. Es schien als würden alle Camper einzig und allein nur hier sein, um den Tag am See zu verbringen. Die Explosionen in den Felsen wurden auch nicht weniger. Bald war der Teenager recht genervt von dem ewigen Geknalle. "Können die ihre Arbeiten nicht ein andern Mal ausführen?"

Er setzte sich auf seiner Matratze auf. Chris war zuvor im Wasser gewesen, einige Runden schwimmen, während er draußen geblieben war und ließ sich nun von der Sonne trocknen. Mit seiner Schnittwunde hielt er es für besser, diese vorerst nicht gleich wieder ins Wasser zu tauchen.

"Keine Ahnung. Das war die letzten drei Tage nicht. Als wir ankamen ist es jedoch schlimmer gewesen. Ich habe aber auch nirgendwo etwas gesehen, von wegen, dass hier Steinbrucharbeiten ausgeführt werden."

"Wahrscheinlich ist es auf der anderen Seite der Felsen." vermutete Lucas und stand auf. "Ich sehe mich mal ein wenig um." Er zeigte auf eine große Höhle, die links von ihnen in das Gestein führte.

"Und ich hatte vor gehabt braun zu werden." seufzte Chris auf und folgte ihm.

"Du kannst doch hier bleiben."

"Nein, nein, lieber gehe ich mit dir mit. Vielleicht finden wir wieder etwas."

"Bestimmt und dieses Mal lassen wir uns die Entdeckung auch nicht von Westphalen weg nehmen." Vorsichtig stieg Lucas den Felsen hinauf, bis er vor der Höhle stand. Das gelbe Felsgestein, schien nicht den Anschein zu machen, als würde es nur ein kleines Stück hinein führen. Er holte den Schlüsselbund aus seiner Hosentasche und löste die kleine Taschenlampe davon.

"Hey cool, du bist ja vorbereitet."

"Der Vorteil auf einem U-Boot zu leben ist, immer darauf vorbereitet zu sein, wenn mal das Licht ausgeht. Bevor man im Dunkeln gegen das nächste Schott läuft, hat man lieber eine Taschenlampe dabei."

Sie gingen vorsichtig auf einem schmalen Pfad, der an der einen Felsenwand hervorragte entlang. Je tiefer sie vordrangen, um so dunkler wurde es. Erneut hörten sie die Explosionen von den Steinbrucharbeiten, aber keiner kam auf die Idee, dass diese Arbeiten ganz in ihrer Nähe sein könnten.

Sie fanden eine unterirdische Grotte. "Sind da Tiere drin?" fragte Chris und ging an den Rand des Wassers in die Hocke. Die Decke war in diesem Teil der Höhle recht niedrig, so dass sie seit einer geraumen Weile schon gebückt gehen mussten, um sich nicht die Köpfe zu stoßen.

"Keine Ahnung, vielleicht leben diese komischen Krabben in genau so einer Grotte irgendwo in den Höhlen. Sollte das der Fall sein, ist es aus mit den Sprengungen vom Steinbruch." Lucas kam näher und leuchtete mit seiner Taschenlampe hinein. Das grünliche Wasser reflektierte die Lichtstrahlen, doch mehr als das Aufplatschen eines aufgeschreckten Frosches fanden sie nicht. "Du hast doch die Schalen auch in so einer Höhle gefunden, oder etwa nicht?"

"Ja, aber nicht hier. Ich bin auch nicht so tief drinnen gewesen und so einen kleinen See gab es da ebenfalls nicht."

Der Teenager leuchtete mit seiner Taschenlampe die weitere Wasseroberfläche ab. Am Gegenüberliegenden Ufer krabbelte eine große Spinne schnell aus dem Lichtstrahl. "Ich denke nicht, dass wir hier etwas finden. Ich hoffe mal, es gibt keine Krokodile hier." sagte Lucas.

"Krokodile? Wir sind mitten im Herzen Amerikas!"

"Stimmt auch wieder." Er drehte sich herum und ging weiter den schmalen Tunnel zwischen eng beieinander stehenden Stalaktiten entlang. Dahinter führte ein schmaler Tunnel schräg nach oben.

Erschrocken fuhren beide zusammen als nach einer erneuten Explosion um sie herum das Felsgestein zu schwanken begann. In dem engen Tunnel wurde beiden ganz anders zumute.

"Hast du auch gerade den Gedanken, hier schnell lieber zu verschwinden?" fragte Chris ihn mit einem ängstlichen Unterton in der Stimme.

Lucas nickte. "Sieht so aus, als wären die ganz in der Nähe. Hauen wir ab und suchen morgen weiter, wenn die nicht mehr sprengen."

Da waren sie sich einig. Sie kamen gerade zu der Stalaktitenformation zurück als sie erkennen mussten, dass sie eingeschlossen waren. Die vorangegangene Explosion hatte den einen Teil der Höhle einstürzen lassen.

"Oh nein!" flüsterte Chris.

"Anscheinend sind die Höhlen nicht gerade sicher." Lucas ging die wenigen Schritte auf den Geröllhaufen zu. Mit der Taschenlampe leuchtete er die Sperre ihres Rückweges ab. Hier musste es doch einen Ausweg geben.

"Was machen wir jetzt?" fragte Chris, als sie erkennen mussten, dass sie auf diesem Weg nicht mehr heraus kommen würden.

Das Computergenie drehte sich herum und packte seinen Freund bei den Schultern. "Ich habe so das Gefühl du stehst kurz vor einer Panik."

Damit hatte er recht. Chris' Augen waren vor Schreck geweitet und er zitterte leicht. "Hör zu, bleib ganz ruhig, wir werden hier raus kommen. Wir können noch den anderen Weg weiter gehen, mit etwas Glück finden wir einen anderen Ausgang."

"Und die Explosionen? Die brauchen nur irgendwo zu sprengen, wo wir sind und dann sind wir tot, weil wir direkt daneben waren. Keiner wird uns finden, alle denken wir sind am See und nicht in diesen Höhlen!"

Lucas schüttelte ihn fest. "Hör auf so etwas zu denken. Sie werden uns finden! Sobald sie merken, dass wir nicht zurück kommen, werden sie uns holen. Bridger kennt mich, sobald sie die Luftmatratzen finden und die Höhle ganz in der Nähe, werden sie uns dort suchen. Los komm, wir probieren es trotzdem mal auf dem anderen Weg heraus."

Chris schüttelte leicht apathisch den Kopf. "Nein, wenn sie kommen, dann sollten wir hier bleiben und warten."

"Vertrau mir. Wir haben am ehesten eine Chance, wenn wir versuchen einen anderen Ausgang zu finden." Er musste Chris zwar hinter sich her schleifen, bis er ihn endlich dazu brachte, weiter zu gehen, aber wenigstens standen sie nicht einfach nur hilflos in der Gegend rum. Lucas verfluchte sich selbst, wie er so blöd hatte sein können, einfach in eine Höhle zu klettern, wo allem Anschein nach mit Sprengstoff gearbeitet wurde. Er hoffte nur, sie würden einen Ausgang finden.

= = = = = = = =

Beide mit Schüsseln beladen kamen Bridger und Kristin zu dem Wohnwagen der Clearmonts. Minki huschte in einem unachtsamen Moment zwischen den Beinen von Chris' Mutter durch und schmiegte sich schnurrend um Kristins Beine. Lachend stellte sie ihre Schüssel auf den Tisch und kraulte dem Kätzchen den Kopf. "Du kleiner Racker!"

"Ich habe fast die Befürchtung wir haben viel zu viel zu essen, wenn ich das hier so sehe." meinte Bridger auf den Tisch nickend, denn auch die Frau der Gastgeber, hatte ordentlich sich ins Zeug gelegt. "Wo sind die Kinder?" fragte er.

"Sie wollten vorhin noch zum See gehen und müssten aber bald zurück kommen. Die zwei Stunden sind fast vorbei." sagte Clive Clearmont.

"Na, dann können wir den Grill wohl schon anschmeißen. Wie ich schon sagte, bin ich ein exzellenter Grillmeister." Nathan stand schneller neben besagtem Gerät, als Mr. Clearmont lieb war. Während die beiden Männer nun begannen das Fleisch und die Würstchen auf dem Rost zu verteilen, deckten die Frauen den Tisch. Schon bald duftete es herrlich nach den Leckereien.

"Sollten Lucas und Chris nicht bald kommen?" fragte Kristin nach einer Weile und einem kritischen Blick auf die Uhr.

"Wahrscheinlich hat Chris seine Uhr nicht dabei und die beiden wissen nur nicht wann zwei Stunden rum sind." vermutete Mr. Clearmont.

"Lucas hatte aber eine Uhr, das habe ich gesehen, als er die Katze zu uns rein getragen hat." widersprach ihm seine Frau.

"Oder aber sie sind eingeschlafen." meinte Kristin mit einem Lächeln.

"Was bei Lucas sehr wahrscheinlich ist." pflichtete ihr Nathan bei. "Wenn er schlafen soll, ist er hellwach und soll er wach sein, ratzt er in einer Tour weg."

"Clive, kannst du sie trotzdem holen gehen? Ich bin deswegen ziemlich unruhig." Seufzend nickte Mr. Clearmont.

Kristin trat an Nathans Seite beim Grill. "Vielleicht gehst du auch mit. Ich kümmere mich derweil um unser Essen." flüsterte sie ihm zu.

"Aber nicht meine Kreation hier zerstören!" Er lief dem anderen Mann hinterher, nachdem er die Grillzange der Wissenschaftlerin in die Hand gedrückt hatte.

Besorgt sah Chris' Mutter ihnen nach und das zu recht, denn die beiden würden nur die leeren Luftmatratzen der beiden finden.

Die Namen der Jungs rufend, gingen sie am Ufer des Sees entlang. Einige letzte Badegäste sahen sie genervt an. Bridger nutzte gleich die Gelegenheit um die Belästigung perfekt zu machen. Er fragte sie ganz einfach nach Lucas und Chris. Bei einigen, die in der Nähe gelegen hatten, erfuhr er dann, das man beobachtet hatte, wie die zwei in die eine Höhle geklettert seien.

Nathan holte Mr. Clearmont zurück und zusammen gingen sie die ersten paar Meter hinein bis sie aus Lichtmangels umkehren mussten.

Als Mrs. Clearmont sah, dass sie ohne die Jungs, aber mit deren Luftmatratzen zurück kamen, wurde sie schreckensbleich. Auch den Männern stand die Angst ins Gesicht geschrieben.

"Du meine Güte. Nathan, was ist passiert, wo ist Lucas?" sprang Kristin ihnen sofort entgegen.

"Ganz ruhig, bisher wissen wir noch nicht genaues."

"Wir wissen nichts genaues? Die zwei sind vielleicht schwer verletzt oder was weiß ich noch was. Die sind in eine der Höhlen rein und nicht mehr zurück gekommen!" giftete Chris' Vater ihn an. "Das wäre alles nicht passiert, wenn dieser Junge meinem Sohn nicht diese Flausen in den Kopf gesetzt hätte. Der macht nur Ärger. Erst hackt er sich mit unseren Computern bei einer terroristischen Organisation ein und dann stiftet er meinen Jungen auch noch zu halsbrecherischen Wagnissen an!" Mr. Clearmont atmete schwer ein und aus. Voller Rage kam er auf Bridger zu. "Ich schwöre ihnen, wenn Chris etwas passiert sein sollte, dann werde ich sie dafür verantwortlich machen!"

"Beruhigen sie sich. Noch wissen wir nicht, was passiert ist. Kann gut sein, dass die beiden sich einfach nur verlaufen haben." Er wandte sich an Kristin. "Wir brauchen Taschenlampen."

Sie nickte. "Ich gehe schnell welche holen." Dr. Westphalen hielt jedoch kurz inne. "Vielleicht ist es besser, wenn ich den Erste Hilfe Koffer auch mit nehme." Sie war mit einem Mal von einer unbändigen Angst erfüllt. So schnell sie konnte, eilte sie zu dem anderen Wohnwagen zurück und nahm auch Minki mit. Um das Kätzchen würde sich vorerst einmal keiner kümmern können. Hoffentlich ging das gut aus.

Bei dem Gedanken daran, Lucas könnte etwas passiert sein, überschlug sich alles in ihr. Nathan ging es bestimmt nicht besser, das hatte sie ihm angesehen, doch was konnten sie tun? Sie musste ihn finden, nur das allein konnte die Ängste in ihnen beruhigen. Nicht auszudenken, was sein würde, wenn dem ihr so sympathischen Jungen etwas zugestoßen war. Ist er ihr nicht bereits wie ein eigener Sohn ans Herz gewachsen? Auf dem Rückweg flossen einige Tränen ihre Wangen hinab. Tränen der Angst, die Nathan, als er eine der Taschenlampen entgegen nahm, das Herz zerbrechen ließ.

In ihm sah es nicht anders aus. Er wusste wie es ist, wenn man einen geliebten Menschen völlig unerwartet verlor. Für Lucas musste er alles tun, damit es ihn nicht auch getroffen hatte. Er würde jetzt in die Höhle gehen und nach ihm suchen. Ohne ein Zeichen von seinem jüngsten Crewmitglied würde er da nicht wieder raus gehen.

"Warten sie hier auf uns. Wenn wir etwas finden, kommen wir sofort zu ihnen zurück." sagte er an Mr. Clearmont gewandt. Er hatte Kristin bei der Hand genommen und drückte sie fest, um sie zu trösten.

"Auf gar keinen Fall, ich werde mitkommen." beharrte Clive.

"Nein, das werden sie nicht. Vielleicht kommen die zwei doch noch zurück, dann muss jemand hier sein und ich glaube ihre Frau braucht sie jetzt." Nathan zeigte auf die blonde Frau, die unaufhörlich zu schluchzen begonnen hatte und nervös sich die Oberarme rieb.

"Beeilen sie sich!"

"Das werden wir." Nathan schulterte den Rucksack mit der medizinischen Ausrüstung und einigen Seilen, dann ging er mit der Wissenschaftlerin los.

= = = = = = = =

__

Ich hielt es wirklich für besser hier aufzuhören.


	27. Unverhoffte Entdeckung IV

__

Herzlichen Dank für die Reviews!

Es kann sein, dass auch hier wieder komische Sachen drinnen sind, die ich beim Korrekturlesen übersehen habe, was recht leicht geht, wenn man einen Terpentinrausch hat und laute Musik nebenher läuft. Selbst der Spachtel konnte ich heute nicht entgehen. Bekomme die regelmäßig in die Hand gedrückt und darf mich bei der Renovierung aktiv beteiligen.

Das nächste Kapitel dauert jetzt dann ein bisschen. Ich muss jetzt wirklich mal einige Dinge zu Ende bringen, denn ich möchte gerne noch andere Sachen weiter schreiben, das geht aber nicht, wenn ich so viele offene Sachen habe.

= = = = = = = =

Sobald sie am Rand des Höhleneinganges standen, schaltete Nathan die Taschenlampe an, die Wissenschaftlerin tat es hinter ihm gleich. "Sei vorsichtig, ich war vorhin nicht weit drinnen und der Weg sieht nicht besonders sicher aus."

"Hoffentlich ist ihnen nichts passiert." sagte sie bang und nahm die Hand des Captains.

"Mach dir keine Sorgen, wir werden sie schon finden." versuchte er ihr Mut zu zusprechen, was auch für ihn nicht einfach war. In ihm selbst mischten sich Vorwürfe und logische Gedankengänge zu einer undurchdringlichen Masse der Panik zusammen.

"Da wird man extra in eine sichere Umgebung gebracht und dann passiert so etwas. Ich mag mir gar nicht ausdenken, wie wir seinen Eltern das bei bringen sollen." sagte Kristin. Ihre Stimme zitterte heftig.

Mit einem Mal tauchte ein dicker Kloß in Bridgers Hals auf, den er mit noch so viel schlucken nicht weg bekam. "Wir müssen einfach darauf vertrauen, dass es ihnen gut geht."

Sie kamen in den Teil der Höhle, wo die Decke niedriger wurde und waren bald bei dem See. Nathan ließ die Taschenlampe streifen, bis er auf einem Haufen Geröll hängen blieb. "Hier geht es nirgendwo weiter." Verwundert sah er sich nochmal um. "Das kann doch nicht sein. Wenn die zwei hier rein sind und nicht wieder raus, dann müssten sie doch tiefer rein sein, aber hier geht es einfach nicht weiter."

"Nathan! Meinst du, wir haben sie nur verpasst?" Hoffnungsvoll griff sie mit der anderen Hand an seinen Arm.

"Sieht ganz danach aus. Gehen wir lieber zurück und sehen nach, ob sie sich nicht doch bereits die Bäuche mit meiner Grillkreation voll schlagen." Beide machten sie sich auf dem Rückweg.

Clive Clearmont sprang sofort auf, als er sie sah. "Haben sie sie gefunden? Ist Chris bei ihnen?" Eilig lief er ihnen entgegen und Bridgers Kloß kehrte zurück.

"Wir hatten gehofft sie verpasst zu haben." sagte er.

Dr. Westphalen wurden die Knie weich und sie sank zu Boden. Nun konnte sie wirklich nicht mehr. Die Angst um den ihr anvertrauten Teenager schien sie übermannen zu wollen.

"Wie verpasst?" sagte Mr. Clearmont mit einer unnatürlich hohen Stimme.

"Die Höhle endet in einer Sackgasse. Wären sie dort gewesen oder einer verletzt, dann hätten wir sie treffen müssen." sagte Nathan.

"Wenn sie da aber nicht sind, wo dann?" Chris' Vater war bleicher als eine Wand.

Mit einem Mal kam Kristin ein Gedanke, den sie am liebsten nicht gehabt hätte. Erschrocken hob sie die Hand vor den Mund. "Oh mein Gott!" stöhnte sie auf.

Der Captain bemerkte erst jetzt, dass seine schöne Ärztin auf dem Boden kniete. Er eilte zu ihr und legte den Arm um sie.

"Da war doch eine Geröllwand.", flüsterte sie.

"Ja und? Sie konnten da nicht durch." Nathan verstand nicht worauf sie hinaus wollte, aber Mr. Clearmont um so mehr.

"Die Explosionen! Bei den Arbeiten des Steinbruches ist es zu einem Einsturz gekommen und...." Er rannte sofort in den Wohnwagen.

Die Wissenschaftlerin verbarg ihren Kopf an der Schulter des älteren Mannes. Ihr Schluchzen brachte die Wahrheit nur allzu deutlich ans Tageslicht, das langsam in die Dämmerung über ging. Mit einer Hand umfasste er ihren Kopf und drückte ihn sich an die Brust. Jetzt hatte auch er verstanden was sie sagen wollte. Er schluckte mehrmals und versuchte seine Fassung zu wahren, dann nahm er die zuvor abgelegte Taschenlampe und den Rucksack an sich. "Ich gehe nochmal zurück. Vielleicht sind sie nicht verschüttet, sondern sitzen nur auf der anderen Seite fest. Wir wissen nicht, ob sie wirklich von einer Steinlawine erschlagen wurden."

Sie wischte sich einige Tränen aus dem Gesicht und nickte tapfer. "Du musst ein Zeichen von den beiden finden. Man hat uns Lucas anvertraut und wir verlieren ihn einfach. Ständig ist er verletzt. Ich weiß nicht, was wir falsch gemacht haben, aber anscheinend viel."

"Hör auf, dir Selbstvorwürfe zu machen. Lucas scheint das öfters zu passieren. Was für eine Niete er in Haushaltsdingen ist, wissen wir ja. Das hätte jedem von uns passieren können. Ich gehe zurück und finde sie. Bis ich ihn nicht habe, wird keiner etwas vom Grill essen!" Er sagte dies, um ihr ein Lächeln auf die Lippen zurück zu zaubern, aber so ganz hatte keiner von ihnen Lust auf einen Witz. Essen würde bis zur Rückkehr der Jungs keiner mehr können.

In dem Moment kam Mr. Clearmont wieder aus seinem Fahrzeug zurück. Seine Frau weinte bitterlich und musste von ihm gestützt werden, als sie ihm folgte. "Ich habe die Polizei verständigt. Sie bringen ein paar Experten und auch einen Krankenwagen mit. Wir sollen vor der Höhle auf sie warten."

Kristin und Nathan wechselten einige erschrockene Blicke, in denen alles geschrieben stand, was sie an Ängsten gerade empfanden. "Ich werde dennoch drinnen nach sehen, ob es nicht möglich ist, etwas heraus zu finden." sagte Nathan. "Einfach nur da sitzen und warten ist nicht meine Art. Wenn mir verboten wird, selbst aktiv zu werden, dann drehe ich durch."

Mrs. Clearmont schluchzte etwas von ihrem Baby, aber folgte mit ihrem Mann Bridger und Westphalen.

Die beiden Teenager quetschten sich durch einen engen Gang. Sie konnten zumindest schon mal wieder aufrecht gehen, was ein Vorteil war.

"Langsam habe ich das Gefühl, wir verlaufen uns.", meinte Chris. Seine Panik hatte sich wieder etwas gelegt und sein Abenteuergeist war zurück gekehrt. Lucas hatte auch ordentlich auf ihn einreden müssen und sämtliche Überzeugungskraft aufbringen müssen. So ganz wohl fühlte er sich dabei auch nicht, dennoch war es immer noch besser einen kühlen Kopf zu bewahren, wenn keiner einen hysterischen Anfall bekam. Wenn man aber selber dieser war, war dies jedoch ein ganz anderer Punkt. Glücklicherweise fühlte er sich gerade nicht danach in Panik auszubrechen.

"Ja, das ist gut möglich. Einen Kompass hast du nicht dabei?"

"Nein, bin nie bei den Pfadfindern gewesen und MacGyver heiße ich leider auch nicht. Kann also noch nicht mal einen bauen."

Lucas blieb stehen. "Bauen könnte ich schon einen, aber ich fürchte, der nützt uns nicht viel." Er drehte sich herum und schon ging das Licht seiner Taschenlampe aus. "Darum.", sagte er mit einem sarkastischen Unterton.

"Mist! Bist du noch da?" Chris tastete nach vorne und traf Lucas voll auf den Mund.

"Autsch."

"Sorry, aber hier herrscht wirklich Dunkelheit in seiner reinsten Form."

"Ein idealer Platz für Verhaltensforscher. Wie reagieren zwei Computerkids in völliger Dunkelheit und fernab aller Technik?"

"Lass die Witze, mir ist das so schon unheimlich genug. Was machen wir jetzt?"

"Keine Ahnung. Ich hätte wetten können, die Taschenlampe würde nicht so schnell aus gehen."

"Oder aber wir sind schon länger hier drinnen, als du glaubst."

"Wäre auch eine Möglichkeit. Mittlerweile sollte unser Fehlen bemerkt worden sein und man hat sich auf die Suche nach uns gemacht."

"Müssen wir wieder zurück?"

"Ehrlich... im Dunkeln will ich da nicht durch. Kannst du dich an die enge Schneise erinnern, wo du aufpassen musstest dir nicht den Kopf anzustoßen? Du kannst aber gerne versuchen, dich da durch zu tasten.", sagte Lucas. Langsam setzte er sich hin. "Hast du Lust eine Teeparty im Dunkeln mit mir zu machen?"

"Ich sagte schon, ich finde das nicht lustig!" schimpfte Chris. Über ihnen raschelte eine Fledermaus und Chris schrak sofort auf.

"Setz dich. Ohne Licht können wir nichts anderes mehr machen. Warten wir einfach ab, was passiert. Vielleicht kann jemand von außen, durch den Geröllhaufen durch, der runter gekommen ist."

Chris setzte sich vorsichtig hin. Schulter an Schulter saß er mit seinem Freund da. Solange er ihn spürte und hörte, hatte er seinen Adrenalinspiegel einigermaßen unter Kontrolle. "Dann sind sie aber noch lange nicht bei uns. Wir hätten nicht weiter gehen dürfen, sondern dort warten sollen."

Das Computergenie sah zur Seite, wo der Kopf von Chris wahrscheinlich zu finden war. "Vielleicht, aber wir hätten auch nicht voraus sehen können, ob nicht auf der anderen Seite gleich ein Ausgang wäre oder aber, dass meine Taschenlampe Schrott ist." Außerdem hatte er die Befürchtung gehabt, dass an selber Stelle eine weitere Ladung Gestein hätte runter kommen können bei einer erneuten Explosion. Sicher war sicher. "Ben bekommt was zu hören, wenn ich wieder auf der seaQuest bin! Angeblich sei das ein super Teil! Hält lange und ist auch hell genug. Ja, hell war sie, aber lange gehalten hat sie nicht und dafür hat er mir fünfzig Dollar abgeknöpft."

Leise lachte sein Freund. "Wer ist dieser Ben?" Das Reden tat ihm gut und beruhigte ihn.

"Ach Ben, naja, er ist eigentlich schon ein ganz eigener Typ, aber auch ein sehr guter Freund von mir. Es kommt nicht jeder mit ihm klar." Auch Lucas fand die Unterhaltung sehr angenehm. Er hoffte sehr, er würde sich in Bridger nicht täuschen und dieser würde nicht eher aufgeben, bis er ihn gefunden hatte. Er erzählte Chris wer Ben war und was sie bereits alles gemeinsam angestellt hatten und im Gegenzug weihte der andere Teenager ihn in Geheimnisse seinerseits ein.

Bridger war bei der Geröllmauer angekommen. "LUCAS!", rief er, doch es kam keine Antwort. Er wiederholte seinen Ruf, aber erneut nichts. Mit dem Ohr gegen den Stein gepresst, versuchte er auf der anderen Seite etwas zu hören.

Mit der Taschenlampe fuhr er sicherheitshalber auch über die Oberfläche des Sees. Ihm grauste bei der Vorstellung, aber diese Wahrscheinlichkeit wollte er dennoch ausschließen. Mit den bloßen Händen, versuchte er ein Loch frei zu schaufeln. Weit kam er nicht, denn sobald er zwei Steine weg nahm, fielen vier neue herunter. So würde er nicht durchkommen. Niedergeschlagen ging er vorerst einmal wieder zu den anderen.

Mit umfassten Oberarmen saß Kristin auf einen Felsen. Die Clearmonts waren eng umschlungen und trösteten sich gegenseitig. Sobald die Ärztin ihn sah, sprang sie erwartungsvoll auf, doch er schüttelte bereits den Kopf. Enttäuscht sackten ihre Schultern hinunter.

Keine zwei Minuten später erschienen die Hilfskräfte. Es waren Spezialisten von der Feuerwehr dabei, die auf Unfälle mit Verschütteten trainiert waren. Was ihnen die Leute erzählten, war nicht besonders aufbauen. Erst die Woche zuvor hatte es einen tödlichen Zwischenfall in diesem Steinbruch gegeben. Anscheinend arbeiteten die Leute aus diesem nicht sonderlich vorsichtig. Genaueres konnte man ihnen aber nicht nachweisen, denn der Fehler selbst liege nicht an den direkten Ausführungen ihrer Arbeit.

Die Clearmonts verlangten sofort eine Erklärung, warum nach solchen Zwischenfällen die Höhlen nicht schon längst abgesperrt worden waren und man jederzeit in sie hinein könnte. Sollte das hier zu Ende sein, würde er sofort mit seinem Anwalt telefonieren und eine entsprechende Klage vorbereiten. Nichts würde von dieser Steinbruchfirma übrig bleiben. Er würde sie bis auf das letzte Hemd ausziehen. Ein mitgebrachter Psychologe kümmerte sich augenblicklich um den Mann.

Besonders aufbauend fand keines der Paare das Gesagte. Bridger zeigte den Männern die entsprechende Stelle, während ein Notarzt sich um den schweren Schock von Mrs. Clearmont kümmerte. Ihr Mann war in der Zwischenzeit schon wieder dazu übergegangen auf Lucas zu schimpfen. Kristin lehnte alle Beruhigungsmittel ab. Gespannt wartete sie am Eingang der Höhle. Sie zitterte vor Angst und dachte ständig daran zurück, was sie in der letzten Zeit mit dem Teenager alles gemacht hatte.

Einmal waren da die Momente, in denen er tief deprimiert gewesen war, kurz nachdem sie die seaQuest verlassen mussten. Dann zauberte die Erinnerung an seine leuchtenden Augen als sie Minki zu ihrer kleinen Familie stieß, ein Lächeln auf ihr Gesicht. Sie vermisste ihn schrecklich und würde den Jungen so schnell nicht wieder aus den Augen lassen, sollte er das hier heil überstehen. Was auch immer er wollte, er würde es bekommen, nur wenn er wieder bei ihr sein könnte. Erneut überrannten sie die Gefühle und die Tränen flossen ungehindert ihre Wangen hinab.

Nathan stand etwas abseits von den Helfern, die nun versuchten durch die Geröllmauer zu dringen. Man hatte versucht ihn nach draußen zu schicken, doch er ließ sich nicht vertreiben. Nichts würde ihn jetzt noch von hier weg bekommen. Als die Helfer das endlich begriffen, gaben sie ihm einen Schutzhelm und ließen ihn, wo er war.

Nach einer Zeit, die wie die Ewigkeit schien, brachen sie durch. Dahinter war die Höhle weiter und mit sehr viel mehr Stalaktiten durchzogen als vor der Einbruchstelle. Schnell stand fest, dass die beiden Jungen nicht unter den Geröllhaufen begraben worden waren und Nathan eilte schnell hinaus die freudige Nachricht zu verkünden. Seltsam erschien es jedoch allen, dass die Jungen überhaupt nicht zu finden waren.

Einer der Helfer hatte die fixe Idee, die beiden könnten ja weiter gegangen sein, was von seinem Vorgesetzten jedoch abgelehnt wurde, weil die Lichtverhältnisse das im hinteren Teil gar nicht mehr zugelassen hätten. "Lucas hat eine Taschenlampe, da bin ich mir ganz sicher. Die trägt er immer bei sich." warf Bridger sofort ein.

"Meinen sie, er könnten auf den Gedanken kommen, nach dem Einsturz weiter in das Höhlensystem einzudringen?" fragte der Einsatzleiter ihn.

Kristin nickte eifrig. "Doch, das ist gut möglich. Ich kann mir auch nicht vorstellen, dass er einfach so stehen bleibt und abwartet."

"Gut, dann gehen wir weiter in die Höhle und sehen uns dort um."

"Oh bitte, tun sie das! Sie müssen meinen Sohn finden." Mr. Clearmont war zu ihnen getreten. Mit den beiden seaQuest Offizieren wollte er nichts zu tun haben, auf die Frage hin, wie es seiner Frau ginge, antwortete er ihnen nicht.

"Bleib hier." sagte Nathan und drückte seiner Frau auf Zeit einen kurzen Kuss auf die Wange, ehe er den Helfern hinterher eilte.

"Das Beste war aber noch, als eine aus der anderen Klasse gemeint hatte, sie könnte bessere Noten bekommen, wenn sie Mour verführte.", erzählte Chris begeistert.

"Nein! Das gibt es echt?" Lucas glaubte nicht recht zu hören.

Chris nickte in der Dunkelheit. "Na und ob. Beim Nachsitzen. Mich hatte es da leider mal wieder erwischt gehabt und mit ihr zusammen war noch ein anderer Typ dabei, aber der war wohl auf Drogen oder so, denn von dem kam so gar keine Reaktion. Die ist vor Beginn noch schnell auf die Toilette gehuscht, hat sich mit einem stinkenden Parfüm eingedieselt, das blond gefärbte Haar schön mit Haarspray auftoupiert und den Minirock, der sowieso viel zu eng war, etwas höher geschoben. Ich sage dir, als die zurück kam und sich schwungvoll auf seinen Tisch setzte, während er gerade versucht hatte, ein paar Arbeiten zu korrigieren, wäre ich beinahe vom Stuhl gefallen bei seinem Blick. Einfach herrlich!"

"Und ich war noch nicht bei euch. Das ist richtig ärgerlich."

"Hat aber nicht funktioniert. Er meinte nur, sie solle sich doch wie die anderen an einen der freien Plätze setzen. Hat sie natürlich nicht gemacht und statt dessen den Reißverschluss von ihrem Oberteil aufgezogen und sich zu seinem Gesicht vorgebeugt. Hey, ich wusste gar nicht, dass der so fix sein kann." Chris musste bei der Erinnerung daran so stark lachen, dass beide die näher kommenden Schritte nicht hörten.

Erst als sie sich wieder etwas beruhigt hatten und Lucas meinte einen Umriss von seinem Freund zu sehen, sah er die auf sie zu kommenden Lichter. "Entweder ich halluziniere, oder es kommt jemand."

Chris wusste erst nicht, was Lucas meinte, aber dann bemerkte auch er ihre Retter. Sie standen auf und wagten es nun endlich ein wenig zu laufen.

Der erste, der sie erreichte, war der Einsatzleiter und gab sofort nach hinten weiter, dass er sie gefunden hatte. "Ihr zwei habt euren Eltern einen ganz schönen Schreck eingejagt.", sagte er, als sie ihn erreicht hatten.

"Kann ich mir vorstellen.", meinte Lucas. "Diese Aktion bekomme ich jetzt bestimmt wieder Wochen lang vorgehalten und darf nichts mehr machen."

"Wird mir nicht anders gehen.", stimmte Chris zu.

"Seid ihr unverletzt?", fragte der Mann weiter.

Im Schein seiner Lampe suchten beide Teenager ihren Körper ab. "Sieht so aus.", sagte Chris schließlich.

Lucas zeigte auf einen kleinen Kratzer am Ellbogen. "Schwerverletzt!"

Der Helfer lachte. "Anscheinend hat man sich um euch doch zu viele Sorgen gemacht, wenn hier schon Witze gerissen werden können."

"Versuchen sie mal ernst zu bleiben, wenn sie gerade ein paar wirklich interessante Dinge über ihren verhassten Mathelehrer erfahren haben. Da bleibt kein Auge trocken. Wir müssen unbedingt mal versuchen ein Bild von seinem verdutzen Gesicht zu bekommen, wie er es hatte, als die eine ihn verführen wollte."

Der Helfer hatte ganz schön zu tun, die beiden zum raus gehen zu bewegen. Sie waren viel zu sehr in ihre Unterhaltung vertieft.

"Das sollte möglich sein. Nen ist ein ziemlicher Filmprofi und die Blondine ist auch noch an der Schule. Ich denke für einen Zwanziger tut sie uns den Gefallen, Mour erneut verführen zu wollen."

Der enge Gang endete in einer etwas größeren Höhle, wo Bridger bereits ungeduldig auf sie wartete. Ein weiterer Helfer war bereits vor gegangen, um außerhalb den wartenden Einsatzkräften und Familienmitgliedern der vermissten Jungen die Entwarnung mitzuteilen.

"Lucas!" Nathan stürmte sofort auf sein jüngstes Crewmitglied los, als der aus dem Gang kam. Der Teenager wusste gar nicht wie ihm geschieht. Plötzliche Umarmungen war er vom Captain nicht gewohnt und schon gar nicht vor unbekannten Leuten.

"Ist gut, ich bin in Ordnung. Danke.", versuchte er der peinlichen Situation Herr zu werden.

Chris wurde bereits nach draußen gebracht, während Bridger einfach nicht von Lucas lassen konnte. Ständig beteuerte er wie viel Sorgen er sich um den Teenager gemacht hatte. Das glaubte dieser ihm auch sogar, denn wenn man schwer Luft bekam, konnte man auch nicht anders.

Sobald auch die letzten aus der Höhle traten, wiederholte sich für Lucas das Spiel mit der Umarmung und der Freude bei Dr. Westphalen nochmals. Er konnte einen kurzen Blick auf seinen Freund erhaschen, dem es ganz sicher nicht anders ging.

Als sich alle ein wenig beruhigt hatten, wollten ein paar Polizisten eine Aussage haben für ihren Bericht. Chris und Lucas wechselten sich gegenseitig ab, bei dem was sie von ihrem Trip zu erzählen hatten und Mr. Clearmont tat es ihnen mit dem Captain gleich.

Kristin wich nicht mehr von der Seite ihres Sohnes auf Zeit und als die Polizisten alles hatten, was sie brauchten, drehte er sich zu ihr herum. "Was ist jetzt mit grillen?"

"Hey genau, ihr habt doch wohl nicht alles ohne uns gegessen?", fragte auch Chris plötzlich aus dem Griff seiner Eltern windend.

Nathan lächelte. "Ich fürchte das ist alles bereits kalt."

"Macht nichts, wir haben doch eine Mikrowelle. Da hauen wir die Würstchen rein und dann geht das noch.", schlug Chris vor.

"Ich glaube so einfach, wie ihr zwei euch das vorstellt ist das nicht.", sagte Kristin.

"Und was sollen wir essen? Ich habe Hunger!", fragte Lucas sie.

"Ich werde als erstes meinen Anwalt anrufen und versuchen die Verantwortlichen für die Sprengungen ausfindig zu machen.", warf Mr. Clearmont wütend dazwischen.

Bridger trat auf ihn zu. "Das können sie nicht. Falls sie es vergessen haben, aber sie sind hier im Urlaub, weil sie noch immer in Gefahr sein könnten vor dieser Terrororganisation, die meine Crew in alle Welt zerstreut hat, weil sie jeden einzelnen umbringen möchte."

"Ich habe damit nichts zu tun. Ihre Crew möchte ich auch gar nicht kennen lernen. Wahrscheinlich ist es sogar berechtigt, denn dieser Junge dort, ist wie ich leider zum zweiten Mal feststellen musste ein wahrer Quell an Ärger. Ohne ihn wären wir heute nicht hier und mein Sohn wäre nicht erneut in Schwierigkeiten geraten. Er hätte sterben können, verdammt!" Er schlug fest mit der Faust in die Rinde eines Baumes ein. Mehr als Schmerzen in seiner Hand brachte ihm das nicht ein.

Chris befreite sich aus der Umarmung seiner Mutter und hakte sich bei Lucas ein. "Er ist mein Freund und wenn du was gegen ihn hast, kannst du gerne nach Hause fahren zu deinen doofen Anwälten. Wir gucken, ob wir uns noch was vom Grill nehmen können und Federball spielen wollte ich auch noch. Wozu haben wir denn heute Vormittag uns in dem Laden eingespielt."

"Ich fürchte die Schläger liegen bei uns noch im Wohnwagen.", sagte das Computergenie und ließ sich von seinem Freund weg schleifen.

Nathan gab Kristin ein Zeichen den Jungs hinterher zu gehen, er würde sich um Chris' Vater kümmern. Mrs. Clearmont blickte ihn neugierig an. "Ich würde gerne mit ihrem Mann alleine sprechen, wenn es ihnen nichts ausmacht. Ich bin mir sicher, sie möchten sich auch ein wenig von den Schrecken erholen."

Sie wechselte einen kurzen Blick mit ihrem mürrisch dreinblickenden Mann und eilte dann den anderen hinterher.

"Was wollen sie? Das hier ist nicht der Ozean und sie sind nicht auf ihrem Schiff."

Bridger verschränkte die Hände hinter dem Rücken. "Richtig, das bin ich nicht, aber ich bin besorgt um die Sicherheit ihrer Familie. Die UEO hat alles getan, damit sie schnellst möglich und so sicher wie möglich vor den Gefahren sind, die meiner Ärztin und dem jüngsten Mitglied meiner Crew drohen. Außerdem mag ich es nicht, wie sie über Lucas reden. Ich dachte wir hätten miteinander Freundschaft geschlossen und sie geben sich damit zufrieden, sind glücklich, dass ihr Sohn einen Freund hat und nicht ständig Trübsal blasend im Wohnwagen sitzt. Denn genau das wird er doch die letzten Tage getan haben, richtig?

Ihnen scheint entgangen zu sein wie ähnlich die beiden sich sind. Lucas ist nicht das Monster, was sie in ihm sehen. Er hat eine schwere Zeit durchgemacht und gerade jetzt hat er es wieder schwer. Das heute war ein ganz natürliches Verhalten, das ihr Sohn auch ganz von selbst hätte an den Tag legen können. Jeder Teenager ist neugierig und wenn einem solch eine große Höhle vor der Nase liegt, dann will man sie erforschen. Egal ob man nun den Drang nach Wissen bereits in die Wiege gelegt bekommen hat wie Lucas oder dieser erst erweckt werden muss.

Versuchen sie ihren Ärger einzudämmen und machen sie die Augen auf. Denn ich glaube sie wandeln selbst im Urlaub und ihrem Privatleben mit diesem steifen Anzug umher, den sie ununterbrochen während ihrer Arbeit tragen."

Der Captain drehte sich herum und ging. Er wollte kein Wort von Clive Clearmont hören, doch er hatte nun eine ungefähre Vorstellung davon, wie vielleicht auch Dr. Wolenczak sein könnte. Nachdem was der Teenager ihm immer erzählt hatte, passte die Beschreibung auf Chris' Vater ebenfalls ganz gut. Von seiner Seite gab es nichts mehr zu sagen. Alles was er dem Geschäftsmann hatte sagen wollen, hatte er gesagt.

"Ich fasse es nicht, ihr esst ohne mich!," sagte er, sobald er durch die Bäume zu den anderen trat.

Die beiden Frauen hatten die Jungs ausreichend mit Essen versorgt. Vor ihnen türmten sich Schüsseln mit Salaten, Soßen und anderen Dingen, neben den bereits aufgewärmten Fleisch und Würsten. Herzhaft griffen die Teenager zu.

"Beeilen sie sich, sonst ist alles alle.", sagte Lucas mit vollem Mund und stopfte sich ein großes Stück von dem Fleisch in den Mund.

Bridger lächelte und ließ sich das nicht zweimal sagen. Sofort saß er neben ihm und stellte erfreut fest, dass seine Worte bei Mr. Clearmont doch etwas gebracht hatten. Schweigend setze er sich zu ihnen und versuchte wenig später auch schon wieder freundliche Worte mit den Bridgers zu wechseln.

Nathan beugte sich zu seinen beiden Crewmitgliedern. "Ich denke, wir sollten dann langsam gehen. Der Schock über die Jungs liegt ihnen noch schwer in den Knochen und spät ist es auch."

Kristin nickte. "Ja, es ist vielleicht wirklich besser."

Sie verabschiedeten sich von ihren Gastgebern und machten sich auf den Weg in den eigenen Wohnwagen zurück. Schon von weitem hörten sie das klägliche Miauen Minkis. Kaum öffnete Bridger die Tür, kam sie ihnen schon entgegen. Lucas nahm sein Kätzchen auf den Arm und ließ sich das Gesicht lecken. "Noch einer, der mich unbedingt umarmen möchte.", sagte er, denn Minki fuchtelte mit einer Pfote recht nah vor ihm herum, als würde sie ihn umarmen wollen.

Die Ärztin stellte die Schüsseln in die kleine Spüle, die sie wieder mitgenommen hatte. Die Teenager und auch Nathan hatten ganze Arbeit geleistet. Ob man es glaubte oder nicht, aber sie haben mehr gegessen, als man ihnen bei den dünnen Körpern zutrauen würde.

"Wolltest du nicht noch deine Runden im Internet drehen?", fragte Nathan nun Lucas.

Der Junge sah ihn überrascht an. "Ich dachte, das wäre für mich nach der Aktion gestrichen? Außerdem war ich doch bereits am Computer."

"Hoi, das sind ja ganz neue Töne. Los komm, ich werde das Ding anschalten." Er ging nach vorn, um den Computer anzuschalten, während Lucas mit einem Satz bei dem Gerät selbst war. Minki musste wohl oder übel mit. Schnurrend ließ sie sich den Kopf kraulen, bis die Finger sie gegen eine Tastatur austauschten.

"Du solltest öfters verschwinden, damit sammelst du lauter Vorteile für dich.", flüsterte ihm Kristin zu, als sie sich ein Buch nahm und damit nach oben verschwand. Sie war müde und auch ihr stand noch der Schrecken über die Ungewissheit, was mit den Jungen wohl geschehen sein mag im Gesicht. Sie brauchte ein wenig Ruhe. Lucas ging es gut, er war wie immer und durfte nun ganz offiziell in Bridgers Beisein ins Internet.

Der Captain setze sich neben ihn. Das kleine Kätzchen bekam nun endlich ebenfalls sein Abendessen. Die Schale stellte er unten auf den Boden und Minki sprang vom Tisch.

"Hey, aufstehen ihr zwei. Ihr habt genug geschlafen!" Kristin zog beiden die Decke weg und warf sie unten auf die Sitzecke.

Lucas zog das Laken heraus und deckte sich damit zu, bevor er weiter träumte. Neben seinem Kopf auf dem Kissen lag Minki und streckte sich müde durch, ehe auch sie wieder die Augen schloss. Bereits eine ganze Weile schon hatten sie die Wissenschaftlerin im unteren Teil des Wohnmobils gehört, aber sie einfach mit Absolution ignoriert. Es war noch nicht mittag und es musste auch noch niemand los fahren, Pressluftflaschen holen gehen.

Bridger öffnete die Augen halb. Lucas Idee mit dem Laken gefiel ihm und er tat es ihm gleich. Die kleine Computersitzung am Abend hatte dann doch etwas länger gedauert, denn der Teenager wusste genau, wie man ihn dazu bewegen konnte einfach nicht ins Bett zu gehen. Ehe er sich versah, waren sie mitten in ein Spiel vertieft und keiner wollte mehr aufhören.

Unten klapperte das Geschirr. Minki streckte sich auf dem Kissen durch, bevor sie sich herumdrehte und in den Nacken von Lucas kuschelte.

Die Ärztin sah nach oben durch die Luke. Nichts deutete darauf hin, dass die zwei da oben aufstehen würden. Sie selbst hatte bereits alles für ihre Forschung hergerichtet, damit sie sofort ins Wasser springen konnte, sobald die Pressluftflaschen da waren.

Die Unterwasserkamera war mit einem Spezialfilm ausgerüstet und der Akku bereits voll aufgeladen, ebenso auch die Lampen für die Tiefe. Alles was nun noch fehlte, waren die zwei Schlafmützen und der Sauerstoff für den Tauchgang.

Sie stieg die Leiter nach oben und sah sofort die improvisierte Decke der beiden. Nathans packte sie an einem Zipfel und riss sie mit Kraft von ihm. "Aufstehen! Es ist gleich elf und somit bald Mittag. Der Kaffee wird kalt."

Nathan nuschelte etwas in das Kissen und machte eine abwehrende Handbewegung. Der Teenager öffnete die Augen nur einen kleinen Spalt. Etwas kitzelte ihm im Nacken, das sich schwer nach Schnurrhaaren anfühlte und da hörte er auch schon das Schnurren hinter sich. Völlig benebelt rutschte er, in das Laken gewickelt, zu der Luke. Die Ärztin lächelte ihn an, als sie zur Seite ging.

"Willst du etwas bestimmtes zum Frühstück? Ich mache dir alles, was du willst."

Er sah sie an, als würde sie nur eine Stimme in der Leere sein, dann schüttelte er den Kopf. Dennoch ließ er sich auf seinem Platz am Esstisch nieder und Kristin musste nur noch eine Person aus dem Bett bekommen.

"Schon mal den Trick mit kalten Wasch...", weiter sprach Lucas nicht. Er war im Nu wach und fegte in die kleine Nasszelle. Jedes Handtuch und Waschlappen den er finden konnte, tränkte er mit eiskaltem Wasser. Der Wissenschaftlerin drückte er nur einen in die Hand, als er sich neben sie die kleine Leiter hoch quetschte.

"Das ist die Rache für die Qualen die ich erleiden musste, als er zum Joggen wollte." Schon platschte das erste Objekt auf den älteren Mann.

Bridger richtete sich augenblicklich auf. Das Computergenie machte einfach weiter und ein Handtuch landete direkt im Gesicht des Captains. Das Kätzchen flüchtete, denn das mit Wasser durchtränkte Geschoss spritzte wild umher.

Als alle Tücher auf und um Bridger herum angekommen waren, sah Lucas ihn freudig an. "Wer nicht aufstehen will, muss eben mit den Konsequenzen rechnen und meine Rache habe ich bereits angekündigt." Zufrieden kletterte er hinunter, um sich an den Frühstückstisch zurück zu setzen.

"Ich glaub das nicht.", sagte Nathan.

"Tu es lieber. Er war klar im Vorteil und ich hätte wohl ebenfalls bald einen Kübel geholt, wenn du nicht langsam die Augen aufgemacht hättest. Komm lieber zum Essen. Ich möchte so schnell wie möglich nach den Krabben sehen."

Morgenmufflig kroch der Captain aus dem Bett heraus. Ärgerlich sammelte er die nassen Handtücher und Waschlappen ein. Hoffentlich trocknete das alles recht schnell, denn er hatte keine Lust am Abend noch immer auf einer nassen Matratze zu liegen.

"Wie könnt ihr zwei nur schon so wach sein?", fragte er seine Familie auf Zeit, die am Tisch saßen und mit Essen begonnen hatten. "Die einzige, die ebenfalls noch das Bett hütet ist die Katze und die genießt, im Gegensatz zu mir, eine besondere Bevorzugung."

"Minki ist Minki, da kann keiner dran rütteln.", sagte Lucas bestimmt.

"Und sie hat nicht das Scheckbuch, um unsere noch fehlende Tauchausrüstung zu kaufen.", fügte Kristin dem hinzu. Sie füllte eine Tasse mit Kaffe und stellte sie Bridger an seinen Platz.

"Ihr zwei habt es heute auf mich abgesehen, habe ich das Gefühl."

"Als Brummbär bist du richtig süß.", kicherte die Wissenschaftlerin leise.

Er warf ihr einen mürrischen Seitenblick zu, setzte sich aber hin.

"Was soll ich eigentlich die ganze Zeit machen, während ihr da unten einen auf große Entdecker macht?" Lucas stützte die Ellbogen auf den Tisch und das Kinn auf die Handflächen.

Etwas verwundert über diese Frage drehte sich Kristin ihm zu. "Wieso? Du kommst mit!"

"Aber doch nicht mit meiner Schnittwunde." Er zeigte auf den Captain, der schnell in ein Brötchen biss. "Er hat gesagt, ich würde nicht mit können deswegen."

"So ein Unsinn! Ich habe doch auch wasserdichte Verbände, damit kannst du mit. Ich lasse dich doch nicht hier zurück."

"Vielleicht will er aber lieber noch etwas mit Chris zusammen sein?", meinte Bridger mit vollem Mund.

"Ich denke den Clearmonts sollten wir ein wenig Zeit lassen, bis wir da wieder auftauchen. Der gute Clive schien nicht besonders große Sympathien für Lucas zu hegen."

"Chris sagt, sein Vater ist öfters so zu seinen Freunden. Der hat da angeblich nur einen Tick und ich soll mir nichts bei denken."

Die Ärztin griff über den Tisch und legte dem Teenager die Hand auf den Arm. "Lass ihnen dennoch Zeit. Chris' Mutter hatte gestern einen ziemlichen Schock bekommen, als ihr verschwunden seid. Mir sitzt das auch noch tief in den Knochen, schon allein deswegen lasse ich dich nicht hier zurück, sondern nehme dich auch mit, wenn du komplett in Gips wärst."

Lucas dachte kurz darüber nach. "Ich stelle mir das jetzt lieber nicht vor." Er sah mit zusammen gezogenen Augen zu Bridger. "Und bei ihnen hätte ich vorhin noch sehr viel kältere Lappen werfen sollen. Mich einfach so rein zu legen und zu sagen, ich dürfte nicht mit tauchen gehen!"

Nathan grinste ihn an. "Du wirst doch wohl nicht nachtragend sein? Ich bin derjenige, der das sein müsste. Kein einziges Spiel konnte ich gegen dich gewinnen."

"Genau, was habt ihr gestern noch so lange gemacht. Das ging eine ganze Weile, bis ich einschlafen konnte, weil ihr viel zu laut wart. Ununterbrochen hörte ich euch zwei lachen."

"Lucas ist auf eine Seite gegangen, auf der man gegeneinander verschiedene Spiele machen konnte und da sind wir hängen geblieben. Ich bin noch immer der Meinung, dass ich hoffnungslos im Nachteil gestern gewesen bin.", erklärte der ältere Mann, was sie gemeinsam am Computer gemacht hatten.

"Naja, wir hätten ja aufhören können. Ich war nicht derjenige, der eine Revanche nach der anderen wollte und die Hoffnung hatte, doch noch gewinnen zu können."

"Mir scheint, da haben sich zwei gefunden." Kristin stand auf und begann den Tisch abzuräumen.

"Ist dir aufgefallen, dass ich gerade erst mit Essen anfange?", fragte Bridger sie, als sie ihm die Butter unter dem Messer weg zog.

"Ist mir aufgefallen, doch ein Blick auf die Uhr sagt mir auch, dass wir uns langsam auf den Weg machen müssen. Jünger wird der Tag nicht mehr und ich hoffe doch schwer, dass wir nicht zu spät zu diesem Geschäft kommen, um noch unsere fehlende Ausrüstung zu erhalten, bevor diese wieder ausverkauft ist."

"Wo sie recht hat, hat sie recht." Lucas begann spontan der Ärztin zu helfen und erleichterte den Captain auch noch durch dessen Sandwich, das er sich gerade fertig gemacht hatte. "Danke." Schnell verschwand er aus der Reichweite seines Vaters auf Zeit.

"Pass nur auf, mein Junge, wenn du jetzt zuviel isst, gehst du nachher unter wie ein Stein."

"Das glaube ich nicht. So dünn wie er ist, brauchen wir eher Steine um ihn nach unten zu bekommen.", lachte Kristin und nahm dem besagten Jungen das Geschirr ab.

"Mir bleibt wohl wirklich nichts anderes übrig.", seufzte Nathan und begab sich in die Fahrerkabine. "Joggen wird heute anscheinend nichts mehr."

"Sie gehen nachher tauchen, da müssen sie nicht mehr rumhopsen.", sagte Lucas.

"Wenn du mir so kommst, dann drehen wir heute abend gemeinsam eine Runde."

Hilfesuchend sah der Teenager zu der Ärztin, die zuckte jedoch nur mit den Schultern. Hatte er sich da gerade wieder in etwas hineingeritten, was ihm nicht besonders gut bekam? Anscheinend traf dies zu und er war auch nicht sonderlich begeistert davon. Hoffentlich tauchte Chris unverhofft auf oder der bevorstehende Tauchgang brachte etwas ans Licht, was ihn von der ganzen Joggingsache befreite.

Kaum waren sie mit den Pressluftflaschen zurückgekehrt, suchten sie sich ein stilles Plätzchen an dem See, wo sie die Ausrüstung anlegten. Von den Felsen wollten alle eigentlich mehr Abstand nehmen, da auch heute wieder fleißig Sprengungen durchgeführt wurden, aber nirgendwo anders fand sich eine Stelle ohne sonnenhungrige Camper.

Sie überprüften gegenseitig die Sachen, ob auch wirklich alles sicher saß und auch funktionierte, dann ging es los. Sie waren schon vorher alle getaucht, dennoch wurde Lucas befohlen immer nah bei den beiden Erwachsenen zu bleiben.

Zuvor hatte er eine von den beiden Lampen in die Hand gedrückt bekommen. Mit der Aufgabe als zweite Leuchte, musste er in ihrer Nähe bleiben. Irgendwie fand er diesen Ausdruck nicht sonderlich passend gewählt von dem Captain. Er schien es an diesem Tag darauf angelegt zu haben, ihn ärgern zu wollen. Leuchte? Pfh, er würde ihm schon noch zeigen, wer hier eine Leuchte ist.

Da ihnen hier nicht die Technologie zur Verfügung stand, die sie normalerweise auf der seaQuest gehabt hätten, mussten sie sich vorher schon besprechen, wo sie nach den Krabben suchen wollten. Unter Wasser würde außer Zeichensprache nichts mehr gehen. Man hatte sich darauf geeinigt, dass in der hinteren Region bei den Felsen die Wahrscheinlichkeit höher war, etwas zu finden, da an dieser Stelle die Tiere ungestört vor den Badegästen waren.

Die Tierwelt in dem See ließ in der Nähe des Ufers sehr zu wünschen übrig. Sie sahen hier und da die üblichen Fische, aber das was sie von einigen Riffen gewohnt waren, würden sie hier nicht antreffen können.

Auf einmal riss ihm Kristin wie von einer Tarantel gestochen die Lampe aus der Hand. Verdutzt sahen er und Bridger ihr hinterher wie sie nahe einer Felsniche hinunter tauchte. Der Captain gab ihm ein Zeichen zu folgen, aber in seiner Nähe zu bleiben. Als sie die Wissenschaftlerin erreichten, kramte sie bereits den Fotoapparat aus dem Netz um ihrer Schulter heraus und Lucas durfte wieder die Lampe an sich nehmen. Sie zeigte ihm, wo er sie hin halten sollte und auf einmal sah er sie. Hier waren Dutzende von diesen kleinen Krabben in mehreren Felsspalten.

Alle drei waren sie fasziniert von ihrem Fund. Dies hier war eine Entdeckung, von der keiner je gewagt hätte zu träumen, jedenfalls nicht in dieser Situation. Jedem einzelnen gingen andere Gedanken durch den Kopf. Was dies für jeden einzelnen von ihnen bedeuten könnte, war ihnen nur zu klar. Ihre Namen würden direkt in den Forschungsberichten auftauchen und auch in jedem einzelnen Lexika, in welchem diese Tierart geführt wurde. Sie waren die Wiederentdecker einer bereits als ausgestorben geltenden Spezies. Fragt sich nur, was so besonds an ihnen war.

Ihr Sauerstoff ging zur Neige und sie machten sich auf dem Weg zurück. Sobald sie draußen waren, bekam sich Kristin nicht mehr ein. Nathan musste sie auf den Boden der Tatsachen zurück bringen. "Dir ist doch hoffentlich klar, dass wir das der UEO melden müssen? Wir können nicht hier bleiben und weiter forschen."

"Nathan", versuchte sie ihn mit großen Augen zu überreden. "Das hier ist eine einmalige Chance, so etwas kommt so schnell nie wieder. Wir könnten vielleicht wieder mehr Forschungsgelder genehmigt bekommen, wenn wir das hier erfolgreich abschließen."

"Ja, vorausgesetzt wir überleben lang genug." Er legte den Kopf leicht schief. "Wir können es nicht riskieren, hier gefunden zu werden. Wir müssen weiter. Ich werde meinen Kontaktmann anrufen und ihn davon informieren und wir geben ihm alle unsere Daten, die wir bis zu seiner Ankunft sammeln können." Ihm selbst gefiel der Job des Spielverderbers auch nicht, doch es musste sein. Wenn nicht er auf ihre Sicherheit achtete und einen kühlen Kopf bewahrte, wer würde es denn dann tun?

Sie sah ihn böse funkelnd an. "Das ist nicht dein ernst! Das hier ist unsere Entdeckung, nicht die der UEO."

"Ich weiß. Mir wäre auch lieber, wenn wir uns hier auf die Lauer legen und unsere Geräte gemütlich auspacken könnten, doch dazu muss der Campingplatz geschlossen werden und auch dieser See abgeriegelt. Wenn wir diese Art erhalten wollen, muss dieser Landstrich vor weiteren Eingriffen der menschlichen Zivilisation geschützt werden und da dürfen unsere Namen nicht auftauchen. Denk doch nur einmal an Lucas. Du hast dir gestern Abend schreckliche Sorgen um ihn gemacht, ich habe mir Sorgen gemacht. Wir können nicht riskieren, dass durch die ersten Pressemeldungen unsere Namen in die Welt hinausgeworfen werden und bereits morgen einer dieser Terroristen mit einer Waffe vor unserem Wohnwagen steht.

Diese Leute wissen, dass wir Wissenschaftler sind und das mit ganzem Herzen. Die überwachen solche Meldungen mit Argusaugen. Erst wenn sie geschnappt sind, können wir uns dem hier widmen."

Kristin ließ den Kopf hängen. Lucas trat an ihre Seite und sie legte ihren Arm um seine Schultern. "Unter diesen Umständen wird uns wohl wirklich nichts anderes übrig bleiben." Sie sah die Einwände des Captain ein. Er hatte natürlich recht in dieser Hinsicht. Sie durften nicht riskieren entdeckt zu werden und Bridger hatte das auch geschickt angestellt sie dazu zu bringen, so schnell aufzugeben. Nach den Erlebnissen des vergangenen Abends, war ihr Lucas' Sicherheit am wichtigsten.

"Lasst uns das Zeug zusammen packen und zurück gehen.", schlug der ältere Mann vor.

Niedergeschlagen folgten ihm Kristin und Lucas. Dem Teenager wäre eine richtige Forschungsarbeit auch sehr willkommen gewesen. Langsam gingen ihm diese stumpfsinnigen Freizeitbeschäftigungen auf die Nerven. Er brauchte wieder diese Aufregung, die er nur von der seaQuest her kannte.

"Was machen wir jetzt?", fragte er, als Bridger angezogen und sich die Haare trocknend aus dem kleinen Badezimmer kam.

"Hm... mir war als würde noch eine Joggingrunde ausstehen."

Diese Worten zauberten einen dicken Kloß in den Hals des Teenagers.

"Aber nicht jetzt.", lächelte ihm der Captain zu. "Du darfst demnach erleichtert sein. Ich muss warten, bis sich jemand von der UEO mit weiteren Instruktionen meldet."

"Darf ich dann zu Chris?"

"Dir fällt hier sonst die Decke auf den Kopf, nicht? Ich sehe es dir an. Du bist ziemlich unruhig und fängst schon wieder an ein Gesicht zu ziehen, als wären sämtliche Götter gegen dich und es würde ununterbrochen wie aus Eimern schütten. Los geh schon, aber bleib' nicht zu lange."

"Ist gut." Schon war er verschwunden. Nathan wollte ihm noch sagen, er solle nichts anstellen, aber das erübrigte sich dann ja, da der Junge sich einfach viel zu schnell aus dem Staub gemacht hatte.

"Minki! Du kannst doch nicht Lucas' Buch anknabbern. Wenn du Hunger hast, dann musst du nur den Mund aufmachen." Minki sah auf. Ihre Krallen hingen noch im Einband des Taschenbuches, welches Lucas gerade las. Sie verstand nicht warum das Herrchen ihres Herrchens ihr auf einmal das Buch weg nahm. Sie versuchte das noch zu verhindern, in dem sie fauchend nach ihm die Pfoten ausschlug. Enttäuscht sprang sie von dem Regal und eilte zu der netten Dame, die sie immer so liebevoll kraulte, wenn ihr Freund nicht da war.

Niedergeschlagen saß Kristin am Tisch und blätterte lustlos in einer Zeitschrift. Das Kätzchen sprang auf ihren Schoß und schmiegte sich schnurrend an ihren Bauch. "Dir scheint es recht gut zu gehen." Sie ließ die Hand sanft über das Köpfchen des Haustieres gleiten.

"Ist schwer?"

"Nein, wie kommst du darauf. Mir entgeht nur die größte Entdeckung meines Lebens." Sie seufzte auf. "Schon gut, ich habe es nicht so gemeint, aber wir können das im Moment nicht riskieren. Ich weiß das selber. Wahrscheinlich ist es wirklich besser, wenn wir sobald die UEO ihre Leute her geschickt hat, verschwinden."

Nathan setzte sich ihr gegenüber. "Ich wollte nach Californien fahren."

Nun sah sie ihn, seit ihrer Rückkehr von dem Tauchgang, zum ersten Mal wieder an. "Californien?"

Er nickte. "Ja. Darwin ist dort in einem Delphinarium und ich hielt es für eine gute Idee, wenn Lucas kurz zu ihm kann. Mir war als würde es eine gute Idee sein, ihm zu zeigen, dass es Darwin gut geht. Es geht Lucas bereits besser, er ist nicht mehr so oft niedergeschlagen und still in sich gekehrt, aber er vermisst ihn dennoch sehr."

"Hälst du das wirklich für eine gute Idee?"

"Nein, doch gestern Abend, als wir ihn fanden, war ich meiner Sache sicher. Wir werden dort hinfahren und anschließend geht es in San Francisco auf ein Kreuzfahrtschiff zu den Hawaiianischen Inseln."

"Bist du noch zu retten?", vollkommen von dieser Eröffnung überwältigt fuhr sie in nicht besonders freundlich an. "Das ist ja wie ein Trip in das Maul des Löwen! Wir können nicht nach Hawai! Den Besuch bei Darwin lass ich mir ja noch durchgehen, aber das mit der Kreuzfahrt musst du umplanen."

"Nein, ganz im Gegenteil. Die UEO ist auch der Meinung, dass genau dort die Wahrscheinlichkeit von den Terroristen gefunden zu werden, besonders gering ist. Wir bleiben auch nicht lang, wir müssen noch nicht einmal von Bord des Schiffes gehen. Es ist ein richtiger Luxusdampfer. Du musst doch zugeben, dass dir genau so etwas gefallen würde. Für jeden von uns ist das richtige dabei, darauf habe ich bei meiner Planung geachtet."

Bockig lehnte sie sich zurück. "Also ich weiß nicht, ob das wirklich das richtige ist."

"Du wirst sehen, das ist es. Außerdem brauche ich erst recht jetzt einen Grund, um euch beide wieder bei Laune zu bringen. Vor allem dich. Sag aber bitte Lucas noch nicht, was ich vor habe. Es soll eine Überraschung werden."

"Die wird dir gelingen." Minki miaute auf ihrem Arm. "Dürfen Katzen eigentlich auf dieses Schiff?"

"Wenn andere Hunde mitnehmen dürfen, können wir unsere kleine Mitbewohnerin doch nicht einfach so irgendwo zurück lassen. Außerdem gäbe es sicherlich ganz schönen Ärger, wenn Lucas davon Wind bekäme." Er beugte sich über den Tisch, um ebenfalls dem Kätzchen den Kopf zu kraulen. "Wir werden meine Route zu Ende bringen, wie ich alles bereits eingeplant habe."

"Geraten wir wegen unseres Aufenthaltes hier nicht in Verzug?"

"Nein, das Schiff läuft erst in fünf Tagen aus. Ich wollte eigentlich noch zum Grand Canyon, aber den müssen wir nun vergessen. Ich glaube, den können wir auch getrost ausfallen lassen."

Kristin hob das Kätzchen auf Augenhöhe. "Hast du das gehört? Du wirst auf einem großen Schiff fahren. So klein und schon so weit in der Welt rum gekommen." In dem Moment meldete sich der kleine Kommunikator von Bridger, mit dem sich sein Kontaktmann meldete und er verließ den Wohnwagen, um in Ruhe mit ihm an einem stillen Ort alle weiteren Punkte abzusprechen.


	28. Wiedersehen mit einem Freund

__

Anm: Aloha! Ja, wir sind noch nicht in Hawaii, aber das kommt ja bald. Herzliches Danke für die geduldige Wartezeit auch wenn Kiddo und Samusa das vielleicht anders sehen, wenn sie mich erneut mal genervt haben, aber hier geht es nun weiter. Danke auch für die lieben Reviews!

"Deprimiert wegen ihrer Entdeckung?", sagte Lucas vorsichtig, als er sich zu der Ärztin an den Tisch setzte. Ihm war es in der Führerkabine beim Captain zu langweilig geworden, also beschloss er, sich etwas in ihre Gesellschaft zu begeben.

Ihr Kinn ruhte in der Handfläche des auf den Tisch aufgestützten Ellbogens. "Ich würde lügen, wenn ich sage, es sei nicht so."

"Dann versteht vielleicht einer, wie ich mich die ganze Zeit fühlen muss ohne Computer und allem."

Das war doch jetzt sicherlich nicht mit Hintergedanken gesprochen, dachte die Wissenschaftlerin bei sich. "Du hattest doch die letzte Zeit oft genug Gelegenheiten deinem Hobby nachzugehen."

"Schon, aber nicht so, wie ich es gewohnt bin. Wenn ich mal an einen Computer darf, dann nur mit Aufsicht und dann lassen sie mich auch nur machen, was mir einer von ihnen beiden sagt. Das langweilt. Ich will wieder ganz in Ruhe arbeiten können und machen was ich will."

Sie nahm seine Hand und sah ihn an. "Ich weiß, es ist schwer für dich, doch bitte sei stark. Ich versuche das auch. Mir geht hier vielleicht gerade eine wissenschaftliche Sensation durch die Lappen. Das ist bestimmt nicht anders. Lass uns beide versuchen das Beste aus der Situation zu machen."

"Das versuchen sie seit wir vorgestern abgefahren sind und ihre Stimmung wird auch nicht besser. Ist ihnen aufgefallen heute Mittag zuviel Salz in das Essen gegeben zu haben?" Lucas sah sie vorwurfsvoll an.

"Nun übertreibst du aber!"

Er schüttelte den Kopf. "Mitnichten. Das war recht salzig, sie können den Captain fragen, der hat auch bei jedem Bissen das Gesicht verzogen, der einzige, der sich nichts hat anmerken lassen, sind sie gewesen."

Sie hielten an und bevor sie etwas erwidern konnte, war Bridger zu ihnen getreten. "Wir sind da, wenn ich die Herrschaften dann bitten dürfte, mich in das Hotel zu begleiten, welches wunderbare Zimmer für uns bereithält."

Dr. Westphalen und Lucas blickten beiderseits ziemlich erstaunt zu ihm auf. "Hotel? Du hast mir niemals gesagt, dass du auch noch ein Hotel gebucht hast.", sagte Kristin.

"Nicht? Dann muss ich das wohl vergessen haben. Unter diesen Umständen dürfte es doch eine freudige Überraschung für euch beide sein."

"Soll das heißen, sie wissen mittlerweile was er vor hat?" Lucas' Kopf ruckte augenblicklich wieder in die Position zurück in der er die Ärztin ansehen konnte.

"Einen kleinen Teil, ja, aber wie du siehst, erzählte er mir nicht alles.", versuchte sie sich zu befreien.

"Was ist mit Minki?" Lucas zweiter Gedanke, gleich nach der geheimen Route, galt natürlich dem Haustier. Das Kätzchen war oben und wühlte sich wohl durch die Bettwäsche, wenn es nicht zufälligerweise vor sich hin schlummerte.

"Das regeln wir später. Erst einmal werden wir einchecken. Ich bin sicher, es wird euch gefallen.", sagte der Captain. Er war bereits auf halbem Weg nach draußen, als er sich erneut herum drehen musste. "Was ist nun mit euch beiden? Wollt ihr hier bleiben und weiterhin in der Enge des Wohnwagens leben? Ich nicht, denn ich freue mich schon auf ein ordentliches Abendessen mit mehreren Gängen, den Pool, die Sauna..." Weiter brauchte er nicht aufzählen, die beiden standen bereits hinter ihm. Lächelnd trat er ein Stück zur Seite um ihnen den Weg nach draußen frei zu machen.

Mit der Chipkarte in der Hand öffnete Lucas sein Zimmer. Bridger und Westphalen hatten am anderen Ende des Ganges ein Doppelzimmer bezogen und er bekam ein eigenes. Mit seinen sechzehn Jahren wusste er ganz genau, was das zu bedeuten hatte. Dumm war er schließlich nicht und verstand weitaus mehr, was da zwischen den beiden lief. Der Captain hatte seine Route absichtlich so gewählt und auch Hotelübernachtungen eingeplant, damit er seinem Sohn auf Zeit für eine Weile sich selbst überlassen konnte.

Minki hatte er sich nach Erhalt der Schlüsselkarte aus dem Wohnmobil geholt. Es war kein Problem, sie in seinem Zimmer unterzubringen. Der Portier erwies sich sogar als überaus freundlich in dieser Sache, man würde ihm einen Korb zum Schlafen für das Kätzchen bringen und es auch ausreichend mit dem entsprechenden Futter versorgen. Eigentlich wäre das ja nicht nötig gewesen.

"Für ein Einzelzimmer ist das hier aber recht groß, nicht Minki?" Hinter sich die Tür schließend, schaltete er gleich darauf das Licht an und ließ die Katze auf den Boden hinab. Schnuppernd sah sie sich in jedem Winkel um, wie ihr Herrchen auch.

In dem angrenzenden Badezimmer war eine große Eckbadewanne eingelassen und eine richtig noble Duschkabine. Die Badewanne sollte aber das Rennen machen, das nahm er sich vor.

Freudig sprang er auf das Bett und streckte sich dort ausgiebig. Das hatte ihm ein wenig gefehlt. Endlich ein richtig großes Bett zu haben und sich darin nach herzenslust zu suhlen. Jede Nacht stieß er entweder mit der Wand oder mit Bridger im Wohnwagen zusammen. Einmal war dieser ständig wach geworden, weil er andauernd von Lucas getreten worden war. Das tat dem Teenager schon leid, doch er war es nun einmal nicht gewohnt sich eng zu machen.

Er würde sicherlich gut schlafen können. Die weiche Matratze, das kuschelige Kissen, das alles lud ihn regelrecht ein sofort die Augen zu schließen. Am liebsten hätte er es getan, doch Minki war auf das Bett gesprungen und begann gerade den Aufstieg über seinen Bauch. "Ein Kuscheltier habe ich auch noch, so ein Luxus." Er nahm das Kätzchen und drückte es an sich. Dann war es auch schon wieder vorbei, denn er entdeckte, dass er einen Balkon besaß.

Sofort war er auf den Beinen und zog die Vorhänge zur Seite. Sein Zimmer ging zum Garten des Hotels hinaus. Er sah eine weite Rasenfläche, die mit kleineren Lampen beleuchtet war. Der nicht kleine Balkon bot genügend Platz für eine kleine private Cocktailparty und unter sich führte ein Teil des Pooles nach draußen. Leichter Dampf schwebte über der Wasseroberfläche und nur zwei weitere Hotelbewohner tummelten sich gerade in dem kühlen Nass.

Wie lange war es eigentlich her, dass Lucas unter dem Sternenhimmel im Pool herum geplanscht hatte? Bestimmt schon eine Ewigkeit. Damals hatte er noch bei seinem Vater gelebt, das war vor der seaQuest gewesen. Zu der Zeit nahm er noch alles als selbstverständlich hin. Große Räume, Bedienstete, die ihm das Essen zubereiteten und für Ordnung im Haus sorgten und auch die Swimmingpools im Haus und im Garten in Schuss hielten. Die Umgewöhnung an seine kleine Kabine auf dem Boot war nicht einfach gewesen, doch er fühlte sich dort zuweilen geborgener als in der großen Villa seines Vaters. Wie dem auch sei, etwas Normalität brauchte man und das hieß jetzt auf der Stelle schwimmen zu gehen.

"Halt, wo willst du denn hin?", ertönte Bridgers Stimme über den halben Flur, als Lucas gerade mit Handtuch und in einen Bademantel zum Aufzug nach unten wollte. Er drehte sich herum und sah den älteren Mann auf sich zukommen.

"Schwimmen?", sagte er mit einem seltsamen Unterton, der besagte, das er auf gar keinen Fall etwas verbotenes tun würde.

"Ich wollte dich gerade zum Essen holen. Willst du da etwa nicht mitkommen?" Der Captain war zu ihm getreten.

"Kann das nicht warten? Der Pool ist so gut wie leer und ich hasse es, wenn mir ständig einer vor der Nase rum strampelt. Wissen sie wie nervig es ist, wenn einer da vor einem meint er würde schwimmen und bei jedem Atemzug einen Springbrunnen aus seinem Mund spuckt nur weil er keine Ahnung hat, wie er zu atmen hat? Das ist eklig und muss ich mir nach dem Essen nicht antun."

"Ich bleibe dabei. Du kannst auch später schwimmen gehen. Das Essen gibt es aber nur noch eine Stunde, dann wird die Küche geschlossen und außer Cocktails ist im Speisesaal nichts mehr zu haben."

"Dann hole ich mir aus dem Wohnwagen was oder rufe den Pizzaservice." So ganz ohne würde er schon nicht auskommen müssen.

"Du kannst dir doch keinen Pizzaservice hierher bestellen!"

"Warum denn nicht? Ich will da in diesen echt tollen und super verführerischen Pool steigen! Gegessen habe ich heute mittag für zwei, da kann ich das Essen ruhig auch mal ausfallen lassen." Einen treuherzigen Blick aufgesetzt, sah er bettelnd den Captain an.

"Könntest du bitte aufhören mich so anzusehen? Das macht mich ganz nervös und ich lasse dir noch deinen Willen durchgehen.", lächelte er.

Sofort hellte sich das Gesicht des Teenagers auf. "Heißt das, ich darf? Ich bin ja nicht weg, sondern nach wie vor hier im Hotel und in einem Pool kann ich auch nichts anstellen, das wissen sie doch!"

"Ja, verschwinde. Wir versuchen dir etwas zum Essen mitzubringen. Ganz ohne Abendessen will ich dich dann doch nicht sehen."

Freudig vor sich hin strahlend, ging er an Bridger vorbei. "Wir können ja nachher noch ein paar Cocktails zusammen schlürfen, wenn es denn unbedingt sein muss."

"Von wegen, du bekommst keinen einzigen Schluck!", rief er dem Jungen noch hinterher ehe er zurück in sein Zimmer ging. Kristin hatte sich für das Abendessen fein gemacht und sah einfach umwerfend aus.

"Ich kann mich nicht erinnern, dich zu einem Candlelight Dinner eingeladen zu haben.", sagte er mit einem musternden Blick.

"Ich habe vorhin bei der Anmeldung einen Blick in den Speisesaal werfen können, die sitzen alle in ziemlichen edlen Sachen dort. Das Hotel ist schließlich auch eher was für die gehobenere Gesellschaft. Ich kann da unmöglich in einem Trainingsanzug auftauchen." Nach einer kurzen Pause veränderten sich ihre Gesichtszüge. "Ich muss unbedingt zu Lucas und nachsehen, was er zum anziehen hat. Der kann da nicht mit seinen ausgewaschenen Jeans ankommen und du zieh dir besser auch etwas anderes an."

Sie war bereits bei seiner Tasche und suchte ein gutes Hemd und eine dazu passende Hose raus.

"Um Lucas mach dir mal keine Sorgen, er wird nicht mit uns essen.", sagte er, ohne sie bei ihrem Tun zu unterbrechen.

Augenblicklich hielt sie inne. "Was soll das heißen? Fühlt er sich nicht wohl?" Besorgt blickte sie auf, ganz die Ärztin.

"Nein, nein, sei ganz beruhigt. Er wollte nur unbedingt den Pool testen und ließ sich nicht davon abbringen. Er hat sogar seinen gemeingefährlichen Blick aufgesetzt."

Dr. Westphalen hob mahnend die Augenbrauen. "Kurzum, er tanzt dir wieder erfolgreich auf der Nase herum."

"Kannst du ihm das verübeln? Ich wollte ihm den Spaß nicht verderben und er hat schon recht, ihm kann da wirklich nichts passieren."

"Nun," Kristin schien sich den Gedanken durch den Kopf gehen zu lassen. "da scheinst du recht zu haben. Schwimmen kann er wirklich gut und wir zwei hatten seit Beginn des Urlaubs nicht sonderlich viel Zeit für uns allein."

"Wir können später mal nach ihm sehen, im Moment tut es ihm bestimmt auch gut, für eine Weile etwas Abstand zu gewinnen. Auch wenn wir hier so tun müssen, als seien wir seine Eltern sind wir es nicht und ich will ihn nicht einengen."

"Das sind ja auf einmal ganz andere Worte. Zuerst wolltest du ihn gar nicht aus deiner Beobachtung haben und nun so etwas."

"Im Gegensatz zu vielen seiner anderen Altersgenossen ist er um einiges vernünftiger, das musst du schon zugeben."

"So vernünftig in eine Höhle rein zu kriechen, die dann einstürzt und wir uns fürchterliche Sorgen machen müssen. Ich werde dich dran erinnern, wenn er das nächste Mal in einer solchen Situation ist.", sagte sie mit Nachdruck.

Darauf konnte Nathan nichts mehr erwidern, der Schrecken und die Ängste um den Teenager saßen ihm noch zu tief in den Knochen, als dass er sich hier mit ihr streiten würde, wer nun letztendlich recht hatte, wieviel Freiraum man dem Teenager lassen konnte. "Ich sehe gleich nach dem Essen nach ihm."

"Naja", lenkte die Ärztin ein. "ein wenig können wir ihn schon im Pool planschen lassen, aber ich will nicht, dass er ohne Abendessen ist. Wir müssen ihm etwas mitnehmen."

Gemächlich zog er seine Runden durch den Pool im Außenbereich. Mittlerweile hatte sich drinnen das Becken gefüllt mit Leuten, die vor dem zu Bett gehen hier wohl ebenfalls wie er noch ein wenig entspannen wollten, um dann erschöpft in einem tiefen Schlaf zu versinken.

Lucas lehnte den Kopf an den äußersten Rand und sah nach oben zu den Sternen. Von fernen hörte er ein einsames Miauen. Minki beobachtete ihn ganz genau vom Balkon aus. Die Glaswand bot ihr eine äußerst gute Sicht zu ihm hinunter. Auf und ab lief sie, konnte jedoch nicht zu ihm. Hoffentlich kam sie nicht auf die Idee auf die Brüstung zu springen. Eine andere Sorge hatte Lucas da nicht, aber sie schien nicht daran interessiert zu sein. Statt dessen setzte sie sich endlich hin und beobachtete ihn stumm wie er den klaren Himmel mit den Sternen beobachtete.

"Hast du die Sternschnuppe gesehen?", fragte eine wohl vertraute Stimme ihn.

"Ja."

"Hast du dir auch etwas gewünscht?"

Lucas sah Bridger an.

"Wenn man eine Sternschnuppe sieht, darf man sich etwas wünschen. Das weißt du doch."

"Ich weiß und ich habe einen sehr großen Wunsch, der hoffentlich bald in Erfüllung geht."

Ein Lächeln erschien auf dem Gesicht des Captains. "Da bin ich ganz sicher. Ist das unsere Minki dort?"

"Natürlich. Die passt schon die ganze Zeit auf mich auf. Kein Grund sich Sorgen zu machen. Wie war das Essen?"

"Ziemlich gut, nur etwas wenig."

"Ah." Lucas richtete den Blick wieder zu den Sternen. "So ist es immer in diesen piekfeinen Hotels. Hätte mich auch gewundert, wenn sie einen großen Braten vorgesetzt bekommen hätten. Ich wette der Doc war begeistert von dem Essen."

"Ihr hat es geschmeckt. Für dich hat sie auch etwas mitgenommen."

Der Teenager ließ die Schultern hängen. "Auf mich passt wohl immer einer mit Adleraugen auf."

Bridger legte den Arm um Lucas' Schultern. "Damit wirst du leben müssen. Wenn ich anfange dich zu vernachlässigen, bekomme ich auch mein Fett weg."

"Dann dürfen sie mich eben nicht einfach links liegen lassen. Werde ich deswegen hier draußen meiner Ruhe beraubt?"

"Fühlst du dich von mir genervt?"

"Nein, nein. Ich komme mir nur ein wenig kontrolliert vor, das ist alles."

"Wundert dich das nach den jüngsten Ereignissen? Uns geht es einfach besser, wenn wir ganz genau wissen, wo du bist und vor allem wie es dir geht."

Der Teenager seufzte leise vor sich hin. Er wurde kontrolliert und würde den zwei Erwachsenen wohl nicht so schnell entwischen können. Wenigstens hatte er sein eigenes Zimmer im Hotel und das noch nicht mal direkt neben ihnen.

"Wollen wir ein wenig um die Wette schwimmen?", schlug Bridger vor.

"Warum nicht, ich habe noch eine Revanche offen und hier draußen sind gerade nicht so viele Leute, als dass uns jemand in den Weg schwimmen könnte."

"Dann los."

Sie begaben sich in Startposition und als der Captain herunter gezählt hatte, kraulten beide mit aller Kraft auf den Eingang zur Halle los um dort dann umzudrehen und zum Ziel zurück an den Rand zu schwimmen. Dieses Mal gab es keinen Zweifel, Lucas gewann und forderte als Siegesprämie die weiteren Pläne Bridgers.

Nathan reichte ihm sein Handtuch. "Tut mir leid, das kann ich dir nicht sagen, doch es wird dir gefallen, das kann ich dir versichern."

"Sie grinsen so heimtückisch, das gefällt mir gar nicht. Also, raus mit der Sprache oder ich lasse mir ein paar Gemeinheiten einfallen."

Er schüttelte den Kopf. "Nein, das verrate ich dir nicht, da bleibe ich hart. Lass dich überraschen. Wir machen morgen gleich nach dem Frühstück los. Verschlaf also nicht."

Völlig verwirrt ging Lucas in sein Zimmer. Was sollte das denn nun schon wieder heißen? Minki kam sofort zu ihm, als sie ihn bemerkte und schmiegte sich schmusend an seine Beine. "Du hast nicht zufälligerweise mal gelauscht, als die beiden sich ausgetauscht haben?"

Fragend sah ihn das Kätzchen an. Miauend ließ es sich den Kopf kraulen.

Gerade als er sich ein heißes Bad gönnen wollte, klopfte es an seiner Tür. Westphalen brachte ihm sein Essen und versicherte sich mehrmals, ob ihm auch ja nichts fehlte. Bis er sie losbekommen hatte, war sein Badewasser kalt geworden und er gab es auf. Statt dessen schaltete er seinen Fernseher an, der gegenüber von seinem Bett stand und ließ sich sein Abendessen schmecken. Minki kuschelte sich sofort an seine Seite. Kurz darauf schlief sie auch schon ein.

"Die große Überraschung ist ein Aquarium?", verdutzt blickte Lucas von einem zum anderen. Wollten die beiden ihn jetzt völlig auf den Arm nehmen?

"Nicht das Aquarium selber, aber das was dort drinnen ist." Bridger hatte diesen geheimnisvollen Blick drauf, dem der Teenager mehr als misstraute.

Dr. Westphalen hingegen machte kein sehr besonders erfreutes Gesicht. Wenigstens ihr schien das hier nicht zu gefallen.

"Was hat er vor?", fragte er sie direkt.

"Lass dich überraschen! Ich bin sicher er wird dich sofort nach Einlass an die entsprechende Stelle hin lotsen.", sagte sie mit einer ordentlichen Portion Sarkasmus.

Das war also eine Sackgasse. Warum wollten sie ihn denn nun nicht langsam einweihen, was hier abging? Wenn sie schon am Bestimmungsort standen, konnten sie doch endlich sagen, was los ist.

Die beiden schwiegen sich auch weiterhin aus und als sie endlich drinnen waren, schleifte ihn der Captain an den ganzen Becken vorbei. Er schien wohl etwas ganz bestimmtes zu suchen. Vor einem großen Becken blieben sie stehen. Mehrere schlanke Gestalten zogen darin ihre Kreise. "Nur wegen den Delphinen sind wir hier?", fragte Lucas etwas verdutzt und blickte erneut abwechselnd seine Eltern auf Zeit an, dass hinter ihm einer der Säuger an die Scheibe geschwommen kam und ganz aufgeregt schien bekam er nicht mit.

"Wir sind nicht wegen den Delphinen hier sondern wegen einem.", sagte Bridger und drehte den Kopf von Lucas so rum, dass er sehen konnte, wer ihm da hinter der Scheibe mit einer Flosse zu zuwinken schien.

"Darwin!", flüsterte Lucas ehrfürchtig und drückte seine Nase an der Scheibe platt.

Nathan trat ein paar Schritte zu Dr. Westphalen zurück, die alles kritisch beobachtete. "Ich würde sagen meine Überraschung war erfolgreich."

"Hoffen wir, das geht auch gut."


	29. ein Anzug muss her

"Was hast du denn?", fragte Bridger, als er das mürrische Gesicht seiner Ärztin bemerkte.

"Sieh dir das doch an! Hast du eigentlich mal über die Konsequenzen nachgedacht?" Sie zeigte auf die große Scheibe vor ihnen. Bereits andere Besucher drängten sich näher an Lucas und den Delphin heran, der sich im Wasser drehte und mit den Flossen winkte. Es war nicht zu verkennen, dass die beiden sich mochten und sich anscheinend auch kannten.

"Es wird ihnen beiden gut tun. Sie freuen sich!"

"Und ziehen damit alle Leute an. Weißt du wie es den beiden heute Abend gehen wird, wenn sie sich wieder trennen müssen? Ich habe außerdem nicht vor, das hier all zulange mit zu machen, nur damit du es weißt. Ich habe keine Lust einen Trübsal blasenden Teenager trösten zu müssen, bloß weil ihm wieder bewusst geworden ist, wie weit er doch von seinem Freund entfernt ist." Sie drehte sich herum und setzte sich auf eine der herum stehenden Bänke. Das Gesicht unzufrieden verzogen.

Nathan verstand sie nicht wirklich. Wenn es ihr nicht gefiel, warum hatte sie ihn dann nicht versucht davon abzuhalten. Am besten, er beschwor nicht noch mehr Unheil herauf und kümmerte sich um den Menschenauflauf. Er zog Lucas zu sich. "Komm mit, wir gehen irgendwohin, wo uns nicht so viele Leute sehen."

"Aber wir bleiben noch hier?"

"Natürlich, mach dir da mal keine Sorgen. Irgendwo hier muss man auch nach draußen kommen, dann kannst du Darwin seine fälligen Streicheleinheiten geben."

Lucas kam aus dem Strahlen nicht mehr heraus. Das war ja besser, als er dachte. "Kann ich dann auch mit ihm schwimmen?"

"Wie stellst du dir das vor? Ich glaube nicht, dass die Verantwortlichen für dieses Aquarium es gerne sehen würden, wenn du plötzlich in ihrem Delphinarium herum paddelst."

"Wer hat denn was von paddeln gesagt? Ich will mit Darwin spielen und schwimmen."

"Ganz so viel können wir leider nicht machen und wir können auch nicht lange bleiben, das sollte dir bewusst sein."

Der Teenager ließ den Kopf hängen. "Natürlich.", flüsterte er. Das war ihm alles mehr als klar. Zu gerne würde er aber gar nicht mehr weg gehen wollen. Er vermisste seinen delphinischen Freund so sehr. Erst jetzt wurde ihm klar, wie eng sie doch zueinander standen. Es gab nicht viele auf der seaQuest denen er sich anvertrauen konnte und die letzten Wochen war das sowieso ganz weg gefallen. Seine Sorgen fraßen sich tiefer in ihn hinein. Weder mit Bridger noch mit Dr. Westphalen konnte er ganz ungezwungen über die Dinge reden, die ihn wirklich bewegten. Natürlich würden sie ihm zu hören und alles tun, um es ihm leichter zu machen, doch es war eine Sache, ob man sich beim erzählen gegenüber der Person wohl fühlte oder ein flaumiges Gefühl im Magen hatte. Lieber blieb man still und fraß es eher tiefer in sich hinein.

Bridger legte seinen Arm um die Schulter von Lucas. "Aber wir machen ein paar Fotos, damit Darwin in einer gewissen Weise doch bei uns ist." Er zog aus seiner Tasche eine kleine Kamera.

Die Augen des jungen Genies verengten sich zu einem freudigen Blick. "Einverstanden." Er sah sich um. "Kommt der Doc nicht mit?"

Der Captain seufzte tief auf. "Ich fürchte ihr gefällt mein Plan nicht so sehr wie dir. Sie macht sich Sorgen, um dich und auch um Darwin, denke ich."

"Weshalb denn? Ich freue mich ihn wieder zu sehen und er auch. Haben sie gesehen, wie er mich begrüßt hat? Er hat gleich ein paar Kunststückchen gemacht, die ich ihm immer bei bringen wollte. Auf dem Boot hat er sich immer gewehrt und hat nicht so getan wie ich wollte. Heute hat er es gemacht, weil er mich glücklich machen wollte."

"Genau das ist der Grund. Sie fürchtet es könnte euch beiden später noch schlechter gehen, weil euch bewusst wird, wie lange ihr womöglich noch getrennt sein könntet. Kristin möchte nicht, dass wir all zulange hier bleiben."

"Das will sie nur, weil sie möglichst lange in diesen komischen Klamottenläden zubringen möchte." , sagte Lucas mit einer angewiderten Grimasse.

Nathan sah ihn fragend an. "Was meinst du?"

"Naja, die kam heute morgen ziemlich früh zu mir und fing an meine Sachen durchzuwühlen, ob ich denn auch etwas _feineres_ zum anziehen habe." Er legte seine Stirn in Falten, während sie ein paar Treppen hinauf gingen zu einem Becken, im freien. Durch ein Tunnelsystem konnten die Delphine von dem Becken im Gebäude nach draußen schwimmen. Ein System, das sich auch in dem ozeanischen Institut von Lucas' Vater finden ließ. Bestimmt hatten beide den selben Architekten gehabt oder sein Vater seinerzeit sich Anregungen bei den Bauweisen anderer Aquarien geholt. Doch ihn beschäftigte gerade ein anderes Thema, darum gingen seine Gedanken ganz schnell wieder andere Wege.

"Jetzt verstehe ich. Ich nehme an sie hat bei dir nichts finden können und nun musst du neu eingekleidet werden."

"Woher wissen sie das denn? Hat sie bei ihnen auch so eine Durchsuchung gestartet? Minki hat sie sogar angefaucht, weil die noch schlafen wollte und ich lag ja auch noch im Bett. Ich wusste gar nicht wie mir geschieht."

Darwin erwartete sie bereits am Rand des Beckens. Lucas lehnte sich sofort über die Brüstung und hielt ihm seine Hände entgegen. Der Delphin legte seinen Kopf schmusend an diese an. Auch Bridger begann seinem Freund über die Melone zu streifen.

"Ganz so schlimm war es bei mir nicht. Ich wusste schließlich wofür ich packen musste und habe auch etwas entsprechendes dabei. Doch wenn ich etwas gesagt hätte, wäre es keine Überraschung mehr gewesen und ihr hättet schon gewusst was ich vorhabe. Außerdem schadet es nichts, wenn du mal ein paar Sachen in deine Garderobe bekommst die für offiziellere Anlässe sehr wohl auch geeignet sind."

Lucas hielt inne. "Soll das heißen, uns erwartet noch etwas viel schlimmeres bei dem ich die ganze Zeit in einem piekfeinen Zwirn herumlaufen muss?"

Verschmitzt lächelte der Captain ihm zu, bis er sich plötzlich ganz und gar auf den Delphin zu konzentrieren schien.

"Oh nein!", stöhnte der Teenager. "Das kann doch unmöglich ihr ernst sein. Ich will nicht mit solchen Klamotten rumlaufen müssen, das ist einfach nicht mein Stil."

"Ich weiß, dass es nicht dein Stil ist, aber was sein muss, muss sein. Wir haben noch etwas anderes vor und da ist es einfach besser, wenn du außer deinen T-Shirts, Jeans und Hemden noch eine Alternative hast. Du kannst mir nicht erzählen, dass dein Vater dich nie irgendwohin mitgenommen hat, wo eine strenge Kleiderordnung herrschte."

"Natürlich hat er das und ich habe diese langweiligen Veranstaltungen gehasst. Erstens einmal wegen dieser doofen Anzüge, die ich tragen musste und mit ABSICHT zu Hause ließ, als ich auf das Boot kam. Dazu waren das alles immer so komische Leute, die einen kaum eines Blickes würdigten und falls doch, wurde man nur verächtlich angesehen. Diese Leute haben einen richtig fühlen lassen, was sie von einem halten, der noch sehr jung ist und ganz bestimmt nichts von dem versteht, worüber sie gerade reden. Manchmal hat einer versucht sich mit mir zu unterhalten und dabei so getan, als wäre ich dümmer. Kam mir dabei vor, als sei ich ein Kleinkind oder der Typ dachte ich sei eines."

"Waren das wissenschaftliche Veranstaltungen?"

"Meistens, ja. Am lustigsten war ja mal eines, während meines Studiums. Mich hat doch tatsächlich einer gefragt, was mein Lieblingsfach in der Schule ist und ob ich denn auch gute Noten schreibe. Ich müsste doch wissen, dass mein Vater ein sehr kluger Mann ist und ich verpflichtet sei, da auch gut zu sein. Am liebsten wäre ich demjenigen ins Gesicht gesprungen und hätte dem mal seine Theorien auf den Kopf gestellt, die er vorher in einem echt langweiligen Vortrag aufgestellt hatte. Die hatten einen ganz fatalen Fehler, den er wohl nicht bemerkt hatte."

"Warum hast du es nicht getan?"

"Weil mein Vater dazwischen kam und meinte, ich sei ein ganz fleißiges Kind und man müsse sich keine Sorgen machen. Das war das einzig gute, er hat mich von diesen ganzen Spinnern manchmal doch recht weit entfernt gehalten. Er wusste wie ich diese Veranstaltungen hasse und auch kein Interesse habe, mich mit jemanden zu unterhalten, der mich sowieso mit Vorurteilen angeht."

"Mach dir keine Sorgen. Bei dem was ich vor habe, wird dich keiner von oben herab ansehen. Es sind keine Veranstaltungen, es sind lediglich Mahlzeiten, die wir einnehmen, nur eben mit strenger Kleiderordnung."

"Das reicht schon um mich zu nerven!"

Bridger holte die Kamera heraus. "Sieh das alles positiv, es bringt dich einen Schritt näher an das Erwachsen sein. Außerdem bist du nicht allein. Ich kann mich schließlich auch nicht in Bermudas und Hawaiihemd an den Tisch setzen. Wirf dich ein wenig in Schale, damit ich ein paar gute Bilder von euch beiden machen kann."

Lucas stieß verächtlich auf. "Ich will noch gar nicht erwachsen werden. Das ist man erst mit Mitte zwanzig und ich bin sechzehn!" Er legte einen Arm um den Kopf von Darwin, der seinen Körper so weit wie möglich aus dem Wasser gehoben hatte. Der Captain drückte auf den Auslöser, dann durfte Lucas ein paar Bilder machen, ehe er wieder zum Fotomodell wurde. Am Ende war fast der gesamte Film verbraucht und das letzte Bild war Dr. Westphalen die mit einer ordentlichen Schnute vor einem großen Aquarium mit Quallen saß und überhaupt nichts von ihren Modelqualitäten mitbekam.

"Nicht ich blase Trübsal sondern sie.", kam Lucas zu ihr.

Sie schrak leicht zusammen, doch fing sich recht schnell wieder. "Seid ihr fertig?"

Der Teenager nickte und Bridger zeigte ihr die Kamera. "Der Film ist voll und von Darwin haben wir uns auch verabschiedet. Ich denke er wird es überleben."

"Aber nur, wenn er bald wieder raus kommt. Er ist es nicht gewohnt in so einem kleinen Becken gefangen zu sein. Es wäre besser, wenn man ihn im Meer sich selbst überlasen hätte. Da kennt er sich besser aus.", meinte Lucas besorgt.

"Es wird ihm gut gehen. Das hier ist eine erstklassige Anlage.", sagte Kristin. "Ich habe jedenfalls noch nichts gegenteiliges gehört. Man betreibt hier sogar erstklassige Zuchtprojekte."

Lucas zog die Augenbrauen zusammen. "Soll das heißen, sie wollen Darwin um kleine Delphine zu bekommen?" Er sah von einem zum anderen. "Bekommen wir dann auch einen von den kleinen?"

"Komm, Lucas, du hast dein Kätzchen. Darwin wird es dich schon wissen lassen, wenn er Vater wird, da bin ich sicher und ich denke nicht, dass er dir sein Kind dann vorenthalten wird. Ganz im Gegenteil, ich glaube er wird es uns oft genug vorführen." Nathan nahm ihn am Arm und zog ihn mehr aus dem Aquarium als dass er ihn führte. Durch die ganze Besuchsaktion waren sie nicht dazu gekommen die Fische anzusehen sondern nur die Delphine und Lucas wollte einfach nicht schon gehen ohne vorher den Rest gesehen zu haben.

Zwei Stunden später waren sie endlich in der Stadt und konnten sich nach einem Herrenausstatter umsehen.

"Damit eins klar ist, ich werde mir keine Fliege oder eine Krawatte umbinden. So ein Anzug ist schon mehr als genug.", stellte der Teenager gleich mal die Bedingungen fest.

"Ich fürchte da wirst du keine Wahl haben. Das letzte Wort wirst dieses Mal ausnahmsweise nicht du haben, sondern..."

"ICH!", sagte Kristin. "Wir gehen dort mal rein." Schon hatte sie Lucas bei der Hand gepackt und lotste ihn in den entsprechenden Laden.

"Guten Tag!", wurden sie sofort von einem Verkäufer bedient. "Kann ich ihnen behilflich sein?"

"Guten Tag!", ergriff Dr. Westphalen sofort das Wort ehe Lucas auch nur widersprechen konnte. Hier auch noch von einem bedient zu werden, passte ihm ja gleich gar nicht. "Wir bräuchten etwas für den jungen Mann hier. Etwas, das man einfach zu mehreren Gelegenheiten anziehen kann und nicht speziell auf einen ganz bestimmten Anlass zugeschnitten ist."

"Ah, ich denke da haben wir genau das richtige. Kommen sie bitte mit." Er führte sie tiefer in den Laden hinein. An einem Ständer mit Anzügen, suchte er etwas entsprechendes heraus. Lucas selbst hätte sich am liebsten herum gedreht und wäre fluchtartig aus dem Laden raus, doch der feste Griff der Wissenschaftlerin hinderte ihn daran. Zu allem Überfluss hatte es sich der Captain auch noch auf einem Stuhl nahe des Einganges bequem gemacht und beobachtete sie mit einem mehr als schadenfrohen Grinsen auf den Lippen. Das würde Lucas ihm schon noch austreiben.

Kaum hatte der Verkäufer ein paar Anzüge heraus gesucht, wurden noch einige Hemden dazu gesucht. Endlich konnte er auch mal was sagen. Westphalen hatte bereits einige Anzüge ausgeschlossen, die sie gar nicht erst an ihrem jüngsten sehen wollte, doch bei den Hemden durfte er ein wenig dazwischen reden. "Das blaue und das rote dort." Er zeigte auf zwei edle Seidenhemden. "Diese Weisen können ruhig weg kommen, wenn ich das anziehe sehe ich danach aus, wie mein Vater, wenn er eine Pressekonferenz hält."

Der Angestellte sah fragend zu Bridger und versuchte ihn sich im Anzug bei einer Pressekonferenz vorzustellen. Zum Glück wusste er nicht, dass Lucas eigentlich einen anderen meinte, darum zerbrach er sich umsonst den Kopf, ob er den Mann schon mal gesehen hatte.

Seufzend ließ ihn Kristin gewähren. "Ist gut, ich denke, das kann man gerade so noch durch gehen lassen."

"Was haben sie sich sonst noch vorgestellt? Eher eine Fliege oder eine Krawatte?", fuhr der Verkäufer nach den ersten Verwirrungen endlich fort.

"Weder noch.", sagte Lucas.

Mit gehobenen Augenbrauen zuckte Dr. Westphalen die Schultern. "Ich kann ihn leider nicht zu allem zwingen."

"Wir hätten allerdings welche die gerade für junge Leute sind.", versuchte der Mann ihnen weitere Dinge anzudrehen.

"Ich denke, wir lassen ihn die Sachen erst einmal anprobieren und sehen uns dann an, ob wir noch etwas brauchen." Und schon jagte Kristin ihn in die nächste Umkleidekabine, in welcher er ein wahres Intermezzo an Anzügen und Hemden anprobierte und irgendwann auch eine Krawatte um den Hals hatte. Jammernd, sie wäre zu eng, gab die Wissenschaftlerin und schließlich auch der Verkäufer auf, ihn ein entsprechendes Stück an zu drehen. Bei der Fliege, die der Mann brachte, hatte er sich ja erst recht angestellt gehabt. Aus Angst vor einer richtigen Szene, lenkte Kristin ein, dass es doch eigentlich ganz schick aussah, wie ihr Sohn bereits war, da brauchte man keine Krawatte oder ähnliches und so offiziell waren die Anlässe ja auch nicht, zu denen er etwas dergleichen tragen musste.

Mit zwei Anzügen und zwei Hemden verließen sie dann endlich das Geschäft. Lucas wurde sofort angewiesen zum Abendessen den mit den Nadelstreifen anzuziehen. Mürrisch stimmte er dem zu. Und er soll das ja sicher vor Minki verstauen. Er brauche sich nicht zu denken es dann alles auf das Kätzchen zu schieben, wenn da irgend etwas kaputt ging. Die Sachen seien teuer genug gewesen und er soll sich ruhig ein wenig bewusster werden, was er da hatte. Es sei überhaupt nichts peinliches daran, wenn man etwas mehr auf seine Kleidung achtete. Der Teenager begann der strengen Stimme seiner Mutter auf Zeit nur noch mit halben Ohr zu zuhören. Sie hatte es geschafft, dass er mit zwei Anzügen ausgestattet war, etwas was seine eigene Mutter erst nach jahrelanger Arbeit zustande gebracht hatte.

"Was steht jetzt den restlichen Nachmittag noch an?", fragte er, als sie das Hotel betraten.

"Bei mir ein Besuch im Hoteleigenen Beauty-Salon.", sagte Kristin mit sichtlicher Vorfreude.

"Naja, bis zum Abendessen ist ja noch etwas Zeit."

"Was? Wollen sie etwas auch zum Augenbrauen zupfen und sich Quark und Gurke ins Gesicht schmieren lassen?" Lucas meinte den Captain nicht richtig verstanden zu haben.

"Nie im Leben!"

Dr. Westphalen musste lachen. "Das hätte ich zu gerne gesehen."

"Ich eigentlich auch, dann wäre ich nämlich mitgekommen.", sagte Lucas. "Natürlich nur um zu beobachten!", lenkte er schnell ein, ehe hier noch jemand auf dumme Gedanken kam.

"Gut, wenn das so ist, dann entschuldigt mich bitte, ich habe noch einen Termin mit der Schönheit." Schon war die Ärztin auf dem Weg in ihr Zimmer und verschwand auch kurz darauf in diesem.

Nathan drehte sich zu Lucas. "Was hast du jetzt vor? Wieder schwimmen?"

Der Teenager blies sich ein paar störende Strähnen aus den Augen. "Wäre eine Idee."

"Wollen wir nicht lieber mal an den Strand gehen?"

"Aber nur mit Minki, die war den ganzen Tag allein in dem Zimmer eingesperrt."

"Pass dann aber auf, dass sie dir nicht davon macht."

"Keine Sorge, der passiert schon nichts."

"Gut, dann also in zehn Minuten wieder hier?"

"Von mir aus."

"Ich kann es nicht glauben, dass du jetzt hier anfängst Muscheln zu sammeln." Ungläubig sah der Captain zu, wie Lucas über das Ufer watete, den Blick kontinuierlich zum Boden gerichtet.

"Glauben sie es ruhig. Ich komme so selten dazu, da wird mir das hier ja nicht vergönnt sein. Ah, sehen sie, die ist doch toll." Er bückte sich und hob eine große weiße Muschel aus dem Sand.

"Was hast du überhaupt mit denen allen vor?" Lucas packte ihm mehrere seiner Schätze in die Hand. "Und warum soll ich die jetzt tragen."

Der Teenager sah ihn an. "Weil meine Taschen voll sind und ich nur eine Hand frei habe." In der anderen war nämlich Minki.

"Meinst du nicht auch, du hast jetzt genug? Da vorne sammeln kleine Kinder Muscheln, doch du bist der einzige, der über zehn ist und diesem Hobby frönt."

Forschend sah ihn Lucas an. "Schämen sie sich mit mir?"

"Nein, ich finde es nur seltsam."

Minki begann unruhig zu werden. Im seichten Wasser hatte sie eine kleine Krabbe entdeckt, die sie näher betrachten wollte.

"Warum sind sie mit mir dann eigentlich hierher gekommen, wenn ich keine Muscheln sammeln darf und mich _seltsam _verhalte?"

"Das habe ich doch nicht gemeint.", sagte Bridger beschwichtigend. "Wenn es dir Spaß macht, dann kannst du natürlich weiter machen, ich meinte doch nur, dass du bereits sämtliche Taschen voll hast und diese Kinder dort vorn recht traurig wären, wenn sie keine mehr finden würden, nur weil du sie schon alle eingesteckt hast."

Am liebsten hätte das Computergenie widersprochen nur dann würde sich das hier wieder ewig hin ziehen und darauf hatte er nun auch keine Lust. Statt dessen setzte er sich hin und ließ Minki auf die Krabbe los. Sobald aber eine größere Welle kam und ihre Pfoten umspielte, erschrak das Kätzchen und lief schnell zu Lucas zurück.

Nathan hatte sich neben ihn gesetzt. "Schmollst du jetzt?"

"Warum sollte ich? Wenn ich mich jedesmal darüber aufregen würde, wenn jemand zu mir sagt, dass er das, was ich gerne mache für kindisch hält oder nicht für mich angemessen, dann würde ich aus dem schmollen nicht mehr heraus kommen. Mein Vater hat da schon Grund für mehrere Jahre geliefert und wenn ich sie noch mit dazu rechne, hätten wir eine Nacht mehr. Ich mache mir nichts daraus, doch was wollen wir sonst machen?"

"Du redest von deinem Vater als würde er kein besonders gutes Bild von dir haben."

Verächtlich sah der Teenager auf den Sand, seine linke Hand strich unbewusst durch Minkis Fell. "Ich weiß nicht, ob er ein gutes Bild von mir hat oder ein schlechtes. Ich kenne ihn ja kaum, wegen seiner Arbeit. Er ist mit mir fast nie einfach so mal zum Strand gegangen um Muscheln zu sammeln. Diese Kinder dort drüben wissen gar nicht, wie gut sie es haben. Nicht jeder hat einen Vater oder eine Mutter, die mit einem in den Urlaub fahren. Bei uns waren es immer Geschäftsreisen und ich durfte mich mit einem Kindermädchen oder einem Angestellten zufrieden geben. Das war nicht dasselbe. Darum mache ich mein eigenes Ding und genieße eben allein, was ich als Kind nicht durfte. Bring keinen Müll mit nach Hause, hieß es einmal. Meine Mutter hat alle meine Muscheln weg geworfen."

"Das hat sie wirklich getan?" Captain Bridger konnte es nicht glauben.

Lucas nickte. "Ja, das hat sie. Nur eines von vielen Dingen, die ich nicht durfte. Wie dem auch sei, wenn sie nicht da waren oder ich es gut versteckt habe, gab es keinen Ärger. War auch ganz praktisch, wenn die Eltern sich nicht so um einen kümmern. Es hat alles Vor- und Nachteile."

"Nur du leidest nach wie vor darunter, kaum etwas von deinen Eltern gehabt zu haben."

"Oh ja, und diese ganze Situation hier macht alles nur noch deutlicher, was ich als Kind alles verpasst habe."

"Nun, du weißt, wenn du irgendetwas brauchst, dass ich für dich da bin."

Die blauen Augen sahen direkt in die des Captains. "Dafür bin ich auch dankbar. Es zeigt mir, nicht ganz allein auf der Welt zu sein. Lange Zeit waren Erwachsene für mich einfach nur ernste Roboter, die uns Kindern das Leben schwer machen wollen mit ihren Vorschriften."

"Du hast eine zu blühende Phantasie!", lachte Nathan.

"Ich denke, das trifft haargenau zu."

In dem Moment kreischte Minki auf. Die Krabbe hatte sie in die Pfote gezwickt. Lucas kam sofort um sie auf den Arm zurück zu nehmen, dann gingen sie ins Hotel zurück.


	30. Mamamia

__

Anm: Da isses!!! Das neue Chapter und jetzt vergesse ich nicht, was ich seit drei Kapiteln sagen will: Stellt euch auf ein Ende ein! Ich habe nicht mehr viele Ideen und nach bald einem Jahr ist es mehr als recht, wenn die Geschichte ein Ende findet.

Ein großes Dankeschön geht an Samusa und Kiddo für ihre Reviews! Ich bin für alles offen und falls es Kritik gibt, nur her damit!

Schmollend lief Lucas durch das Schiff. Sie hatten vor etwa einer halben Stunde abgelegt und würden am Abend des nächsten Tages ihr Ziel erreichen. Noch immer wusste er nicht wo es hinging. Er war sich sicher, dass Dr. Westphalen bereits in alles eingeweiht war, warum also er nicht? Hatte der Captain irgendwelche Bedenken wegen ihm? Das mit Darwin konnte er ja noch verstehen, aber warum schwieg er weiterhin? Wenn er dachte, er würde es nicht herausfinden ohne Computer, dann hatte er sich geschnitten.

Wild entschlossen stapfte er also ein paar Decks nach oben, bis er in der Nähe der Brücke war. Hier hielten sich genug Leute auf, die zum Personal gehörten und den ersten, den er in die Finger bekam, befragte er. Seine Vermutung war also richtig gewesen. Ihm war von Anfang an nur ein Ort eingefallen, zu welchem sie mit einem Luxusliner wie diesem hier fahren konnte. Zwar hob er sich mit seinen viel zu weiten Jeans und dem zu großen Hemd sehr von der übrigen Besatzung ab, doch es musste reichen, wenn er zum Essen in diesen piekfeinen Zwirn musst.

Pearl Harbour war ihr Ziel! Ziemlich logisch, wenn man bedachte, wie lange die Überfahrt dauerte. Hoffentlich wusste der Captain auch was er tut, denn dort mussten sie ja weg. Oder hatte er einen wichtigen Termin mit der UEO? Lucas könnte sich die Haare raufen, wegen dieser ganzen Geheimniskrämerei.

Kurz nachdem sie ihr Zimmer bezogen hatten, wäre Bridger auch noch beinahe recht sauer auf ihn geworden, weil er seinen Unmut kund tat, wie gerne er doch ein eigenes Zimmer gehabt hätte, anstatt einfach nur durch eine Tür von den beiden getrennt zu sein. Da war auch Kristin der Kragen geplatzt und sie hatte ihm eine Predigt gehalten, die sich gewaschen hatte. Als letzter Ausweg blieb ihm also nur noch die Flucht. Bestimmt würden sich die beiden wieder beruhigen. Zumindest hoffte er das. Wenn sie genauso nachtragend waren wie seine Eltern, dann würde das hier wohl noch eine Weile recht gespannt sein.

Lucas betrat das Deck und lehnte sich am Bug des Schiffes an die Rehling. Der frische, salzhaltige Wind blies ihm die Haare aus dem Gesicht. Er schloss die Augen und gab sich seinen Gedanken hin. Ein aufgebrachter Streit riß ihn aus seinen Träumen wieder heraus. Irgendwo keifte eine Frau erbittert mit jemanden herum. Das Junggenie sah sich um und entdeckte eine Gruppe, die heftig miteinander diskutierte. Drei Männer und zwei Frauen und die eine fing anscheinend gerade erst an. Er sah sie nur von hinten, doch ihre Stimme kam ihm erstaunlich bekannt vor. Irgendwoher kannte er sie doch. Dann fiel es ihm wie Schuppen von den Augen; Seine Mutter!

Panisch sah er sich nach einer Fluchtmöglichkeit um, doch ihm war der Weg abgeschnitten. Wenn die nun direkt in seine Richtung kommen würden, wäre es aus. Vor seiner eigenen Mutter konnte man sich bekanntlich nicht verstecken. Warum musste er genau am Bug stehen, wo er nicht nach links oder rechts ausweichen konnte? Lucas, du Vollidiot, schimpfte er sich selbst.

Auf das zweite Oberdeck schaffte er es auch nicht, denn da musste er an dieser Gruppe vorbei. Nun setzte diese sich auch noch in Bewegung und kam scheinbar direkt auf ihn zu. Schnell drehte er ihnen wieder den Rücken zu, mit Glück sah sie ihn nicht. Seine Finger verkrampften sich um die Rehling bis die Knöchel weiß wurden.

Ihre Stimmen kamen näher. Nun sprach einer der Männer, anscheinend hatte er sich von der energischen Art seiner Mutter nicht beeindrucken lassen. Rechts von ihm waren einige Bänke. Aus den Augenwinkeln sah er, wie sich die einzelnen Leute setzten, auch seine Mutter. Lucas wollte es riskieren. Er drehte sich nach links und schlich langsam davon und sobald er weit genug von ihnen entfernt war, ohne ihre Aufmerksamkeit zu erregen, schneller und schneller.

Als er auf dem Korridor mit den Kabinen war, atmete er tief durch und verlangsamte seinen Schritte.

"Lucas!", rief ihn jemand von hinten in einer nicht sonderlich freundlichen Stimme. Er zuckte erschrocken zusammen, dann drehte er sich herum. "Ich suche dich schon überall."

Er nickte nur, denn der Schrecken saß ihm noch tief in den Knochen.

"Ist etwas? Du bist so seltsam."

"Nein, es ist nichts.", log Lucas. "Mir geht's nur nicht so gut, ich denke, ich werde heute nichts mehr essen können."

Bridger sah ihn mit gehobenen Augenbrauen an. "Du willst mir doch wohl nicht etwa erzählen, du seist Seekrank?"

Hervorragende Idee! "Ich fürchte schon, darum sind ja auch viele auf U-Booten, nicht?"

Nathan begann sich Sorgen zu machen. Lucas schien überaus nervös. "Ist auch wirklich alles in Ordnung mit dir?" Er legte ihm vorsichtshalber ein Hand auf die Schulter.

"Sobald ich mich etwas hingelegt habe, wird es sicherlich schon wieder gehen."

Noch immer versuchte der Captain dahinter zu kommen, was mit seinem jüngsten Crewmitglied nicht stimme. Da steckte doch mehr dahinter als Seekrankheit. "Komm mit, ich bringe dich in unsere Kabine. Ich bin sicher, Kristin hat etwas für dich."

Bridger entging der vorsichtige Blick des Teenagers zum Treppenaufgang nicht. Was war nur mit ihm los? Bis vorhin noch hätte er gedacht, er würde mit ihm kein einziges Wort mehr reden und nun kam er ganz zahm mit ihm mit.

Dr. Westphalen packte Lucas sofort ins Bett und ließ ihn ein paar Tropfen einer scheußlichen Medizin schlucken. "Eigentlich siehst du gar nicht blaß aus."

"Doch, doch, mir geht es schrecklich.", log Lucas mit schwacher Stimme vor und setzte gleich noch einen elenden Blick auf. Das zog zum Glück.

Minki wanderte um seinen Kopf herum, während er die Decke bis zum Kinn hochzog. Kritisch beäugte ihn die Ärztin. Mit der Hand befühlte sie seine Stirn, doch Fieber hatte er nicht. "Naja, vielleicht brütest du auch etwas aus, das könnte die Symptome erklären."

"Wahrscheinlich.", sagte Lucas.

Der Captain stand an den Türrahmen gelehnt da. "Ich gehe mal davon aus, du wirst jetzt nicht ein wenig mit mir das Schiff erkunden?"

Kristin erhob sich von Lucas' Bett, packte die Flasche mit der Medizin in ihren Koffer und zog ihn in ihr Zimmer rüber. "Nein, ich möchte ihn jetzt nicht allein lassen. Solange ich nicht weiß, wie es ihm geht, möchte ich seinen Zustand ganz gerne noch etwas beobachten."

"Gut, dann werde ich mich ein wenig selber umsehen und bringe euch etwas mit, wenn ich irgendwo vorbei komme."

"Ist gut, lass dir ruhig Zeit, ich bin sicher, so schnell werde ich dich nicht brauchen. Mit unserer Kratzbürste werde ich schon fertig.", sagte sie mit einem Lächeln.

"Falls er sich doch daneben benimmt, kannst du ihn ja immer noch ruhig stellen."

"Darauf kannst du aber Gift nehmen!" Sie nahm sich eine von ihren Zeitschriften und setzte sich in einen der zwei Sessel am Bullauge. Von dort hatte sie Lucas auch im Blick. Der hatte sie bereits entdeckt und ganz schnell wieder den Kopf auf das Kissen gelegt. Er drehte sich auf die andere Seite, bei welcher er nicht durch die Tür sehen konnte und begann mit Minki zu spielen, die sich schnurrend von ihm den Bauch kraulen ließ.

Nathan ging gemächlich die einzelnen Decks ab. Vor dem Spielcasino blieb er kurze Zeit stehen. Wenn es sich einrichten ließ, konnte er am Abend Kristin zu einem Besuch überreden. Direkt daneben war eine exquisite Cocktailbar, er war sich sicher, da ein paar schöne Stunden mit ihr verleben zu können.

Der Tanzsaal war im Moment noch leer und wurde von eifrigen Bediensteten für den Abend her gerichtet. Fast überall ließen es sich die Passagiere gut gehen. Entweder saßen sie in der Lounge, genossen die Fahrt mit einem Drink in der Hand oder räkelten sich an dem vollen Pool.

Er stieg die Treppe vom zweiten Oberdeck mit dem Pool hinab und ging auf die Rehling am Bug zu. Die Aussicht war wundervoll. Das Schiff fuhr gerade mit voller Fahrt und ihn umspielte der Fahrtwind. Unweit von ihm saß eine Gruppe von mehreren Männern und Frauen auf den Bänken und unterhielten sich über irgendeine Theorie. Er zwang sich nicht hinzuhören. Er liebte Debatten über Themen, die gerade aktuell waren. Wie oft hatte er mit Carol diskutiert. Mehr denn je vermisste er sie. Kristin war eine wundervolle Frau und auch Lucas ließ ihm kaum Zeit, sich um seine eigenen Sorgen zu kümmern, dennoch holte ihn ständig die Vergangenheit wieder ein.

"Entschuldigen sie?" Eine der Frauen, die zu der Gruppe gehören musste, war zu ihm getreten.

"Ja?" Bridger drehte sich ganz zu ihr herum. Sie war hübsch. Auf dem ersten Blick fiel es ihm nicht leicht ihr Alter einzuschätzen. Ihr blondes Haar war zu einem Knoten aufgesteckt und irgendetwas an ihrem Gesicht kam ihm bekannt vor, nur was?

"Sie sind Nathan Bridger, nicht wahr?"

Ihm war es nicht verboten, sich der Öffentlichkeit zu präsentieren, dennoch hatte er ein mulmiges Gefühl. Sie schien das zu merken und hielt ihm die Hand entgegen.

"Meine Name ist Cynthia Wolenczak, sie müssten meinen Sohn recht gut kennen."

Recht gut? Sehr genau sogar, aber das sagte er ihr nicht. Innerlich klingelten jedoch einige Alarmglocken, der Grund für die Seekrankheit seines Computerspezialisten war gefunden. Lächelnd reichte auch er ihr seine Hand. "Das ist aber eine Überraschung. Sind sie geschäftlich auf dem Schiff?"

Cynthia Wolenczak nickte. "Ja, meine Assistentin und ich nehmen an einer Konferenz über altägyptische Kunst teil. Ich wurde als Gastdozentin geladen und um diesen kleinen Tripp angenehmer zu machen, wurden den einzelnen Teilnehmern eine Überfahrt auf diesem Luxusdampfer ermöglicht. Und was machen sie hier? Hat die Crew der seaQuest gerade Landurlaub? Ich hatte versucht Lucas vor ein paar Tagen anzurufen, aber es war nicht möglich ihn zu erreichen. Meine Assistentin hat es mehrmals versucht. Wenn ich jetzt dann in Pearl Harbour bin, wäre bestimmt Zeit gewesen, dass wir uns einmal zum Essen treffen könnten."

In Bridgers Kopf rauchte es. Was sollte er der Frau sagen? Die Wahrheit konnte sie womöglich schockieren, aber es gäbe auch eine andere Möglichkeit. "Ähm, ja, genau, wir haben gerade Urlaub und wie es der Zufall will, befindet sich Lucas ebenfalls hier an Bord."

"Wirklich?" Aus der Reaktion von Lucas' Mutter schloss der Captain sichtliche Freude. Anscheinend litt sie doch unter der Trennung zu ihrem Sohn, ganz egal, was Lucas da immer erzählte.

Nathan nickte. "Ja. Eine Kollegin und ich haben uns gedacht, es wäre doch eine gute Idee ihn mal weg zu holen und etwas erleben lassen. Ich hoffe, das verstimmt sie nicht, zumal es scheint, dass sie keinerlei Kenntnis davon hatten."

Sie winkte ab. "Ach, machen sie sich da mal keine Sorgen. Es freut mich, wenn sich jemand um Lucas kümmert. Er ist nur schwer aus dem Haus zu bekommen. Dieses Problem haben sein Vater und ich ständig gehabt." Hinter ihr begannen ihre Kollegen bereits nach ihr zu rufen. "Oh, so wie es scheint, wird meine Anwesenheit bereits wieder gewünscht. Sagen sie, ist es möglich, das wir uns vielleicht heute Abend nochmals treffen können? Ich würde ganz gerne meinen Sohn sehen und wenn es sich einrichten lässt auch ein wenig mit ihm sprechen."

"Ich bin mir ganz sicher, dass sich da was machen lässt.", nickte er zuversichtlich. "Aber eines hätte ich doch ganz gerne von ihnen noch gewusst."

"Ja, bitte?"

"Ist ihnen bekannt, dass Lucas leicht Seekrank wird?"

Sie sah ihn erstaunt an. "Auf gar keinen Fall! Der fühlt sich auf dem Wasser zeitweise wohler als auf dem Land. Sein Vater hätte ihn ganz bestimmt nicht zur UEO gebracht, wenn er entsprechende Anzeichen gezeigt hätte. Tut mir leid, aber ich muss jetzt wieder."

"Natürlich. Es hat mich gefreut sie kennen zu lernen."

Kristin blätterte noch immer in einer ihrer Zeitschriften, als Nathan in ihre Kabine zurück kam. Sie blickte von dem Artikel auf. "Wolltest du uns nicht etwas mitbringen?"

"Ja, habe ich auch, nämlich ein paar Neuigkeiten."

Sie legte die Zeitschrift zur Seite. Auch Lucas begann ihm mit einem Ohr zu lauschen, während sich Minki an seine Brust drückte.

"Sag bloß, diese Verrückten sind gefasst worden?"

"Nein, viel besser!" Er strahlte übers ganze Gesicht und ging zu dem Zimmer des Teenagers.

Dr. Westphalen sah ihn fragend an.

"Lucas ist kerngesund!", verkündete Bridger stolz.

"Wie kommen sie darauf? Mir geht es kein bisschen besser, seit vorhin!", widersprach Lucas ihm da.

Bridger setzte sich auf den Bettrand. "Bist du dir da ganz sicher? Das hat nicht vielleicht etwas damit zu tun, dass deine Mutter hier an Bord ist?"

Dem Computergenie klappte der Mund auf. Mit geweiteten Augen sah er den Captain an. "Wie? .... Woher?...."

"Bitte?!", wollte auch die Ärztin eine Erklärung haben. Sie war von dem Sessel aufgestanden und zu der Verbindungstür getreten.

"Ganz genau! Lucas' Mutter ist hier auf dem Schiff. Er wird ihr wohl zuvor begegnet sein und als er sie sah, ist er geflüchtet und tut seitdem so, als wäre er krank. Netter Versuch, Kleiner, aber der hat nicht funktioniert. Wir werden mit ihr heute Abend gemeinsam essen und du wirst dich auch noch richtig schön raus putzen für die Frau, die dir das Leben schenkte." Gleichzeitig zog er ihm die Decke weg.

Lucas war alles vergangen. Die Sprache, der Spaß, das Denken. Alles überrumpelte ihn.

"Aber, Nathan, das geht doch nicht. Was um Himmels Willen, hast du ihr denn erzählt? Wenn sie von der Bedrohung erfährt, in welcher die Crew gerade schwebt, wird sie das keinesfalls ruhig aufnehmen.", sagte Dr. Westphalen.

"Keine Sorge, dazu wird es nicht kommen. Wir drei haben Landurlaub und ihren Sohn dazu eingeladen in diesem mal etwas zu erleben, anstatt auf der seaQuest herumzusitzen. Und wir machen hier ja tatsächlich Urlaub, weshalb keiner von uns aufpassen muss, sich in irgendeiner Form zu verplappern." Dabei sah er mahnend auf Lucas, der bereits wieder schmollte, zum wiederholten Male an diesem Tag.

Entgegen seines Willens musste sich Lucas in Schale werfen und gemeinsam standen sie nun vor dem Speisesaal des Schiffes und warteten dort auf seine Mutter. Bevor seine beiden Eltern auf Zeit sie sahen, hatte er sie schon längst entdeckt. Ihre nervige Assistentin hing ihr am Rockzipfel. Augenrollend beobachtete er die Szenerie, wie sie diese zu ihren anderen Kollegen schickte und schließlich auf sie zu trat.

"Ich glaube es ja kaum. Lucas! Wie lange hat es gedauert dich in diesen Anzug zu bekommen?" Statt ihn zu umarmen zupfte sie an seinem Kragen herum, der ihr anscheinend etwas zu schief saß. Nörgelnd wandte er sich aus ihren Händen.

"Hallo, Mum. Lass das!"

"Eine Krawatte würde noch viel besser aussehen."

Giftige Pfeile schossen aus seinen Augen. "Untersteh dich hier jetzt so ein Teil auftauchen zu lassen."

"Das wäre eigentlich eine Idee. Ich bin mir sicher einer meiner Kollegen könnte dir vorüber gehend etwas leihen."

Amüsiert verfolgte Bridger das Schauspiel. Da litt einer Todesqualen und er konnte sich kaum zusammen reißen ein Grinsen zu unterdrücken. "Wollen wir dann rein gehen?", rettete er den Teenager aus einer äußerst peinlichen Situation.

Cynthia Wolenczak hakte sich bei Lucas ein und sie folgten Bridger und Dr. Westphalen, nachdem die beiden Frauen miteinander bekannt gemacht worden waren, in den Speisesaal. Sie setzten sich an einen runden Tisch inmitten des Raumes. Der ganze Saal war belegt und nur wenige Tische waren noch frei.

"Sie sind also beruflich in Pearl Harbour die nächsten Tage?", sagte Dr. Westphalen.

Sie hatten eine Flasche Rotwein bestellt und für Lucas ein Wasser. Cynthia Wolenczak nahm einen kleinen Schluck, bevor sie antwortete. "Ganz genau. Das war ursprünglich gar nicht geplant und eigentlich hätte ich schon etwas anderes zu tun gehabt. Glücklicherweise konnte ich die Termine jedoch verschieben. Ich bin sogar recht froh sie hier getroffen zu haben. Ich hatte schon befürchtet, es würde nicht klappen, kurz nach Lucas zu sehen." Sie warf ihm einen Blick zu.

"Was ist das Thema ihres Vortrages? Nathan sagte mir, sie seien als Gastdozentin geladen worden.", fragte Kristin weiter. Ihr schien die weibliche Gesellschaft zu gefallen. Bisher war es nicht möglich sich in einer weiblicheren Atmosphäre aufzuhalten. Nur von Captain Bridger und Lucas umgeben zu sein, war durchaus eine anstrengende Angelegenheit.

"Es ist nur ein kurzer Vortrag und beinhaltet etwas über den Schmuck der Königsfamilien sowie einige Tonarbeiten, die wir bei Ausgrabungen immer wieder finden."

Bitte fragt nicht weiter, hört auf sie weiter zu löchern, betete Lucas vor sich hin. Wenn diese Frau erst einmal ins Reden kam, konnte der Abend lang werden.

"Was ist los, Lucas? Du bist so still.", richtete Bridger das Wort an ihn.

Er sah auf.

"Das wird wohl nicht sein bevorzugtes Thema sein.", sagte Cynthia an seiner Stelle.

"Den Eindruck hatte ich bisher nie. Auf der seaQuest hat er sich für alles und nichts interessiert. Wenn er mal nicht durch unseren Borddelphin oder einigen anderen Crewmitgliedern abgelenkt wird, fragt er mich im Labor über tausend Dinge aus. Besonders wenn wir etwas neues haben, is auch Lucas da.", sagte Kristin begeistert.

Der Teenager hätte ihr am liebsten den Mund verboten, denn nun sah ihn seine Mutter erstaunt an. "Davon habe ich leider nie etwas mitbekommen. Wenn ich einmal etwas interessantes hatte, hat er sich immer zurück gezogen und mich damit allein gelassen."

"Das lag vielleicht daran, dass zum Teil dort noch Leichen drinnen lagen." Lucas trank einen Schluck seines Wassers. Warum hatten die keine anständige Pepsi für ihn?

Fragende Blicke wanderten von dem Computergenie zu seiner Mutter, die ungläubig den Kopf schüttelte. "Ihr habt euch aber auch angestellt. Daran ist überhaupt nichts schlimmes gewesen."

Lucas blies verächtlich aus. "Von wegen." Er richtete den Blick auf Bridger und Westphalen. "Als die Fluglinie mal gestreikt hatte, hat sie kurzerhand einen Sarkophag bei uns im Wohnzimmer untergestellt. Jedoch war der entsprechende Leichnam, eingehüllt in seine Leinenbänder, noch drinnen. Mein Dad hat sofort seine Sachen gepackt und mich mit ins Hotel genommen. Keiner von uns wollte auch nur eine Minute länger mit diesem Ding in der Wohnung bleiben."

"Geflüchtet sind sie, alle beiden und ich war dann ganz allein."

"Wieso denn? Das verstehe ich jetzt überhaupt nicht. Wie oft kommt man denn schon in den Genuss einen alten ägyptischen Sarg in aller Ruhe betrachten zu können.", sagte Dr. Westphalen.

"Es war nicht nur irgendeiner. Ich hatte damals einige Stücke für eine Ausstellung in Cleveland zusammengestellt gehabt und als die Fluglinie dann plötzlich in Streik trat, war das alles auf einem Flughafen nicht sicher. Ich habe sämtliche Exponate bei uns untergebracht. Allein die einzelnen Schriftrollen würden ein Expertenteam Wochen mit Arbeit versorgen, nur meine Männer zogen es vor, zu flüchten. Anscheinend war ihnen das zu alt. Anders kann ich es mir nicht erklären." Cynthia griff erneut zu ihrem Weinglas.

"Altes kann doch auch recht interessant sein. Wir haben erst vor einigen Monaten in einem Graben ein Kalksteinmassiv mit sehr vielen Fossilien gefunden, bei denen wir teilweise nicht nachvollziehen können, welcher Gattung diese Tiere angehören.", steuerte Captain Bridger der Unterhaltung bei.

"Genau! Soweit ich mich erinnern kann, war Lucas da doch auch wieder begeistert mit von der Partie. Wir haben ihn einmal regelrecht ins Bett eskortieren müssen." Kristin machte einen amüsierten Eindruck, als sie die größer werdenden Augen von Lucas sah, der sie fast anzuflehen schien, nicht weiter zu sprechen.

Seine Mutter seufzte fast unmerklich auf. "Dann ist es wohl ein Problem, das rein familiärer Natur ist. Wie es aussieht interessiert er sich für alles, was nicht mit seinen Eltern zu tun hat."

"Das ist gar nicht wahr! Ich interessiere mich sehr wohl für eure Arbeit!", widersprach er.

"Die deines Vaters, ich weiß. Er arbeitet ja auch mehr in der Richtung, in die auch du gehst, aber was ich mache, ist da mehr als uninteressant."

Warum schob seine Mutter jetzt die Mitleidsnummer? Grübelnd saß er da und versuchte hinter die Beweggründe zu kommen. Diese Frau machte ihn noch fertig. Einmal so und einmal so. Heute konnte er sich wieder nicht genug für ihre Arbeit interessieren und morgen wollte sie ihn bestimmt schon nicht mehr um sich haben. So war das doch immer.

"Das würde ich nicht meinen. Lucas hat bereits mehrmals auch ausreichende Kenntnisse aus dem Bereich der Archäologie uns vorgepredigt, bei denen selbst manchem Experten die Kinnlade herunter geklappt ist. Seien sie da mal nicht zu voreingenommen. Ihr Sohn hat mehr drauf, als sie vielleicht ahnen.", besänftigte der Captain die Gemüter.

Lucas nickte eifrig. "Und ob. Ich kann es nur nicht haben, wenn ein seit vier- oder fünftausend Jahre alter Leichnam in unserem Wohnzimmer übernachtet. Du und Dad ihr hattet eurer Schlafzimmer im oberen Stock, doch meines war nur durch einen Flur von dem Ding getrennt."

"Hat da einer Angst vor Geistern?", neckte Kristin ihn. "So kenne ich dich ja gar nicht."

"Ich möchte sie mal erleben, wenn man vor ihr Zimmer so ein Teil abstellt und sagt, man weiß nicht wie lange das jetzt dort ist!"

"Begeisterung, Lucas, das ist es was einen guten Wissenschaftler ausmacht. Er kann sich für alles Unbekannte und Neue verzaubern lassen.", antwortete Kristin ihm lächelnd.

"Vielleicht solltest du mit zu meinem Vortrag kommen.", schlug seine Mutter vor.

Skeptisch sah er zu ihr. "Würde ich mich da nicht nur langweilen? Wenn es etwas von dir ist, kenne ich es sicherlich schon. Es wäre nichts dabei, von dem ich sagen kann; Hey, das wusste ich noch nicht!"

"Also ich halte das für eine sehr gute Idee.", sagte Bridger, fing aber den warnenden Blick Westphalens nicht mehr rechtzeitig auf.

"Gut, wenn es ihnen nichts ausmacht, dann nehme ich ihn zu den Vorträgen mit." Mit einem freudigen Lächeln stellte Cynthia ihr Glas wieder auf den Tisch.

"Es ist ihr Sohn. Sie müssen da doch nicht um Erlaubnis fragen.", sagte Nathan.

"Das schon, aber sie haben ihn zu diesem Urlaub eingeladen und da kann ich ihn doch nicht einfach von ihnen fortreißen. Im übrigen bin ich ihnen sehr dankbar, wie gut sie sich um ihn kümmern. Ehrlich gesagt, haben weder sein Vater noch ich damit gerechnet, dass er sich so gut einleben könnte. Wir hatten eigentlich damit gerechnet, dass ihn die UEO wieder los werden möchte."

Schockiert blickten sie der Captain und Dr. Westphalen an.

"Dazu muss man sagen, dass ich mich in der Firma meines Vaters ziemlich daneben benommen habe. Er hatte einfach keine Lust mehr, mich ständig massregeln zu müssen, nachdem ich seine Angestellten von der Arbeit abhielt oder einfach die Computer umprogrammierte. Mein Verhalten ließ keine anderen Ahnungen für meinen Werdegang bei der UEO zu.", erklärte Lucas.

"Es wäre im Prinzip der ideale Ort für dich gewesen. Lawrence hätte immer ein Auge auf dich gehabt und nach dem fertigen Studium schienen deine Fähigkeiten dort auch angebracht.", sagte Cynthia mit einem Schulterzucken. "Ich verstehe nicht, warum du dann plötzlich so durchgedreht bist. Du weißt, wie sauer dein Vater damals geworden ist?"

Lucas nickte genervt. "Ja, ich weiß. Lassen wir das Thema lieber wieder und essen, ich habe Hunger und wenn nicht bald etwas kommt, dann gehe ich selbst in die Kombüse und hole mir dort etwas." Keiner der Anwesenden zweifelte auch nur eine Sekunde an seinen Worten. Sie wussten alle, mit wem sie es zu tun hatten und wie schnell der aufgestanden war, um sich etwas zu holen. Bridger überlegte bereits, wie er den immer wieder nach den Kellnern umsehenden Teenager davon abhielt, aufzuspringen, um in die Bordküche zu laufen. Glücklicherweise kam dann einer, bevor es nötig wurde, ihn aufzuhalten.

Die weiteren Themen des Abends waren rein politischer oder wirtschaftlicher Natur bis die beiden Frauen anfingen sich über Literatur zu unterhalten. Da konnten die zwei Männer am Tisch gleich gar nicht mehr mitreden, denn keiner von ihnen interessierte sich für diese romantischen Frauenschinken. Auf einen Wink Bridgers hin, verschwanden sie für eine Stunde in der Spielhalle.


	31. Heimlicher Besuch

Schwer mit der Müdigkeit kämpfend, saß Lucas nun in einer der hintersten Reihen bei den einzelnen Vorträgen. Es waren bisher nur zwei Sprecher dran gewesen und noch sechs weitere sollten folgen. Lange würde er das nicht durchhalten und wenn er dann auch noch im Schlaf anfangen sollte zu sprechen oder zu schnarchen, hatte er nicht nur sich, sondern auch seine Mutter und den Wissenschaftler beleidigt, der da mit vollem Elan seinen Vortrag hielt. Wobei voller Elan bei dem zweiten Präsentanten eine wahre Übertreibung gewesen wäre.

Es folgte eine kürzere Pause von zehn Minuten, bis der nächste dran kommen würde. Ausgiebig streckte sich der Teenager. Seine Mutter war bereits nach dem ersten Vortrag verschwunden gewesen und langsam spielte auch er mit den Gedanken diese ganze Sache hier einfach hinzuschmeißen. Wenig interessiert sah er nach vorn, wo jemand einige Pläne und Skizzen auszurollen begann und den Overheadprojektor auf seine Funktion testete. Auch da probierte er sämtliche Folien aus, um zu sehen, ob man sie auch deutlich erkennen konnte.

War das zu fassen? Gerade als er den Entschluss gefasst hatte zu gehen, kam tatsächlich einer mit einem interessanten Thema an. Die Fotos, die er bei den Vorbereitungen des Mannes sehen konnte, machten ihn neugierig. Vielleicht konnten ihm die dabei gewonnenen Informationen helfen sein Referat ein wenig aufzupeppen.

Kurz vor den Ferien waren die Themen in den einzelnen Fächern für die Fachreferate vergeben worden und Lucas hatte das unheimliche Glück gehabt in Geschichte das Thema Cheops aufs Auge gedrückt zu bekommen. Nun, mit dem konnte man ja einiges anfangen und wenn er hier den Plänen Glauben schenken konnte, dann handelte es sich um die Pyramiden von Gizeh. Eben jene Pyramiden, die Cheops erbaut haben soll. Glück muss man haben, aber einen Block und einen Stift dazu wären auch nicht schlecht.

Sofort war alle Müdigkeit von ihm gefallen. Bevor er jedoch Gefahr lief, dass es vielleicht doch langweilig werden konnte, stand er auf und ging die wenigen Stufen nach unten, um den nervös wirkenden Mann ein wenig auf den Zahn zu fühlen.

"Hallo!"

Der Mann erschrak, als Lucas ihn plötzlich von hinten mehr oder weniger mit seiner zu fröhlichen Art begrüßte. Er war furchtbar aufgeregt, schließlich handelte es sich hier nicht um ein paar interessierte Studenten, die seinem Vortrag lauschen würden, sondern renommierte Wissenschaftler von Rang und Namen. "Ich sagte doch bereits, dass ich bei dem Buffet am Abend nicht dabei sein werde."

Lucas blickte sich um, konnte aber niemand anderen erblicken, der damit gemeint gewesen sein könnte. "Äh, ich glaube sie verwechseln mich da mit jemanden. Ich weiß überhaupt nichts von einem Buffet."

Der Mann atmete tief durch. Beinahe verzweifelt wie dem Teenager schien. "Was ist denn dann? Sag mir nicht, ihr hättet kein Verlängerungskabel für meinen Projektor! Das wäre eine ganz üble Sache, denn ohne den geht hier gar nichts."

Das Computergenie legte seine Stirn in Falten und kam sich gerade ein wenig mehr als nur veräppelt vor. "Zum einen, bin ich weder der Hotelboy noch der Laufbursche in diesem Laden. Zum zweiten, wollte ich mit ihnen über ihren Vortrag reden, denn wie ich sehe, geht es hierbei um die Gizehpyramide." Er zeigte auf die Plakate hinter sich.

Nun schien es bei dem nervösen Handtuch doch geklickt zu haben und er erkannte, dass Lucas wirklich nichts von ihm wollte außer reden. "Interessierst du dich für die Pyramiden?"

"Interessieren wäre etwas zu positiv ausgedrückt. Ich finde das Thema wirklich interessant, aber ich muss es nicht ständig um mich haben oder jede Information in mich einsaugen, die ich darüber finden kann." Er hielt dem Mann seine Hand hin. "Ich bin Lucas." Den Nachnamen ließ er geflissentlich unter den Tisch fallen. Das hatte er schon früher so gehandhabt. Egal ob er nun Wolenczak oder Bridger hieß, die Leute gingen mit einem normaler um, wenn sie nur den Vornamen wussten.

"Jason Powl.", erwiderte der Mann, der nicht älter als Mitte dreißig sein konnte. "Du wolltest mit mir reden? Hat das nicht bis nach meinem Vortrag Zeit?"

Lucas lächelte. "Ich fürchte, ein wenig Ablenkung ist genau das, was sie jetzt brauchen. So nervös bin ja selbst ich nicht, wenn ich irgendwelche Vorträge halten muss. Sie machen das nicht oft, nicht?"

"Bist ja ein schlaues Kerlchen."

"Ja, da gibt es einige, die das behaupten."

"Genau genommen, bin ich nur Gastdozent an der Universität, die mich her geschickt hat. Der Professor, der eigentlich den Vortrag halten sollte ist unvorhergesehen erkrankt und weil ich mich mit seiner Arbeit auskenne und ihm bei den Vorbereitungen geholfen habe, hat man mich dann auch her geschickt."

"Ist das ein Problem?"

"Natürlich, ich bin es gewohnt, wenn nur vor Studenten zu sprechen und sonst habe ich nur mit Ausgrabungen zu tun."

"Fühlen sie sich kein bisschen geehrt, hier sprechen zu dürfen? Das macht sich doch bestimmt super in ihrer Akte, wenn da drinnen steht, sie hätte bei der Tagung hier mitgewirkt." Mit den Händen in den Hosentaschen vermied er kein einziges Mal den Blick von den grünen Augen Jason Powls zu nehmen.

"Natürlich ist das eine Ehre, eine große sogar, doch wenn ich etwas falsches von mir gebe, oder mich völlig in eine Sackgasse begebe, dann wird man das sofort merken. Diese Leute wissen, worum es geht."

"Na und? Fehler passieren. Was meinen sie, was ihre Vorgänger bereits für Dinger gebracht haben? Niemand ist so perfekt und bekommt alles mit Leichtigkeit hin. Jeder, der hier sprechen muss, hat eine gewisse Nervosität in sich. Ich auch, wenn ich an mein Referat denke. Deswegen möchte ich ja auch mit ihnen reden. Es soll über Cheops gehen und ich muss ihnen ehrlich sagen, ich möchte da nicht mir in einer Bibliothek oder im Internet Massen an Informationen zusammen suchen, wenn ich jemanden fragen kann, der mir ganz genau sagt, was an diesem Pharao wichtig war."

Jason Powl zog die Augenbrauen hoch. "Deswegen kommst du vor meinem Vortrag zu mir?"

Lucas nickte. "Natürlich, warum denn nicht? So können sie sich die nötige Sicherheit für ihre kleine Rede gleich holen und ich die aktuellen Informationen über unseren großen Erbauer. Nachdem was ich auf ihren Schaubildern gesehen habe, sitzen sie direkt an der Quelle, wenn es um neue Erkenntnisse geht."

Der Mann dachte nach, ehe er antwortete. "Dir scheint es ernst zu sein, mit dem was du da erzählst, daher denke ich, kann ich dir etwas erzählen. Hast du denn etwas zum notieren?"

"Genau das fehlt mir noch zu meinen Glück. Einen Stift habe ich in meiner Tasche gefunden, nur keine Zettel."

Der Wissenschaftler bückte sich und kramte aus seiner Tasche einen Block mit kariertem Papier heraus. "Hier bitte, den kannst du nehmen. Zehn Minuten haben wir ja Zeit. Was genau willst du also von mir wissen?"

Lucas begann ihn mit allen möglichen Dingen zu befragen, die er meinte für sein Referat zu benötigen und erhielt am Ende sogar einige Folien und Skizzen. Auch hatte er recht behalten. Sobald er Lucas erst einmal einige wichtige Hintergründe zu Cheops erklärt hatte, nahm seine Nervosität ab und der darauf folgende Vortrag vor den anderen Wissenschaftlern und wichtigen Leuten, die es sich nicht nehmen ließen diesem zu lauschen, gehörte zu den besten der Tagung.

Gegen Mittag entschloss sich Lucas jedoch dann, dass es Zeit wurde zu gehen. Seine Mutter hatte ihre eigene Präsentation erst am späten Nachmittag und so gerne er es sehen würde, aber das wurde ihm dann doch zu viel. Das sagte er ihr und als diese ihn nicht weiter zum bleiben überreden wollte, ging er Achselzuckend zum Hotel zurück, in welchem er mit dem Captain und Dr. Westphalen die nächsten zwei Tage, bis zu ihrer Rückreise wohnen würden.

In der Lobby erhielt er den Schlüssel für ihr Zimmer. Dieses Mal gab es keine getrennten, was ihm nicht so ganz gefiel, denn sein eigener Herr zu sein, war schon um einiges besser, als ständig unter dem Pantoffel der Erwachsenen zu leben. Außer Minki wartete niemand auf ihn und er hatte fast schon die Befürchtung, das würde sich bis zum Abend nicht ändern. Er rief den Zimmerservice und ließ sich etwas zum Essen bringen. Ein leckeres Schnitzel mit Pommes. Bestimmt konnte er nach Ende des Urlaubes keine Pommes mehr sehen. Davon hatte er in letzter Zeit einfach zu viele gegessen, aber sie schmeckten auch so gut. Bevor er sich sein Mittagessen schmecken ließ, sprang er noch schnell unter die Dusche. So erfrischt und in lockeren Trainingshosen mit einem schlapperigen T-Shirt machte er es sich auf seinem Bett bequem und schaltete den Fernseher ein. Es lief nichts besonderes, doch er fand eine Dokumentation, die er nebenher laufen ließ. Minki sprang zu ihm und kuschelte sich sofort an ihn. Sie vermisste einfach nur seine Liebkosungen, die sie auch sofort erhielt. Auf ihn war ja schließlich verlass und wenn sie gekrault und gestreichelt werden wollte, musste sie nur zu ihm kommen.

Erst über eine Stunde später ließ sich mal jemand von seinen Pseudoeltern blicken. "Hoi, ich hatte nicht gedachte, dass du schon zurück sein würdest.", sagte Bridger die Tür hinter sich schließend.

Lucas setzte sich hin. Bis eben hatte er auf dem Bauch gelegen und gelangweilt das Fernsehprogramm verfolgt. Minki wurde zur Seite geschubst, aber das bemerkte das Kätzchen gar nicht, so verträumt wie es sich in die Kissen gekuschelt hatte. "Ich weiß nicht, was sie den ganzen Tag bisher gemacht haben, aber ich wette es war um einiges interessanter als das was ich erlebt habe. Nichts ist anstrengender als sich selbst vom einschlafen abzuhalten."

Der Captain lächelte. "Falls du glaubst, ich hätte einen schönen Tag am Strand gehabt, muss ich dich enttäuschen."

"So? Wo waren sie denn?" Lucas nahm Minki auf den Arm und streichelte über ihr weiches Fell. Schnurrend beantwortete sie die Geste.

Einen Moment schwieg der Captain. Es hatte den Anschein, als würde er darüber nachdenken, ob er dem Teenager über seinen Tag informieren wollte, oder es eher für besser hielt, es weiter für sich zu behalten.

Lucas zog die Augenbrauen höher und höher mit jedem Moment der verstrich. "Sollen wir Ratespiele veranstalten?"

"Du lässt mich nicht in Ruhe, wenn ich sage, dass es dich nichts angeht?"

Jetzt war es an dem Computergenie nachzudenken. "Ich fürchte nein.", schüttelte er letztendlich den Kopf. "Ich muss nur nachher dem Doc stecken, dass sie hier mit Geheimnissen anfangen und ich muss jedesmal sagen, wenn ich weggehen will und notfalls auch Telefonnummern hinterlassen."

"Das ist etwas ganz was anderes. Ich bin erwachsen und du befindest dich gerade an der Schwelle dazu. Es ist wichtig für uns zu wissen, wo du dich aufhälst, damit wir uns keine Sorgen machen müssen."

"Sie vergessen dabei nur, dass wir uns im Moment in einer sehr außergewöhnlichen Situation befinden in der keine Unterschiede gemacht werden, ob wer schon älter ist oder nicht."

Bridger atmete schwer aus. Der Junge war echt ein harter Brocken. Was er sagte, klang durchaus nachvollziehbar und er hatte damit auch recht. Würden sie unter anderen Umständen hier sein, hätte er durchaus ein Recht darauf zu schweigen. "Aber noch immer bin ich der Captain und habe die absolute Entscheidungsvollmacht."

"Und ich bin der kleine Junge, der nur einem Computer zu nahe kommen braucht, um hinter ihre Geheimnisse zu kommen.", platzte Lucas sofort heraus. Der Captain musterte ihn sofort mit einem strengen Blick. "Keine Sorge. Auch wenn ich könnte, mache ich es nicht. Sie werden schon ihre Gründe haben, warum sie mir nicht sagen wollen, wo sie waren. Ich habe mich auf jeden Fall nicht in der Stadt herum getrieben, sondern bin sofort aufs Zimmer zurück. Diese Tagung ist für absolute Ägyptenfreaks wirklich toll, leider nur oft sehr langweilig vorgetragen. Mir sind bei einigen fast die Augen im Dauerlauf zugefallen."

"Hört sich nicht so an, als hättest du sehr viel Spaß dabei gehabt."

Lucas schüttelte den Kopf. "Nicht wirklich. Es war schon etwas dabei, aber bevor ich auf den großen Knaller warte und mich ewig langweile, bin ich dann gegangen."

"Hast du dich von deiner Mutter verabschiedet?"

"Ja, habe ich. Nur ich glaube, das hat sie dann nicht mehr so interessiert. Sie hat sich zwar daran gehalten, mich nicht ihren ganzen Kollegen vorzustellen, solange die Verrückten es auf die seaQuest abgesehen haben, aber ich habe ihr angesehen, wie gerne sie das getan hätte. Ging ihr wohl ziemlich auf den Wecker, mich da zu haben und dann doch nicht mit mir prahlen zu können." Sein Blick ging ins Leere. Dem Captain schien fast, als würde sein jüngstes Crewmitglied in alten Erinnerungen schwelgen.

Nathan stand von dem Stuhl auf und setzte sich neben Lucas auf das Bett. "Ich bin im UEO Krankenhaus gewesen."

Sofort fixierten ihn die blauen Augen des Teenagers. "Sie waren bei unseren Leuten?" Er konnte nicht glauben, was er da hörte. "Warum haben sie mir davon nichts gesagt? Ben muss doch noch immer dort sein, ich hätte ihn zu gerne gesehen!"

Der ältere Mann legte ihm die Hand auf die Schulter. "Beruhige dich, mit Ben ist alles in Ordnung. Er macht schon wieder schmutzige Witze mit den Schwestern, also kann es ihm nicht so schlecht gehen."

Als nichts mehr kam, sah ihn Lucas erwartend an. "Und?"

"Nichts und. Ich bin nur kurz bei ihm gewesen und habe ihm Grüße von uns allen übermittelt. Anschließend musste ich mit der UEO reden. Da diese ganze Sachen jetzt doch sehr lange dauert, bis man diese Leute schnappt, überlegt man derzeit, wie man das anders umgehen kann, damit die seaQuest nicht noch länger außer Gefecht ist."

"Sie glauben doch wohl nicht etwa, das machen die nur, weil die sich um uns sorgen. Die haben nur Angst, dass sie im Falle eines Angriffes, nichts entgegen zu setzen haben, weil das Boot im Trockendock liegt."

"Genau das befürchte ich auch. Ich bin dafür, vorerst alles so zu belassen wie es ist."

"Auf unbestimmte Zeit?"

Bridger zog Lucas fester an sich, da er das Gefühl hatte, dass seinem jüngsten die Aussicht weiterhin zur Schule gehen zu müssen und ein ganz normaler Teenager sein zu müssen, nicht sonderlich gefiel. "Mach dir da mal keine Gedanken. Ich bin sicher, früher oder später müssen wir unsere Identität preis geben und können unser eigenes Leben wieder aufnehmen. Kristin und ich wollen genausowenig wie du noch länger dieses Versteckspiel mitmachen und so geht es der gesamten Mannschaft. Lieutenant Krieg hat ebenfalls sehr darüber geschimpft."

"Können wir zu Ben? Bitte! Ich möchte mich selbst davon überzeugen, dass es ihm gut geht!"

Der Captain schüttelte den Kopf und ließ ihn los. "Das ist nicht möglich!"

"Dann werde ich weglaufen und mich selbst in das Krankenhaus schleichen!"

"Das wirst du nicht tun!"

"Sie wissen genau, mich wird das nicht aufhalten. Sie hätten mir eben nicht sagen dürfen, wo er sich aufhält."

"Mir klingt das schwer nach Erpressung."

"Sie nennen es Erpressung, ich eine Arrangement unter zwei in die Klemme geratenen Menschen, die einen Grund brauchen um da weiter zu machen, wo sie heute sind."

Bridger seufzte erneut schwer auf. "Können wir nicht einmal vernünftig miteinander sein? Ich mache das nicht um dich zu ärgern, sondern um dich vor Schaden zu bewahren!"

Lucas sah betrübt zu Boden. "Schon gut, ich werde damit aufhören."

"Danke."

"Sie haben bereits oft genug gesagt, was ihnen wichtig ist. Es wäre unfair von mir ihnen gegenüber, da jetzt in den Rücken zu fallen."

"Versprich mir bitte nur eines, dass wir über dieses Sache einfach nicht mehr reden und versuchen da weiter zu machen, wo wir gestern abend auf gehört haben."

"Versprochen."

"Gut, wollen wir dann etwas zum Strand runter gehen? Mit Glück finden wir Kristin, die wollte sich ein wenig in die Sonne legen."

"Klar, ich ziehe mich nur schnell um." Lucas stand auf und verschwand im Badezimmer nachdem er sich etwas aus seiner Tasche zum anziehen gezogen hatte.

Der dunkelhaarige Mann lag schlaflos in seinem Zimmer. Zu gerne würde er die Augen schließen und sich unbesorgt seinen Träumen hingeben, doch das war leider nicht so einfach. Nicht bei dem was er durchgemacht hatte. Die Psychologen sagten, das sei normal, doch ihm wäre es lieber, wenn er diese Quacksalber gar nicht erst brauchte.

Die Tür zu seinem Zimmer öffnete sich und eine Gestalt huschte schnell in den dunklen Raum. Panik schien ihn einnehmen zu wollen, als er einige Zeit nichts von dem Eindringling vernahm. Wenn es jemand vom Krankenhauspersonal war, dann würde bereits das Licht an sein, doch dem war nicht so. Er entschied sich dazu, sich ruhig zu stellen. Vielleicht konnte er den Eindringling übermannen, wenn er glaubte er würde schlafen. Schon hörte er wie sich leise Schritte seinem Bett näherten und dann stieß der Eindringling mit dem Hocker zusammen, der unweit des Bettes stand und gelegentlichen Besuchern als Sitzplatz diente. Der darauf folgende Schwall an Verfluchungen ließ ihn erleichtert durchatmen.

"Lucas?"

"Pscht! Offiziell bin ich nicht hier! Bridger bringt mich um, wenn er mitbekommt, dass ich ihn so hintergehe!", sagte die Stimme des Junggenies.

"Was machst du hier? Willst du nicht lieber das Licht einschalten, dann läufst du nicht Gefahr dir die Knochen zu brechen."

"Ein paar blaue Flecke habe ich schon und wenn ich mir was breche, bin ich hier doch am richtigen Ort. Oder ist das etwa kein Krankenhaus? Ich könnte mich zu dir ins Zimmer legen lassen."

"Sehr verlockende Aussicht."

Lucas war endlich bis zum Bett vorgedrungen. "Kann ich mich hier irgendwo hinsetzen?"

"Warte, ich rutsche etwas zur Seite." Es war das Rascheln von Bettwäsche zu hören. "Jetzt."

"Danke. Wie geht es dir, Ben?"

"Naja, wie soll es dir schon gehen, wenn einer mit ner Knarre auf dich gezielt hat? Wie bist du eigentlich an meiner Wache vorbei gekommen. Ich dachte, die haben mir hier einen vor die Tür gesetzt."

Lucas zog ein Bein an den Körper. "Frag lieber nicht, das weiß ich selber nicht so genau, wie ich den los geworden bin. Ich habe einen annonymen Anruf gestartet, dass eine verdächtige Person um das Krankenhaus schleicht und da haben die den glücklicherweise abgezogen und zur Suche raus geschickt. Du bist also unbewacht im Moment. Wie ich aber wieder raus kommen soll, weiß ich noch nicht."

"Das lass mal mein Problem sein. Ich finde es schön, endlich einen Freund bei mir zu haben und nicht mit tausenden von Fragen gelöchert zu werden." Ben suchte auf der Decke nach der Hand seines jungen Freundes.

"Geht mir genauso. Als ich hörte dir sei etwas passiert, hatte ich furchtbare Angst und ich habe sie bis jetzt gehabt, denn wir wussten ja gar nichts. Da die mich zu Bridger gesteckt haben, bin ich dennoch relativ nah an den Informationen dran, aber es ist immer nur vage. Ich hatte keine Ahnung wie schwer oder leicht verletzt du warst. Bridger sagte zwar, du würdest es überstehen, aber das kann alles mögliche bedeuten."

Ben lachte leise. "Eines musst du mir jetzt aber mal erklären. Du hast es sehr gut geschafft an meinem Wachhund vorbei zu kommen, aber wie bist du Bridger entkommen? Ich gehe doch mal davon aus, dass der auf dich jetzt mit Argusaugen aufpasst."

"Das ist auch so eine Sache. Der Mann kümmert sich mehr um mich als meine eigenen Eltern und dabei ist meine Mutter gerade auch hier in der Stadt. Das erzähle ich dir aber ein anderes Mal. Ich hatte Glück heute Abend, denn Dr. Westphalen hat sich von einem Musical hinreißen lassen, das man ihr an der Rezeption unseres Hotels empfohlen hat. Ich habe drei Stunden bis ich wieder in unserem Zimmer sein muss."

"Was? Die wollten dich nicht mitnehmen?"

"Nein, das hat mich auch gewundert. Bridger hat mich zwar mit diesem Blick angesehen, ich soll ja nichts anstellen, aber er wäre nie mit mir her gekommen. Die Diskussion hatten wir schon und irgendwie werde ich in letzter Zeit auch schnell ungehalten und respektlos ihm gegenüber. Da ist es besser, wenn ich dem ein Ende setze und lieber heimlich mich raus schleiche. Der Doc hat mich ja glücklicherweise zurück gelassen, als ich sagte, ich hätte keine Lust und sei müde. Mich würde die Singerei nur langweilen."

"Du bist ja schon immer ihr Liebling gewesen.", meinte Ben abschätzig.

Lucas schickte ihm mehrere Blitze aus seinen Augen entgegen, obwohl er nicht genau sehen konnte wo sein Freund in dem Bett lag. Doch dieses heimliche Treffen mit Ben machte ihn locker und er fühlte sich nicht mehr so allein.


	32. Schlagzeilen

__

Anm: Leider habe ich aus Zeitmangel mal wieder einen Teil zurückhalten müssen und der kommt jetzt also im nächsten Kapitel, was für Samusa heißt, der besondere Part kommt erst im übernächsten Kapitel. Ich arbeite aber dran. Wir wollen doch die verwunderten Gesichter nicht noch länger warten lassen.

-

Während die anderen in seiner Klasse sich aufgeregt von den Erlebnissen der Ferien berichteten, war Lucas dabei sein Referat ein letztes Mal durchzugehen.

Normalerweise war er an einem Montag nie so früh in der Schule, doch heute musste das ausnahmsweise mal sein. Als einer der ersten war er in das Klassenzimmer getreten und hatte alle Fenster geöffnet. Wieso mussten die Räume in Schulgebäuden nur immer stinken? Sobald das getan war, hatte er die Mappe mit den sauber getippten Unterlagen aus seinem Rucksack geholt.

Aufmerksam ging er nochmals seinen Vortrag durch. Im großen und ganzen war das alles in Ordnung, seine Lehrerin sollte nichts mehr daran auszusetzen haben.

Das Zimmer begann sich mehr und mehr zu füllen. Chris ließ sich schräg vor ihm ungelenk auf seinem Platz sinken. "Toller Beginn nach den Ferien.", stöhnte er.

Lucas packte seine Unterlagen wieder in die Tasche. "Was vergessen"

"Wie immer doch. Der alte Mour wird mich gleich für die gesamte Woche zum nachsitzen verdonnern. Egal, hatte sowieso nichts vor."

Das Computergenie kramte tiefer in seinem Rucksack. "Warte, du kannst bei mir abschreiben."

Chris dankte es ihm, indem er ihn spontan umarmte. Lucas wusste gar nicht wie ihm geschah. "So dankbar musst du mir nun auch nicht sein"

"Doch, denn das bewahrt mich vor der Hölle" Schnell nahm er die Unterlagen mit den Hausaufgaben von Lucas und begann sie hektisch abzuschreiben.

Der Teenager sah auf seine Uhr. "Eigentlich hast du noch eine Menge Zeit, mehr als zwanzig Minuten."

Chris brummte zustimmend, klang aber nicht sehr überzeugend. Seufzend schloß Lucas seinen Rucksack und kickte ihn unter seinen Tisch. Ohne es mitbekommen zu haben, stand Lenny vor ihm mit großen Augen. "Moin"

"Morgen.", erwiderte Lucas. "War das heute eine kurze Runde mit Charlie"

Lenny setzt sich neben ihn hin. "Nein, eher eine frühe." Er beugte sich nah zu Lucas, damit Chris sie nicht hören konnte. "Ich war total nervös, weil ich nicht wusste, ob ihr wieder zurück seid."

"Warum sollten wir nicht zurück sein", flüsterte er ebenfalls zurück.

Lenny zuckte mit den Schultern. "Keine Ahnung mir fallen da eine Menge Dinge ein."

"Warum flüstert ihr", fragte nun ebenfalls leise, Chris, der unbemerkt von den beiden immer näher an sie herangerückt war.

Erschrocken fuhr Lenny zurück. "Ach nichts, wir hatten uns nur ... irgendwas überlegt."

"Chris weiß es.", half Lucas seinem Freund aus der Not.

"Bitte? Was... oh, doch nicht etwa das" Der dunkelhaarige Teenager war jetzt völlig verwirrt.

Chris nickte von einem Ohr zum anderen grinsend. "Weißt du wer das eigentlich ist? Weißt du noch wie ich vor ein paar Monaten mal versucht habe, den im Internex zu einem Duell zu fordern, aber durch die lange Warteschlange nicht durch kam"

"Genau aus dem Grund überlege ich, ob ich mir nicht einen neuen Account zulege. Unter Frankenstein kennen mich einfach zu viele Leute und ich habe seither kaum noch Ruhe, wenn ich mal entspannen möchte. Ständig nur als unsichtbar durch das Internex zu gehen, will ich auch nicht, weil ich einige Freunde habe, die sich nicht unter einem festen Namen anmelden." Lucas fuhr sich mit der Hand über den Mund.

"Bitte was? Das kannst du nicht machen! Jetzt bin ja ich auch dein Freund und wenn du dir einen neuen Account zulegst, dann weiß ich nicht mehr, wie ich an dich ran komme! Halt warte... ich muss nur einen deiner Freunde erreichen." In Chris' Gehirn arbeitete alles auf Hochtouren.

Lucas grinste. "Dann viel Glück, wenn die sich nicht untereinander bereits kennen, rücken die nichts raus."

"Ich verstehe überhaupt nicht worum es geht, aber ich nehme das mal als gegeben hin und wir widmen uns unseren Ferienerlebnissen. Wie war es" Lenny's Kopf überging den Blondschopf Chris und wendete sich sofort dem Computergenie zu.

"Nun, an und für sich ganz okay, besonders die Tage die Chris und ich zusammen hatten. Ich glaube eine Höhle darf ich demnächst nicht mehr von innen sehen. Hasst mich dein Vater eigentlich noch", fragte Lucas.

Chris schüttelte den Kopf. "Nein, ich glaube nicht und wenn doch, dann überhöre ich wohl die ganze Zeit seine Verfluchungen. Wenn er sich einen Vorteil für seine Firma aus der Bekanntschaft erarbeiteten könnte, dann wäre das sicherlich was anderes, aber so ist er glücklich dich zu beschimpfen."

"Mach dir nichts draus, sein Vater hat mir auch schon einige Verwünschungen an den Hals gehetzt. Seit der aber mitbekommen hat, dass meiner ein Uniprof ist, hofft er seinen Sohn an eben dieser Uni einschreiben zu können." Lenny zuckte mit den Achseln.

"Danke für die Hausaufgaben." Er gab die Unterlagen zurück. "Was war das eigentlich für eine Überraschung, die der Captain für euch noch geplant hatte"

Lucas winkte ab. "Ach das, wir sind auf ein Kreuzfahrtschiff und dann nach Hawaii, vorher waren wir noch in dem Aquarium wo unser Delphin vorübergehend untergebracht war. Wartet mal." Er beugte sich hinunter und holte etwas aus seinem Rucksack. "Hier, das sind Bilder von ihm. Darwin." Stolz wie ein Vater Fotos von seinem Neugeborenen herum zeigen würde, hielt Lucas die von seinem delphinischen Freund den beiden Jungs hin.

"Blöd war nur, als wir meiner richtigen Mutter über den Weg liefen. Sonst siehst du die nie oder hast dich schon mit ihrer doofen Sekretärin zu quälen, nur um mal kurz zum Geburtstag zu gratulieren, aber in solchen Momenten ist sie plötzlich da."

"Deine richtige Mutter? Nicht diese nette Dame, die immer mit dem Cap zusammen ist und perfekt das Liebespaar wiederspiegelt", fragte Chris sicherheitshalber nochmal nach. Er hatte dabei eine Augenbraue verdächtig hochgezogen.

"Von wiederspiegeln kann da nicht die Rede sein, denn meines Wissens nach ist da mehr im Busch, als sie sich eingestehen wollen. Glaub mir, wenn es irgendwas gibt, das ich mit Sicherheit weiß, dann das" Nun war es an Lucas verschwörerisch zu grinsen. "Und dann gibt es noch kleine Geheimnisse, die das jüngste Crewmitglied ganz sauber für sich behält, bis keine Gefahr mehr besteht, dafür Ärger zu bekommen."

Lenny schob die Bilder Lucas zurück. "Die wären"

"Wenn ich es jetzt sage, ist es kein Geheimnis mehr." Lucas steckte die Fotos vorsichtig in seinen Rucksack zurück. Das Geheimnis war natürlich der kleine Ausflug zu Ben ins Krankenhaus. Dort wieder unbemerkt heraus zu kommen, war am Ende doch nicht so schwer wie gedacht. Ben war schließlich Experte darin Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zu ziehen und das hatte er auch an diesem Abend dann perfekt gemacht. Keiner hat mitbekommen wie der Teenager sich hinter der Tür versteckt hatte und im rechten Moment ganz gemütlich aus dem Krankenhaus spazieren konnte.

Das Klassenzimmer begann sich zu füllen und bald war auch bereits Nen da, der sich von Chris ganz genau berichten ließ, wo dieser denn gesteckt hatte, nachdem er plötzlich nicht mehr zu erreichen war. Den kleinen Teil mit Lucas und warum ließ er jedoch gekonnt aus. Das versteckte Genie war auch ein ganz hervorragender Spezialist im um den eigentlichen Teil herum reden und nur den lauwarmen Teil der Suppe hervorzuheben als den heißen.

Lucas streckte sich durch, sobald Mour kommen würde, wäre es vorbei mit der Ruhe. In der ersten Reihe hatte jemand die Zeitung von jemand anders genommen und blätterte durch die Seiten. Sein Mitschüler stand mit dem Rücken zur Tafel und Lucas konnte ohne Probleme die Schlagzeile lesen, die ihn mehr als erschreckte, denn es war schließlich das Gesicht seines Vaters, das da bei dem entsprechenden Artikel in die Kamera lächelte. Ohne groß zu überlegen eilte er nach vorn und riß seinem Kameraden die Zeitung aus der Hand. Kreidebleich überflog er die ersten Zeilen der Titelstory.

Chris und Lenny kamen an seine Seite. "Ist was passiert", sagte Chris.

Er wollte soeben antworten, als er sich darüber bewusst wurde, wo er sich befand und dass ihm jemand penetrant auf die Schulter tippte, weil er dessen Zeitung genommen hatte. "Entschuldige, du kriegst sie gleich wieder." Panisch zog Lucas seine beiden Freunde vor das Klassenzimmer in eine recht ruhig Ecke auf dem Flur. Nen sah dem ganzen nur ratlos zu, erkannte jedoch, dass mit den dreien etwas nicht stimmte, wovon er keine Ahnung hatte und wohl auch nichts erfahren sollte. Er hoffte, einer von ihnen würde ihm bald mal sagen was hier los war.

"Also was ist los", hakte nun auch Lenny nach, dem der blaße Ausdruck im Gesicht des Computergenies nicht gefiel.

Lucas hielt den beiden die erste Seite der Zeitung hin. "Das da"

Chris las vor"Terroranschlag auf Kraftwerk, Topwissenschaftler verletzt in Klinik. Es sollte das Projekt des neuen Jahrtausends werden und nun sieht es aus, als wäre der Traum der Menschheit vom Strom für alle und ohne Kosten zerplatzt wie eine Seifenblase. In den frühen Morgenstunden vom Sonntag hatten unbekannte Täter einen Sprengsatz in den Mannschaftsunterkünften der Arbeiter und Wissenschaftler explodieren lassen. Zahlreiche Mitarbeiter wurden teilweise schwer verletzt und zwei Wachleute wurden getötet. Schirmherr und größter Sponsor Dr. Wolenczak ebenfalls unter den Verletzten. Mehr zu den Einzelheiten auf den Seiten drei und vier." Chris sah auf. "Und? War jemand von euren Leuten dort"

Lucas wollte ihm gerade an die Gurgel springen als Lenny begriff. "Das ist dein Vater" Er zeigte auf das Foto neben der Schlagzeile.

"Ja.", seufzte Lucas leise. "Und ich kann noch nicht einmal in Erfahrung bringen wie es ihm jetzt geht, denn auf den anderen Seiten steht nicht viel über ihn. Das Krankenhaus hat keine Informationen über seinen Zustand verlauten lassen und daher ist unklar wie schwer er verletzt ist. Auch weiß man nicht, wer diese Sprengsätze gelegt hat. Mein Vater hat zwar einige Feinde, aber keiner von denen würde soweit gehen."

"Nicht? Dann sind die nicht so schlimm wie die von meinem. Mich hat mal einer entführen wollen.", warf Chris in die kleine Runde, bereute es aber sofort wieder.

Der Verzweiflung nahe sank Lucas an der Wand zu Boden. "Hört es denn nie mehr auf? Warum müssen solche Dinge eigentlich nur passieren, wenn einem völlig die Hände gebunden sind"

Lenny ging neben ihm in die Hocke und legte ihm die Hand auf die Schulter. "Chris und ich haben Computer, wenn du willst, kannst du ja mal versuchen, ob du etwas herausfindest."

"Nein, das können wir nicht machen, da bekommt er Ärger, wenn der Captain davon Wind bekommt." Chris ging ebenfalls auf Augenhöhe mit den beiden. "Aber ich versuche mich in das Krankenhaus zu hacken, wo dein Vater behandelt wird. Mit Glück finden wir was."

"Hoffentlich die Hausaufgaben, Mr. Clearmont"

Allen drei zuckten beim Klang der Stimme Mr. Mours erschrocken zusammen.

Chris setzte sein schönstes Lächeln auf, das er für seinen Lieblingslehrer hatte und drehte den Kopf ein Stück herum. "Morgen.", brachte er Zähne knirschend über die Lippen.

Eine ganze Weile sah der Mathematiklehrer kritisch in die Runde der drei Jungen, dann versteifte er sich und legte seine gewohnte Arroganz auf. "Mr. Bridger, ich soll sie ins Sekretariat schicken. Anscheinend hat jemand für sie angerufen."

Das musste er nicht zweimal sagen. Weshalb und warum da jemand angerufen hatte, war klar. Er drückte Lenny die Zeitung in die Hand. "Gib das Michael wieder und meine Hausaufgaben liegen auf dem Tisch." Das letzte sagte er zu Mour und dann war er auch schon verschwunden. Es musste wohl nicht extra erwähnt werden, dass er auf dem Weg in das Erdgeschoss zu eben dem Büro mit den Sekretärinnen einige Leute über den Haufen rannte.

Fast atemlos stieß er die Tür auf. Er holte gar nicht erst Luft, sondern sagte nur, es hätte wer für ihn angerufen.

"Lucas Bridger", fragte ihn die rothaarige Frau, mit der Brille, die ihm am nächsten war. Erst da realisiert er, dass er vergessen hatte, seinen Namen zu nennen. Eifriges Nicken erfolgte darauf hin und sie stand auf, um ihm einen Notizzettel mit einer Nummer zu geben. "Du kannst den Apparat in dem Zimmer dort benutzen." Sie zeigte auf ein eigenes Büro, das durch eine Glasumtäfelung von dem übrigen Raum abgetrennt war. Eiligst verschwand er darin und schloß die Tür hinter sich. Sobald er die Nummer gewählt hatte, dauerte es nicht lange, bis Bridger auf dem Schirm erschien. Lucas sah nochmals auf die Nummer. "Wieso habe ich nicht gesehen, dass es ihr Büro ist"

"Lucas, ich fürchte ich habe schlechte Nachrichten für dich. Ich bitte dich, dich nicht zu sehr aufzuregen, denn es wird alles in Ordnung kommen."

"Reden sie nicht um den heißen Brei herum, Captain, was wissen sie über meinen Vater? Wenn es das ist, was ich in der Zeitung lesen konnte, dann können sie es sich sparen, ich will mehr", nicht sonderlich freundlich hatte er ihn jetzt unterbrochen.

Bridger war sichtlich nervös. Diese Nachricht hatte er nicht auf diese Art und Weise seinem jüngsten Crewmitglied mitteilen wollen. Natürlich die Zeitungen! Wie konnte er nur vergessen, dass solch eine Nachricht vor den Medien geheim bleiben würde, bis etwas genaues bekannt war?

"Ein wenig mehr weiß ich schon."

Lucas rutschte nah vor den Bildschirm. "Wissen sie auch wie es ihm geht"

Der Captain nickte. "Ja, und ich kann dich beruhigen. Er ist nicht schwer verletzt, sondern nur leicht. Angeblich ist er bereits wieder aus der Klinik."

Erleichtert sank Lucas in dem Stuhl zurück. "Da bin ich froh."

"Jedoch haben wir ein anderes Problem, denn er hat eine Drohung danach erhalten und diese an die UEO weitergeleitet. Der Anschlag galt nicht ihm, sondern uns.", sprach Bridger weiter.

"Sie meinen die versuchen jetzt unseren Familien an den Kragen zu gehen, weil sie uns nicht finden können"

"So sieht es aus. Darum ist es besonders wichtig, dass wir uns weiterhin versteckt halten. Von vielen wissen sie überhaupt nichts über die Angehörigen. Es ist nur leider jetzt der unglückliche Fall, dass dein Vater kein unbekannter ist und sogar recht häufig in der Öffentlichkeit steht."

"Kurz um es wird nicht das letzte Mal gewesen sein"

"Das ist nicht sicher! Mir wurde versichert, man wird die Ermittlungen soweit hin lenken, dass man mit der Polizei zusammen arbeitet und versucht geheim zu halten, wer wirklich dahinter steckt, damit das keine größere Sache wird. Es ist nicht sonderlich ansehend für die UEO zu sagen, sie haben da einige Verbrecher im Nacken sitzen, die ihnen auf der Nase herum tanzen." Bridger machte eine kurze Pause. "Ich wollte dich informieren und beruhigen. Mach keine Dummheiten, ich versuche es zu ermöglichen, dass du mit deinem Vater sprechen kannst, sobald du zu Hause bist."

"Der wird nicht mit mir sprechen wollen, schon gar nicht, wenn da einer eine Bombe in seinem Projekt hoch gejagt hat. Ihm wird sehr viel mehr daran liegen, das jetzt alles wieder gemäß dem Zeitplan zu reparieren. Die einzigen die er jetzt sprechen will, sind die Leute, die das bezahlen."

"Rede doch nicht so! Ich bin sicher, er will mit dir sprechen wollen. Du bist sein Sohn und durch die ganze Presse mehr als beunruhigt. Das weiß man als Vater einfach. Gerade jetzt, wo du nicht leicht zu erreichen bist, im Prinzip gar nicht, ist das wichtig. Verhalte dich bitte bis heute Nachmittag weiterhin ganz normal, von mir aus geh deinem Mathelehrer auf die Nerven oder verursache eine Essenschlacht, aber bitte unternimm nichts, was uns in größere Gefahr bringen könnte."

"Nein, das würde ich nicht machen." Das meinte Lucas auch ernst. Er sah dem Captain regelrecht an, wie besorgt er um ihn war, obwohl es ihm egal sein könnte, was er empfand. Schließlich hatte er mit seinem Vater nichts zu tun und wenn dann nur über ihn.

"Halt die Ohren steif" Bridger rang sich ein Lächeln ab. "Ich rede mit den Leuten und mit Glück können wir heute Nachmittag dich mit deinen Vater zusammen bringen." Der Captain beendete die Verbindung und Lucas blieb noch einen Moment in dem kleinen Glaskasten sitzen. Der Monitor stand mit dem Rücken zu den Sekretärinnen. Wen er angerufen hatte konnten sie also nicht sehen und auch nicht, ob er noch sprach, von daher war das ganz gut. Das musste hier der normale Arbeitsplatz seines Direktors sein. Die Gelegenheit wäre günstig, seine Schülerakte einzusehen, doch im Moment war ihm alles egal.

Erst nach fünf Minuten stand er auf und ging hinauf. Mour hatte einen Test ausgeteilt und seine Mitschüler saßen bereits schwitzend darüber. Wie sadistisch konnte man als Lehrer eigentlich sein? Freundlich wie der Mann war, hatte der ihm bereits einen Bogen mit Aufgaben auf den Platz gelegt. Zum zweiten Mal in seiner neuen High-School Karriere löste er alle gestellten Gleichungen mit Leichtigkeit. Ihm war jetzt nicht danach hier den Dummen zu spielen, schließlich hatte er noch ein Referat zu halten, bei dem ihm später die Lehrerin einschlafen würde. Als er fertig war und auch die anderen Mitschüler schon halb im Delirium waren, bemerkte der ein oder andere erst, was mit ihrer Lehrerin war. Kopfschüttelnd setzte sich Lucas danach wieder auf seinem Platz. Er hatte sie direkt gefragt, ob er denn so langweilig gewesen wäre, dass sie gleich eingeschlafen sei. Sie hatte sich zwar mehrmals entschuldigt und sich seine Unterlagen geben lassen, weil er sogar mehr gemacht hatte, als sie normal verlangte, doch sehr konnte ihn das nicht mehr aufbauen. Er war zu schockiert von der Tatsache, dass sie eingeschlafen war. Chris sagte anschließend, das sei schon mehrmals bei der Frau passiert, dennoch war es für das Computergenie einfach unglaublich.


	33. Wert einer Familie

__

Anm: Herzlichen Dank an die Reviews von euch allen! Ist nicht so lang, da ich irgendwie zwischendrin nicht mehr zum weiter schreiben kam und dann auch noch vergessen habe, was da jetzt alles noch passieren sollte. Ich hoffe es ist nicht so schlimm und liest sich dennoch etwas besser, als es sich hat schreiben lassen. Ab dem übernächsten Kapitel gibt es dann eine Wendung in der Geschichte. Das nächste ist jedoch eine eingefügte Story von mir. Ich weiß ja nicht, inwieweit die einzelnen diese oder meine anderen Fanfics verfolgen und der Vollständigkeit halber, versuche ich das jetzt auf die Weise zu verbinden. Reviews sind bei dem nächsten Kapitel demnach nicht nötig.

Sie saßen alle vier in der Kantine beim Mittagessen zusammen. Lucas ging es bereits wieder etwas besser. Mittlerweile freute er sich sogar darauf, seinen Vater sprechen zu können. Er machte sich bereits Hoffnungen auf ein langes Gespräch, das ihm der Captain ermöglichte. Nichts schien seine besser werdende Laune trüben zu können, bis die Durchsage kam.

"Lucas Bridger und Chris Clearmont, bitte kommen sie in das Lehrerzimmer. Ich wiederhole, Lucas Bridger und Chris Clearmont."

Beide Jungen wechselte rätselnde Blicke mit einander, dann sahen sie sehnsuchtsvoll auf ihre gefüllten Teller.

Chris knallte die Serviette neben sein Tablett. "Ach was soll's, das hier ist sowieso der reinste Fraß gewesen. Was ist, Lucas, wollen wir nachsehen, was wir angestellt haben?"

Lucas sah wenig lustvoll zu ihm: "Ich glaube, ich weiß schon was los ist."

Der andere blonde Teenager musterte ihn mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen. "Und was?"

"Mour." Sich schwer hochstemmend und noch schwerer seufzend, machte sich Lucas auf dem Weg zum Lehrerzimmer. Chris folgte ihm, nachdem er Lenny und Nen noch schnell zusicherte, sie über alle Einzelheiten sofort aufzuklären.

Sie wurden bereits erwartet. Eine streng aussehende Lehrerin mit Haarknoten und eckiger Brille empfing sie. "Seid ihr Lucas und Chris aus der Klasse von Mr. Mour?"

Synchron nickten die beiden. Nun, da sie vor dem Raum standen, den normalerweise kein Schüler betreten durfte, wurde ihnen doch etwas anders. Einer hatte auf jeden Fall ein mulmiges Gefühl, denn im Gegensatz zu dem Computergenie hatte er etwas zu verlieren. Seine Existenz war keine geheime Identität. Es ging um seine eigene Persönlichkeit, seine gesamte Zukunft. Na gut, das mit der Zukunft war vielleicht etwas übertrieben. Hey, vielleicht sollte ich mein Glück als Buchautor versuchen. Ohne es gemerkt zu haben, hatte Chris den letzten Satz laut ausgesprochen, denn Lucas stieß ihn hart in die Rippen. Die streng aussehende Lehrerin rümpfte nur die Nase, ließ sich aber nichts weiter anmerken.

Chris lief rot an, versuchte dies aber mit einem frechen Grinsen zu überspielen. "Naja, wenn ich in der Schule scheitere, sollte ich mir doch noch Alternativen überlegen."

Sie wurden in den hinteren Teil des Lehrerzimmers zu einem Tisch gebracht, wo ein etwas wütend drein sehender Mr. Mour saß und heftig mit jemanden über ein paar Blättern diskutierte, die verdächtig Ähnlichkeit mit einer Arbeit hatten, die in ihrer Klasse an diesem Morgen geschrieben worden war. Lucas seufzte innerlich auf. Das war ja klar, dass das so kommen musste. Wenn er sich nicht täuschte war der andere Kerl die Fauchaufsicht für Mathematik an der Schule. Wie war nochmal sein Name? Irgendwas mit Flower, oder etwas französisch?

"Ah, da sind ja unsere beiden Herrn.", sagte die Fachaufsicht, der die zwei Schüler als erstes entdeckt hatte. Sein Kollege Mour hatte ein hochrotes Gesicht wie Lucas es nur kannte, wenn er sich wieder über einen seiner Schüler aufgeregt hatte. Oder aber Lenny mit einer geballten Theorie kam, die er von seinem Vater aufgeschnappt hatte. Da war mal eine, die hätte Lucas gerne richtig gestellt, denn so wie sein Freund das wiedergegeben hatte, hatte diese nämlich nicht gestimmt. Wahrscheinlich hatte er sich das nicht genau von seinem Vater erklären lassen und deshalb ein paar Dinge durcheinander gebracht. Mour hatte dies nicht bemerkt, da selbst diese Theorie ihm unbekannt war. An diesem Tag waren erste Zweifel bei Lucas über die Tauglichkeit seiner Lehrer in ihm aufgetaucht.

Fröhlich und ohne viel Sorgen antwortete Chris auch sofort darauf: "Ja, da sind wir! Direkt vom Mittagessen und ich darf erwähnen, dass ich erst zwei Bissen von eben diesem genommen habe."

Mour räusperte sich verächtlich. "Mr. Clearmont, ich denke nicht, dass das hier der passende Moment ist um Witze zu machen."

Die Fachaufsicht nahm die beiden Arbeiten in die Hand und hielt sie den Jungen hin. "Habt ihr das geschrieben?"

"Klar, wer denn sonst?", erneut wieder Chris. Lucas hielt sich noch zurück. Hier im Lehrerzimmer war es sicherlich nicht ratsam den trotzigen zu spielen oder im Falle seines Freundes, den überdrehten.

"Nun", begann die Fachaufsicht mit einem Lächeln auf den finsteren Mour, "wir sind über diese Arbeiten mehr als überrascht. Ihre Schülerakten sprechen für sich. Bei jedem anderen wären diese auf einmal auftretenden Bestleistungen verdächtig. Man könnte sie für Fälschungen halten oder sie des Diebstahls der Lösungen bezichtigen. Doch sie beide haben unterschiedliche Lösungswege angewandt, aus diesem Grund scheidet schon einmal diese Möglichkeit aus, sie könnten voneinander abgeschrieben haben." Der Mann, dessen Name Lucas einfach nicht einfallen wollte, räusperte sich etwas verlegen. "Dazu gab es noch den kürzlichen Intelligenztest, den sie alle durchführen mussten und wir würden sie beide ganz gerne bitten sich doch ernsthaft einer Studiengruppe zu widmen, die wir hier an der Schule haben."

Lucas legte die Stirn in Falten. "Ich habe noch nie etwas von einer Studiengruppe gehört."

Mour schlug die Beine übereinander und faltete die Hände auf den Knien. "Das liegt vielleicht daran, dass sie die meiste Zeit damit verbringen ihren eigenen Gedanken nachzuhängen und irgendwelche Dinge in ihre Hefte zu schreiben, wenn sie denn mal nicht in ein anregendes Gespräch mit ihrem Banknachbarn vertieft sind."

"Vielleicht habe auch ich vor mich als Autor zu betätigen.", antwortete der Teenager Schulter zuckend.

"Cool, dann tun wir uns doch zusammen! Mit einem tollen Namen zieren wir bald die Bestsellerlisten der Welt!", strahlte Chris ihn an.

"Wenn wir dann mal zum Thema zurück kommen könnten.", mischte sich die Fachaufsicht ein. "Die Studiengruppe besteht nicht nur aus Schülern, sondern auch Studenten der hiesigen Universität. Viele von ihnen Stipendiaten, die gemeinsam sich nicht nur mit mathematischen Aufgaben beschäftigen, sondern sich vielseitig in den Naturwissenschaften fortbewegen. Wir hätten sie, wie bereits gesagt, gerne beide für eine Weile in dieser Gruppe."

"Warum?", fragte Lucas misstrauisch. "Reicht es nicht, wenn sie diesen Test anerkennen, uns unsere guten Noten eintragen und wieder zum Mittagessen gehen lassen?"

"Der Meinung bin ich auch. Ich habe keine Lust mich ununterbrochen mit irgendwelchen Eierköpfen über den neuesten Vulkanausbruch zu unterhalten. Oder den Satz des Pythagoras anzuzweifeln. Das ist nicht mein Ding. Ich will nach der Schule nach Hause gehen und mich vor den Computer setzen dürfen, um dort mit meinen Freunden im Interex zu spielen." Chris steckte die Hände in die Hosentaschen und wippten auf den Füßen vor und zurück. Ihm wurde das langsam langweilig.

Die beiden Lehrer wechselten verzweifelte Blicke. Nun, Mour nicht, der hatte nichts anderes erwartet. Schwer atmete die Fachaufsicht auf. "Sind sie sich ganz sicher, dass sie das nicht möchten? Es würde sich ziemlich gut in ihren Unterlagen machen, meinen sie nicht auch?"

Ein einstimmiges und sehr schnelles NEIN war Antwort genug.

"Gut, dann werde ich sie jetzt zum Mittagessen zurück kehren lassen.", sagte der Mann doch etwas sehr enttäuscht. "Nur eines noch, wie sind sie auf diese Lösungswege gekommen? Sie haben beide jeweils an einigen Stellen Formeln angewendet, die hier an der Schule entweder gar nicht oder erst im letzten Jahr gelehrt werden."

Lucas könnte sich die Hand vor die Stirn klatschen und hätte es auch getan, wäre er hier nicht von Lehrern umgeben gewesen. Er hätte bei zwei der Aufgaben sich nicht dazu hinreißen lassen dürfen, die Konzentration auf die wesentlichen Dinge saußen zu lassen. Dieser Algorithmus den er angewendet hatte, lernte man erst im Studium an einer Universität und er war so dämlich gewesen, das zu vergessen. Nun war guter Rat teuer. Neben ihm suchte Chris in seinem Gesicht bereits nach Hilfe. Von ihm brauchte das Computergenie also keine Unterstützung zu erwarten. "Ähm...", begann er. "Wir haben in den Ferien öfters mit Lenny's Vater geübt. Er hat uns da ein paar Kniffe beigebracht."

Sofort begann Mour aufgeregt in dem Stapel Arbeiten nach der von Lenny zu suchen. Seine kleinen Knopfaugen huschten nervös über das Blatt Papier und blieben an einer Aufgabe haften. "Natürlich, hier ist auch dieser Algorithmus angewandt worden. Mich hatte das anfangs nicht sonderlich verwundert, da dieser junge Mann (hat den Namen von Lenny vergessen) des öfteren es vorzieht sich von seinem Vater in der Ausbildung schneller voran zu bringen."

"Sie reden vom Sohn, des Universitätsprofessors?", fragte der Fachlehrer Mr. Mour.

"Ja, genau den meine ich.", nickte Mour. Und dann begann die Fachdiskussion über diesen doch recht bekannten Professor für Mathematik, den Lucas flüchtig bisher nur als Lenny's Vater kennen gelernt hatte. Nach einer halben Ewigkeit fiel den Lehrern zum Glück aber ein, dass sie die beiden Jungen nicht entlassen hatten, nachdem ihre Frage doch beantwortet sein sollte. Ein Glück, dass die nicht wussten, von wem Lucas eigentlich abstammte, sonst hätte es hier eine noch sehr viel ausschweifendere Diskussion gegeben, da war er sich sicher.

Völlig genervt kehrte Lucas am Nachmittag nach Hause. Es war niemand da, dabei hatte er gehofft, Bridger wenigstens anzutreffen. Seufzend ließ er die Tasche von der Schulter gleiten und machte sich auf die Suche nach einem bestimmten Kätzchen, das ihn sonst freudig empfing. Schnell fand er sie tief schlummernd inmitten eines Haufens, der mal das innere eines Zierkissens vom Sofa gewesen sein musste. Er kraulte ihr zärtlich das Köpfchen, ehe er sich umsah und überlegte, ob er das Chaos ihres Haustieres weg machen sollte, oder lieber wartete. Bestimmt würde ihm aber Dr. Westphalen etwas erzählen, wenn er das nicht tat. Ob es ihm nun gefiel oder nicht, jemand musste es tun und dieser jemand würde wohl er sein.

Gerade als er den Staubsauger aus der Abstellkammer ins Wohnzimmer bugsiert hatte, klingelte das Vidphone. Seine Augen weiteten sich überrascht, als er sah, wer da mit ihm sprach: "DAD! Wie geht es dir? Ist alles in Ordnung? Bridger meinte, du seist nur leicht verletzt worden.", brach der Redeschwall aus ihm heraus.

Dr. Wolenczak hob beschwichtigend die Hände. "Ganz ruhig, Lucas, du hyperventilierst sonst noch.", lächelte der ältere Mann. Er schien selbst sehr erfreut zu sein, mit seinem Sohn sprechen zu können. "Die wichtigste Frage ist doch wohl, ob es dir gut geht."

Lucas schüttelte mit dem Kopf. Minki war aufgewacht und sprang ihm auf den Schoß. "Nein, das sehe ich anders. Auf mich wurde kein Anschlag verübt und ich finde deine Sicherheit wichtiger. Mir kann nichts passieren. Ich weiß ja nicht, was man dir alles erzählt hat, aber eines kann ich dir sagen, so gut wie ich hier bewacht werde von meinem beiden Scheineltern, da klappt noch nicht mal der kleinste Versuch Schokolade aus dem Schrank zu klauen."

Der Wissenschaftler lächelte. "Seit wann bist du denn so eine Naschkatze?"

"Bin ich nicht, aber irgendwie muss ich doch meinen Frust ertränken, wenn ich schon keinen Computer habe.", seufzte der Teenager.

"Das wirst du schon noch überleben. Tut dir sicher ganz gut, mal eine Weile ohne zu sein. Du hast schließlich fast ausschließlich immer nur davor gesessen."

"Es tut mir gut? Ich höre wohl nicht richtig. Ich bin hier kurz vorm durchdrehen. Langsam merken das die Leute hier und ich bekomme bereits ein schönes Ablenkungsprogramm, aber lange wird das nicht halten, das verspreche ich dir!"

"Tu mir bitte den Gefallen und stell nichts an. Ich habe jetzt genug Ärger am Hals."

Einsichtig senkte Lucas den Blick. "Natürlich. Wie geht es bei dir jetzt weiter? Bist du wirklich nicht schwer verletzt worden?"

"Nein, nur ein paar Kratzer. Selbst deine Mutter hat bereits bei mir anrufen lassen und sich erkundigt." Dem Teenager entging nicht der Funken Hoffnung, der in den Augen seines Vaters für einen Moment aufloderte, als dieser von seiner geschiedenen Ehefrau zu sprechen begann. Wahrscheinlich hoffte er doch noch auf eine Wiedervereinigung. Lucas gefiel das jedoch gar nicht. Sie hatten sich doch nur gezofft. Warum sollten sie dann wieder zusammen kommen? Nein, das war vorbei. Die Zeiten, da sie sich gut verstanden waren schon lange vorbei und von diesen hatte er nie etwas mitbekommen, da es hauptsächlich noch vor seiner Geburt war. Schließlich sollte das Kind damals zur Rettung der Ehe helfen. Hätten die Wolenczaks keine Probleme gehabt, hätte es ihn vielleicht niemals gegeben. Schnell verschob er den Gedanken, denn er schmerzte doch zu sehr und brachte ihn nur ins grübeln, ob das der Grund sein könnte, weshalb man sich so selten um ihn gekümmert hatte.

"Sobald die Untersuchungen beendet sind, werde ich auch wieder an die Arbeit zurück kehren. Für heute kann ich leider nichts mehr tun. Ärgerlich, so wirft es meinen Zeitplan doch um mindestens zwei Wochen zurück. Je länger die brauchen, umso mehr Geld kostet mich das."

"Sei doch froh drum! Auf die Weise hast du mal wieder ein paar Tage für dich und kannst lange ausschlafen. Ich mache das ab und an doch mal ganz gerne. Oder in die Sonne legen! Bei euch ist gerade Sommer, wobei es hier erst wieder geschneit hatte.", unterbrach Lucas ihn, denn sobald es darum ging wieviel Geld diese unnütze Zeit gerade verschlang, war der Punkt gekommen, da das Gespräch wieder zu einem Ende kommen würde und das wollte er nicht. Sein Vater hatte durch diesen Anschlag gerade nichts zu tun als abzuwarten und konnte das doch mit ihm verbringen! So dachte Lucas jedenfalls, nicht aber sein Vater.

"Nein, das ist absolut nicht möglich. Ich bin davon informiert worden, dass du dir große Sorgen gemacht hast und auch was bei euch los ist. Wenn diese Leute, die hinter der seaQuest her sind, auch die sind, die mein Unternehmen sabotiert haben, dann hoffe ich doch sehr, dass man sie schnappt. Ich will jeden einzelnen Cent erstattet haben, der mir hier verloren geht. Ich bin jedenfalls froh, dass man sich deiner so fürsorglich angenommen hat und ich mir keine Sorgen um dich machen muss."

Fürsorglich war gut. Wer von seinen Eltern hatte sich denn jemals wirklich fürsorglich um ihn gekümmert? Ihre Haushälterin? Sein Kindermädchen? Seine Eltern? Innerlich seufzte Lucas auf. "Kannst du denn demnächst öfters anrufen?"

"Nein, Lucas, das wird nicht möglich sein. Man hat mich über einen Außenposten der UEO mit dir weiter verbunden. Ich durfte diese Nummer nur einmal benutzen und bis diese ganze Sache nicht geregelt ist, werden wir uns wohl nicht mehr sprechen können. Außerdem habe ich doch sehr viel zu tun, das weißt du."

"Ja, ich weiß." Seine Stimmung begann sich zu trüben. Er streichelte Minki durchs Fell, die sich eng an seinen Körper geschmiegt hatte und wohlig vor sich hin schnurrte.

"Benimm dich! Wir sehen uns an deinem Geburtstag! Bis dahin wird sich alles geklärt haben. Tschüß!" Und dann war mit einem Mal die Verbindung beendet. Lucas war nach heulen zumute. Wieso musste es jetzt auf einmal so schmerzen mit seinem Vater zu sprechen? Doch er wusste nur zu genau, wo der Haken war. Durch Bridger und Westphalen war ihm gezeigt worden, was eine Familie ausmachte und er hatte das von seinen eigenen Eltern nie kennen gelernt. Natürlich wollte er wie jedes andere Kind einmal ein sicheres Heim haben. Eltern, die sich um ihn sorgten und sich um ihn kümmerten. Nicht jemanden, der einen mit einem Bündel grüner Scheine abzuspeisen versuchte und meinte, dann sei die Welt in Ordnung.

Die Tränen begannen doch zu fließen. Egal wie stark er dagegen ankämpfte, es ging einfach nicht. Er wollte kein Geld von seinen Eltern, er wollte auch keine Vorträge gehalten bekommen, wieviel Geld es sie kostete, wenn sie mit ihm telefonierten, er wollte nur das, was jeder auch hatte: Geborgenheit und Liebe von seiner Familie.

Minki fest an sich geklammert begab er sich auf sein Zimmer und legte sich ins Bett, nachdem er noch schnell die Unordnung im Haus beseitigt hatte. Für heute war ihm die Lust auf alles weitere vergangen und er würde im Bett bleiben bis zum nächsten morgen. Da wusste er noch nicht, dass er die nächsten Tage dort würde verbringen müssen...


	34. Elterliche Pflege

Im Halbschlaf dämmerte Lucas vor sich hin. Vereinzelt hörte er draußen die Vögel zwitschern, doch sie störten ihn nur. Warum konnte er nicht genau sagen. Er war genervt. Sein Kopf schmerzte und in seinem Bauch machte sich ein leichtes Ziehen bemerkbar.

Er drehte sich zur Seite, da er meinte, die Schmerzen kamen von eine Mulde der Federn seiner Matratze, doch wenig später musste er sich selbst eingestehen, dass dem nicht so war. Aufseufzend schlug er die Augen auf. In seinem Zimmer war es noch dunkel. Ein kurzer Seitenblick auf die Uhr sagte ihm, dass es vier Uhr morgens war. Viel zu früh also, um bereits aufzustehen.

Sein Mund fühlte sich trocken an und ein seltsamer Geschmack befand sich darin. Kurz entschlossen warf er die Bettdecke beiseite und schwang die Beine aus dem Bett. Zu schnell und zu schwungvoll, denn kaum hatte er sich aufgestellt, drehte sich alles um ihn herum und er sank zurück. Er blies eine störrische Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht und probierte es erneut. Dieses Mal langsamer. Der Schwindel blieb weg.

Langsam ging er zu seinem Schreibtisch, der in der Ecke zwischen Fenster und Wand stand. Durch das spärliche Licht, das von der Nacht in sein Zimmer fiel, konnte er die Umrisse seiner Lampe erkennen. Wenig später drückte er den Knopf und fand sich nicht mehr in völliger Dunkelheit wieder. Gerade als er sich herum drehte, da er raus wollte, entdeckte er unter dem Schreibtisch eines der Kissen von der Couch im Wohnzimmer und Minki, die friedlich darauf schlief.

"Das wird dem Doc aber gar nicht gefallen, was du da wieder gemacht hast.", sagte er und tapste auf die Tür zu.

Im Flur herrschte, welch großes Wunder, völlige Finsternis. War nun die Zimmertür zum Schlafzimmer seiner Eltern zu oder nicht? Seit dem er ein paar Mal sich Abends wieder aus dem Bett geschlichen hatte, weil er Fernsehen wollte, blieb diese öfters mal geöffnet. Jetzt das Licht anzuschalten konnte durchaus keine gute Idee sein. Er tastete sich bis zum Schlafzimmer vor und versuchte auf die Weise heraus zu finden, ob er gefahrlos Licht anschalten konnte, ohne gleich besorgte oder auch verärgerte Personen zu treffen.

Erleichtert stellte er fest, dass sie zu war. Seine Hand glitt über die Wand und fand den Schalter nach einer Weile auch. Nun lief er nicht mehr Gefahr gegen die Wand zu laufen oder über den Teppich zu stolpern. Seine nette "Mutter" ging mittlerweile ganz auf in ihrer Rolle und hatte vor kurzem für den oberen Flur drei kürzere Läufer gekauft. Gleich in der zweiten Nacht ist Lucas über einen von diesen gestolpert und der Länge nach hingefallen als er zur Toilette wollte, da er im ermüdeten Zustand sich nicht die Mühe machte die Füße zu heben.

So schnell würde ihm das hoffentlich nie wieder passieren, aber nun runter in die Küche und etwas zum trinken holen. Auf der Anrichte stand noch eine angebrochene Flasche mit Mineralwasser. Er holte sich aus dem Schrank ein sauberes Glas und trank sofort zwei Schluck, bevor er das Licht wieder aus schaltete und in sein Zimmer zurück kehrte.

Das Glas stellte er auf das Bord, am Kopfende seines Bettes, anschließend machte er das Licht im Flur aus und schloss seine Tür hinter sich. Minki war zwischenzeitlich aufgewacht und zog gerade das Kissen unter dem Schreibtisch hervor, um es vor seinem Bett liegen zu lassen. Müde blickte ihn das Kätzchen an, bevor es mit seinen kleinen Pfötchen auf das Kissen stieg und sich wieder einrollte.

Lucas kniete sich vor dem Bett nieder, um ihr über das Fell zu streichen. Nun machte sich auch wieder der Schmerz in seinem Bauch bemerkbar. Mit der Hand strich er sich darüber. Vielleicht musste er nur wieder ins Bett und sich ausschlafen. Das würde dann schon werden, war es bisher immer. Er nahm noch einen letzten Schluck und schaltete auch an seinem Schreibtisch das Licht aus. Auf dem Weg in die warmen Kissen zurück, musste er aufpassen, nicht über Minki zu stolpern. Sobald er im Bett lag, machte er die Augen zu und schlief auch sofort wieder ein.

Schrill klingelte der Wecker auf. Das erste, was er verspürte als er sich nach dem Gerät streckte, war der stechende Schmerz in seinen Eingeweiden. Stark war es nicht, aber lästig. Auf allen vieren krabbelte er durch das Bett. Auf dem Tisch stand das Glas von der Nacht. In seinem Mund hatte sich bereits dieser komische Geschmack zurück gebildet.

Vor seinem Bett versteckte Minki das kleine Gesicht hinter einer Pfote. Sie war ebenfalls von dem Wecker aus ihren Träumen gerissen worden.

Irgendwie fühlte Lucas sich noch zu verschlafen, um aufzustehen. Nachdem er einen Schluck von seinem Wasser genommen hatte, ließ er sich zurück sinken. Gegen zehn Minuten konnte keiner was einzuwenden haben, doch er schlief ein und aus den zehn Minuten wurden zwanzig. Erst als ihn jemand an der Schulter leicht rüttelte, kam er langsam wieder in das hier und jetzt zurück.

"Willst du nicht langsam aufstehen?", fragte Bridger ihn, der in seinen durchgeschwitzten Joggingklamotten da stand.

"Ja doch, ich wollte nur noch zehn Minuten dösen.", nuschelte er zwischen den Kissen hindurch.

"Du müsstest in spätestens zehn aus dem Haus sein!"

Völlig verwirrt blickte ihn Lucas an. Irrte sich Nathan oder sah der Junge nicht gut aus? Wahrscheinlich noch vom Schlaf. Der Teenager sah auf seinen Wecker zurück. "Mist, ich bin zu spät." Sofort strampelte er sich von der Decke frei und versuchte aus dem Bett zu kommen, nur ihm war auf der einen Seite der Weg durch Minki und auf der anderen durch Bridger versperrt. Kurzerhand packte er das Kissen mit der Katze und tat es auf sein Bett, dann huschte er zu seinem Schrank. Dort warf er achtlos einige Sachen hinaus, bis er hatte, was er brauchte und verschwand im Badezimmer.

Mit einem Lächeln beobachtete der Captain das Schauspiel, ehe auch er sich zu seinem Kleiderschrank aufmachte. Er musste aus den verschwitzten Sachen raus und anschließend wollte er unter die Dusche, die augenblicklich frei wurde, denn er hörte die Tür zum Bad zuknallen. Lucas musste also bereits fertig sein. Unten an der Haustür klingelte es. Das war sicherlich Lenny, der seinen Freund abholte.

"Ich habe doch noch gar nichts gegessen.", rief Lucas, als er die Treppe hinunter stürzte, wo Doktor Westphalen seinen Freund soeben einließ.

"Kein Problem, lass dir Zeit, wir haben ja nur Physik in der ersten.", sagte Lenny mit einem Achselzucken und legte seine Schultasche ab, um ihm in die Küche zu folgen.

"Hier!" Kristin stellte ihm ein bereits gemachtes Frühstück hin. "Ich habe vermutet, du hast verschlafen, da ich dich noch nicht rumpoltern hörte und als Nathan vom Joggen zurück kam, habe ich ihn dich wecken geschickt. Willst du auch etwas?", fragte sie an Lenny gewandt.

Der dunkelhaarige Teenager setzte sich an den Tisch. "Nein, danke, bin zu Hause ausreichend mit einem Frühstück versorgt worden. Meine Mutter ist vom Typ, das Frühstück ist die wichtigste Mahlzeit des Tages. Ich brauche bis heute Abend nichts mehr, wenn es nicht sogar bis morgen reichen sollte."

Lucas selbst schlang sein Essen mit einer Schnelligkeit in sich hinein, die seinesgleichen suchte. Die Hälfte ließ er jedoch auf dem Teller zurück, denn die Schmerzen wurden langsam schlimmer. "Danke.", presste er zwischen dem Kauen hindurch.

"Du hast doch noch gar nicht aufgegessen.", meinte Dr. Westphalen, als er Anstalten machte, aufzustehen. "Bist du sicher, dass es dir gut geht?"

Er nickte. "Ja, alles okay, nur ein wenig schlecht geschlafen. Wir sind dann weg."

"Halt, warte. Willst du nicht noch was mitnehmen?"

"Nein, ich kann mir in der Schule noch etwas besorgen." Schon hatte er seinen Rucksack genommen und verschwand mit Lenny aus dem Haus. Wenig später kam auch Nathan frisch geduscht nach unten.

"Ist das für mich?", fragte er auf den Teller zeigend, den zuvor noch Lucas hatte.

"Eigentlich nicht, aber du kannst es gerne aufessen, dann muss ich das nicht weg werfen." Sie setzte sich ihm gegenüber. "Kam er dir auch so blass vor?"

"Ja, aber ich dachte, das ist einfach nur vom schlafen." Der Captain machte keinen Hehl daraus, wie gut ihm das Essen schmeckte.

"Das sagte er mir auch, aber..." Sie wischte mit einer Handbewegung alle Zweifel beiseite. "Ach, bestimmt war nichts. Sollte er sich doch krank fühlen, würde er doch mit Freuden zu Hause bleiben, schon allein weil er diesem Lehrer dann entgeht."

"Würde ich nicht unbedingt behaupten.", warf Bridger dazwischen.

Das reichte, um die Ärztin wieder auf ihren Stuhl zurück zu holen. "Wie meinst du das? Er hat doch sogar schon versucht uns eine Krankheit vorzuspielen, weil er nicht zur Schule wollte."

"Bevor er sich letzte Woche richtig mit ihm angelegt hat, genau! Jetzt gönnt er diesem Mann keine ruhige Minute mehr."

"Hat er erneut was angestellt? Nathan! Erzähl mir was los ist und lasst mich nicht immer im dunkeln."

Der Captain legte das Besteck zur Seite und spülte mit einem Schluck Saft das Essen seine Kehle hinunter. "Naja, er hätte beinahe wieder einen Verweis bekommen. Keine Sorge, nicht weil er sich daneben benommen hat, sondern weil er recht hatte. Ich kann mir das sogar sehr gut vorstellen, wieso er derartig reagiert hat. Letzte Woche haben sie ein neues Thema angefangen und als sein Lieblingslehrer einige Aufgaben vorrechnete hat er mehrere Fehler gemacht, die auf seinen Lösungsweg zurück zu führen sind. Lucas konnte nicht mehr an sich halten und hielt vor der ganzen Klasse einen Vortrag, wie man diese Aufgaben einfach und in nur zwei Schritten lösen konnte. Das hat ihm der gute Lehrer nicht geglaubt und er wurde zum Direktor und zum Schulcounselor geschickt. Die haben dann das nachgeprüft und am Ende musste sich Mour noch bei ihm entschuldigen."

"Deswegen muss er jetzt immer da sein?" Irgendwie verstand sie den ganzen Sinn hinter dieser Sache nicht.

"Genau, denn er sagte nach der Entschuldigung zu ihm, er werde ein Auge auf Mour werfen. Ich habe richtig mit mir hardern müssen, ob ich Lucas nun eine Predigt halte, oder doch lieber es so sein lasse. Er kann nicht einfach so mit höherer Mathematik um sich werfen, wenn er eigentlich als eine Niete gilt."

"Hast du richtig mit ihm darüber geredet oder ist das wieder unter gegangen?"

"Wie meinst du das?"

"Naja, er hat das Talent dich von deinen ursprünglichen Absichten ganz schnell abzubringen und zu seinem Vorteil zu wandeln."

"Das ist doch völlig aus der Luft gegriffen!"

"Nicht?" Sie sah ihn musternd an. "Wenn du meinst. Ich muss jetzt zur Arbeit. Bis heute Abend." Sie hauchte ihm einen Kuss auf die Stirn und machte sich fertig.

Ganz knapp vor Unterrichtsbeginn betraten die beiden das Schulgebäude. Sie eilten zum Physiksaal, wo sich die anderen bereits eingefunden hatten. In der letzten oberen Reihe besetzten Chris und Nen zwei Plätze für sich an dem langen Tisch.

"Wir dachten schon ihr kommt gar nicht mehr.", sagte Chris und rutschte nach außen zum Fenster.

Lucas setzte sich auf den freien Platz am Gang und war froh endlich zu sitzen. Irgendwie war ihm jetzt seltsamer als zuvor. Er nahm vieles nur leicht verschwommen wahr und starke Schmerzen durchzogen seine Stirn.

"Angeblich ist die McTyler krank. Mit Glück gibt's jetzt ne Freistunde.", meinte Nen über beide Ohren strahlend.

"Das wäre ein Segen. Ich bin tierisch müde und würde ganz gerne eine Runde schlafen.", sagte Lucas und wollte sich auch schon zurecht setzen, als ein knirschendes "Guten Morgen, Herrschaften." mit einer wohlbekannten Stimme durch den Raum halte.

Am liebsten wäre der Teenager nach vorne gestürzt und hätte Mour was erzählt, wie er es denn wagen könne, hier aufzutauchen und ihn auch heute bereits in der ersten Stunde zu belästigen.

Mr. Mour eilte zu dem langen Pult, stellte seine Tasche darauf ab und ließ den Blick durch die Schüler streifen, die ihn allesamt etwas verwirrt ansahen. "Ich bin ihre Vertretung für heute und wahrscheinlich für die nächsten Wochen. Mrs McTyler hatte einen Unfall und befindet sich bis auf weiteres im Krankenhaus. Nachdem ich ihre Anwesenheit überprüft habe, möchte ich von ihnen wissen, wie weit sie im Stoff sind und dann fangen wir auch sofort an.

Er ließ nichts anbrennen, sondern holte sich sofort bei einem der Strebertypen aus der ersten Klasse, die auch immer für die Klassenbücher verantwortlich sind, dieses zu sich, um alle einzeln aufzurufen. Bridger musste er mehrmals laut anfragen. Obwohl er Lucas schon längst beim Hineinkommen gesehen hatte, gab er sich erst zufrieden, als er das mürrische und schlecht gelaunte "Anwesend!" zu hören bekam.

Dem Teenager ging es nicht gut und dieser Kerl war der letzte, den er in diesem Zustand sehen wollte. Wenn er daran dachte, den nach der Mittagspause nochmals zu haben, wurde ihm bange. Eigentlich wollte er ihn ja haben, da er versuchte ihn einfach nur durch seine Anwesenheit in den Wahnsinn zu treiben, doch irgendwie hätte er heute vielleicht doch zu Hause bleiben sollen. Ihm war gar nicht gut. Seine Bauchschmerzen waren schlimmer geworden, das Schlucken fiel ihm zudem noch schwer.

Lenny stieß ihn von der Seite an. "Hey, geht's dir gut?"

"Ja, ja, habe nur was schlechtes gegessen. Das wird schon."

Sein Freund schien das nicht so ganz zu glauben, doch nahm es so hin. "Wenn du das sagst."

Mour war endlich durch die Anwesenheitsliste, das Klassenbuch behielt er bei sich, während er in den Unterlagen der Schüler in der ersten Reihe nach dem aktuellen Wissenstand der Klasse suchte.

"Ah, sie waren bei der Bewegungslehre. Nun, dann machen wir einführend eine kurze Wiederholung. Welche zwei Arten von Bewegung gibt es?" Er verschränkte die Hände hinter dem Rücken und lief vor den ersten Reihen vor und zurück, während er sich aus den freiwilligen jemanden heraus zu suchen schien. Leider fiel ihm jemand anders ins Gesichtsfeld.

"Mr. Bridger, da sie anscheinend den Unterricht zum schlafen nutzen wollten, können wie die Frage gerne beantworten."

Lucas bemerkte erst beim Fallen seines Namens, dass sein Kopf beinahe auf die Tischplatte geschlagen wäre. "Äh, was?"

"Ich habe sie nach den zwei Arten der Bewegung gefragt."

"Oh, sie meinen kriechende, schleichende oder schnelle?" Die Klasse begann in Gelächter auszubrechen. Zufrieden stellte er fest, dass diese Antwort ihre Wirkung nicht verfehlt hatte, denn Mours Gesichtszüge verzogen sich ärgerlich.

"Hören sie auf bereits am frühen morgen ihre Scherze mit mir zu treiben! Mr. Clearmont, die Antwort bitte!"

"Tut mir leid, Mr. Mour, aber ich habe die letzten Stunden nicht aufgepasst, da ich mit Zeichnen beschäftigt gewesen bin. Ich würde jedoch Mr. Bridger zustimmen, falls dies richtig gewesen sein sollte.", antwortete Chris wie aus der Pistole geschossen.

"Mir scheint sie beide sind auf ein paar Stunden Nachsitzen aus. Wie sieht es mit ihrem Nachbarn aus? Haben sie mehr Ahnung von dieser Materie, als ihre beiden Kameraden?"

Die Frage war an Nen gerichtete. Sie kam unerwartet, aber er hatte nicht so ganz diese Verschlagenheit seiner Freunde, da zu kontern. "Ähm, ja, die zwei Arten der Bewegung. Also einmal ist da die ebene und dann gibt es noch eine räumliche Bewegung."

"Gut und welche Arten gibt es?", bohrte Mour weiter.

Nen zupfte sich am Kragen seines Pullovers, doch bevor er antworten konnte, stürzte Lucas von seinem Platz auf und rannte an dem hinter ihm her schreienden Mour vorbei. Er schaffte es gerade noch so zu den Toiletten, als sein Frühstück sich auch schon in die Schüssel ergoss. Ihm war als würde sein Magen gar nicht mehr aufhören wollen und atmen konnte er durch dieses aufstoßende Gefühl auch kaum. Es schien fast eine Ewigkeit. Er konnte von Glück sagen, dass sich im Moment keiner in der Toilette aufhielt.

Irgendwann ließ der Brechreiz nach und er konnte sich wieder etwas fangen, langsam klarere Gedanken fassen als die Sorge nach dem nächsten Atemzug. Jemand war in die Toilette gekommen.

"Lucas? Bist du hier?", fragte jemand, der sich verdammt nach Nen anhörte.

"Ja.", versuchte der Gesuchte mit einem Krächzen heraus zu bringen. Seine Stimme klang viel schwächer als er sich fühlte, oder vielleicht war er so schwach.

"Ist alles in Ordnung?"

Der Teenager versuchte verächtlich aufzulachen. "Mein Frühstück ist soeben die Kanalisation hinunter, aber ja, mir geht es gut."

Nen lehnte an der Tür zu der Kabine. "Dann geh ich das mal Mour sagen. Der glaubt nämlich, du willst dich vor dem Unterricht drücken."

"Dann hätte ich ihm wohl lieber mein halbverdautes auf den schönen Anzug verschmieren sollen?"

"Nette Vorstellung. Ich bin gleich zurück."

Lucas hörte wieder die Tür und sank erschöpft auf den kalten Kachelboden. Mit den Zeigefingern rieb er sich die schmerzende Stirn. Es schien, als würde es von Minute zu Minute schlimmer werden. Mittlerweile war er sich ganz sicher, besser zu Hause geblieben zu sein.

Wenig später fühlte er sich endlich gut genug aus der Kabine heraus zu kommen. Das gröbste war wohl überstanden. An der Wand entlang hangelte er sich zu den Waschbecken. Er musste unbedingt diesen säuerlichen Geschmack aus seinem Mund bekommen. Hinter ihm ging die Tür auf und Nen kam zurück.

"Du sollst dich ins Krankenzimmer legen, während ich im Sekretariat Bescheid sage, dass dich jemand abholen soll?"

Lucas sah ihn verwirrt an. "Wie?"

"Also in dem Zustand kannst du ganz sicher nicht hier bleiben."

"Ja, aber bei mir ist doch gar keiner zu Hause!"

"Sind die Nummern der Firmen deiner Eltern nicht in deiner Akte eingetragen?"

"Keine Ahnung? Kann sein."

"Dann sag mir doch, wo sie arbeiten, die Tanten finden schon raus, wie die Nummern sind."

Das Computergenie nickte und drehte sich zu dem Waschbecken zurück. Er wollte sich den Mund ausspülen. Bei einem kurzen Blick in den Spiegel erschrak er selber. Seine Lippen waren von der übrigen Gesichtsfarbe nicht mehr zu unterscheiden. Die frische Farbe war völlig daraus erloschen. Irgendwie erschien ihm die Aussicht auf das Krankenzimmer doch nicht so ganz schlecht. Nen half ihm dann auch zu diesem, bevor er sich auf machte im Sekretariat Bescheid zu sagen. Er würde später noch Lucas' Schulsachen vorbei bringen.

Eine Schwester gab ihm ein Glas Wasser und er konnte sich auf eine der dort bereits stehenden Liegen legen. Sobald er sich ausgestreckt hatte, legte er den Arm über die Augen, damit ihn die Deckenbeleuchtung nicht zu sehr blendete. Alles was er jetzt brauchte war ein wenig Ruhe und Schlaf.

Der Schlaf kam aber nicht und so dümpelte er eine Weile vor sich hin, bis irgendwann eine Männerstimme in dem Raum ertönte, die nach einem Lucas Bridger fragte. Es war der Captain. Ziemlich schwach richtete er sich auf, da kam die Schwester mit dem älteren Mann im Schlepptau auch schon zu ihm.

"Wir hätten dich heute morgen doch da behalten sollen.", sagte er, als er in das bleiche Gesicht blickte. Er fuhr ihm über die Stirn. "Fieber scheinst du keines zu haben."

"Mir geht's dennoch nicht gut.", nuschelte Lucas.

"Das glaube ich dir, du siehst aus wie der Tod persönlich."

"Das geht nicht. Der Tod hat eine Sense und ist ein Skelett. Außerdem hatte er zuletzt ein kleines Problem mit einer Pensionierung.", erzählte er schwach, als ihm der Captain aus dem Bett half.

"Fantasierst du?"

"Ich rede von meinem Buch. Terry Pratchett hat auch einen Tod in seiner Scheibenwelt und der hat da so gewisse Komplexe. In dem Band, den ich gerade lese ist er pensioniert worden." Lucas wollte nach seinem Rucksack greifen, doch Bridger kam ihm zuvor.

"Komm, lass uns nach Hause fahren, du gehörst ins Bett."

Der Teenager ließ sich bis zum Wagen stützen, einmal hatte er gemeint, es ginge schon, doch als er beinahe zusammen gebrochen wäre, ließ er sich weiterhin helfen. Zu Hause angekommen, fiel er froh in sein Bett und versuchte etwas zu schlafen, während Nathan ihm einen Tee zubereitete. Er wollte Kristin nicht auch von der Arbeit her beordern. Es reichte, wenn einer seinen Job verlor und bei ihm sah es nun ganz danach aus. Schade war es nicht, nur würde es nicht leicht sein etwas neues zu finden. Mit Glück konnte ihm aber die UEO eine ähnliche Stelle verschaffen. Wer rechnete denn auch damit, dass einer so genau auf seine Arbeitszeiten achtete. Einmal krank, dann ein längerer Urlaub und hier und da mal früheres Gehen, weil mit dem Kind etwas nicht in Ordnung war. Man könnte meinen, in der Firma gäbe es nur Leute ohne Kinder.

Minki hatte sich zu Lucas ins Bett gekuschelt und ließ sich von ihm drücken, wie ein Stofftier.

"Ich habe dir einen Tee gemacht." Nathan kam mit einer dampfenden Tasse zu ihm ins Zimmer. Irgendwie tat ihm sein Sohn auf Zeit leid. In diesem Zustand sollte er eher bei seinen richtigen Eltern sein und nicht bei ihm und Kristin und der Ungewissheit, welche Gefahren auf sie lauern könnten.

"Hmm.", nuschelte der Junge wieder. Er fühlte sich überhaupt nicht wohl. Sicherheitshalber fuhr Nathan ihm nochmals über die Stirn und streifte einige Haarsträhnen zurück. Auch jetzt hatte er noch kein Fieber und er hoffte inständig, dass dies so bleiben würde. Mit Glück war es nur eine kleine Magenverstimmung. "Jetzt bist du dran mit gepflegt werden.", sagte er lächelnd. "Ich stelle dir den Tee dort hin, wenn du etwas brauchst, nimmst du es dir. Ich bin nur mal schnell telefonieren und dann komme ich zurück."

"Ist gut, sie brauchen sich nicht zu beeilen. Ich bin so müde, ich werde wohl etwas schlafen." Lucas gähnte auf und schloss daraufhin auch schon die Augen. Minki schien ihm das nachmachen zu wollen, denn sie hatte ihr Herrchen beobachtete und gleichzeitig mit ihm die Schnauze weit aufgemacht. Kaum waren seine Augen zu, schloss sie die ihren auch.

Das Kätzchen war wirklich süß, dachte Bridger bei sich, ehe er das Zimmer verließ. Es war wirklich besser ihn vorerst ein wenig schlafen zu lassen. Die Tür ließ er offen.

Mit noch immer starken Schmerzen, wachte Lucas irgendwann auf. Minki war nicht mehr in seinem Arm, aber das spielte auch keine große Rolle. Er sah auf die Uhr, es war kurz nach Mittag. Er hatte demnach ziemlich lange geschlafen, doch seinen Kopfschmerzen tat das keinen Abriss. Kaum begann er wach zu werden, wurden sie auch schon stärker. Selbst das Blinzeln tat ihm weh.

Er drehte sich schwer auf die Seite. Wo war das kleine Kätzchen hin? Er konnte jetzt wirklich ein wenig kätzlichen Trost vertragen. Da Minki jedoch nicht in seinem Zimmer war, versuchte er sich aus dem Bett zu befreien und schwankte zur Toilette. Auf dem Rückweg machte sein Kreislauf nicht mehr mit. Ihm wurde schwarz vor Augen und erst als er zitternd versuchte wieder aufzustehen, bemerkte er, was geschehen war. Desorientiert blickte er sich um.

"Lucas!" Bridger kam sofort zu ihm geeilt. "Hast du dir weh getan?"

"Keine Ahnung.", sagte er und er meinte es auch. Noch immer zitterte er am ganzen Körper und wusste nicht recht was geschehen ist.

Nathan half ihm auf und stützte ihn auf den Weg zurück in sein Zimmer. Sobald er wieder im Bett war, setzte sich der ältere Mann zu ihm und blickte ihn besorgt an. "Dich danach zu fragen, ob es dir besser geht, wäre bestimmt völlig sinnlos?"

Der Teenager saß leicht aufgerichtet. Die Decke hatte er sich bis zum Kinn hoch gezogen. Er nickte stumm. Das Zittern hatte nach gelassen. "Mir ist irgendwie schwindlig geworden."

Erneut versuchte Nathan anhand einer Berührung der Stirn des Jungen heraus zu finden, ob er fiebrig war. Er sah nicht danach aus und fühlte sich auch nicht heiß an, aber er erinnerte sich doch noch gut an sein letzte Grippe. Da kam das Fieber auch erst später. "Bleib am besten im Bett. Ich mache dir etwas zum Essen, das bringt dich vielleicht wieder zu Kräften."

"Nicht nötig, ich habe keinen Hunger."

"Doch, du musst etwas essen."

Lucas beließ es dabei.

"Brauchst du sonst etwas?"

Er überlegte. Eigentlich brauchte er überhaupt nichts. Alles was er wollte, war in seinem Bett liegen und in ruhe leiden. "Minki?"

"Ich gehe sie suchen, aber steck sie nicht an!" Mit einem Lächeln verschwand Bridger und brachte wenig später ein miauendes Fellknäul, das sich mit den Krallen in seine Hand gebohrte hatte.

"Sie hat sich an der Couch zu schaffen gemacht. Wenn Kristin den Schaumstoff sieht, den sie aus dem Loch raus gerissen hat, wird sie bestimmt Luftsprünge machen."

"Weil sie nichts anständiges zum spielen hat, ist doch klar." Lucas nahm seine kleine Freundin entgegen. Bei ihm krallte sie sich nicht fest, sondern kuschelte sich an seine Arme und ließ sich streicheln.

Bridger blieb in der Tür stehen. Mit sorgenvollem Gesicht sah er zu seinem jüngsten Crewmitglied. "Du bist dir sicher nichts zu brauchen?"

"Nein! Sagen sie mal, nerven sie immer so rum, wenn einer krank ist? Das haben sie auf der seaQuest nie gemacht!"

"Auf der seaQuest bist du nicht praktisch vor meinen Augen zusammen gebrochen. Außerdem war dort jederzeit ein Arzt in der Nähe, der sich um dich gekümmert hat. Hier sind nur wir."

"Dann rufen sie meine Lieblingsärztin an, die wird ihnen sagen, dass sie völlig überreagieren. Kranke brauchen ihre Ruhe und keine Nervtorturen, ob es ihnen gut geht oder sie noch etwas brauchen. Ich habe alles, was ich wollte." Er zeigte auf das Kätzchen, das in die Decke biss und sich selbst damit zudecken wollte. "Sehen sie?"

Nathan lächelte. "Ist gut. Ich werde dann mich in der Küche zu schaffen machen. Wenn etwas sein sollte... dann ruf oder schick deine Freundin nach mir."

Lucas nickte und war heilfroh, als der Captain endlich das Weite suchte. Er war es nicht gewohnt, aller fünf Minuten nach seinem Zustand gefragt zu werden. Minki krabbelte unter seine Decke und wenig später war eine wandelnde Beule unterwegs zu seinen Füßen. Dem Kätzchen war nicht nach schmusen zumute und er musste sich etwas anderes suchen. Nur was?

Er würde wieder schlafen, wenn er nicht langsam aber sicher wach wurde. Ihm ging es schlecht, doch deswegen musste er ja noch lange nicht schlafen. Er sah sich in seinem Zimmer um. "Captain!", rief er krächzend. Es tat ihm im Hals weh. Der Teen wartete ab. Mit Glück musste er kein zweites Mal rufen.

Schon hörte er jemanden zu ihm eilen. Bridgers Kopf erschien daraufhin hinter der Tür. "Ja?"

"Können sie mir mein Buch von dort geben?", fragte er auf das Regal zeigend.

"Natürlich." Nathan eilte zu dem Regal. "Welches?" Doch er brauchte die Antwort nicht mehr zu hören, denn er konnte sich schon denken, welches der Teenager haben wollte. "Terry Pratchett?"

"Genau!"

"Hast du Minki bereits wieder aus dem Bett geworfen?" Bridger brachte ihm das Buch und setzte sich noch kurz auf den Bettrand.

"Nein, die ist gerade dabei mir eine meiner Zehen abzukauen.", sagte Lucas sarkastisch. Mit dem Buch zeigte er auf eine dritte Delle am Ende des Bettes, welche keine von seinen Füßen war.

Nathan beugte sich rüber und zog das Kätzchen, das ziemlich verwundert aussah hervor. "Macht es dir Spaß dein krankes Herrchen zu ärgern?"

Mehr als Miau hatte das Kätzchen nicht zu seiner Verteidigung zu sagen.

"Ich denke übermäßige Niedlichkeit befreit sie von jeder Schuld." Bevor der Captain es mitbekam, nahm das Computergenie sein Haustier an sich.

"Ach, ist das neuerdings auch eine Möglichkeit sich raus zu reden?"

"Wollten sie nicht was kochen?"

"Willst du mich los werden?"

"Nur lesen, das kann ich aber nicht, wenn mich hier einer die ganze Zeit vollquasselt, während ich mörderische Kopfschmerzen habe."

Erneut wollte Bridger nach seiner Stirn greifen, doch Lucas war schneller und beugte sich unter der ausgreifenden Hand weg. "Hast du sonst noch irgendwelche Beschwerden? Falls ich einen Arzt rufen muss, muss ich wissen, was ich dem erzähle."

"Es reicht, wenn Westphalen nachher mal kurz nach mir sieht. Es wird schon alles wieder werden. Ich leide bestimmt nur unter Mouritis. Das soll ja hin und wieder vorkommen."

"Solange du deinen Humor nicht verlierst. Trink deinen Tee!" Er stand auf und ging wieder nach unten, in der Hoffnung sein vorübergehendes Kind ausreichend versorgt zu haben. Zumindest glaubte er ihm alles gegeben zu haben, was er wollte; sein Kätzchen, sein Buch und einen heißen Tee hatte er auch. Nur leider kannte er Lucas und wusste, dass der Tee wohl unangetastet bleiben würde.

In der Küche kochte bereits das Wasser und es wurde Zeit diesem mehr Aufmerksamkeit zu schenken, wenn er nicht wollte, dass hier ein Unglück geschah.

"Leg das Buch zur Seite." Auf einem Tablett balancierte der Captain einen randvollen Teller bis zum Bett.

Bei dem Anblick des Essens, kam Lucas beinahe die Galle hoch. Er hatte gleich noch weniger Appetit als vorher. Die Schmerzen in seinem Bauch waren endlich etwas abgeklungen. Nur sein Kopf machte ihm noch zu schaffen, aber dagegen hatte der ältere Mann etwas dabei.

"Aspirin! Sehr viel wird es zwar nicht helfen, aber es ist immerhin besser, als gar nichts. Vorher wirst du nur etwas essen." Er setzte sich auf den Bettrand. Das Tablett hatte an allen vier Enden kleine Füße, damit man es auch im Bett sicher abstellen konnte. Lucas machte keinerlei Anstalten weder Buch noch Minki aus den Händen zu legen. Das Kätzchen war an seine Brust gekuschelt wie ein Stofftier.

"Nun, ich habe nichts dagegen dich zu füttern." Nathan hielt bereits den Löffel eintauchbereit.

"Geben sie her!" Lucas ließ das Buch fallen und entnahm ihm den Löffel.

Neugierig beschnupperte Minki das Tablett. Sie hatte sich aus dem Arm von Lucas gelöst und begann leicht am Rand des Tellers zu schlecken.

"Für dich habe ich in der Küche etwas viel besseres.", sagte Bridger und hatte die Katze auch bereits genommen, um sie hinunter zu tragen. Vorher war es besser, den Jungen von dem Tier zu trennen.

Er lud Minki in der Küche vor ihrem Fressnapf ab und eilte wieder in das Zimmer des Teen zurück. "Schmeckt es?"

Lucas nippte immer nur ein wenig an der Suppe anstatt sie richtig zu essen.

"Wie es aussieht, muss ich da doch mehr nachhelfen, oder sehe ich das falsch?"

Beschwichtigend hob er eine Hand und tauchte mit der anderen den Löffel voll in die Suppe. "Schon gut, ich esse ja!"

"Braver Junge. Carol hat diese Suppe früher immer gemacht wenn Robert krank war. Bei mir ist sie zwar nicht so gut wie bei ihr, doch sie sollte ihre Wirkung nicht verfehlen. Etwas festes wird deinem Magen derzeitig wahrscheinlich nicht so gefallen."

"Ganz ehrlich, der mag das hier auch nicht besonders. Ich habe noch immer Bauchschmerzen und nicht wirklich großen Hunger."

"Ein wenig kannst du aber essen. Dein Magen braucht etwas, so ganz ohne ist auch nicht gut."

"Ich habe gerade so ein starkes Deja Vú Gefühl. Wer hat bei seiner letzten Grippe auch nichts essen wollen?"

Bridger lachte. "Das lag nicht daran, weil ich nicht wollte, sondern an deinen Kochkünsten, erinnerst du dich?"

"Man konnte es essen! Wenn man verschnupft ist, hat man sowieso keine Geschmacksnerven und der Doc hat es ja auch gegessen!"

"Was habe ich gegessen?" Kristin stand unvermittelt in der Tür und beide sahen überrascht auf.

"Hallo!", begrüßte Nathan sie. "Was machst du denn schon hier?"

"Ich habe Mittagspause und war einkaufen, da ich sonst nicht dazugekommen wäre." Sie blickte von dem Captain zu dem Teenager. Sie legte ihre Handtasche auf den Boden und eilte an seine Seite. "Ich habe schon geahnt, dass es dir nicht gut geht." Liebevoll strich sie ihm über das Gesicht und legte ihm ebenfalls wie Bridger bereits mehrere Male an diesem Tag die Hand auf die Stirn.

"Ist schon gut, habe meine private Krankenschwester hier." Er zeigte auf den älteren Mann an seiner Seite.

"Mich hat die Schule angerufen, kaum, dass ich mit der Arbeit begonnen hatte, dass ich ihn besser abholen sollte."

Besorgt sah sie den Jungen an. "Was ist denn passiert?"

"Mour hätte beinahe Bekanntschaft mit meinem Frühstück gemacht, aber ich war schneller auf der Toilette.", sagte Lucas fast ärgerlich.

"Und was ist das hier?", fragte Kristin mit einem Blick auf seine Suppe.

"Das habe ich ihm gemacht. Er brauchte etwas zum essen.", antwortete Bridger.

Sie sah noch einen Moment kritisch in den Teller, dann beließ sie es dabei Lucas noch kurz über das Haar zu wuscheln. "Mir scheint du bist bereits in guten Händen. Ich werde schnell nach sehen, was ich für dich habe. Was genau brauchst du denn?"

"Er sagt, er hat Kopfschmerzen.", antwortete erneut Bridger.

Dr. Westphalen sah ihn vorwurfsvoll an. "Ich will von ihm hören, was ihm fehlt." Sie richtete sich auf. "Warum gehst du nicht nach unten und räumst die Einkäufe weg? Ich habe nicht viel Zeit bevor ich wieder zurück muss."

Der seaQuest Captain verstand den Hinweis und machte sich auf den Weg nach unten. Jetzt wo Kristin da war, würde sich die Situation ein wenig entspannen. Er hatte noch nie viele Nerven in Krankheitsfällen gehabt. Ihm war wesentlich wohler zumute, wenn sie da war. Im Gegensatz zu ihm wusste sie am ehesten was man mit Lucas unternehmen sollte, um ihn schnell wieder gesund zu bekommen.

"Wenn du keinen Hunger hast, dann musst du das nicht in dich hinein stopfen.", sagte sie, als sie sich wieder zu dem Computergenie an das Bett setzte.

"Gut, ich hätte nämlich nicht mehr viel runter bekommen."

"Fehlt dir sonst etwas?"

"Nur diese Kopfschmerzen und der Bauch ein wenig, aber der Kopf ist am schlimmsten."

"Ist gut, ich hole dir schnell etwas. Leg dich wieder hin. Am besten du bleibst liegen und versuchst ein wenig zu schlafen." Sie nahm das Tablett und brachte es hinaus.

Lucas folgte ihrem Rat und ließ sich in die Kissen tiefer sinken. Kaum lag er drinnen, kam jemand direkt vor sein Gesicht gesprungen. Diese blauen Augen würde er unter tausenden erkennen. "Hey, komm her." Er streckte seine Hand aus, die sofort abgeschleckt wurde. "Hat dir dein Essen geschmeckt?" Soeben wollte er sich aufrichten, um doch einmal etwas von dem Tee zu trinken, als er spürte, wie sein Magen wieder Revolte schlug. Schon begann ihm das Schlucken schwer zu fallen. Auf Minki konnte er jetzt keine Rücksicht nehmen. Er schlug die Decke beiseite, vergrub somit das Kätzchen darunter und hastete in das Badezimmer.

Es war ein Glück, dass ihm erst über der Toilettenschüssel schwarz vor Augen wurde. Hier konnte er sich abstützen und fiel nicht mitten im würgen im Flur der Länge nach hin. Dann verabschiedete sich das Geheimrezept von Carol Bridger.

Aus dem Schlafzimmer kam Kristin mit zwei und drei Tablettenpäckchen in jeder Hand angeeilt. Ihr tat der Junge so unendlich leid, am liebsten würde sie mehr für ihn tun, als ihn mit Tabletten abzuspeisen. Sein Magen vertrug augenblicklich nicht sonderlich fiel, das merkte sie sofort.

Sie sah auf die Auswahl in ihren Händen. Einige davon konnte sie demnach wieder zurück legen. Dr. Westphalen legte die Tabletten auf den kleineren Schrank im Flur und trat in das Badezimmer. "Geht es wieder?" Sie kniete sich zu Lucas, der soeben die Spülung betätigt hatte und sich den Arm über den Mund hielt. Er nickte stumm, doch er sah elendlich aus.

"Komm, wir bringen dich wieder ins Bett zurück. Bis ich nach Hause komme ist jegliches Essen für dich verboten!"

Minki versuchte noch immer sich unter der Decke zu befreien. Kläglich vor sich hin miauend versuchte sie von einer Seite auf die andere hervor zu kommen. Lucas erbarmte sich und half hier, so schwach er auch war. Sobald sie wieder an der frischen Luft war, schüttelte die Katze den Kopf.

"Du kleiner Racker. Er ist krank und du leidest fast genauso wie er." Dr. Westphalen nahm Minki auf den Arm und streichelte ihr liebevoll über den Rücken, während ihr großes Sorgenkind unter die Decke krabbelte. "Weißt du was für einen Tee Nathan dir gekocht hat?"

"Nein.", antwortete er schwach.

Sie nahm die Tasse in die Hand und roch daran. "Naja, trink einen kleinen Schluck, aber nicht zuviel, sonst bist du gleich wieder im Bad."

"Sofern ich es bis dahin schaffe. Mich hat es heute schon hin gehauen."

"Bitte?"

"Mir wurde schwarz vor Augen und ich bin zusammen geklappt."

"Dann bringe ich dir am besten gleich noch eine Schüssel mit, wenn dein Kreislauf verrückt spielt."

"Haben sie etwas, was mir hilft?"

"Ja, ich sehe nochmal nach, denn wenn dein Magen derartig empfindlich ist, dann ist es vorerst besser, wenn ich dir ein paar Tropfen gebe und keine Tablette. Vielleicht habe ich auch etwas zum injizieren, das wäre noch besser, denn dann kommt es sofort in die Blutbahn. Bleib liegen, ich bin gleich zurück."

Sie eilte in das Schlafzimmer zurück gerade als ihr Bridger entgegen kam. Mit einem Handzeichen bedeutete sie ihm, ihr zu folgen. "Er braucht absolute Ruhe. Das mit der Suppe war gut gemeint, doch ich glaube sehr viel Essen wird er nicht können, wenn es im nächsten Moment gleich wieder raus kommt."

"Hat er sich übergeben?", fragte er.

Kristin nickte. "Ja, sein Magen hat da ganz empfindlich drauf reagiert. Ich suche ihm jetzt etwas raus, was hoffentlich in ihm bleibt, bis es seine Wirkung ausbreitet. Andernfalls ist das alles ziemlich sinnlos. Ich wünschte, ich müsste jetzt nicht wieder arbeiten."

"Meinst du, es ist ein guter Moment, um dir zu sagen, dass ich wahrscheinlich meinen Job verliere?"

"Kannst du ruhig machen, ich bin mir sicher, die UEO findet ganz schnell was neues für dich."

"Wären wir eine richtige Familie gäbe das Grund zur Sorge!"

"Wir sind es aber nicht.", sagte sie während sie in einer Schachtel voll mit Medikamten wühlte. "Außerdem hast du noch immer deinen Sold."

"Ich kann nicht auf mein normales Konto zugreifen. Genausowenig wie du. Was soll ich mit Lucas den Nachmittag über machen?"

"Behalt ihn im Auge. Ich gebe ihm etwas. Er hat kein Fieber, also besteht die Möglichkeit einer Magenverstimmung. Da passen seine Kopfschmerzen nicht mit rein, aber vielleicht ist das nur Zufall." Sie hatte gefunden was sie suchte. "Ich gebe ihm das hier und dann bin ich weg. Sollte doch etwas sein, dann rufst du mich an. Ich schreibe dir die Nummer auf." Schon griff sie nach einem Zettel und schrieb eilig eine Nummer darauf. Anschließend verschwand sie im Zimmer des Teenagers.

Sobald sie dann wieder auf dem Weg zur Arbeit war, kam Nathan zu Lucas. Die tränigen Augen sahen ihn neugierig an. Er tat ihm richtig leid, wie er da so zusammengesunken in seinem Bett lag. Minki hatte sich an seine Schulter gekuschelt.

Er setzte sich zu ihm auf den Bettrand und fuhr ihm mit der Hand übers Haar. "Kristin sagt, du brauchst Ruhe. Bevor ich dich also allein lasse und auch das Kätzchen mitnehme."

Lucas sah protestierend zu ihm auf. "Nein, keine Widerrede. Sie lenkt dich nur ab. Ich werde mich schon gut genug um sie kümmern, mach dir da mal keine Sorgen. Brauchst du noch etwas?"

Betrübt schüttelte der Kranke den Kopf.

"Gut." Bridger stand auf und nahm Minki mit der rechten Hand vom Kopfkissen. Verwundert sah sie zu ihrem Herrchen, warum der das zuließ. Sie wollte doch gar nicht von dem gemütlichen Kissen weg. "Ich lasse die Tür wieder auf, falls etwas ist. Ich bin später dann im Schlafzimmer."

Dass er verstanden hatte, bestätigte er nickend und schon war er wieder allein in dem Zimmer. Draußen begann es zu regnen. Die ersten Tropen fielen hohl gegen seine Fensterscheibe. Eine Zeit lang betrachtete er betrübt das Treiben, bevor er sich herumdrehte und lieber nach seinem Buch griff.

Die Medizin der Ärztin hatte geholfen und die Kopfschmerzen waren ein wenig zurück gegangen und auch seinem Bauch ging es besser. Er stopfte sich sein Kissen soweit zurecht, dass er lesen konnte. Ein Foto Darwins diente als Lesezeichen. Als sie ihn im Urlaub damals besucht hatten, hatte Lucas alle Möglichkeiten genutzt und ihn fotografiert, bis es kein Halten mehr gab. Auf seinem Schreibtisch hatte er eines, das ihn mit seinem Freund gemeinsam zeigte, eingerahmt. Ein kurzer Blick auf die Fotos machte ihn glücklich. Seine Stimmung hob sich. Jedesmal dauerte es eine Weile bis er mit Lesen begann, denn zu sehr zog ihn der Anblick des Delphins in seinen Bann.

Nach einer geraumen Weile kam Bridger zu ihm ins Zimmer. "Alles okay bei dir?", fragte er ihn besorgt.

Gähnend sah er von seinem Buch auf. "Ja, ich denke schon. Mir ist nicht mehr so schlecht. Ab und an dreht sich mal wieder alles und ich habe das Gefühl zu fliegen in meinem Bett, aber mir geht es nicht mehr so schlimm, wie heute Vormittag."

"Ist gut. Ich bin nebenan."

"Minki?"

"Die bleibt vorerst wo sie ist." Nathan trat ins Zimmer. "Ich werde das Fenster einen Spalt öffnen, damit du etwas frische Luft abbekommst. Deck dich ein wenig zu, damit du nicht zu sehr frierst, oder soll ich dir noch eine Decke bringen?"

"Nein, geht schon so.", sagte der Teenager und zog die Decke bis zum Kinn. Sein Buch musste er schließen, aber das machte nichts. Er war müde und würde jetzt erst ein wenig schlafen.

Der Captain trat an seine Seite und befühlte seine Stirn. "Du hast jetzt doch ein wenig Fieber bekommen. Weißt du, ob Kristin dir etwas für diesen Fall gegeben hat?"

Müde schüttelte der Gefragte den Kopf.

"Naja, so schlimm ist es nun auch nicht. Du bist nur leicht warm." Er sprach mit sanfter Stimme, wie Lucas ihn nur selten bisher erlebt hatte. Damals als Darwin krank war, hatten einige ihn bereits von seiner fürsorglichen Seite kennen lernen können, doch das hier war jetzt wieder ein ähnlicher Fall. Nur konnte hier jemand den Captain auch von einer Seite sehen, von der er nur gehört hatte.

Sobald dieser gegangen war, rutschte er tiefer in die Kissen und schloss die Augen. Fast augenblicklich schlief er ein und wachte erst wieder auf, als er die Stimme der Ärztin vernahm. Dr. Westphalen musste erst gerade von der Arbeit zurück gekehrt sein. Draußen war es dunkler geworden und der Regen stärker. Obwohl er so tief und auch lange geschlafen hatte, fühlte er sich nur schlechter. Die Kopfschmerzen waren zurück gekehrt und ihm war heiß. Zu heiß für diese Decke. Er strampelte sie von sich und schleppte sich raus aus seinem Zimmer, weil er zur Toilette wollte, doch soweit kam er nicht.

Im Türrahmen zum Badezimmer hielt er an. Ein erneuter Schwächeanfall überkam ihn, glücklicherweise ging es kurz darauf wieder und als er das Bad verließ, lief er direkt seiner Mutter auf Zeit in die Arme.

"Lucas!" Sie wollte sich umziehen gehen, frei nach dem Motto; Bloß raus aus den Arbeitsklamotten.

"Hallo.", sagte er schwach, dann wurde ihm wieder schwarz vor Augen. Seine Hand war noch am Türrahmen und er fiel zum Glück nicht um. Er wollte ganz eilig in sein Bett zurück, denn wie es aussah, würde sein Kreislauf das hier nicht so mitmachen, wie er sollte.

Dr. Westphalen ergriff sofort seinen Arm, um ihn zu stützen. "Warte, ich bringe dich ins Bett zurück. Wie fühlst du dich, besser oder schlechter als heute mittag?"

Er stöhnte, bevor er antworten konnte. Ihm fiel selbst das Reden schwer. "Irgendwie wird alles schlimmer anstatt besser."

Miauend kam Minki die Treppe hoch gehüpft. Sie lief zu den beiden und schmiegte sich an Lucas nackte Füße. Der spürte nur die Berührung, konnte sich aber nicht auf das Kätzchen konzentrieren.

"Du siehst auch nicht sonderlich gut aus." Sie half ihm zurück ins Zimmer. Gerade rechtzeitig, denn kaum standen sie davor, brach er auch zusammen. Seine Kräfte hatten ihn verlassen.

"Lucas? Lucas!" Erschrocken kniete die Ärztin neben seinem Bett nieder. Er selbst war nur dazu in der Lage sich kriechend in die richtige Lage zu bringen, damit er auf die Weise verweilen konnte. Er hielt sich mit der linken Hand die Stirn. Sie wollte ihn zudecken, aber er wehrte sich. "Mir ist einfach zu warm!"

Kristin fuhr ihm sanft über die Stirn, da wusste sie Bescheid. "Du ziemlich hohes Fieber. Bleib liegen, ich bin gleich zurück."

Völlig von ihr unbeachtet sprang Minki zu Lucas ins Bett. Er lag mit geschlossenen Augen da. Sie zu streicheln hätte ihn zu sehr angestrengt. Die Katze schmiegte ihren Kopf an seinen Hals und wuschelte ihm mit der Nase in den Haaren herum, bis jemand mit einem Fieberthermometer zurück kam. "Minki!" Unsanft wurde die Katze zur Seite geschoben.

"Ich denke ich werde kalte Umschläge machen müssen, bis die Medikamente wirken." Eilig verließ sie das Zimmer wieder. Das Thermometer hatte einundvierzig Grad Fieber angezeigt. Er war knapp bei zweiundvierzig gewesen. Das Fieber musste ganz schnell gesenkt werden. Im Schlafzimmer streifte sie schnell ihre Schuhe ab. Diese Absätze konnte sie jetzt überhaupt nicht gebrauchen. In ihren medizinischen Vorräten suchte sie nach den geeigneten Mitteln. Ob es Lucas gefiel oder nicht, er würde von ihr jetzt eine Spritze gegen das Fieber bekommen.

"Willst du Nudeln oder Reis?", fragte Nathan sie, der auf einmal im Türrahmen stand. Als er sie mit der Spritze herum hantieren sah, wurde ihm ganz flau im Magen. "Was ist los?"

"Ich muss mich erst um Lucas kümmern. Das Essen muss warten." Sie blickte zu ihm auf. "Er hat ziemlich hohes Fieber."

"Dann ist es also gestiegen? Ich hatte gehofft, es würde nicht so schlimm werden. Er hatte nur leichte Temperatur, als ich nach ihm gesehen hatte die letzten Male. Da er schlief, hielt ich es für besser dies auch weiterhin so zu belassen, da ihm das doch nur gut tun konnte."

"Du brauchst dich nicht zu rechtfertigen. Das konnte keiner voraussehen, dass er so hohes Fieber bekommen würde."

"Kann ich dir helfen?"

Sie suchte nach einem ganz bestimmten Mittel und wühlte in der Kiste mit den kleinen Glasfläschchen. "Ja, du kannst mir einen Eimer mit kalten Wasser bringen, kleinere Handtücher und auch einen Waschlappen."

"Mach ich." Er drehte sich um und ging in die Küche zurück, wo er den Eimer holte und dann oben im Badezimmer mit kaltem Wasser zur Hälfte füllte.

Lucas war viel zu schwach um sich gegen die Spritze zu wehren, doch was er an Kraft aufbringen konnte, reichte der besorgten Frau die Nerven zu rauben. "Ich lasse keine weitere Diskussion zu. Du bist krank und ich habe etwas, das dir helfen kann und wenn du das nicht willst, dann ist mir das egal. Ich werde diese Nadel jetzt in deine Haut stechen und du kannst nichts tun!"

Obwohl ihm heiß war, zog sich der Teenager die Decke bis ans Kinn hoch. "Nein, nein. Die tun weh. Minki ist auch schon geflüchtet."

"Die ist weg, weil du dich so gegen diese Spritze wehrst."

"Soll ich ihn festhalten?", bot Bridger grinsend an. Böse funkelten daraufhin die blauen Augen ihn an.

Leicht verzweifelt saß die Ärztin auf dem Boden vor dem Bett. "Bitte!"

"NEIN!", rief Lucas. Er versuchte zumindest zu rufen, doch seine Kraft reichte nicht. Mit den Händen krallte er sich an seine Bettdecke fest, denn sobald der Eimer auf dem Boden abgestellt war, hatte Bridger mit Leichtigkeit ihm diese entzogen.

"Wie kann man sich nur so anstellen?", fragte er lächelnd, obwohl ihm nicht zu lächeln zu mute war. Er hielt den Jungen fest und endlich konnte Kristin ihm die Spritze geben.

"War das nun so schlimm?", fragte sie anschließend.

Lucas sah auf seinem Arm und den roten Tropfen Blut, der aus der Wunde herausquoll. "Ich habe auch ein Pflaster für dich, wenn es sein muss." Er nickte und bekam eines.

Kristin tauchte den Waschlappen in das kalte Wasser und nachdem sie ihn ausgewrungen hatte, gab sie diesen Bridger, der ihn auf die Stirn des Teenagers legte, dann begann sie mit den Umschlägen.

"Ich komme mir hier irgendwie bescheuert vor.", ließ das Computergenie von sich hören.

"Wieso das denn?", fragte die Ärztin ihn.

"Na kommen sie. Ich liege total hilflos hier und muss mir kalte Lappen auflegen lassen. Im übrigen ist mir noch immer heiß und diese Lappen sind gar nicht kalt."

"Das kommt dir nur so vor, weil du so hohes Fieber hast.", erklärte Kristin. Konzentriert tauchte sie die Handtücher in das Wasser.

"Was ist daran bescheuert?" Bridger saß nach wie vor bei ihm auf dem Bettrand. "Das ist doch recht normal, dass man sich so um jemanden kümmert, wenn er krank ist."

Der Teenager seufzte auf. "Dann muss bei mir wohl zu Hause immer was falsch gelaufen sein. So viel Mühe hat sich da keiner gemacht. Wenn es wirklich mal ernster war, wurde ich gleich in ein Krankenhaus gebracht und da haben die sich teilweise nicht mit solchen Methoden abgemüht." Er drehte den Kopf zur Seite. Minki war wieder da. Sie legte eine Pfote auf seinen Hals während ihr Gesicht an seine Wange schmuste.

Diesen Moment nutzten Nathan und Dr. Westphalen um sich vielsagende Blicke zu zu werfen. Diese sagten einiges über ihre Achtung vor den Eltern des Patienten aus. "Was willst du essen? Nudeln oder Reis?", unterbrach der Captain die Stille. "Ich kann hier gerade nichts tun und da mache ich dir lieber was zu essen."

"Nudeln sind in Ordnung.", gab sie ihm mit einem Zwinkern zu verstehen. Lucas klopfte er aufmunternd auf die Schulter, bevor er aufstand und das Zimmer verließ.

Die beiden sorgten sich wirklich rührend um ihn. Minki hatte sich an seine Seite gelegt und die Augen geschlossen. Auch er tat es ihr gleich, sobald er es bei ihr gesehen hatte. Was anderes konnte er im Moment sowieso nicht tun außer vor sich hinzudösen. Hoffentlich wurde das hier nicht schlimmer und er musste in ein Krankenhaus. Bei seinen Eltern war ihm das eigentlich relativ egal gewesen. Meistens hatten sie ihm immer was mitgebracht, wenn sie ihn besuchten, doch hier war es anders. Hier hatte er jemanden, der sich ununterbrochen um ihn zu kümmern schien und dem es noch nicht einmal etwas auszumachen schien.

Nach einer ganzen Weile schlief er jedoch ein und bekam für eine lange Zeit nicht mehr mit, was um ihn herum geschah.

Jemand wechselte den kalten Lappen auf seiner Stirn gegen einen frischeren aus. Völlig geschwächt öffnete er die Augen. Bridger saß bei ihm. Die Lampe am Schreibtisch war an und verströmte ein wenig Licht, sonst war alles in Dunkelheit gehüllt. Es regnete noch immer, er konnte die gegen die Fensterscheiben prasselnden Tropfen hören.

"Habe ich dich geweckt?", fragte der Captain. Den bereits warmen Lappen hängte er über den Rand der Wasserschüssel. Nachdem das Fieber gesunken war, bestand kein Bedarf mehr an dem Eimer.

Lucas schüttelte den Kopf. "Nein, bin von alleine aufgewacht." Er befreite sich ein wenig von der Decke. "Ist es sehr spät? Ist so dunkel."

"Eigentlich ist es schon sehr früh." Bridger sah auf die Uhr. "Vier Uhr."

Der Teenager versuchte sich aufzurichten. Er sah sich verwirrt um, dann entdeckte er eine halb wache Minki auf seiner Bettdecke. "Ist sie nicht schon wieder verjagt worden?"

"Sie lässt sich nicht mehr verjagen. Entweder sie kratzt unaufhörlich an der Tür oder weckt Kristin mit ihrem ständigen Gejammer."

Er nahm sich sein Kätzchen und knuddelte es. "Richtig gemacht, meine Süße."

"Wir fühlst du dich?", fragte Bridger mit einem ernsthaft besorgten Ausdruck.

Minki kuschelte sich an die Brust ihres jungen Herrchens, der nun zu dem älteren Mann sah. "Kann ich etwas zum trinken bekommen? Ich habe wahnsinnigen Durst."

"Natürlich.", nickte der Captain. Schon stand er auf und holte die Tasse vom Schreibtisch. "Er ist schon kalt, aber besser als gar nichts. Ich werde dir einen neuen machen, sofern dein Magen da mitspielt."

"Ja, ja, weiß schon. Nur Löffelweise." Begierig nahm Lucas die Tasse entgegen. Er konnte sie kaum halten, so wenig Kraft hatte er in seinen Händen, doch es ging. Der erste Löffel machte ihn begierig nach mehr. Es war nicht einfach zu widerstehen.

Bridger nahm die Tasse wieder an sich, nachdem er mehrere kleine Schlucke genommen hatte. Er stellte sie auf das Bord am Kopfende des Bettes. "Wir lassen das besser hier, dann ist das einfacher."

Lucas versuchte gerade die Kissen in seinem Bett bequemer herzurichten. Er wollte in die Ecke bei der Wand. Seit sie hier waren hatte er mehr und mehr Kissen aus dem ganzen Haus zusammen getragen und alle in seinem Bett deponiert. Dr. Westphalen hatte nicht schlecht geguckt, als sie irgendwann einmal mitbekam, was er alles an Kissen besaß. Er brauchte sie einfach. Nicht um hoch zu liegen oder das Bett auszufüllen, es war einfach nur schön darin zu kuscheln. Ihm fehlte als Kind die elterliche Liebe, was er bekam war zu wenig, als dass es ein sensibles Kind, wie er es gewesen war, zufrieden stellen würde. Wenn seine Eltern einmal nicht zu Hause waren, dann holte er oft ihr Bettzeug zu sich und hatte wenigstens ihren Geruch um sich während er einschlief. Es hatte ihm immer geholfen und mit der Zeit gewöhnte er sich einfach daran, ständig mit lauter Kissen und Decken umgeben zu sein.

"Waren sie die ganze Nacht hier?", fragte er, als er endlich alles fertig hatte.

Der Captain nickte. "Kristin muss zur Arbeit und du hattest so hohes Fieber, da hielten wir es für besser, wenn ich hier bei dir bleibe und auf dich achte."

"Aber es ist doch nichts schlimmes?" Minki war gerade dabei auf die Kissen zu klettern, als sie ausrutschte und sich wenig später im Schoß von Lucas' wieder fand. Miauend begann sie den nächsten Aufstieg. Lucas half ihr besser dabei. Zufrieden rollte sie sich zusammen, den Kopf auf seiner Schulter ruhend.

"Wenn, dann hätte Kristin dich sicherlich nicht zu Hause gelassen. Sie meinte es sei wahrscheinlich eine Virusinfektion. Dafür hat sie Medikamente, also müssen wir noch nicht einmal zum Arzt gehen."

"Die Schule will sicherlich ein Attest haben, ich glaube nicht, dass die Chefärztin der seaQuest dazu befugt ist.", meinte Lucas mit einem herablassenden Blick.

"Da könntest du recht haben.", nickte Bridger. "Daran habe ich ehrlich nicht gedacht und ich glaube Kristin auch nicht. Unter den Umständen müssen wir doch zu einem Arzt. Das wollte ich dir eigentlich ersparen. Dir schien es gestern Abend überhaupt nicht gut zu gehen. Du hast uns beiden einen gehörigen Schrecken eingejagt."

"Kann ich noch etwas trinken?", fragte er nach einer Weile des Schweigens.

"Sicher doch."

Da Minki auf der Schulter des Teenagers lag, wollte der sich nicht zu sehr bewegen. "Danke." Erneut nahm er nur zwei Löffel von der Flüssigkeit.

"Meinst du, du verträgst es?"

"Ich hoffe doch. Noch so einen Toilettentieftauchgang möchte ich ehrlich nicht haben. Mir geht es gerade sogar ziemlich gut. Mir tut nichts weh und so unheimlich heiß ist mir auch nicht mehr."

"Wahrscheinlich wirken die Medikamente noch. Soll ich dir einen frischen Tee machen gehen? Ich glaube etwas warmes tut dir viel besser, als das kalte Zeug hier."

Lucas nickte und hielt ihm die Tasse hin.

"Ich bin gleich wieder zurück. Willst du derweil dein Buch haben?"

"Bitte." Der Captain gab ihm sein Buch und verschwand nach unten. Lucas war ziemlich unsicher, wie er sich genau verhalten sollte. Er konnte sich nicht daran erinnern, jemals jemanden gehabt zu haben, der die Nacht über an seinem Bett gewacht hätte. Bridger sah furchtbar müde aus aber schien noch lange nicht an Schlaf zu denken. Sein Zustand war ihm wichtiger als der eigene.

Ging es ihm wirklich schon wieder besser? Ja, doch. Sein Bauch gurgelte nur ein wenig, was wohl durch das etwas an Flüssigkeit verursacht wurde, die er zu sich genommen hatte, doch schlecht war ihm nicht. Hinter seiner Stirn existierte schon ein dumpfer Schmerz, doch der war zu ertragen.

Er schlug sein Buch auf und versuchte ein wenig zu lesen. Sehr viel ging nur nicht. Die Buchstaben tanzten vor seinen Augen und irgendwie kam eine leichte Übelkeit bei ihm auf. Nach einer Seite, schlug er es wieder zu und die Übelkeit verflog. Geduldig wartete er auf die Rückkehr des Captains.

Mit einer dampfenden Tasse kam er wenig später auch. "So, das ist noch ziemlich heiß. Lassen wir es eine Weile stehen, dann wird das schon abkühlen."

"Danke.", sagte Lucas durch die Lippen gepresst. Bridger sah ihn fragend an. "Dafür, dass sie sich so um mich kümmern. Sie haben ganz dunkle Ringer unter den Augen und müssen furchtbar müde sein, während ich mit einem Mal hellwach bin."

Nathan setzte sich auf die Bettkante zurück. Er legte einen Arm um Lucas' Schulter. Den Lappen für dessen Stirn hatte er zuvor in dem Wasser wieder gekühlt und wischte ihm jetzt über die Schläfen und die Stirn. "Das ist schon in Ordnung. Du hast dich damals rührend um uns gekümmert und bei dir ist es mir besonders wichtig gerade jetzt da zu sein. Außerdem ist nun endlich dein Traum in Erfüllung gegangen."

"Mein Traum?"

Er nickte. "Ja, dein Traum von der Schule fern bleiben zu dürfen, damit du diesen Lehrer nicht sehen musst."

Augenrollend antwortete Lucas trocken. "Damit habe ich mich schon abgefunden gehabt, das nicht mehr zu erleben."

"Vor ein paar Wochen hättest du noch alles getan, um genau das hier zu haben. Wobei ich ganz ehrlich bin, ich würde nicht freiwillig diese Qualen auf mich nehmen, nur weil ich nicht zur Schule will."

"Ich wollte die Tage jetzt sowieso mal etwas blau machen und die Schule schwänzen. So wirklich habe ich das noch nie gemacht."

"Und was hättest du während der Zeit getan?"

Lucas zuckte mit den Schultern. "Ich weiß nicht. Wäre wieder nach Hause gegangen oder ins Shopping Center."

"Willst du doch nicht lesen?", fragte Bridger mit einem Nicken auf das Buch.

"Doch schon, aber mir wird dabei irgendwie übel. Kennen sie das, wenn man Auto fährt oder im Bus ist und einem wird immer schlecht, wenn man mit lesen anfängt. Das habe ich normalerweise nicht. Früher, als ich noch kleiner war, kam das schon mal vor, aber später nie. Genau in dieser Art war das vorhin, als sie Tee machen waren. Mir ist übel geworden."

"Gib mir das Buch. Wo bist du gewesen? Ah, da." Der Captain begann zu lesen und Lucas an seiner Schulter schloss die Augen, um die Figuren aus dem Buch in seiner Phantasie lebendig werden zu lassen.

Langsam bahnte sich ein seltsames Gefühl seinen Hals hinauf. Er öffnete die Augen und richtete sich auf. Bridger hörte mitten im Satz auf zu lesen. "Ist etwas?"

Der Teenager nickte. "Ich glaube..." Er musste nicht weiter reden. Der ältere Mann sah sofort, wie bleich der Junge mit einem Mal wieder geworden war. Er hielt ihm die Wasserschüssel gerade noch im rechten Moment hin.

Aufseufzend verschwand Bridger anschließend im Badezimmer. Was sollte er mit seinem Sohn auf Zeit nur machen? Der arme konnte noch nicht einmal ein wenig Flüssigkeit in sich behalten. Hoffentlich hatte Kristin etwas für das Erbrechen, denn mit dem Fieber brauchte Lucas jede Flüssigkeit, die er kriegen konnte.

Wie ein Häufchen Elend lag er da in seinen Kissen, als er zurück kam. Minki hatte eine Pfote in seinem Haarschopf gesteckt. Was auch immer sie machte, Lucas ließ sie gewähren. Das kleine Kätzchen klopfte ihm auf den Kopf.

"Geht es nun wieder?" Nathan zog die Decke ein wenig zurecht.

"Ja, jetzt schon." Betrübt starrte er auf seine Finger. Irgendwann ging ihm das Kätzchen dann doch auf die Nerven und er hob sie von seinem Kopf herunter. "Wenn du das nächste Mal krank bist, werde ich dich auch ärgern."

Verständnislos blickten ihn die großen Augen an. "Ach, vergiss es." Schon drückte er sie wieder an sich, wo sie schnurrend die Augen schloss.

"Soll ich dann weiter lesen?", fragte Bridger ihn. Der Teenager hatte da nichts dagegen und somit machten sie da weiter, wo sie aufgehört hatten, bis sie beide über dem Buch einschliefen. Erst Lucas, dann der Captain. Minki blieb als einzige wach und verschleppte am Ende das Lesezeichen. Das Buch fiel auf den Boden. Die Stelle, an der sie sich befanden, war unauffindbar zugeklappt.

Sich streckend und gähnend stand Kristin kurz vor dem Klingeln des Weckers auf. Sie ging ins Bad und danach gleich in das Zimmer von Lucas. Lächelnd blieb sie in der Tür stehen. Bridger hatte noch immer einen Arm um Lucas gelegt und sein Kopf lag auf dessen. Hoffentlich war er nicht zu verkrampft, wenn er aufwachte.

Sie hob das Buch vom Boden auf, anschließend ließ sie den Handrücken sanft über die Stirn des Teenagers gleiten. Er hatte noch immer Fieber, aber nicht allzu hohes.

Am besten sie nutzte die Gelegenheit, während hier noch geschlafen wurde und ging duschen. Bevor sie los musste wollte sie noch mit Nathan reden, aber vorher brauchte sie die Frische einer erholenden Dusche und einen Kaffee.

Bridger kam ihr zuvor. Sein Schlaf war nur leicht gewesen und er hörte schon bald das Rauschen des Wassers. Den schlafenden Lucas an seiner Schulter legte er behutsam in sein Bett. Mit dem Handrücken prüfte er vorsichtshalber dessen Temperatur. Er war am Vortag doch recht erschrocken, als der Teen plötzlich so hohes Fieber hatte. Doch es sah gut aus. Nur leicht warm und der Schlaf schien ihm gut zu tun.

Er ging in die Küche, um bereits den Kaffee aufzusetzen. Die Überraschung gelang ihm, denn Kristin sah ihn ziemlich verwundert an, als sie ihn da herum werkeln sah. "Warst du nicht gerade eben noch tief am schlafen?"

Nathan sah zur Seite. "Ja, aber nicht sonderlich fest. Mich macht diese ganze Sache recht fertig. Ihm geht es nicht wirklich besser. Für eine kurze Zeit sah es heute nacht so aus, als hätte sich alles ein wenig gelegt, doch kaum war der Tee zu viel in seinem Magen, entschloss er sich auch wieder zu gehen."

Dr. Westphalen setzte sich an den Tisch, wo Bridger eine dampfende Tasse Kaffee hinstellte, bevor er sich an das Frühstück machte. "Bevor ich gehe, werde ich ihm ein paar Medikamente raus suchen. Es braucht alles seine Zeit, bis das ausgestanden ist. Er scheint eine Virusinfektion zu haben, da ist sehr viel Ruhe ganz wichtig."

"Aber er muss auch mal was essen! Und trinken! Aber nichts behält er in sich. Mich macht das sehr nervös."

Sie lächelte. "Das kommt nur von zu wenig Schlaf. Du solltest dich hinlegen und etwas ausruhen."

"Nein, ich muss mit ihm zu einem Arzt. Die Schule will ein ärztliches Attest, wenn er länger weg ist und das kannst du ihm ja schlecht ausstellen."

"Können schon." Sie blies über den Dampf, der von der Tasse aufstieg, ehe sie einen Schluck nahm. "Bloß ob sie sich damit zufrieden geben ist eine andere Sache."

Bridger tat den Speck und die Eier auf zwei Teller, bevor er sich zu ihr an den Tisch setzte. "Ich überlege auch gerade, was ich mit ihm machen soll. Er ist den ganzen Tag im Bett und außer Minki hat er nicht wirklich etwas zu tun."

"Dann soll er sich ins Wohnzimmer legen, da kann er fernsehen."

"Ich kann ihn doch nicht vor dem Fernseher abladen! Das sieht ja aus, als würde ich keine Lust haben, mich um ihn zu kümmern."

"Du hast doch gerade selbst gesagt, du weißt nicht, was du noch mit ihm machen sollst!"

"Dabei dachte ich jedoch nicht daran ihn einfach so vor diesem Flimmerkasten abzuladen."

"Was ist mit einem Buch?"

"Ich weiß nicht, ob er die Kraft dazu hat. Heute nacht ist ihm beim lesen schlecht geworden, ich könnte ihm vorlesen, aber das geht auch nicht ewig."

"Rund um die Uhr musst du ihn auch nicht beschäftigen. Ich sagte bereits, er braucht Ruhe und da musst du ihn einfach mal allein lassen, denn sonst ruht er sich nicht aus."

"Wir werden sehen, was das heute wird." Er legte die Gabel auf den leeren Teller. Im Flur hatten sie doch ein Telefonbuch liegen. Am besten er vereinbarte jetzt erst einmal einen Termin beim Arzt und dann sahen sie weiter.

Dr. Westphalen hatte recht gehabt; Lucas hatte eine Virusinfektion und dazu noch eine mittelschwere. Für mindestens zwei Wochen war die Schule für ihn gelaufen. Leider hatte ihm der Arzt auch noch eine Spritze gegeben, damit sein Magen endlich Ruhe gab. Das hatte dem armen Kranken überhaupt nicht gefallen und völlig sauer auf den Captain, weil der ihn zum Arzt geschleift hatte, redete er seit dem Verlassen der Praxis kein Wort mehr mit diesem.

Vor einem Shoppingcenter hielten sie auf dem Parkplatz an. "Ich muss zur Apotheke deine Medikamente holen. Kommst du mit?"

Anstatt einer Antwort, stieg Lucas aus. Schwach auf den Beinen, die sich wie Gummi anfühlten, hielt er sich am Autodach fest. Bridger war sofort bei ihm. "Komm, ich helfe dir." Er nahm ihn beim Arm und langsam gingen sie in das Shoppingcenter.

Die Apotheke befand sich am anderen Ende. Bis sie dort ankamen hatte Lucas Zeit sich die Geschäfte anzusehen. Wenn es ihm im Moment nicht so schrecklich gehen würde, könnte er hier bestimmt eine Menge Zeit verbringen.

Zum Glück war um die Zeit nicht viel los und sie mussten sich in der Apotheke nicht anstellen. Auf dem Rückweg blieb Nathan mitten in der Galerie stehen. "Wollen wir kurz in den Buchladen gehen? Bei deinem sind wir fast durch und wenn du jetzt zwei Wochen zu Hause bist ohne etwas, dann wird das bestimmt langweilig." Er sah ihn erwartend an, doch sein Patient schien dem Schweigegelübde noch immer treu. "Nun komm schon, du wirst doch wohl nicht sauer sein wegen dieser Spritze. Lass uns rein gehen. Ich kaufe dir alles was du willst."

"So versucht mein Vater mich auch immer wieder gnädig zu stimmen. Als würde Geld alle Probleme lösen können.", gab Lucas knurrend von sich.

"Das ist nicht richtig, das stimmt, aber ich meine es ernst mit dir. Ich will dir eine Freude machen und dich nicht kaufen. Da ist ein Unterschied."

Er schleppte ihn bereits durch die Tür des Ladens. Vor einem Regal mit Krimis blieb der Captain stehen. "Du kannst dich umsehen und dir etwas raus suchen, falls dir das bei mir zu lange dauern sollte."

Lucas löste sich von Bridger. Ihm schwindelte, doch er ging durch die Tische, auf denen die neuesten Ausgaben von berühmten Autoren lagen. Alles was ihm gefiel sah er sich genauer an, bis er irgendwann seinen Weg zu den Regalen zurück fand.

Sein Vater auf Zeit hingegen kam bei den Krimis voll auf seine Kosten. Er und Commander Ford hatten da ein gemeinsames Hobby und vertrieben sich damit die Zeit über zuletzt gelesene Fälle zu diskutieren oder einfach nur gemeinsam in ihren neuen Büchern zu lesen. Erschrocken stellte er mit einem Blick auf seine Uhr fest, wie lange sie schon hier waren. Sofort drehte er sich herum und suchte nach Lucas, doch er konnte ihn nicht finden. Hoffentlich war er nicht zusammen geklappt. Aber sollte er es in diesem Fall nicht bemerkt haben?

Eilig lief er den Laden ab. Hier im Untergeschoss war er zumindest nicht. Vorsichtshalber sah er noch einen Stock weiter oben nach. Ein Schild wies auf die Sachliteratur und Schulbücher hin. Würde doch recht gut zu ihm passen. Tatsächlich. Im nächsten Stockwerk fand er ihn auch, wie er an einem Aquarium in der Sitzecke saß und in einem größeren Bildband blätterte. Man sah ihm an, dass er Fieber hatte und ins Bett gehörte. Sie sollten schleunigst nach Hause fahren.

"Hast du etwas für dich gefunden?", fragte er ihn, als er bei ihm ankam.

Lucas nickte. "Kann ich die alle haben?" Er klappte den Bildband dazu und packte ihn auf einen Stapel drauf, der nicht sonderlich klein war.

"Lass mal sehen." Er setzte sich neben den Teenager und sah den Stapel durch. Bei zweien davon tat es ihm besonders leid, als er sie auf die Seite legen musste. "Das hier geht leider nicht. Du weißt warum."

Mit hängenden Schultern sah er auf die aussortierten Werke. "Habe ich mir fast gedacht."

"Aber die anderen nehmen wir alle mit, ja?"

"Okay."

"Dann komm jetzt, du musst dringend ins Bett zurück." Er half ihm auf und sie gingen an die Kasse. Dieser kleine Einkaufsspass hatte den Captain einen Schein mit zwei Nullen gekostet und dabei waren seine Sachen nicht die teuersten.

Wieder zu Hause angekommen wurde Lucas ins Bett gepackt mit seinen neuen Schätzen. Minki kam zu ihm gelaufen in der Schnauze das Foto von Darwin, dass sei bereits versteckt hatte. "Hey, wo kommt das denn auf einmal her?" Das Computergenie nahm es ihr ab, als sie bereitwillig damit über seine Bettdecke spazierte. "Ich habe das vorhin schon die ganze Zeit gesucht gehabt!"

Erwartend saß das Kätzchen da. Gab es jetzt etwa keine Belohnung für sie?

"Lucas?" Bridger störte mal wieder.

"Ja?" Er schubste Minki zur Seite, da er von seinen neuen Büchern doch noch gerne etwas gehabt hätte, bevor sie ihre Zähne dort verewigte.

"Kristin hat mir heute morgen einige Dinge aufgeschrieben, die du Essen könntest und was bei dir auch der Magen mit machen sollte. Bevor ich jetzt hier drauf los koche, wollte ich nur wissen, was du davon gerne hättest." Er hielt ihm den Zettel hin.

"Im Grunde ist mir das egal, aber das dort in der Mitte klingt nicht schlecht."

"Ist gut, dann mache ich dir das. Brauchst du etwas?"

Lucas schüttelte den Kopf. Nein, im Moment brauchte er nichts. Er lehnte sich zurück, nachdem er die Kissen wieder in Form gestopft hatte und richtete die Knie auf, damit er seinen Bildband an sie lehnen konnte. Es war ein Buch über die schönsten Plätze auf der Erde. Die farbigen Seiten zeigten ihm Wüsten, Felsformationen und Lagunen und Vulkane und noch viele andere Plätze, die ihn träume ließen. Natürlich nur bis das Kätzchen kam! Das war den gesamten Vormittag allein gewesen und nun schien ihr Herrchen noch nicht einmal Interesse an ihr haben zu wollen. Das ging so natürlich nicht.

Erschrocken fuhr der Teenager zusammen als Minki miauend über das Bett hopste und sich über das Buch schwang. Schmusend schmiegte sie sich anschließend an seine Brust.

"Alles klar, ich habe es verstanden." Er packte das Buch zu und legte es auf die Seite. "Du bist wichtiger." Kraulend fuhr er ihr über den Kopf bis sie wohlig anfing zu schnurren.

Am frühen Nachmittag klingelte es an der Tür und wenig später klopfte jemand bei ihm an. "Lucas, da ist Besuch für dich.", sagte Bridger.

Als er sich im Bett aufrichtete kamen Chris und Lenny in sein Zimmer. "Hallo!", begrüßte ihn Lenny gleich fröhlich.

"Dir ging es gestern gar nicht gut und da Nen meinte, du hättest dann auch noch schlimm ausgesehen, haben wir dir kurzerhand einen Kuchen gebacken." Chris hielt ihm stolz die Pappschachtel hin.

"Ihr seid lustig. Ich kann keinen Krümel in mir behalten und ihr schenkt mir einen Kuchen!"

Bridger nahm ihnen den Karton ab. "Vielleicht solltest du bei den beiden mal Unterricht nehmen. Soweit ich weiß, haben wir deine Backkünste noch nicht getestet."

"Dazu wird es auch nicht kommen!", sagte Lucas.

"So gut sind wir ja auch nicht. Hoffentlich ist es überhaupt genießbar.", sagte Chris mit leicht gerunzelter Stirn. "Lenny's Mutter wird schon gewusst haben, warum sie fluchtartig die Küche verlassen wollte."

"Hey, der sieht doch gut aus!", protestierte Lenny.

Der Captain konnte nicht mehr an sich halten und hob den Deckel des Kartons an. "Schokoladenkuchen?"

Stolz nickten die beiden Teenager. "Jaha, haben wir ganz allein zusammen gepanscht. Hat zwar den gesamten Nachmittag gedauert, aber er ist was geworden und nach der Schule sind wir heute gleich hergekommen."

Lucas reckte den Hals, damit er auch einen Blick in den Karton werfen konnte. Der Kuchen war rund und schien einen Schokoguss zu haben, aber mehr konnte er nicht sehen. Außer, dass die Oberfläche nicht glatt sondern voller Hügel war.

"Ich werde uns ein paar Teller holen gehen. Lucas wird nicht mit uns essen, bis bei ihm alles wieder in Ordnung ist, ist der Kuchen alt und das wollen wir doch nicht." Nathan legte die Schachtel auf den Schreibtisch bevor er nach unten ging.

Lenny setzte sich zu Lucas auf den Bettrand. "Soll meine Mutter dir eine Hühnersuppe kochen? Die hat das schon angeboten, als ich ihr sagte, du seist krank."

"Das ist wirklich nett, aber brauchst du nicht."

"Ich bin im übrigen etwas sauer auf dich.", ließ Chris vernehmen.

Verwundert sah ihn das Computergenie an. "Warum denn?"

"Ich muss ganz allein bei Mour nachsitzen, weil du durch Krankheit ausfällst. Der hat ganz schön blöd aus der Wäsche geguckt, als du an ihm vorbei gezischt bist gestern."

"Oh, wollte der mich wieder nachsitzen lassen? Dachte, das wäre mir noch erspart geblieben."

"Nein, der hat dann gegen Ende der Stunde die Nerven mit Chris verloren.", klärte Lenny auf. "Angeblich hatte er einen Fehler in der Formel und Chris meinte die richtige Lösung zu kennen. Er hat sich mit ihm über den Lösungsweg im Lehrbuch gestritten."

Bridger kam mit Tellern und Besteck in das Zimmer zurück.

"Moment mal, bevor du hier voreilig weiter redest.", unterbrach Chris seinen Freund. "Da war wirklich ein Fehler! Die Formel war an einer Stelle verdreht und dieser Depp von Mour hat das nicht geschnallt. Der hat mir einfach nicht glauben wollen, dass es auch in Lehrbüchern Druckfehler geben kann."

"Ist das nicht immer möglich? Ich kann mich noch erinnern, dass in meiner Schulzeit wir öfters in den Büchern Druckfehler hatten.", sagte Nathan, während er den Kuchen anschnitt.

"Genau das habe ich ihm auch gesagt, aber versuchen sie mal mit Mour zu reden! Keine Diskussion, hat er zu mir gesagt und mir darauf hin gleich einige Stunden nachsitzen beschert, weil ich die Formel mit ihm an der Tafel ganz genau herleiten wollte. Selbst als ich ihm meine Formelsammlung zeigte, in der eben genau diese auch drinnen steht und zwar ohne diesen komischen Faktor, hat der mir nicht geglaubt. Angeblich ist meine Formelsammlung falsch."

Zähne knirschend lehnte sich Chris an das Fensterbrett. "Ich hätte ihm an die Gurgel gehen können."

Nathan hielt jedem der Jungen einen Teller mit einem Stück Kuchen und einer Gabel hin. "Das wäre doch genau dein Fall gewesen, Lucas!"

"Oh ja und ob. Mich hätte nichts mehr gehalten. Ob er will oder nicht ich hätte ihm die Formel bis ins kleinste Detail hergeleitet und dann hätte der nichts mehr sagen können! Alle Vorsicht und neuen Identitäten zum Trotz. Der hätte mal mein wahres Ich zu sehen bekommen." Ohne es wirklich zu wollen, krallten sich seine Finger in die Bettdecke.

"Vergiss es. Er hätte dich für den Rest der Stunde genauso aus dem Physiksaal geworfen wie mich. Keine Diskussion. Der ist sogar richtig rot angelaufen. Meine Formelsammlung sei Schrott. Selbst als ich sagte, es ist die von Lennys Vater, der sie sogar an der Universität benutzt, hat das nichts geholfen."

"Du hättest meinen Vater sehen sollen, als der nach dem Unterricht zu ihm mitten in die Vorlesung geplatzt ist und ihn um Bestätigung gebeten hat!", warf Lenny ein.

"Natürlich! Ich kann sowas nicht auf mir sitzen lassen!"

"Soll das heißen du bist in die Universität gerauscht, nur weil Mour zu blöd ist?", fragte Lucas ungläubig.

"Yup! Der hat dem zugestimmt.", sagte Chris stolz, der sich durch Lenny's Vater bestätigt fühlte.

"Und uns raus geworfen. Ich habe mir am Abend was anhören dürfen. Bei seinen Studenten hätten wir einen bleibenden Eindruck hinterlassen.", sagte Lenny, der langsam begann an seinem Kuchen herumzustochern.

"Das wäre wirklich was für dich gewesen.", stimmte Bridger lächelnd mit ein. "Ich versuche gerade dahinter zu kommen, was du bei dieser Vorlesung noch alles getan hättest."

"Na diese gehalten.", sagte der Teenager ganz zuversichtlich.

"Das glaube ich dir aufs Wort!", ließ der Captain vernehmen und schob sich das erste Stück des Kuchens in den Mund. Seine Gesichtsmuskeln verschoben sich zu einem kritischen bis erschrockenen Ausdruck.

"Mein Dad meinte gestern so, ob Chris sich denn auch wohl fühle.", fuhr Lenny weiter fort mit einem Grinsen im Gesicht.

"Bitte was? Wieso denn?" Chris stellte seinen Teller wieder auf die Seite. Das interessierte ihn nun doch.

"Du hast doch sonst immer vorgegeben von nichts eine Ahnung zu haben und nun stürmst du da in eine Vorlesung rein und schmeißt mit Fachausdrücken um dich, als wäre es das normalste von der Welt. Du wusstest ganz genau wovon du redest. Das muss doch jemanden, der dich nur von der anderen Seite kannte doch stutzig machen. Mir hat es nur bewiesen, was ich schon lange vermutet habe. Selbst bei uns in der Klasse wurde nach der Stunde getuschelt."

Lenny ließ seinen Teller auf der Hand kreisen.

"Worüber haben die denn getuschelt?"

Der dunkelhaarige Teenager ließ den Kopf hängen. "Na über deinen Auftritt. Er hat heute sogar noch eines drauf gesetzt und noch vor Mathe draußen auf dem Flur auf Mour gewartet."

Lucas setzte sich jetzt gerade auf. Alle Schwäche und Krankheit war aus ihm gewichen. "Und?", fragte er neugierig.

"Ich habe ihm gesagt, dass ich mich bei einem Professor an der Universität meine Behauptung habe bestätigen lassen und seine Formel falsch ist.", erzählte Chris.

Das Computergenie hing an den Lippen seiner Freunde. "Und? Lasst euch nicht alles aus der Nase ziehen!"

"Chris hat für den Rest des Monats Strafarbeiten aufbekommen.", kommentierte Lenny fröhlich den Erfolg seines Freundes.

"Das ist ne ganz linke Nummer sag ich euch! Damit wird der Kerl nicht durchkommen. Keine einzige dieser Strafarbeiten werde ich machen. Ich werde gleich nachher zu deinem Vater gehen, Lenny und mir das schriftlich geben lassen oder ihn morgen mit in die Schule schleifen!"

Vorsichtig nahm Bridger im Hintergrund einen weiteren, dieses Mal kleineren Bissen von dem Kuchen. Der Geschmack hatte sich nicht verändert und nun biss er auch noch auf etwas hartes. Als er es ausspuckte sah es verdächtig nach einer recht großen Eierschale aus. Die zwei hatten da anscheinend mehr rein getan, als unbedingt nötig war.

"Soll ich meinen Vater auch mal anbieten?", fragte Lucas seine Freunde.

Nathan sah auf. "Was ich? Ich gehe nicht zu diesem Lehrer, wenn es nicht unbedingt sein muss."

Den Kopf schüttelnd erklärte Lucas, was er gemeint hatte. "Doch nicht sie, ich meine meinen richtigen Vater. Der ist Physiker, wenn es sein muss, kann der Mour ein Ohr abkauen ohne Ende!" Er lachte schadenfroh. "Das wäre doch mal was. Ich glaube der würde sich den Unterkiefer ausrenken, wenn er dann vor ihm steht. Wir haben nur das Problem, dass der gute Doktor keine Zeit haben wird, um hier mal aufzutauchen."

"Ne, lass nur, ich rede mal mit meinem Vater. Mit Glück kann er Chris doch vor seinen Strafarbeiten bewahren. Dich nur leider nicht." Lenny stellte nun auch seinen Teller auf die Seite und begann in seinem Rucksack zu kramen. Er zog einige Blätter in einem Hefter hervor. "Bitte sehr. Mit besten Grüßen von Mr. Mour. Das ist der Stoff für diese Woche und unsere Hausaufgaben hat er dir auch angestrichen. Dir würde auf diese Weise bestimmt nicht langweilig werden."

Mit zuckendem Augenlid sah der Teenager auf den Hefter, der nun auf der Decke lag. Er überlegte kurz. "MINKI!", rief er dann.

Verwirrt tauschten seine Freunde Blicke aus.

"Die steht auf Mathe, werdet ihr schon sehen.", versicherte Lucas und haute den Hefter auf den Boden.

Bridger stellte nun endgültig den Teller auf den Tisch zurück. Er hatte noch zwei kleine Happen von seinem Kuchenstück gegessen, doch nun gab er es auf. Auch mit fortschreitendem Genuss wurde dieser nicht besser. "Warum esst ihr beiden denn nicht?", fragte er dann an Lenny und Chris gewandt.

"Oh, ganz vergessen.", sagte Chris. Er griff zu seinem Teller, trennte ein Stück mit der Gabel vom Ganzen und schob es sich in den Mund. Nach einmal kauen verzog sich sein Gesicht. Lenny ging es nicht anders.

"Aha.", kam es vom Captain. "Dann habt ihr also auch einen komischen Geschmack!"

"Meinst du das sind die Mohrenköpfe gewesen?", fragte Chris Lenny.

"Nein, die können das nicht gewesen sein. Meine Mutter hat die früher bei Kindergeburtstagen immer für die Torte mit benutzt. Vielleicht hätten wir in den Teig etwas weniger Salz tun sollen."

"Oder wir hätten davon absehen sollen in die geschmolzene Schokolade noch Kakao zu tun.", führte Chris die Diskussion weiter.

"Was ist mit der Schlagsahne, die du mit rein getan hast, damit es cremiger wird?"

"Nein, nein, die kann es nicht gewesen sein. Auf der Sprühflasche stand, dass die erst nächstes Jahr verfällt."

Bridger hielt sich den Mund zu und auch Lucas wurde zunehmend schlechter. "Könntet ihr bitte aufhören? Ich habe zwar gerade nichts im Magen, aber mir wird auch so schlecht und Galle spucken kann ich immer."

Sie sahen ihn verdutzt an. Nathan nahm ihnen schnell die Teller weg. "Ihr habt die Eierschalen vergessen, Jungs."

"Eierschalen?", fragte Lenny ihn.

Der Captain nickte. "Ja, ihr müsst die von dem Inhalt trennen, wenn ihr Eier in den Teig mit rein tut. Am besten ihr zwei lasst euch beim nächsten Mal von euren Müttern helfen. Ich glaube Lucas' Künste in der Küche sind mit euren gleich zu setzen."

"Ich weiß zumindest schon mal wie man eine Waschmaschine bedient!", ließ Chris vernehmen. "Ach und Lucas, deine Katze ist gerade dabei deine Matheaufgaben zu fressen anstatt sie zu machen."

Lucas lehnte sich über den Rand seines Bettes. "Das war auch meine Absicht. Braves Kätzchen! Sie mag Mathe über alles." Er strahlte über das ganze Gesicht als er sich wieder richtig hin setzte.

"Hoffentlich gibt das keinen Ärger.", sagte Bridger, als er die Teller und den wirklich ungenießbaren Kuchen aus dem Zimmer brachte. "Ich gehe schnell etwas anderes zu essen holen." Er sah kurz zu Lucas. "Mit dir ist alles in Ordnung?"

Er nickte. "Ja, bin hier in bester Gesellschaft. Sollte etwas sein, kann man mir bestimmt helfen. Sind alles kluge Köpfe."

Der Captain bezweifelte das mit den klugen Köpfen nicht im geringsten, nur ihm schwante böses wenn es darum ging einen Kranken zu versorgen. Diese Jungs hatten mehr Ahnung von Zahlen und Computern als von Medizin. Er konnte nur hoffen, dass in seiner Abwesenheit keiner von ihnen auf die Idee kam, Arzt spielen zu wollen, weil es seinem Patienten auf einmal wieder schlechter ging.

Minki währenddessen zerrte mit ihren Zähnen lustig an dem Papier herum, das jemand so achtlos auf dem Boden liegen gelassen hatte. Da sich von den anwesenden Menschen keiner um sich kümmerte, ging sie davon aus, es war in Ordnung. Das machte sogar Spaß. Es dauerte nicht lange und sie hatte im ganzen Zimmer kleine Papierfetzen verteilt. Wild lief sie durch den Raum, immer noch den Hefter in der Schnauze. Mal fuhr sie mit den Krallen darüber, damit sich wieder ein Teil löste und mal nagte sie an dem Plastik.

Die Jungen betrachteten das Schauspiel. "Ich bin sicher, diese Ausrede wird Mour dir nicht abkaufen, auch nicht, wenn ich das jetzt fotografieren würde.", meinte Lenny.

"Oh ja, hast du deine Digitalkamera dabei?", fragte Lucas sofort begeistert.

Lenny schüttelte den Kopf.

"Dann geh sie holen!", befahl Chris und schob Lenny bereits aus dem Zimmer, der sich dann doch geschlagen gab. Der blonde Teenager kam zu Lucas zurück. "Gleich machen wir Beweisfotos und Mour kann sagen was er will!"

"Er wird es als Fotomontage ansehen oder gar aus dem Internet gezogen.", zweifelte Lucas.

"Das soll er sich mal trauen. Der wird doch seinen eigenen Hefter hoffentlich wieder erkennen!"

Kristin trat in die Küche. Ihre Handtasche ließ sie auf einen der Stühle sinken. Argwöhnisch betrachtete sie den Kuchen, der da noch in voller Pracht auf dem Tisch stand sowie drei Teller, die jeweils ein Stück des besagten enthielten. Mit dem Finger fuhr sie über den Rand eines der Stücke. Gleich nach dem Probieren wünschte sie sich jedoch es nicht getan zu haben. Der Kuchen schmeckte scheußlich. Wenn sie nicht genau wüsste, dass Lucas wahrscheinlich schon nach kurzer Zeit in seinem Zustand zusammenbrechen würde, würde sie meinen er wäre von ihm.

Sie hörte Stimmen aus dem oberen Stockwerk und beschloß daher auch genau dort nach Antworten zu suchen. Oben im Flur lagen überall Papierfetzen verstreut. Es sah aus als hätte jemand seinen Papierkorb mit Schwung aus dem Zimmer heraus entleert.

"Was ist denn hier los?", fragte sie, als sie zu Lucas in das Zimmer trat und ihn zusammen mit seinen beiden Freunden antraf, wovon einer eifrig das Kätzchen fotografierte. Zumindest wusste sie schon mal wer für die Unordnung im Haus verantwortlich war.

"Was machen sie schon hier?" Lucas schien entsetzt sie zu sehen.

"Ich kann ja gerne wieder gehen, wenn ich unerwünscht bin!", meinte sie vorwurfsvoll.

"Nein, tut mir leid, so war das nicht gemeint aber ich dachte sie würden noch mindestens zwei Stunden arbeiten."

Die Ärztin ließ den Blick über den Fußboden gleiten ehe sie an seine Seite trat. "Ich habe mir Sorgen um dich gemacht und bin früher nach Hause gekommen. Als ich sagte, mein Sohn sei krank hat man mir sogar angeboten ein paar Tage frei zu nehmen. Was ich auch tun werde, denn von Nathan sehe ich hier gar nichts."

Lenny hörte auf mit Fotos. Die Kamera legte er auf die Seite. "Er wollte einen Kuchen für uns holen gehen, damit wir nicht ganz verhungern."

"Kuchen?" Sie legte die Stirn in Falten und wartete auf weitere Antworten.

"Die zwei sind genau solche Meisterköche wie ich. Ihr Kuchen, den sie mir gebacken haben ist ungenießbar.", verkündete Lucas schadenfroh.

Kristin fuhr sofort alarmiert herum. "Du hast doch hoffentlich nicht auch etwas davon gegessen."

"Keine Sorge. Nachdem ich die Gesichter von allen gesehen habe, ist es mir durchaus vergangen. Außerdem fingen die an noch über ihre Zutaten zu diskutieren. So viele Details will ich eigentlich nie haben."

Sie fuhr ihm über die Stirn. "Geht es dir auch wirklich gut?"

"Einigermaßen, ja. Die haben mir beim Arzt heute gleich wieder eine Spritze rein gehauen. Nicht nett. Erst sie gestern abend und heute wieder. Man könnte meinen ich habe etwas, das man nur mit Nadeln bekämpfen kann."

Dr. Westphalen musste lächeln. Anscheinend konnte man das Junggenie wirklich mit Nadeln ärgern. Sie sah nach der Tasse, die hinter ihm stand. "Brauchst du neuen Tee?"

Lucas nickte. "Gut, dann werde ich dir einen machen gehen. Wie lange seid ihr zwei schon hier?"

"Ähm... eine Weile.", sagte Chris.

"Auf die Uhr habe ich gar nicht gesehen.", stimmte Lenny zu.

"Allzu lange könnt ihr nicht bleiben. Er braucht schließlich Ruhe und hier habt hier schon eine regelrechtes Abenteuer angestellt." Sie wollte sich gerade umdrehen und nach unten gehen, als plötzlich Bridger mit Kuchen in beiden Händen vor ihr stand. Der schien sogar noch überraschter sie zu sehen, als die Jungs zuvor.

"Bekomme ich auch noch ein Stück ab?", fragte sie ihn frei heraus.

Der Captain selbst musste erst einmal mit seiner Überraschung fertig werden, bevor er nickend bestätigte.

Anschließend rauschte sie an ihm vorbei nach unten und Lenny drückte gerade noch im rechten Moment auf den Auslöser.

"Hast du mich gerade fotografiert?", fragte er drohend den dunkelhaarigen Teenager.

"Hat er und das Foto wird auf der seaQuest den Hauptschirm zieren sollten wir jemals wieder zurück kehren.", sagte Lucas fröhlich.

"Das werde ich zu verhindern wissen. Ich brauche nur von dir ein paar Bilder im nächsten Fieberrausch machen, das wird sicherlich ebenfalls lustig."

"Bloß nicht.", meinte Lucas dazu nur.

Chris sah sich derweil gelangweilt in dem Zimmer um. "Wirklich viel hast du nicht, womit du dich beschäftigen kannst. Außer Bücher und ... Bücher ... und... oh, ein in Fetzen hängendes Mathebuch. Sehr gut." Er hatte ein früheres Opfer von Minki in einer der Ecken entdeckt.

"Leg das sofort wieder in sein Grab zurück!", befahl Lucas. "Das hatte ich so schön beerdigt gehabt."

"Du hast es dort hingepfeffert!", sagte Bridger. "Wie einen Waschlappen über die Schulter geworfen und es einfach liegen lassen." Er packte den Kuchen aus dem Papier und stellte ihn auf den Tisch. "Ich gehe schnell Teller und Besteck holen. Zum zweiten Mal heute.", den letzten Satz nuschelte er vor sich hin.

"Wie auch immer, das Ding ist in die ewigen Jagdgründe des Dreisatzes eingegangen und soll dort auch bleiben, es sei denn Minki hat nichts mehr zu tun.", fuhr Lucas fort.

"Das sieht lecker aus. Willst du wirklich nichts essen, Lucas?", fragte Lenny ihn, der mit der Nase über den Tortenstückchen hing.

"Bleib mir bitte mit allem vom Leib, das essbar ist. Ich habe keinen Hunger. Würde schon ganz gerne, aber irgendwie... treibt es mir auch die Übelkeit hoch."

Minki ließ von dem Hefter ab. Der war nur noch ein einziger Fetzen und statt dessen schmiegte sie sich um Lenny's Beine. "Darf ich ihr was geben?", fragte er.

"Nein, auf gar keinen Fall. Es reicht wenn einer über der Kloschüssel hängt." Kristin kam mit großen Augen in das Zimmer zurück. "Die kleine bekommt von mir etwas, das wird ihr genauso schmecken wie euer Kuchen. Hier ist dein Tee." Sie stellte die Tasse wieder auf das Bord hinter seinem Bett. "Lass ihn noch etwas abkühlen, dann sollte es gehen."

"Weißt du, ich könnte dir einen meiner Laptops bringen. Dann hast du wenigstens etwas zu tun.", schlug Chris vor.

Die Augen des Computergenies funkelten mit einem Mal. "Das wäre ganz super!"

"Auf gar keinen Fall!" Genau in diesem Moment musste ja der Captain kommen. Er stellte frische Teller und Besteck auf den Tisch. "Das ist zu riskant. Ich muss spätestens übermorgen ebenfalls wieder arbeiten und kann dann kein Auge auf dich werfen. Du machst mir viel zu viele Dummheiten mit dem Ding."

"Was heißt hier Dummheiten? Ich weiß ziemlich gut, wie man damit umgeht und kann mich sehr wohl dort raus halten, wo man mich aufspüren könnte."

Chris ging vorsichtshalber außer Reichweite des älteren Mannes. Schließlich war er der Startschuss für diese Diskussion gewesen.

"Ich glaube nicht, dass du lange widerstehen kannst und darum bleibt es bei einem absoluten Computerverbot. Du kannst dir Filme ansehen oder Bücher lesen, aber keine Computer."

"Er hat recht. Es geht nicht.", stimmte Kristin mit zu. Dankend nahm sie einen der Teller mit einem großen Stück Torte von Bridger, der auch an die beiden anderen solche Exemplare verteilte.

Schweigend aßen alle die nicht krank waren ihren Kuchen, während der Kranke in seinem Bett schmollte. Minki war zu ihm gekommen und schmiegte ihren Kopf an sein Kinn. "Was ist eigentlich mit Nen? Konnte er nicht kommen?" Er vermisste seinen asiatischen Freund in dieser Runde. In der Schule waren sie immer nur als Quartett unterwegs, doch hier auf Besuch nur als Trio.

Chris druckste herum. "Wir haben ihm nicht gesagt, dass wir her kommen."

Lucas sah auf. "Wieso nicht?"

"Ganz einfach, er weiß nichts von diesem kleinen Geheimnis, dass dich umgibt und mal ganz ehrlich, die besten Schauspieler sind wir auch nicht. Das mag zwar in der Schule gut gehen, doch im Privatleben nicht.", erklärte Lenny.

"Ein schlechtes Gewissen habe ich deswegen schon. Er wird uns sicherlich den Kopf abreißen, wenn er davon erfährt, dass wir ganz allein zu dir gekommen sind ohne ihn." Chris schüttelte sich bei der Vorstellung.

"Es ist auch gut so, wenn nicht noch mehr davon wissen. Ich bin zuversichtlich, dass wir bald wieder unserem normalen Leben nachgehen können. Bis dahin ist es leider unvermeidlich, das Spiel weiter zu machen.", sagte Bridger. "Ihr beiden haltet hoffentlich auch weiterhin dicht." Er sah die Teenager eindringlich an.

Lenny salutierte salop und hätte beinahe seinen Teller fallen lassen. "Ja, Sir! ... Ups..."

Kristin saß bei Lucas am Bett. Auf sie machte der Junge einen müden Eindruck. "Ich glaube ihr zwei solltet dann auch bald gehen. Er braucht Ruhe und dieser ganze Wirbel hier laugt ihn sehr aus."

"Das ist gar nicht wahr!", protestierte Lucas.

"Doch, du siehst echt fertig aus!", sagte Chris. "Wir gehen dann auch gleich und fertigen die Bilder für Mour an. Ich kann die bei mir am Computer noch schön bearbeiten und ausdrucken. Der wird Augen machen!"

"Euer Lehrer?", fragte die Ärztin.

"Ja, der hat ihnen Hausaufgaben für mich mitgegeben. Ist das nicht lieb von ihm?", erklärte Lucas sarkastisch. "Als wenn ich das jetzt am meisten brauchen würde."

Ihr Blick glitt über den Fussboden. "Dann nehme ich mal an, dass das hier unten der Rest ist von deinen Hausaufgaben."

Alle anwesenden nickten synchron daraufhin bis auf Minki. Die gähnte herzhaft an Lucas' Schulter, bevor sie sich in seine Arme kuschelte. Lenny und Chris blieben natürlich noch etwas länger als eine halbe Stunde. Schließlich musste der Kuchen gegessen werden, den der Captain gekauft hatte und noch einige andere Neuigkeiten aus der Schule ausgetauscht. Als Dr. Westphalen sie dann endlich nach Hause schickte, bekamen sie den Auftrag, den nächsten Besuch nicht ohne Nen zu machen.

Der Teenager rutschte gerade in seinem Bett runter, um ein wenig zu schlafen, als Bridger mit einem Staubsauger bewaffnet zu ihm ins Zimmer kam. Mit einem offenen Auge, sah er zu, was das hier jetzt wurde. "Sie haben doch wohl nicht etwa vor, mich vom schlafen abzuhalten?"

"Doch. Keine Sorge, ich beeile mich."

Seufzend fügte er sich in sein Schicksal. Der Captain sammelte alle größeren Teile auf und tat sie in den Papierkorb ehe er den Staubsauger anschaltete. Augenblicklich stand Minki auf Lucas' Schulter, anstatt an dieser gekuschelt vor sich hin zu träumen. Dieses Gerät hatte sie schön öfters gesehen. Ihre ganze Arbeit verschwand auf einmal vom Fußboden.

Sie sprang mit einem Satz aus dem Bett und lief auf den Staubsauger zu. Zuerst ging sie in sicherem Abstand mit ihm vor und zurück, ehe sie darauf sprang.

Bridger schaltete das Gerät aus. "Ich wusste, dass Hunde manchmal in den Staubsauger beißen, aber nicht von Katzen, die sich darauf stürzen." Er nahm das Kätzchen und brachte es zu Lucas. "Festhalten oder ich sperre sie im Schlafzimmer ein."

Da war ersteres natürlich besser. Minki miaute eine Weile, weil sie lieber zu dem komischen Gerät wollte, doch als sie erst einmal festgehalten und gekrault wurde, war das natürlich auch nicht so schlecht.

Beim Aufwachen am Abend spürte er die Schmerzen in seinem Bauch wieder. Es stach fürchterlich und auch sein Kopf ließ nicht locker. Um sich herum drehte sich alles und er wagte sich nicht auch nur ein bisschen zu bewegen. Hoffentlich wurde das alles besser.

Seine Kehle war trocken und er brauchte etwas zum trinken. Er erinnerte sich daran frischen Tee bekommen zu haben. Recht unbeholfen versuchte er sich aufzurichten, damit er an seine Tasse kam. Anfangs schien das auch zu gelingen, doch seine Arme waren kraftlos und es strengte ihn mehr als an. Letztendlich klappte er einfach nur in seinem Bett wieder zusammen. Irgendwann sollte schon jemand kommen. Er hoffte es sehr. Draußen war es schon dunkel. Ob Bridger und Westphalen schon im Bett lagen?

"Doctor?", rief er, alle Kraft aufbietend. Mehr als ein Stöhnen war es jedoch nicht.

Einer hatte ihn jedoch gehört, denn kurz darauf stand Minki in der Tür und miaute ihn an.

"Wahrscheinlich heißt das in Katzensprache, was los ist, nicht?", fragte er sie schwach. Ein Arm hing aus dem Bett. Sie kam näher und schmiegte sich daran. "Kannst du nicht jemand holen gehen?"

Das konnte sie nicht, denn sie wusste ja nicht, dass er jemanden brauchte. Sie fand es lustig mit den Pfoten nach den Fingern ihres Herrchens zu schlagen, bis er die Hand ins Bett und unter die Decke zog. Sie sprang zu ihm ins Bett, die Hand blieb vor ihr verschwunden.

"Doctor!", versuchte er es noch einmal und er hatte Glück. Wenig später erschien die Ärztin an seiner Seite. Sie kniete sich vor sein Bett und fuhr ihm liebevoll, wie eine Mutter es tun würde, durch das Haar.

"Dir geht's nicht sonderlich gut, nicht?"

Er schüttelte den Kopf. Da er auf dem Bauch lag und sein Gesicht mehr in das Kissen gepresst war, ging das nicht ganz einfach von statten. "Ich will was trinken, kann mich aber kaum bewegen."

"Warte, ich gehe schnell deine Medikamente holen. Sobald du die genommen hast, sollte es dir dann auch wieder besser gehen." Sie eilte aus dem Raum.

Minki stolzierte währenddessen über ihn und suchte weiterhin nach der Hand. Bridger kam und nahm sie von ihm. "Du gehst jetzt mal für eine Weile in ein anderes Zimmer.", sagte er und brachte sie in das Schlafzimmer, wo er dann die Tür schloss. Minki protestierte mit wildem Kratzen, doch er blieb hart.

"Ich fühle mich so elend.", jammerte Lucas, als er wieder zu ihm zurück kam.

"Du hast wieder Fieber.", stellte dieser fest.

"Darum ist mir auch auf einmal so kalt."

Nathan lächelte gequält. "Gestern Abend war dir zu warm."

"Vielleicht ist es gerade nicht so schlimm."

"Nein, da hast du recht. So heiß wie gestern bist du nicht."

Kristin kam mit einigen Medikamtenschachteln und einem Glas Wasser zurück. "Sind das die Tabletten, die man euch beim Arzt verschrieben hat?", fragte sie und hielt die Packungen Bridger hin.

"Genau, das sind die, die ich aus der Apotheke geholt habe."

"Gut, die einen helfen sogar ganz gut bei Fieber." Dr. Westphalen setzte sich mit zu ihm auf die Bettkante. "Wenn nicht, habe ich auch noch etwas, was ich ihm geben kann."

Lucas versuchte erneut sich irgendwie aufzurichten. Mit des Captains Hilfe gelang ihm das dann auch. Er fühlte sich komisch dabei. So hilflos zu sein und diese beiden kümmerten sich selbstlos um ihn. Keiner schien auch nur im geringsten den Anschein zu erwecken, dass er ihm lästig war. Aber er konnte sich nicht vorstellen, es nicht zu sein.

Wollte nicht jeder sich um sich selbst kümmern. Was ging es einen an, wenn da jemand krank im Bett lag. Er hatte seine Medikamente und das genügt doch. Es war alles so erniedrigend für ihn. Dies hier kannte er überhaupt nicht und hatte auch kein gutes Gefühl dabei.

"Die beiden musst du schlucken." Die Ärztin hielt ihm eine Kapsel und eine Tablette hin. Mit dem Wasser bekam er die Kapsel recht schnell runter, doch dieses Monsterding an Tablette begann sich bereits in seinem Mund aufzulösen bevor er auch nur den ersten Versuch startete sie zu schlucken.

"Was ist?", fragte Kristin ihn.

Er nickte ihr nur zu, wie um ihr zu sagen, sie solle ruhig abwarten, das wird schon. Nein, ganz und gar nicht wird das was. Er hasste Tablette und verschluckte sich eher an ihnen, als dass er sie hinter bekam. Wie durch ein Wunder gelang es ihm dann aber.

"Alles in Ordnung bei dir?", fragte Bridger nach. "Musst du dich wieder übergeben?"

"Nein. Ich hasse nur Tabletten!"

Die Ärztin rollte mit den Augen. "Und ich dachte schon, es ist etwas ernstes."

"Solltest du mit einer Spritze vor ihm stehen, dann ist es etwas ernstes.", scherzte Nathan. Gleichzeitig ergriff er die Hand des Teenagers. "Dir geht es soweit in Ordnung?"

Lucas nahm noch einen Schluck von dem Wasser und nickte. "Ich bin nur ziemlich durstig und mir tut mein Bauch weh."

"Das ist, weil du den ganzen Tag nichts gegessen hast. Ich mache dir am besten etwas.", sagte Kristin und stand auf.

"Ich habe keinen Hunger."

"Das glaube ich dir, aber du musst etwas essen. Wart's nur ab, ich werde versuchen etwas zu machen, das dir schmecken wird." Sie ging hinunter in die Küche. Wie sollte man jemanden mit einem empfindlichen Magen etwas leckeres zum Essen machen? Keine leichte Aufgabe, doch sie gab ihr bestes. Lucas war im Moment bei Bridger gut aufgehoben. Er würde sie sofort holen, sollte etwas sein. Jedoch hatte er nun die Medikamente genommen. Sie hoffte, dass sich alles bessern würde.

"Der Nachmittag wird dich ganz schön geschafft haben.", sagte Bridger dann, als sie weg war.

"Wahrscheinlich. Ich fühle mich als wäre ich durch einen Mähdrescher geraten." Erschöpft lag er in den Kissen.

"Brauchst du noch etwas zu trinken?" Nathan schielte dabei auf das fast leere Wasserglas und auch der Tee war bereits alle.

"Das wäre nicht schlecht."

"Gut, dann hole ich dir schnell etwas." Bevor er ging, deckte er den Jungen bis zum Hals zu. Er hatte zwar Fieber, doch mit den Tabletten sollte das in Ordnung sein, außerdem wollte er kurz frische Luft in das Zimmer lassen. Die Fenster waren fast den ganzen Tag über geschlossen gewesen.

Erschrocken sah Kristin auf, als er zu ihr in die Küche kam.

"Er braucht nur etwas zum trinken."

Erleichtert stand sie aus der Hocke auf. Sie hatte im Schrank nach etwas gesucht, und war daher in die Knie gegangen. "Und ich dachte schon."

"Keine Sorge, mit uns als Krankenpfleger sollte er im Nu wieder gesund werden."

"Ich hoffe es. Er sieht nicht gut aus."

Der Captain hielt inne ehe er sich zu ihr herumdrehte. "Gibt es Grund zur Besorgnis?"

"Nein, nein, ich mache mir nur einfach zu viele Gedanken. Heute bei der Arbeit hatte ich keine Minute in der ich nicht an ihn gedacht habe. Wahrscheinlich bleibe ich morgen doch zu Hause."

"Aber ich bin doch da!"

"Ich weiß, aber es hat keinen Sinn, wenn ich ständig nur hier anstatt bei der Arbeit bin. Hier kann ich mehr bewirken und bin rund um die Uhr für ihn da."

"Was ist mit mir? Bin ich aus dem Job entlassen?"

Sie schenkte ihm ein gütiges Lächeln. "Du bist süß, Nathan, das weißt du. Ich glaube zusammen wird das schon gehen."

"Dann werde ich ihm mal schnell seinen Tee bringen, sonst ist er noch zu lange allein!" Der Captain setze heißes Wasser auf und nahm eine frische Tasse aus dem Schrank. Wenig später machte er sich wieder auf den Weg nach oben.

"Zimmerservice!", sagte er.

"Wo ist der Kaviar?", fragte Lucas zurück.

"Mist, den muss ich doch glatt vergessen haben.", scherzte Bridger mit ihm rum.

"Minki braucht ihn, die macht einen ganz schönen Krach!"

Nathan sah ihn fragend an, doch da hörte er auch schon das unaufhörliche Kratzen an der Schlafzimmertür und ein jämmerliches Miauen. "Soll ich sie wirklich wieder raus lassen?"

Lucas nickte. "Ja, sie ist einsam und hat wohl auch Angst."

"Na gut." Bridger drehte sich herum und kaum war die Tür zum Schlafzimmer auf, huschte Minki zwischen seine Beine zu dem Teenager ins Bett zurück. Sie kuschelte und schmiegte sich an ihm. Die blauen Augen blickten ihn vorwurfsvoll an, wie er es denn nur zulassen konnte, dass man sie weg sperrte.

"Noch einen glücklich gemacht.", meinte Nathan trocken, als er sich auf den Bettrand zu Lucas setzte. "Soll ich dir wieder etwas vorlesen?"

"Nein.", schüttelte er den Kopf. "Ich brauche nichts, nur meine Ruhe." Er rutschte bereits in seinen Kissen wieder hinunter und begann gleich darauf einzuschlafen. Bridger zog die Decke ein Stück höher, damit ihm nicht kalt wurde und ließ ihn schlafen, bis Kristin mit dem Essen kam.

Captain Bridger ging die Post durch. Nur Werbung und ein Brief, der von seiner Firma stammte. Noch vor der Haustür öffnete er ihn. Was ihm da mitgeteilt wurde, überraschte ihn nicht im geringsten. "Das war's dann wohl.", flüsterte er leise zu sich.

"Ist etwas wichtiges dabei?", fragte Kristin ihn, die soeben von ihrem Patienten aus dem oberen Stockwerk herunter kam. Über den Arm hatte sie eine Decke geschlungen.

"Meine Kündigung." Er hielt ihr den Brief hin.

"Das ist nicht wahr!"

"Doch!", nickte Nathan. "Wie ich es dir bereits vorhergesagt habe."

"Die können dich doch nicht einfach so raus schmeißen! Hat denn keiner von denen Kinder zu Hause?" Empört überflog sie die wenigen Zeilen der Kündigung.

Den Captain interessierte das Thema nicht sonderlich. Er fand es eher amüsant. Bisher war er noch nie wirklich irgendwo gekündigt worden. "Leg das Ding weg und sieh dir an, was ich unterwegs gekauft habe." Er packte die Einkäufe auf dem Küchentisch aus.

"Ich hoffe du hast nichts von dem vergessen, was ich dir aufgeschrieben habe." Mit einer Hand in der Hosentasche ihrer Jeans kam sie zu ihm.

"Nein, mir ist eingefallen, wie ich Lucas beschäftigen kann, ohne ihn vor dem Fernseher abladen zu müssen oder mit meinem ewigen Gerede zu langweilen. Gespräche sind nicht sein Ding und bevor er irgendwann mit einem der Kissen nach mir wirft, dachte ich, ich riskiere mal einen Blick in einem Spielzeugladen und habe das hier gekauft." Er reichte ihre eine rechteckige Schachtel.

"Ein Spiel?"

"Genau. Etwas strategisches und laut dem was da drauf steht, ist es einem Computerspiel nachempfunden. Das sollte ihm doch gefallen, oder meinst du nicht?"

Sie zog ratlos die Augenbrauen zusammen. "Ich weiß es nicht. Du kannst ihm gerne deine Errungenschaft zeigen, dann wissen wir, was er davon hält."

"Das werde ich auch gleich machen." Als Kristin die Einkäufe wegpacken wollte, hielt er sie zurück. "Lass nur, das erledige ich dann. Ich bringe ihm das nur schnell rauf."

Er war schon halb auf der Treppe als sie ihn zurück hielt. "Willst du ihm das hier nicht auch mitnehmen?" Sie hielt ihm einen Film hin, der anscheinend genauso unbeabsichtigt im Einkaufskorb gelandet ist, wie das Spiel.

"Natürlich, hätte ich beinahe vergessen."

"Von wegen, nicht vor dem Fernseher abladen zu wollen.", meinte sie vorwurfsvoll.

"Das war auch für mich gedacht. Wenn dann sehen wir ihn uns zusammen an."

Sie schüttelte nur den Kopf und ließ ihn eilig nach oben gehen.

"Na wie geht es dir heute?"

Lucas schenkte ihm einen müden Blick. "Wie soll es mir schon gehen? Auf keinen Fall so, wie es sein sollte."

"Ganz so schlimm kann es ja nicht sein."

"Wenn sie das sagen." Er richtete sich in seinem Bett auf. "ist das für mich?", fragte er, als er den Karton in Bridgers Hand erblickte.

Stolz übergab Nathan ihm diesen. "Ja, das habe ich entdeckt und dachte, es sei genau das richtige für dich."

Mit hoch gezogenen Augenbrauen musterte der Teenager den Karton. "Und mit wem soll ich das spielen? Ich bin krank und meine Freunde haben seit meinem gestrigen Zusammenbruch Besuchsverbot bekommen, wenn unser Oberarzt nicht da ist, um auf mich aufzupassen und sie notfalls raus zu werfen, wenn sie zu lange da waren."

"Ich würde mit dir spielen, wenn du natürlich lieber mit jemanden anders deine Zeit verbringen möchtest, dann ist das auch in Ordnung."

"Nein, schon gut, ich bin nur nicht gerade scharf darauf hier jetzt groß die Spielanleitung erst einmal durch zu lesen." Er legte den Karton auf die Seite.

"Ich habe aber noch etwas, da ich schon vermutet habe, dass du vielleicht nicht sonderlich groß Lust auf ein Brettspiel hast." Captain Bridger hielt ihm den Film hin, ehe er sich auf die Bettkante des Teenagers setzte.

"Oh... das ist natürlich auch eine Idee."

"Den heben wir uns aber noch ein wenig auf."

"Kein Problem, ich kann hier sowieso nicht weg und habe auch gar keinen Fernseher in meinem Zimmer, was bestimmt keine schlechte Investition wäre. Wie sieht es aus? Bekommt der Patient etwas zur Unterhaltung?"

"Dir scheint es wirklich wieder gut zu gehen!"

"Nein, mir ist nur langweilig. Mein Buch habe ich auch fertig gelesen und mein Kuscheltier hat vorhin die Biege gemacht, weil es nicht mehr nur ständig von mir im Arm gehalten werden wollte." In der Stimme des Teenagers schwang Enttäuschung mit.

Bridger legte ihm aufmunternd die Hand auf die Schulter. "Das wird schon wieder, du musst da nun halt durch, ob du willst oder nicht."

Lucas nickte. "Scheint so. Zu Hause hätte ich wenigstens meinen Computer gehabt oder ein paar Videospiele, aber hier habe ich ja gar nichts."

"Denk gar nicht erst daran weiter zu sprechen. Auch mit einer Virusinfektion bekommst du mich nicht herum, dir einige Freiheiten einzuräumen."

Es klingelte an der Haustür und wenig später kam jemand die Treppe rauf. Als der Junge zögernd durch die Tür in das Zimmer trat, sah der Teenager überrascht auf. "Nen?"

"Hey, hallo! Deine Mutter meinte, ich soll mich beeilen und darf nicht lange bleiben. Du siehst wirklich nicht gut aus, aber ich hoffe es geht dir besser." Freundlich begrüßte Lucas' Freund Captain Bridger, den er bisher nicht persönlich kannte und bekam sofort einen Stuhl angeboten.

"Danke."

"Was machst du hier? Haben dich Chris und Lenny geschickt mir einen weiteren Kuchen zu bringen?", fragte Lucas ihn.

"Hoffentlich nicht!", sagte Bridger.

"Nein und ich muss sagen, ich finde das echt schade, dass die beiden diese Sache ganz allein durchgezogen haben. Ich hätte das zu gerne gesehen, wie die zwei da ordentlich in der Küche zu backen anfangen. Meine Kamera wäre vor ihnen nicht sicher gewesen. Dafür habe ich aber ein anderes Bild machen können, dass ich heute Nachmittag bei Chris ausdrucken lassen möchte." Er kramte in seiner Hosentasche herum und beförderte ein Handy zutage.

Nachdem er einige Knöpfe darauf gedrückt hatte, zeigte er Lucas den Display. "Das habe ich aufgenommen, kurz nachdem du aus dem Klassenzimmer gerannt bist. Das konnte ich mir einfach nicht verkneifen."

Mit großen Augen sah Lucas auf das Display des Handys. "Kann ich davon einen Abzug in Postergröße bekommen? Geht das?"

Nun wurde auch der Captain neugierig. "Was ist das denn?"

"Das dumme Gesicht von dem alten Mour, kurz nachdem ich in seiner Vertretungsstunde aus dem Klassenzimmer zur Toilette gestürmt bin!" Lucas hielt ihm das Handy hin und Bridger sah einen an der Tafel stehenden Lehrer, dessen Gesicht mehrere Emotionen gleichzeitig auszudrücken versuchte und zur Tür sah.

"Der ist im übrigen auch stinksauer." Nen holte aus seinem Rucksack einen Hefter hervor. "Aber auf Chris und Lenny. Die sollen sich beide morgen Nachmittag bei ihm melden, anscheinend will der mal ein ernstes Gespräch mit denen führen. Hier, das hat er mir für dich mitgegeben. Angeblich sei das erste Exemplar von einer Katze gefressen worden. Lenny hatte Fotos dabei, aber das hat ihm Mour nicht abgekauft. Hat irgendwie keiner in der Klasse glauben können." Nen spürte, dass irgendwas um seine Beine streifte und als er hinab sah, blickte er in die unschuldigen blauen Augen Minkis. "Oh..."

Lucas nahm ihm den Hefter ab und hielt ihn bereits über das Bett, als Bridger dazwischen ging. "Ich glaube ein zweites Mal wird das nicht funktionieren! Diese Aufgaben bleiben heil und du kannst sie machen, wenn dich wieder fürchterliche Langeweile überkommt."

"Das glaube ich weniger!" Da war sich Lucas sehr sicher!

"Ich schon, denn jetzt reicht es langsam mit den blauen Briefen und dem Nachsitzen. Du kannst nicht immer so über die Strenge schlagen, ob krank oder nicht. Du weißt ganz genau, wie schlecht du in Mathemathik bist und nun wird dir hier eine Möglichkeit geboten, wie du durch dein Fehlen nicht allzuviel verpasst. Das solltest du ausnutzen und nicht einfach so ignorieren!" Nun war Bridger wieder ganz in seiner Rolle als Vater und brachte damit die schlechte Laune bei Lucas nur zum kochen. Er legte den Hefter auf den Schreibtisch wo er in Sicherheit vor der Katze vorübergehend sein würde und auch vor Lucas, wie er hoffte.

Nen sah, dass die Stimmung hier mit einem Mal sehr angespannt war und entschied, dass es wohl besser für ihn sein würde, wenn er ging. Mit dem Versprechen für Lucas auch ein Exemplar anzufertigen von Mours Foto, verabschiedete er sich von ihm und seinen Vater. Minki streichelte er ebenfalls kurz über den Kopf, ehe er das Zimmer verließ und sich auf den Weg zu Chris machte.

"Jetzt können wir es aber Minki geben!", sagte Lucas hoffnungsvoll, als sie hörten, wie unten die Haustür ins Schloss fiel.

Bridger sah ihn mit einem ernsten Blick an.

"Bitte?" Das klang jetzt schon fast flehentlich, was der Teenager da von sich gab. Wieso sah ihn der Captain auch mit so einem seltsamen Ausdruck in den Augen an. Das hatte beinahe etwas von den wir-müssen-ein-ernstes-Gespräch-führen Blicken an sich. Ihm gefiel das ganz und gar nicht.

"Weißt du, Lucas, ich halte es für gar keine so schlechte Idee wenn du dich für eine Weile mal mit diesen Dingen beschäftigst. Es zeugt von gutem Willen und ganz negativ willst du doch auch nicht ständig in der Schule auffallen?"

"Ich habe mich wohl verhört? Meine Aufgabe ist es, in der Schule das genaue Gegenteil von dem zu sein, was ich sonst immer im normalen Leben gewesen bin. Also heißt das auch, wenn ich da immer positiv aufgefallen bin, muss es nun das andere sein."

"Ja, aber zuviel Aufmerksamkeit wollen wir nun auch nicht haben!"

"Bei Chris und Lenny war es noch in Ordnung, dass Minki sich hier austoben konnte! Sie haben sich selbst daran amüsiert, wie sie die ganzen schön zusammengesuchten Aufgaben von dem alten Mour zerfetzt hat!"

"Ich weiß, es gefällt dir nicht, aber ich muss auch mal den Vater spielen. Bei Chris und Lenny ist es schon längst kein Geheimnis mehr, dass ich nicht dein Vater bin, aber bei diesem anderen Jungen eben schon. Was wäre ich denn für ein Vater, wenn mir deine schulischen Leistungen völlig egal wären?"

"Mein Vater!", sagte Lucas ganz ernst. "Denn dem ist es wirklich total egal gewesen. Selbst als es mal wieder hieß, ich könne eine Klasse überspringen und er muss da diesen Wisch unterzeichnen, dass er damit einverstanden ist, hat er jemanden mit Vollmacht geschickt. Erst als ich dann plötzlich mit meinem Abschlusszeugnis vor ihm stand und gefragt habe, ob er mir vielleicht helfen könne, was ich weiter machen soll, ist ihm ein Licht aufgegangen. Dem ist richtig die Kinnlade runter gefallen, das können sie mir glauben!" Diese ganze Sache hatte ihn aufgewiegelt und zum Schluss schwangen die Gefühle über die wahre emotionale Bindung zu seinem richtigen Vater mit.

Bridger seufzte auf. "Das ist so nicht üblich. Es ist traurig, dass dein Vater sich nie wirklich um dich gekümmert hat, darum versuchen wir dir hier diese kurze Zeit auch entsprechend näher zu bringen. Du sollst wissen, dass es anders auch geht."

"Das weiß ich. Ich habe genug Freunde und Familienmitglieder, bei denen es richtig läuft."

"Lass mich doch mal ausreden, bevor du schon wieder mit deinem Zynismus dazwischen kommst. Pass lieber mehr auf dein Fieber auf, ich will nicht, dass das durch deinen Zorn wieder ansteigt."

"Ich brauche nur an meinen Vater denken und schon bin ich auf hundertachtzig!"

"Da bin ich mir nicht so sicher. Ich denke, da ist sehr wohl noch etwas anderes mit im Busch. Aber ich will nicht mit dir über die Beziehung zu deinem Vater reden, da gibt es sicherlich noch andere Gelegenheiten, bei denen wir das vertiefen können. Im Moment bist du auch nicht in der Verfassung dazu. Nach deinem gestrigen Zusammenbruch solltest du dich eher schonen und die eine oder andere Aufgabe hieraus lösen." Er nahm den Hefter vom Tisch und gab ihn Lucas, der schon wieder nach Minki schielte, nur die Katze hatte sich derweil aus dem Zimmer verkrochen.

"Du musst es nicht jetzt erledigen. Ich weiß, das alles ist für dich nicht mehr als eine klitzekleine Spielerei, dennoch bitte ich dich, um ein wenig Vernunft. Ruh dich aus, und mach mal zwei, drei Aufgaben, wenn du Lust dazu hast.

Ich bin erstmal unten und werde die Einkäufe auspacken, bevor Kristin ungeduldig wird, weil das alles nach wie vor in der Küche herumsteht." Er wartete noch einen Moment, bis er hinaus ging, falls Lucas vielleicht doch noch etwas brauchte.

Frustriert und genervt den Hefter in die nächste Ecke werfend, sank Lucas tiefer in seine Kissen. Wie gerne hätte er jetzt eine Dartscheibe mit den Köpfen all jener gehabt, die ihm momentan so richtig auf den Geist gingen.

Unbequem rutschte er in seinem Bett hin und her. Irgendwas war da unter seiner Decke. Er griff mit der Hand an die entsprechende Stelle und holte den Film hervor, den ihm Bridger mitgebracht hatte. Es war die unendliche Geschichte. Tja, aber ohne einen Fernseher und entsprechenden Rekorder konnte er diese Sache knicken, oder?

Ohne lange weiter zu überlegen, wickelte er sich in seine Decke ein, klemmte den Film unter den Arm und nahm seine Tasse Tee in die andere Hand. So schlurfte er aus seinem Zimmer, leise die Treppe hinunter und machte es sich auf der Couch bequem. Die Tür zum Balkon war offen, da Dr. Westphalen im Garten etwas Unkraut zupfte. Eigentlich totaler Blödsinn, wie Lucas fand. Sie waren hier nicht mehr allzu lange. Warum kümmerte sie sich dann um einen Garten, der sowieso irgendwann von jemand anderen gepflegt werden musste?

Mit der Fernbedienung in der Hand schaltete er den Fernseher ein und drückte auf die Play-Taste. Neugierig kam Bridger aus der Küche, weil er dachte Kristin sei im Wohnzimmer. "Habe ich etwas verpasst?", fragte er ihn.

"Nein", schüttelte Lucas den Kopf. "ich habe nur keine Lust jetzt Mathe zu machen oder blöd durch die Gegend zu gucken, darum habe ich es mir hier mit meinem neuen Film gemütlich gemacht."

Nathan trat ganz ins Wohnzimmer und nahm die Baumwolldecke von der Lehne des Sessels, um sie über Lucas zu decken. "Hier, solange die Terrassentür offen ist, solltest du dich zudecken. Kristin schimpft sonst nur."

"Das wird sie auch so, denn ich habe Minki endlich gefunden." Lucas zeigte in die entsprechende Richtung und Bridger staunte nicht schlecht, als er das weiße Kätzchen schlafend im Blumentopf entdeckte. Er wollte sie gerade daraus hervor holen, als die Ärztin von draußen herein kam, mit gelben Handschuhen an den Händen und einen erstaunten Blick auf Lucas, doch vorher entdeckte sie auch Minki und entsprechend änderte sich ihre Laune.

"Dieses Tier hat mir erst gestern die ganzen Topfpflanzen in der Küche zerfetzt und heute nimmt es sich meine Palmen vor!"

Lucas nahm ein Kissen in die Hand. "Keiner krümmt Minki auch nur ein Haar oder ich werfe das!"

Bridger hob das nur langsam aufwachende Kätzchen aus dem Blumentopf. "Schon gut, ich habe sie ja raus geholt, jetzt ist sie nur voller Erde."

"Dann kann sie mich ja gleich mit ins Bad begleiten.", sagte Dr. Westphalen leicht angesäuert. Lucas sah es schon kommen, dass er das mit dem Kissen wirklich machen musste, doch die Ärztin begann sich bereits wieder um ihn zu sorgen. Während Bridger also Minki ins Badezimmer brachte, zog sie sich die Handschuhe aus und fuhr ihm mit der Hand über die Stirn. "Heiß bist du zum Glück nicht mehr. Brauchst du etwas?"

"Ruhe, um den Film zu sehen. Bitte."

Sie zupfte seine Decke zurecht und ging dann aus dem Zimmer. Endlich konnte er auf den Startknopf drücken, doch da klingelte es an der Wohnungstür. Wieder war kaum eine Sekunde vergangen, ehe er den Film erneut stoppen musste. Wer konnte das denn jetzt schon wieder sein? Da sich von oben keiner dazu in der Lage sah herunter zu kommen und die Tür zu öffnen, falls es überhaupt gehört worden war, stand Lucas auf. Schwer schleppte er sich durch den Flur und legte die Hand um den Türgriff. Sobald die Tür auf war, glaubte er seinen Augen nicht zu trauen. Im ersten Moment war er so verblüfft, dass er vergaß, nur ein T-Shirt und Boxershorts zu tragen. Mit einem hämischen Grinsen blickte der Besucher an ihm hinab. "So so, Lucas Bridger, nehme ich an."

Sollte er jetzt die Tür wieder zu knallen und so tun als wäre nichts, oder besser einfach mal gute Miene zu bösen Spiel machen. In seinem Kopf drehte sich alles wirr umher und keiner der Gedanken schien geeignet genug dazu zu sein, etwas mit ihm anfangen zu können. Bevor er auch nur dazu in der Lage war, etwas zu unternehmen, betrat der unerwartete Besuch auch schon das Haus, indem er Lucas zur Seite drängte. Nun war alles zu spät. Die Tür fiel ins Schloss und der Mann schien nicht die Absicht zu haben, gehen zu wollen, nun, da er die Schuhe auszog und seine Jacke an die Garderobe hing.


	35. Ein neues Familienmitglied

__

Anm: Herzlichen Dank an die Reviews! Blöderweise habe ich die nun aber nicht hier und kann da nicht drauf antworten, aber wer noch Fragen hat, kann sie mir ja so stellen. ;)

Ein ganz großes DANKESCHÖN geht an **Samusa**, die so freundlich ist, und die Updates für mich macht. - Bin derzeitig ja selbst vom Internet fast komplett abgeschirmt und auf ihre Hilfe angewiesen. Viel Spaß beim lesen!

Der überraschende Gast machte es sich ganz gemütlich auf der Couch. Lucas stand noch immer fassungslos an der Haustür und wusste nicht, was er am besten tun sollte. Minki setzte sich neben seine Füße hin und begann sich die Pfote zu lecken. "Kannst du ihn nicht knurrend und beißend vor die Tür setzen?", fragte er das Kätzchen, doch das ließ sich beim putzen nicht stören.

Seufzend schloß er also die Tür und eilte nach oben. Im Schlafzimmer traf er beide Eltern auf Zeit an.

"Wer ist denn gekommen?", fragte Westphalen, als sie ihn in der Tür entdeckte.

"Ich glaube das solltet ihr euch besser selbst ansehen. Ich weiß jedenfalls nicht, was ich davon halten soll und würde ihn liebend gern selbst vor die Tür setzen, aber ich bin ja noch krank und sollte eigentlich das Bett hüten." Gesagt getan, kurzerhand legte er sich in das große Bett von Bridger und Westphalen. "Wissen sie, was hier fehlt? Ein Fernseher, aber da unten im Wohnzimmer gerade jemand ist, muss ich mich ohne begnügen." Er zog die Decke bis zum Kinn hoch und Bridger fühlte kurz über die Stirn des Teenagers.

"Fieber hast du keines mehr. Gehen wir also nach unserem Gast sehen. Ist es jemand von deiner Schule?"

Lucas schüttelte den Kopf. "Zum Glück nicht, aber wundern würde es mich nicht, wenn Mour plötzlich mal auftauchen sollte. Gehen sie nur runter, sie werden schon sehen, wer da bei uns eingefallen ist."

Mit einem Lächeln bedachte der Captain den Teenager. "Das hört sich an, als wäre diese Person mehr als unerwünscht bei dir." Er setzte sich auf den Rand des Bettes. "Sieh nur, es beginnt zu schneien." Kristin war bereits nach unten gegangen um nach ihren Gast zu sehen, weshalb sich der Captain die Zeit nahm und etwas bei Lucas blieb. Einer reichte völlig aus, um nach dem rechten zu sehen.

Das Computergenie warf einen kurzen Blick zum Fenster. "Toll, bin krank und kann dem nicht ganz die Freude entgegenbringen."

Bridger strich ihm durch das Haar. "Was ist los? Du scheinst auf einmal wieder ganz schlechte Laune zu haben."

"Nein, ist nichts, ich will nur keinen Ärger bekommen, weil ich unseren Gast nicht los werden konnte."

"NATHAN!" Eilig war Westphalen wieder nach oben gelaufen und stand nun mehr oder weniger aufgeregt vor dem Bett. "Ich glaube du solltest vielleicht doch nach unten kommen."

Der Captain sah auf die Ärztin. Sieh machte einen weitaus aufgeregtere Eindruck wegen des Besuchers als Lucas zuvor. Was war hier nur los? "Sagst du mir vorher, was mich unten erwartet oder soll ich mich überraschen lassen?"

"Geh runter und mach dir dein eigenes Bild, ich weiß jedenfalls nicht, was ich davon halten soll.", antwortete sie ihm und trat zur Seite, damit er zwischen ihr und dem Schrank hindurch schlüpfen konnte.

Fest in die Decke eingewickelt tapste Lucas nun doch den beiden Erwachsenen nach unten hinterher. Das wurde hier vielleicht noch interessant und er wäre doch ziemlich blöd, würde er seine Zeit im Bett liegend verbringen, während hier unten die große Show lief.

Sobald Bridger im Türrahmen zum Wohnzimmer stand, blieb er dort auch wie erstarrt stehen. Auf dem Sofa hatte es sich niemand anderer als Benjamin Krieg gemütlich gemacht und liebkoste ihre kleine Katze.

"Lieutenant?", sagte er im befehlsgewohnten Ton.

"Captain!", war die Antwort des Versorgungsoffiziers. "Oder soll ich sie ab sofort Dad nennen wie mein kleiner Bruder?", grinsend zog er einen Umschlag aus seiner Jacke und hielt sie dem älteren Mann hin.

Bridger runzelte die Stirn als er den Umschlag entgegen nahm. Neugierig sah ihm Dr. Westphalen über die Schulter. Gemeinsam lasen sie in Ruhe die Absätze durch, die auf einem Papier mit dem Briefkopf der UEO geschrieben waren.

Noch immer fest in die Decke eingewickelt turnte Lucas über die Lehne des Sofas und machte es sich in der Ecke mit den Kissen gemütlich. "Wie darf man das verstehen?", flüsterte er Ben zu.

"Wirst du gleich sehen.", zwinkerte Ben ihm zu. Minki kratzte ihn und hopste schnell in die kuschelige Decke zu Lucas. Schnurrend rollte sie sich auf dessen Schoß zusammen und ließ sich von ihm kraulen.

"Das Ding ist ziemlich zickig!", kommentierte Krieg die Aktion des Haustieres.

"Das ist kein Ding, sondern Minki und die ist überhaupt nicht zickig!", gab Lucas sofort zurück.

"Was ist eigentlich mit dir los? Ist doch sonst nicht deine Art den ganzen Tag in Unterwäscher herum zu laufen und faulenzen. Oder hast du nichts besseres zu tun, weil man dir sämtliche Computer gestrichen hat?"

"Haha, wirklich lustig! Ich bin krank, Ben und du solltest aufpassen, dass du dich nicht ansteckst, denn mir ist es wirklich dreckig gegangen die letzten Tage.", erwiderte Lucas mit einem hämischen Grinsen im Gesicht. Er würde es zu gern einmal sehen, wie Ben leidend im Bett lag. Aus einem unerfindlichen Grund war der Versorgungsoffizier bisher immer verschont geblieben vor irgendwelchen Krankheiten. Nicht immer, aber meistens wenn eine Grippe- oder Erkältungswelle auf der seaQuest herum ging, war er derjenige gewesen, der jedem auf der Krankenstation oder in seinem Quartier mit dummen Sprüchen auf die Nerven ging und nicht einmal niesen musste.

"Keine Sorge, Lieutenant. Es besteht mittlerweile keine Ansteckungsgefahr mehr. In ein paar Tagen ist Lucas auch wieder fit und kann zur Schule gehen.", sagte Kristin, als sie sich den beiden gegenüber setzte.

"Bloß nicht! Können wir nicht erzählen, ich hätte einen Rückfall oder etwas in der Art gehabt? Auch wenn mir hier die Decke auf den Kopf fällt, nun wo der Captain auch den ganzen Tag über zu Hause ist kann mir ja nicht mehr langweilig werden. In der Schule würde ich meine Zeit doch genauso nur totschlagen. Auf die Art und Weise gibt es wenigstens keine blauen Briefe. Denkt darüber nach!" Richtig begeistert sah er auf seine beiden Eltern auf Zeit. Bridger hatte sich neben Kristin gesetzt.

"Keine Diskussion, wenn Kristin sagt, du bist wieder gesund, gehst du wieder zur Schule und sie Lieutenant zur Universität.", sagte Nathan ernst.

Die blauen Augen des Computergenies wanderte langsam zur Seite auf Ben. "Wieso darfst du zur Uni gehen und ich muss in eine poplige High-School?"

Ben legte grinsend einen Arm um Lucas: "Ganz einfach, weil ich es in diesem Leben eben drauf habe und du nur eine kleine Nummer bist, mein süßer kleiner Bruder!"

"Pass auf, dass die UEO dich hier nicht findet und ganz schnell eine andere Unterkunft für dich findet!", konterte Lucas sofort.

"Das glaube ich nicht!" Das Grinsen wich nicht aus dem Gesicht des Versorgungsoffiziers. "Was glaubst du was in dem Wisch stand, den ich dem Captain gegeben habe?"

Lucas hielt Bridger die Hand offen hin. "Her damit!"

"Das ist nicht nötig. Da steht nur drinnen, das Mr. Krieg mein Sohn aus erster Ehe sein wird, der sich entschlossen hat sein Studium hier zu absolvieren, da er mit seiner Mutter einen Streit hatte und dort aus dem Haus ausziehen musste. Um sich die Miete und alles zu sparen, zieht er also zu uns.", sagte Bridger.

"Schmarotzer! Die sind dir doch glatt deinem Charakter gerecht geworden mit dieser Rolle!", sagte Lucas herablassend.

"Nicht streiten, Kinder!", lachte Westphalen, die es amüsant zu finden schien, nun zwei Söhne zu haben, auch wenn der eine nur ein Stiefsohn für sie sein sollte.

"Ich streite mich nicht, ich finde es nur seltsam, weil man jetzt noch einen von der Mannschaft an einen Ort hin steckt, wo bereits drei Leute sind. Will man auf einmal unbedingt, dass diese Verrückten uns finden?", sagte Lucas vorwurfsvoll. "Ich bin weiterhin der Meinung, wenn ihr mich nur lassen würdet, könnte ich euch diese Typen auf dem Silbertablett präsentieren und wir hätten diesen Ärger nicht und mein Vater müsste nicht damit rechnen irgendwann mit einer Kugel im Kopf im Straßengraben zu liegen!" Ängstlich dachte er an den Morgen zurück, an welchem er durch eine Zeitungsschlagzeile von dem Anschlag auf seinen Vater erfahren hatte. Etwas in der Art wollte er nie wieder erleben.

Die beiden Erwachsenen gingen auf die Rebellion des Jungen schon gar nicht mehr ein. "Wir sollten ihnen ein Zimmer suchen, Krieg, oder wollen sie auf der Couch schlafen?", wandte sich Bridger an Ben.

Grinsend sah der Versorgungsoffizier zu Lucas. "Meinetwegen teile ich mir auch gerne ein Zimmer mit meinem kleinen Bruder, falls kein Platz sein sollte."

"Es ist genug Platz da, also hör auf davon zu träumen!", ging Lucas sofort dazwischen.

Dr. Westphalen erhob sich. "Kommen sie mit. Oben sind zwei Zimmer unbenutzt, da können sie in einem einziehen."

Benjamin Krieg spazierte gut gelaunt hinter der Ärztin her. "Sagen sie, können sie eigentlich gut kochen? Ich habe da so ein paar Gerichte, die ich schon lange nicht mehr gegessen habe und Kathie hat sich meist auch immer geweigert das für mich zu kochen. Angeblich war das zu viel Arbeit."

"Erst ziehen sie hier ein, dann können wir über die Essensfrage sprechen.", hörte man noch die ernste Stimme der Ärztin, bis die beiden nach oben verschwunden waren.

Stille breitete sich in dem Wohnzimmer aus. Minki erwachte aus ihrem Dämmerschlaf und stützte sich mit den Vorderpfoten an Lucas' Brust ab. Schnuppernd reckte sie das Köpfchen an sein Kinn heran. Der Teenager sah das als Aufforderung das Kätzchen in den Arm zu nehmen und zu drücken. "Wussten sie davon, dass Ben kommen würde?"

Bridger schüttelte den Kopf. "Nein, mich überrascht das genauso wie dich. Du hast recht, damit wächst die Gefahr entdeckt zu werden und ich denke die UEO wird langsam auch ungeduldig. Die seaQuest liegt nun schon viel zu lange im Trockendock."

"Hoffen wir, dass keiner von uns demnächst entführt wird oder sich im Jenseits wieder findet, dank dieser Unachtsamkeit. Mir macht man die ganze Zeit Vorschriften und Vorwürfe, ja aufzupassen und wer versaut es am Ende? Die UEO selbst!" Lucas musste niesen, als die Schnurrhaare des Kätzchens an seiner Nase rieben.

"Warum freust du dich nicht? Du und Ben seid doch sehr gute Freunde!"

Der Teenager dachte einen Moment darüber nach, ehe er antwortete. "Natürlich freue ich mich. Mit Ben habe ich eine Garantie, dass mir nicht mehr allzu langweilig werden wird, dennoch habe ich kein gutes Gefühl. Die schmeißen ihn doch gleich an seinem ersten Tag an der Uni raus!"

Lächelnd stellte sich der Captain das Bild vor, wie sein nun neuer Sohn nach Hause kommen würde, mit einem Verbot jemals wieder das Campusgelände betreten zu dürfen. Er rutschte zu Lucas und legte ihm den Arm um die Schultern. "Lassen wir es auf uns zukommen. Du bist vorübergehend vom Küchendienst befreit, denn ich werde ihn ein wenig den Abwasch machen lassen. Wenn wir Glück haben geht dabei nicht so viel Geschirr kaputt, wie bei dir."

"Das gefällt mir!", stimmte das Computergenie dem zu und drückte Bridger Minki in den Arm. "Ich gehe nämlich in mein Bett zurück. Mir ist hier jetzt zuviel los und meinen Film kann ich auch vergessen. Lieber lege ich mich hin und schlafe etwas."

"Und das Kätzchen?", fragte Nathan verwundert, da Lucas doch niemals Minki einfach allein lassen würde.

Sofort kam er mit der Decke über den Schultern zurück. "Hätte ich beinahe vergessen. Die Tabletten sind wohl zu stark für mich." Kopf schüttelnd nahm er die weiße Katze auf den Arm und trug sie mit sich auf sein Zimmer.

Auf dem Weg zu diesem hörte er in einem der leeren Räume Ben mit der Ärztin feilschen, der versuchte ein paar edle Designermöbel für sich raus zu schlagen, doch bei der Wissenschaftlerin war er da an der falschen Adresse gelandet. Wäre er nicht so müde, hätte Lucas dem sicherlich noch eine Weile beigewohnt, doch er fühlte sich richtig schlapp und wollte nur noch an der Matratze horchen.

"Hey, Lucas, wach auf!", rief jemand aufgeregt, der in sein Zimmer gestürmt gekommen war. "Du kannst doch unmöglich noch immer schlafen!"

Stöhnend packte sich der blonde Teenager sein Kissen und stülpte es sich über den Kopf. Er hatte so schön geträumt gehabt, da ließ er sich von niemanden stören. Minki stürzte bei dieser Aktion vom Bett, landete aber sicher auf den Beinen. Miauend protestierte sie gegen die unsanfte Behandlung sie aus dem Schlaf zu holen. Bis eben lag sie noch genauso friedlich wie ihr junges Herrchen im Bett auf dem Kissen, als dieser eben jenes über sein Kopf gestülpt hatte.

"Nicht weiter schlafen, aufstehen! Wir haben sturmfrei, draußen liegt wunderbar hoher Schnee, das schreit fast danach Schlitten fahren zu gehen!" Ben zerrte am Arm von Lucas und versuchte diesen aus dem Bett zu bekommen. Minki sprang derweil auf die Decke und stolzierte an der Wand entlang, bis sie in einer der obersten Ecken angekommen war und sich dort zusammen rollen konnte.

"Ich bin krank, Ben! Nichts mit Schlitten fahren und schon gar nicht mit mir. Geh einen der Nachbarn fragen, da gibt es bestimmt ein paar Verrückte, die da mitmachen werden." Fest klammerte er sich an seine Decke und drehte seinem neuen Bruder den Rücken zu. Eigentlich hätte er durch seine Zeit auf der seaQuest mit Krieg bereits wissen sollen, dass der nicht so schnell locker ließ und sollte sich daher eigentlich auch nicht wundern, dass er keine halbe Stunde später warm eingepackt im Flur stand.

"Hast du eigentlich auch einen Schlitten?" Mit gerunzelter Stirn sah Lucas erwartend auf den Versorgungsoffizier, der nun endlich den Fehler in seinem Plan erkannte.

"Hm... also wenn ich das recht überlege, nein, aber wir können im Keller und der Garage mal nachsehen.", schlug Ben vor.

"Das kannst du dir sparen, ich weiß ziemlich sicher, dort nichts zu finden. Schon vergessen? Ich bin hier bereits etwas länger als du!" Lucas verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. "Darf ich wieder in mein Bett zurück?"

"Hast du keine Freunde?", platzte sofort die nächste Möglichkeit aus Ben heraus.

Seufzend ließ der Teenager die Schultern hängen. "Keine Ahnung, ob da was zu machen ist."

"Wo wohnen die?", enthusiastisch packte Krieg den Jungen am Arm und zog ihn aus dem Haus hinaus in die winterliche Landschaft.

"Das kann doch jetzt unmöglich dein ernst sein, Ben!"

"Warum denn nicht? Weißt du wann ich das letzte mal Schlitten fahren war? Da bin ich noch ein kleiner Junge gewesen! Und du musst schon zugeben, auf einem U-Boot ist das nicht einfach dafür eine Möglichkeit zu finden und erst recht nicht, wenn wir ständig nur Häfen anlaufen, die ausschließlich in den Wetterzonen liegen, die fast nie einen Winter haben."

"Westphalen wird ausflippen, wenn sie mitbekommt, dass ich draußen im Schnee herum laufe."

"Mach dir da mal keine Sorgen, ich passe doch auf dich auf und von wem soll sie es eigentlich erfahren? Von deinem kleinen Flohzirkus?"

"Sie heißt Minki!"

"Von mir aus. Wo wohnen also deine Freund, damit wir sie nach einem Schlitten fragen können?"

Lucas gab auf. Das hatte alles keinen Sinn mehr. Er setzte sich in Bewegung und lief zu dem Haus von Lenny. Wenn er Glück hatte, war dieser nicht da und jemanden anders aus dessen Familie würde er ganz sicher nicht nach einem Schlitten fragen.

Aufgeregt wie ein kleines Kind stand Ben neben ihm vor der Tür und betätigte gleich selbst die Klingel. Bellend meldete sich bereits ein Bewohner des Hauses. Vorsichtshalber ging Lucas ein paar Schritte zurück. Ihm war es ganz recht, wenn Charlie anstatt ihn mal zur Abwechslung wieder jemand anderen über den Haufen rannte. So geschah es auch. Lenny rief noch seinem Hund zu, zurück zu bleiben und versuchte diesen am Halsband zu halten, da war das Tier jedoch schon an Ben hochgesprungen. Auf der Veranda sitzend gab Krieg ein wirklich schönes Bild ab. Charlie leckte ihm fröhlich übers Gesicht.

"LUCAS!" Mit großen Augen und voller Freude fiel Lenny im ersten Moment jedoch seinem Freund um den Hals. "Bist du doch schon wieder gesund und ich dachte schon, wir dürften mindestens die Hälfte der nächsten Woche ohne dich im Unterricht verbringen."

Sobald sich das Computergenie befreit hatte, sah er kurz auf Ben hinab. Als er sah, dass dieser noch beschäftigt war mit einem sehr aufgewecktem Haustier, wandte er sich Lenny zu: "Ich werde dank dem garantiert noch zwei Wochen dann zu Hause sein dürfen. Obwohl ich nicht gesund bin, zieht der mich in das Wetter raus und will unbedingt Schlitten fahren gehen!"

Lenny eilte nun doch dem Versorgungsoffizier zu Hilfe und zog Charlie von diesem runter. "Oh, verzeihung, er freut sich immer, wenn Besuch kommt."

Ächzend erhob sich Ben vom Boden. "Aha. Keine Leine im Haus zum anbinden gehabt, was?" Zähne knirschend wischte er sich den Schnee von der Hose.

Die gute Laune sprang dem Lieutenant richtig aus dem Gesicht in diesem Moment und Lenny ging mit seinem Hund sicherheitshalber zurück. Charlie bemerkte nun seinen guten Freund Lucas und begann diesem die Hände zu schlecken.

"Wer ist das?", flüsterte der dunkelhaarige Teenager dem Computergenie zu.

"Mein Bruder!", sagte Lucas mit einem genervten Unterton.

Genau betrachtete Lenny nun die beiden, was ihm leicht fiel, nachdem Ben sich neben seinem angeblichen "Bruder" gestellte hatte. Jedoch achtete er dabei sehr darauf, dem Hund nicht zu nahe z kommen.

Kopf schüttelnd blickte Lenny noch immer von einem zum anderen. "Ihr seht euch aber gar nicht ähnlich."

"Nein, aber innerlich! Das ist sehr viel mehr, als das Äußere.", antwortete Krieg.

Lucas konnte dazu nur mit den Augen rollen. "Nicht in Wirklichkeit, Lenny."

Ben bekam große Augen. "Mach keinen Scheiß, kleiner, oder unsere lieben Eltern werden dir eine Tracht Prügel verpassen."

"Reg dich ab, Ben, Lenny ist eingeweiht. Sogar mit Zustimmung vom Captain und dem Doc!"

Ungläubig betrachtete der Lieutenant seinen jungen Freund und den anderen Jungen. "Ganz sicher?"

Lenny nickte. "Ja, sogar meine Eltern wissen Bescheid. Sind jedoch nicht besonders gut darauf zu sprechen und wenn es nach meiner Mutter geht, sieht sie überall potentielle Terroristen, die ihr ans Leben wollen."

Besagte Frau tauchte dann auch in eben jenem Moment hinter ihm auf. "Oh, Lucas!", rief sie erfreut auf. "Und sie sind?" Anscheinend hatte sie nicht mitbekommen, was ihr Sohn gerade über sie gesagt hatte.

"Mein Bruder.", sagte Lucas. Sie mussten Lenny's Mutter nicht unbedingt auch noch sagen, dass es sich hierbei um einen weiteren Offizier der seaQuest handelte.

"Komisch, ihr seht euch gar nicht ähnlich.", meinte die Frau dann verwundert.

Bevor Ben wieder mit seinem innerlich-Spruch kommen konnte, ging Lucas dazwischen. "Das liegt daran, dass wir Halbgeschwister sind. Selber Vater, verschiedene Mütter." Vorwurfsvoll blickte er zu Krieg. Zum Glück verstand dieser den Blick und hielt den Mund.

"Oh, das ist natürlich etwas anderes. Ich habe auch einen jüngeren Halbbruder, den ich noch nicht einmal kenne, aber ich habe mal ein Foto von ihm bekommen. Wir sehen uns auch nicht ähnlich. Sag mal, bist du wieder gesund? Lenny hatte gemeint, du würdest gerade sehr krank sein.", sprudelte es weiter wie ein Wasserfall aus ihr heraus. Lucas erkannte zum erneuten Male, dass sein Freund seiner Mutter wirklich sehr ähnlich war, auch wenn er das sicher nicht gerne hören mochte.

"Ich bin auch noch etwas krank, doch mein Bruder bestand darauf den frisch gefallenen Schnee genießen zu wollen und Schlitten fahren zu gehen." Der zynische Unterton in seiner Stimme war auch nicht zu überhören und Lenny begann in sich hinein zu grinsen, als er den nachdenklichen Ausdruck auf Kriegs Gesicht sah.

"Dann kommt doch beide erst einmal rein. Ich war gerade am kochen und habe noch genug von der Gemüsesuppe da. Das wird dich im Nu wieder vollständig gesund machen.", forderte die ältere Frau sie auf. Lenny trat gleich einen Schritt zur Seite, damit Ben und Lucas in das Haus treten konnten. Er wusste, wenn seine Mutter einmal jemanden einlud, dann gab es kein Entkommen mehr.

Wehleidig trauerte Krieg seiner Schlittenfahrt nach auf die er sich nun so sehr schon gefreut hatte.


	36. Spielstunde

Anm: Vielen herzlichen Dank an die fleißigen Reviewer und auch für eure Geduld was diese und auch einige meiner anderen Geschichten betrifft, die hier momentan nur spärlich mit Updates versehen werden!

Samusa: Noch habe ich dich bei mir, aber nur noch zwei Tage. L Danke für die spontane Party für das 100. Review. ° Wie aufmerksam. Naja, dein Lieblingsthema Ben wird demnächst eine schön große Rolle hier einnehmen, wie du ja bereits weißt.

Moonshin: Warum freust du dich nicht, dass es Ben ist anstatt Mour? Lucas hat nun so einen lieben großen Bruder, du wirst noch sehen, warum. Lucas wollte ihn wieder los werden, weil er fürchtete, Ben könnte seinen kleinen Ausflug in ein Krankenhaus verraten. Lucas ist jetzt bald wieder gesund, ich denke wenn er zu Hause liegen bleibt kann er nicht das machen, was ich für ihn in Planung habe.

Kiddo: Ich finde dein Review hier bei mir nicht! Mist, nun... ähm... ich habe dir was geschickt heute, das dir sicherlich gefallen wird. ° (Hauptsache was gesagt)

Weita geht's...

--------

Sie wurden ins Wohnzimmer gelotst, wo die jüngere Schwester von Lenny vor dem Fernseher saß und auf ihrer Spielekonsole gerade die neueste Version von Final Fantasy spielte. Die Augen des Computergenies wurden mit einem Mal sehr viel größer und alle Abgeschlafftheit über seine noch nicht auskurierte Krankheit fiel von ihm ab. Er setzte sich extra nah an den Fernseher heran.

Ben ließ einen kurzen Rundblick durch das Wohnzimmer schweifen, dann machte auch er es sich auf dem Sofa bequem. Lenny hielt seinen Hund Charlie am Halsband fest, damit dieser nicht vor lauter Freude über den Besuch den halben Tisch umwarf oder mit der Tischdecke im Maul davon machte.

"Es dauert noch einen Moment bis das Essen fertig ist, warum gehst du nicht noch etwas mit Charlie raus, damit der Hund sich austoben kann?" sagte Mrs. Denver.

Genau in diesem Moment kam ein kleines blondes Mädchen an Lucas heran, hielt ihm seine Barbiepuppe entgegen und drückte Lenny die andere in die Hand. "Spielt ihr mit mir?" fragte die Kleine mit großen Kulleraugen.

Lenny drückte ihr ihre Puppe in die Hand zurück. "Ne, Mary, geht nicht, ich gehe jetzt mit Charlie raus wie Mum mir gesagt hat."

Traurig sah sie auf ihre Puppe und dicke Kullertränen flossen auf einmal aus ihren Augen.

Mrs. Denver seufzte, kniete sich vor ihre jüngste Tochter und wischte ihr sanft die Tränchen weg. "Nicht weinen Süße, dein Bruder und sein Freund spielen mit dir. Ben, so war doch ihr Name? Würde es ihnen etwas ausmachen, anstatt Lenny mit unserem Hund raus zu gehen?" Sie sah auf Krieg und der Blick den sie drauf hatte erinnerte ihn an seine ehemalige Schwiegermutter. So schlimm hatte er gedacht, konnte es nicht noch jemanden auf diesem Planeten geben. "Sie hatten doch sowieso vor gehabt raus zu gehen. Anstatt ihres noch nicht gesunden Bruders können sie das mit unserem Hund machen. Keine Sorge, der ist wirklich harmlos, ein wenig lebendig, aber sonst sehr friedfertig. Sie werden ihren Spaß haben, passen sie nur auf."

Die kleine Schwester von Lenny achtete nicht auf die Angelegenheiten der Erwachsenen sondern drückte Lenny selbstbewusst die Puppe wieder in die Hand. Der Sieg war ihrer und nun mussten die beiden Jungs mit ihr spielen. Lucas sah total verstört auf Lenny. Was geschah hier nur? Er wollte der Videospiel spielenden Schwester von ihm zusehen und nicht der kleinen Pest, von der er bis heute nichts gewusst hatte, bei ihren Puppen Gesellschaft leisten. Nur leider hatte er keine Chance. Mary grapschte nach seiner Hand und zerrte ihn rauf in ihr Zimmer. Lenny konnte schließlich allein gehen, aber die Freunde vom großen Bruder waren immer interessanter und die sollten schließlich auch mal mit ihr spielen. Keine zwei Minuten später fanden sich die beiden Jungs in einem wahren Meer von Barbiepuppen, Anziehsachen und tausenden klitzekleinen Accessiorsachen wieder. Mary spielte mit den Pferden ihrer Puppen.

Lucas räusperte sich und lehnte sich vorsichtig zu Lenny. "Muss ich das hier wirklich machen?" flüsterte er diesem zu.

Lenny nickte. "Entweder das oder meine Mutter hält dir einen Vortrag, wie gerne du es in ihrem Alter sicherlich auch gesehen hättest, wenn jemand mit dir gespielt hat und wie glücklich du damals warst."

"Mit mir hat aber keiner gespielt." widersprach Lucas, was durchaus der Wahrheit entsprach. Wirklich viel Geduld hatten seine Eltern mit ihm nicht gehabt, ihre Arbeit war nun einmal wichtiger gewesen als alles andere.

"Damit kommst du bei meiner Mutter aber nicht durch." flüsterte Lenny zurück.

"Aber bei meiner derzeitigen. Die würde nämlich vor lauter Mitleid mit mir diesen Posten hier einnehmen. Schade, dass sie gerade jetzt bei der Arbeit ist."

Lenny sah ihn einen Moment verwirrt an. "Ach du meinst den Doktor."

"Wer dachtest du denn? Meine richtige Mutter wird den Teufel tun und mit deiner Schwester hier spielen." Er wirbelte die Barbiepuppe in seiner Hand durch die Luft und diese verlor ihre Schuhe.

"Hey, was machst du? Die kann nicht fliegen. Da, zieh die Schuhe wieder an." Klein Mary kam zu Lucas, hielt ihm die Schuhe ihrer Puppe hin und begann gleich mit einer groß angelegten Erklärung wie er denn die Puppe zu spielen hatte. Das Computergenie wäre am liebsten augenblicklich in Grund und Boden versunken. Das hier war eindeutig unter seinem Niveau.

"Genau Lucas, das ist die Mutter und das hier die Schwester, nun spiel doch mal die Mutter richtig." machte sich Lenny auch noch über seinen Freund lustig. Böse warf dieser ihm einige Blicke zu. "Pass nur auf!"

Lucas erbarmte sich. Er tat sein bestes, indem er versuchte diese Puppe in das pinke Haus laufen zu lassen, wo Mary die Kinder spielte. Lenny war schließlich ein Pferd und hatte im Haus nichts verloren. Das durfte er bereits schmerzhaft erfahren, weil Mary ihm ein anderes an den Kopf warf, da er erneut am Fenster mit diesem stand und Mister Ed spielte.

"Das ist total schwul." grummelte Lucas vor sich hin.

"Sieh es mal von der Seite, niemand wird jemals davon erfahren." muntere Lenny ihn auf und lief gelangweilt mit seinem Pferd durch den Haufen von Kleidern für die Puppen.

Mary holte etwas aus ihrem Schrank und dann hatte Lucas eine pinke Küchenzeile für die kleine Barbiewelt vor sich stehen. "Die Kinder kommen gleich aus der Schule und die Mutter muss ihnen Essen kochen."

"Das glaube ich nicht." sagte Lucas und ließ die Puppe zum Telefon laufen, wo sie den Pizzaservice anrief.

Lenny's kleiner Schwester gefiel das gar nicht. "Die muss aber kochen, denn Pizza ist doch ungesund!"

Lucas sah die Kleine genervt an. "Aber Mama hat heute schlechte Laune und ganz dolle Kopfschmerzen, die kann nicht kochen."

"Sie liebt ihre Kinder und kocht immer leckere Sachen für sie!" konterte Mary, hielt zusätzlich einen kleinen Puppenbecher, der ebenfalls in der absolut modischen Farbe Pink war, Lucas' Puppe hin. "Lass sie ein Aspirin trinken, dann geht das wieder."

Der Teenager runzelte die Stirn und seufzte tief auf. "Das gibt es doch nicht!"

"Wieher." machte Lenny und ließ das Pferd um Lucas herum hopsen bis dieser seinen Fuß direkt darauf herab senkte und es damit einklemmte.

"Das Pferd ist jetzt müde und muss schlafen!" sagte Lucas und trank das imaginäre Aspirin.

Mary freute sich, zog ihre Kinderpuppen an und ließ sie aus der Schule kommen. "Mama, Mama, hast du uns was leckeres zu essen gemacht?"

"Nein, meine lieben, der Pizzaservice kommt aber gleich." sagte Lucas in hoher Stimme, denn mit seiner normalen durfte er ja nicht sprechen.

"Du sollst sie doch etwas kochen lassen! Meine Mum kocht immer wenn ich aus dem Kindergarten komme!" protestierte Mary zum wiederholten Mal.

"Und ich sagte dir, sie hat keine Lust zu kochen. Außerdem kann die das nicht." sagte Lucas und schob die Küche zur Seite. "Warum spielt dein Bruder nicht die Mutter, der ist bestimmt besser im kochen mit dieser als ich."

Schmollend verschränkte das Mädchen die Arme vor der Brust. "Nö, der zieht die nur immer aus und legt sie alle ins Bett."

"Wieso denn das?" fragte Lucas.

Lenny rutschte etwas zurück und stellte ganz beschäftigt die Pferde in ihren Stall.

"Keine Ahnung. Bei ihm müssen die Kinder immer ins Bett gehen und dürfen nicht stören. Komm, spiel jetzt weiter mit!"

Lucas sah seinen Freund mit einem wissenden Blick an. Zum Glück hatte die Kleine keine Ahnung an was für Spiele ihr Bruder bei den Puppen jedesmal zu denken schien.

"Ich bin die Pferde, guck mich nicht so an und koch den Kindern was!"

"Nein, die Kinder wollen nichts mehr essen. Jetzt muss die Prinzessin zum großen Ball ins Schloß und fährt mit ihrer Kutsche hin." Sie legte Lucas eine weitere Puppe in den Schoß. "Das ist die böse Königin, die hat auch keine Kopfschmerzen und muss nichts kochen. Sie mag die Prinzessin nicht." Dann stand Mary auf, holte noch etwas aus dem Schrank, was eigentlich nicht mehr auf den Boden passte, denn der war schon über und über gefüllt mit tausenden Sachen für ihre Puppen. Eine große pink farbene Kutsche wurde vor dem Haus abgestellt. Die Kleine zog ihre Lieblingspuppe an, kämmte ihr ewig lange die Haare und gab die Bürste an Lucas weiter, damit der die böse Königin auch vorbereitete. Nur ihr Kleid bekam er ihr nicht angezogen. Leise vor sich hin fluchend legte er die Puppe neben sich. Lenny musste seine Pferde vor die Kutsche spannen. "Sieht gekonnt bei dir aus, du machst das also öfters?"

Lenny schenkte ihm einen nicht besonders freundlichen Seitenblick. "Riskiere es bloß nicht auf die Idee zu kommen, das jemanden zu erzählen?"

"Ach nein, ich dachte nur eben an die Kamera, die du in deinem Zimmer hast um die Bilder in Postergröße in der Schule aushängen zu können."

"Haha, dann kommst du aber gleich an die Wand gegenüber hin mit deiner bösen Stiefmutter!"

"Das ist nicht die Stiefmutter, sondern nur die böse Königin." unterbrach Mary die beiden. Sie stieg über ihre Spielsachen und setzte sich zwischen die Jungs. Irgendwie war sie total stolz darauf, wie die großen mit ihr spielten.

Mrs. Denver befreite sie in diesem Moment aus ihrem Schicksal, indem sie sie zum Essen rief. Überglücklich warfen die zwei Freunde die Puppen beiseite und wollten gerade raus stürmen, als Mary wieder zu weinen anfing. Fragend sah Lucas zu Lenny.

Augenrollend ging der zurück zu seiner Schwester und drückte sie tröstend. "Wir können doch nach dem Essen weiter spielen. Komm jetzt erst mal, Mum wird sauer, wenn du wieder nicht kommst, weil du hier weiter spielen möchtest."

Bitte was? Lucas sollte nach dem Essen hier weiter machen? Es wurde Zeit für einen Rettungsplan. Er steuerte Lenny's Zimmer an und wählte von dem Apparat dort das Architekturbüro seiner Mutter auf Zeit an. Mrs. Bridger befand sich zwar gerade in einer Besprechung, würde aber sofort anrufen, sobald sie damit fertig war. Der Grundstein für seine Flucht war also gelegt. Hoffentlich dauerte diese Besprechung nicht so lange. Westphalen würde auf jeden Fall zurück rufen, das wusste er. Sollte sie erst hören, dass ihr Sohn Lucas angerufen hatte, würde sie sofort besorgt sein und denken es ging im wieder schlechter. Der Plan konnte besser gar nicht sein. Ein weiterer Schritt um der Hölle zu entkommen war, ganz langsam essen. Hunger hatte er sowieso keinen großen, also sollte er damit auch keine Probleme bekommen.

Schnell huschte er aus Lenny's Zimmer wieder zurück. Lenny hatte Mary auf den Arm genommen und trug sie zum Essen runter ins Wohnzimmer. "Wo kommst du her?" fragte er verwundert an Lucas, der von hinten kam.

"War nur noch kurz auf der Toilette." log Lucas vor. Sicher war sicher. Noch würde er Lenny nicht gestehen, wie er sich aus der Affäre zu ziehen hoffte.

Unten angekommen mussten sie feststellen nicht die einzigen gewesen zu sein, die in der Hölle waren. Mrs. Denver scheuchte Charlie in die Küche, wo er unter dem Tisch zu bleiben hatte, bis er trocken war und Ben bekam mehrere Handtücher in die Hand gedrückt, sowie einen Bademantel zum vorüber gehenden Überziehen. Von oben bis unten mit Schlamm und Schneematsch vollgespritzt war er soeben mit dem Hund von ihrer gemeinsamen Runde zurück gekehrt. Lenny verkniff sich ein Grinsen. Es war gut zu sehen, wenn auch andere Probleme mit seinem Hund hatten, nicht nur er selbst.

Lucas blieb eine Weile bei Ben stehen und sah ihm beim Trocknen seiner Haare zu, ehe er in das kleine Badezimmer im Erdgeschoss neben dem Eingang verschwand, um die nassen Sachen auszuziehen. So wie es aussah bereute er es nun doch ihn zum Schlitten fahren überredet zu haben. Moment mal, was dachte er denn da? Er war nicht überredet worden, sondern gezwungen! "Kann ich davon ausgehen, dass wir nach dem Essen nach Hause gehen?" fragte er seinen Freund, als dieser aus dem Bad zurück kam. Der Bademantel stand ihm gut, es war ein älterer von Mrs. Denver selbst in zartem Flieder.

Brummelnd drückte sich Ben an ihm vorbei. Nicht besonders gesprächig mit einem mal. Lucas grinste vor sich hin, schob die Hände in seine Hosentaschen und folgte ihm an den Essenstisch. Der anderen Schwester von Lenny gefiel es ebensowenig nun schon Essen zu kommen. Halb hysterisch fauchte sie ihre Mutter an, noch zu warten, sie würde gleich kommen. Im Gegenzug drohte ihre Mutter damit den Stecker raus zu ziehen. Das machte das Mädchen noch verrückter, denn sie bekam einfach nicht den Endgegner in den Griff. Wurde Zeit mal den Experten ran zu lassen. Lucas kniete sich neben sie. "Lass mich mal machen, ich besiege ihn für dich, dann können wir essen."

Mrs. Denver gefiel das nicht so besonders, aber wenn Lucas damit ihre Tochter an den Essenstisch brachte, war ihr das nur recht. Nun wartete also alles, dass Lucas den fiesen Endgegner in dem Computerspiel besiegte und damit die neben ihm wartende Tochter zum Essen brachte. Schneller als gedacht besiegte er ihn und beide begaben sich zum Tisch. Lucas hätte gerne noch etwas weiter gespielt, doch leider befand er sich hier nicht bei sich zu Hause und seine Erziehung tat ihr übriges.

Sie waren gerade beim Hauptgang als das Vidphone klingelte und Mrs. Denver zu diesem eilte um den Anruf entgegen zu nehmen. In Lucas stieg die Freude auf, endlich konnte er sich von seinem unfreiwilligen Babysitterjob befreien. Auf Dr. Westphalen war in dieser Richtung immer Verlass. Nervös tippelte sein Fuß unter dem Tisch auf den Teppich. War es vielleicht doch nicht die Bordärztin, sondern jemand anders, mit dem Lenny's Mutter nun eifrig am telefonieren war? Sein Teller leerte sich allmählich, doch Mrs. Denver kehrte einfach nicht an den Esstisch zurück. Was für ein Beispiel, dachte er bei sich. Videospiele waren bis auf weiteres verboten und sie konnte zum Tratschen verschwinden.

Endlich kam sie. "Ben, deine Mutter möchte gerne mit ihnen sprechen." Sie zog es nach wie vor vor, ihn in einer höflicheren Art anzusprechen.

"Äh, nein, ich glaube eher sie will mit mir reden!" ging Lucas dazwischen bevor Ben auch nur seine Gabel neben den Teller legen konnte.

"Nein, das will sie nicht. Sie hätte ganz gerne mit deinem Bruder gesprochen. Außerdem habe ich mit ihr ausgemacht, dass sie dich nachher abholen kommt, wenn sie mit der Arbeit fertig ist. Du kannst also noch hier bleiben und musst nicht wieder raus in die Kälte. Das war sowieso eine sehr dumme Idee von euch beiden. In deinem Zustand!" sagte sie ernst. "Was ist nun? Deine Mutter wartet!" scheuchte sie Ben hinaus in den Flur, da dieser weiterhin einfach sitzen geblieben war.

Schnell stand der Moraloffizier auf und ging nach draußen. Mit dem Bademantel von Mrs. Denver sah dies alles ein wenig merkwürdig aus. Hoffentlich waren seine Sachen bald trocken.

Der Teenager überlegte, was die beiden Frauen wohl besprochen haben könnten, dass er nun weiterhin hier bleiben musste und nicht, wie er gehofft hatte, nach Hause konnte. Eigentlich hatte er doch den Hausschlüssel bei sich. Er müsste nur seine Schuhe und die Jacke anziehen und gehen. Seine Stimmung wurde brummeliger. Sein schön ausgedachter Plan war mit einem Mal nach hinten los gegangen.

Bens Stimmung konnte nicht besser sein. Dr. Westphalen musste ihn ordentlich zusammen gestaucht haben, das konnte Lucas an seinem Gesichtsausdruck sehen. Die beiden kannten sich einfach schon zu gut, um nicht zu wissen, wann wer etwas ausgefressenen hatte oder einfach nur an einem völlig anderen Ort sein wollte.

Sobald Mary aufgegessen hatte, rutschte sie von ihrem Stuhl und zog an Lucas' Hand. "Kommst du mit weiter spielen?"

Augenrollend sah er auf seinen noch halbvollen Kompott. "Äh, nein, ich muss noch was essen." Eigentlich hatte er gar keinen Hunger mehr.

"Und er wird dann mit mir weiter spielen!" mischte sich auf einmal Lenny's andere Schwester ein. Lucas fiel dabei auf, dass er ihren Namen noch gar nicht wusste.

Mary streckte ihr die Zunge raus. "Nein, wird er nicht. Er hat vorhin mit mir schon gespielt und muss da jetzt weiter machen."

"Stimmt, er hatte bereits mit dir gespielt und nun bin ich dran!" bestimmte das ältere Mädchen.

"Keinen Streit bitte, Susan! Lass deiner kleinen Schwester ihren Spaß, du machst doch sowieso den ganzen Tag nur dieses Videospiel, da würde sich Lucas doch nur langweilen." sagte Mrs. Denver als Schlichterin. Erfolg schien sie damit aber nicht zu haben, denn Susan sah bockig zu ihr.

"Wenn ich mich auch mal kurz einmischen darf, Lucas ist ursprünglich mal mein Freund gewesen, aber ich finde es ganz nett, wenn ihr euch um ihn streitet und ihn gerne nur für euch haben wollt!" sagte Lenny, der ebenfalls schon die Nase voll zu haben schien.

Ben warf einen mahnenden Blick zu seinem "kleinen Bruder". Hatte er es wieder geschafft und war der Liebling von allen geworden. "Vielleicht sollten wir einfach nach Hause gehen und dort auf unsere eigenen Eltern warten? Ich muss mich langsam auch mit Büchern für die Uni eindecken. Die kaufen sich ja nicht von selbst." versuchte er für sich und Lucas einen Fluchtweg zusammen zu basteln.

"Nein, nein, eure Mutter wollte, dass ihr zwei hier bleibt und ich glaube das hat sie auch zu dir gesagt. Ich meine jedenfalls nicht mich verhört zu haben!" bestimmte sofort Mrs. Denver den weiteren Verbleib der Bridger Brüder.

"Iss jetzt endlich auf, damit wir spielen können!" drängelte Mary an Lucas' Seite. Sie stand neben ihn und wollte ihn gerade mit einem Löffel füttern, als er ihr diesen schnell aus der Hand nahm und selbst zu essen anfing. Wurde ja noch schöner, wenn er sich von einer vierjährigen füttern ließe.

Ihre ältere Schwester sah dennoch nicht ein, warum ausgerechnet immer die jüngste ihren Kopf durchgesetzt bekam. "Lenny ist doch auch noch da, der mit ihr spielen kann! Lucas hat das Spiel super drauf, wenn wir zu zweit das machen, komm ich schneller durch und kann auch wieder mehr im Haushalt helfen!"

Aha, diese Taktik wurde nun probiert. Lucas kannte das bereits von seinen eigenen Eltern, doch da halfen solche Sachen nicht. Entweder man tat was sie einem sagten, oder man hatte Pech gehabt und durfte gar nichts mehr. Meistens hatte er sich mit ihren Entscheidungen abzufinden gehabt.

Mrs. Denver ließ sich nicht beeinflussen. Ihr Wort war welches zählte und welches befolgt werden musste, demnach fand sich Lucas keine zehn Minuten später in Mary's Zimmer wieder gemeinsam mit Lenny. Erneut saßen sie in einem wahren Haufen an Barbiepuppen und durften nun klassische Märchen mit Prinzessinnen durch spielen. Irgendwie fand Lucas, das er in Bens Rolle als Tellerwäscher eher Spaß gehabt hätte.

"Wollen wir nicht lieber was anderes spielen?" versuchte er nach gut einer Stunde seine Situation zu verbessern, denn er hatte in dem Zimmer einen Lerncomputer entdeckt. Das war auf jeden Fall männlicher als mit Puppen spielen zu müssen. "Sieh doch nur, damit kann man auch ganz toll spielen." Er war bereits aufgestanden und hatte diesen in die Hand genommen.

"Ist kaputt." sagte Mary, während sie ihrer Puppe die langen blonden Haare zum x-ten Male an diesem Tag kämmte.

Seufzend legte er das Gerät wieder in die Ecke. Ken musste gerade ein Nickerchen machen, darum leistete er es sich in dem Zimmer nach weiteren, für ihn angenehmeren Beschäftigungen zu suchen. "Und was ist mit den Bauklötzen? Damit kann man richtig hohe Türme bauen!"

Mary sah zwar kurz zu ihm rüber, wie er die Bauklötze auf dem Boden verstreute, schenkte dann aber wieder ihren Puppen mehr Beachtung. Lenny bekam von ihr ein weiteres Kind in die Hand gedrückt, das er spielen sollte und das konnte er dazu noch perfekt. Lucas hätte ihm bereits mehrmals wegen seiner nervigen Art beinahe angeblafft. Seine Nerven lagen einfach blank und er wusste nicht gut mit Kindern zu können. Es war eine Sache mit Tieren gut umgehen zu können, ein Händchen für Computer zu haben, aber kleine Kinder waren zu unberechenbar.

"Hier sind doch Malbücher, wollen wir nicht lieber ein wenig ausmalen?" Er versuchte es weiter.

"Nein, bloß nicht malen, das langweilt mich noch mehr, als wenn ich hier den halben Bauernhof von Barbie samt Kinderfreunden spielen muss!" nörgelte Lenny statt dessen herum.

Lucas sah ihn verzweifelt an. "Aber was sollen wir sonst machen? Ich habe keine Lust mehr auf diese ..." Vorsichtshalber brach er ab, ehe Mary zu sehr mitbekam, dass er wegen ihr so gelangweilt war.

Der andere Teenager zuckte mit den Schultern. "Gar nichts können wir machen, außer Ken aufwachen zu lassen. Sein Pferd Ed langweilt sich bereits und braucht jemanden zum reden."

"Wir können ja eine Gruppentherapie mit den Puppen machen, wenn du so sehr darauf bestehst." grummelte Lucas vor sich hin und setzte sich wieder zu seinem Freund. Ben würde das heimgezahlt bekommen, dass er ihn nicht einfach zu Hause auf der Couch hatte liegen lassen und seine noch freie Zeit als kranker Schüler genießen ließ.

Mrs. Denver betrat das Zimmer, entzückt wie süß es doch war, dass die beiden Jungs mit ihrer jüngsten Tochter spielten. "Am liebsten würde ich euch gar nicht mehr trennen, aber deine Mutter ist da, Lucas."

Innerlich dankte Lucas allen Göttern die er kannte für diese Erlösung. "Bis dann! Tschüß Mary."

Bockig saß die Kleine in ihrem Zimmer. Sie warf ihre Puppe wütend in die Ecke, denn sie wollte nicht, dass Lucas ging, doch der ließ sich nicht zurück halten, schon gar nicht wenn Westphalen endlich da war, um ihn zu holen. Ihm tat das Mädchen zwar leid, aber sie hatte ihn nun genug gequält. Lenny hoffte noch ein, komm doch mit zu hören, doch er war dafür nicht ganz qualifiziert genug, denn diese Worte drangen nicht aus der Kehle des Computergenies.

Ben, nun wieder in seinen eigenen, etwas trockeneren Sachen, stand betreten guckend in der Tür. Westphalen hatte einen wirklich bösen Blick aufgesetzt. Sie schien etwas beruhigt, als sie Lucas sah. Sanft strich sie ihm über die Wange. "Geht es dir gut?"

"Jetzt schon." sagte er, während er in seine Jacke schlüpfte und die Schuhe anzog.

Mrs. Denver, mit ihrer kleinen Mary auf dem Arm, kam zu ihnen. Auch Susan war in den Flur getreten. "Wenn du mal Lust hast und mir bei meinem Videospiel helfen willst, kannst du gerne wieder kommen." sagte sie.

Lucas spürte schon den stechenden Blick von Dr. Westphalen. Hatte sie da Videospiel gehört? Im Anbetracht dessen, wie Bridger auf dieses Thema öfter schon reagiert hat, wäre es keine gute Idee, Lucas genau das tun zu lassen.

"Ist gut, werde ich machen." antwortete er dennoch Susan. Mrs. Denver verabschiedete sich noch von Westphalen und bot ihr an, doch einfach mal zu einem Plausch vorbei zu kommen, sie sei ja ständig zu Hause. Selbst Charlie wollte sich noch von den beiden Gästen verabschieden. Ben wurde beinahe wieder auf den Boden geworfen vor Energie und Lucas leckte er die Hand ab. Endlich verließen sie aber das Haus der Denvers. Auf dem Weg zu dem ihren wurde kein Wort gesprochen. Dr. Westphalen war anzusehen, wie sauer sie war. Kaum fiel bei ihnen die Tür ins Schloß, fuhr sie zu Ben herum. Ihr Gesichtsausdruck reichte eigentlich aus um zu wissen, woran dieser jetzt war. "Wir haben zwar schon geredet, als ich angerufen habe, aber das Thema ist noch lange nicht gegessen! Wie können sie nur so verantwortungslos sein und Lucas mit einer nicht auskurierten Virusinfektion in die eisige Winterkälte raus ziehen?" Sie schrie Ben regelrecht an. Selbst Lucas war bei ihrer erhobenen Stimme vor Schreck zusammen gezuckt. Minki kam aus der Küche heran gepest und huschte die Treppen nach oben.

Ben brachte selbst keine Antwort zur Rechtfertigung heraus. Er war kaum selbst zur Tür herein gewesen und wollte sich gerade ausziehen, doch nun musste er sich dem Zorn der Ärztin ausliefern. Ein wenig verstört drein sehend stand Lucas daneben.

"Ich warte auf eine Antwort!" beharrte Dr. Westphalen in lautstarkem Ton auf eine Erwiderung Bens.

"Na, ähm... ich dachte, das ging schon in Ordnung, er war doch eigentlich wieder ganz fit." sagte Ben mit sehr leiser Stimme. Die Präsenz des Doktors hatte ihn stark eingeschüchtert.

"Sind sie noch ganz bei Trost? Das sieht doch ein Blinder mit Krückstock, dass Lucas noch lange nicht über dem Berg ist und sich zu schonen hat! Wir können von Glück reden, dass ihr bei Mrs. Denver vorbei seid und Lucas mich von dort angerufen hat. Ich möchte nicht wissen, wie es ihm jetzt gehen würde, wäre er den gesamten Tag mit dir draußen gewesen. Und komm mir ja nicht mit, er hätte das gewollt!" Sie fuchtelte wild mit dem Zeigefinger vor seiner Nase herum. Sie bemerkte noch nicht einmal, wie sie zwischen dem du und dem sie in gegenüber dem Versorgungsoffizier wechselte. "Das nehme ich ihnen nicht ab! Lucas ist nun bereits viel länger mit mir und Nathan hier zusammen als sie denken und in dieser Zeit haben wir bereits eine Menge von den anderen gelernt. Ich weiß was ich Lucas zutrauen kann und was nicht. Ich glaube nicht, dass er so dumm wäre und mit einer nicht auskurierten Krankheit draußen herum läuft!" Dass Lucas genau solche Dinge tatsächlich aber drauf hatte, ließ sie dabei unter den Tisch fallen.

"Du musst nicht hier stehen bleiben und dir das anhören. Geh lieber rauf und leg dich noch etwas ins Bett." sagte sie besorgt an den Teenager, als sie seinen betretenen Gesichtsausdruck bemerkte. Er schien sich bei ihrem Appell wohl ebenfalls angesprochen gefühlt zu haben. "Der einzige, der nun etwas zu befürchten hat ist Ben Krieg!" Sie sah bereits wieder zu ihm und stach ihn mit ihren Blicken zu Boden. Wahrscheinlich wünschte der Moraloffizier sich gerade lieber an den Kaffeetisch seiner ehemaligen Schwiegermutter.

Lucas ließ jedoch keine weitere Sekunde verstreichen. Sobald er gehört hatte, dass er auf sein Zimmer durfte, verschwand er auch in diesem. Minki saß vor seiner Zimmertür und wartete dort. Als sie ihn kommen sah, miaute sie einmal leise auf. Er nahm sie auf den Arm und schloß die Tür hinter sich. Dr. Westphalens Geschrei war weiterhin zu hören. Noch nie, seit Lucas sich erinnern konnte, hatte er sie so wütend erlebt. Dies lehrte ihn auch darauf zu achten, sie niemals so wütend zu machen.

Schnell zog er sich um und legte sich in sein Bett. Minki huschte ihm hinterher, froh endlich jemanden zu haben, der sie am Bauch kraulte. Sie rollte sich auf den Rücken und schnurrte unentwegt vor sich hin. Irgendwann verstummte das Geschrei. Lucas meinte sich zu erinnern, wie auf dem Stockwerk eine Tür leise ins Schloß fiel. Wahrscheinlich war das Ben, der dem Doc aus den Augen zu gehen hatte. Es dauerte auch nicht lange bis besagte Ärztin auf einmal an seine Tür klopfte.

"Ist offen!" erlaubte er ihr einzutreten.

"Ich habe dir einen heißen Kakao gemacht. Du warst zum Glück nicht so lange draußen, aber ich denke er wird dir dennoch gut tun." Sie setzte sich zu ihm auf die Bettkante und hielt ihm die Tasse hin.

"Danke."

Sie strich ihm liebevoll durch das Haar, als wäre er wirklich ihr Sohn. "Ich hatte schon das schlimmste befürchtet, als man mir sagte, du hättest angerufen und dann auch noch bei deinem Freund Lenny. Ich dachte, du hättest einen Rückfall bekommen und musstest einfach dir bei jemanden Hilfe suchen."

"Nein, mir geht es gut. Es ist gar nichts und auch Ben ist nicht ganz so schuldig. Ich hätte selbst mich mehr durchsetzen müssen." Irgendwie tat ihm sein Freund leid. Es war nicht in Ordnung gewesen, ihn mit raus zerren zu wollen, aber andererseits traf Lucas schließlich auch Schuld und dann bekam nur Ben eine Predigt, die ihresgleichen suchte.

"Das ist wahr, du hättest wirklich nicht mit ihm gehen dürfen und mit Nathan werde ich nachher auch noch sprechen. Ich hätte wissen müssen, dass das nicht gut geht, wenn man euch beide allein lässt."

Er sah nachdenklich auf seinen Kakao. "Sie sollten auf mich auch sauer sein und nicht nur auf Ben. Was auch immer sie ihm an den Kopf geworfen haben oder welche Konsequenzen ihn erwarten, ich sollte ebenfalls ..."

"Nein, vergiss das jetzt. Du musst erst einmal gesund werden und dann reden wir über deine Fehler. Es war schon auf dem Boot immer so, dass du dich zu sehr hast von ihm mitreißen lassen. Wir hätten es wissen müssen und dafür sorgen, das es nicht geschehen kann. Wir sind mindestens genauso verantwortlich wie du und vielleicht auch wie Ben. Nur in meinen Augen hätte er als der ältere von euch beiden auch der vernünftigere sein müssen. In unserer Situation ist solch ein Verhalten nicht angebracht und das muss er wissen. Er ist Offizier bei der Navy und handelt wie ein Kind!" Sie strich ihm eine Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht und sah ihn gütig an. "Mach dir keinen Kopf mehr darum. Nimm dein Buch und ließ etwas, außerdem möchte dein Kätzchen von dir schon wieder gestreichelt werden." Lächelnd sah sie auf Minki, die mit der Pfote gegen Lucas' Hand stieß.

Er sah zu dem Kätzchen, das ihn mit seinen blauen Augen neugierig ansah ehe er begann ihr den Kopf zu streicheln. "Na gut." seufzte er. "Ich bin dennoch der Meinung, dass mich eine Mitschuld trifft, daran können sie nichts ändern, egal was sie sagen."

"Dein schlechtes Gewissen ist hier fehl am Platz. Vergiss es einfach. Meine Kinder haben öfters solche Appelle bekommen, mach dir nichts daraus. Würdest du etwas wirklich absolut dummes machen, würde ich dir bestimmt ebenfalls auf diese Weise den Kopf waschen. Nun hör endlich auf auf diesem Thema herum zu reiten. Ben bringt das nichts, nur ihm muss man zeigen wo seine Grenzen sind, ich glaube nicht, dass er das wüsste, wenn man ihn nicht entsprechend diese aufzeigt. Er kann nicht meinen hier seinen Spaß haben zu können, wenn wir einige sehr gefährliche Leute im Nacken sitzen haben und du dazu noch gesundheitlich so angeschlagen bist, dass seine Ideen dir schadet. Das geht einfach nicht und ich werde da nun auch nicht weiter mit dir diskutieren. Das Thema ist gegessen!"

Am liebsten hätte Lucas aber gerne noch etwas gesagt, doch er gab sich geschlagen und hielt den Mund. Seine Tasse stellte er auf den kleinen Nachttisch. Minki war diejenige, der er jetzt seine meiste Aufmerksamkeit schenkte und das nicht nur, weil sie von ihm nicht verlangte mit Barbiepuppen zu spielen. Als Doktor Westphalen seine Kapitulation bemerkte, ließ sie ihn in seinem Zimmer allein. Sie musste sich unbedingt aus ihren Arbeitssachen schälen und selbst einmal für einen Moment die Füße hoch legen. Ihr Arbeitstag war sehr anstrengend gewesen. Sie vermisste ihre wissenschaftliche Arbeit. Manchmal könnte sie ununterbrochen weiter machen ohne sich so ausgelaugt zu fühlen wie hier, doch das hier war leider etwas anderes.


	37. Schlag auf Schlag

__

Anm: Vielen Dank für die Reviews.

Kiddo: Wieso wundert es mich nicht, dass du dich selbst in Mary wieder erkannt hast?

Samusa: Ich glaube da hatte einer Spaß beim lesen. 

Captain Bridger war genauso wenig begeistert gewesen wie Dr. Westphalen als er davon erfuhr, was Ben sich an diesem Tag geleistet hatte. Da ihm die Wissenschaftlerin aber bereits sagte, Ben sich vorgenommen zu haben, sah er davon ab ihn ebenfalls nochmals in seinem Zimmer zu besuchen und kam lieber zu Lucas.

Der Teenager hatte sich ein Puzzle auf dem Fußboden ausgebreitet und versuchte dieses unter Hilfe seines jungen Kätzchens zusammen zu bauen. Minki war jedoch mehr eine Belastung als Hilfe, denn ihre Teile saßen alle an den falschen Stellen und die richtigen riß sie wieder aus dem Bild.

"Geht es dir gut?" fragte Bridger, als er in das Zimmer trat und sich mit zu dem Jungen auf den Boden setzte.

"Ja, alles bestens." Lucas suchte gerade nach der richtigen Stelle für ein Teil und sah deshalb nicht auf.

Der Captain setzte sich neben den Teenager auf dem Boden und fuhr ihm kurz durch das Haar. Er wusste gar nicht wie dies zustande kam, doch auf einmal hatte seine Hand diese Berührung gesucht gehabt. Ihm wuchs Lucas bereits stärker ans Herz, als er es jemals hatte zulassen wollen. Niemals, so hatte er sich geschworen, wollte er nochmals jemanden so nah an sich heran kommen lassen um am Ende nicht wieder verletzt zu werden, doch das hier. Diese ganze Situation war stärker als sein Wille. Wenn er nicht aufpasste, würde er in Lucas wirklich noch seinen eigenen Sohn sehen.

"Ist mit ihnen alles in Ordnung?" fragte Lucas statt dessen ihn, denn er machte einen sehr verwirrten Eindruck, als wäre etwas geschehen.

Bridger rang sich ein Lächeln ab. "Mir geht es gut, mach dir keine Sorgen. Wirst du die kommende Woche schon wieder zur Schule gehen?"

"Das weiß ich nicht. Der Doc hat noch nichts dazu gesagt und ich bin ihr ehrlich auch ganz dankbar dafür, wenn sie mich noch eine Weile hier zu Hause behält. Je länger ich hier bin umso weniger muss ich die Schulbank drücken." Er legte frustriert das Puzzleteil zur Seite. "Kann ich nicht auch einfach zur Uni gehen? Sie brauchen mich nur in einem Fach einzuschreiben, von dem ich keine Ahnung habe, aber das mich doch etwas interessiert, dann würde mir das hier wenigstens etwas Spaß machen. Alles ist besser als weiterhin bei diesem Mour im Unterricht zu sitzen und sich zu langweilen."

"Du diskutierst gerne mit mir rum, richtig? Wir haben das alles bereits durch." Erneut eine dieser unbewussten Gesten, dieses mal strich er ihm sanft über den Rücken. Zum Glück schien das Lucas nicht zu stören, vielleicht bekam er es gar nicht so sehr mit, was Bridger eigentlich tat.

"Weiß ich doch, aber ich halte das echt nicht mehr lange aus. Das ist ziemlich frustrierend alles und mir werden hier Computer verboten und einfach alles, was mein eigenes selbst aus macht. Das ist einfach nicht fair! Ben hat seinen Spaß, der kann sich demnächst in die Vorlesungen setzten und sich ein gutes Leben machen. Sie sollten auf ihn aufpassen, nicht dass der demnächst noch anfängt dort für teures Geld die Klausurfragen an die Studenten zu verteilen, die er bei einem Einbruch in die einzelnen Büros der Professoren sicher gestellt hat."

"Das soll er sich mal trauen, dann gibt es nicht nur von mir Ärger." Bridger suchte unbeabsichtigt ein paar Teile aus dem Haufen und probierte ebenfalls sie einzusetzen. "Hat er dir gegenüber etwas in der Richtung geäußert? Ich möchte so etwas wissen, wenn er dir davon erzählt. Kann ich mich auf dich verlassen."

Hilflos sah ihn Lucas an. "Sie wissen doch, das mich das in einen Gewissenskonflikt stürzt! Ben ist mein Freund und jetzt auch noch mein Bruder, müssen wir nicht zusammen halten? Kann ich nicht still schweigend daneben sitzen und mich an seiner Blamage erfreuen?"

"Ich fürchte nicht, kleiner. Bitte sag mir Bescheid, wenn er wieder etwas plant. Einen Aufruhr wegen Ben Krieg ist das letzte, was wir jetzt brauchen. Ich habe noch immer keine neue Stelle und werde daher noch eine Weile zu Hause sein, vielleicht bekomme ich durch die UEO etwas zugewiesen, doch noch ist das nicht sicher. Ich muss weiterhin selbst mein Glück versuchen. Wir dürfen nicht auffallen, wir müssen weiterhin den Schein wahren und das bedeutet auch für dich weiterhin zur HighSchool zu gehen und dich einem sehr langweiligen Matheunterricht zu unterziehen, auch wenn du es nicht magst." Bittend sah er zu dem Teenager, dessen blaue Augen sein Herz zu erweichen versuchten. Bevor sie es schafften, stand der Captain auf und verließ lieber den Raum. Er hätte für alles weitere keine Garantie übernehmen können.

Als es Zeit für's Abendessen wurde, hatte sich Ben noch immer nicht aus seinem Zimmer heraus getraut. Lucas trat an die Tür und klopfte an. Ganz leise brummte jemand von innen. Er nahm das mal als Aufforderung eintreten zu dürfen.

"Ach du bist's bloß." sagte Ben sichtlich erleichtert, als er Lucas erblickte. Er holte den Porno hinter dem Kissen wieder hervor und sah sich weiter die überaus interessanten Artikel an, wie er das Lucas gegenüber zu Beginn ihrer Fahrt auf der seaQuest genannt hatte.

"Wen hast du denn erwartet? Soll ich wieder gehen? Das kann ich gerne tun, ich habe mir nur Sorgen um dich gemacht und dachte vielleicht soll ich zwischen dir und dem Doc vermitteln, aber das scheint ja nicht nötig zu sein."

Ben seufzte, klappte die Zeitschrift ganz zu und legte sie neben sich auf die Couch. Sein Zimmer war noch nicht eingerichtet worden und er schlief auf einer alten Gästecouch. Diese und ein einsamer Schrank so wie ein sehr dürftiger Schreibtisch waren alles, was er in seinem Zimmer bisher besaß. Bridger hatte jedoch gemeint die kommende Woche mit dem Versorgungsoffizier etwas besorgen gehen zu wollen. "Komm rein, kleiner, setz dich zu mir und sag dem alten Ben was du auf dem Herzen hast."

"Eigentlich wollte ich wissen wie es dir geht. Der Start als mein großer Bruder war hier schon mal nicht so gut gelaufen."

"Nein, ist es nicht." sagte Ben leicht säuselnd. Es war seine Art Sarkasmus zu zeigen. Die Tür hatte Lucas geschlossen und setzte sich nun neben Ben hin. "Meinst du, du kommst dennoch damit klar? Ich meine, nun wo sie sauer auf dich ist und ihr euch gerade ..." Er dachte nach, wie er denn weiter machen konnte.

"Hör auf dir dein süßes Köpfchen darüber zu zerbrechen, Lucas. Ich gerate ständig mit den Leuten aneinander. Das mit Westphalen war nicht das erste mal und es wird auch nicht das letzte mal gewesen sein. Wir wissen das beide." Natürlich wussten sie beide das. Es verging keine Woche in der Ben einmal nicht mit der Wissenschaftlerin aneinander geraten war, weil er wieder etwas durcheinander gebracht hatte oder anstellte.

Nach einer beinahe endlosen Zeit, in der keiner der beiden etwas sagte, drehte sich Ben zu Lucas. "Du weißt nicht zufällig wie ich mich wieder bei ihr einkratzen kann? Ich habe die Befürchtung sie wird mich heute ohne Abendessen zu Bett schicken und mir knurrt langsam schon der Magen." Ben Kriegs Magen unterstützte das Gesagte noch mit einem lautstarken Aufruf.

"Lass mich mal nachdenken, du kannst dich bei ihr in der Küche nützlich machen. Da bin ich schon mal eine richtige Niete drinnen oder geh ihr ein paar schöne Blumen kaufen. Irgendsowas. Ich glaube das wird ihr gefallen."

"Blumen!" Ben sprang auf. "Das ist es, du bist ein Genie!"

"Aha, war mir nicht bewusst."

"Jede Frau liebt Blumen, selbst meine alte Schwiegermutter war sanft wie ein Baby, wenn man ihr Unkraut mitbrachte." Krieg hatte ein fieses Grinsen aufgesetzt, obwohl der Gedanken an Kathy Hitchcocks Mutter keine schönen Erinnerungen mit sich brachten. "Ich bin in zehn Minuten zurück, kannst du mir was zu Essen schmuggeln, wenn der Doc doch noch sauer sein sollte und die Blumen nicht wirken?"

"Ich kann es versuchen." sagte Lucas und sah Ben dabei zu, wie dieser sich anzog und dann ohne ein weiteres Wort aus seinem Zimmer, vorbei an Bridger, der aus dem Schlafzimmr kam, huschte.

"Was hat er denn?" sagte der Captain verwirrt, als er sich ein wenig von der Überraschung gefangen hatte und Lucas aus dem Zimmer seines neuen Bruders trat.

"Eine Idee."

Forschend sahen die blaugrauen Augen auf den Teenager. "Ich muss mir doch jetzt keine Sorgen machen?"

"Irgendwie machen sich gerade alle zuviele Sorgen. Nein, er will sich beim Doc wieder einkratzen wegen der Sache heute, das ist alles."

Bridger nickte verstehend. "Dann schafft er es jetzt schon mal nicht, denn sie hat mir vorhin gesagt, dass wir gleich essen würden und nun ist Ben fort."

Lucas zuckte mit den Schultern. "Dann muss er eben ohne Abendessen und Fernsehen ins Bett, ist doch klar." Grinsend verschwand er in seinem eigenen Zimmer, wo Minki an seinem Puzzle ganze Arbeit geleistet hatte. Der Rand existierte nur noch im angeknabberten Zustand. Das Computergenie seufzte traurig auf. Er hätte vielleicht das Kätzchen mitnehmen sollen anstatt es mit dem Puzzle allein zu lassen. "Bald habe ich nichts mehr, das nicht irgendwann einmal von deinem Gebiss angesabbert wurde." Sein Blick wanderte über einige Bücher, die Minki ebenfalls schon einmal gekostet hatte.

Keine zwei Minuten später klopfte Bridger schon bei ihm an, er soll runter zum Essen kommen. Minki nahm er dieses mal auf den Arm, bevor sie noch mehr zerstörte, als ohnehin schon. Kristin hatte sehr wohl mitbekommen, dass Ben kurz zuvor das Haus verlassen hatte und zog konsequent das Abendessen ohne diesen durch. Wenn er es nicht nötig hatte mit ihnen allen zusammen zu essen, dann sollte er zusehen wo er blieb. Es war als hätte Ben das gehört, denn er tauchte erst zwei Stunden später wieder auf, dann aber mit einem großen und wunderschönen Blumenstrauß, den er als erstes der Ärztin hin hielt und sie auf charmante Art um Verzeihung bat. Lucas musste sich ein Lachen verkneifen, denn so wie sein Freund im Wohnzimmer auf dem Teppich kniete hatte das durchaus etwas groteskes an sich. Dr. Westphalen gefiel das jedoch, denn sie machte ihm auf der Stelle noch etwas vom Abendessen warm und sah ihn nicht mehr mit dem strengen Blick an, den sie seit dem Nachmittag für ihn übrig gehabt hatte.

Leises Kratzen gegen seine Zimmertür weckte Lucas am nächsten Morgen aus dem Schlaf. Die Uhr zeigte bereits Mittag. Er konnte doch unmöglich so lange geschlafen haben! Ein kurzer überprüfender Blick auf seine Armbanduhr und es wurde bestätigt. Gähnend und sich streckend schob er die Bettdecke zur Seite. Mittlerweile fühlte er sich wirklich wieder ganz gut, hoffentlich entdeckten das seine Eltern auf Zeit nicht zu früh, sonst musste er schon morgen wieder in die Schule. Auf seinem Nachttisch war ein kleiner Zettel. Bridger hatte ihn geschrieben. Er war zusammen mit Ben unterwegs um einige Besorgungen für dessen Univorlesungen zu machen und anschließend wollten sie noch etwas wegen Möbeln gucken. Dr. Westphalen befand sich sicherlich ebenfalls bei der Arbeit und Lucas war damit allein zu Hause.

Das Kratzen an der Tür hielt an. Na gut, nicht ganz allein. Barfüßig schlurfte er zur Tür und öffnete sie einen Spalt breit, damit Minki hinein schlüpfen konnte. Sie musste sich gelangweilt haben, denn ihre großen blauen Augen sahen ihn erwartend an. Lucas ging in die Hocke um sie ein wenig zu kraulen, ehe er sich anzog und unten in der Küche nach etwas zum Essen suchte. Er füllte sich gerade ein paar Cornflakes in eine Schüssel, als sein Blick durch das Küchenfenster raus in den Vorgarten ging und er dort etwas entdeckte, das ganz sicher nicht dort sein sollte. Minki hopste auf die Armatur rauf und zum Fensterbrett. Miauend blickte sie ebenfalls nach draußen. "Sollten wir lieber rein holen, nicht?"

Minki schien ihm zuzustimmen, so wie sie mit dem Kopf nickte. Lucas holte ein Handtuch und schlüpfte nach draußen, um das schwarz-weiß gefleckte Tier rein zu holen. Minki machte sich derweil über die Milch von seinen Cornflakes her.

"Minki!" schimpfte er mit dem weißen Kätzchen, doch das sah nur kurz zu ihm und schlürfte anschließend weiter an der Milch, da sein Herrchen jetzt mit jemand anderen beschäftigt war. Lucas schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf. Als hätte die kleine heute nicht schon genug zum Fressen bekommen. Er legte das Handtuch mit dem anderen Tier, das sehr dünn war, wie er trotz des flauschigen Handtuches spüren konnte, auf den Boden. Aus dem Schrank holte er eine Schüssel, wobei ihm einige Tassen heraus fielen und eine zu Bruch ging, und goss etwas von der Milch, die er noch draußen stehen hatte, ein.

Im Schneidersitz setzte er sich vor die zitternde Katze, deren Fell noch nass vom Schnee war und stellte ihr die Schüssel vor die Schnauze. Da sie noch in das Handtuch gewickelt war, sollte ihr bald etwas wärmer werden und die Milch schien ihr zu zusagen, denn neugierig schnupperte sie zu der Schüssel.

Eifersüchtig trat nun auch Minki näher. Wie um zu zeigen, dass Lucas ihr Eigentum war, stolzierte sie mit gerade erhobenen Schwanz zu diesem und legte sich ihm in den Schoß. Lucas ließ eine Hand durch ihr Fell gleiten, bis sie zu schnurren anfing. Die andere Katze hingegen verlor langsam ihre Scheu und begann die Milch zu schlecken. Lucas konnte kein Halsband an ihr entdecken und fragte sich bereits, ob es sich um eine entlaufene Katze handelte oder nur um einen Streuner. Jedoch sah sie viel zu gepflegt aus, um eine Straßenkatze sein zu können und sie schien auch nicht sehr viel älter als Minki zu sein. Sie war zwar ein gutes Stück größer, aber bei weitem noch nicht ausgewachsen.

Durch seine ganze Aufmerksamkeit der fremden Katze gegenüber hatte Lucas gar nicht mitbekommen wie der Wagen die Auffahrt hoch gefahren kam und jemand das Haus betreten hatte. Ächzend und stöhnend schleppte Ben einen Teil neuer Möbel in das Haus. Bridger war im Durchgang zur Küche stehen geblieben und sah auf Lucas, der einen Gast bewirtete. "Ich dachte dir beigebracht zu haben, keine Fremden ins Haus zu lassen."

Lucas fuhr herum. "Captain! Ich habe sie gar nicht kommen gehört."

"Das glaube ich dir sofort. Es ist schön zu wissen, dass es durchaus noch andere Dinge gibt, die dich so fesseln können wie Computer, das du alles um dich herum vergisst." Nun trat auch er in die Küche und kniete sich neben Lucas hin. "Wen haben wir hier?"

"Weiß ich nicht. Sie lag im Vorgarten und hat sich nicht mehr bewegt, also hab ich sie rein geholt. Sie müssen sie mal streicheln, sie spüren jeden einzelnen Knochen bei ihr. Ich glaube sie hat schon seit Tagen nichts mehr zu fressen bekommen."

"Vielleicht solltest du ihr ein wenig von Minkis Futter geben, damit sie auch etwas festes zu sich nimmt und nicht nur die Milch."

"Ja, das habe ich mir auch schon überlegt, aber vorerst sollte ich es bei der Milch belassen um zu sehen, ob sie das überhaupt verträgt und dann kriegt sie später noch etwas festes. Als erstes muss sie wieder warm werden. Zumindest zittert sie nicht mehr so furchtbar. Es war als hätte ich etwas vibrierendes auf den Armen, als ich sie herein holte."

"Ist ja ganz nett, dein kleiner Zoo, aber könnte mir jemand mit den Möbeln helfen. Der Schrank ist zu schwer um ihn allein zu tragen!" Stand auf einmal Ben in der Küche, der keinen Sinn für die Katzen hatte, sondern lieber sein Zimmer fertig eingerichtet hätte. Bridger klopfte Lucas auf die Schulter, er solle sich gut um das neue Kätzchen kümmern, dann ging er Ben helfen.

Sobald die Schüssel leer war, blickte die Katze zu Lucas und Minki. Ein leises Miau entran ihrer Kehle, wie als wenn sie um mehr bettelte. Lucas hatte Nachsicht und gab ihr noch ein kleines bisschen. Gleichzeitig holte er sich seine Cornflakes und begann selbst zu frühstücken. Minki hielt sich zum Glück zurück und schlummerte auf seinem Schoß vor sich hin.

Der Krach seiner Mitbewohner hatte sich bald nach oben verzogen, wo kurz darauf das Hämmern der fleißigen Handwerker zu hören war. Lucas trug die Katze, nach wie vor in das Handtuch gewickelt ins Wohnzimmer, wo einige Spielsachen von Minki hinter dem Sofa lagen. Wie er von ihrem Zustand schon ausgegangen war, fehlte es der Katze an Kraft und sie konnte nicht so ausgelassen herum tollen wie Minki. Viel zu schnell wurde sie müde und rollte sich auf ihrem Handtuch ein und schloß die Augen. Lucas streichelte ihr durch das Fell. Ob er sie waschen sollte? Besser wäre es sicherlich, nur nahm er sich dazu lieber jemanden zu Hilfe. Innerlich grinste er bereits in sich hinein, denn sein Opfer würde Ben sein. Dieser wusste noch nicht was in erwartete. Lucas dachte nur an die kleinen Waschaktionen zurück, die er mit Minki hatte, wenn sie nicht gerade tolpatschig von selbst in die Badewanne geplumpst war.

Er stand auf um sich ein Buch von oben zu holen und wäre beinahe mit Bridger auf der Treppe zusammen gestoßen. "Ist was passiert?" fragte Lucas, als er den amüsierten, beinahe schon schadenfrohen Ausdruck auf dem Gesicht des Captains sah.

"Nicht wirklich, manch einer hat nur das Talent dazu sich die Finger kaputt zu hauen anstatt die Nägel zu treffen."

Augenrollend ging Lucas an Bridger vorbei. Ben stand im Bad am Waschbecken und ließ kaltes Wasser über seine Hand laufen. "Verkneif dir bloß jeden Kommentar!" zischte er den Teenager an.

"Ich habe nichts gesagt." meinte Lucas abwehrend und hob dabei die Hände hoch. Sobald Lucas sein Buch hatte, war auch Bridger mit einem Verbandskasten zurück, den Dr. Westphalen im unteren Badezimmer verstaut hatte. "Habt ihr euch schon überlegt, was wir heute essen wollen?" fragte Bridger, sobald er den Verbandskasten auf dem Toilettensitz abgestellt hatte. Ben wollte sich seine Hand noch etwas kühlen, da brauchte er nicht sofort anfangen ihn zu verarzten.

Wie aus einem Munde sagten Lucas und Ben. "Pizza!"

"Aber kein Wort zu Kristin! Rufst du an, Lucas?"

"Klar, mach ich. Darf ich bestellen was ich will?"

Bridger nickte.

"Eine Pizza mit allem ohne Ananas und Oliven." sagte Ben.

"Wird gemacht. Einmal mit allem ohne Ananas und Oliven und der Captain kriegt, was ich aussuche und muss das dann alles aufessen." böse grinste er Bridger zu, ehe er nach unten verschwand und nebem dem Vidlink nach einem geeigneten Pizzaservice in dem Zettelhaufen, der sich dort befand, suchte.

Nach dem Essen wurde weiter an den neuen Möbeln von Ben gearbeitet. Lucas war durch seine gerade erst ausklingende Krankheit zum Glück befreit, auch wenn Krieg darauf bestand ihn nicht ganz ohne Arbeit durch gehen zu lassen, leider befand er sich da bei Bridger an der falschen Adresse. Lucas durfte sich ungehindert um die Katzen kümmern. Die Milch bekam der neuen gut, so dass sie später auch ein wenig von Minkis Futter bekam. Je länger sie im Haus war umso besser schien es ihr zu gehen und sie wurde endlich auch zutraulicher. Mit Minki schloß sie schnell Freundschaft, die sie im ganzen Haus herum führte. Lucas ärgerte sich die Kamera von Lenny gerade nicht zu haben, denn das wären schöne Bilder geworden, wie die kleine Minki dem größeren Kätzchen das Haus zeigte. Als Kristin von der Arbeit kam, befanden sich die Katzen gerade oben. "Hallo." begrüßte sie Lucas und zog ihren Mantel aus. "Wie geht es dir heute?"

"Ganz gut." sagte er und legte sein Buch auf die Seite.

"Fühlst du dich nicht mehr krank? Keine Beschwerden?" frage sie gleich in ihrer Rolle als Ärztin weiter.

"Nein, nur noch gelegentlich Husten, sonst bin ich aber okay. Ich habe nur einen anderen Patienten für sie."

"So?" Sie zog eine Augenbraue nach oben und sah ihn fragend an.

"Ja, ist mir irgendwie zugelaufen und wenn es geht würde ich den auch gerne behalten."

Langsam aber sicher keimte Misstrauen in Kristin auf. Wenn Lucas so anfing, dann war es etwas, was ihr vielleicht nicht gefallen könnte. Hinter ihr miaute etwas und schmiegte sich um ihre Beine herum. Ihr Blick war weiterhin auf Lucas gerichtet, so dass sie gar nicht bemerkte, dass es zwei Katzen waren, die um sie herum striffen. Erst als das fremde Kätzchen auf die Couch sprang und zu Lucas ging, zu welchem sie das meiste Vertrauen hatte, dämmerte der Ärztin, was ihr jüngstes Crewmitglied gemeint hatte. "Wo kommt die denn her?"

"Von draußen. Ich habe kein Halsband finden können und sie ist auch total mager. Ich glaube lange hätte sie es draußen nicht mehr gemacht. Sie liegt auch die meiste Zeit nur herum und döst vor sich hin, wenn Minki nicht gerade mit ihr auf Erkundungstour ist." Er fuhr der Katze sanft über den Kopf, welcher auf seinem Oberschenkel ruhte.

"Weiß Nathan bereits davon?"

Lucas nickte. "Ja, tut er. Er kam kurz nachdem ich sie rein geholt hatte. Lag bei uns im Vorgarten im Schnee und hat sich nicht mehr gerührt."

Dr. Westphalen stemmte die Hände in die Hüften. "Was soll ich nur mit dir tun?" schüttelte sie ungläubig den Kopf.

"Darf ich sie behalten?" Sofort wurden die Augen von Lucas größer.

"Darüber reden wir später, ich möchte mich erst einmal umziehen und mich erst ein wenig ausruhen."

"Kein Problem. Sie ist noch so schwach, da braucht es ein paar Tage um sie wieder aufzupeppeln." Minki war auf die andere Seite von Lucas gekommen und hatte sich wie ihre neue Freundin bei dem Computergenie gemütlich gemacht.

Noch immer kopfschüttelnd drehte sich Kristin herum und ging nach oben, wo sie zehn Minuten später ihre anderen Männer hinunter scheuchte um Ben ins Krankenhaus zu bringen, denn der Finger sah für sie mehr als nur ein wenig angeschlagen aus, sondern mehr wie gebrochen. Ehe Lucas sich versah war er wieder allein mit den Katzen im Haus.

"Na toll. Was mach ich jetzt?" Er sah auf die beiden Tiere hinab. "Ihr zwei haltet mich hier also jetzt fest, ja?"

Keine der Katzen zeigte eine Reaktion. Sein Sorgenkind döste wieder einmal vor sich hin und auch Minki gähnte müde auf. Seufzend lehnte sich Lucas zurück, als es an der Haustür klingelte. Wer konnte das denn jetzt sein? Ob er wollte oder nicht, die Katzen mussten ihn als Kissen leider aufgeben.

"Hi." winkte ihm Lenny zu. "Sorry, aber ich konnte Susan nicht zu Hause lassen, die hat sich Hals über Kopf in dich verliebt und bestand darauf mitzukommen." deutete er auf seine Schwerster die augenblicklich knallrot anlief und ein "Bin ich nicht!" zu ihrem Bruder zischte, ehe sie ein Lächeln aufsetzte und Lucas mit einem "Hallo." begrüßte.

"Hallo." sagte Lucas vorsichtig. "Was gibt es denn?" Eilig sah er sich um. "Wo ist Charlie?"

"Zu Hause, wegen deiner Katze. Ich muss dir nur was vorbei bringen." Lenny hielt einen Hefter hoch, der nicht besonders dünn aussah.

Das Computergenie seufzte auf. "Komm rein. Das kann sicher wieder nur Mour sein." Er schloß die Tür hinter den beiden und ließ sie ins Wohnzimmer gehen. Susan war von den beiden auf der Couch liegenden Kätzchen sofort begeistert. "Sind die süß! Gehören die dir?"

"Die weiße ja, die andere ist mir neu. Wo ist die her?" Lenny fuhr zu seinem Freund herum.

"Keine Ahnung, ich weiß nur, dass das arme Ding dringend Hilfe gebraucht hat." sagte Lucas.

"Wie heißen die denn?" Susan hatte sich zu den Katzen gesetzt und streichelte beide abwechselnd. Minki ließ es mit sich geschehen, doch die andere wich fauchend vor ihr zurück und huschte zu Lucas. "Tut mir leid, die ist noch ziemlich verschreckt. Ich habe auch noch keinen Namen für sie. Wobei ich mir langsam mal einen einfallen lassen sollte, ich versuche gerade hier alle dazu zu überreden sie behalten zu dürfen. Das andere ist Minki."

"Hallo Minki." sah Susan zu dem weißen Kätzchen und nahm dessen Pfote in die Hand.

"Machen wir es kurz, ich muss noch etwas an Hausaufgaben für Mour machen. Der hat gerade echt den Arsch offen was das angeht. Hier sind im übrigen auch deine mit drinnen." Lenny hielt den Hefter hoch. "Mour möchte Mitte nächster Woche eine Arbeit schreiben, da hat jeder da zu sein und wenn der junge Mr. Bridger immer noch krank sein sollte, dann werde ich ihn bei sich zu Hause abprüfen und das persönlich. Zitat Mour Ende! Außerdem habe ich dir eine Liste mit den Themen für eine Hausarbeit abgeschrieben, die wir in Englisch machen müssen. Ich dachte da suchst du dir besser selbst etwas raus. Die Tante möchte bis Ende der kommenden Woche die Namen aller haben und welche Themen diese machen. Man kann zu zweit arbeiten, also habe ich mir gedacht, wir machen vielleicht zusammen etwas, dann kann ich das in der Schule regeln, solange du noch nicht da bist."

Lucas war erstaunt. "Danke, das ist wirklich nett. Was sind das für Themen?"

"Alles langweiliges Literaturzeug. Viel klassisches und sehr trocken. Ich glaube die hat mindestens ein Dutzendmal Shakespeare drinnen. Die schriftliche Arbeit, die wir abliefern sollen hat es auch in sich. Die will von jedem zehn Seiten haben und dann noch eine Präsentation vor der Klasse. Das ist schlimmer als ein Studium. Selbst mein Vater verlangt in seinen Vorlesungen keine so umfangreichen Arbeiten."

Der Teenager hatte sich auf den Rand der Couch gesetzt und überflog die einzelnen Themengebiete. "Und was ist mit dem hier? Klassik und Gegenwart, ein Vergleich der Entwicklung der Literatur. Da lässt sich doch was machen. Du musst nur das eine oder andere von früher heran ziehen, das lesen und Gegenwart nimmst du ein oder zwei Bücher, die du in letzter Zeit so gelesen hast."

Susan kicherte. "Lenny mag keine Bücher. Wenn der was liest, dann Comics, aber keine Bücher."

"Sei still oder das versprochene Date mit Lucas wird nichts!" zischte Lenny.

"Erzähl doch nicht solch einen Unsinn." verteidigte sich Susan und wurde wieder knallrot im Gesicht.

Lucas hielt seinem Freund die Themenliste hin. "Dann such du dir ein Thema aus, das du gerne hättest, mir ist das egal. Ich glaube zu allem etwas machen zu können." Auf die jüngere Schwester von Lenny und den Inhalten ihrer kurzen Zurufe ging er besser nicht ein, am besten dachte er noch nicht einmal daran. Ben hatte ihn bereits mit einer Cousine von sich mal zu verkuppeln versucht, das war auch in die Hose gegangen. Zum einen war die Cousine nicht Lucas' Typ und dann auch noch viel älter als Lucas selbst. Hier in diesem Fall traf das zwar nicht zu, aber irgendwie war Susan nicht das was Lucas für sich als Freundin hätte, auch wenn er sie noch gar nicht richtig kannte.

"Ach nein. Ich dachte du suchst was aus, damit ich nichts raus suchen muss. Ich finde alle Themen doof." seufzte Lenny vor sich hin. Er ließ sich auf die Couch plumpsen. "Wo sind eigentlich alle?"

"Im Krankenhaus." sagte Lucas beiläufig, weil er überlegte, wie man am besten das Themenproblem lösen konnte.

Fragend sahen die Denvergeschwister zu dem Computergenie. "Ist was passiert?" fragte Susan schockiert.

Lucas erblickte das neue Kätzchen zwischen seinen Füßen und ging zu ihr in die Hocke. Er legte ihr die Liste hin und wartete, dass sie mit der Pfote auf etwas deuten würde.

"Lucas! Ist was passiert?" half Lenny nach, als Lucas nicht zu antworten meinte.

"Wir haben ein Thema und nein, nichts schlimmes. Mein lieber Bruder kann nur nicht mit einem Hammer umgehen und hat sich wohl den Finger gebrochen. Jedenfalls meint mein Mütterlein das. Pass auf Lenny, unser Thema heißt Oscar Wilde und ich habe sogar zwei Bücher von ihm hier."

Lenny sah zu Lucas als hätte er gerade eine Tasse Lebertran trinken müssen. "Oscar? Das hört sich nach langen dicken Büchern an."

"Überhaupt nicht. Warte mal kurz." Lucas gab Lenny die Liste wieder und verschwand nach oben auf sein Zimmer. Wenig später war er mit zwei Büchern zurück. "Siehst du wie dünn die Bücher sind? Oscar Wilde ist fast schon Kult allein wegen Dorian Gray." Er hielt Lenny das Buch hin, welches den Titel "Das Bildnis des Dorian Gray" trug. "Was ist? Hör auf so zu gucken!"

"Ich kann nicht glauben, das du sowas besitzt." sagte Lenny schockiert.

"Glaub es ruhig, das hier gehört zu meinen Lieblingsbüchern. Klar unterscheidet sich das alles von dem was man heute so in der aktuelleren Literatur zu lesen bekommt, aber es ist ein klasse Buch und du darfst dir ein paar Filme ansehen für die Arbeit, was hälst du davon? Wenn wir Oscar Wilde haben, können wir zwischendrin eine Passage mit Verfilmungen und weitere Verwendungen seiner Charaktere machen. Dorian Gray ist ebenfalls ein Mitglied "der Liga der außergewöhnlichen Gentlemen" und das solltest du kennen, denn das ist ursprünglich ein Comic gewesen, wenn du wirklich wie deine Schwester sagst die lieber magst."

Noch immer nicht besonders angetan nahm Lenny das Buch an sich. "Du bist unheimlich, Lucas. Bist du sicher nicht zuviele von deinen Tabletten genommen zu haben? Oder war die gestrige Spielstunde mit Mary so schlimm, dass du ein Trauma bekommen hast?"

Lucas lachte. "Nein, ganz und gar nicht, aber mir wurden einfach ganz gewisse Dinge besonders nahe gelegt und ich habe sie schätzen gelernt. Oscar Wilde ist wirklich nicht so langweilig wie er sich anhört, da bekommen wir unsere zehn Seiten locker zusammen."

"Du hast schon mitbekommen wie ich sagte, dass jeder zehn Seiten schreiben soll und nicht zusammen zehn?" Besser einmal zuviel nachgefragt, als Lucas' Freude unbegründet zu lassen, dachte Lenny sich, als er das sagte.

"Ja, das habe ich durchaus mitbekommen. Weiß unsere liebe Englischlehrerin, dass ich keinen Computer habe und das nicht tippen kann?"

Lenny rollte mit den Augen. "Mist, das kommt auch noch dazu. Versuch deine lieben Eltern zu überreden, dir einen zu kaufen, oder komm dann zu mir."

"Genau, das ist doch die Idee." fiel Susan freudig ein. Lenny schenkte ihr einen wissenden Blick. "Wenn du Glück hast bringt er dir einen Strauß Rosen mit."

Susan warf eines von Kristins Deco Kissen gegen Lenny. Erneut klingelte es an der Haustür und Lucas legte den Hefter auf den Tisch um zu öffnen. Wer konnte denn das jetzt schon wieder sein. Hatte sich jemand anders wie Lenny in den Kopf gesetzt mit ihm unbedingt eine Arbeit schreiben zu wollen und war nun deswegen zu ihm gekommen. Fast schon Chris vor der Tür stehend erwartend, öffente er mit einem breiten Grinsen im Gesicht die Tür und augenblicklich wurde sein Gesicht zu einer steinernen Fassade.

"Guten Abend. Es ist schön zu sehen, dass sie sich bereits wieder soweit erholten haben, die Tür zu öffnen."

Mit den Zähnen knirschend versuchte Lucas einen bitterbösen Kommentar runter zu schlucken.

"Kann ich rein kommen? Ich hätte ganz gerne ein wenig mit dir geredet und mich auch davon vergewissert, ob du wirklich noch krank bist. Ich hatte deinen Freunden Übungsaufgaben mitgegeben, aber bisher hat mir keiner von ihnen etwas wieder gebracht." Ohne auch nur eine Aufforderung abzuwarten, schob sich Mr. Mour ins Haus und nahm dort den Hut ab.

Lucas schloß kopfschüttelnd die Tür. "Kommen sie doch rein." nuschelte er leise vor sich hin.

"Wie bitte?" Mour hatte es zum Glück nicht ganz verstanden, aber er war dennoch neugierig, was man ihm denn da gesagt hatte.

"Ich sagte, gehen sie doch ins Wohnzimmer." sagte Lucas und rang sich ein verkampftes Lächeln ab.

"Sehr freundlich." Mour verzog keine Miene und stakste schlecht gelaunt wie immer in das Wohnzimmer, welches Lucas ihm gewiesen hatte. "Ah, Mr. Denver, auch auf Krankenbesuch?"

Lucas sah sich innerlich Mour einige Dinge an den Kopf knallen, wie zum Beispiel, was Lenny denn sonst hier wolle als ihn besuchen.

"Ganz genau, ich hab ihm die Übungsaufgaben und Hausaufgaben gebracht." Lenny war so geistesgegenwärtig den Hefter hoch zu halten wo auf der ersten Seite gleich die Übungsaufgaben durch die durchsichtige Folie blitzten.

Das Computergenie sah nicht ein, warum er freundlich zu diesem Mann sein sollte und zog es vor diesem nichts anzubieten. Misstrausisch warf Mour Susan einige abfällige Blicke zu.

"Das ist meine Schwester Susan." sagte Lenny, dem diese Blicke ebenfalls nicht entgangen waren.

"Sie haben eine Schwester?" Natürlich wusste Mr. Mour, dass Lenny eine Schwester hatte. Lucas konnte sehen, wie sein Freund langsam auch gewisse Gedanken gegen seinen Lieblingslehrer hegte. Der Mann war bereits mehrmals bei Studienveranstaltungen auf Professor Denver, Lenny's Vater, getroffen und wusste, dass dieser mehr Kinder hatte.

"Sogar zwei." rang sich Lenny unter schwersten Anstrengungen höflich ab Antwort zu geben.

Lucas blieb im Türrahmen zum Wohnzimmer stehen. Sein neues Haustier blieb ständig an seinen Beinen, obwohl sie zu zittern angefangen hatte. Das wurden eindeutig zu viele Menschen hier im Haus.

Mr. Mour sah sich kurz in dem Raum um. "Schön ist es hier. Sind ihre Eltern gerade nicht zu Hause?" wandte er sich schließlich wieder an Lucas.

"Nein, gerade nicht und ich weiß auch nicht wann sie wieder kommen." Lucas musste aufpassen nicht zu bissig zu werden.

"Schade, dabei hatte ich gehofft mit ihnen reden zu können. Naja, dann warte ich eben. Wir haben vorher auch noch einiges zu besprechen. Mr. Denver sagte mir gerade er hat ihnen die Aufgaben von heute gebracht. Wie sieht es denn mit den anderen aus, die ich ihnen habe geben lassen, sind sie damit zurecht gekommen?"

Lenny warf seinem Freund einen fragenden Blick zu. Ob dieser sich aus dieser beklemmenden Situation befreien konnte? Sie hatten Mour damals das Foto von Minki gezeigt, die die Aufgabenblätter zerrissen hatte, aber der Mathelehrer ließ sich davon nicht abschrecken und hatte durch Nen erneut Lucas etwas überbringen lassen.

"Keine großen Probleme. Ich bin zwar noch nicht ganz fertig, aber ich arbeite daran und werde sie ihnen alle vorlegen, wenn ich wieder zur Schule komme." sagte Lucas mit einem Blick der töten könnte.

"Wie gut wir doch von einem ins andere kommen." sagte Mour mit einem aufgesetzten Lächeln. "Wann wird das denn sein? Wie ich annehme doch schon sehr bald. Sie machen auf mich nicht mehr den Anschein, als müssten sie weiterhin das Bett hüten."

Da fiel Lucas doch galtt ein, dass ihm die ganze Zeit schon der Hals kratzte und er bekam einen Hustenanfall. "Noch bin ich aber krank und ich weiß nicht, wann man mich wieder zur Schule lässt. Diese Woche sicherlich nicht mehr."

"Soso." sagte Mour mit einer gehobenen Augenbraue. Er öffnete seine braune Tasche. "Wie dem auch sei, ich habe dennoch etwas für sie mit. Ich war zufällig hier in der Nähe und hatte eigentlich nicht vor gehabt vorbei zu kommen, sondern erst morgen oder dann am Wochenende, darum hatte ich Mr. Denver einige Unterlagen bereits gegeben." Er holte weitere Blätter heraus. "Hier, ich möchte, dass sie sich das einmal ansehen."

Das Computergenie kam zwei Schritte auf seinen Lehrer zu, um die Aufgabenblätter zu nehmen, denn das waren sie, wie er bereits erkannt hatte. "Soll ich das jetzt lösen?"

"Wenn es ihnen nichts ausmacht. Ich möchte nur verhindern, dass sie weiterhin so auf der Strecke bleiben wie zuvor. Ihre Krankheit hat sie bereits zwei Wochen vom Schulunterricht fern gehalten. Eine lange Zeit in der sie viel verpasst haben."

"Und eine Zeit in der meine Klassenkameraden unmöglich etwas über Stochastische Wahrscheinlichkeitsberechnungen gelernt haben können oder wie man eine Gleichung nach Lagrange löst." Lucas gab ihm die Unterlagen zurück. "Netter Versuch, was sollte das?"

Mour sah völlig perplex Lucas an. Wie als hätte er darum gebeten, ging die Tür auf und Bridger, Westphalen sowie Ben mit einem Gipsfinger betraten das Haus. Lucas winkte den Erwachsenen zu und ließ sie ins Wohnzimmer treten. Ben machte sich auf nach oben. Fragend sah Kristin zu den beiden anderen Teenagern und dann auf den Mathelehrer. "Oh, welche Überraschung." Sie hielt ihm die Hand hin. "Mr. Mour, richtig?"

"Genau." sagte er verschmitzt lächelnd. Ihm waren Schweißperlen auf die Stirn getreten. Bridger hatte sich an Kristin vorbei geschoben und gab ihm ebenfalls die Hand. "Was verschafft uns die Ehre?"

"Das würde ich auch gerne wissen, denn er ist nicht nur hier gewesen um zu sehen, ob ich auch wirklich krank bin, sondern wollte von mir Sachen gelöst haben, die teilweise gar nicht im Lehrplan enthalten sind." Ziemlich sauer sah Lucas zu Bridger, der die Stirn runzelte.

"Bitte was?" fragte Dr. Westphalen deshalb nach.

"Das war ganz krass eben, sie sind eindeutig zu spät gekommen." sagte Susan total erstaunt und ein Hauch von Schwärmerei schwang dabei mit. Ihr Bruder hätte jetzt gerne etwas zum fotografieren gehabt, denn Mour mit Schweißperlen auf der Stirn und total unangenehm ins Fettnäpchen getreten sah man nicht alle Tage. "Lucas wird vorgeworfen nicht krank zu sein und dann soll er hier noch ein paar Aufgaben lösen, die Lucas ihm wieder zurück gibt mit einer Erklärung, die es in sich hat. Von der La... irgendwas Gleichung habe ich noch nie was gehört und das will was heißen, wenn mein Vater Mathe an der Uni lehrt!"

Nun verstanden die anderen beiden Erwachsenen. "Kommen sie bitte mit in die Küche, Mr. Mour." verlangte Dr. Westphalen in einem Tonfall, der keine Widerrede zuließ.

Mr. Mour hatte sichtlich mit der Fassung zu kämpfen, aber er tat wie sie ihm befohlen hatte.

"Wartet hier." sagte Bridger zu Lucas und schloß anschließend die Wohnzimmertür. Lucas nahm das arme zitternde Kätzchen auf den Arm und drückte es an sich, dann setzte er sich auf die Couch. "Ich schätze mal der lässt sich nicht mehr länger an der Nase herum führen, was meine Qualitäten in Mathe angehen."

"Das muss nichts heißen. Mit mir und Chris hat er sowas auch schon oft versucht. Bei mir weiß er woher ich es habe und Chris ist einfach nur faul, obwohl er es kann. Bei dir wird sich auch eine Erklärung finden." sagte Lenny und streichelte dem Kätzchen ebenfalls über den Kopf. Langsam beruhigte sie sich wieder etwas und hörte mit dem Zittern auf.

"Worüber redet ihr eigentlich?" fragte Susan, der das ganze hier ein wenig komisch vorkam.

"Nichts besonders." winkte Lenny ab. Von nebenan konnte man die erhobene Stimme von Kristin vernehmen, die anscheinend ordentlich aufgefahren war und sich dem Lehrer richtig vorstellte. Lucas grinste in sich hinein. Mit solchen Eltern überlegten es sich die Lehrer sicher nochmal bevor sie den selben Fehler ein zweites mal taten.

"Das ist wirklich nichts. Manche Leuten haben nur eine zu große Phantasie." fügte Lucas dem noch hinzu. Vorsichtig wurde die Tür zum Wohnzimmer aufgeschoben und Ben schob seinen Kopf durch den Spalt. "Was ist denn hier los? Ich höre Westphalen bis zu mir rauf."

"Ich wünschte ich könnte hören, was genau sie ihm an den Kopf wirft, da drüben. Ich kann mir schon ganz gut vorstellen, wie er auf seinem Stuhl kleiner und kleiner wird." Lucas machte kein Geheimnis daraus wie schadenfroh er war.

Ben sah verwirrt auf die Teenager. Er schob sich in den Raum und schloß hinter sich die Tür. "Was ist denn los?"

Kurz klärten Lucas und Lenny Ben Krieg über den Besuch des Mathelehrers auf und was dieser hier überhaupt wollte. "Du hast immer ein Glück."

Nebenan wurde es ruhig und die Haustür fiel krachend ins Schloß. Eine wütend aussehende Dr. Westphalen kam ins Wohnzimmer. "Der Kerl ist doch echt nicht mehr normal!" schimpfte sie und öffnete die Verandatür ein Stück weit. Sie brauchte Luft um ihr erhitztes Gemüt abzukühlen.

"Deswegen wird er seinen Verdacht aber nicht mehr los." Ernst sah Bridger zu Lucas. "Da bist du nicht unschuldig daran."

"Ja, ich weiß, aber sein Auftauchen hier war wirklich unnötig." verteidigte sich Lucas.

"Das habe ich dem auch zu verstehen gegeben! Es geht einfach nicht, dass man solche Kontrollbesuche macht und nebenbei noch verlangt unlösbare Aufgaben zu machen, wenn doch ärztliche Atteste vorliegen!" Dr. Westphalen kochte vor Wut. "Hier kann man nicht einmal für ein paar Minuten aus dem Haus gehen ohne eine neue Überraschung!"

"Wir gehen dann jetzt mal lieber." sagte Lenny und erhob sich von der Couch. Susan sah traurig aus, da sie nicht gehen wollte, aber fügte sich dennoch.

"Vergiss die Bücher nicht. Lesen!" Lucas drückte ihm seine beiden Oscar Wilde Bücher in die Hand und begleitete sie noch zur Tür. Lenny grummelte etwas von vielen Mathehausaufgaben, die er vorher machen musste und er die Bücher nicht lesen könnte, doch Lucas blieb knallhart.

"Lucas, auf ein Wort bitte." sagte Bridger und deutete auf das Sofa neben sich.

Jetzt kam also doch noch eine nette Predigt für ihn. Das Computergenie atmete tief durch und machte sich auf alles gefasst, ehe es sich zu den anderen ins Wohnzimmer setzte.

"Ich glaube du weißt, was ich von dir möchte." begann Bridger.

"Das ist alles, weil ich unvorsichtig war und nicht auf sie gehört habe, ja."

"Genau. Ich hatte dir gesagt, du sollst dich so verhalten, wie man es von dir nicht erwarten würde und du darfst niemanden zeigen, das du ihnen geistig über bist, aber du hast es dennoch getan."

Lucas nickte stumm.

"Ich verstehe ja, dass es schwer für dich ist und auch, dass es nicht ganz möglich ist sich immer daran zu halten. Ich weiß wie es dir ging, als du damals meintest, jetzt doch einmal dein selbst durch zu lassen, aber wenn das hier so weiter geht, kommen wir in ernste Probleme."

"Die Frage, ob ich nicht doch zufällig auf die Uni gehen kann, brauche ich dann wohl nicht stellen?"

"Nein." sagte Bridger definitiv.

"Aber sein neues Kätzchen darf er behalten?" fragte Ben unterstützend.

Kristin winkte mit der Hand ab. "Das ist mir egal, ich möchte nur nicht weitere solcher Besuche hier haben und ich will auch keine blauen Briefe mehr haben!" Ihr Stimme nahm einen festen Ton an, als sie auf die Briefe zu sprechen kam.

"Naja, das lasse ich jedoch noch durchgehen, denn keine wären zu sehr Lucas Wolenczak als Lucas Bridger." sagte Bridger und hatte bereits schon wieder ein Lächeln auf den Lippen.

"Moment mal, das ist alles? Ich bekomme keine großartigen Monstervorwürfe und Gespräche aufgedrückt, weil Mour dahinter gekommen ist, dass ich mich in Mathe besser auskenne als er?"

"Das ist nicht sicher, er hat nur einen Verdacht und wir haben ihm einreden können, dass ich früher Mathematik studiert habe und daher mit dir einige solcher Sachen durchgenommen habe, aber du das schon früher so durcheinander geworfen hast, dass es manchmal nur Glückstreffer sind. Du weißt wie man etwas lösen kann, wenn du es siehst, aber das trifft eben nicht immer zu. Manchmal ist diese Lösung einfach falsch." erklärte der Captain.

"Achso, dann bleibe ich weiter das Dummchen." Lucas stand auf. "Ich bringe unsere neue Katze rauf, ich glaube das hier ist einfach zuviel für sie gerade."

"Ja, tu das und gib ihr noch etwas Milch, ich glaube das könnte ihr gut tun. Wir fahren morgen mit ihr zum Tierarzt und lassen sie durchchecken. Dann bekommt sie dort das, was sie braucht." sagte Kristin.

Minki hüpfte von der Couch und lief Lucas hinterher wie auch Ben, der dem Teenager unbedingt seine neue Zimmereinrichtung zeigen wollte, auch wenn die nur zur Hälfte aufgebaut war.

__

Anm II: Jetzt hab ich mal wieder ein Namensproblem für eine Katze. Gibt es Ideen? Der den ich ursprünglich hatte, passt nicht.


	38. Einladung zum Zocken

_Anm: Ein Stress, kaum ist Kiddo wieder da wird man wegen Updates genervt. gekonnt Augen rollt Dabei habe ich doch schon eine Kapitellänge die bei ihr mindestens vier ergeben.;p Ein großes Danke schön an die Review von Samusa und Kiddo! _

_Samusa: Verwechslungsalarm! Nicht Minki sondern das neue Tierchen hat das Thema ausgesucht. Irgendwie sehe ich es schon kommen, dass hier bald mal steht wie Ben und Lucas die Prüfungsaufgaben klauen. Ich weiß auch nicht wie es dir geht, aber ich hatte echt Probleme beim schreiben von Susan, die nicht plötzlich in eine neue Sandy verwandelt zu sehen. Das ist mir hier beinahe ein paar mal passiert. Wer ist eigentlich Balsac?_

_Kiddo: Die Katze ist weiblich und wo Ben nun seine Einrichtung her hat weiß ich nicht, aber er freut sich sicherlich wenn du ihn das Wochenende mal besuchen kommst. _

_Weita geht's! _

„Wie willst du sie jetzt nennen?" sagte Ben, der mit auf seinen Oberschenkeln aufgestützten Armen auf seinem neuen Bett saß und den beiden Kätzchen bei ihrem Spiel zusah. Lucas war zehn Minuten zuvor mit Dr. Westphalen vom Tierarzt zurück gekommen, der ihrem neuen Haustier einige Spritzen gegeben hatte, um den Impfschutz zu garantieren sowie verschiedene Aufbaustoffe, damit sie sich schnell wieder erhollte. Anders als Minki war sie bei der Prozedur sehr tapfer. Als Minki damals ihre Impfungen bekommen hatte, hatte sie ein Heidentheater veranstaltet und versucht den Arzt zu beißen. Ganz das Herrchen also.

„Ich habe keine Ahnung. Ich weiß es wirklich nicht. Bei Minki kam mir damals ganz spontan eine Idee, aber bei ihr.."

„Sie sieht aus wie die eine aus der Katzenfutterwerbung." meinte Ben und legte den Kopf leicht schräg.

„Ja, nur mit dem Unterschied, dass es ein Kater war und dieser den Namen Felix trug. Das passt nicht und ich werde das ihr auch ganz sicher nicht antun."

„Dann nimm einfach Kiddy und damit hat es sich."

Lucas legte die Stirn in Falten. Der Name sagte ihm nicht wirklich zu. „Kiddy? Das hört wieder mit einem iiiiii auf, nein, das sollte schon etwas anderes sein."

Ben Krieg legte sich hin. „Wie du meinst. Ich zerbrech mir jedenfalls nicht den Kopf darüber. Die sollen mir hier nur nichts zerkratzen, die Möbel sind alle neu!"

Der Teenager warf seinem Freund einen kurzen Blick zu. „Sowas von empfindlich. Dir sind die Möbel doch vollkommen egal, du möchtest nur wieder in deinen Pornos lesen, richtig? Oder hast du hier noch was anderes versteckt?" Sofort sah er suchend durch das Zimmer.

Ben packte Lucas im Nacken mit seiner unverletzten rechten Hand. „Du hast wieder Vorstellungen. Hier ist nichts versteckt und komm mir ja nicht auf die Idee hier suchen zu wollen, ist das klar? In diesem Zimmer gibt es rein gar nichts. Hier wird es nichts geben und es hat hier auch nichts gegeben. Dein hübsches Köpfchen brauchst du dir daher nicht darüber zu zerbrechen, ob du hier mal eine kleine Spionagerunde starten solltest, falls ich nicht da bin. Außerdem sperr ich hier ab."

„Glaubst du ich würde nicht rein kommen?" Lucas versuchte irgendwie aus dem Griff von Ben zu entkommen, aber er war einfach in einer zu ungünstigen Position um sich befreien zu können.

„Probier es nicht!" Ben ließ ihn los und legte sich wieder hin.

„Bist du müde?" Lucas hatte sich herum gedreht. Sein Freund lag auf dem Rücken in seinem Bett und hatte für einen kurzen Moment die Augen geschlossen gehabt.

„Nein, überhaupt nicht, ich hatte wirklich großen Spaß die halbe Nacht mit dir und den Kätzchen verbringen zu dürfen... und jetzt habe ich wieder die Ehre. Außerdem habe ich einen zerkratzten Unterarm, weil man Katzen nun einmal nicht baden sollte." Finster blickte Ben zu Lucas, der vor sich hin grinste.

„Nein... wie kommt das nur?"

Es klopfte an der Tür und Dr. Westphalen streckte den Kopf ins Zimmer. „Lucas, da ist jemand für dich an der Tür."

„Nicht schon wieder ein Lehrer?"

„Nein, jemand anderes." Sie lächelte. „Geh einfach runter."

„Und nimm dein Viehzeug mit!" befahl Ben, doch Lucas achtete gar nicht auf ihn, sondern ging einfach hinaus, ohne die Katzen mitzunehmen.

„Das gibt es doch nicht!" brummelte Ben vor sich hin und wollte die Tiere gerade aus seinem Zimmer scheuchen, als Minki mit ihrer Freundin auf sein Bett sprang und sich dort auf der Decke zusammen rollten. „Hey!" Sofort zog Ben an der Bettdecke, um sie hinunter zu holen, doch die Kätzchen waren genauso schlau wie er und sprangen einfach auf das Laken. Seufzend gab Ben auf. Das hier war hoffnungslos.

„Susan?" fragte Lucas erstaunt, als er Lenny's Schwester unten stehen sah. Er trat die letzten Stufen der Treppe hinab und auf sie zu. „Hat Lenny dich wegen etwas geschickt? Sag mir bitte nicht er hat Probleme mit den Büchern."

„Oh, nein, das nicht. Die hat er noch nicht einmal angerührt, wenn ich ihn richtig einschätze. Nein, ich bin wegen mir hier. Ähm.." Sie begann nervös an den Ärmeln ihrer Jacke zu zupfen und vermied den Blickkontakt mit Lucas.

„Willst du erstmal rein kommen, etwas trinken und dich setzen?" versuchte Lucas ihr aus der Peinlichkeit zu helfen. Sie war nicht die erste Verehrerin, die versuchte aus eigener Kraft ihm näher zu kommen. Dank Lenny wusste er ja nur zu genau, was dieses Mädchen antrieb. Was sie für ihn zu empfinden schien, wobei er dennoch die Art seines Freundes ihm das zu sagen nicht besonders unterstützte.

„Nein, lieber nicht. Also, ich bin hier wegen meinem Spiel."

Spiel? Welches Spiel? Doch dann kam die Erinnerung ganz schnell. „Final Fantasy?"

„Ja genau!" Susans Augen hellten sich auf. „Du hattest den Endgegner bei dem einen ziemlich schnell geschlagen gehabt und ich sitze jetzt wieder in so einer Sackgasse, daher wollte ich fragen, ob du vielleicht ein wenig Zeit hättest, mit mir da zu spielen. Mary wird uns auch nicht dazwischen funken, denn sie ist mit Mum bei ihrer Freundin zum Kaffee trinken eingeladen. Die wird heute sicher erst später wieder kommen. Das ist eine richtige Plaudertasche zu der sie gegangen ist."

Eigentlich musste Lucas über so eine Frage nie lange nachdenken. „Warte kurz, bin gleich wieder da." Das konnte heiter werden, dachte er bei sich, denn wenn er zu Bridger und Westphalen ging und sie darum bat mit Lenny's Schwester ein Computerspiel machen zu dürfen, dann wusste er eigentlich bereits wie sie darauf reagieren würden.

Sie waren beide im Wohnzimmer. Dr. Westphalen sah sich etwas im Fernsehen an, während Bridger den Stellenmarkt in der Zeitung studierte und einige Angebote mit einem Textmarker umrandete.

„Kann ich kurz stören?" trat Lucas zu den beiden hinzu.

Bridger sah auf. Er nahm die Brille von der Nase und schenkte dem Teenager seine gesamte Aufmerksamkeit. Kristin drehte ihm den Kopf zu. „Was hast du auf dem Herzen?" sagte sie auf ihre sanfte Art. Sie hatte eindeutig zu gute Laune, wie Lucas fand. Entweder war das darauf zurück zu führen, dass sie gestern jemanden ordentlich zusammen stauchen konnte, oder die Blumen von Ben verströmten einen Duft, der allen Ärger von einem fallen ließ.

„Auf die Gefahr hin, dass es mir verboten wird." Er hatte darauf geachtet die Tür hinter sich ein wenig anzulehnen, damit Susan nicht zu sehr von ihrem Gespräch mitbekam. „Aber ich bin gerade gefragt worden, ob ich nicht Lenny's Schwester bei ihrem Computerspiel helfen kann." Als er sah wie sich die Blicke der beiden Erwachsenen verfinsterten, fuchtelte er beruhigend mit den Armen vor ihnen herum. „Ganz ruhig, nicht das was sie denken. Es handelt sich lediglich um eine Spielekonsole, die man an den Fernseher anschließt. Ich bin noch nicht einmal an einem Computer dran. Damit kann ich auch nichts machen, denn es ist ja nicht meine Konsole. Alles was ich in der Hand haben werde ist ein Controller und stehe dabei auch noch unter ununterbrochener Beobachtung!" Bettelnd sah er zu den beiden hin. „Bitte!"

Der Captain seufzte tief auf. Was sollte er jetzt am besten tun? Dr. Westphalen hatte diese Entscheidung bereits ihm überlassen, denn sie sah mehr auf den Fernseher, als zu Lucas und Nathan. „Ich weiß nicht, ob das so eine gute Idee ist."

„Ach kommen sie. Niemand wird Verdacht schöpfen! Die Denvers wissen, dass wir keinen Computer haben und irgendwie ist das doch verständlich wie jemand aus dem Häuschen sein kann, wenn er einmal an solch einer Konsole spielen darf. Da wird nichts bei passieren, ich verspreche es!"

Es fehlte nur noch, dass Lucas bettelnd auf die Knie ging und Bridger die Füße zu küssen begann. Das erkannte Nathan auch und winkte mit der linken Hand ab. „Dann geh ruhig, aber bleib nicht zu lange, ich werde dich dann abholen!"

Er strahlte über das ganze Gesicht. „Danke!"

„Ach und Lucas", rief Bridger ihm noch hinterher, als er soeben hinaus stürmen wollte. „Benimm dich!"

Lucas nickte. „Werde ich." Wie der Blitz verschwand er aus dem Wohnzimmer.

„Du bist weich geworden." stellte Kristin fest, ohne auch nur einmal vom Fernseher weg zu sehen.

Bridger wartete einen Moment ehe er antwortete. „Ja, das ist mir auch schon aufgefallen. Je länger wir hier zusammen sind, umso mehr lasse ich ihm durchgehen. Ich muss mir etwas einfallen lassen, das nicht zur Gewohnheit werden zu lassen."

Sie lachte. „Aber warum denn?" Nun drehte sie sich herum. „Ich glaube das tut euch beiden sehr gut, wenn ihr eine engere Beziehung zueinander aufbaut. Er hat nicht viel von seinem Vater gehabt und du machst dir bis heute Vorwürfe was deinen Sohn angeht. Würde es da nicht das natürlichste für euch beide sein, wenn ihr euch findet und versucht das von dem anderen zu bekommen, was euch in eurem Leben bisher gefehlt hat?"

„Ich bin Captain eines U-Bootes und nicht der Vater dieses zu intelligent geratenen Burschen."

„So ein Unsinn! Du weißt ganz genau, dass das eine mit dem anderen nichts zu tun hat. Lucas braucht einen Vater mit seinen sechszehn Jahren, der ihm zeigt wie die Dinge in der Welt laufen. Das ist in diesem Alter besonders wichtig! Nathan, du selbst brauchst auch jemanden, der dich daran erinnert, dass es im Leben nicht nur Schmerz und Trauer sondern auch Glück, Freude und Spaß gibt. Das sind Sachen, die du von dir geschoben hast, vor denen du dich abschotten wolltest auf deiner Insel. Vertrau einfach deinen Gefühlen. Wenn sie dir sagen, du sollst dich mehr mit Lucas zusammen tun, dann tu es doch." Sie sah ihn bittend an. „Er ist so ein guter Junge, das weißt du genau. Für ihn ist das hier fast noch schwerer als für uns." Sie rollte mit den Augen. „Na gut, seit Ben da ist, war es schwer für ihn. Ich glaube fast wir müssen jetzt mehr denn je auf ihn aufpassen."

Bridger hatte ein nachdenkliches Gesichf aufgelegt. „Findest du auch, dass unser ältester Sohn irgendwas im Schilde führt?"

„Das finde ich nicht nur, ich bin mir sicher, dass es so ist!" sagte Kristin energisch. „Ben Krieg ist eine wandelnde Zeitbombe, die unter Verschluß gehalten werden sollte! Ich hoffe nur er bringt Lucas nicht noch in Schwierigkeiten."

Der Captain lächelte ihr zu und wandte sich dann wieder an seine Stellenanzeigen. Er konnte sich jedoch nicht auf die einzelnen Angebote konzentrieren. Zu sehr ging ihm das durch den Kopf, was Kristin ihm gesagt hatte. Sie hatte mit jedem einzelnen Punkt recht. Lucas tat ihm gut. Er tat ihm gut, seit er ihm zum ersten Mal auf der seaQuest begegnet war. Wäre Lucas nicht gewesen, hätte er wahrscheinlich das Boot nach kurzer Zeit wieder verlassen. Er hätte sich wahrscheinlich noch nicht einmal dazu hinreißen lassen eine Uniform anzuziehen. Innerlich seufzte er tief auf. Seine Gefühle sagten ihm wirklich eine engere Beziehung zu Lucas aufzubauen. Die Anziehung, die von dem Teenager auf ihn ausging wurde von Tag zu Tag stärker.

Charlie begrüßte seinen Lieblingsgast überschwenglich als Lucas hinter Susan das Haus betrat. Laut bellte der Hund das Haus zusammen bis Mr. Denver aus seinem Arbeitszimmer kam, um nachzusehen was los war.

„Was soll denn der Krach hier?" fragte der bereits an den Schläfen zu ergrauende Mann, als er in den Flur trat. Lucas war gerade dabei gewesen sich die Schuhe auszuziehen.

„Dad? Ich wusste nicht, dass du schon zu Hause bist." sagte Susan, die versuchte Charlie daran zu hindern, sich auf Lucas zu stürzen, der seine Schuhe in eine Ecke zu den anderen der Familie stellte.

„Gerade gekommen. Hallo." Mr. Denver gab Lucas die Hand.

„Hallo." antwortete Lucas. Er hatte Lenny's Vater eigentlich noch nie persönlich kennen gelernt.

„Kennst du Lucas eigentlich schon?" Susan war dies anscheinend selbst gerade durch den Kopf gegangen, denn sonst hätte sie ihren Vater nicht gefragt.

„Vom Namen schon, du bist mit Lenny in einer Klasse, richtig?"

„Genau." nickte Lucas.

„Er hilft mir bei meinem Spiel." sagte Susan, packte Lucas am Handgelenkt und schleifte ihn ins Wohnzimmer an ihrem Vater vorbei, der dem Ganzen nur verwundert zu sah. Charlie machte keinen Hehl daraus wo er lieber sein wollte und lief den Teenagern hinterher. Mr. Denver verschwand wieder in seinem Arbeitszimmer. Charlie hatte endlich Ruhe gegeben und würde das hoffentlich auch weiterhin. Er hatte eine Menge vorzubereiten für das aktuelle Semester.

Susan drückte Lucas einen Controller in die Hand. „Weißt du, wenn du noch einen zweiten hast können wir zusammen spielen." sagte er auf die Steuerung in seinen Händen blickend.

„Das kann man doch nicht zu zweit spielen."

„Oh doch", nickte Lucas. „Wenn man weiß wo man was einstellen muss, geht das."

Susan dachte einen Moment nach, dann kramte sie in einer Schublade einen zweiten Controller heraus. „Ist gut, dann mach mal." Sie schaltete die Konsole ein und Lucas nahm die nötigen Einstellungen vor ehe sie gemeinsam mit dem Spiel begannen. Es war einfach nicht zu glauben wie wenige Leute von dieser kleinen Funktion für den Kampf wussten. Was nützte einem das beste Spiel, wenn man das immer nur allein spielen konnte? Lucas war das unbegreiflich.

Charlie hatte seinen Kopf bei Lucas auf die Schulter gelegt, nachdem dieser vor dem Sofa sich hingesetzt hatte und der Hund sich auf dem Sofa ausbreitete. Als nach über einer Stunde jemand von oben herunter kam, weil er Hunger hatte, sah Charlie kurz zur Seite.

„Lucas?" Wie als würde Lenny einen Geist sehen, stand er in der Tür.

„Hey, wie war die Schule heute?" begrüßte Lucas ihn und machte gleichzeitig einen der Gegner fertig.

„Besch... wie immer."

„Also hattest du eine Menge Spaß!" grinste Lucas. „War Mathe auch schön?"

Lenny hielt mitten in der Bewegung inne. Er hatte vor gehabt in die Küche zu gehen und dort was zu trinken zu holen. „Das war das komische; ist ausgefallen."

„Wieso denn das?"

Susan sah genervt zu ihrem Bruder. „Hast du nicht noch was anderes zu tun? Lucas und ich spielen hier, falls du das noch nicht bemerkt hast!"

„Nein, lass nur, ich möchte das wissen." ging Lucas mittenrein und drückte bei dem Spiel Pause. „Hat Mour solche Angst vor meiner lieben Mutter bekommen, dass er sich gleich erholen musste?" grinste Lucas.

„Das kann möglich sein, ich weiß es nicht. Es hieß er sei krank und die Stunde ist ausgefallen. Mehr kann ich dir nicht sagen. Wir sehen ja am Montag ob er noch da ist oder weiterhin einen auf krank macht. Vielleicht hat er sich gestern auch nur ganz übelst bei dir angesteckt."

„Schade würde ich es nicht finden." meinte Lucas grinsend.

„Unser Thema habe ich ebenfalls gesichert. Ganz zufälligerweise hat sich niemand vorher dazu geäußert dieses unbedingt haben zu wollen. Kann ich gar nicht verstehen, wenn das alles so toll sein soll, wie du gesagt hast." Tatsächlich hatte Lenny in der Hoffnung was anderes zu bekommen, darauf gewartet bis die anderen aus seiner Klasse ihre Namen der Lehrerin genannt hatten und die einzelnen Themen, ehe sie zu den Leuten kam, die sich nicht entscheiden konnten und die von ihr etwas zugewiesen bekamen, sofern sie nicht wie Lenny sich doch bereits eines heraus gesucht hatten.

„Lies die Bücher, dann wirst du es vielleicht verstehen und wenn nicht.. ich gehe mit Ben am Wochenende mal eine Videothek aufsuchen, dann hole ich den einen oder anderen Film, den wir uns dann zusammen ansehen können."

Lenny, erneut von seinem Vorhaben in die Küche zu gehen abgehalten fuhr herum. „Dein Bruder ist volljährig und darf auch die etwas anderen Filme ausleihen, nicht?"

Das Computergenie sah sofort worauf das wieder hinauslief. Natürlich, er hatte es hier mit einem normalen sechszehnjährigen Teenager zu tun. Wie konnte er das nur vergessen? „Wenn du da was willst, dann besprich das mit Ben persönlich. Ich will davon nichts wissen und auch nichts sehen. Ihr könnt das unter euch ausmachen. Ich will wenn dann nur diese Filme zu unserer Arbeit sehen und vielleicht fällt mir noch was anderes unter die Finger, weil ich ein Verbot habe mir Nemo ansehen zu dürfen."

„Alles klar, dann sag Bescheid wenn ihr geht."

„Werde ich machen und du liest endlich mal die Bücher!" Lucas wollte dem noch etwas mehr Nachdruck verleihen, doch Lenny hatte sich schnell aus dem Staub gemacht.

„Können wir weiter spielen?" Irrte sich Lucas oder hatte Susan ein Strahlen in den Augen. Als sie gehört hatte, dass er nicht so an den gewissen Filmchen interessiert war, wie ihr Bruder schöpfte sie Hoffnung, den Mann fürs Leben gefunden zu haben.

„Klar." sagte er und kratzte sich oberhalb der Augenbraue, weil ihm ihr Ausdruck nicht gefiel. Hoffentlich wurde das hier nicht zur Gewohnheit.

„Lenny?" rief Lucas nach seinem Freund. Susan neben ihm ließ die Schultern hängen und versuchte ihre Enttäuschung sich nicht anmerken zu lassen, aber da war sie bei Lucas an der falschen Stelle. „Keine Sorge, ich bin ja weiterhin dabei mit dir zu spielen." grinste er verschmitzt in ihre Richtung.

Der andere Teenager kam mit einer Schüssel voller Eiscreme zu ihnen zurück. „Ja?"

„Was machst du eigentlich gerade bei dir oben, dass du dich in deinem Zimmer versteckst?"

„Ich war am chatten mit Chris."

Lucas zog die Augenbrauen zusammen. „Internex?"

„Ganz genau und wenn du damit ein Problem hast, bleibe ich noch ein Weilchen hier. Der Computer ist auch aus jetzt, nur für den Fall, dass du auf einmal wohin musst und dann nicht mehr wieder kommst, weil du dich in meinem Zimmer eingeschlossen hast." Lenny setzte sich auf das Sofa, neben Charlie, der seinen Kopf nun bei ihm auf die Beine legte und Lucas Schulter endlich entlastete.

„Bekomm ich auch etwas von dem Eis?" fragte Lucas mit einem gierigen Blick auf die riesige Portion.

Augenrollend stand Lenny auf. „Ich gehe einen Löffel holen. Seit wann kann man das da eigentlich zu zweit spielen?"

„Seit dem man mich dazu geholt hat." sagte Lucas.

„Aha." Lenny kam mit einem Löffel zurück, den er Lucas gab. Da man nur im Kampfmodus mit zwei Controllern spielen konnte und der Rest nur auf den ersten Spieler beschränkt war, konnte er sich die Essenspause leisten. Das hier war Susans Spiel, also sollte er auch sie weiter spielen lassen.

Es klingelte an der Haustür und Lucas hatte so ein befremdendes Gefühl zu wissen, wer das war. „Ich stehe jetzt nicht schon wieder auf." maulte Lenny, der Angst hatte, sein Eis anschließend aufgegessen vorzufinden. Etwas was einem bei Lucas schnell passieren konnte, denn der schauffelte die Creme wirklich nur so in sich hinein.

Zum Glück erbarmte sich bereits sein Vater, der aus seinem Arbeitszimmer trat und die Tür öffnete. Lucas hatte recht gehabt. Wenig später betraten die beiden erwachsenen Männer das Wohnzimmer. Charlie sprang von der Couch und stürzte sich als erstes auf Bridger. Lenny's Vater sah wütend auf seinen Sohn, während er versuchte den Hund zu beruhigen. Er schaffte es Charlie am Halsband zu packen und so in Schach zu halten.

„Wenn ich jetzt einen süßen Blick aufsetze und bettele noch bleiben zu dürfen, hat das sicher keine große Wirkung, was?"

Nathan lächelte. „Ich fürchte nicht. Wir wollten jetzt auch zu Abend essen und ich fürchte fast wenn ich erzähle, wie du dir hier Eis in den Mund schiebst, könnte es sogar Ärger geben."

„Wir müssen der lieben Mum aber auch nicht alles erzählen, wenn ich ganz brav mitkomme. Zum Geburtstag hätte ich im übrigen auch gerne so eine Spielkonsole, das macht richtig Spaß!" Lucas legte seinen Controller Lenny hin. „Du kannst ja für mich weiter machen."

Lenny rutschte vom Sofa und stellte das Eis auf den Tisch, welches sein Vater ihm sofort weg nahm. „Ich glaube für heute ist das genug, mein Junge."

„Och, ich habe doch kaum was drinnen gehabt." beschwerrte sich der Denverjunge.

„Dieses kaum was kenne ich bereits zu gut. Wir haben sicherlich nichts mehr im Kühlfach." sagte sein Vater und brachte die Schüssel in die Küche.

„Lass uns gehen." sagte Bridger an Lucas gewandt.

„Bye. Du bist jederzeit wieder herzlich eingeladen." säuselte Susan mit geröteten Wangen.

„Aber erstmal gehe ich mit denen in die Videothek!" bestand Lenny darauf. „Du sagst mir dann Bescheid?"

„Mach ich, wir holen dich am besten ab." versicherte Lucas. „Bis morgen dann."

Die beiden verabschiedeten sich noch von Professor Denver und machten sich auf den Weg nach Hause, wo bereits ein Abendessen auf sie wartete, auf das Lucas keinen großen Hunger mehr hatte, dank der Eisportion, die er bei Lenny bereits verdrückt hatte. Einen Namen bekam das neue Kätzchen der Familie an diesem Tag allerdings nicht mehr.


	39. Delta

Diesen Samstag morgen war Lucas unverhältnismäßig früh wach. Minki schlief bei ihm auf dem Kissen. Ihr neues Kätzchen war verschwunden. Schnell stand für Lucas fest, dass es ihn auch nicht mehr lange im Bett halten würde. Warum er nicht mehr schlafen konnte, scherrte ihn nicht viel. Er nahm sich eines seiner Bücher und begab sich nach unten, wo jedoch schon jemand anderes am Tisch saß und sichtlich betrübt eine Kerze anzündete. Sollte er stören oder lieber wieder nach oben gehen? Anscheinend war er nicht bemerkt worden. Miauend schmiegte sich die schwarz-weiße Katze an die Wissenschaftlerin, der nun ein paar Tränen aus den Augenwinkeln liefen. Nun wurde die Sache für Lucas erst recht unangenehm. "Doktor?" Langsam war er in den Türrahmen getreten.

Kristin schniefte und wischte sich eiligst die Tränen aus den Augenwinkeln. "Lucas, was machst du denn so früh schon wieder auf den Beinen?" Sie versuchte sich ein Lächeln abzuringen, aber Lucas sah, dass es gequält und aufgesetzt war.

"Ist etwas passiert?" fragte er besorgt und trat nun noch näher an sie heran. "Oder wollen sie lieber allein sein? Ich meine, ich kann sofort wieder nach oben verschwinden und das hier vergessen."

"Du willst mir doch nicht etwa erzählen, dass du nicht neugierig bist." Sie schüttelte leicht den Kopf und sah dabei auf ihren neuesten Familienzuwachs. "Nein, ich glaube früher oder später würdest du es heraus finden. Komm her und setz dich zu mir. Jemanden zum reden zu haben, hilft manchmal." Sie rutschte etwas zur Seite. "Ich glaube ich habe auch einen Namen für unser Kätzchen hier gefunden, wenn du damit einverstanden bist."

"Einen Namen, bei dem ihnen die Tränen kommen?" Lucas kam der Aufforderung nach sich neben die Wissenschaftlerin zu setzen, doch noch immer fühlte er sich nicht wohl. Seine Stirn in Falten gelegt wartete er auf eine weitere Reaktion von Dr. Westphalen, die ihren Arm um seine Schultern gelegt hatte und stumm auf die Flamme der Kerze sah.

"Jedes Jahr an diesem Tag zünde ich zur selben Zeit eine Kerze an und lasse sie brennen, bis es abend wird." Ihr Stimme brach vor Schmerz.

"Wieso?" Lucas versuchte so sensibel wie möglich zu sein. Da Kristin ihn gebeten hatte zu ihr zu kommen, ging er davon aus, dass sie ihm davon erzählen würde und es in Ordnung wäre, wenn er Fragen stellte.

"Es ist der Geburtstag meiner vierten Tochter." Nun begannen die Tränen doch wieder zu fließen.

"Und sie sind traurig ihn nicht mit ihr verbringen zu können." meinte Lucas mit einem leichten Nicken seinerseits.

"Nein, deswegen bin ich nicht traurig, denn sie ist hier. Sie ist jederzeit bei mir."

Er kniff die Augen zusammen. Wie war denn das wieder zu verstehen. "Ähm..." Das namenlose Kätzchen hatte sich auf seinem Schoß zusammen gerollt. Ohne groß darauf zu achten strich er ihr sanft durch das Fell.

"Nicht Cynthia ist es die heute Geburtstag hat, sondern meine eigentlich vierte Tochter. Cynthia war unser fünftes Kind. Unser viertes starb nur wenige Stunden nach der Geburt. Sie hatte kaum das Licht der Welt erblickt, schon musste sie wieder gehen."

Betreten sah Lucas zu der Kerze auf dem Tisch. "Ist es der Zeitpunkt ihrer Geburt zu dem sie die Kerze entzünden?"

"Nein, es ist der andere." Wieder wischte sie sich mit dem Handrücken die Tränen von den Wangen. "Wir hatten sie Delta genannt, weil sie unsere vierte Tochter war und wir beide als Wissenschaftler fanden, dass es ein schöner Name war, der auch noch etwas edles an sich hatte." Die Erinnerungen an ihre Tochter, die niemals richtig hatte leben dürfen, schmerzten sehr. Kristin presste die Lippen fest aufeinander. Die ganzen Wünsche und Träume, die sie für ihre Tochter gehabt hatte, kamen mit einem Mal hoch. "Vielleicht ist es einfach nur verrückt was ich hier mache." Sie schniefte leise. "Doch ich glaube, wenn ich zum Zeitpunkt ihres Todes eine Kerze anzünde, kann die Wärme der Flamme die mütterliche Wärme, die sie kaum zu spüren bekam ein wenig ersetzen. Das Licht führt sie dahin, wo sie hingehört. Zu ihrer Familie."

Dem Teenager fiel nichts besseres ein, als die Wissenschaftlerin fest zu umarmen. Worte waren in diesem Moment so fehl am Platz wie Sauerstoff bei einem Brandherd. Miauend beklagte sich die Katze nach einer Weile, da ihr keiner mehr Beachtung schenkte. Kristin lächelte bereits wieder ein wenig zwischen den roten, verweinten Augen. "Tut mir leid. Mich überkommen manchmal noch diese Schübe. Im Grunde genommen bin ich eigentlich recht gut darüber hinweg gekommen. Ich habe noch andere wundervolle Töchter, die allesamt zu ehrlichen Menschen heran gewachsen sind, auf die ich stolz sein kann."

"Ja, aber dennoch sitzt der Schmerz tief und es reißt eine Kluft in ihr Herz, das niemals jemand zu schließen vermag."

"Du redest, als hättest du etwas ähnliches durchgemacht."

Lucas schüttelte den Kopf. "Nein, habe ich nicht, aber ich weiß noch wie das bei meinem Vater damals war als sein Vater starb. Die beiden hatten sich eine Woche zuvor heftig gestritten und das obwohl sie sich immer gut verstanden haben. Der Zweifel nagt nach wie vor an ihm und", er machte eine kurze Pause. "bei Bridger ist es nicht anders. Auch er hat diese tiefen Löcher, die niemals verheilen werden. Es bilden sich mit der Zeit nur Brücken über diese, die das Leid ein wenig abmildern, damit wir unsere eigenen Leben wieder aufnehmen können."

Ihr rannen noch immer stumme Tränen die Wangen hinunter, doch diese Worte aus dem Mund eines sechszehnjährigen halfen ihr sehr. Gerade nun, da sie fernab von ihrer Familie und ihren Kindern war, brauchte sie eine Stütze, die sie einigermaßen verstand. Es war kein Fehler gewesen ihm von Delta zu erzählen. Kristin beugte sich vor und gab ihm einen Kuss auf die Stirn. "Du bist wirklich süß Lucas, danke."

Er biß sich auf die Unterlippe. "Ich lasse sie dann besser allein mit ihrer Tochter. Ich wette sie beide möchten ein wenig für sich haben."

"Warte", hielt sie ihn am Arm zurück. "Ich hatte dir doch gesagt, ich hätte einen Namen für unser Kätzchen." Lucas sah auf die Katze auf seinen Arm hinab. "Ja?"

"Nun, die kleine ist dank dir nur knapp dem Tod entgangen. Wäre es in Ordnung für dich, wenn sie ab sofort den Namen Delta trägt?"

Auf dem Gesicht des Computergenies zeichnete sich ein warmes Lächeln ab. "Natürlich! Ich glaube ich hätte sie weiterhin Mietzekatze nennen müssen, wenn uns nicht bald was eingefallen wäre." Er drückte sie fest an sich. "Willkommen in der Familie, Delta Bridger."

Dr. Westphalen sah Lucas nach wie er wieder nach oben verschwand, jedoch nicht ohne vorher in der Küche sich ein paar Cornflakes in eine Schüssel zu geben um diese anschließend im Bett zu verputzen. Sie lehnte sich auf der Couch zurück und betrachtete wieder die Kerze vor sich auf dem Tisch. "Ich liebe dich, kleines." flüsterte sie leise vor sich hin.

__

Hier ist Kiddos Namensvorschlag, den ich nicht vorenthalten möchte, aber nicht einbauen konnte, weil ich mit dem Namen persönlich einige Probleme habe. Das Kapitel habe ich dieses mal absichtlich kürzer gehalten, obwohl ich eigentlich sehr viel mehr habe, aber ich werde einen Teil davon wieder umschreiben und das anders aufbauen, weshalb ich das als eigenes Kapitel dann bringe.

Noch im Halbschlaf setzte sich Lucas in seinem Bett auf und blickte sich in seinem Zimmer um. Irgendein Geräusch hatte ihn aufgeweckt, beim näheren hinhören war aber klar das dies nicht irgendein Geräusch war sondern das Miauen einer jungen Katze. Und es war definitiv nicht das von Minki.

Nachdem sich die Augen des Teenager einigermaßen an die Dunkelheit gewöhnt hatten, erblickte er die schwarz weiße Katze auf der Fensterbank.

Vorsichtig stieg der Blondschopf aus dem Bett um Minki nicht von seinem Kopfkissen zu befördern. Er bahnte sich den Weg durch sein dunkles Zimmer und schaffte es weder auf das Puzzle oder sonst etwas zu treten. Am Fenster angekommen musterte er das Kätzchen genauer. "Was ist los? Warum miaust du so?"

Erneut streckte die Katze ihren Kopf leicht nach oben und stieß ein Herzerweichendes Maunzen aus.

Lucas folgte ihrem Blick und erblickte den Vollmond. Er musste förmlich ein Grinsen unterdrücken. Die Katze 'heulte' den Mond an.

Leicht ungläubig schüttelte er mit dem Kopf und nahm die Katze behutsam auf den Arm. Augenblicklich war sie still. "Du bist mir ja eine. Ich dachte nur Wölfe und manche Hunde würden den Mond anheulen."

Er graulte das zierliche Kätzchen am Kopf. Irgendwie war dieses Fellknäuel anscheint nicht ganz normal. Allerdings musste er zugeben das ihn das kein bisschen störte. Schließlich konnte man ihn selbst auch nicht gerade als normal bezeichnen. Und diese kleine Ersatzfamilie war es auch nicht. Warum sollten es also die Haustiere sein? "Ich glaub ich hab jetzt endlich den passenden Namen für dich gefunden."

Die Katze schien ihn aufmerksam zu zuhören.

"Ich werde dich Luna nennen. Das ist der Spanische Name für Mond." _(Ich glaub jeden Fall das dies auf Spanisch Mond heißt). Yury: ja, da hast du recht Kiddo._

Wie zur Zustimmung fing das Kätzchen an zu schnurren.

Zusammen mit Luna auf dem Arm ging der Teenager wieder zurück zu seinem Bett. Er setze das Tier ab und legte sich hin. Es dauerte nicht lang und Luna erhob sich von der Stelle wo Lucas sie hingesetzt hatte und kletterte auf die Decke mit der sich ihr neues Herrchen zugedeckt hatte. Der Teenager ließ sie gewähren, schließlich war es draußen kalt und einer lebendigen Wärmflasche war er durchaus nicht abgeneigt.

Wenig später waren beide eingeschlafen und wie Minki im Land der Träume.


	40. Final I

Gegen Abend wurde es im Hause Bridger endlich ruhiger. Nathan und Kristin saßen noch im Wohnzimmer um sich einen Film im Fernsehen anzusehen. Beide hatten sie eine heiße Tasse Tee vor sich auf dem Tisch stehen. Die Ärztin lehnte ihren Kopf an Bridgers Schulter an. Diese heimelige Geborgenheit konnte noch zur Gewohnheit werden, dachte sie heimlich bei sich. Man konnte es wenden und drehen wie man wollte, doch der ganzen Situation gewann sie hier und da einige Vorteile ab. Während des Werbeblocks erhob sich der Captain. „Ich sehe lieber nach unseren beiden Söhnen, bevor wir feststellen müssen, das es zu einem Heidenchaos gekommen ist und wir erst aufräumen müssen, bevor wir ins Bett können." sagte er grinsend.

„Nimmst du meine Strickjacke mit rauf?" Kristin hielt ihm die rote Jacke hin. Als sie sich ins Wohnzimmer setzten, war ihr ein wenig frisch gewesen und sie hatte sie überziehen müssen, doch nachdem die Heizung den Raum schön aufwärmte, war das nun nicht mehr notwendig.

Nathan nahm das Kleidungsstück und ging nach oben. Sobald er im Schlafzimmer die Strickjacke auf das Bett gelegte hatte, überlegte er, bei wem er denn als erstes nachsehen sollte. Letztendlich entschied er sich für die logischere der beiden Schlußfolgerungen. Ein paar Schritte später stand er schon vor der Tür seines jüngsten Crewmitgliedes, klopfte an und trat ein. Im ersten Moment wusste er nicht, ob er seinen Augen trauen konnte. „Du machst wirklich die Aufgaben für deinen Lehrer?"

Lucas sah vom Bett auf. Er saß davor auf dem Boden und hatte sich mit einem dünneren Buch eine Schreibunterlage geschaffen, damit die weiche Matratze unter dem Druck seines Stiftes nicht ständig nachgab. „Ja. Ich hatte zuvor die Arbeit von Lenny und mir gemacht und als ich fertig war ist mir langweilig gewesen. Außerdem muss ich doch sowieso morgen wieder zur Schule. Wenn ich schon gleich in der ersten Mathe habe, kann ich ausnahmsweise auch mal meine Hausaufgaben haben."

Stolz lächelte Bridger. Er schloß leise die Tür hinter sich, dann kniete er sich neben Lucas auf den Boden. „Kommst du denn voran ohne dabei zu verzweifeln?"

„Naja, wie man es nimmt. Ich muss mich wirklich sehr zusammen reißen, um nicht jeden Moment verrückt zu werden, weil die Rechenwege so kompliziert sind. Es gibt soviele Tricks wie man auf einfachem Wege weiter kommt, aber das würde mich ja nur verraten." Unsicher bildete sich kurz eine Falte zwischen seinen Augenbrauen.

„Du machst das schon, da bin ich mir ganz sicher. Die anderen aus deiner Klasse haben da sicherlich mehr Probleme."

„Die haben sie auf jeden Fall!" sagte Lucas sicher. Minki, die mit Delta auf seinem Kopfkissen zusammengerollt lag, sah müde von ihrem kleinen Schläfchen auf. Die Unterhaltung der beiden hatte sie geweckt. Als sie sah, wer da gekommen war, stand sie auf und tapste zu Bridger. Miauend blickte sie zu ihm empor.

„Na du." Bridger kraulte ihr über das Köpfchen. „Hat sich Ben bereits von seinem kleinen Abenteuer mit den Katzen erholt?"

„Machen sie sich um den bloß keine Sorgen. Ich glaube er ist immer noch dabei zu versuchen, die Kratzspuren aus seinem Schrank zu entfernen. Dabei ist er selbst schuld. Allerdings ist das nicht meine Sorge. Er sollte froh sein, dass Minki ihn so gerne hat!" Lucas fuchtelte mit dem Stift vor der Nase des Captains herum.

„Und Delta." meinte Bridger.

„Genau, und Delta. Die Kätzchen sind furchtbar lieb. Er muss das nur noch zu schätzen lernen."

„Und ich meinte ihn heute morgen noch mit ihnen spielen gesehen zu haben."

„Das tut er auch, doch sobald eine Katze tut, was in unseren Augen als Dummheit gesehen wird, flippt er völlig aus. Wir können froh sein, dass Darwin nicht an Bord auch außerhalb des Wassers herum spaziert, sonst hätte ich noch mehr Streitpunkte mit Ben!"

„Oh, ich glaube es ist ganz gut, dass Delphine nicht aus ihrem Element können. Im Fall von Darwin ist das wirklich eine heikle Angelegenheit." lachte Bridger. Er konnte sich schon vorstellen wie Darwin in alle Kabinen hinein sah und die Leute ausspionierte. Dazu würde er alles und jeden mit seinen Abenteuern von der Arbeit abhalten. Um nicht zu vergessen, wie oft er ihm auf der Brücke auf die Nerven fallen würde. Nein, nein, so gern sie alle Darwin doch hatten, manchmal waren gewisse Wesen in ihren Elementen besser aufgehoben, als in anderen.

„Dann lasse ich dich jetzt wieder allein. Deine Hausaufgaben schaffst du zum Glück auch ohne mich." Bridger erhob sich aus der Hocke.

Lucas hob die Augenbrauen. „Sie sind nur froh, das nicht machen zu müssen. Ich glaube Robert war froh, wenn er nur mit Ihrer Frau die Hausaufgaben machen musste, weil sein Vater weniger motiviert an die Sache heran ging als er selbst."

„Damit könntest du sogar Recht haben." Vor sich hin grinsend verschwand der Captain aus dem Zimmer. Ben Krieg hatte es sich mit einem Schundheft gemütlich gemacht und wurde nicht weiter von Bridger gestört, der nun doch lieber wieder zu Kristin und ihrem Film zurück kehrte. Alles in allem, war die Familie doch recht gut aufgehoben und keiner schien irgendein größeres Problem zu haben. So sollte es immer sein.

„Es besteht nicht die Gefahr, dass ich hier auf einmal abhaue, also warum werde ich zur Schule eskortiert?", beschwerte sich Lucas.

„Weil ich einfach sicher gehen will und zudem habe ich noch jemanden abzuliefern." Bridger sah in den Rückspiegel und erblickte einen grummelnden Ben Krieg auf der Rückbank. „Dieser ist sehr gefährdet abzuhauen, darum." Ben wäre am liebsten überall, nur nicht in diesem Auto, das ihn zu seinem allerersten Vorlesungstag seines Lebens bringen sollte. Was gab es schlimmeres, als die Schulbank zu drücken? Lernen war so ganz und gar nicht seine Sache und darum verstand er auch nicht, weshalb man ihn in eine Universität steckte. Konnten die bei der UEO sich nicht etwas anderes aussuchen?

„Das heißt aber doch noch lange nicht, mich gleich mitzunehmen!" protestierte Lucas weiter.

„Oh, doch, ich glaube schon, das es notwendig war." sagte Nathan Bridger lächelnd. „Deine Schule liegt direkt auf dem Weg und nun mach das du aus dem Auto raus kommst, sonst verpasst du deine erste Stunde."

„Wäre ja sowas von schlimm." sagte Lucas und klang dabei mehr als gelangweilt.

„Hast du auch deine Hausaufgaben dabei?", fragte Nathan weiter nach.

Lucas zeigte auf seinen Rucksack. „Ich hab sie dabei und sie sind ausnahmsweise nicht von Minki zerfetzt worden." Aber auch nur, weil jemand das Kätzchen fern von ihm gehalten hatte, nachdem fest stand, dass er seine Hausaufgaben fertig hatte. Damit nicht noch weitere Unfälle geschahen, wurde auch Delta bis auf weiteres unter westphalische Beobachtung gestellt und Lucas hatte keine Gelegenheiten seine kleinen Haustierchen auf die Matheaufgaben los zu lassen.

Der Captain strich dem Teenager durch das Haar und lächelte ihm ermutigend zu. „Nun geh schon."

Missmutig machte sich Lucas daran aus dem Wagen zu steigen. „Mir wäre es wirklich lieber in eine Uni fahren zu können, wie Ben, anstatt mich jetzt mit Mour rumzuschlagen."

Nathan konnte seinem Sohn auf Zeit nur lächelnd hinterher sehen. Der würde das schon überstehen. Mit ganz viel Glück war der Spuk bald vorbei. Ewig konnte das wirklich nicht mehr weiter gehen.

Zwischen die letzten Nachzügler, die meist alle gehetzt zu ihren Klassenzimmern eilten, war einer dabei, der es nicht so eilig hatte zum Unterricht zu kommen. Als er das Schulgebäude betrat, läutete gerade die Glocke zur ersten Stunde. Lucas seufzte auf. „Nun, unter diesen Umständen kann ich vielleicht doch wieder gehen." sagte er leise zu sich selbst. Genervt ging er dennoch seinen Weg weiter. Vorbei an einigen Klassenzimmern, die Treppen rauf in den zweiten Stock, dort an den Toiletten vorbei, wo ein älterer Kerl mit einem Messer stand und dann... Moment, Messer? Lucas blieb erstarrt stehen und fixierte den Kerl mit dem fiesen Grinsen, der nun auf ihn zu kam. „Keine Sorge, du wirst nichts spüren", sagte er und spielte mit seinem Messer. Hinter Lucas tauchte nun jemand wie aus dem Nichts auf und presste ihm ein Stofftuch auf Mund und Nase. Alles ging sehr schnell. Sein Blick verschwamm, dann war nur noch Dunkelheit.

Kristin kam aus der Küche. „Wann sagtest du hat Lucas heute Schulschluss?"

Der Captain legte das Buch zur Seite und sah auf die Wanduhr. „Müsste vor einer Stunde gewesen sein."

„Sollte er dann nicht langsam hier ankommen?" Sie stemmte die Hände in die Hüften. Seit zwanzig Minuten hielt sie das Essen warm und würde es wohl noch länger tun müssen, sollte ihr jüngster nicht bald eintreffen. Ben ging ihr ziemlich auf die Nerven, der Hunger hatte und sein neues Leben ganz und gar nicht toll fand. Sollte dieser ein weiteres mal über die Universität herziehen, würde sie nicht mehr lange die liebe Kristin sein.

„Wahrscheinlich hat er sich mit seinen Freunden festgeredet oder treibt sich mit ihnen in einem Diner herum. Wenn es nicht mehr geht mit dem Essen, dann fangen wir eben an. Wozu gibt es denn eine Mikrowelle. Lucas wird es schon verkraften, wenn er fünf Minuten auf sein Essen warten muss, weil er nicht sofort nach Hause kam. Ganz einfach", sagte Bridger und stand auf. „Essen wir!" Ermutigend lächelte er ihr zu und lief zur Küche.

„ESSEN!", hörte man einen erfreuten Ben Krieg rufen, der schneller wie der Blitz in der Küche am Tisch saß und schon seine Gabel zur Hand nahm.

Sich das Nasenbein massierend, versuchte Kristin sich zu beruhigend. Diese beiden ständig um sich zu haben konnte sehr anstrengend sein. Es wurde Zeit, dass Nathan von der UEO einen neuen Job zugeteilt bekam. Nach einem tiefen Seufzer drehte sie sich herum und ging in die Küche ebenfalls zum Essen. Auf Lucas würden sie noch eine ganze Weile warten müssen, denn der kam auch in den nächsten Stunden nicht. Besorgt fingen sie am frühen Abend an seine Freunde anzurufen und mussten feststellen, dass dieser nicht einmal im Unterricht gesehen worden war.

„Wie ist das möglich? Du hast ihn doch selbst dort hin gefahren!" Kristins Sorge stieg ins Unermessliche. Was mochte nur geschehen sein?

„Lucas ist auch ins Gebäude rein, was auch immer da los war, es muss danach passiert sein", fügte Ben hinzu, der seinem jungen Freund noch nachgesehen hatte, als dieser das Schulgebäude betrat.

„Dann rufen wir eben in der Schule an, ob ihnen etwas aufgefallen ist. Irgendwer muss ihn doch gesehen haben!" Nathan war nicht minder besorgt als die Ärztin, denn er ahnte bereits, was hier vorgefallen sein könnte.

„Du wirst dort niemanden mehr erreichen. Sieh doch mal auf die Uhr", sagte Kristin. Sie saß mit übereinander geschlagenen Beinen auf dem Sessel, kraulte unaufhörlich Minki und wackelte nervös mit dem oberen Fuß.

„Nein, aber ich kann unsere Leute von der UEO informieren. Was auch immer mit Lucas geschehen ist, wir müssen ihn finden und das schnell. Sollten diese Terroristen ihn bekommen haben, wissen wir nicht wie viel Zeit er noch haben wird." Kaum hatte er dies gesagt, lief er eiligst nach oben. Das klamme Gefühl in seinem Magen schnürte ihm die Luft ab. Es durfte einfach nicht sein, nicht Lucas. Er durfte nicht versagt haben. Der Junge hatte ihm vertraut und nun war er unachtsam geworden.

Feuchtigkeit. Moosig riechende Feuchtigkeit und ein beständiges Tropfen begleiteten ihn als er begann langsam wieder zu sich zu kommen. Seine Augen hielt er geschlossen. Vielleicht war das alles nur ein Traum gewesen und es war nicht wirklich feucht unter seinem Körper und auch die schleichende Kälte, die sich wie ein Parasit begann in seinen Gliedern festzusetzen, war nicht wirklich da. Das versuchte er sich einzureden, doch je mehr sein Gehirn zu arbeiten begann, das Chloroform seine Wirkung verlor, desto weniger glaubte er an seine eigene Einbildung. Sein Mund hatte den Geschmack von etwas metallischen. Es war nicht der Geschmack von Blut, aber es war genauso eklig.

Als er sich zu bewegen versuchte, musste er feststellen, dass er dies nicht konnte. Seine Arme waren auf dem Rücken zusammen gebunden. Einzig seine Beine schienen frei, doch die schmerzten nach der langen Zeit der Benommenheit. Langsam versuchte er die Augen zu öffnen. Seine Umgebung war in ein düsteres Licht getaucht, daher konnte er nicht viel erkennen.

Einen tieferen Atemzug nehmend, der ihn beinahe zum erbrechen brachte, rollte er sich vollends auf den Rücken. Wo auch immer er steckte, es war in einem absoluten Loch.

Lucas blieb eine Weile so liegen, um Kräfte zu sammeln und seinem Körper die Möglichkeit zu geben sich von der Entführung zu erholen. Durch die doch etwas zweifelhafte Berühmtheit seines Vaters, der nicht nur ein Wissenschaftler, sondern dazu noch ein reicher Wissenschaftler, hatte er in seiner Kindheit schon das eine oder andere Mal mit solchen Situationen unfreiwillig zu kämpfen gehabt. Einmal hätte es ihn sogar fast sein Leben gekostet.

Das wichtigste im Moment war die Ruhe zu bewahren. Um wen es sich bei seinen Kidnappern handelte musste er nicht lange rätseln. Es war mit Sicherheit jemand ganz bestimmtes, der es bereits seit längerem auf ihn, auf die gesamte Mannschaft der seaQuest, abgesehen hatte.

Sobald er sich einigermaßen wieder bei Bewusstsein befand und, abgesehen von den tauben Handgelenken, seinen Körper ohne Schmerzen bewegen konnte, richtete er sich in eine sitzende Position auf. Die Wand war kalt und nass, als er sich gegen diese lehnen wollte. Schnell beließ er es dabei wieder. Das hier war der richtige Ort um sich nach seiner gerade erst genesenden Grippe einen Rückfall zu holen.

Endlich hatten sich auch die Augen des Teenagers an die Dunkelheit gewöhnt. Das Licht kam aus einem kleinen Loch, das in Deckenhöhe an der Wand angebracht war. Der Raum selbst war nicht größer als das Doppelbett von Bridger und Kristin. Vielleicht zwei mal drei Meter, was noch großzügig geschätzt war, dafür aber ziemlich hoch. Mit rauf klettern war also nicht, erst recht nicht mit gefesselten Händen.

Links von Lucas befand sich eine Stahltür ohne Türgriff. Zitternd vor Kälte, zog Lucas die Knie an den Körper. Er versuchte seine Hände zu befreien, nur leider ohne Erfolg. Egal wie er die Hände wand, er bekam sie einfach nicht frei. Statt dessen strengte es ihn nur unnötig an und schmerzte in den tauben Gliedern.

Erschöpft ließ er die Schultern hängen. Hoffentlich fand man ihn schnell oder er bekam die Möglichkeit eine Nachricht nach draußen zu schicken. Irgendwer musste ihm helfen kommen, einen anderen Ausweg sah er nicht.

Als es an der Haustür klingelte zuckten alle drei im Wohnzimmer zusammen. War Lucas endlich nach Hause gekommen? Wenn ja, warum klingelte er.

„Bleibt ruhig, ich sehe nach", sagte Bridger und stand schon auf. Kristin war nervlich am Ende. Sie machte sich furchtbare Sorgen und gab sich selbst die Schuld an dieser ganzen Misere, dabei hatte sie gar nichts damit zu tun. Die Kätzchen schienen die Sorge zu spüren und kuschelte sich ruhig auf ihrem Schoß zusammen. Natürlich war auch ihnen das Fehlen ihres Herrchen nicht entgangen.

Als Bridger die Tür öffnete, sah er sich mehreren Soldaten der UEO gegenüber. Ihre Gewehre waren entsichert. Ständig sahen sie sich nach allen Seiten um. Der Vorderste salutierte vor dem Captain. „Captain Bridger, Sir, ich bin Commander Morrison von Sektion Sieben. Die UEO schickt uns um sie zu unterstützen."

„Wieso Sektion Sieben?" Er war darüber sehr bestürzt. Normalerweise kam diese Einheit der UEO nur bei geheimen Missionen zum Einsatz. Offiziell existierte Sektion Sieben bis zu diesem Zeitpunkt nur auf dem Papier. Sie haben schließlich bis auf die Bedrohung durch die Terroristen derzeitig keine Krisensituation zu bewältigen.

„Man fand, dass diese Situation bereits zu sehr außer Kontrolle geraten ist. Ihre komplette Mannschaft wird nach Pearl Harbor zurück gebracht. Die Schutzphase ist offiziell vorbei. Es ist ein Zivilist in diese Angelegenheit mit hineingezogen worden", erzählte der Commander weiter.

„Moment mal, noch wissen wir doch gar nicht, was mit Lucas geschehen ist", brachte Nathan ein.

„Ich fürchte doch, Sir. Die UEO erreichte vor einer halben Stunde ein Ultimatum der Terrorgruppe. Sollte die seaQuest nicht innerhalb einer bestimmten Frist an der Stelle sein, die sie uns bekannt geben, wird Lucas Wolenczak sterben."

Bridger wich sämtliche Farbe aus dem Gesicht. Also war seine schlimmste Befürchtung doch eingetroffen. Für einen Moment musste er sich am Türrahmen abstützen, da seine Knie unter der Belastung nachgaben. Warum Lucas? Er war ein Unschuldiger, der nur durch Zufall in diesen Fall mit hinein geraten war. Das ist es, was er sich versuchte einzureden, aber die Wahrheit sah anders aus. Gefährdet war jeder, der in das Zielgebiet der Terroristen passte und möglicherweise zum Erfolg führen könnte.

Lenny versuchte mit aller Kraft Charlie an der Leine zu halten, als er aus sicherer Entfernung das Treiben beim Haus der Bridgers beobachtete. Irgendwas war da vorgefallen und der Captain sah nicht so aus, als würde es etwas positives sein. Das sah ein Blinder auf zehn Metern. Augenblicklich bekam auch er Angst. Nur langsam löste er sich von der Szenerie und begab sich nach Hause, wo er Chris anrief und ihm von den Neuigkeiten erzählte.


	41. Final II

Die beiden Teenager saßen gemeinsam im Zimmer von Lenny vor dem Computer . "Bist du sicher, das du das kannst?", fragte Lenny und seine Stimme schwang vor Nervosität.

"Natürlich, ich mach das schließlich nicht zum ersten Mal. Oder willst du mir unterstellen, ich kann plötzlich nicht mehr hacken?", sagte Chris langsam ziemlich genervt.

"Nein, möchte ich nicht, aber ich ... ach, das ist alles nur so seltsam. Vor Lucas' Haus steht nun ein zweiter von diesen großen Wagen mit der riesigen Antenne auf dem Dach." Lenny schob die Gardine ein Stück zur Seite und blickte hinüber zu dem Haus der Bridgers.

"Bestimmt Überwachung. Die wollen sicher gehen, dass ihnen nichts entgeht", sagte Chris konzentriert und versuchte weiterhin den Code zu knacken, an welchem er gerade zu verzweifeln drohte.

"Dauert es noch sehr lange?", wollte Lenny wissen, als er sich zu seinem Freund zurück drehte.

"Ja, wenn du mich genauso nervös machst wie dich. Die UEO ist ziemlich gut gesichert und da ist es nicht einfach rein zu kommen. Normalerweise geht das auch überhaupt nicht, aber es gibt einige Hacker, die haben eine Möglichkeit gefunden, wie man die Codes umgehen kann. Vielleicht können wir doch kurz vorbei gehen und mit Lucas reden."

"Vergiss es, das ist völlig unmöglich. Wir werden sicherlich nicht mal in die Nähe des Hauses kommen. Die haben in den Wagen dort nicht nur Überwachungskameras, sondern sicherlich auch noch jede Menge bewaffneter Soldaten." Lenny machte eine kurze Pause. "Können Sie uns auch hören? Wenn die hier alles abhören, ist das doch möglich."

"Sicherlich, das können sie, aber falls, hätten sie schon längst hier sein müssen, meinst du nicht auch?", fragte Chris und sah kurz von Lennys Computer auf. "Was auch immer da los ist, bei uns steht noch keiner vor der Tür und damit haben wir Ruhe. Gib mir noch etwas Zeit, ich versuche weiter in die UEO rein zu kommen, das kriegen wir schon hin."

„Hoffentlich", murmelte Lenny leise vor sich hin.

Der gesamte Raum war in Dunkelheit gehüllt und einzig der Bildschirm des Computers diente als Lichtquelle. Lenny, der weiterhin am Fenster stand und die Auffahrt der Bridgers beobachtete, rührte sich kein einziges Mal mehr als wenige Zentimeter.

„Bin drin!", rief auf einmal Chris auf und Lenny eilte an seine Seite. „Und?"

„Ja, warte doch", sagte Chris, der sich von Lenny stark bedrängt fühlte. „Ich muss verdammt vorsichtig sein, damit man mich nicht entdeckt. Am besten versuche ich über die Nachrichtenstelle der UEO etwas in Erfahrung zu bringen. Dort sollten die Sicherheitsvorkehrungen nicht ganz so stark sein und ich bringe mit Glück etwas in Erfahrung. Sollte das nicht helfen, versuche ich ein paar von den anderen Hackern zu erreichen, damit die uns helfen. Lucas hat eine Menge Freunde darunter, die weit besser sind als ich", erklärte Chris.

„Was auch immer du tust, tu es schnell!", bat Lenny und trat nach einer Weile ans Fenster zurück. Er konnte der Zeichenkolonne auf dem Computer nicht so schnell folgen.

„Ah, wir sind also aufgewacht", sagte die scharrende Stimme eines Mannes, dessen Hemd große Schweißflecken aufwies. Auf seinem Kopf saß eine grüne Baskenmütze und er kaute auf einem Zahnstocher herum, dessen Spitze ihm aus dem Mund ragte. Er lehnte sich an die Gitterstäbe und Lucas konnte das unrasierte Gesicht genau erkennen.

„Was wollen Sie?", fragte er aggressiv.

Der Mann zuckte mit den Schultern. „Das was alle wollen." Er grinste fies und sah eindringlich auf den Teenager.

„Die seaQuest?", sagte Lucas und es war schon mehr eine Feststellung als eine Frage.

„Unter anderem, ja." Mit den schmutzigen Fingernägeln kratzte er etwas am Gitter ab, das nun seine Aufmerksamkeit auf sich gezogen hatte. „Weißt du, wir haben gerade noch etwas anderes heraus gefunden und ich glaube, das könnte noch viel interessanter werden."

„Wovon reden Sie?"

Der Kerl lachte dreckig und blickte wieder zu Lucas. „Davon, wer deine Eltern sind."

„Oh bitte", sagte Lucas und rollte nur mit den Augen.

„Du glaubst nicht, dass uns das von Vorteil sein könnte? Mein Boss denkt da nämlich anders. Wir könnten zwei Fliegen mit einer Klappe schlagen. Einmal die seaQuest und dann so als kleinen Bonus noch etwas Geld."

Lucas schüttelte nur mit dem Kopf. „Was denken Sie, was wohl passieren wird, wenn Sie den Mund nicht voll genug bekommen? Es geht alles in die Hose! Vor Ihnen gab es bereits andere, die es ebenfalls versucht haben und kläglich gescheitert sind. Ihnen wird es ebenso ergehen! Man wird meine Entführung schnell bemerken und dann haben Sie ein ziemlich großes Problem am Hals, weil man nach mir suchen wird!"

„Du wirkst sehr sicher."

„Weil ich das bin! Sie können mich nicht ewig in diesem Loch festhalten! Sollten Sie zusätzlich noch meinen Eltern eine Lösegeldforderung übersenden, haben Sie erst recht die Polizei auf dem Hals. Mein Vater ist nicht zimperlich, der tut alles, was nötig ist und ehe Sie es sich versehen, haben Sie mehr Leute, die Sie suchen, als Ihnen lieb ist!"

„Wir werden sehen", sagte der Typ selbstsicher und grinste wieder, wobei er seine vom Tabak gefärbten Zähne entblößte. „Ich komme später wieder, wenn wir den Text fertig haben, den du deinen Eltern per Videobotschaft übermitteln wirst." Er zwinkerte. „Einer unserer Jungs freut sich schon darauf, vorher noch eine private Unterhaltung mit dir haben zu dürfen. Wir müssen dich schließlich noch fein machen, damit das Video seine Wirkung nicht verfehlt." Nun laut lachend, drehte er sich von der kleinen Zelle weg und marschierte in die Dunkelheit des Ganges dahinter davon.

„Schöne Scheiße", nuschelte Lucas bei sich, denn er konnte sich denken, was das für eine Vorbereitung des Erpresservideos werden konnte.

„Das ist gar nicht gut", sagte Chris unvermittelt und rief damit augenblicklich die Aufmerksamkeit Lennys wieder zu sich.

„Was?"

„Komm her und sieh es dir an." Chris drehte den Bildschirm etwas herum und ließ Lenny die Nachricht lesen, die dort stand.

„Entführt?", fragte Lenny ungläubig.

Chris nickte stumm. „Scheint so. Die müssen herausgefunden haben, wo sie sich versteckt hielten und haben dann Lucas heute morgen abgefangen."

„Weiß die UEO schon wo man ihn versteckt hält?"

Chris schüttelte mit dem Kopf. „Nein, nachdem was ich hier sehen kann, ist eine Einheit Sieben, oder warte, Sektion Sieben nennen die sich, hierher geschickt worden, um die weiteren Schritte einzuleiten. Aber anscheinend weiß noch keiner was da los ist." Chris' Finger flogen über die Tastatur. „Ich habe eine Idee und das wird ziemlich riskant, aber ich versuch mal, ob grad einer von den besseren Hackern online ist. Der kann für uns die Kommunikationskanäle des Überwachungswagens dort draußen anzapfen, oder die im Haus drüben. So erfahren wir sofort, wenn etwas passiert und nebenbei versuchen wir, ob wir nicht von hier aus etwas machen können."

„Zum Beispiel?" Lenny ließ sich auf dem zweiten Drehstuhl an seinem Tisch nieder.

Die Augen der beiden trafen sich im fahlen Licht des Bildschirmes. „Wir suchen Lucas' Aufenthaltsort!"

„Noch immer nichts?", fragte Kristin nervös, als Bridger aus der Küche ins Wohnzimmer zurück kam. Er hatte eben mit Commander Morrison gesprochen und sich über das weitere Vorgehen beraten.

„Nein, nichts", sagte er leise. „Die Frist läuft insgesamt 72 Stunden, davon sind erst vier vergangen. Morrison meint, wir müssten uns bis zum Ablauf dieser keine Sorgen um Lucas machen. Diese Leute würden es nicht riskieren ihm etwas zu tun."

Ben machte einen verächtlichen Laut. „Von wegen! Diese Kerle sind zu allem fähig und notfalls auch dazu, dem Kleinen etwas anzutun."

Bridger sah auf seinen Versorgungsoffizier. Im Schein der Zimmerlampe wirkten seine Gesichtszüge eingefallen und fahl. Die Sorge um das jüngste Crewmitglied nahm ihn stärker mit, als er es offen zugeben würde. „Wahrscheinlich. Ich habe mir einen Pal geben lassen, um mit der seaQuest zu kommunizieren. Sobald Commander Ford an Bord ist, wird er sich mit uns in Verbindung setzen. Derzeitig sind erst gut dreißig Prozent der Besatzung wieder da. Ausschließlich die Militärleute", sagte er und sah dabei zu Kristin. „Unsere Wissenschaftler können im Moment kaum etwas unternehmen und darum hat man deren Ankunft auf dem Boot zurück gestellt."

„Natürlich", nickte sie verstehend. Ihre Hände ringen aufgeregt miteinander. „Ich hoffe nur, sie tun ihm nichts an."

„Das hoffen wir alle", sagte Ben betrübt und stand auf.

„Wo wollen sie hin?", wollte Kristin von ihm wissen.

„Weiß nicht... nur raus hier. Ich brauche etwas frische Luft", sagte er und ging nach draußen. Der Commander sah ihm misstrauisch hinterher und instruierte ihn, sich nicht zu weit zu entfernen. Sie hätten schon eine Geisel und es musste nicht noch eine werden. Mit einem Pal ausgestattet, ließ man ihn jedoch ziehen.

„Oh-oh", sagte Lenny.

„Was denn?" Chris war auf den Computer konzentriert, wo er gerade mit einem befreundeten Hacker von Lucas ein ernstes Gespräch führte.

„Jemand ist aus dem Haus gekommen und läuft direkt auf unseres zu", sagte Lenny.

Chris stand von seinem Stuhl auf und sah nach draußen. „Ist das nicht Ben?"

„Stimmt, ja... ich bin schon ganz durcheinander und dachte, man hätte uns bereits entdeckt." Lenny entspannte sich sichtlich und atmete mehrmals tief durch.

„Vielleicht können wir ihn dazu bringen uns etwas zu sagen. Geh runter und tu ganz unschuldig, als ob du dich nur wundern würdest, warum da lauter Leute bei denen im Haus sind", sagte Chris.

Lenny starrte ihn aus weit aufgerissenen Augen an. „Bist du wahnsinnig? Der durchschaut das doch sofort! Ich kann nicht einfach aus dem Haus spazieren und – Hallo Ben, ist ja mächtig was los bei euch – sagen. Das geht nicht, der weiß doch sofort, dass wir hier schon die ganze Zeit auf Beobachtungsposten sind."

Chris rollte aus Prinzip eine Runde mit den Augen. Diese Geste, die er sich bei Lucas abgeguckt hatte, wirkte in vielen Situationen perfekt. „Lenny, wozu hast du denn einen Hund?"

„Was? ... Oh... oh! Stimmt, das ist ... genial", Lenny zog sich eine leichte Jacke über und verschwand.

„Natürlich ist das genial, ich bin schließlich ein Teil der intellektuellen Spitze der Menschheit", sagte Chris zu sich selbst, nur um sich irgendwie bestätigt zu fühlen.

Ben, der tief in seinen Gedanken versunken war und sich seine erste Begegnung mit Lucas auf der seaQuest in Erinnerung gerufen hatte, bemerkte erst zu spät, dass er direkt auf einen energiegeladenen Fellbüschel zustapfte und wunderte sich daher umso mehr, kurz darauf am Boden zu liegen und wild abgeschleckt zu werden.

„Charlie, aus!", bat Lenny verzweifelt und zog am Halsband seines Hundes. „Tut mir außerordentlich Leid", sagte er zwischen seinen Versuchen Charlie von Ben zu bekommen, der wild fluchend am Boden lag und voll gesabbert wurde.

Als der Hund endlich beruhigt war und Ben einigermaßen wieder auf zwei Beinen stehen konnte, zwar etwas nass, aber immerhin, konnte Lenny zum Angriff übergehen. „Sag mal, bei euch scheint ja eine Menge los zu sein. Habt ihr eine Feier?"

Es gehörte nicht viel dazu in Bens Gesicht lesen zu können, Lenny war schon fast daran zu glauben nichts zu erfahren, als ihn der Versorgungsoffizier in eine dunkle Ecke des Gartens schob und sich mit einem Blick über die Schulter versicherte, nicht beobachtet zu werden. „Ihr Jungs wisst doch über unser kleines Problem mit der seaQuest Bescheid?"

Nickend bestätigte Lenny das und hielt Charlie knapp an der Leine.

Ben seufzte einmal tief auf. „Diese Verrückten haben Lucas geschnappt und keiner weiß jetzt wo er ist. Innerhalb von 72 Stunden sollen wir die seaQuest mit Vorräten zu einer Inselgruppe im Mittelmeer schaffen und sie werden ihn frei lassen, falls nicht, wird man ihn umbringen. Die UEO legt aber keinen großen Wert darauf dies zu tun, aber da Lucas Zivilist ist, haben sie wiederrum ein Problem, weshalb die Wachhunde der UEO nun hier sind und das regeln sollen. Die meinen die Drahtzieher seien ganz in der Nähe und würden dort Lucas gefangen halten."

„Und nun?", fragte Lenny bang.

„Ich weiß es nicht", sagte Ben der Verzweiflung nahe. „Ich habe Angst um Lucas und könnte echt aus der Haut fahren. Hätten wir von Anfang an es nicht dazu kommen lassen oder Lucas ganz einfach mal hinter einen Computer gesetzt, der hätte sicherlich mehr heraus finden können, als die Undercover-Agenten der UEO. Die haben doch alle keine Ahnung!"

Lenny schluckte schwer, doch Chris hatte oben das Fenster geöffnet und pfiff leise nach ihnen.

„Was macht der denn hier?", fragte Ben verwundert.

„Kommt besser mal ganz schnell rauf!", riet Chris leise, aber er war extrem aufgeregt.

Lenny schleuste Ben heimlich über die Hintertür in sein Haus, da es schon weit nach Mitternacht war und alle aus seiner Familie schliefen. Oben in seinem Zimmer angekommen, lief Chris auf und ab und kaute an seinen Fingernägeln.

„Ist etwas passiert?", wollte Lenny sofort wissen.

„Das kann man wohl sagen. Ich hab doch vorhin mit einem von Lucas' Freunden gesprochen und der hat mir geholfen die Kommunikationskanäle anzuzapfen. Seht, was gerade drüben angekommen ist." Chris schaltete ein Videoprogramm an und als nächstes sah man Lucas, der unter Schmerzen, aber gefasst in die Kamera sprach. „Hi Dad, wie du siehst geht es mir nicht so gut und ich glaube, wenn ich nicht brav alles sage, was die von mir wollen, hab ich gleich ein paar Knochenbrüche mehr", er verzog schmerzhaft das Gesicht, welches mehrere Schwellungen aufwies. „Wer mich hat, ist angeblich uninteressant, alles was für dich wichtig ist, sind die vier Millionen Dollar, die man für meine Freilassung fordert. Eine Garantie auf Unversehrtheit gibt es nicht. Ein Telegramm mit den Kontaktdaten wird dich morgen früh erreichen." Dann endete das Video.

„Sind die noch ganz bei Trost?", rief Ben empört aus.

„Sieht nicht so aus", sagte Chris und beendete das Videoprogramm. „Anscheinend erpressen sie noch seine Eltern und hoffen da an Geld zu kommen, falls die UEO nicht mitspielt." Er drehte sich zu Lenny und Ben herum. „Lucas' Vater hat das Video der UEO geschickt und ich verstehe Lucas nun auch um einiges besser. Mit dem Mann verscherzt man es sich wirklich nicht. Der wurde persönlich von der UEO Zentrale ins Haus drüben durch gestellt und hat erst Captain Bridger angeschnauzt und anschließend ist er ziemlich übel mit diesem anderen Typen verfahren. Der war richtig kleinlaut am Ende."

„Morrision wahrscheinlich", vermutete Ben.

„Kann sein, ich weiß es nicht. Ich fürchte nur die Sache wird immer komplizierter. Lucas' Freund hat ebenfalls eine Kopie und will sehen, ob er den Ursprung des Videos heraus finden kann, anhand der digitalen Daten, die da dran hängen. Wir können momentan nur abwarten, da der Computer hier nicht die Leistung hat, um selbst weiter vor zu dringen. Alles was ich tun kann, ist versuchen, ob ich mehr über diese Fanatiker finde, die euch bedrohen." Chris hatte die Stirn in Falten gelegt.

„Er sah schlimm aus", sagte Lenny nach einer Weile in die Stille hinein.

„Die haben ihn zusammen geschlagen, so sieht es aus", sagte Ben wütend.

„Ja, und das alles nur, wegen vier Millionen!" Lenny ließ sich auf seinen Stuhl sinken. „Das ist gar nichts für mich, nur hier zu sitzen und abzuwarten!"

Ben drehte sich zur Tür. „Ich muss wieder zurück, man wird mich suchen und falls der Pal hier angepeilt wird und man mitbekommt, dass ich bei euch bin, kommt ihr auch noch in Teufels Küche."

„Recht hat er", sagte Chris.

„Sagst du uns Bescheid, wenn es etwas Neues gibt?", fragte Lenny.

Ben nickte. „Und ihr mir, wenn ihr etwas raus bekommen habt?"

„Klar doch, wenn du uns sagst, wie wir das machen sollen. Euer Haus steht unter Bewachung, schon vergessen?", erinnerte ihn Chris.

„Hm... stimmt, ich lasse mir etwas einfallen. Notfalls gehst du wieder mit deinem Hund Gassi und lässt dich zu uns in den Garten schleifen."

Lenny nickte. „Sofern Charlie nicht doch irgendwann schlafen will, mache ich das."

Ben huschte aus dem Zimmer und schlich durch die dunklen Korridore aus dem Haus. Charlie war bei den Jungen im Zimmer geblieben und hatte den Kopf auf dem Knie seines Herrchens liegen. Stumm saßen die Teenager da und starrten den Bildschirm an, in der Hoffnung endlich ein Zeichen von Lucas' Freund zu erhalten.


	42. Final III

Ben schlich sich um das Haus herum und ging über den Garten direkt ins Wohnzimmer. Erschrocken sprang Kristin von ihrem Platz auf, aber als sie sah, wer es war, beruhigte sie sich sofort wieder. Zuerst sah es so aus, als würde der Versorgungsoffizier etwas sagen wollen, aber dann ließ er es bleiben. Stumm ging er zur Couch und setzte sich dort nieder.

„Wo waren Sie so lange?", wollte Kristin von ihm wissen.

„Spazieren."

„Bisschen sehr lange", sagte sie finster.

„Ich bin geschockt, okay?", sagte Ben und ließ keinen Zweifel daran, wie sehr ihn die Ereignisse der letzten Stunden mitgenommen hatten. Und tatsächlich ging es ihm nicht wirklich besser.

Betrübt kam Nathan Bridger in das Wohnzimmer und sah, dass Ben zurück war. „Es gibt schlechte Nachrichten", sagte dieser leise, um Krieg über die neuesten Ereignisse zu informieren.

Kristin seufzte auf und kämpfte mit den Tränen. „Das hat er nicht verdient", sagte sie und der Captain trat an ihre Seite, um ihr tröstend einen Arm um die Schultern zu legen, ehe er sich Ben zuwandte. „Wir haben ein Video bekommen, das man Lucas' Vater geschickt hat."

Vorsichtig sah sich Ben nach den Leuten der Sektion Sieben um, ehe er näher an den Sessel von Westphalen und Bridger rückte. Vertrauensvoll reckte er den Kopf vor. „Ich weiß von dem Video."

Erstaund blickten die beiden den Versorgungsoffizier an. Fassungslos runzelte Kristin den Kopf. „Aber woher denn? Wir haben doch selbst erst vor zehn Minuten davon erfahren."

Ben winkte ab und bedeutete ihnen sich näher zu ihm zu beugen. „Ich habe zwar gesagt, dass es unter uns bleibt, aber wenn die zwei etwas finden, dann werden wir es als Erste erfahren."

„Wovon reden Sie?", fragte Bridger und blickte alarmiert auf seinen wohl windigsten Crewmen.

Erneut versicherte er sich, ob keiner zu ihnen sah oder sich auch nur annähernd um ihre Angelegenheiten kümmerte, bevor Ben mit einem tiefen Durchatmen anfing von seiner kürzlich stattgefundenen Begegnung mit Lucas' Freunden Lenny und Chris zu erzählen.

Während er sprach, weiteten sich die Augen der Ärztin vor Ärger und Besorgnis. „Sind die den wahnsinnig?", zischte sie ärgerlich. „Die können sich doch nicht so einfach in diese Sache hineinstürzen!"

„Psscchhtt!", machte Ben und legte den Finger alarmiert auf den Mund. Verlegen lächelnd, winkte er einem der Sektion Sieben Männer zu, der einen kurzen Blick in den Raum warf.

„Gibt es etwas Neues?", fragte Bridger und brachte ihn somit sofort von irgendwelchen Verdächtigungen ab.

„Nein, Sir, das Hauptquartier versucht immer noch heraus zufinden, von wo das Signal gekommen ist, das das Video an Dr. Wolenczak übermittelt hat", sagte der Mann mit einer Hand auf seinen Kopfhörern. Anschließend drehte er sich wieder aus der Tür und war somit außer Hör-und Sichtweite für die weiteren Aktivitäten der drei seaQuest Offiziere. Bridger wandte sich Ben zu.

„Die Zwei versuchen jetzt also allen Ernstes Lucas mittels eines Computers zu finden?", fragte er seinen Versorgungsoffizier, der nickend bestätigte.

„Ja, Sir. Chris hat irgendwie Kontakt mit jemanden aufgenommen, der Lucas kennt und in Sachen Hacken ziemlich gut sein soll, da sich der Computer von Lenny für die Arbeit, die sie machen müssen, nicht eignet. Ich weiß nicht, was genau das Problem ist, aber ich denke mal die Kids wissen schon, was sie da tun."

„Solange sie nicht lebensmüde sind", warf Kristin missbilligend ein. „Wissen die denn überhaupt in was für eine Gefahr sie sich da begeben?", begann sie von neuem.

„Ich denke, das ist ihnen durchaus bewusst. Die haben genausoviel Angst um Lucas wie wir und ich glaube bei dem was unsere Leute hier schon verbockt haben in dieser Sache, ist es wirklich Zeit, mal jemanden anderen das machen zu lassen", sagte Ben.

„Ich kann das nicht gut heißen", schüttelte Kristin den Kopf und sah Nathan an. „Wir müssen jemanden von den Leuten sofort zu Lenny schicken und das unterbinden!"

Bridger schien in Gedanken, denn bis er antwortete, dauerte es noch einige Augenblicke. „Nein, ich denke Mr. Krieg hat Recht. Wir lassen die Jungs machen. Lucas hat mir gegenüber einmal erwähnt, dass er mit den besten unter den Hackern befreundet ist und genau das ist es, was wir jetzt brauchen. Wir finden deren Versteck nur, wenn wir schnell sind und von da angreifen, wo keiner mit rechnet."

„Ich bitte dich, das ist doch vollkommener Blödsinn", sagte Kristin entschieden.

Hinter ihnen klopfte jemand an die Glasscheibe der Verandatüren. „Das ist Lenny!", sagte Ben und sprang vom Sofa auf. „Schnell war er bei der Tür und hatte sie zur Seite geschoben. „Habt ihr etwas gefunden?"

Sich nach den Leuten der Sektion Sieben umdrehend, folgten Bridger und Kristin an die Verandatür. So wie sie standen, konnte unmöglich einer der Männer Lenny sehen.

„Allerdings haben wir etwas gefunden", sagte Lenny nickend und hielt ihnen einen Audruck entgegen. „Kurz nachdem du weg bist, kam bereits eine Nachricht von dem Hacker, den Chris gefunden hat und der uns bei der Suche half. Er hat sich ein wenig bei den Verbindungen der Telefongesellschaft umgesehen, die den Anschluß bei Lucas' Vater hat und dort fand er dann heraus, woher die letzten Anrufe kamen. Eines der Signale ging von dieser Stadt aus. Auf der beiligenden Karte ist das genaue Gebäude verzeichnet." Er übergab die Karte mit den Straßen und Grundstücken der Stadt und zog einen weiteren Ausdruck hervor. „Anschließend soll er sich irgendwie mit einem Satelliten verbunden haben und die Gegend nach Personen ausgekundschaftet haben. Ich hab keine Ahnung wie das genau abläuft, aber seiner Meinung nach befinden sich im gesamten Komplex, in welchem sie Lucas gefangen halten, lediglich fünf Leute. Die sollten zu überwältigen sein. Eventuell ist die fünfte Person Lucas selbst. Das kann man nicht mit Sicherheit sagen. Chris vermutete sogar, dass diese Aufnahmen aus einem Militärsatelliten stammen, da er sich sonst nicht vorstellen kann, wie man mit einem von diesen Dingern solche Aufnahmen und Daten bekommt." Auch das zweite Blatt fand seinen Weg in Bridgers Hände.

Der Captain überflog die beiden Ausdrucke nur kurz, ehe er in die Küche zu den Männern der Sektion Sieben eilte, um sie über die Neuigkeiten zu unterrichten. Mittels Funkverbindung nahm man Kontakt zur Basis auf und innerhalb von nur fünf Minuten waren alle Vorbereitungen für das Erstürmen des betroffenen Gebäudes, das sich tatsächlich nur achthundert Meter vom derzeitigen Wohnhaus der Bridgers befand, getroffen. Unter Aufsicht einiger zurück gebliebener Söldner, saßen Kristin, Ben und Lenny und Chris, die man hierher befohlen hatte, im Wohnzimmer. Keinem war es gestattet dieses zu verlassen, bis man wieder etwas von der Befreiungsmanschaft hörte. Da Bridger sich nicht hat davon abbringen lassen, hatten sie diesen notgedrungen mitgenommen. Kristin hoffte am allermeisten von allen, dass er sofort anrufen würde, wenn sie Lucas hatten und nicht erst wartete, bis sie vor der Haustür standen.

Unendlich langsam schienen sich die Zeiger auf der Uhr voranzuschieben. Ab und an war es ihnen, als würden sie sich gar nicht bewegen oder wären stehen geblieben, doch dann geschah das Wunder und sie rutschten doch um eine Minute vor. Quälend lang saßen sie in stummer Stille beisammen, hielten sich die Hände, kauten an den Fingernägeln oder auf den Lippen herum. Nervös mit schwitzigen Händen wurden Lehnen und Zierkissen umklammert.

Als das Telefon klingelte, zuckten sie allesamt erschrocken zusammen. Kristin brauchte mehrere Anläufe, bis sie die richtige Taste gedrückt hatte und bang in den Höhrer lauschte. „Nathan?", brachte sie aufgregt mit zittriger Stimme hervor, ehe sie vor Erleichterung halb in Tränen ausbrach. „Dem Himmel sei Dank, ich bin ja so froh!" Sie legte das Vidphon auf den Tisch und schob die Hände vors Gesicht, wo Tränen der Erleichterung ihre Wangen hinab rollten, nachdem ihr Bridger noch kurz etwas mitgeteilt hatte.

„Sie haben ihn?", fragte Ben nach, was alle hofften.

Kristin nickte und nahm die Hände vom Gesicht. „Ja, sie haben ihn und bringen ihn jetzt in ein Krankenhaus, wo man sich seine Verletzungen ansehen wird. Aber es geht ihm gut und er hat bereits mit Nathan geschimpft, warum er denn keine Pizza mit hätte", sagte sie mit einem tapferen Lächeln, ehe sie Ben vor Erleichterung umarmte.

Auch Lenny und Chris fielen in die Umarmung mit ein und Chris griff zu seinem Handy, da er von jemanden darum gebeten wurde Bescheid zu geben, wie es ausgegangen war.

„Wird Lucas im Krankenhaus über Nacht bleiben?", fragte Lenny, während Chris telefonierte.

„Ehrlich gesagt, weiß ich das nicht. Es wäre gut möglich. Am besten geht ihr jetzt wieder zu dir, Lenny, und schlaft euch aus. Ich bin sicher, Lucas möchte euch gerne sehen, wenn er wieder da ist und da müsst ihr fit sein", sagte die Ärztin, als sie sich aus der Umarmung mit Ben löste.

„Wir können nicht gehen, nicht bevor wir nicht ganz genau wissen, ob Lucas heute noch her kommt und wenn nicht, dann fahren wir auf der Stelle ins Krankenhaus!", sagte nun auch Chris, als er sein Handy wegsteckte und genauso war es dann auch. Anstatt sofort das Krankenhaus wieder verlassen zu können, wollte man das Computergenie noch etwas zur Beobachtung da behalten. Eine Entscheidung, die man später bereute, denn als vier weitere Personen das Krankenzimmer stürmten und darauf bestanden dort zu bleiben, bis der Patient das Hospital wieder verließ, waren die Ärzte und Pfleger vollkommen machtlos gegen diese Übermacht. Schon am nächsten Mittag entließ man guten Glaubens den verletzten Lucas, um endlich etwas Ruhe ins Krankenhaus bringen zu können.

Bei der Befreiungsaktion war aber nicht nur Lucas aus den Fängen seiner Entführer befreit worden, sondern auch noch die Köpfe und somit Drahtzieher der Erpresserbande gefasst worden. Ihr entscheidender Fehler war einfach der gewesen, dass sie sich in den letzten Wochen durch das passive, defensive Verhalten der UEO in Sicherheit gewogen haben und meinten, sich weiter hinaus wagen zu können, als sie eigentlich dachten. Nun saßen sie in kleinen Gefängniszellen und konnten höchstens noch träumen von ihren doch etwas eigentümlichen Vorstellungen der neuen Weltordnung, die sie anstrebten.

ENDE

written: 25.09.06

_Anm: Das war es also, das idyllische Familienleben. Es wird noch ein Epilog kommen, aber der ist nicht von mir und dort geht es um die Tage nach der Entführung. _


End file.
